Un largo camino
by RanmaDeChina
Summary: Ranma tendrá que enfrentar las 'consecuencias' de elegir a su prometida. Esta decición impactará a todos y lo pondrá a prueba. Pero él enfrentará 'lo que sea' por ella y su felicidad juntos. Aventuras y problemas al estilo Ranma 1/2
1. ¿Qué sucede con Ranma?

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!!  
**

El día en que la familia Tendo y los Saotome fueron de vacaciones a las montañas nevadas...Ranma no podía siquiera pensar en divertirse, ya que solo vencer a la anciana amazona y conseguir las "píldoras Fénix" para volver a ser hombre era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Ésa misma tarde, en medio de una competencia de ski con muñecas de nieve Ranma participó, e hizo un trato con la bisabuela de Shampoo. El joven ganó el encuentro con ayuda de la misma Shampoo, quien se puso en contra de su propia abuela para ayudar a Ranma….El muchacho (convertido en chica) y Shampoo se arrojaron a un lago congelado con el fin de transformar a la joven amazona en gato y así la pelirroja usó la "técnica del gato", la cual la volvía invencible y entonces pudo vencer a la anciana y ganar el antídoto….en la confusión Ranma, creyéndose un gato, corrió hacia Akane, quien era la única que podía calmar los instintos gatunos del muchacho...para desilusión de la chica gato...que veía con tristeza a su querido prometido en los brazos de la chica Tendo.

Al anochecer regresaron a la cabaña y Ranma no espero demasiado para ingerir una píldora y arrojarse al agua caliente...entonces el chico salio del agua en su forma masculina.

Ranma estaba más que contento, tan contento, que se había olvidado de que había entrado al baño de mujeres. El joven levanto la mirada y se encontró rodeado de mujeres que lo veían con miradas de furia, y lo sacaron a golpes del baño...pero aun golpeado Ranma seguía feliz al ser un hombre otra vez.

Luego se fue al baño de hombres para descansar dándose un baño....

* * *

En el vestíbulo de la cabaña:

"Ranma!!!" Gritaba Akane mientras buscaba al chico.

"Ven con nosotros Akane! Ranma debe estar muy ocupado festejando consigo mismo,

ahora que volvió a ser hombre de nuevo" Se escucha decir a Nabiki, que estaba sentada junto con toda la familia en un sofá cerca del fuego.

"Si, hija., ya vendrá aquí con nosotros" Le grita Soun a su hija.

Akane da un suspiro y se relaja para unirse a su familia junto a la chimenea.

Mientras en el baño de hombres...Ranma meditaba en lo ocurrido…

"_De no ser por Shampoo...no habría podido ganarle a su abuela_." Decía en su cabeza.

"Tengo que darle las gracias" Dijo mientras se ponia de pie. Luego se vistió y abrigó para ir y agradecerle a la chica por su ayuda.

En el vestíbulo Soun y Genma hacían una competencia para ver quien comía más malvaviscos, Naviki leía una revista mientras Kasumi y Akane miraban detenidamente el fuego de la chimenea....En eso, Akane voltea y ve al chico de la trenza saliendo de la cabaña. La chica se pregunta a donde ira él a esa hora, enseguida se disculpa con su hermana mayor y lo sigue sin que se percate de su presencia.

Minutos después la chica de cabello corto se sorprende al ver el lugar al que Ranma se dirigía y lo ve entrar...

"Que vendrá Ranma a hacer al restaurante de la abuela?" Se pregunto a si misma.

"Buenas noches!" Saludo el muchacho.

"Vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí" Se sorprende la anciana, que veía a su supuesto yerno desde la cocina. "Me da gusto ver que eres un hombre otra vez, pero para ser sincera, en realidad este no es un buen momento yerno" Dice y se acerca a Ranma.

"Mire anciana. No vengo a pelear....estoy aquí para hablar con......Eh? A que se refiere con que no es un buen momento?" Le pregunta el chico a la mujer de largo pelo blanco.

"Así es, se trata de Shampoo. Ella no desea verte ahora mismo" Le responde Cologne como si estuviera ocultando algo. "Lo mejor será que vuelvas mañana" Termina de hablar.

"Como es posible que Shampoo no quiera verme?" Se pregunta Ranma intrigado.

Enseguida busca con la mirada a la chica china pero ella no esta en le establecimiento.

Entonces sin poder ver a Shampoo, da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida.

Afuera, detrás de una masa de nieve estaba Akane semidormida preguntándose que estaría haciendo su prometido, cuando abre bien los ojos y de pronto ve a Ranma salir del Café del Gato.

El chico se detiene en la entrada del lugar y piensa. "_No creo en lo que la anciana dijo...de seguro es una de sus mentiras_" Mira hacia arriba y ve una ventana con la luz encendida. Rápidamente salta a lo alto de un árbol cuya rama apunta al balcón de la habitación que de seguro es la de Shampoo.

Nuevamente da un salto desde la rama y aterriza en el balcón. Ve hacia a dentro y ve a la chica china. Enseguida toca a la ventana, llamando la atención de la linda amazona que se pone de pie y abre la ventana.

"Hola" Saluda él con una sonrisa, esperando incomodo la típica reacción de Shampoo de darle un fuerte abrazo y gritar de alegría. "Tu abuela dijo que no querías verme, pero no le creí" Continuo con un tono burlón.

De inmediato se le borró la sonrisa al ver que Shampoo no reaccionó como él lo esperó sino todo lo contrario. La chica de cabello azul lavanda tenia una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su mirara. "Mi bisabuela te dijo la verdad....vete Ranma!" Dijo la chica casi como gritando.....Quiso cerrar la ventana fuertemente cuando el chico sujeto el vidrio impidiéndole a shampoo cerrarla. "Espera! No me dirás por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?" Dijo Ranma enojado.

"Estoy enojada contigo!" Gritó. "Como pudiste correr a los brazos de Akane luego de ganarle a mi bisabuela, cuando fui yo la única que te ayudo....y ni siquiera me diste las gracias!" Continuó aun más enojada que al comienzo.

Ranma trago saliva y continuó. "No, espera...es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine a agradecerte que me hallas ayudado!"

"Ya es tarde para decir gracias Ranma" Lo interrumpe Shampoo, que empieza a ponerse nerviosa y hace poner nervioso al joven también.

"Escucha! Si no te agradecí antes fue porque estaba convertido en gato....entiende que no soy yo mismo cuando lo hago y no fue sino hasta mas tarde que reaccioné Shampoo!" Trata de explicar.

"Pero realmente me dolió verte acostado encima de ella...te veías muy contento..." Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y agachó la cabeza.

Al verla tan triste y nerviosa, Ranma también se incomodo y trato de continuar pero se paralizó al ver llorar a Shampoo. Entonces puso su mano temblorosa en el hombro de ella y trató de consolarla...al contacto con su mano la amazona se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza mirando melancólicamente en los ojos del chico de pelo negro.

Ranma sintió la forma en que Shampoo lo miraba y percibió unas cosquillas en el pecho.

"_No imaginé que se pusiera de esta forma por algo así_" Pensó. Luego quiso decir algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor pero comenzó a tartamudear....

"Sh...Shampoo lo q...que quiero dec...decirte es que yo...." Trató de continuar.

Shampoo corrió la lágrima de su mejilla y le dijo al joven. "Entiendo Ranma...de verdad quieres disculparte." Siguió. "Pero el que no sepas lo que haces cuando estas convertido en gato no es excusa y aun así me duele" Continuó. "Entiende que eres mi prometido y no soporto verte a gusto con otras chicas"

"No, eso no es..."El chico de la trenza se detiene. "_No puedo continuar o se sentirá peor_" Pensó. "Mira Shampoo, en verdad sentí que debía agradecerte la ayuda, eso es todo. No tienes que ponerte de esa manera" Continuó hablando un poco incomodo fingiendo calma.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la linda chica y le da un cariñoso abrazo al muchacho, el cual se sonroja un poco y no sabe que decir.

En ese momento el muchacho piensa en las veces que la chica china lo había abrazado y como él quería que ella lo soltara, pero a una parte de él le gusto hacerla sentir mejor y devolvió el abrazo de Shampoo con otro pero más pequeño.

Después se separaron y Ranma le sonrió a la chica haciéndola sentir aun más contenta.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos...

Ranma siente algo calido al ver en el interior de los ojos de la joven y nota lo hermosa que es...

En ese momento el joven da un paso atrás y se pregunta por qué piensa en eso.

"Te sientes bien Ranma?" Pregunta Shampoo.

"Qué? Yo?.... Sí, estoy bien es solo que ya es demasiado tarde y de verdad tengo que irme he he" Responde algo nervioso poniendo la mano en su cabeza.

"Quédate conmigo" Interrumpe Shampoo un poco desilusionada e intenta abrazar a Ranma para que no se baya. Pero Ranma se da cuenta y salta fuera del balcón hasta llegar al piso.

"Ranma!!" Grita la chica un poquito molesta.

"Lo siento Shampoo!" Le grita el joven desde el suelo nevado. "Nos veremos mañana!" Concluye y se retira a gran velocidad.

Entonces la joven amazona se dispone a saltar del balcón e ir tras él, pero en ese momento recuerda las últimas palabras del chico de la trenza y lo deja ir.

Esa noche Ranma vuelve a la cabaña donde todos lo estaban esperando, lo llenan de preguntas y en ese momento ven entrar a Akane entrar también, detrás de Ranma.

Todos se preguntan que estaba haciendo ella afuera y sin haber avisado que saldría.

El joven Saotome se acerca a la chica de pelo corto con curiosidad.

"Akane, qué est..." Akane mira enojada a Ranma y él deja de hablar preparándose para la reacción violenta de la chica pero esta corre la mirada y camina hacia le pacillo de las habitaciones sin decir una palabra, dejando a todos intrigados.

Entonces Soun y Genma se miran mutuamente pensando que de algún modo, es Ranma el causante del malhumor de Akane.

Sin más que hacer esa noche, en su habitación, Ranma, que estaba sentado junto a la cama de su padre....no dejaba de meditar acerca de qué fue esa calidez que recorrió su pecho cuando sus ojos miraron fijamente los de la hermosa china, similar a cuando la vio por primeras vez, al llegar a Japón, cara a cara, con ojos dulces y enamorados....una sensación similar en efecto....pero a la vez distinta....


	2. Desayuno camino a casa

**ATENCIÓN!!!: Ranma 1/2 y los persdonajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!**

* * *

Al la mañana siguiente, a al hora del desayuno….

"Devuélveme mi tostada papá!" Grita Ranma poniendo sus manos en la boca de su padre.

"No seas egoísta Ranma, comparte con tu padre!" Contesta Genma con la tostada entre los dientes.

"No se preocupen por favor. Hay suficientes para todos." Dice Kasumi tratando de calmar a los Saotome.

Akane termina de comer y se aclara la garganta. "Dime Ranma…no vas a decirnos que estabas haciendo ayer afuera tan tarde?" Al preguntar el chico se ahoga con el té de su desayuno.

"Yo puedo hacerte la misma pregunta Akane" Contesta el chico de la trenza con un tono arrogante.

Akane golpea la mesa con su taza mientras se pone de pie. "Ya termine" Luego la chica se va sin decir una palabra.

Al ver la actitud de su hija, Soun frunce las cejas y le dice a Ranma. "Ranma, Akane esta mal, deberías ir con ella y charlar para arreglar las cosas"

"Arreglar qué? Si yo no hice nada. Es ella quién actúa como si algo le molestara" Dice el joven mientras se cruza de brazos.

Genma se pone de pie. "Ranma, como puedes ser así con Akane? Ustedes están comprometidos y en estas circunstancias es tu deber consolar a tu prometida!"

Ranma mira a su padre y piensa. "_No creo que lo que necesite sea que la consuelen_"

"Tiene razón señor Saotome" Exclama Soun y fija la mirada en el muchacho. "Ranma! Ve con Akane!" Luego de esa orden, el chico se levanta de su asiento lentamente y sale en busca de la joven Tendo.

Mientras tanto, Akane, que ya había salido del hotel, se acerca al campo de ski, y de promto, escucha un par de voces familiares que gritan su nombre.

"Akane, cómo estas?!" La chica voltea y ve a sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri. "Que tal Akane?!" Saludan las chicas a su amiga.

"Chicas! Que sorpresa verlas, que están haciendo aquí?" Sonríe la chica de pelo corto.

"Vinimos juntas de vacaciones" Contesta Yuka sonriendo. En ese momento, a unos metros del lugar donde las jóvenes se encontraban, estaba Ranma observándolas sin ser visto.

"Rayos, no puedo acercarme a ella ahora" Dice él en voz baja. "Bueno, creo que será lo mejor…" Se detiene un segundo. "Al menos ahora no estará sola" Se consuela el chico de la trenza, entonces da la vuelta y se dirige de vuelta al hotel cuando….

"Ranma!!!!" Grita Shampoo como caída del cielo sobre el chico, tirándolo sobre la nieve. "Ni Hao Ranma!" Saluda la chica muy sonriente abrazando al joven fuertemente.

"Shampoo, por favor, suéltame!" Se queja Ranma. "Por favor Shampoo, no puedo respirar" Continua.

"Ranma tenia muchas ganas de verte!" Dice ella. "Ayer dijiste que hoy nos veríamos, recuerdas?" Continua mientras abraza al chico de pelo negro.

"_Parece que hoy está de mejor humor_" Piensa el Ranma mirando fijamente a la joven. "Ah sí, es cierto! Yo lo dije je je. Pero no me refería a tan temprano" Sigue hablando mientras ambos se sientan en la nieve, uno al lado del otro. "Por cierto Shampoo, tu no tendrías que estar trabajando?" Pregunta el chico sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros.

"Veras. La temporada de nieve terminó hoy y mi abuelita está ahora cerrando el restaurante. Además le mencioné que vendría a verte antes de irnos, entonces me respondió que ella podía ocuparse de cerrar todo por si sola" Concluye la linda chica.

"Cómo? El restaurante terminó su temporada en las nieves?" Se detiene un segundo y piensa. "_Lo había olvidado, hoy nosotros también regresamos a casa_" Y luego continua. "De acuerdo, entonces...eh…quieres caminar?" Pregunta cortésmente mientras se pone de pie y extiende su mano a la chica.

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y toma su mano. "Claro!" Contesta alegremente mientras se levanta de la nieve.

Entonces ambos comienzan a caminar juntos y Shampoo, con mucha confianza, toma a Ranma del brazo. En ese momento el chico sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero no intento quitar las manos de la amazona de su brazo. El joven miraba para cualquier lado como si buscara algo y entonces dirigió su mirada a hacia la chica a su lado…enseguida Shampoo alza la mirada y sus ojos hacen contacto con los de Ranma, quién tan solo un segundo después se sonroja y mira en otra dirección, haciendo que la chica emita una pequeña risa.

"Ranma…y tú cuando regresas a Nerima?" Pregunta Shampoo con delicadeza.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro pero…creo que los Tendo decidieron volver hoy" Hace una ligera pausa. "Además tenemos que regresar a clases…tu sabes, Akane y yo" Contesta a modo de excusa mientras sigue mirando al frente.

"Que bueno, entonces talvez regresemos juntos!" Continúa la chica con una sonrisa. "Quieres desayunas?" Pregunta Shampoo como si nada mientras señala una cafetería en la montaña.

"Qué…?" Se queda Ranma mirándola y siente rugir a su estomago. "_Es cierto mi papá no me dejo terminar mi desayuno_" Se dice a si mismo en su cabeza. "Bueno, por que no? Je je" Mira hacia el frente y divisa un camino de madera sobre la nieve que conduce a la cafetería.

Mientras caminan en dirección al lugar Ranma, un poco intrigado se pregunta. "_Se habrá dado cuenta de que tengo hambre?_" Y luego entran. Al instante en que pasan por la puerta, no era otra que Nabiki Tendo quién los vio entrar juntos.

"Siéntate aquí y yo pediré algo de acuerdo?" Le sugiere Ranma a Shampoo. A lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Dos chocolates calientes y dos pasteles por favor!" Ordena el muchacho en el mostrador.

De inmediato le traen su orden y las lleva a la mesa donde la joven china lo esperaba. "Aquí tienes" Dice él mientras le sirve su desayuno a la chica de pelo lavanda.

"Gracias Ranma" Le sonríe ella y el chico le devuelve la sonrisa con las mejillas rosadas.

Durante el desayuno, Ranma queda sorprendido al estar pasando un momento tan agradable como ese, acompañado de la chica a la que consideraba tan molesta días atrás. No pudo evitar sentirse a gusto con ella, así como no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente cuando ella lo miraba fijamente.

Nabiki, que se encontraba comiendo un pastel (que un joven pago por ella), y sin ser vista, no les quito los ojos de encima.

"Que me sucede?" Se preguntaba el chico. "Sabes? No me había dado cuenta de que podias ser tan agradable Shampoo…" Ranma se detuvo al instante y dijo. "Lo siento no quise decir…."

"No…esta bien…" Continua. "Lo que sucede es que nunca antes había podido pasar un rato contigo sin que alguien nos interrumpiera" Concluyo.

"Enserio?" Pregunto él, le da una mordida a su pastel y luego sigue. "Bueno, quiero decir….mis vacaciones, no han sido verdaderas vacaciones y para ser sincero…me da gusto estar aquí" Le dice a la chica mirando su taza.

"Que bueno" Contesta ella enseguida. "A mi me gusta mucho estar contigo Ranma" Al decir eso Ranma se queda atónito.

El joven de la trenza aclara su garganta y mira el reloj de la pared. "Creo que debemos irnos, la anciana te debe estar esperando y yo....bueno tengo que regresar al hotel, nadie sabe donde estoy." Dice y se pone de pie.

Shampoo coloca su taza en la mesa. "Entonces Ranma, si nadie sabe que estas aquí….Quiere decir que es como si nos viéramos a escondidas?" De inmediato el chico se pose nervioso.

"Que?! No!....Yo solo no quiero retrasarte…en verdad." Explica el joven algo inquieto.

"Es verdad, mi abuelita estar esperándome…" Shampoo cambia el tono de su voz. "Entonces no podremos viajar juntos…" Le dice a Ranma con algo de desilusión.

Y él continua. "Bueno, pero eso no es…" Shampoo se acerca a Ranma y lo abraza con fuerza. "Gracias por haber desayunado conmigo, estoy feliz!" Dijo totalmente repuesta.

"Seguro, no hay problema je je" Le contestó algo nervioso. Para ese entonces, Nabiki ya se había ido a reunirse con su familia…por supuesto que tenía la idea de hacerle saber a su hermana, en dónde y con quién se encontraba su prometido. (N/A: Nabiki no está siendo chismosa, solo pensó que Ranma no sería capaz de decírselo a Akane por si solo y ella pensó que no era lo correcto ocultarle a su hermana algo así.)

Shampoo salio primero de la cafetería y Ranma salio segundos despues, cada uno en direcciones distintas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Ranma vio a los Tendo y a su padre con las maletas ya hechas. En el sofá vio a Akane que había invitado a Yuka y Sayuri a pasar la mañana con ella en la cabaña y junto a ella estaba Nabiki, que vio a Ranma con una mirada acusadora.

Akane movió su mirada en dirección hacia donde miraba su hermana y la expresión de su rostro cambió nuevamente.

"Hola chicas, gusto en verlas" Saludó Ranma a las amigas de Akane. Y antes de que pudiera ver a Akane a los ojos, Kasumi apareció.

"Ranma, que bueno que llegas…Tu equipaje esta listo." Le dice la mayor de las chicas Tendo al chico de la trenza mientras le entrega su maleta.

"De veras!...Muchas gracias Kasumi. Entonces ya podemos irnos verdad?" Dice el chico, entonces mueve su cabeza y mira a Akane. Cuando Ranma mira a la joven de pelo corto, una escalofriante sensación recorre su espalda.

La joven Tendo no le dirige la palabra….se despide de sus amigas y camina hacia fuera seguida de Ranma y sus hermanas donde Soun y Genma los esperaban a un lado del autobús.

Ranma, caminando detrás de la joven peliazul, coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica…"Akane…" y antes de que pudiera continuar, la chica reacciona y le da una bofetada al muchacho sin previo aviso. El estruendo del golpe fue tal que las hermanas de la chica y los padres de ambos muchachos quedaron sorprendidos y solo miraron a Akane ingresar al vehiculo.

El autobús arranca camino a Nerima. "Akane, te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Kasumi a lo que la chica responde…"De maravilla!" Con amargura en el rostro.

Dos asientos atrás estaban los Saotome. Ranma con la marca de la mano de la chica Tendo, furioso y apretando sus dientes, no dejaba de pensar…."_Ya me cansé. Akane….cuando regresemos a casa….ya veras!!_"

Genma pone la mirada en Ranma y luego en el asiento de Akane. "Nunca aprenderás hijo…." Le dice cruzado de brazos, al muchacho con la cara roja y adolorida.


	3. Persecusiones: 1ª Parte

**ATENCIÓN!!!: Ranma 1/2 y los persdonajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!

* * *

**

Dos días luego de volver de las montañas, Akane y Ranma están llegando a la escuela.

"Oye Akane, no creo que debas asistir a la escuela hoy…" Comentó Ranma mientras camina sobre las barandas de metal junto a la calle.

"De que hablas?" Responde Akane.

"Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que volvimos de las vacaciones….creo que estas enferma…."

La chica se enfurece cuando lo escucha decir eso y comienza a gritar…."Como que estoy enferma!! No sabes nada!! Para tu información, me siento muy bien….y sabes qué, TÚ eres el que ha estado actuando muy raro Ranma!!"

"Como que yo?!!" Responde él enojado. "Que quieres decir con que actuó raro eh?!"

"Como si no lo supieras!" Continúa la joven de pelo corto.

En ese instante ambos jóvenes giran en dirección al grito de…"RANMA SAOTOME!!….EN GUARDIA!!" El chico salta de la baranda y esquiva la espada de madera de Kuno Tatewaki aterrizando en su cabeza con un golpe.

"Ah…pero si eres tú Kuno….tienes que mejorar tus saludos." Dice el chico de la trenza.

"Hoy es el día Ranma…hoy serás derrotado por el relámpago azul de la escuela Furincan!" Se prepara para atacar otra vez.

"Hagan lo que quieran. Me voy a clases" Dice Akane y se retira hacia el colegio cuando….

"Akane Tendo perdóname…como pude ignorarte. No digas más, puedes ir a clases en mi componía." Le dice el chico de la espada mientras toma a la joven del brazo….un segundo después Akane patea a Kuno haciéndolo volar hasta caer sobre su salón de clases.

"Vaya a este sujeto le gusta molestar desde temprano" Dice Ranma…entonces sin dirigirle la palabra al joven, Akane camina en dirección a la escuela y Ranma grita…"Oye Akane! Espera!" Corriendo detrás de ella.

Después de la primera clase las chicas van al patio y se sientan a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que no muy lejos están Hiroshi y Daisuke observando a su amigo Ranma….otra vez peleando con Kuno. Esta vez, debido a que el joven de cabello trenzado había atropellado al otro muchacho cuando salía corriendo de la cafetería con su merienda en las manos.

"Vaya, Kuno si que está motivado hoy!" Comenta Daisuke.

"Si, es cierto…debieron ser las vacaciones" Dice Hiroshi mientras ambos ven a su amigo peleando, como de costumbre, con el alumno de kendo.

"Que sucede Kuno…si tanto quieres pelear, por qué no me golpeas?" Se burla el chico de pelo negro haciendo enojar a su oponente.

"No seas cobarde Ranma! Y quédate quito!" Grita Tatewaki avanzando con sus golpes hacia su rival…

Ranma da un salto que lo coloca detrás de Kuno…entonces le pega una patada en la espalda, que sin darse cuenta, envía al estudiante de kendo en dirección a las chicas que estaban tranquilamente charlando. Las jóvenes ven venir al muchacho a toda velocidad y todas se arrojan al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas, luego Kuno acaba estrellando su cara contra el árbol.

Al ver su victoria, el chico de la trenza se ríe de la derrota del chico de la espada, entonces….

"Ggrrrrr RANMA!!!" Grita la chica Tendo enfurecida. "Que crees que haces?!!" Grita nuevamente mientras recoge a Kuno del suelo…"No nos molestes!!! Si quieres jugar con Kuno…hazlo en otro lugar!!!!" Sigue con el mismo tono de voz. Esta vez, arrojando a Tatewaki contra Ranma y ambos chicos caen del otro lado del campo de deportes…

"Ran…ma Sao…tome…." Se queja Kuno y cae desmayado de los golpes.

Ranma suspira. "No me culpes a mi…Tú fuiste el que quiso pelar" Y se queda sentado con Kuno inconciente sobre sus piernas….

A excepción del primer receso, el día escolar continuó y termino normalmente….entonces, allí se encontraban ambos jóvenes regresando a casa.

En ese momento el chico de la trenza rompe el silencio. "Akane…"

"Qué sucede?" Pregunta la chica Tendo.

"Si hay algo que te molesta, yo…." Le dice a la chica.

Akane suspira y se prepara a hablar con el muchacho."Ranma….desde nuestro ultimo día en la nieve…tú has…"

Mientras ella continuaba, iba captando la atención del Ranma.

"Lo que quiero decir es que….yo vi…esa noche, cuando tú…" Trata de explicar la muchacha y es interrumpida.

"Espera Akane. Que tienes que ver las vacaciones?" Pregunta él confundido.

Akane detiene sus pasos frente a su casa y Ranma también se detiene, esperando la respuesta de la joven de pelo corto.

"Ranma. Sucede algo entre tú y……?" Ambos jóvenes escuchan el sonido de agua cayendo y voltean a ver.

Allí se encontraba un rostro muy familiar sentado sobre un charco de agua. Y en el rostro perturbado de akane de inmediato se dibujó una linda sonrisa….

"P-Chan!!" Dice alegremente la chica caminando hacia el pequeño cerdito y lo recoge en sus brazos. "Que has estado haciendo pequeñito?" Le pregunta abrazándolo con fuerza. Ranma solo se sorprendió por un segundo al ver al animalito…

Akane sorprendida por la aparición de P-Chan ignora la charla y ambos chicos entran a la casa Tendo.

"Bienvenidos" Saluda la mayor de las chicas Tendo, mientras sirve té en la mesa. "Como estuvo su día? Estoy sirviendo té. Quieren un poco?" Pregunta cordialmente la linda chica.

"Hola Kusumi, gracias" Responde su hermana, y se sienta a la mesa con su mascota en brazos.

"Es bueno estar en casa….Ah! Yo quiero té, gracias" Dice el chico contento mientras agarra su taza.

* * *

Esa tarde en el Neko Hanten….

"Gracias por venir, vuelva pronto" Despide la hermosa camarera al ultimo cliente del día. "Ese fue el ultimo…es hora de cerrar bisabuela!" Dice felizmente como siempre.

"Muy bien!….Mouse!!!!" Grita la anciana, llamando al muchacho de lentes. "Estamos cerrando!! Ven aquí y ordena las mesas!!!"

"Si! Enseguida Shampoo" Dice eufórico el joven bajando las escaleras con un trapo en la mano.

Cologne y Shampoo dejan a Mouse limpiando las sillas en lugar de las mesas y la anciana invita a su nieta a la parte del establecimiento que corresponde a la casa.

En la sala, ambas se disponen a tomar un poco de té, cuando la amazona mayor mira a la joven y dice…

"El restaurante ha tenido un buen día hoy, no crees?" Sugiere contenta.

"Es verdad, pero….hoy tuve muchas entregas que hacer, y no pude ver a Ranma…." Comenta Shampoo mientras toma su taza de té.

La anciana solo se queda mirando a Shampoo en silencio. Enseguida, la joven amazona sonríe…"La tarde aún no termina. Iré a ver a Ranma!" Y deja su taza en la mesa…segundos después, se pone de pie y saluda a su abuela, la cual no hace nada más que sonreír.

La joven va hacia el frente del restaurante y coge su bicicleta, en eso, Mouse que seguía limpiando, la ve irse…"Oye! Shampoo, a dónde…..agghhh!....quak!, quak!" No mas que no termina de hablar y la vieja amazona lo convierte en pato. Agarra al chico transformado y lo lleva a la cocina.

En ese momento, en la casa de los Tendo….

"Ranma, voy a darme un baño. Por favor cuida a P-Chan, si?" Akane le pide al chico,

"Ah si, seguro…" Asiente Ranma y se lleva al cerdito al comedor donde estaban Soun y Genma jugando shogi.

"Que le parece esa jugada Tendo" Presume el hombre panda.

"Nada mal, señor Saotome…pero mire esto!" Soun descoloca a su amigo haciendo una jugada que lo pone adelante en el partido.

Entonces ambos hombres comienzan a discutir como de costumbre…en eso, Ranma se fue al dojo y se llevó consigo al cerdito negro.

"No sea presumido amigo Tendo!" Dice Genma poniéndose de pie.

"Vamos Saotome…no estoy presumiendo. Solo soy un mejor jugador" Le contesta el señor Tendo. "Admítalo…no puede ganar"

"Eso cree? Mire esta jugada!" Entonces mira el tablero y observa que no tiene salida…entonces…."Espere un momento…" Dice el hombre de gafas. "Mire! Una sombra se mueve en el jardín, Tendo!"

"Que?! Donde?" Pregunta y voltea a ver…

En ese momento Genma aprovecha y da vuelta el tablero, pero Soun se voltea enseguida.

"Aya! Lo atrapé Saotome! No intenté hacer trampa….no podrá engañarme" Advierte cuando ambos escuchan un ruido y una sombra aparece delante de ellos….

"Ay!!! Que buen botín que conseguí hoy!!" Hace su aparición el maestro Happossai. "Como están Soun, Genma?" Saluda el anciano a sus discípulos, parado sobre el tablero de shogi.

"Aaah! Usted debió ser la sombra que Saotome vio ja ja….Que gusto verlo" Saluda Soun nervioso a su maestro.

"Que?...ah, digo, sí! Sí, era el maestro ja ja ja…." Agrega Genma siguiendo la corriente…

"Perdóneme señor Saotome. Creí que quería distraerme para hacer trampa" Se disculpa Soun con su amigo (aunque hacer trampa era exactamente lo que Genma quería hacer :P)

Entonces los dos amigos miran el tablero…

"Aahhh!! Maestro…..yo estaba ganando el partido" Dice Tendo lamentándose.

"Ja ja ja ja…..vaya vaya señor Tendo. Habrá que empezar de nuevo…" Se burla el hombre panda…"No se preocupe maestro. Siempre se puede empezar otra vez ja ja…" Sigue aprovechando su suerte…

"Si claro Saotome, a usted le conviene que sea así" Reprocha el hombre de bigote.

"Ay, pero que alumnos tan bobos…mejor me voy a guardar mi tesoro!" Dice el viejo yéndose de la sala.

* * *

En el dojo, se ve una tetera de agua caliente en el piso y a dos muchachos charlando.

Ya veo…así que, fue así que venciste a esa anciana y conseguiste el antídoto para volver a ser hombre…" Comenta Ryoga. Mientras el chico de la trenza le cuenta sobre sus pesadas vacaciones en la montaña.

"Si así fue…Shampoo fue de gran ayuda" Dice Ranma.

"Entonces?…le debes un favor, no es así?" Dice el chico de la bandana, con un tono de burla…

"Bueno…yo, ya le di las gracias…y ella no pidió nada más." Hace una pequeña pausa…"Por si fuera poco, nos vimos al día siguiente y desayunamos juntos"

"Desayunaron a solas?" Se sorprende Ryoga. "Eso quiere decir….que tuvieron una cita?" Pregunta el chico, fastidiando a Ranma.

"No digas tonterías!!" Grita el joven Saotome. "Solo tomamos un chocolate…no puedes llamar a eso una cita!!" Continua mientras se pone irritado.

Entonces Ryoga piensa un segundo….."Espera! Si tu y esa chica salieron juntos…"

"Que NO fue una cita!!" Interrumpe Ranma.

Enseguida Hibiki se enfada y se arroja contra su rival….."COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A AKANE!!!!!!!!!! YA VERAS!!!!"

"Que necio!" Se queja el chico de la trenza y se prepara para defenderse….pero….

Antes de que Ranma pudiera bloquear el ataque de su rival, la pared del dojo es atravesada por la bicicleta de Shampoo y al entrar, aterriza encima del chico cerdo. Y la joven salta de su bicicleta a los brazos de Ranma ignorando por completo al otro muchacho.

"Ranma!!!!!!! Ni hao Ranma!" Saluda la linda amazona efusivamente mientras abraza cariñosamente al chico de la trenza.

"Ay, Shampoo…qué estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunta él sorprendido.

"Tenia muchas ganas de verte Ranma. Me extrañaste?" Le pregunta la joven a su supuesto prometido.

"No…espera Shampoo. No viniste en un buen momento." Dice Ranma sujetando las manos de la amazona.

"De que hablas Ranma, no hay nadie aquí contigo" Dice Shampoo, cuando siente algo debajo de ella.

Ambos jóvenes miran hacia abajo y ven al pobre Ryoga inconsciente bajo los pies de la chica.

"Ya entiendes?" Le dice Ranma a Shampoo refiriéndose a Ryoga en el suelo. Luego Shampoo se baja de la espalda del chico.

Entonces Ryoga empieza a despertar y ve al chico Saotome abrazado a la amazona….

"Lo siento" Se disculpa la joven…."Si molestamos a Ryoga, tú y yo podemos irnos y salir juntos" Dice la chica china aprovechando la oportunidad.

"Qué?....Como que tú y ella tendrán otra cita" Pregunta Ryoga mientras se levanta muy adolorido.

"Otra cita?" Dice Shampoo con curiosidad.

"No! No lo escuches, Ryoga solo dice tonterías!" Explica Ranma a Shampoo tratando de callar al chico del pañuelo en la cabeza…

"De acuerdo. Ranma salimos?" Dice la linda chica abrazando el cuello del chico de la trenza, el cual se sonroja.

"P-Chan?...Donde estás P-chan? Ranma?" Se escucha a Akane llamando a su mascota…

"Oh no, es Akane!" Dice Ryoga inquieto…entonces de inmediato agarra un balde de agua para transformarse en P-Chan.

El chico se tira el cubo con agua, mojado también a Ranma y a Shampoo…

"AAAAHHHHH SHAMPOO!!!!!!!! ALEJATE, ALEJATE!!!" Grita la chica Ranma con la gatita sujeta a su espalda.

Mientras P-Chan, sentado en el suelo, miraba a Ranma correr de un lado al otro por el dojo…en ese momento Akane entra por la puerta. La pelirroja no ve entrar a la chica de pelo corto, ocupada gritando y corriendo del terror…

"Ranma! Pero que estas haciendo?" Pregunta la joven sorprendida, y luego escucha a su mascota llamándola.

Antes de que P-Chan pudiera acercarse a ella, Ranma, que sigue corriendo y gritando, se choca con Akane y ambas caen al suelo...en ese momento Shampoo se baja de la espalda de Ranma.

"Auh, Ranma por qué estas…?" Pregunta Akane en el suelo y entonces ve a la gata junto a la otra chica. "Ah pero si es Shampoo, así que estaban jugando juntos" Dice la joven Tendo fingiendo desinterés.

"Que tonterías dices Akane" Se queja la pelirroja con una mano en la cabeza.

Akane recoge a su cerdito y se pone de pie. Enseguida se escucha el maullido de Shampoo provocándole escalofríos a Ranma.

"AAAHHH SHAMPOO SIGUUES AQUÍ!!!!!" La chica de la trenza también se pone de pie para echarse a correr...cuando…la gata salta nuevamente encima de ella en señal de cariño. Esto, hace enfadar a Akane como de costumbre. Ranma sale corriendo del dojo con Shampoo encima y Akane corre detrás de ellas…

"Ranma detente!!" Grita Akane enojada. "Ven acá!!!"

La chica Ranma corre escaleras arriba y entra al baño. Sin detenerse a mirar si estaba bacía o no, salta dentro de la tina. Para su fortuna estaba llena de agua caliente y ambos vuelven a su forma normal…el chico respira agitado mientras que la amazona no se desprende de él….en ese momento Akane los alcanza…

"Aah…que bueno que eres tú otra vez Shampoo" Dice Ranma como habiéndose sacado un peso de encima (o mejor dicho "un gato de encima")

Mala suerte para él, que Akane lo escucha decir eso, cosa que incomoda más a Akane que el hecho de que el chico este con Shampoo sin ropa y abrazándolo en la tima. (**N/A: **Esto solo la molestó, porque pensó que a Ranma le daba gusto tener a Shampoo junto a él en la tina. Cosa que no es cierta pero ya saben, Akane malentiende todo. P)

A todo esto a P-Chan, que estaba en los brazos de Akane, se le atravesó una interesante idea por la cabeza….**un pensamiento que no iba a dejar escapar de su cabeza**….(de su cabeza de cerdito =P)

"Wo ai ni" Es todo lo que se le escucha decir a Shampoo.

En el momento en que los dos chicos en la bañera levantan la mirada ven a la chica Tendo ardiendo de furia a punto de gritar…

Ranma se pone de pie y trata de explicar "Akane…por favor, yo solo traje a Shampoo asta aquí porque…" No termina de hablar y Akane lanza un golpe contra la cara del chico que lo envía colando fuera del baño asta el cielo…"Que no viste que era un gato?!!!!!!!!!" Grita el chico de la trenza mientras se aleja en el cielo…

Mientras, desde el interior del baño Akane respira profundo descargándose del pésimo momento, Shampoo busca a Ranma con la mirada por el cielo oscuro, P-Chan observa perplejo a la joven de pelo corto, a su vez levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo ocultando un pensamiento intrigante que se reflejaba en su mirada….

En eso entra el panda por la puerta del baño y saca un cartel que dice "Que hacen en la baño?" Dirige su cabeza al techo y saca otro cartel "Y ese Agujero?"…..

**

* * *

Hola lectores!!!**

**Espero les esté gustando la historia….a partir de ahora aparecerán más personajes de la serie. Como habrán notado en el caso de Kuno y Happosai….**

**Siéntanse libres de mandar "****Reviews"**** Hasta el próximo capitulo!!! ; )**

**Aprovecho a saludar a "****VERSAGO": Muchas gracias por comentar los dos capítulos que llevo escritos =) Espero disfrutes este nuevo....Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y mas que nada, que te esté gustando la historia!!**


	4. Persecusiones: 2ª Parte

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!!**

"Ranma?....Ranma" Se escucha la voz de una chica. "Despierta Ranma, estas bien?"

El muchacho abre lentamente los ojos y mira a su alrededor para encontrarse con la linda chica amazona junto a él.

"Sham…Shampoo?" Pregunta él confundido. "Que sucedió? Donde estoy?"

"Que bueno que estas bien!!" Dice la joven de muy buen humor. "Estas en mi casa"

"Qué?...Por qué?" Dice Ranma levantándose lentamente del colchón, masajeando su cabeza.

"En la casa de Akane te tratan muy mal, por eso te traje aquí…para cuidarte" Le dice la chica con una sonrisa. "Mira. Te traje el desayuno"

"Desayuno?" Y piensa por un segundo. "Qué hora es Shampoo?" Le pregunta curiosamente a la chica china.

"Te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza y has dormido desde entonces. Son las 8:30 de la mañana" Le contesta Shampoo.

"Las 8:30!!!" Ranma salta de la cama. "Debía estar en la escuela a las ocho!!!"

Ranma se dispone a salir del cuarto y en ese momento Shampoo le bloquea el paso…

"Déjame salir Shampoo!" Le ordena el joven.

"No lo haré Ranma. De todos modos llegarías tarde a clases" Dice ella acercándose al chico. "Y si vas ahora te meterías en problemas….verdad?" Continua, cambiando su tono de voz.

Ranma lo piensa por un momento y se imagina la actitud que tendría el director si lo viera llegar tarde a la escuela….

**En la cabeza de Ranma:**

"_Ranam Saotome llegas tarde!!!!!!!" Grita el excéntrico hawaiano. "Estás CASTIGADO!!!"_

_Segundos después, se ve a Ranma parado frente a la sala del director vestido de bailarín de "Ula" con la falta y todo. Suena el timbre del recreo y todos los alumnos pasan frente a él y se ríen sin parar_….

**Fin del pensamiento…**

* * *

Ranma sacude fuertemente su cabeza para salir de esa fantasía…

"Espera Shampoo! Si no voy a la escuela…que se supone que haré todo el día?" Dice Ranma desconcertado.

"Ese no será un problema" Sonríe la amazona. "Tú te quedaras aquí, conmigo" Dice mientras abraza al chico de la trenza.

Mientras Shampoo lo abraza cariñosamente como es costumbre en ella, a Ranma se le viene una frase a la cabeza….

"_En la casa de Akane te tratan muy mal_, por eso te traje aquí…para cuidarte_"_

Entonces el rostro de Ranma dibuja una expresión de venganza, luego el chico sujeta las manos de Shampoo para que lo suelte….

"Muy bien, Shampoo….tú ganas esta vez" Le dice el muchacho. "Tengo hambre, quisiera comer ese desayuno que hiciste, por favor" Continua haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Ranma paso toda la mañana viendo a Shampoo y a su abuela atender el Café del Gato….sin escapar a la vista de la anciana, que no dejaba de preguntarse cómo consiguió su nieta que su yerno se quedara con ella en su casa…

En un momento del día, Shampoo, que ya había dejado a todos los clientes atendidos, se percata de que el joven de la trenza la estaba mirando, en ese instante la amazona dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca a él.

"Toma Ranma, es para ti" Le dice al muchacho entregándole un plato de sopa china…

"Eh? Es para mi?" Le pregunta el chico a la joven de pelo lavanda. "Lo siento…no traigo dinero…"

"No tienes que pagar Ranma, es solo para ti" Le explica Shampoo.

Ranma confía en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces acepta el plato de sopa. Enseguida la amazona vuelve al trabajo para recoger unos platos. Justo cuando el chico se dispone a comer, se acerca la anciana…

"Disfrutas el almuerzo yerno?" Le pregunta Cologne.

"Si, claro. La sopa es muy buena aquí" Le contesta Ranma.

"No me refiero a eso…" Agrega la vieja amazona. "Creo que este es un buen momento…." Hace una pausa…

"Un buen momento para qué abuela?" Le pregunta Ranma confundido.

"Para que consideres aceptar a Shampoo como tu futura esposa desde luego" Le responde con mucha seguridad en la voz.

El muchacho no se sorprende en lo más mínimo ante ese comentario. Curiosamente…Ranma no le contesta agresivamente…de hecho, ni siquiera le responde. Él, solo giro su cabeza hacia su plato nuevamente y entonces, alza la mirada para ver a la joven camarera china…

El rostro de Ranma enseña un gesto de curiosidad y cautivación (por decirlo de alguna manera)

Shampoo solo atiende a sus clientes, con muy buen humor y eficiencia, y sin notar que Ranma la estaba observando…en un momento, el joven de la trenza escucha el latido de su corazón y su rostro se nota sonrojado.

Ranma parpadea, hace un movimiento con su cabeza y reacciona poniéndose de pie.

"Ya me voy!" Anuncia rápidamente…

"Cómo?" Lo mira la anciana extrañada. "No has terminado tu sopa yerno…"

"Si lo sé…" Dice él y camina hacia la salida del Café del Gato.

Shampoo deja la bandeja de los platos y se acerca a Ranma, que esta a punto de salir…

"Ranma…?" Dice la chica deteniendo al joven. "Ya te vas?"

"Si Shampoo, voy a caminar…" Le contesta Ranma seriamente.

"Pero…íbamos a pasar todo el día juntos…" Le dice Shampoo. "No falta mucho para que cerremos"

Y el chico de la trenza continua…"Quiero estar solo un momento, eso es todo…te veré más tarde Shampoo" Dice no muy convencido de la ultima parte…

La anciana interviene…"Deja que se vaya Shampoo…estará bien…"

A esa orden, la joven amazona deja al chico irse.

Ya en la calle, Ranma se dispone a meditar y pensar en la mañana que paso…

"_No niego que Shampoo es una chica muy linda…pero…" _Se dice el muchacho en su cabeza…"No puedo seguir así…pero…ni siquiera sé que me sucede!!" Dice en voz alta con algo de rabia…

El joven sigue caminando sin rumbo y segundos más tarde, un conocido, se para frente a él…

"Hola Ranma…" Saluda Ryoga muy relajado.

"Ryoga" Se sorprende Ranma. "Que haces aquí?" Le pregunta…

"Me lo imaginé…" Continua el chico de la bandana…"Vienes del restaurante chino…no me engañas" Sigue con un tono relajado…

"De que hablas Ryoga" Dice Ranma, viendo venir una pelea de parte del chico…"No busco engañarte"

"Ranma!!...Sé que dejaste a Akane para ir a ver a la chica china!!" Dice Ryoga dejando notar su enojo…"Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Akane?" Dice aún más enojado serrando sus puños.

"Espera Ryoga!! No sabes lo que dices!!" Le advierte Ranma al chico cerdo…

"A sí? Díselo a Akane!!!!!!!!" Ryoga corre contra Ranma para comenzar una pelea.

El chico de la trenza responde al ataque de su rival con un salto y lanzando un golpe hacia Ryoga…el joven de la bandana esquiva el puño del otro chico y le responde con una patada, que Ranma detiene con sus manos…

"Ryoga!! Detente, esto es ridiculo…" Dice Ranma indignado por la actitud del otro chico. "Ni siquiera tienes motivos para atarme!!" Continua, al igual que sus ataques…

Los golpes de Ranma avanzan y hacen retroceder a Ryoga, pero el chico cerdo no se resigna a perder...

El chico de pelo corto se agacha frente a su rival esquivando uno de sus golpes y poniéndose en posición para propinarle un certero golpe al chico de la trenza, justo en la quijada…

Ranma cae al suelo…"_Nunca antes había visto ese movimiento de Ryoga…" _Ranma parpadea y se arrodilla para levantarse…Y Ryoga se acerca a él lentamente…

"No toleraré más este comportamiento de tu parte Ranma" Dice el muchacho en voz baja…"Akane no debería perder su tiempo con alguien como tú…"

Ranma se pone de pie y refriega su quijada con la mano. Ahora decidido a terminar la pelea, corre en dirección a Ryoga y aplica su truco de las castañas calientes contra él…

"Ahora veras Ryoga…ya, déjame en paz!!!!!!!" Grita el chico de ojos azules, sin interrumpir sus golpes…

El otro chico hacia todo lo posible por no perder, pero los golpes de Ranma seguían avanzando y él solo podía retroceder. Retroceder…asta que se topó contra una pared, y el chico de la trenza le dio un fuerte golpe que Ryoga no vio venir, derecho en el estomago, dejándolo fuera de combate…

"Si que eres testarudo Ryoga" Le dice Ranma al chico con la bandana en la frente que estaba sentado e inmóvil en el suelo…

"Ad.. Admítelo…Ranma…!" Balbucea el muchacho en el suelo…y Ranma se agacha junto a él…

"Que dices?" Le pregunta…

"Admite que te gusta esa chica…" Contesta el chico cerdo… "Me refiero a Shampoo…Ranma"

Ranma se para de inmediato y su expresión en el rostro enseña desagrado…"Que?!!....Eres el colmo Ryoga!!" Le dice enojado…"Por que tengo que admitir semejante cosa…" Ranma suspira. "No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo"

Al terminar la oración Ranma deja a Ryoga en el piso y se va caminado como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ryoga levanta la cabeza y voltea en dirección a Ranma…."_No importa si lo niegas Ranma, tarde o temprano haré que lo confieses. Y Akane podrá deshacerse de ti…" _Se dice el chico a si mismo en su cabeza…

Aun que Ryoga perdió el encuentro, eso no lo iba a detener…

Horas más tarde:

Ranma, caminando, había llegado a casa de los Tendo y se detuvo frente a ella…sin tener la noción, de que las clases ya habían terminado y entonces vio a la menor de las Tendo que llegaba de la escuela…

"Ranma…" Susurra Akane.

Ranma la saluda aparentando que nada extraño le sucedió en el día…"Hola Akane…"

La chica se acerca a él y lo saluda con amabilidad.

"Ranma, qué?...Dónde estuviste? Por qué no viniste a clases?" Pregunta Akane…

Ranma la mira por un momento y piensa. "_Al parecer no sabe que Shampoo me llevó a su casa…Será mejor no mencionarlo" _Le responde…"No estaba de humor para volver a la casa y pase la noche afuera…cuando me desperté esta mañana, je je supongo que me olvide de la escuela…" Dice el chico sin que Akane supiera que se trataba de una mentira…

"Dime…paso algo en clases hoy?" Le pregunta tranquilo…

"La profesora Hinako pregunto por ti, pero un supe que decirle…" Contesta la chica…

Ranma suspira aliviado. "Pare se que no me perdí de nada"

"De que hablas, te perdiste todo un día de clases…" Dice Akane mirándolo a cara a cara…

"Ah si, es cierto je je…bueno pero…en ese caso, puedo pedirte tu ayuda, verdad Akane?" Se ríe el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza…

Akane suspira…"Tu si que no tienes remedio…Bueno, entremos, te ayudaré con las tareas ahora mismo" Sonríe la joven de pelo corto…

"Muy bien! Gracias Akane…pero primero voy a tomar un baño" Dice Ranma entrando a la casa…

"Bienvenidos!" Saluda Kasumi…"Ah Ranma, que sorpresa, no estabas aquí esta mañana…" Continua…

"Hola Kasumi…pasaré al baño, esta bien?" Saluda el chico de la trenza ignorando el comentario de la linda joven…y va escaleras arriba.

"Akane, estoy sirviendo té, quieres?" Le ofrece Kasumi a su hermana, la cual asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa…

* * *

En el Café del Gato:

Ya todos se habían ido y el restaurante serró por el día…

Shampoo se sentó en una de las mesas. "Pensé que este día no terminaría…"

Un segundo más tarde se acerca Mouse…"Shampoo, que te parece si salimos tú y yo?" Le pregunta a la linda joven.

Shampoo ignora por un segundo al chico, pero luego le responde. "No puedo Mouse, hoy voy a salir con Ranma"

"Con Ranma?" Dice Mouse sorprendido…"Saldrás a perseguir a Ranma otra vez…Shampoo, pero si yo…"

Al escuchar al joven decir eso, la amazona le clava una mirada de desagrado y le tira una copa de agua en la cara, transformándolo en pato. " Por qué hablas así Mouse?" Se queja ella…

"Quak, quak…." Salta y patalea el pato.

"No te entiendo Mouse!" Se burla Shampoo.

"Shampoo! Que haces ahí?" Pregunta la anciana que entró al escuchar el escándalo provocado por Mouse.

"No sucede nada bisabuela" Contesta Shampoo con una sonrisa. "Mouse solo estaba jugando…"

"Con que sí eh?" Dice la vieja mirando al plumífero.

Shampoo se pone de pie y se acerca a su abuela. "Voy a salir con Ranma…Volveré en unas horas" Le sonríe nuevamente.

"Ah esta bien…diviértete!" Despide Cologne a la chica mientras esta salía por la puerta. Mientras Mouse ve a Shampoo irse, él solo agacha la cabeza en señal de depresión.

Para entonces, Ranma y Akane estaba ya haciendo las tareas le al escuela…

"Eso fue todo lo del ultimo periodo…" Señala la chica.

"Eso es todo? Qué? Fue una clase corta?" Dice él confundido…

"Lo que pasó fue que el profesor interrumpió la clase….el director lo llamó por un asunto privado o algo así" Contesta la joven Tendo. "Bueno, entonces creo que terminamos" Finaliza…

"Si. Así es, muchas gracias Akane!" Le agradece el chico mientras recoge sus cuadernos.

Justo cuando Ranma se dispone a salir de la habitación de Akane, Niviki golpea la puerta. "Akane, tienes visitas"

"Visitas?" Dice la menor de las Tendo. "Quién será?" Entonces los tres salen del cuarto y van escaleras abajo…

Cuando llegan a la sala, se encuentran a Soun charlando con Ryoga sentados a la mesa…

"Ah Ryoga!…Eres tú, que gusto verte" Saluda Akane contenta de ver a su amigo…

"Bueno aquí la tienes muchacho" Dice el señor Tendo introduciendo a su hija…

"Hola! que tal Akane?" Saluda el muchacho Hibiki mientras pone su gran mochila sobre la mesa…

"Ha pasado tiempo…" Agrega la chica.

"Sí. Bueno…te traje unos obsequios" Dice el muchacho sacando paquetes de su mochila…"Estos son para ti, y aquí traje algo para tu familia" Dice mostrando unos dulces regionales y sacos de té…

"Gracias muchacho, tú siempre tan atento con Akane ja ja!!" Dice Soun en voz alta…

"Es verdad, muchas gracias Ryoga" Sonríe Akane.

"No, no hay de que…" Responde él con su rostro colorado…

Entonces entra Kasumi y al ver al joven lo invita a quedarse para la cena…a lo que el chico acepta, por insistencia de Akane.

Ranma saluda a Ryoga y se excusa para ir al dojo. Cuando Ranma camina fuera de la casa por el pasillo que la conecta con el salón de entrenamiento un balde con agua le cae en la cabeza…mejor dicho, alguien le arroja un balde con agua sobre la cabeza…

"Pero que?!!..." Dice Ranma quejándose. Entonces voltea y ve al responsable…"RYOGA!!!....Me estás persiguiendo?!!" Pregunta el chico transformado en chica…" Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?" Agrega la chica de la trenza.

"Lo hice porque tuve ganas…" Le responde el chico con una actitud muy tranquila.

"A sí? Y también tienes ganas de otra paliza?" Dice la pelirroja, desafiando al chico cerdo.

"No peleare contigo Ranma" Dice desconcertando a Saotome. "Ranma! quiero hablar sobre lo de esta tarde…" Agrega Hibiki.

"Eh?..." Se le escucha decir a Ranma…luego ambos chicos se sientan en la entrada del dojo.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, la pelirroja mira al chico de la bandana y dice…"Ryoga…" Captando la atención del chico. "No será…." Dice mientras el muchacho sigue fijando sus ojos en ella. "No será que…Venir a ver a Akane es una excusa para venir a verme a mí!" Concluye la pelirroja con ojos grandes de niña pequeña… al instante en que termina la frase Ryoga cae sobre su espalda y se incorpora de inmediato para gritarle a muchacha…

"No seas RIDICULO!!!" Le contesta desconcertado. "El venir a ver a Akane no es una excusa…" Y luego cambia su tono de voz. "…pero sí quiero preguntarte algo…"

Ranma solo se ríe de su propia broma y prosigue a prestarle atención a Ryoga…

"Ranma. He notado en estos días, que tu y la chica china se han estado viendo bastante seguido, luego de que me contaste lo que sucedió en tus vacaciones…" Es interrumpido por Ranma.

"Ryoga si lo que insinúas es que entre Shampoo y yo pasa algo…es un problema de ella. Yo no tengo nada que ver" Concluye la chica.

"De que estas hablando, hoy esta mañana te encontré saliendo de su restaurante y desde muy temprano!" Contesta enseguida incomodando a Ranma…

Pero en ese momento Akane escuchó al Ryoga hablando de Ranma en el restaurante de Shampoo muy temprano…

"_Así, que pasó la mañana con Shampoo… Y quizás también…!!"_ Pensó La chica de pelo corto…

"Bueno…lo que pasó…fue, que…" Trató de explicar la pelirroja…"Bueno, tú viste lo que paso la noche anterior" Dijo con un tono firme y algo molesto. "Akane me golpeó sin un motivo…Aysh! Tan agresiva que es!" Se queja ella.

"Sin motivos?" Dice el joven Hibiki. "Tienes razón yo estuve allí, y tú no estabas solo en la tina del baño precisamente…"

Y entonces Akane se acerca fingiendo una sonrisa…"Chicos! Kasumi me mando a decirles que la sena estará pronto"

"Sí, muchas gracias Akane" Responde Ryoga y se pone de pie dirigiendo su mirada a Ranma. "Evidentemente no te arrepientes de tu comportamiento. Bueno, no dejaré que eso dañe a Akane" Termina y acompaña a la chica Tendo al interior de la casa, dejando atrás a la chica pelirroja.

"Mi comportamiento?" Dice Ranma en voz baja…"Aysh ese cerdo sigue sin saber lo que dice…" Refunfuña parada frente al dojo.

En ese momento hace su aparición Shampoo, que entró corriendo por la puerta principal y vio a la chica de la trenza a un lado de la casa…

"Ranma!!" Saluda Shampoo abusiva. "Te estuve esperando toda la tarde, que haces aquí?" Pregunta ella con una actitud ingenua…

"Yo vivo a aquí Shampoo" Responde Ranma seguido de un suspiro. "No te preguntaré que haces aquí. Lo siento no puedo quedarme contigo, Kasumi ya casi tiene lista la cena…"

"Yo también tengo lista la cena" Interrumpe la amazona a la chica de cabello rojo, y esta pone una expresión como habiéndose metido en un problema…

Momentos después a Ryoga y Akane, que estaban charlando en el comedor, les llama algo la atención y voltean a ver por la ventana. Y ven a Ranma y a Shampoo saliendo juntos de la casa Tendo.

Frente a esa imagen, la chica de pelo corto esboza una sonrosa de desilusión y voltea a ver al chico a su lado…

"Dime Ryoga. Sucede algo entre ellos…no es así?" Pregunta muy relajada pero intrigada por dentro.

"A…Akane, yo…" Ryoga intenta decir algo…

"Akane!" Llama su papá. "Donde está Ranma?"

Ryoga se adelanta a contestar por ella, pero de inmediato Akane lo detiene…"Ranma no comerá con nosotros, papá" Dice ella fingiendo tranquilidad.

"_Akane…"_ Piensa el chico mirando fijamente…

"Papá! Ya esta la cena" Anuncia Kasumi.

Y esa noche los Tendo, el panda y Ryoga Hibiki…empezaron a cenar…

**

* * *

Que sucederá con Ranma al final de este largo día?**

**Hola de nuevo!!! Muchas gracias por los ****"Reviews" del tercer capitulo =) Que les pareció éste?**

**Aviso (aunque se podrán dar cuenta) este no es el final de "Persecuciones" En el próximo capitulo Ranma será**

**perseguido por muchas preguntas. Podrá responderlas? O tendré que escribir "Persecuciones: Parte 4"?**

"**No se lo pidan! Hasta entonces!!" (Frase de Akane al final de cada episodio de la serie de TV^^) **


	5. Persecusiones: 3ª Parte

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!!**

Ranma caminaba centímetros atrás de Shampoo mientras la mira fijamente y piensa…

"_Como fue que me dejé convencer?....esta fue una mala idea…_"

Shampoo voltea a ver al chico. "Mira, ya llegamos" Dice mientras señala una casa de comida japonesa.

"Nunca antes había visto este lugar" Comenta Ranma una vez dentro…"No esta mal. Entonces, dices que comeremos aquí?" Pregunta luego.

Shampoo señala el lugar donde quiere que se sienten y enseguida ambos toman asiento, ordenaron y esperaron.

Ranma no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, pero de todos modos tenia hambre, entonces siguió la corriente de la situación esperando que nada extraño sucediera. Ambos jóvenes se miraban y observaban alrededor, enseguida llegó su cena y se pusieron a comer tranquilamente, aunque algo era fuera de lo común…Shampoo estaba muy callada desde que entraron…y eso llamo la atención del chico de la trenza.

Ranma aleja el tenedor de su plato. "Eh…Shampoo?" Pregunta hacienda a la chica levantar la mirada.

"Dime Ranma" Responde ella.

Ranma empieza algo nervioso. "Ehh Gr…Gracias, por invitarme…" Dijo amablemente. Aclaró su garganta y continuó. "Sucede algo? Estas muy callada"

Shampoo sonríe y le contesta. "No pasa nada" Y agrega…"Me gusta estar contigo Ranma, es todo"

Esa respuesta hace que Ranma se sonroje…entonces traga saliva y se dispone a seguir comiendo. "_Que pasa conmigo? Ahora que le digo?....Demonios, debe estar pensando que esto es una cita. Un momento!" _Se sorprende. "_En que estoy pensando? Estoy en una cita con ella?"_

Tanto silencio por parte de Ranma preocupa a Shampoo. "Ranma, que tienes?" Pregunta inesperadamente, temiendo que él se aburriera con ella.

"Eh? No, no es nada je je, la cena está deliciosa" Contesta rápido tranquilizando a Shampoo…"_Vamos, esto no puede ser tan malo" _Y enseguida_."_ _Eso es!! No es tan malo en verdad, tengo que relajarme y todo saldrá bien"_ Piensa tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

En ese momento, Ranma da vuelta la hoja y se dispone a aprovechar esta cita improvisada. La expresión de su rostro deja notar más relajación y se dispone a tener una amena conversación con la linda chica.

"Shampoo!" Comienza. "Yo quisiera…preguntarte algo" Dice el chico llamando la atención de la joven.

"Si, Ranma?" Contesta la joven emocionada.

"Hasta donde sé, tú eres una guerrera amazona (aclara su garganta nuevamente) pero, no sé mucho del lugar de donde vienes en realidad. Quisieras…hablarme un poco sobre él?" Concluye dejando a la chica responder.

Shampoo se quedó sorprendida en ese momento.

Era posible que Ranma se mostrara interesado en saber de la vida de Shampoo? La chica parpadeo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero en eso…

Ranma pregunta. "Qué? No debí preguntar? O es que dije algo malo?"

Shampoo da un pequeño suspiro y prosigue. "No. Está bien, es solo que es la primera vez que quieres saber de mí. Y dime, que quieres saber?" Pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

"Ah! De acuerdo. Entonces….bueno, yo sé que en tu aldea solo habitan mujeres" Hace una pausa y sigue…"Pero dime, que pasa con los hombres en ese lugar?" Termina Ranma con su pregunta.

Shampoo piensa unos segundo y responde…"Los hombres? (guarda silencio y luego sigue) je je hay hombres en la aldea desde luego. No creas que la habitan las mujeres nada más, solo que los hombres son minoría allí."

"Eh? Y eso por qué?" Pregunta Ranma intrigado.

"Bueno…los hombre que habitan la aldea son los padres y esposos de las amazonas y nada más. (Hace una pausa y continua) Ya que es muy frecuente que los hombres con quienes nos casamos sean mayores que nosotras, estos fallecen antes y es por eso que no son tantos como nosotras." Contesta Shampoo.

Un escalofrió corre por la espalda de Ranma. "Padres y esposos nada más?" Pregunta el joven. "Y qué hay de sus hijos? Y por qué tanta diferencia de edad entre hombres y mujeres Shampoo?"

Shampoo ríe en voz baja. "Vaya! Esas son muchas preguntas Ranma" Sonríe ella.

"Si, es cierto. Perdona" Dice Ranma poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Esta bien Ranma. Me halaga tu interés y disfruto mucho charlar contigo" Asegura ella. Después de ese comentario, el muchacho toma confianza y sonríe...esperando a que Shampoo le responda…Y luego la chica continua…

"Las Niuketzu (**N/A: **Así se escribiría el nombre de la aldea de Shampoo pronunciándolo en castellano. En chino se pronuncia **Nǚjiézú**) somos mujeres que se entrenan en el combate desde que son muy jóvenes, y es por esa razón que somos mas fuertes que otras mujeres de la región. Los hombres de nuestra edad son débiles para nosotras ya que son inexpertos en comparación nuestro y por eso los que pueden llegar a vencernos son los mayores, aquellos con más mas experiencia en combate" Concluye Shampoo.

Y Ranma agrega con un tono fanfarrón…"Perdóname Shampoo pero…yo te derroté, y tenemos la misma edad"

Shampoo sonríe y agrega…"Es cierto Ranma. La razón es que tú eres más fuerte y hábil que otros hombres" Al decir eso Ranma se sonríe a sí mismo.

"Me parece bien que lo reconozcas ja ja!" Dice el chico regodeándose como de costumbre. "Y dime, las amazonas no se casan con hombres de su misma aldea?" Continua con las preguntas…

"No. Veras, todos los hombres que habitan la aldea son de otros lugares en China. Nosotras solo nos casamos con hombres que puedan derrotarnos y los únicos hombres que hay en ya están casados con amazonas de la aldea…nosotras solo preferimos tener hijas mujeres y no varones. Si los hay, estos no practican artes marciales" En eso Shampoo es interrumpida por Ranma…

"Qué?!!" Se sorprende el muchacho.

Shampoo prosigue a explicarle…"Así es. La razón es muy simple Ranma, Niuketzu es una aldea de amazonas guerreras, en ella, es natural que las mujeres sean más fuertes que los hombres y también que seamos la mayoría"

"Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, hay un sentido en todo eso. Pero, que pasa con los hijos varones?" Pregunta el joven…

"No es frecuente que nazcan varones en la aldea pero cuando sucede, está en la madre la decisión de conservarlo o no" Contesta la chica…

"Que quiere decir eso?" Pregunta Ranma muy curioso…

Shampoo muy dispuesta a resolver las inquietudes de Ranma, deja de hablar por un momento y reacciona…"No me hagas caso. La verdad es que muy pocos hombres han nacido en mi aldea je je, el único hombre nacido allí actualmente es Mouse"

"Mouse?" Dice Ranma confundido. "Espera! Mouse si sabe artes marciales!!"

"Si eso es verdad, pero Mouse aprendió artes marciales fuera de la aldea, en realidad él no pelea con las chicas amazonas" Le aclara y continua…"Él y yo crecimos juntos y se que el nunca supo pelear sino asta que tubo la edad suficiente para salir de la aldea de viaje de entrenamiento" En ese momento Shampoo se pone a recordar y le cuenta a Ranma…."Mouse siempre conoció las leyes de la aldea, desde que éramos pequeños él se fijo en mí, entonces quiso retarme para así casarse conmigo, pero no lo logró, ya que él no sabia pelear….Luego paso año tras año proponiéndome que me casara con él incluso cuando ya había adquirido habilidades de combate. Aun así nunca más se atrevió a pelear conmigo. De todos modos yo nunca tuve interés en Mouse"

"Y dime, no has pensado en darle una oportunidad? Alguna vez?" Le pregunta Ranma…

Shampoo cambia la expresión de su rostro y contesta directamente. "Claro que no!!" Y Ranma se asusta. "Las leyes dicen que una amazona solo se casa con un hombre que sea capaz de vencerla y siempre ha sido así!"

"De acuerdo, esta bien. No te enfades" Dice el chico de la trenza indicándole a la joven que baje la voz.

"Lo siento. No debí contarte sobre eso…" Le explica a Ranma.

"No, no te preocupes. Fui yo el que preguntó" Responde él.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, El joven de pelo negro dirigió la mirada a su plato (ya vacío) y luego vio a Shampoo y se propuso cambiar de tema…"Shampoo. Que hay de tu familia? Me refiero a que no vives solo con tu abuela verdad?"

Shampoo mira fijamente a Ranma y le contesta. "No, es cierto. En mi casa, en la aldea, vivo con mi bisabuela y con…mi papá" Responde lentamente…

"Tu…papá…" Dice Ranma curioso. "Nunca lo habías mencionado Shampoo, cómo es él?"

"Cómo es mi papá?" Repite ella…"Hmm, no sé que decirte. La verdad no me parezco mucho a él, sabes"

"A no?" Le pregunta el chico. "Y que hay de tu madre?...Te pareces a ella entonces?"

La mirada de Shampoo cambia y se torna serena, respira profundamente y continua…"Si…me parezco a mi mamá. Eso es lo que parece en las fotos…"

Esa última frase capta la atención del muchacho.

"Fotos?...Como? Tú no…" Y Shampoo lo interrumpe…

"Sí Ranma….mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña" Shampoo guarda silencio por un segundo y luego continua. "Pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal, la verdad, no la conocí"

En ese momento, Ranma sintió algo recorrer su pecho, luego trago saliva. "Perdóname Shampoo…yo"

"No te preocupes Ranma, no es nada" Shampoo dice con una sonrisa…"Ranma?"

"Si? Que sucede?" Pregunta él con intención de cambiar el tema…

"Cuéntame de ti, sí?" Shampoo pensó lo mismo que Ranma y decidió cambiar el tema ella misma.

El chico se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. En otro momento, Ranma no le hubiera hablado a Shampoo sobre su familia…pero él sintió que se lo debía después de la charla anterior…

Shampoo estaba al tanto de que Ranma tenía madre pero que aun así no vivía con ella. Entonces él solo pasó a contarle sobre los viajes que hizo con su padre, de los lugares que visitó, de su entrenamiento, etc., etc.

Ambos estaban pasando un grato momento junto, divirtiéndose. Shampoo le prestaba toda su atención al joven, en un momento ni ellos se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo…y cuando lo hicieron ya pasaba de media noche…

Ranma se ofreció a acompañar a Shampoo al Café del Gato.

En todo el camino hacia el restaurante, la joven no dejó de sonreír. Ranma por su parte, también se sentía cómodo y por primera vez no lo consideró extraño…

Habiendo llegado a su casa, Shampoo se despidió primero…

"Muchas gracias Ranma! No sabes cuanto significó esta noche para mí!" Dijo la linda chica abrazando el cuello de Ranma con fuerza. De inmediato, la trenza del joven se eriza hacia arriba.

El chico de la trenza se tomó un segundo para devolverle el abrazo y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shampoo…cuando lo hizo la chica, cuyo rostro estaba sobre el hombro de Ranma y con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de inmediato. En ese instante movió su cara y se colocó mirándolo directo a los ojos, ambos jóvenes con algo de rubor en el rostro (Ranma más que Shampoo) y a centímetros del otro.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a correr. "Sh…Shampoo. Ya es de…masiado tarde…" Interrumpió el chico dejándose mostrar muy nervioso.

Shampoo tenía deseos de besarlo pero…por razones que ni ella misma entendía, retrocedió y ambos se separaron. Ranma le dio una sonrisa y dijo… "Yo, también me divertí. Aún…no sé cómo me convenciste, creo que nunca lo sabré, pero…gracias Shampoo" A lo que ella sonrió aun más.

Antes de que el chico diera la vuelta para irse, Shampoo se apresuró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después entró al restaurante….y Ranma solo pensó en lo que ese beso no le permitió decir…"_Buenas noches…"_

* * *

En la casa Tendo, ya todos estaban dormidos (Ryoga se había ido). Ranma no quiso hacer ruido y en lugar de entrar por las puertas decidió saltar el muro. Apenas dio unos pasos hacia dentro, un objeto voló hacia él (Ranma lo esquivó), volteo a verlo y se trataba de una naranja…alzó la mirada nuevamente y vio que fue su papá el que se la había arrojado.

"Papá! De que se trata esto?" Dice Ranma levantando un poco la voz.

"Ranma! Estoy decepcionado de ti!" Contesta el viejo en un tono más alto…"No pareces mi hijo! Como puede ser que actúes de esta forma!" Continua reprochando al muchacho.

"Espera papá, no sé de que estas hablando!" Aclara Ranma.

Genma corre en dirección a su hijo y coloca sus manos en los hombros de este. "Me refiero…a que sé que pasaste todo este tiempo con Shampoo. (Hace una pausa, apretando los hombros de Ranma) Ranma, por qué no piensas en Akane? que es tú prometida…Por qué no piensas en como esto la haría sentir eh?"

El rostro de Ranma dibuja una expresión de enojo y enseguida libera sus hombros de las manos de Genma. "Escucha papá. Yo solo fui a cenar con ella…es más, ni siquiera fui por cuenta propia. Ella me llevo!" Explica aún enfadado y el hombre de gafas lo interrumpe.

"Esas son solo excusas!! Pudiste haberte negado y quedado a cenar con Akane y la familia, Ranma….Tú hiciste, una mala elección muchacho!!" Le reprocha al chico…

"Una mala elección?!" Exclama Ranma. "Sabe esto papá!…Si Akane se entera de esto, de seguro se enfadará y nada de lo que diga para defenderme…como el hecho de que no paso nada con Shampoo…serviría para evitar que me golpee!" Le explica…

"Si Akane se entera? (Dice algo preocupado y hace unos segundos de silenció) Quieres decir que no se lo dirás?!" Le cuestiona Saotome a su hijo…

"No escuchaste, lo que acabo de decir?!" Protesta Ranma. "Claro que no se lo diré! Estoy cansado de siempre la misma historia!" Aclara.

"Ranma!! No te reconozco!!" Protesta Genma."Akane es tu prometida….."

Ranma interrumpe bruscamente. "Solo para ti papá!! Akane es mi prometida, pero solo para ti. El compromiso lo arreglaron tú y el tío Soun, y nunca estuve de acuerdo. Aún hoy…NO estoy de acuerdo!"

"Pero, Ranma…" Intenta hablar el viejo…

"Akane es una chica tan poco atractiva y por demás violenta. En la vida quisiera casarme con una chica así!!" Ranma dice en un tono de voz por demás alto…y respira unos segundos, dejando a su padre sin palabras…

"Ranma…." Genma intenta hablar por segunda vez pero…

"Ya estoy cansado de esto!!" Grita tomando a su padre de la ropa y lo arroja al estanque, convirtiéndolo en panda. "Me voy a dormir" Concluye el chico entrando a la casa…

El panda, de cabeza en el estanque, saca un cartel. "De acuerdo, pero no te enfades. Buenas noches"

Después de una larga noche, al día siguiente en Furinkan. Era la clase de deportes, las chicas se encontraban en la cancha de afuera jugando _baseball _mientras los chicos hacían gimnasia dentro del gimnasio.

La habilidad de Akane en el juego era tan buena como de costumbre, sin embargo su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas…

Era el momento de la chica Tendo al bate. Ella se colocó en el plato y miro fijamente la bola que venía hacía ella.

Akane logró golpearla con todas sus fuerzas haciendo ganar a su equipo…Todas festejaron la anotación de la chica, hacía el final de la clase, todas se sentaron en el césped. Segundos después se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y los chicos salieron del gimnasio.

Ranma levantó la mano saludando a Akane del otro lado del campo y se fue al vestidor para lavar su cara y cambiarse…

En el vestidor de los chicos, todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. En un momento sugirió Daisuke como al azar…"Oigan…no seria bueno que alguna vez, el profesor nos dejara hacer un partido contra las chicas?"

"Si, seria algo divertido" Agrega Hiroshi. "Siempre nos separan en deportes y cuando hacemos la clase juntos siempre es en conjunto…nunca chicos contra chicas" Menciona luego.

"Oye! Tú que opinas Ranma? No te gustaría jugar un partido contra Akane?" Hiroshi le pregunta a su amigo…

Ranma se estaba cambiando las zapatillas y en un momento…

"Ranma? Qué opinas….?" Daisuke vuelve a preguntar, pero cuando voltea a ver el banco donde Ranma estaba sentado, el chico ya no estaba allí.

Sus amigos lo buscaban con los ojos pero Ranma había desaparecido del vestidor. Bueno, desaparecer es un decir, porque a unos metros detrás del vestidor, el panda había secuestrado a su hijo…

"Papá! Qué crees que estas haciendo?!!" Grita el chico sobre la espalda del animal. "Ya suéltame!!" Agrega él, pero el panda no reacciona a sus ataques y sigue caminando.

Unos cuantos pasos más y el panda se detuvo. Pone a su hijo en el suelo y le enseña un cartel. "Tenemos que hablar"

"Papá, estoy en la escuela…No puede esperar?" Pregunta Ranma.

El panda saca otro cartel. "Se trata de Akane!" Y este llama la atención del muchacho.

"Akane?" Dice Ranma intrigado. "Qué pasa con ella?"

Entonces el panda seguido del anterior, saca otro cartel. "Y Shampoo!" Este segundo cartel hace que el joven de la trenza gruña y se enfade, entonces él le contesta…"Escucha, si quieres seguir con la charla de anoche…no estoy interesado en participar. Así que me voy papá."

El panda se rocía con una tetera de agua caliente, volviendo así a su forma original. "Escucha Ranma. Se trata de algo más que eso" Le avisa Genma a su hijo.

"Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta Ranma.

El señor Saotome se sienta en el piso y con una expresión de total seriedad prosigue a hablar. "Hijo esto va más allá de una simple cita. No puedo permitir que tú y Shampoo estén juntos (hace una pronunciada pausa mirando a Ranma a los ojos) Ranma! Qué pasará conmigo si Tendo lo descubre? Y si cancela el compromiso? (Genma empieza a llorar) Considéralo hijo, nos quedaríamos en la calle sin un lugar a donde ir!!!"

"Que cosas dices!" Dice enojado el chico, sujetando al viejo de su ropa.

Genma asustado por el gesto agresivo de Ranma le dice. "Solo estoy diciendo que me parece poco inteligente de tu parte abandonar a Akane para quedarte con esa chica, Ranma"

"Y quién dijo que yo haría tal cosa!!" Grita el muchacho sacudiendo a su padre.

Entre la sacudida de su hijo, Genma balbucea…"Pero es la verdad!…Ranma….te gusta Shampoo...pero, hijo…entiende que lo suyo no…puede ser!!!" Ranma suelta a Genma y sin previo aviso estrella su puño en la cara del viejo.

"Estás loco o qué?" Protesta el chico. "Eso no es cierto!"

El hombre panda acaricia su rostro con un pañuelo…"Bueno…no puedo decir que estás enamorado de ella pero…." Expresa él y guarda el pañuelo. "No puedes negarlo hijo, lo veo en tu cara."

"No digas tonterías!!" Contesta el chico..

Su padre se pone de pie y lo interrumpe. "Aja! Admites que es una tontería!" Dice señalando a Ranma con un dedo, luego dirige ese dedo a sus gafas. "Que bueno que lo reconozcas. Considerando todas las situaciones por las que esa chica te ha hecho pasar, el peligro en el que nos ha puesto…los malos momento que pasó Akane…" A estos comentarios, Ranma golpeaba sus dientes entre ellos mientras se crujía los nudillos…"No es difícil darse cuenta de que Shampoo es una mala…."

Entre los comentarios de Genma, Ranma le arroja bruscamente un cubo con agua en la cabeza. Enseguida le propina al panda una patada que lo saca volando de la escuela…En el aire, el panda se aleja de la secundaria Furinkan con un cartel. "Que tengas un buen día hijo"

* * *

Al final de las clases, todos los chicos y chicas salían del colegio, Ranma en compañía de Akane y su amiga Ukyo.

"Que creen? El recreo fue estupendo" Festeja la chica de la espátula en la espalda. "Logré hacer muchas ventas hoy!" Termina la oración.

"Yo tampoco me puedo quejar, hoy si fue un buen día" Dice la chica Tendo. "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Ranma. Estabas muy distraído en clases....más que de costumbre (agrega al final con un tono ligero a burla)"

Ranma no hace gesto alguno frente al comentario de Akane, el chico se veía muy distraído. "Ranma…?" Pregunta la chica de pelo corto.

Continuando con la caminata…el chico pensaba en las palabras de su papá _"Que bueno que lo reconozcas. Considerando todas las situaciones por las que esa chica te ha hecho pasar, el peligro en el que_……._" _ Pero luego otro pensamiento se atravesó por su mente y la expresión de su rostro cambia… ("_No sabes cuanto significó esta noche para mí!" Mientras abrazaba el cuello de Ranma con fuerza.)_

"RANMA?!" Otra vez la chica le llama la atención y él responde haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

"Te sucede algo Ranma?" Le pregunta Ukyo.

En el momento en el que Ranma se disponía a contestar….delante de ellos se veía a un grupo numeroso de mujeres corriendo furiosas a un pequeño bulto saltarín (o eso era lo que parecía)

"ES ÉL OTRA VEZ!!!!" "DETENGAN A ESE VIEJO!!!!" "SE LLEVA NUESTRAS PRENDAS!!!!" Gritaban todas ellas en dirección a los chicos.

"Hahahahahahaha no pueden atraparme!! Ahora toda esta ropa intima es mía!!!!" Decía el bulto en señal de triunfo (**N/A: **No hace falta decir quién es el bulto! xD)

"Es ese anciano libidinoso!" Se queja el chico de la trenza…

"Bueno. Hasta aquí llego el buen día" Dice Kuonji en señal de fastidio.

Happosai seguía saltando con su botín en la espalda. Tan alegremente que no notó a Ranma y las chicas…cuando pasaba delante de ellos, se estrella contra la espátula de Ukyo y cae al piso…

"Auch! Quién puso esa pared ahí?" Dice el viejo enano masajeando su cara a causa del golpe…Luego sacude la cabeza y se da cuenta frente a quién estaba acostado en el piso. "Ah Ranma, que bueno que te veo. Mira todas esas señoritas me persiguen. Quieren quitarme mi tesoro…como buen discípulo quiero que te encargues de ellas, muchacho"

"Ah sí?...Con mucho gusto maestro" Responde el chico agarrando el bulto de ropa de mujer.

"Espera, Ranma!!" Dice Happosai confundido. "Qué estas haciendo?"

"No se preocupe, me encargaré de las mujeres…Chicas! Aquí tienen. Esto es suyo, verdad?" Dice Ranma, y les arroja el bulto del anciano pervertido.

Las mujeres se apoderan de las prendas y se acercan al viejo con escobas y rastrillos, todas comienzan a golpearlo brutalmente…Mientras los jóvenes observan el espectáculo.

"Bueno eso fue divertido. No les parece" Comenta Ukyo.

"Si, al final el maestro siempre tiene lo que se merece" Agrega Akane.

"Eso le pasa por sin vergüenza" Dice Ranma al final…

Las mujeres mientras tanto, le daban su merecido al viejo.

"Chicos los dejo…Tengo que ir a abrir el restaurante. (Luego saluda) Nos vemos, adiós Ranma!" Se despide la joven de pelo largo y se va…

Cuando las mujeres se fueron, creyeron dejar al anciano pulverizado en el suelo, pero Happosai no estaba allí. Ranma y Akane voltean para ir a casa…en ese momento el anciano aparece delante de ellos lleno de tierra y con rasgaduras en su ropa.

"Ranma! Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu maestro" Advierte el maestro y saca una de sus bombas Happo-Dai-Karin. "Serás castigado!"

"Akane!" Dice el chico alzando la mano para proteger a la joven.

"Toma esto Ran…" Y el viejo es atropellado por la bicicleta de Shampoo.

"Ni Hao Ranma" Saluda la linda amazona.

"SHAMPOO!!" Exclaman ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Y Happosai fue dejado atrás, pero el viejo sacude su cabeza y se arroja sobre la joven china.

"Shampooooo lindaaaaaaa!!" Grita el viejo para abrazarla.

En el momento en que Shampoo voltea para ver al viejo, enseguida Ranma le propina un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja atontado en el suelo.

"Ranma, que gusto verte!!" Dice la chica con una sonrisa y le da un abrazo para saludarlo.

"Ho...hola Shampoo" Saluda Ranma tratando de que la joven lo soltara.

"Mira! Te traje un delicioso platillo de fideos y carne para que almorcemos juntos!" Comenta Shampoo señalándole a Ranma la caja de entregas del Neko Hanten.

"Ah…que bien Shampoo. Pero no crees que es mejor que me lo sirvas en el restaurante?" Sugiere el muchacho mientras la amazona le sonríe con dulzura…"De todos modos gracias, pero ya me estaba yendo a casa…" agrega al final.

A todo esto, Akane solo observaba…dio un respiro hondo y suspira. "Ranma. (El chico voltea a verla) Si quieres, ve al restaurante con ella. Esta bien" Sugiere la chica Tendo…"Estoy llegando tarde a la casa. Tú puedes irte con Shampoo"

"A...Akane, estás segura?" Pregunta el chico confundido.

"Si! Descuida, que te diviertas" Le sonríe la chica de pelo corto y se va dejando a los dos jóvenes atrás.

En el restaurante, Ranma se terminaba el plato de fideos. "Mmh, estuvo delicioso Shampoo, gracias"

"Que bueno que te gustó yerno" Le dice la bisabuela. "Por cierto, que agradable sorpresa que estés por aquí"

"Bueno es que Shampoo me invitó y me estaba muriendo de hambre. A demás, me gusta mucho la comida de aquí abuela" Comenta el chico alegremente.

"También supe, que tú y Shampoo cenaron juntos anoche" Adhiere Cologne mientras su bisnieta pasa a recoger los platos. "Me alegra saber que están pasando más tiempo juntos ja ja ja"

Mouse, que escuchaba todo desde la cocina, corre a la mesa de Ranma…."Qué?!!!!!!" Grita atolondrado. "Entonces fuiste a cenar con Shampoo!!!! Como te atreves Ranma!!!"

"De que hablas?....No empieces Mouse, acabo de comer!" Dice el chico de la trenza, pero solo logra enfadar más al chico pato.

"Prepárate Ranma Saotome!!!" Anuncia haciendo a Ranma ponerse de pie.

"Mouse!! Deja en paz a Ranma!!" Protesta Shampoo.

"No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de él si tanto lo quiere, Shampoo" Dice sacando a su oponente del restaurante.

"Mmh esto será interesante" Sugiere la vieja amazona mirándose a los ojos con Shampoo. Luego ambas salen afuera a contemplar la pelea.

Mouse y Ranma se miraban cara a cara. "Te voy a quitar las ganas de invitar a salir a mi prometida!" Dice el chico de gafas enfurecido.

"Si, lo que tú digas. Adelante Mouse" Responde Ranma muy confiado…

"Toma esto!!" Y ahí va el primer movimiento de parte del chico pato y de su manga arroja una garra de acero sujeta a una soga.

Ranma la esquiva sin problemas y se arroja contra el chico para darle un golpe. Mouse no logra evitar el golpe y este le da en la boca del estomago, sin embargo el golpe no pareció surtir efecto. "Que? Eso es todo?" Presume el chico pato sacando de debajo de su vestimenta una tabla de madera. De inmediato el chico de la trenza se aparta de su oponente…"Esta vez, si te dolerá. Ya veras!" Advierte Ranma enojado…"Ja ja …no te confíes Ranma. No te dejaré ganar esta vez" Agrega Mouse fanfarroneando, y lanza contra el muchacho una cadena que logra alcanzarlo y sujetar su brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Ranma cuidado!" Advierte Shampoo.

Ranma no se preocupó por eso y sujeto la cadena con sus manos, ambos peleadores jalaban de cada lado intentando que el otro cediera pero ninguno lo consiguió. "Ríndete Ranma!" Mouse dice expresando una orden. "Ni lo sueñes, no podrás ganarme" Responde el chico de la trenza con toda confianza.

En ese momento el joven Saotome pasó de jalar de la cadena a correr hacía Mouse. A una distancia de solo centímetros, comenzó a lanzar continuos golpes contra el joven chino y este le respondía con un cuchillo en cada mano. Sin que se diera cuenta de la precisión del chico pato, Ranma sufrió una herida en el antebrazo. Aprovechando la abertura en la defensa de del chico de la trenza, Mouse alcanza a golpearlo en el rostro.

En impacto hizo que el muchacho retrocediera un paso hacia atrás, pero no logro derribarlo. "Ese golpe no estuvo mal, te lo reconozco" Dice él.

"Ranma…pienso darte muchos más como ese. Pienso alejaré de Shampoo para siempre!!!" Grita Mouse amenazando a su rival. Saotome se reincorpora para continuar….Esta vez, decidido a ganar.

"Cierra la boca!!!" Grita Ranma y da un salto sobre el contrincante para darle una patada. "TOMA ESTO!!" Y logra derribar al joven chino…al caer, Mouse pierde sus gafas.

Por increíble que parezca, Mouse se pone de pie….de su manga saca un gran sable chico. Al alzar la mirada ve a Ranma caminar hacia Shampoo que estaba con su abuela observándolo todo. La chica estaba maravillada ante la provisoria victoria de su prometido y corrió a premiarlo.

Mouse no precisó gafas para ver a Shampoo dándole a Ranma un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo que él se deprimiera. "Shampoo…por qué?" Se lamenta el muchacho….La depresión le duro muy poco, sus ojos reflejaban su odio hacía Ranma.

"_Me las pagaras Ranma..._" Medita el enfurecido chico. "RANMAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Da un grito de carga mientras corre hacia su objetivo apuntándolo con su sable.

Pero eso no funcionó. Ranma de inmediato, apartó a Shampoo de su lado y se dio vuelta, así, con una patada logro hacer que Mouse soltara el arma, dejándolo sin palabras. "Se acabo Mouse….Y por cierto. Espero que te quede claro, que Shampoo no es tu prometida" Le dice el joven Saotome mirando al chico pato a los ojos con seriedad.

"Ranma…" Dice Shampoo impresionada por lo que vio y escuchó.

Luego lo ataca con su truco de las castañas calientes. Habiéndolo dejado sin oportunidad alguna de responder a su ataque…Ranma le da el golpe final usando la palma de su mano, y con un golpe certero en el pecho, lo arroja contra una pared dejándolo (desde luego) fuera de combate.

Al final Ranma voltea a ver a Shampoo con una sonrisa. "Gané…"

La amazona muy contenta mira al chico a los ojos. "Ranma….peleaste por mi?" Dice emocionada.

Ranma no le responde….y solo le da una sonrisa triunfadora. Enseguida la chica corre una vez más hacia él y lo estrecha en sus brazos…al mismo tiempo, él hace lo mismo.

La bisabuela observa hacia el rincón donde Mouse estaba y una expresión de decepción se muestra en su mirada. Luego, voltea hacia Ranma y Shampoo y su expresión se torna mucho más alegre…

Shampoo, sin quitar sus brazos del chico, se separa un poco de él y lo mira directamente con ojos llenos de felicidad. El chico de la trenza, con el rostro ligeramente rojo, la mira a los ojos…

Shampoo sonríe. "Wo ai ni!!" Y abraza a Ranma otra vez.

"_Shampoo…_" Dice él en su mente y después piensa. "_Podrá ser, que_…._en _verdad....me_ este enamorando de ella?_" Mientras Shampoo le revisa su herida en el brazo.

**Hola (otra vez) lectores!!!! =)**

**Que les pareció? **

**Parece que los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Shampoo han cambiado. En el próximo capitulo, Ranma se propone averiguarlo y decide invitar a Shampoo a una cita "**_**romántica**_**" **

**Pero no estarán solos!….Podrá el sueño de Shampoo volverse realidad, o se convertirá en una pesadilla? **

"**No se pierdan este emocionante episodio. Hasta entonces!"**


	6. La cita perfecta de Shampoo?

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!!**

Unos días después, en la casa Tendo. Akane tomaba el té con sus hermanas mientras charlaban un poco.

"Cual es el problema, Akane?" Preguntó Nabiki sosteniendo su taza.

"Problema?" Akane hace una pausa…"Bueno, no sé si es un problema, Nabiki"

"Pero, Akane. Dices que las cosas entre tú y Ranma han sido algo extrañas últimamente, verdad?" Consulta Kasumi con su hermana menor.

La joven de pelo corto mira a su hermana mayor. "Si, bueno, a decir verdad….Ranma es el que ha estado actuando extraño…" Entonces, Nabiki agrega…

"Te refieres a su actitud con Shampoo?" La chica de pelo corto café pone una mirada seria. "Akane, es tu prometido, no es así? En ese caso, no puedes dejar que ella te lo quite, hermana"

"En cierto punto Nabiki tiene razón, Akane. Ranma es tu prometido" Adhiere Kasuni.

"Si, Ranma es mi…prometido pero…" Dice, dudando por un momento. "Yo se lo que piensa él al respecto y por mi parte, yo tampoco lo elegí a él" Finaliza más firme la menor de las Tendo.

"Pero….Akane…." Dice la mayor de las chicas.

"Que, estas diciendo?" Pregunta la hermana del medio, muy tranquilamente. "Piensas romper tu compromiso con Ranma?"

Ante esta última pregunta, Akane comienza a pensar en que sería lo mejor que ella puede hacer frente a este dudoso momento en su relación con el joven Saotome.

Sin embargo, ella no dará ningún paso hasta no saber que siente Ranma en realidad.

Mientras en su cabeza…"_Y que, si a él le gusta Shampoo!! Já! No es asunto mío!!!_"Luego, Akane piensa…"_Solo quisiera saber_...._si se trata de uno de los trucos de Shampoo. Pero_…._ y si esta vez, Ranma está interesado de verdad?"_

La chica suspira. "No hay nada que pueda hacer....sería su elección después de todo" Y sigue pensando. "_Será mejor que lo averigüé pronto_"

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Genma y Ranma….

El chico de la trenza dormía una siesta…

**Comienza el sueño:**

_El joven corría por un gran pasillo de piedra, dentro de lo que pareciera un castillo chino. El pasillo parecía no tener fin…y mientras más avanzaba, para adentrarse en la habitación contigua_...._unas criaturas con garras y alas azules, saltaban de las paredes para atacarlo y detenerlo. "Aléjense de mí!! Quítense de mi camino!!" Grita Ranma, al mismo tiempo que derribaba a esas criaturas_..._metros más adelante, el chico divisa una gran puerta de madera y acero. _

_Al llegar a ella, la abre apresuradamente y detrás de la puerta, justo frente a él, se podía ver la silueta de una joven de cabello largo con las manos encadenadas en la pared._

"_Princesa!!" Grita el joven y corre hacia ella._

"_Ranma!!" Grita la joven. "Cuidado!!" Advirtiéndole_…

_En eso, un hombre con ropas de guerrero__, embiste al joven de cabello trenzado, arrojándolo al otro extremo del cuarto._

_Este oponente poseía una mirada brillante, y un semblante oscuro. _

_En el sueño de Ranma, este era, el captor de la hermosa princesa_...._Si_ _bien el joven, quería rescatarla, el joven no podía ver el rostro de la chica ya que un ligero brillo no lo dejaba ver de quien se trataba._

_El muchacho se puso de pie y se enfrentó con el gigante_…_el tamaño de este, no significo nada para Ranma, ya que luego de tres movimientos, el chico lo arroja sobre unas vasijas en una esquina de la sala, encontrándose libre para liberar a la linda chica._

"_Ya estoy aquí!" Dice el chico de la trenza, desatando las manos de su princesa._

_Luego, él la toma entre sus brazos. La princesa, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento le dice_..._"Salvaste mi vida"_

_Ranma, acerca su rostro al de ella para besarla_....._La joven cierra sus ojos esperando por el beso de su héroe y susurra_..._"Airen_...."

**Fin del sueño:**

"Aaahhh!" Grita el muchacho, despertándose bruscamente mientras respira en forma agitada, y lleva una mano a su frente…."Shampoo…" Dice en voz baja.

Akane entrenaba en el patio junto a la soga de colgar la ropa, partiendo una pila de tejas con una mano como siempre. Justo en ese momento un sonidito capta su atención y mira a un costado…

"P-Chan!!!" Grita la chica corriendo a abrazar a su cerdito mascota. "Donde has estado P-Chan?" Le pregunta al cerdito en sus brazos mientras este la acaricia con el hocico.

"Oye Akane!!!" Se escucha a Ranma gritar desde la puerta de la casa. "Qué haces?" Y se acerca a ella…"Ah, P-Chan regreso"

"Como estas Ranma?" Pregunta a chica…"Si, mira. P-Chan volvió!" Dice contenta.

Entonces ambos chicos empiezan a charlar…"Akane, creo que debo decirte algo" Y la chica lo mira directamente.

"Decirme qué?" Pregunta ella.

"Quisiera hablarte de Shampoo…Akane" Le dice Ranma algo preocupado.

Dentro de la casa, Genma veía a ambos chicos charlar…su rostro parecía serio. "Qué hace aquí, señor Saotome?" Le pregunta Soun Tendo que paso por ahí.

"Ah!! Tendo, es usted ja ja" Dice Genma nervioso.

"Claro que soy yo. Qué sucede?" Le pregunta su amigo, enseguida Soun ve hacia fuera…"Ahh, si son Ranma y Akane…digame señor Saotome (y dirige su mirada al hombre de gafas), los estaba espiando?"

"Espiarlo?!" Exclama Genma. "No, claro que no Tendo. Yo solo…miraba el jardín, el arbusto junto al estanque está floreciendo, no lo ve?" Inventa para despistar a su amigo…

"Si, es verdad Saotome…Bueno, qué le parece, si lo reto a una partida de shogi?" Dice Tendo y dirige a Genma a la sala…

"Si…claro Tendo" Dice el señor Saotome sin más remedio, y se va con su amigo a jugar…

Mientras tanto, Ranma le comentaba a Akane acerca de lo que, él creía, le estaba pasando con Shampoo…

"Ranma, no lo comprendo. Por qué ahora te fijas en Shampoo de repente?" Pregunta la chica de pelo corto desconcertada.

El chico mira a la muchacha y luego hacia el piso…"La verdad, no lo sé Akane, yo solo quería decírtelo porque…tu sabes…" Ranma dice algo perturbado.

Akane lo observa con cuidado y se le ocurre mencionar…"Dime, no crees que se trate de un truco de Shampoo o algo por el estilo, Ranma?"

El joven levanta la mirada y cruza sus brazos. "No lo creo Akane…"

"Y como es que estas tan seguro?" Interrumpe la chica, preguntando.

"Si esto fuera obra de Shampoo, ya estaría enamorado de ella. Y por el momento no sé que es esto que siento…" Y sigue meditando…

"Entonces. Sí sientes algo por ella, Ranma" Expresa, cortando la meditación del muchacho.

En su interior, Akane se siente algo frustrada. Esa frustración se deja notar cuando sin querer aprieta al pequeño cerdito en sus brazos, haciéndolo chillar. "Oh! Lo siento, P-Chan" Dice ella y lo acaricia en forma de disculpas…

Ranma no dejaba de dar vueltas…..se estará enamorando de la chica amazona?

Akane tampoco podía dejar de meditar al respecto…en un momento, la chica no sabe que hacer y suspira. Su mascota, que estaba escuchando todo atentamente, mira preocupado la importancia que la joven Tendo muestra, ante la idea de que a Ranma, tal vez le guste otra chica. Y eso deprime un poco al chico dentro del cuerpo del cerdito.

"Invítala a salir" Dice Akane repentinamente…

"Eh!" Exclama Ranma "Qué?" Creyendo no haber escuchado lo que la chica acababa de decir.

El chico de la trenza y el cerdo negro miraban desconcertados a la joven de pelo corto. "Si quieres despejar tus dudas, sobre lo que sientes por Shampoo, ten una cita con ella. O de que otro modo se te ocurre que puedes averiguarlo, Ranma?" Explica la chica.

"Pero Akane, tú….a ti no te importa?" Pregunta él, sorprendido.

"Qué quieres que diga?!" Pregunta Akane, subiendo el tono de su voz. "Lo que tú puedas o no sentir por Shampoo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y a mi no me importa, así que…"Dice, ya, un poco molesta. "Ve y sal con ella, tal vez descubras que en verdad te gusta, y la quieras como tu prometida!!" Concluye sarcásticamente y casi como gritando. Y enseguida se da la vuelta y camina a la casa con P-Chan en sus brazos.

"A sí?!!" Le grita Ranma a la chica, mientras esta se va…"Como quieras! La invitaré a salir, ya veras!!! Y de seguro será más divertido salir con Shampoo, que con una chica tan fea y violenta como tú!!" Akene se detiene apretando sus dientes muy enojada. "Luego no olvides que tú fuiste quien lo sugirió, Akane!!!" La chica deja a su cerdito en el piso, agarra una de las pesas que se encontraban por ahí y se la arroja a Ranma por la cabeza…"Ja! Fallaste boba!" Grita el muchacho, y muy distraído, es golpeado por una gran piedra que la chica le arrojó después, quedando atontado en el suelo.

"Eso le ensañará quien es violenta. Vámonos, P-Chan!" Le ordena a su ascota y se van.

* * *

Horas después, Shampoo salía del Neko Hanten (Café del Gato) para hacer el deliveri. Después de entregar cuatro pedidos, paseaba con su bicicleta por una calle ancha, camino a la próxima dirección. Más adelante, estaba Ranma en una esquina viendo a Shampoo acercarse.

"_Muy bien_..._en parte, Akane tiene razón. Debo salir con ella para estar seguro_" Piensa el joven de cabello trenzado. A medida que Shampoo se acercaba con su bicicleta, el corazón de Ranma palpitaba más y más fuerte. "_Un momento! Y si Shampoo, en verdad me gusta? Qué haré luego?_...._Tal vez esto sea una mala idea_…" El chico comienza a desesperarse. "Hgrr aaahhh….Qué voy a hacer?!!!!.....Uh!" Grita el muchacho y un par de brazos lo rodean por detrás.

"Oh Ranma, mi amor!! Esto es como un sueño!!" Exclama la voz familiar de una chica muy emocionada. "En verdad, has venido a mi escuela a verme, que felicidad!! Hohohohoho!"

Ranma se voltea aterrorizado, al escuchar la risa característica de…"Kodachi!! No! Espera, qué haces aquí?!!" Grita el chico tratando que quitarse los brazos de ella de encima.

"Ranma! Como que, qué hago aquí? Pero si estamos en las puertas de mi escuela" Dice la Rosa Negra, muy tranquila.

En efecto, la ruta que Shampoo recorría, camino a su próxima entrega, pasaba justo frente al instituto San Hebereke (escuela para señoritas a la que asiste Kodachi).

"No, esto es un error. Mira Kodichi, yo no…" Trata de explicar el chico..."No estoy aquí por ti, si?…estoy esperando a…alguien!"

"No finjas, se que estas aquí por mi…si no por quien más? Hohoho!" Asume la excéntrica joven. Y esta acaricia el rostro del muchacho…

Ranma comienza a gratar…"No, Kodachi! No hagas eso…por favor!!"

Para ese momento, Shampoo paso de largo el colegio San Hebereke, sin haber notado a los dos chicos. No obstante, la joven china escucha los gritos desesperados del joven Saotome. "Kodichi!! No!! Detente!!!" Y detiene su bicicleta.

"Vamos Ranma, te llevaré a mi casa y tomaremos el té juntos!" Dice la joven Kuno llevándose al chico sin dejarle otra opción.

"Alto ahí! A donde crees que llevas a Ranma?!" Aparece Shampoo, interrumpiéndole el paso a la chica de cabello negro.

"Shampoo!" Dice Ranma…

"Vaya, pero si eres tú. Ranma vino a verme, así que tú solo has venido a interrumpir, Shampoo. Hohohoho" Se entromete Kodachi.

"Oye, eso no es cierto!!" Grita Ranma.

Shampoo se baja de su bicicleta. "Suelta a Ranma. O ya veras!!" Dice, amenazando a la Rosa Negra.

"Ja! No me digas, en guardia!!" Dice Kodachi desafiando a la amazona. "Espera aquí, Ranma mi amor"

"Oigan, esto no en necesario!" Dice Ranma, siendo totalmente ignorado.

Entonces ambas chicas comienzan a pelear. Kodachi saca su listón y lo utiliza contra Shampoo, pero esta se defiende haciendo a su oponente capturar una caja de cartón en su lugar. De inmediato, la chica de cabello color azul lavanda saca uno de sus chúi y se lanza en una ataque directo, logrando golpear a la muchacha.

En su segundo intento por golpear a la joven Kuno, esta saca un par de sus bolos de combate y los utiliza como defensa, dejando atrapado el chúi de Shampoo entre ellos…

Las dos chica forcejean para hacer retroceder a la otra y segundos más tarde, Kodachi separa sus armas y comienza a atacar a la linda amazona con sus bolos. Sin otra cosa que hacer, más que defenderse del ataque a gran velocidad de la Rosa Negra, Shampoo cambia la estrategia golpea ambos bolos a la vez, haciéndolos volar de las manos de la chica gimnasta.

Shampoo reacciona. "_Ahora!"_ Dando un gran salto acrobático hacia atrás y atrapando los bolos en el aire. Aterrizando a una buena distancia, la joven los arroja como si fueran cuchillos contra Kodachi, apuntando a las mangas de la chica…de esta forma, la joven Kuno queda inmóvil y fuera de combate, con ambos brazos clavados contra una pared.

"Como te atreves…me las pagaras!!" Dice enfurecida la joven gimnasta (de pronto, suena la campana de San Hebereke)

Compañeras de Kodachi, se percatan de la conmoción y corren a ver…cuando llegan, todas quedan sorprendidas al ver a su capitana inmóvil y sujeta a la pared…Aprovechando la distracción, Ranma le dice a Shampoo que se alejen de allí, entonces ambos suben a la bicicleta de la amazona y se van…

"Kodachi, estas bien?" pregunta una de las chicas del equipo de gimnasia.

"Como fue que te hicieron esto?" Dice otra, mientras liberaba a su compañera.

"Esa Shampoo me las pagará. Cómo pudo hacerme esto y quitarme a mi Ranma?!!" Dice Kodachi en el mismo estado de furia. Luego saca una rosa negra y la coloca frente a sus labios. "Esto no se quedará así…hohohohohoo!"

Shampoo, conducía su bicicleta con Ranma detrás de ella. Ya lejos de la maniática muchacha, los chicos se detienen bruscamente….Ranma cae del vehiculo sobre su espalda.

"Ahh, gracias por la ayuda, Shampoo" Dice el chico sentado en el piso.

"Ranma, que bueno que te salvé de esa lunática" Dice Shampoo y salta de su bicicleta..."Estaba haciendo unas entregas hasta que te encontré" Y en eso, el joven la interrumpe.

"Si, lo sé. A decir verdad, estaba esperándote, cuando Kodachi apareció" Comenta Ranma.

"Tú, me esperabas?" Pregunta la chica sorprendida, pestañeando dos veces.

"Si, así es…Shampoo. Te…gustaría…salir conmigo?" Le propone, dejando a Shampoo sin palabras.

Después de unos segundos…"Es en cerio?" Dice ella, levantando una ceja. Pero la reacción no tardó en llegar….la amazona da un grito de emoción y se arroja a los brazos del chico de la trenza. "Claro que si!!! Ranma, estoy tan feliz!!!" Grita entusiasmada.

Ranma le sonríe y la toma de los brazos para levantarse. "Perfecto!" Exclama el chico, ya de pie.

"Debo terminar de hacer las entregas, te parece si nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en…." Shampoo sugiere, y Ranma la interrumpe repentinamente.

"A las tres esta bien, pero…yo escogeré el lugar" Dice él. "Hay un lugar que creo te gustará, Shampoo. Es un parque de entretenimiento, que esta a ocho calles del mercado….dicen que el lugar contiene una cafetería, una plaza con vista al lago y tiendas de todo tipo. Te veré allá, esta bien?"

"De acuerdo!! Ay! Ranma, no puedo esperar para nuestra cita. Te quiero mucho!! Nos vemos a las tres" Dice Shampoo, subiendo a su bicicleta. "Zai chien!" Y se aleja.

Ranma se relaja y suspira…"Bien, tengo una cita con Shampoo" Dice el chico muy tranquilo y luego se preocupa de si mismo. "No puedo creer lo que dije" Y golpea su cabeza con una mano.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, en el Café del Gato. Shampoo le cuenta lo sucedido a su bisabuela…

"Shampoo, que suerte tienes, niña!" Le dice la anciana a la linda chica. "Por cierto, deberías aprovechar esta cita con el yerno para hacer que se decida a hacerte su esposa" Y entonces piensa. "Después de lo que sucedió entre él y Mouse el otro día, creo que Ranma está realmente interesado en ti. Ja ja ja"

"Tú crees, abuelita?" Le pregunta Shampoo emocionada…y comienza a fantasear.

**Comienza la fantasía:**

_Ambos jóvenes se encuentran parados a la mitad de un puente, entonces Ranma da unos pasos hacia Shampoo. __"Shampoo, esta tarde ha sido grandiosa…me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo" Le dice el muchacho de la trenza mientras toma las manos de la linda chica. _

_Shampoo se acerca al muchacho lentamente_…._"Ranma_...._wo ai ni…" Y cierra sus ojos. _

**Fin de la fantasía**

"Tienes razón bisabuela, esta cita con Ranma, será mi sueño hecho realidad!!"

Más tarde, ambas cierran el restaurante y la joven comienza a prepararse para su cita.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Tendo, Ranma hacia lo mismo.

El chico se arregló muy bien para su cita…sale de su habitación y al pasar por la sala, este sale rápida y sigilosamente para no ser visto por Soun y Genma. Creyendo no haber sido visto por nadie gira para salir por la puerta y entonces….

"Aahhh!!" Grita Ranma del susto y se cubre la boca rápidamente.

"Qué? Viste un fantasma…" Se burla Akane, que se apareció con P-Chan frente a él.

"Akane, me asustaste…" Explica el joven Saotome.

"Que bien vestido estas, Ranma" Dice la chica en sentido de burla. "Por qué te escabulles?"

Ranma dirige su mirada a la sala, viendo a los padres de ambos y dice…"Es que, no quiero que ellos me vean salir de aquí y luego empiecen a preguntar, eso es todo" Le susurra a la joven de pelo corto.

"Entonces, aprovecha y sal por el costado…Kasumi no está" Le sugiere ella.

"De acuerdo. Me voy" Y Ranma sale por la puerta del costado…"Gracias!"

El muchacho sale por la cocina y se va por la puerta de enfrente....Sobre el techo de la casa, el maestro Happosai, que tomaba una siesta, se despierta y nota a Ranma saliendo de la casa…

"Ese es Ranma!" Dice mirando fijamente al muchacho…"_Vaya, como se vistió_…_Ja ja ja, el chico debe de ir a una cita_" Piensa y se sorprende de inmediato…"Ahhh, si Ranma tiene una cita, eso quiere decir que va a ver a una hermosa señorita!! Siiii!! Y yo como su maestro iré a apoyarlo!!!" Grita el anciano lujurioso al mismo tiempo que planeaba acercarse a la _hermosa señorita_, y va tras él saltando de casa en casa…sin que el chico se diera cuenta, desde luego.

Akane se asomaba por la puerta mirando hacia la dirección que el chico de la trenza había tomado y en el fondo, la chica espera que no hayan problemas…

Ranma había llegado al lugar con tiempo de sobra y se sentó en una banca a esperar por Shampoo. A una cierta distancia de la ubicación del muchacho, Happosai esperaba con expectativa, cual de sus pretendientes seria la que saldría con el chico. Cuando se cumplió la hora, la joven llegó puntual en su bicicleta, su rostro lucia contento, pero más contento aún al ver al joven Saotome esperando por ella mientras la saludaba.

"Ni Hao, Ranma!!!" Saluda la chica de ojos carmesí.

"Como estas, Shampoo?" Le contesta él como saludo…"Ven, dejemos tu bicicleta por allá!" Sugiere después.

Así, la cita comenzó bastante tranquila. Por supuesto, Shampoo quería ir del brazo con Ranma, pero él huía a esa posibilidad…más allá de eso, la joven se sentía feliz de estar a solas con el chico de sus sueños…

"Aayy!!! Pero si es la hermosa Shampoo!!!" Festeja Happosai cuando logra ver quien es la cita del chico Saotome. "Un momento! Ranma tiene una cita con Shampoo? Hmm esto si es raro…" Piensa el anciano. "Bueno, eso no importa!! Llego la hora de divertirse…je je je!" Entonces los sigue de cerca esperando el momento de aparecer.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a un aparador a mirar unas imágenes de parejas pasando momentos juntos por una pantalla. También se veían lindos y pacíficos paisajes…y ambos parecían sentirse a gusto uno al lado del otro.

Instantes luego, Ranma guió a Shampoo por un sendero que rodeaba un gran lago, el cual estaba cercado para que la gente no se acercara demasiado.

Los dos se apoyaron sobre la cerca y el chico le señaló a los peces que saltaban cerca de ellos. Shampoo sonreía al ver sus colores y en un momento giro la cabeza.

"Mira!" Dijo, y le señaló un pequeño grupo de flamencos que nadaban juntos.

"Es la primera vez que veo aves como esas" Dijo Ranma.

"Verdad? Yo he visto flamencos antes, en China" Le comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Minutos después siguieron caminando…Ranma disimuladamente, dirigía sus ojos a Shampoo. La chica sonreía y él no negaba que estaba disfrutando el paseo.

Luego entraron a una tienda y fueron a ver una sección que enseñaba gafas de sol, entonces de entretuvieron probándose algunos.

Ranma se probaba los que, según él, lo hacían ver atractivo. Y le dio unos a Shampoo para que se probara…la muchacha se reía mientras el chico la observaba y sonreía. La joven se probó unas cuantas, y entonces le probó otras al chico, colocándoselas ella misma en el rostro, después dejó ver el espejo, y Ranma se sorprendió al ver que las gafas que le probó Shampoo, eran de mujer….

"Oye!!" Dijo el chico de la sorpresa mientras que Shampoo se reía de él. "Eso no es divertido!!"

Entonces se sacó las gafas de sol y la linda chica salió corriendo de la tienda, aún riéndose. "Ven acá, Shampoo!" Grito como advertencia y salió a perseguirla…

"Ranma! Atrápame si puedes!" Se burlaba, ella.

"Eso no fue divertido, Shampoo!! Espera a que te atrape!" Decía Ranma, mientras la perseguía.

El chico perdió de vista a la amazona, deteniéndose en medio de un campo con columnas y caminos de concreto. "Shampoo, donde estas?!" Grita el chico, mirando en varias direcciones.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tendo.

"Akane, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dice Nabiki, que acababa de entrar a la casa con un paquete de patatas fritas en la mano.

"Si, que sucede Nabiki?" Le contesta su hermana, que estaba sentada junto a la mesa.

"Cuando venía para la casa, pude ver a Ranma que se iba muy arreglado a algún lugar. Y también vi al maestro Happosai, que parecía, lo estaba siguiendo" Explica la chica. "Pero tienes idea de por qué Ranma vestía así? No habrá salido a una cita, o si?"

Akane no sabía que contestar. No podía dejar descubierta la cita de Ranma y Shampoo, o eso la metería a ella, y a Ranma en problemas….pensando en lo que Nabiki le dijo, Akane rebobinó unos segundos y se exaltó.

"Qué?!! Dices que el maestro seguía a Ranma?" Pregunta ella preocupada.

Su hermana mayor le contesta. "Bueno, no estoy segura pero…si, parecía que lo seguía o al menos iba en la misma dirección"

Y Akane se puso de pie. "Ahí no!"

"Pero dime, Akane….que pasa con….Ahh…Akane?" Dice Nabiki y ve a su hermana salir corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Volviendo al parque, Ranma seguía sin encontrar a Shampoo.

"Vamos, Shampoo. Se que estas por aquí!" Dice el chico de la trenza.

Shampoo, que miraba como Ranma la estaba buscando, se ocultaba de él para divertirse un poco. Entonces cae del árbol de donde se ocultaba. Cuando el chico escuchó el sonido del aterrizaje de Shampoo, este se volteo y la amazona salto a sus brazos, haciendo a los dos caer sobre el césped.

"Ay! Con que ahí estabas, Shampoo" Dijo en chico en el suelo.

"Te sorprendí! Verdad, Ranma?!" Presumía ella sobre él. "Este lugar es hermoso, Ranma!"

"A si?...Que bue…bueno que te estés divirtiendo" Dice el chico algo nervioso, mirando en los ojos de la linda joven.

Shampoo sujetaba más fuerte el cuello de Ranma, sin dejarlo moverse. "Muchas gracias, airen!!" Dice ella y se acerca al rostro del joven queriendo darle un beso…

Viendo que Shampoo se acercaba a sus labios, Ranma se sonrojó por completo y se levantó de inmediato. "No…no me agradezcas….Ven, la cita a…aún no termina….Shampoo" Dijo alterado, y tomando la mano de la chica.

Shampoo sopló hacía arriba en señal de persistencia. Ella aún quería besarlo…pero no se rindió, ya que estaba segura de conseguir su beso al final de la cita. Entonces siguió caminando de la mano del muchacho.

Y pasaron por un lugar que parecía cancha de fútbol, pero en lugar de jugadores, estaba lleno de chicos y chicas paseando en bicicleta…

Entonces a Shampoo se le ocurrió buscar su bicicleta, que no estaba lejos, y sugirió que ambos fueran a dar un paseo.

Ranma no quería que fuera Shampoo la que le diera el paseo a él, a si que le pidió darle el paseo él mismo, y la amazona dijo que sí.

Shampoo se sentó detrás de él en el vehiculo, cruzando sus brazos por delante del pecho de Ranma y salieron a dar una vuelta….El joven Saotome se sentía muy bien con los brazos de la linda chica alrededor suyo, aunque lo ignoró enseguida….ya que si pensaba demasiado en ello, se sentiría nervioso otra vez.

La chica de cabello color azul lavanda, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras abrazaba al muchacho, y recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de este, cerrando los ojos por un segundo….Ranma pudo sentir, en ese instante, la oreja y mejilla de Shampoo contra su espalda y se sonrojó nuevamente, en ese momento, escuchó a Shampoo susurrar…"Wo da airen…" Como si estuviera dentro de un sueño.

El joven de cabello trenzado sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva. "Shampoo…" Y la joven levanto la cabeza. "Ya…nos detuvimos…"

"Shampoo, te traeré algo de beber, de acuerdo?" Le sugiere Ranma.

"Oh esta bien…Yo iré a dejar mi bicicleta en aquel lugar" Contesta, señalando donde se guardaban las bicicletas.

Los chicos se separaron para hacer lo que habían dicho….Shampoo guardo su bicicleta y esperó a Ranma junto a un camino de tierra, sentada en una banca. Segundos más tarde, sintió una mano en su hombro…

"Volviste pronto Ran….Aaaaahhh!!!!!" Grito luego de ver a Happosai junto a ella. Shampoo se puso de pie rápidamente. "Es usted!!!"

"Si, soy yo. Ay Shampoo, que linda te ves" Dice el anciano dando un salto sobre ella…"Shampooo!!! Dame un besito!!!" Grita el lujurioso….

En vez de recibir su beso, recibe una bofetada de parte de la muchacha, haciéndolo caer al piso. "Que cree que esta haciendo, maestro Happosai?!!! Aléjese de mi!!!" Le grita enojada….

"Por favor Shampoo, yo solo paseaba con Ranma, que me dijo que tenia una cita con una linda chica, y quería divertirme también con ustedes…." Dialogaba él, para distraer a la joven.

"Con Ranma?" Dijo curiosa…

"Si, así es…Ahora….Shampoo, porque no le das un abrazo al abuelo Happosai!!" Responde el viejo y se lanza, otra vez, contra la linda amazona.

"Aléjese de mi, anciano pervertido!!" Grita Shampoo y sale corriendo, escapando del viejo.

Ranma se acerco a la banca con dos refrescos en la mano pero no vio rastro de Shampoo. "Eh?...Donde estará?" Se pregunta y fue a buscarla…

Ranma corría en la dirección que tomaron Shampoo y el viejo.

Mientras tanto, Akane logró llegar al lugar de la cita en busca busca de Ranma o Happosia. La chica Tendo corrió a la sección de tiendas, y fue vista por un sirviente ninja que paseaba acompañando a su amo.

"Mire, amo Tatewaki. La señorita Akane esta aquí" Señaló Sasuke, el siervo de Kuno Tatewaki.

"Akane? Donde, Sasuke?" Pregunta el muchacho, atrapado por la curiosidad. "Ah! Pero si es la bella Akane….Sasuke! Vamos!" Le ordena a su acompañante y va en busca de la joven.

La chica de cabello corto se detuvo frente al puente hacia el lago, buscando con la mirada, en donde pudiera estar el anciano. "Ay, espero no haber llegado tarde" Se preocupa la chica.

"Akane Tendo!!" Llama Kuno a la joven, presentándose frente a ella. "Esto debe ser el destino, mi querida Akane" Continua, y saca un ramo de rosas.

"Kuno, vete. No puedo perder el tiempo" Dice ella desviando su mirada…

"Akane, ya que estamos los dos aquí….deberíamos aprovechar esta hermosa tarde juntos, preciosa" Dice el chico de la espada queriendo sujetar las manos la muchacha…

Ranma se cruzo por ese camino y notó a Kuno y Akane juntos. "Akane?...Que hace ella aquí?" También pudo escuchar a la chica, que enfadada le decía a su perseguidor que la dejara en paz. "No puede ser!"

"Linda Akane, ven conmigo…te invitaré a dar un recorrido juntos….Ayggh!" Dice Tatewaki y cae al piso sobre su cara.

"Señor Tatewaki!!!" Dice Sasuke, sorprendido.

"RANMA!" Agrega la chica Tendo, igual de sorprendida. Ya que el chico Saotome cayó sentado sobre la espalda del otro joven, llegando a defenderla.

"Ranma Saotome, como te atreves!! Sal de inmediato de la espalda del señor Kuno!!!" Le grita el ninja indignado viendo a su maestro en el piso.

"Si claro" Le responde Ranma. "Salgamos de este lugar, Akane" Le dice a la chica, da un salto de la espalda del estudiante de kendo y ambos se van.

Junto a un bebedero, y lejos de Kuno…Ranma le pide explicaciones y la joven le responde el porque estaba ella allí.

"Que el maestro Happosai me siguió?!!!" Dice el chico de la trenza, entre un tono de enojo y sorpresa. "Bueno, hasta ahora, no lo he visto por aquí"

"Si! Y pensé que causaría problemas y vine a advertirte" Le contesta ella. "Y Shampoo?"

"La estaba buscando, cuando te vi con Kuno" Dice el muchacho....Y empieza a atar cabos. "Rayos!"

Akane reacciona al mismo tiempo. "Ranma! El maestro está con Shampoo, tienes que encontrarla!" Le dice y los dos corren a buscarlos.

Buscaron por todos lados y justo cuando comenzaron a desesperarse…"Ranma! Allá estan!!"

Shampoo peleaba con el anciano sobre el puente, mientras él, trataba de acercarse a la linda chica. Pero sin obtener resultado, comenzó a enojarse.

"Ya le dije que me dejara en paz!!" Grita Shampoo enfurecida. "Si no lo hace, esto se pondrá muy feo!" Le hace una advertencia.

"Ranma, ve y ayúdala!" Dice akane, y corre hacia el lugar de la pelea.

"Si!" Contesta el chico. Y corre hacia el lago. "Espera….Akane!!.....Aaahhh!!!" Se escucha a Ranma gritar.

El chico se tropezó con un trozo de concreto que sobresalía del piso y cayo al estanque de agua…."Ay, rayos…por qué me pasa esto a mi?!!" Grita la pelirroja, saliendo del agua.

Mientras, en la pelea del puente, Shampoo logro darle un golpe a Happosai…de lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que, se había dejado golpear a propósito para acercarse a ella. "Ahora si! Shampooo!!!"

"Yujuuu!!! Maestro!!!" Grito Ranma, para distraerlo y (de la nada) saca una prenda intima femenina de su bolsillo.

Sabiendo que es lo único que lo distrae de una batalla, y a demás guiñándole un ojo. La pelirroja llama su atención. "Mire!! Tengo un regalo para usted!!" Dice, llamando al viejo como una niña.

"Ranma?!!" Dicen Shampoo y Happosai al mismo tiempo….y el segundo se aleja de la chica para saltar hacia la portadora de la prenda.

"Que bonito!!!!" Grita el viejo lujurioso.

Esperando que se acercara lo suficiente, Ranma lo recibe golpeándolo con un gran pedazo de concreto en la cabeza. "Eso le enseñará, anciano perverso…ha ha ha ha!" Se ría la pelirroja.

"Ranma!! Me salvaste!!" Grita Shampoo, que corre hacia la chica Saotime.

"Bien hecho, Ranma" Le dice Akane.

"No, gracias a ti, Akane. Tú fuiste quien me advirtió del maestro" Le contesta con una sonrisa.

"Shampoo, lamento lo que sucedió. En verdad…yo quisiera…"

"No lo sientas…al final, viniste y me salvarme!" Agrega la amazona sonriendo.

"Ranma….Yo me encargaré del maestro" Le comenta la chica de pelo corto levantando al anciano del piso.

"Continuamos con la cita, Ranma?" Pregunta Shampoo…

"Ranma!!!! Ya veras!!!!" Aparece Ryoga enfurecido que se interpone entre la chica de la trenza y Shampoo, queriendo golpear a la primera.

"Ryoga!!" Se sorprenden Ranma y Akane de ver al chico en ese lugar.

Hibiki avanza con sus puños contra la pelirroja. "Como pudiste lastimar a Akane. Salir con otra chica y hacerla enojar!!! Eso no te lo voy a permitir!!!" Le grita el chico furioso.

"Ryoga!! No estoy haciendo esto para enfadar a Akane. Ya déjame en paz!!" Dice Saotome que esquivaba los ataques del chico cerdo.

"Ryoga, por favor!!Detente!!" Le decía la chica Tendo.

"No intentes detenerme, Akane" Le responde firmemente. "Le voy a dar lo que se merece. Ranma no tiene derecho a hacerte esto!!!" Continua el chico, dejando a Akane sin nada que decir. (Era lógico que nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer)

Entonces Ranma toma el trozo de concreto que uso con Happosai y se lo arroja a Ryoga. Pero éste lo recibe con su truco de la explosión, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

"_Demonios!_" Se dice Ranma, en su cabeza.

"Ahora recibirás tu merecido, Ranma….!!!!!!" Grita el chico de la bandana…pero cuando va a golpear a la pelirroja, Ryoga se desmaya y queda inmóvil.

Ranma ve al chico en el piso…"Ryoga?...Pero que?..." Y al levantar la mirada, se da cuenta de que Shampoo había golpeado a Ryoga en la cabeza con uno de sus chúi.

"No voy a tolerar más interrupciones" Dijo ella, cruzada de brazos.

"Sh...Shampoo!" Exclama Ranma…

El día…el largo día, había terminado y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Akane recostó al inconciente Ryoga sobre un banco y volteó a ver a Ranma (convertido devuelta en hombre) y a Shampoo que estaba hablando a unos cuanto metros de allí.

"Shampoo…Se que esta no…" Y Ranma suspira. "No fue la cita que esperabas…" Le decía el chico, un poco desilusionado, con la cabeza agachada…y entonces, levanta la mirada. "Pero, aun así….quiero que sepas, que comenzó siendo la mejor cita que he….." (**N/A: **Como saben, Ranma es un chico que no ha tenido muchas citas que digamos)

Y la amazona, que no lo resistió más, le da deliberadamente un dulce beso en los labios, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma. Completamente desprevenido, el chico quedo inmóvil. Y sentía que su corazón estaba en su garganta.

A todo esto, Akane miraba y gruñía del enojo…cuando quiso decir algo en voz alta, escuchó el sonido de Ryoga despertándose y volteó a verlo.

"Ayhhh…Que me pasó?" Dice Hibiki, masajeando su cabeza. "Que pasó con Ranma?" Y luego ve a la chica de pelo corto arrodillada frente a él. "A….Akane!" Exclama sorprendido.

"Que bueno que despiertas" Le dice con una sonrisa. "Ryoga. Que vinieras no fue una muy buena idea, sabes?"

No digas eso, Akane...." Le responde el muchacho mirando al piso.

"Pero te agradezco que lo hallas hecho por mi" Agrega al final, con una mano sobre la mano del chico.

"Akane!" Dice él en voz baja, frente al gesto amable de la chica Tendo. Y aprieta sus puños.

Buscando un poco de valor…Ryoga se pone de pie y le da su mano a Akane, para ayudarla a levantarse también. En ese momento se ven a los ojos y el joven le da un abrazo y le dice. "No tienes nada que agradecerme, Akane" Con un tono serio.

En eso, levanta la mirada, encontrando a Ranma en los brazos de la amazona. Frente al cielo anaranjado.

La amazona se separa del chico de la trenza y le dice. "Ranma. Hiciste todo, por que esta fuera la cita perfecta. Pero aun y todos los problemas….Fue un sueño hecho realidad para mi. Te amo"

Cuando escuchó las palabras de Shampoo, Ranma sintió que aún y con las interrupciones, logró hacer las cosas bien. Y se sintió bien consigo mismo, dejándoselo saber a Shampoo con una sonrisa.

"Ranma…" Escuchó decir a Shampoo en voz baja. Y sin pensarlo…

Ranma dirigió una mano hacía el rostro de la linda chica y pudo notar, que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Espero a que la joven cerrara los ojos…Y acercó sus labios a los de ella, dándole un calido y gentil beso….

**Hola lectores!!!!**

**No puedo esperar a saber que les pareció este capitulo!! No se olviden de dejar sus ****"Reviews" :D**

**Para los fanáticos de esta pareja, por primera vez, Ranma besa a Shampoo por decisión propia^^**

**Parece que las cosas van bien para Shampoo, no lo creen? ****En el próximo episodio, Shampoo se verá en dificultades al creer que Ranma será de ella finalmente. Ya que Ukyo y Kodachi harán lo que sea por impedirlo. Pero….le dará Ranma la rozón? **

"**No dejen de ver este emocionante episodio. Hasta entonces!" **


	7. En sus marcas, listas Fuera!

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!!!**

Esa noche después de su cita, Shampoo llego a su casa. Cologne la escuchó entrar y fue enseguida a darle la bienvenida.

"Ya regresaste Shampoo. Dime, como resultó la cita….? Shampoo?" Se preguntó a si misma cuando vio a su bisnieta.

"Buenas noches, bisabuela…" Le contestó Shampoo. Caminó hasta el fondo del restaurante y entró a su casa, pareciendo ignorar a su bisabuela. De inmediato, esta la siguió.

La anciana nunca antes había visto a la joven de ese modo…es más, una vez que Shampoo tomó asiento, la abuela se acercó a ella y sacudió su mano frente al rostro de la joven. Tal como la anciana lo sospechó, Shampoo parecía estar en otro mundo. Su cara seguía mostrando la misma felicidad que sintió en su cita, cuando Ranma por fin la había besado.

Ya que la chica parecía soñar despierta, su abuela chasqueo los dedos para despertarla.

"Qué?!...Qué sucede, bisabuela?" Pregunta, Shampoo distraída y sin darse cuenta de donde estaba aun…

"No lo sé, Shampoo. Por que no me lo dices tú?" Le pregunta Cologne con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. "Como te fue en la cita con el yerno?"

Frente a esa pregunta, la joven suspiró y dijo…"La cita fue….increíble. Nunca pensé que Ranma pasaría toda una tarde conmigo y que además me halla besado sin que se lo halla pedido…" Volvió a suspirar. "Fue el beso más hermoso que Ranma me ha dado…"

"Niña. Debe ser el único beso que te ha dado" Expresa su bisabuela y enseguida retoma lo que había dicho. "Shampoo! El yerno te besó?! Eso es grandioso!!" Dice con una sonrisa…

"Si. Fue algo grandioso, bisabuela…" Le dice la chica, como si soñara despierta. "Él estaba parado frente a mí y sin que yo hiciera o dijera nada…Ranma colocó su mano en mi rostro y pude sentir como mi cara se entibiaba…" Prosigue a explicar…"Sus ojos azules eran calidos….como el atardecer en ese momento, cerré mis ojos y unos segundos después, su otro brazo abrazó mi espalda"

Cologne agarró un plato con galletas y empezó a comer, como si lo que Shampoo decía, se tratara de una película. "No quise abrir mis ojos, por temor a que fuera un sueño. En ese momento sentí su respiración aproximándose y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, hasta no dejar espacio entre ellos" El solo recordarlo, hacía al rostro de la amazona enrojecer nuevamente. "Cuando sus labios me tocaron, fue la sensación más dulce que halla sentido en mi vida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y casi podía temblar, pero…la calidez y ternura de su beso me dejaron inmóvil"

"Bueno Shampoo, la verdad no parece haberte ido nada mal ja ja ja" Festejó la anciana.

Shampoo suspiró profundamente…"Desearía que ese beso hubiera durado por siempre" Y entonces, despierta contenta de ese sueño…"La mejor parte, es que no parecía que Ranma quisiera separarse de mi"

"Vamos, prepararé la cena mientras tú me sigues contando de tu día" Le dice la abuela dejando el plato en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

En la casa Tendo:

"Parece que al final, las cosas te salieron bien…no, Ranma?" Le dice Akane al chico de la trenza.

"Eso creo" Le contesta él en un tono desalentador. "Dime algo Akane. Acaso viste algo…tu sabes…al final de la cita?"

"De que hablas?" Dice la chica fingiendo distracción.

"Bueno…se que tú y Ryoga aun estaban allí cuando la cita terminó" Le aclara el chico.

"Ahh, te refieres a eso…" Dice ella. "Si, es verdad…los vi y también vi el beso que Shampoo te dio. Pero, sabes Ranma? No puedo seguir enojándome por eso…ya que después de todo, le gustas mucho a Shampoo y no me sorprende que siendo del modo en que ella es, te haya besado…" Le explica Akane seriamente.

"Vaya. No pensé que fueras tan madura, Akane" Dice Ranma sorprendido.

"Qué! Quieres decir que soy infantil?!!!" Le responde, enojándose rápidamente y levanta su puño.

"No!! No!!" Grita Ranma cubriéndose con una mano. "No quise decir eso…" Continua y respira profundo. "Es solo que nunca pensé que fueras tan…comprensiva"

Akane se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda al muchacho. "Para tu información, Ranma, he madurado"

"Oye! Yo también soy maduro!" Le reprocha poniendo sus puños sobre la mesa.

"A si? Pues si eres tan maduro porque no te quedas con Shampoo, ya que te gusta tanto como para dejar que te bese. Y dejas de fingir estar comprometido con una chica tan poco atractiva como yo!!" Dice Akane con un tono alto de voz, sin darse vuelta.

"Lo haré cuando yo quiera! Y no cuando tú me lo digas, Akane!!!" Le contesta él discutiendo.

"Tienes que ser más sincero, Ranma" Dice la chica de pelo corto e inclina su cabeza para ver al chico. "Por qué no admite que Shampoo te gusta?!!...Ella te besó o no? Tuviste que haber sentido algo, y si no se lo impediste, entonces te gustó…Reconócelo, Ranma!!!" Dice Akane con rabia, como si lo estuviera desafiando.

"Ya basta!! No pienso seguir hablando de esto, Akane!" Dice el chico evadiendo la conversación.

"Que pasa aquí? De que están hablando ustedes dos? Pregunta Soun, que entra a la sala acompañado de su hija Kasumi.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ranma bajó las manos de la mesa mientras Akane agarraba su vaso y fingía que tomaba algo.

"Vamos; Chicos…De que hablaban?" Pregunta Soun otra vez, y sin recibir respuesta, de nuevo.

"Ranma, Akane…La cena estará lista en unos minutos" Dice Kasumi y se va hacia la cocina.

El señor Tendo se sienta en un extremo de la mesa mientras su hija, y se sirve algo de beber….En ese momento entra Genma convertido en panda. "Ah Señor Saotome…como estuvo su día?" Pregunta Tendo saludando a su amigo.

Y el panda saca un letrero. "Tengo mucha hambre!" y se sienta a la mesa.

"La cena estará lista pronto" Dice Soun.

Nabiki baja las escaleras y se sienta a un lado de la mesa junto a Akane, girando su cabeza y mirando a Ranma. "Que tal estuvo tu cita con Akane, Ranma?" El joven Saotome, que estaba tomando algo, se atragantó de enseguida.

"Nabiki!!!" Dice Akane, indicando que lo que ella dijo estaba fuera de lugar.

"Que dije? Que acaso no salieron esta tarde?" Pregunta su hermana ingenuamente.

"Es eso cierto, Ranma?" Le pregunta el señor Tendo al chico de la trenza interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Bue…no… yo…" Balbucea el joven.

El hombre de bigote toma las manos del panda y juntos bailan sobre la mesa alegremente. "Escuchó eso, Saotome?!! Los chicos tuvieron una cita ja ja ja!!!"

"Si! Felicidades!!" Expresó el oso con un cartel.

Kasumi entra al comedor y los dos adultos se bajan de la mesa…."Aquí esta la cena. Buen provecho" Dice la joven con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por la comida!!" Responden todos y se disponen a comer en paz.

Ranma, que estaba sentado frente a Akane en la mesa, se le arrima y le pregunta por lo bajo. "Oye Akane. Que hiciste con el maestro?"

"Cuando despertó, vio el sostén que le diste y se olvidó de todo. Luego se fue…no creo que regrese sino hasta más tarde" Le responde, también en voz baja.

La cena fue bastante tranquila esa noche. Y todos se fueron a dormir…

En su habitación, Ranma permanecía con los ojos abiertos, pensando y recordando el beso que él le había dado a la hermosa china, en su cita de esa tarde…

El chico de la trenza pensaba en la sonrisa de Shampoo. Por un segundo recordó nuevamente esa sensación de electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, cuando ella lo besó…Y comenzó a mover sus sabanas como signo de nerviosidad, luego colocó un brazo bajo su almohada y suspiro…" Miró a su padre, roncando. Aún como un panda, a su lado. Después miro hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos…"Shampoo…._Realmente se veía hermosa…_" Decía en su cabeza.

En ese momento, empezó a pensar en que fue lo que pasó por su cabeza para que quisiera besarla…"_Cuando me besó, sentí como latía mi corazón rápidamente, y el calor que invadía mi pecho hasta mi garganta_...._ Su rostro sonrojado_...._Rayos!_ _No sé como no pude evitar besarla_" Se regañaba a si mismo. "_Aunque, pensándolo bien, en verdad se sintió agradable_…._Sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Incluso, la sostuve en mis brazos_"

Ranma tapó su cara con la almohada y gruñó sintiéndose algo fastidiado. Segundos después se destapo por completo, a causa del calor que comenzaba a sentir y que en un momento, no lo dejaba respirar. "_Nunca antes_..._había besado a una chica de ese modo. De verdad me gustó tanto? Shampoo en una chica muy bonita. Aun así, será posible que_..."

"Ahhh Será mejor que me duerma…" Dijo, en voz muy baja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…la joven amazona paseaba con su bicicleta y sin darse cuenta, casi atropella a una chica que caminaba con un gran paquete en las manos.

"Lo siento, no te vi!" Se disculpa ella…seguido a eso, se da cuenta de que la chica era la cocinera de okonomiyaki, Ukyo Kuonji.

"Shampoo!" Dice la chica sorprendida. "Vaya…hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Que estas haciendo? Viniste a provocarme, o algo así?" Le pregunta.

"Nada de eso. Solo paseaba con mi bicicleta…en verdad no te vi. Y, que estas haciendo con ese paquete tan grande?" Le pregunta Shampoo.

"Que? Esto?...Es un pedido. La verdad no hago entregas pero, esta es una orden grande y el cliente paga muy bien por ella…Además llevo prisa, debo llegar a la escuela" Y se detiene en ese momento. "Por cierto Shampoo. En verdad estas paseando, o vas a la escuela a buscar a Ranma?" Le pregunta Ukyo provocándola…

"Cree lo que tú quieras…Espera! Ahora que lo mencionas, pasaré por Ranma luego de la escuela…Tal vez y tengamos otra cita" Dice la amazona sonriendo.

"Que?!" Grita la chica de uniforme. "Como que _otra cita_?!!!

"Te sorprende, verdad? No tuviste tiempo de enterarte por Ranma, que él y yo salimos juntos ayer" Declara la joven de ojos carmesí.

"Ayer?!!" Grita la chica de pelo café nuevamente.

"Si, así es...Pasamos juntos toda la tarde, divirtiéndonos mucho" Continua presumiendo.

La chica de la espátula no se deja convencer por las provocaciones de la joven amazona y le contesta…"Que tú y Ranma hallan tenido una cita es tan cierto, como decir que a él no lo gustan mis panes. Simplemente no tiene sentido, así que díselo a alguien que si te crea….A mi no vas a convencerme!"

"No tienes que creerme….pero hay algo que Ranma no va a decirte, que yo si!" Le contesta Shampoo, llamando su atención.

"Y que es eso?" Pregunta la otra joven.

"Al final del día, Ranma me dio un tierno beso…en los labios" Le responde ella muy relajada.

Kuonji se enfada y aprieta el paquete que llevaba…Sin decir nada más, afloja sus manos y sigue su camino con el seño fruncido…

La amazona solo se dedica a ver a la cocinera de okonomiyaki marchándose sin decir una palabra. Shampoo estaba segura, de que en el fondo, Ukyo sabía que ella decía la verdad.

Horas más tarde, en la escuela…Ranma estaba sentado en el patio, descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el beso de su cita, del día anterior.

"RANMA!!" Escucha el chico, y unas espátulas se dirigen hacia él. Por supuesto Ranma se corre de su trayectoria…y detiene con los dedos la última que le arrojaron luego de moverse.

Instantáneamente, ya sabía de quien se trataba. "Ukyo?! Qué sucede?" Le pregunta el joven de cabello trenzado y ve a la chica que ce acercó a él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

"Quieres saber porque?!! Explícame, como es que saliste con Shampoo en una cita, Ranma!!" Le contesta, sacudiéndolo con sus manos…

Cuando la cabeza de Ranma se detuvo, él dijo…."Cómo lo sabes?"

"Entonces es cierto?!!" Grita ella, más y más enfurecida. "Por que?! Por que saliste con ella? Si Shampoo es una demente…De seguro te puso un hechizo o comiste algo que te preparó, dime Ranma!"

"No, Ukyo…no fue nada de eso" Le contesta algo mareado…

"Espera! No…" La chica traga saliva. "No me digas que también es cierto que la besaste…Porque…entiendo que ella te besara pero, que tu lo hicieras? Eso…eso no puede ser!!!" Y desenvaina su gran espátula. "Dime que por lo menos, eso no es cierto!"

Ranma se asusta y finge una pantomima para distraer a su amiga. "Ukyo, escucha. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…tengo que decirte la verdad"

La chica de uniforme se cruza de brazos y finge no mirarlo, actuando con indiferencia.

"Escucha, Ukyo…" Le dice Ranma lentamente…

"Bueno, adelante…" Luego de unos segundos. "Ranma?....Eh? Ranma!!!!" Grita la joven de cabello atado, buscando al muchacho con la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico desapareció en un instante.

En su cabeza, la joven Kuonji dedujo…"_Te conozco Ranma. Así que la besaste…aun así, no creo que lo hayas hecho por ti mismo_" Y entonces guarda su espátula. "_Shampoo, esto no se quedará así. Ranma es mío! Ya veras_"

Afuera de la escuela, Ranma meditaba su situación…

"_Mientras más lo _pienso...Involucrarme_ con Shampoo me traerá grandes problemas_" Se preocupa el muchacho. "_Ahora es Ukyo, pero quien sabe que seguirá luego. Y conociéndola, y también a Shampoo_...." Su mente se queda en blanco por unos momentos…

"Ranma!" Grita un chico llamándolo. "Que haces, Ranma?"

Saotome reacciona y saluda a sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke. "Vamos a los video juegos. Quieres venir?" Le pregunta Hiroshi. El chico de la trenza aprovechó la idea y se fue con sus amigos para distraerse.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Okonomiyaki de Ukyo. La chica hablaba con uno de sus clientes, que por ciento es un manager de restaurantes que estaba de paso por Nerima para ganar publicidad. Este hombre hablaba con Kuonji sobre un evento que consiste en enfrentar a los cocineros de los locales de comida en una competencia de distintos niveles…

"En esta competencia se enfrentan la velocidad, destreza,….el sabor, y precisión de todos los que participen" Le explica el comerciante.

"Entonces todos pueden participar?" Pregunta la muchacha.

"Claro! Y es un evento en que todos ganan. Mientras más restaurantes participen, más reconocido será mi nombre" Le responde…"Y también los primeros puestos ganadores se dan a conocer durante el transcurso de la carrera. Sin mencionar la publicidad que ganarán al terminar el día"

"Si se trata de publicidad, por supuesto que participo!" Le asegura la chica de cabello café. "Estoy pensando en otro lugar al que le interesaría visitar…Sabe donde queda el Café del Gato? Es un restaurante chino. De seguro querrán participar" Le propone, ya ideando un plan para darle su merecido a la camarera china.

Cuando las noticias sobre la competencia llegan a oídos de la bisabuela, ella acepta de inmediato…"Shampoo! Tu participaras en la competencia!" Le anuncia entusiasmada, a su bisnieta.

"Pero, bisabuela…ese hombre dijo que son los cocineros los que participan de la carrera" Le comenta Shampoo.

"Si ya oí, pero yo ya estoy vieja para esas cosas. Y estoy segura de que si tú participas, nuestro restaurante ganará sin problemas ja ja ja ja" Festeja Cologne mostrando la confianza que tiene en la joven.

"Muy bien! En ese caso, no te defraudaré!" Le contesta con una sonrisa

* * *

En el restaurante U-Chan (Nombre escrito sobre la entrada del local de Okonomiyaki de Ukyo), Ranma y sus amigos entraron para comer algo.

"Hola Ukyo!" Saluda Hiroshi.

"Tres okonomiyakis, por favor!" Se ordena Daisuke. "Oye, Ranma. De que quieres el tuyo?"

"Uno de mariscos, para Ranma. Es su favorito" Le responde Ukyo y comienza a prepararlo. "De que lo van a querer ustedes, muchachos?"

"Calamar y champiñones, para mi, Ukyo!" Dice Hiroshi.

"Y el mío de alga y camarones, con salsa de soya, por favor!" Ordena Daisuke.

Al instante, la joven les preparo sus órdenes y se las sirvió. "Ranma, donde te habías metido hoy en la escuela?" Le pregunta la chica de cabello café sarcásticamente.

"Je je…Bueno Ukyo….yo, tuve que…" Tartamudea el chico, tratando de inventar algo.

"Ja ja No te preocupes, Ranma. Ya lo deje atrás" Le dice la joven, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos. "A propósito, Ranma. Mañana competiré en un evento para cocineros, y quisiera que bayas. Será muy divertido!" Le propone.

"Y, Ukyo…nosotros también podemos ir?" Preguntan los chicos.

"Si claro que pueden ir…" Les responde.

"Será de cocina, eh? Y dime habrá comida gratis?" Pregunta el chico de cabello negro, con los palillos en la boca.

"Bueno.." Piensa la chica. "No me hablaron de comida gratis….Pero si vas, te prepararé los okonomiyakis que quieras, gratis por un día!!" Dice ella.

"De acuerdo, entonces iré!!" Dice Ranma contentó.

"Ay! Que bien!!!" Festeja Ukyo…

Al día siguiente…el día de la competencia. Toda la gente se reunió en el lugar de largada de la carrera.

Muchos locales de comida se habían reunido y ya se veía, a los seguidores de algunos de ellos…en el lugar de concentración, todas las competidoras se vigilaban unas a las otras y entre todas…la representante del Neko Hanten ya le puso los ojos a la competidora de los okonomiyakis U-Chan.

"Vaya! Pero si eres tú, Ukyo" La saluda…

"Shampoo…Hm, la verdad no me sorprende verte aquí, sabes? Pero te aseguro que tú, si te sorprenderás!" Le dice Ukyo desafiando a su rival.

"De seguro me sorprenderé…de la facilidad con que te dejaré atrás ja ja ja!" Dice Shampoo, confiada.

"Ngrr….No me subestimes, Shampoo!!!"Gruñe la joven Kuonji. "Yo ganaré hoy! Y además Ranma estará aquí para animarme y ver como te venzo ja ja ja!!" Presume luego.

"Ranma está aquí! Con más razón…no me dejaré vencer!!" Agrega la amazona, convencida de ganar.

Sin ser vista por las demás, una joven extravagante escuchaba a estas dos competidoras. "_Muy bien, esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de esa molesta de Shampoo, y si mi amado Ranma esta aquí alentándome, no solo me vengaré de Shampoo_..._sino que además la venceré a ella y Ukyo frente a él, y ganaré la carrera_" Medita la muchacha. "Hohohohoho!!!" Se ríe en señal de orgullo frente a su plan, mientras las otras concursantes la observan como si se tratara de una demente.

La competencia va a comenzar. Todas en la línea de partida, escuchan las palabras del anunciante.

Ukyo, miraba a Shampoo desde el otro lado del salón y pensaba. "_Cuando Ranma me vea venciendo a Shampoo en la carrera, quedará tan impresionado que se olvidará de ella, y se quedará conmigo!_"

Pero hasta ese momento, Ranma no se aparecía por ninguna parte.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir!!! Y presenciar este evento!!! La Carrera de Restaurantes de Tokio!!!" Saluda el anunciante. "Comenzaremos en unos momentos, luego de presentar las reglas del juego y su objetivo!!"

"Comencemos!!!....A cada una de las cocineras…se le ha entregado una carta, una copia del menú de sus respectivos restaurantes, entre los platillos de la lista deberán buscar el que está señalado con el sello característico de nuestro señor, el manager del evento!! Una vez que lo encuentren, deben dirigirse a los ascensores y subir hasta el piso de las cocinas, donde prepararan el plato asignado a cada una. Al llegar a la cocina….como el menú, para cada una de ustedes, es tan familiar…Bueno, es lo que cocinan todos los días ja ja…Se les dará un limite de tiempo de diez minutos para prepararlo y luego bajar por el ascensor nuevamente y entregarlo a los hombres que las esperaran en las mesas…Las cuales llevaran el nombre del restaurante en el que cada una trabaja. Consideren esta, la etapa preliminar…ya que la que no termine de cocinar al final de los diez minutos, quedará descalificada!!!" (**N/A: **Por fin se toma un respiro y deja de hablar…Que tipo! Es un charlatán ja ja ja ja….pero buenos hay que exponer las "Reglas del Juego"….Continuemos!!!!**)**

"En sus marcas!....Listas!!.....Fuera!!!" Y así comienza el evento…

Habiendo localizado el plato señalado, las primeras en hacerlo corren a los elevadores y buscan en un papel pegado en la pared, el nivel de la cocina (4º Piso). Los elevadores se detienen uno por unos y cada una entra a la cocina. Al hacerlo, por cada chica que entra, empieza a correr un cronometro para ella. Que indica los diez minutos en cuenta regresiva…Allí todos los ingredientes, ya están predispuestos para todas y lo único que deben hacer es recoger los que necesitan y cocinar lo más rápido y bien, posible.

Hasta el momento Shampoo y Ukyo lo estaban haciendo bien, junto con las demás cocineras. Pero las cocinas de las dos primeras, se ubicaban una junto a la otra entonces…al mismo tiempo que cocinabas, le estorbaban a la otra, para quitarle tiempo.

Ukyo agarró espátulas extra y se las arrojo a Shampoo, quien rápidamente tomó una bandeja y la usó para cubrir su preparación con ella, luego se la arroja a su rival como un disco. La chica de pelo café hace su cabeza hacia atrás y lo esquivarla con facilidad…

Sin que lo notaran, la anónima y extravagante concursante, les dejó caer unos pequeños sobres con polvos para dormir sobre sus platos.

Ambas siguieron del mismo modo, y sin descuidar su propio trabajo hasta que…."TERMINE!!" Gritan las dos, al mismo tiempo. Y corren hacia el elevador, seguidas por las otras que lograron terminas el platillo antes de tiempo.

Al llegar a la planta baja todas corren de prisa al lugar donde las esperaban sus _clientes_.

Esta vez, Shampoo ataca primero y le lanza a Ukyo un par de palillos chinos justo a las manos, haciéndola soltar su bandeja. Antes de que cayera, la chica se arroja al piso logrando atraparla, sin embargo…la chica china le tomó la delantera.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kuonji se levantó y consiguió entregar su plato.

"Ha terminado la primera etapa de la competencia!!! He aquí a las veintiséis competidoras que lograron llegar a la mesa con sus platos intactos!!" El anunciante hace una pausa y recibe una nota de una de las personas ocupadas de las cámaras. "Atención!! Atención, concursantes…Me acaban de informar que una de ustedes llenó la ficha para ingresar al concurso la dirección de un restaurante falso y la copia de un menú perteneciente ya, a otra concursante!! A continuación daré el nombre de esta señorita…la cual será descalificada!! Y es…..!!.....La señorita Kodachi Kuno!!!!

"Oh!! No puede ser!" Dice la chica, dando a conocer que se trataba de Kodachi. "Como pasó esto! Debe de ser una trampa que me han puesto!!"

"No lo creo! Tenía que ser Kodachi, ella no trabaja en ningún restaurante. No puede participar" Decía Ukyo sorprendida.

"Ya entiendo. La Rosa Loca, quería sabotearnos la competencia. Pero no contó con que la descubrieran" Agregó la amazona.

"Señorita Kuno, le pedimos por favor que se retire del salón y así, de la competencia" Dice uno, desde la sala de control.

"Esta bien!! De acuerdo" Dice la joven gimnasta, y piensa mirando a sus dos oponentes. "_Pero, sabrán de Kodachi, La Rosa Negra, antes de lo que creen!_" Y se retira saltando del lugar.

Habiendo concluido con la primera etapa. "Espectadores y participantes!! Luego de este inesperado episodio. Dará comienzo a la próxima etapa. Tan pronto como esta empieza, esta termina…Ya que consiste, en dejar que sus _clientes _evalúen su trabajo en la cocina. Veremos si el tiempo que se les dio para cocinar, fue suficiente para lograr un delicioso platillo!!"

Los hasta ahora, veinticinco clientes de cada concursante, degustaron los platillos dando como resultado cinco descalificadas. "Lo sentimos! Parece que diez minutos no fueron suficientes para estas chicas!! Quedan fuera de la competencia…" Repentinamente, dos de los que probaban la comida cayeron dormidos sobre sus platos, dejando sin palabras a las dos chicas. "Vaya!! Se ve que para algunos, es la hora de dormir…El cliente número cuatro, del Neko Hanten y el cliente de la mesa nueve, que corresponde al restaurante U-Chan, han caído en un sueño comestible. Han caído sobre sus platos!! Todo indica que las concursantes de dichos locales, serán descalificadas…" Shampoo y Ukyo estaban a punto de dejar el lugar, cuando el anunciante vuelve a hablar…"Alto ahí señoritas! Estas dos concursantes…serían descalificadas…de no ser por las cámaras de seguridad que se colocaron en la cocina, a la hora de cocinar"

Y todos miran sobre la pared del fondo, que desde el techo, cae una gran pantalla que muestra en un video lo que sucedió. "Como todos observaran, el video revela a la ex concursante, la señorita Kuno, saboteando los platos de estas dos jóvenes, y ya que no son las principales responsables del sueño de estos dos caballeros. Ambas siguen en la competencia!!!"

Las dos chica sentían deseos de darle se merecido a Kodachi, pero antes de que comenzara a hacer calor allí. Se escuchó la voz del anunciante. "No nos distraigamos!! Ahora si!!! Comenzará la tercera y ultima etapa de la competencia! La cual considero…la más emocionante, por supuesto!! Presten atención! A diferencia de la primera etapa, donde se descalificaba a la que saboteara a las demás, en esta nueva etapa estará permitido! Y cuando digo permitido me refiero a TODO!!" Y prosigue a explicar esta última oración. "En unos momentos, les daremos la dirección de su último cliente. Claro que solo una de ustedes puede ganar y será la que logre llegar primero, derribando a las demás competidoras…Aquí esta lo divertido! Solo podrán atacar a las otras chicas con alimentos y objetos que puedan ser hallados en una cocina!!" Después cambia de tema. "Les daremos diez minutos para que puedan prepararse y enseguida les daremos la dirección donde será colocada la meta!" Y concluye el discurso.

Mientras el locutor deja a las chicas para prepararse, una extraña muchacha de gafas oscuras y con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza le entrega un papel. "Hubo un cambio de planes. Esta es la nuevo dirección" Dice ella.

"Ehh….De acuerdo" Acuerda el locutor.

Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se sentían muy confiadas, ya que ambas se consideraban expertas en el estilo de combate culinario. Pero cada una de ellas a su estilo, y eso es lo que mantenía a una de la otra a la expectativa de lo que pudieran hacer para sabotearse.

No pensaban en nadie más, solo querían vencer a la otra a como de lugar.

"Prepárate a perder, Shampoo!" Le advertía Ukyo.

"Tú eres la que no tiene oportunidad!" Le contestó la amazona.

En una pantalla, sostenida por un globo en el cielo, era indicada la posición de línea final. De este modo todas podrían ver el camino a través de las calles…de inmediato, se escuchó al anunciante gritar…"Cocineras! En este caso, repartidoras!! En sus marcas!! Listas!!! Que comience la carrera!!!!" Y así fue que todas comenzaron a correr.

Como era de esperarse, las dos chicas salieron primero. "Las corredoras del Neko Hanten y U-Chan, están demostrando una velocidad impresionante…" Comenta el chico con micrófono.

Calle tras calle, las dos fueron avanzando sin problemas hasta que….comenzó la guerra.

Ukyo arrojo una de sus bombas de harina sobre Shampoo. Entre la distracción que provocó, saltó sobre ella para atacar con su espátula. Shampoo tosía por la harina, pero pudo abrir los ojos para ver a Kuonji venir contra ella. De detrás de si misma, sacó una gran cuchara de metal que detuvo el ataque…Seguido, suelta esa cuchara y saca un martillo de cocina. Ambas jóvenes pelean, al mismo tiempo, que chocan sus armas.

Comienzan a correr para dejar atrás a las otras. Una, a la par de la otra. Atacando mientras corren…Ukyo logra golpear el contenedor de Shampoo, haciendo que esta se detenga, y así tomar la delantera mientras echa un vistazo al globo en el cielo, y ver que calle tomar…

La chica de, ahora, enfurecidos ojos carmesí, toma la iniciativa y lanza fideos chinos usándolos como si fueran sogas, contra la cocinera de okonomiyaki…Sujetándola por un brazo y por el cuello (sin ahorcarla, desde luego. Ya que la chica interrumpió los fideos con su única mano libre.)

"Estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que estamos presenciando una gran habilidad en combate de comida por parte de estas dos lindas chicas. Les dije que seria emocionante!!!" Al decir eso, el locutor se percata de una concursante en particular, que comenzaba a llamar la atención, ubicada atrás con las demás.

"Qué?!! Esto es increíble!!! Una competidora esta derribando a todas las otras corredoras en apenas segundos…tomando la delantera, detrás de el Neko Hanten y el restaurante U-Chan…."

Esta chica iba a gran velocidad, dejando a todas fuera de competencia, y acercándose a la posición de Shampoo y Ukyo. Pero quien es esta chica? "Parece que solo quedarán estas tres increíbles muchachas!!" Habiendo divisado a las dos que peleaban, el anunciante continua a nombrarlas…"La joven Ukyo que va en primer lugar, siendo retenida por Shampoo, en segundo lugar. Y ahora la ultima concursante…!! La misteriosa chica de la trenza pelirroja!!!"

"TRENZA?!" Advierte Ukyo…

"PELIRROJA?!!" Agrega Shampoo….

Y cuando la chica china aprieta más las sogas contra la chica de pelo café…la pelirroja, no tan anónima, cruza por su camino cortando los fideos con sus dientes, liberando a su amiga.

"No me sorprende de Shampoo…pero que creen que van a conseguir peleando de esta manera?" Dice la pelirroja con los fideos en la boca y los traga. "Ustedes si que están llamando la atención!"

"RANMA!" Dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo…"Estas compitiendo tú también?" Pregunta Ukyo.

"Claro! No tengo más remedio que hacerlo y ganar, si es necesario para evitar que se ataquen de esta manera y que alguna de ustedes gane!" Dice Ranma, presumiendo…

"Bueno, pero para que lo sepas, Ranma. Yo le estaba ganando a Shampoo, lo que prueba que soy mejor que ella" Dice Kuonji.

"Eso no es verdad. Yo estaba a punto de tomar la delantera!! Yo soy mejor que ella, Ranma!!" Grita Shampoo.

"Con que de eso se trata" Y la chica Saotome suspira del fastidio. "Con más razón. No las dejaré ganar!" Les dice a las dos. Y ambas vuelven a pelearse como dos niñas, discutiendo cual de las dos es la mejor, y quedarse con Ranma.

Viéndolas pelear, Ranma aprovecha y toma la delantera. Mientras las dos discutían, Shampoo agarraba a Ukyo de los pelos y ella agarra a la amazona, de la ropa. "Vaya!! Esto es inesperado. Las dos chicas parecen pelearse, pero esta vez por razones personales….Ahora es la pelirroja, quien lleva la delantera en esta carrera!!" Grita el anunciante.

Cuando lo escuchan, ambas reaccionan. "La carrera!" Dice la chica de la espátula.

"Lo había olvidado!" Dice Shampoo…Y las dos salen corriendo detrás de Ranma.

* * *

Alcanzaron a la chica de la trenza rápidamente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la gran casa. Y si que era grande…Ranma no se detuvo a tocar y derivó la puerta, seguida de Shampoo y Ukyo. "Aquí esta su pedido!!" Dijo ella, anunciándose…Aahhh!" Pega al grito, al caer dentro de un hoyo en medio del suelo.

"Que casa más extraña" Comenta Shampoo.

"Si! Y donde esta el cliente?" Se pregunta Ukyo.

Ranma se levanta lentamente del agujero…"Ay…Oigan...yo, yo pase primero por.. la puerta…que no gane?" Y se pone de pie adolorida, masajeando su cadera y sacándose el polvo.

En ese momento entran un camarógrafo y el chico del micrófono. "Oh no!...Lo siento, pero….aunque hallas llegado al lugar, debes entregar tu pedido si quieres ganar!" Dice él.

"Una de nosotras, aun puede ganar!!" Grita Shampoo.

"Eso si que no! Yo voy a ganar, chicas!" Dice Ranma decidida y cuando sale a buscar al dueño de la casa…Desde el techo caen muchos pétalos de rosa negra.

Y se escucha una risa muy familiar…."Hohohohohoho Que bueno que llegan!! Hohohoho" Y Kodachi, hace su entrada.

"Que les parece! La línea final de este evento, se da lugar en la casa de la ex concursante, la señorita Kuno!!" Dice el locutor mirando a la cámara. "Esto ha pasado de ser una carrera al aire libre, a ser un intrigante evento televisivo!! Las reglas del juego han cambiado!! Ahora nadie sabe que es lo que pasará"

"Hohohohoho, tiene razón, y no me importa participar de la competencia. Están en mi casa ahora y no saldrán sin que les de su merecido a ustedes, y ahora también a ti, Pelirroja!!" Dice Kodachi sacando su listón de gimnasia.

"No tengo tiempo que perder, Kodachi. Voy a hacer esta entrega cueste lo que cueste y no vas a impedirlo!" Dice Ranma.

"No te será tan fácil!" Le contesta Kodachi. "Una vez que me halla encargado de todas ustedes, Ranma será todo mió! Hohohoho" Y en ese momento, Ranma pasa a su lado y consigue entrar a la casa….

"Eso es lo que crees, loca!" Grita Ukyo.

"Si! Ranma es solo mío!!" Grita Shampoo.

"Lo siento! Pero, yo encontraré a Kuno primero! Y les ganaré, chicas ja ja ja ja ja" Grita la chica Saotome.

"No lo creo!!" Y Kodichi lanza su listón para detenerla, pero…la amazona consigue cortarlo con un cuchillo. "Como te atreves?!!!" Dice enfurecida y saca unas rosas. Mientras la chica de la trenza logra continuar. Pero la Rosa Negra activa las trampas con un botón ubicado sobre una mesa.

"Eso, no te lo permitiré!" Le contesta, la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"Muy bien, Shampoo…Esta vez, estoy contigo!" Le dice Ukyo y las tres comienzan a pelear.

Ranma corría por los pasillos sin rastros de Kuno. "Tengo que encontrarlo…Donde estará su habitación?" Se pregunta.

Las chicas, aun en la entrada peleaban. Todas peleaban a la par.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad. Le tomaré la delantera a Ranma encontrando a Kuno y ganaré_" Pensó Ukyo y dejo a Kodachi y a Shampoo forcejeando.

"No puede ser!" Exclamó la joven amazona. Y se liberó de la chica de cabello negro.

"Y ti no te dejaré escapar, Shampoo. Esto es una cuestión personal….todavía no he olvidado nuestro ultimo encuentro" Le advierte ella, y sacas sus bolos de combate.

"Muy bien! Pelearé contigo…Si es por Ranma, no pienso retroceder" Dice la otra joven y sigue la lucha con sus chúi, peleando cara a cara…

Mientras tanto, Kuonji encontró pronto la habitación de Kuno, pero él no estaba allí.

Vio los pósters de Akane y la pelirroja, que el muchacho coleccionaba, y antes de abandonar el cuarto…quita de la pared el póster de Ranma, mientras se ríe de su travesura. "Me quedaré con este…" Dice ella y lo guarda. Enseguida va a buscar a Tatewaki.

A todo esto, Ranma estaba lejos de encontrar al joven de la espada…"Ra…Rayos!! Donde estará…este tipo?" Dice temblando, evitando ser aplastada por dos gruesas placas de acero con sus manos. Cuando no resiste más, cambia la posición de las manos para impulsarse y salir por un espacio que había sobre ella. Y cuando aterriza fuera de la trampa, cae por otra trampa en el suelo…Entonces, aterriza sobre sacos de arena. En la oscuridad, Ranma se lamenta. "Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!!!!"

Buscando y buscando, la chica pelirroja se aparece por cada rincón de la casa, desde las escaleras del sótano hasta una ventana que al saltarla, acaba sobre el techo de la casa, sin poder dar con Kuno aún. Desde esa altura, logra ver a las dos chicas que peleaban y que se habían trasladado al patio.

"Tengo que detenerlas, pero lo haré después de encontrar a Kuno. Ni modo" Se dice a si mismo/a y voltea para caminar por las alturas e ir directamente a la parte posterior de la mansión….Sobre el tejado y para su horror, ve a un gato recostado que le maúlla.

"AAAHHHHHH UN GATO, UN GATO!!!!!" Grita descontrolada y corre sin control, cayendo por una gran abertura de entre las tejas, se resbala y cae, con la mala suerte, en el baño de agua caliente privado de Kuno.

Acostado bajo el agua, haciendo burbujas con la boca…enseguida se pone de pie y es sorprendido por el filo de la espada de madera de Kuno Tatewaki. "Ranma Saotome!! Que haces en mi baño! Como entraste? O caíste, en este caso" Le dice el amo de la casa, vistiendo una bata.

"Kuno!!" Exclama el chico de la trenza. "Que bien! Ya gané!!" Dice con suerte. "

"De que estas hablando, Ranma?" Le pregunta Tatewaki sin entender lo que pasaba.

"Ah, no importa….Kuno tienes que recibir y comer esto, rápido!" Le explica y le enseña el contenedor con el platillo que logró salvar del agua caliente.

El practicante de kendo cierra los ojos. "No puede ser, Ranma" Le dice tranquilamente. "No aceptaré, este ridículo intento de deliveri, de un hombre que se viste así!" Dice en forma de sentencia y Ranma no entiende de que habla…hasta que se ve a si mismo.

Al hacerlo, cae en la cuenta de que se había convertido en hombre y que vestía un conjunto de ropa de mujer con un delantal de camarera, haciéndolo ver totalmente raro y sospechoso…"_Como no me di cuenta?_" Pensó el muchacho con ropas de mujer. "Ku...Kuno esto….tiene una explicación" Le dice algo incómodo, y ve al chico poniéndose más que molesto.

Kuno empuña su espada. "Rrranmaaaa….Salde mi baño!!!!" Este grita, y comienza a atacarlo con su arma.

Ranma lo esquivaba sin problemas, pero no podía atacarlo. Lo necesitaba despierto para darle la comida. Con forme los golpes del Relámpago Azul se volvían más rápidos y descontrolados, así iba destruyendo el baño. "_Tengo que convertirme en mujer, solo así aceptará el pedido. Pero aquí solo ahí agua caliente!_" Se decía en su cabeza.

Ukyo, por su parte, seguía dentro de la casa y pudo escuchar el alboroto que venia del baño, entonces fue rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía.

Afuera. Kodachi distrajo a Shampoo con pétalos de rosa, logrando atraparla con un listón. A la vista de la gente del concurso, el cual pasó a segundo plano en lo que llevaban de pelea las dos chicas. Al acercarse demasiado, Shampoo libera una de sus manos y rocía a la chica de la cola de caballo con pimienta.

Al liberarse del listón, la amazona sujeta a su contrincante y la arroja por el aire contra uno de los árboles del patio. La Rosa Negra, se salva de la caída sujetándose de una rama, usando nuevamente su listón de gimnasia, pero este se rompe y la chica cae al estanque.

Shampoo se declara la ganadora. Con su atención ya lejos de ganar la carrera…solo se pregunta…"Y ahora. Donde estará Ranma?"

"Felicidades, señorita Shampoo. Ha dado una increíble pelea!" La felicita el locutor. Al mismo tiempo, la chica se percata de un temblor y dirige su mirada a la pared de la casa, con una mirada de sorpresa…

Del otro lado de la pared, estaba Kuno, tratando de golpear a Ranma. Distraído por completo, salta sobre el otro chico con su espada y golpea las canillas del baño haciéndolas estallar. Una de las llaves le da en la cara y cae sobre el chico de la trenza que es rociado por el agua de las mismas….Los dos se desploman hacia atrás y destrozan la pared. Hasta ese momento, Ukyo hace su aparición en el baño y ve la pared rota. "De seguro ese fue Kuno! Ahora si, de seguro Ranma quedará impresionado!" Dice emocionada. "Kuno!!!" Lo llama sacudiendo la mano y cuando llega del otro lado de la habitación queda sin palabras….

Del mismo modo queda Shampoo, que vio a los dos salir volando por la pared y aterrizar en el jardín. Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo corren hacia Kuno para ganar la carrera…Y en eso…el joven Tatewaki despierta, sacude su cabeza y ve a la pelirroja, inconciente, en sus brazos, sosteniendo un tazón de ramen y pescado en las manos.

"Pero…si es cabellos de fuego!" Dice impresionado y dirige la mirada al plato. "Seguro que vino a darme esto, en muestra de su amor. Y yo, Kuno Tatewaki, siendo un caballero. Con gusto lo comeré" Termina la frase y se come el plato de ramen…que, por si no lo notaron….Ya estaba frío!

Ranma se despierta lentamente y los del concurso se acercan a ver. "Damas y caballero…estamos viendo a la ganadora de la competencia!! La chica pelirroja, Cabellos de Fuego!!!" Anuncia el chico del micrófono.

"Ranma!!" Dice Shampoo, completamente sorprendida y mira a Ukyo del lado de adentro del muro. "Parece que no ganaste…..Felicidades, Ranma!!!" Dice contenta.

"Tanto esfuerzo para nada!" Se lamenta Kuonji y se sienta en el piso. "Almenos Shampoo no ganó…" Intenta consolarse.

"He? Qué?...Gane?...Gane?!!" Dice la pelirroja recuperando la conciencia. "Si!! Lo hice…!!" Luego su expresión cambia al verse en los brazos de Kuno que se estaba terminando el plato de ramen con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

"Mi amada pelirroja. Este fue el mejor platillo que he probado. Eres tan tierna" Le dice emocionado y la abraza con fuerza.

Ranma, se sentía incomodo/a y molesto/a, no lo soportó más "Aaahhhh Haaaaa!!" Grita y lo golpea con tal fuerza que lo saca volando por los cielos.

Sasuke volvió de hacer las compras. Cuando entro por el portón, se aterró al ver el vestíbulo hecho un desastre. Giró la cabeza y vio el jardín destrozado y algunas de las paredes derrumbadas.

Soltó las bolsas y se puso a llorar como un bebé…."Aaahhhh que terremoto arrasó con el lugar?!!!" Seguido…grita desesperado. "Señoorrrr Tatewaki!!!!!!"

**Hola de nuevo!!! MIL DISCULPAS POR HACERLOS ESPERAR!!!!**

**El p****róximo no tardará tanto! Aún espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo y manden ****"Reviews" contándome que les pareció^^**

**¡Capitulo dedicado especialmente a "****David156"! Quien me pidió escribir que sucedió dentro de Ranma y Shampoo después del beso al final de su cita… :D**

**En nuestro próximo episodio aparecerá el "Gato Fantasma", Mao Mo Lin. Que jugara su mejor carta y todos sus trucos para lograr casarse con Shampoo…Pero, que creen? Para conseguirlo necesitará la ayuda de Ranma, quien esta vez, estará de su lado!!**

"**Será emocionante! No se lo pierdan. Hasta entonces!" **


	8. Las campanas de compromiso

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Era de noche, en la ciudad de Nerima. El Café del Gato ya había cerrado. La abuela se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, mientras Shampoo terminaba de darse un baño caliente.

Se escuchó el cerrar de las canillas y a la tina del baño vaciarse, la chica salió del baño y se fue a cambiar para dormir.

Ya vestida con su piyama, bajó las escaleras y entro a la sala.

"Shampoo, hay algo que tengo que decirte" Anuncia la anciana.

"Dime, de que se trata…?" Pregunta la joven, sacándose la toalla de la cabeza y sacudiendo su largo cabello para secarlo un poco.

"Es sobre nuestra situación, aquí en Japón" Prosigue…"Desde que tus hermanas Rin Rin y Ran Ran volvieron a la aldea, después de su última visita, ya las demás amazonas deben estar enteradas de que estás comprometida y vas a casarte" Explica ella. "Viendo como han estado yendo las cosas con el yerno…talvez sea hora de lograr que te confiese su amor, no lo crees? Ya para este entonces el debe estar enamorado de ti" Concluye la anciana muy confiada.

"Si, es cierto bisabuela. Espero tengas razón" Dice la linda chica entusiasmada. "No querría otra cosa que casarme con Ranma lo más pronto posible, y vivir felices por siempre!" Agrega.

"No tenemos que hacer esperar a la aldea, Shampoo. Mañana pensaremos en algo, que haga que Ranma te proponga matrimonio finalmente…Luego la boda se llevara a cabo y regresaremos a China, a nuestro hogar!" Decía Cologne, en un tono calculador.

Shampoo suspira…"Que emoción!...Me voy a dormir, que descanses abuelita" Se despide y sube las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

"Buenas noches, Shampoo" Responde la mujer de cabello blanco.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven amazona bajó las escaleras ya vestida y se colocó su delantal de camarera para abrir el restaurante. Allí estaba Mouse despertándose, también para trabajar.

Ambos se saludaron…pero a Shampoo le llamó la atención que el chico no quisiera abrazarla como acostumbraba, entonces sin más remedio, le pregunta…

"Mouse? Te sucede algo?" Y el chico la mira, cruzándose de brazos.

"No, Shampoo. No me pasa nada" Y hace una pequeña pausa. "Pensándolo bien, si pasa algo. Tuve un sueño, Shampoo. Y tú estabas en él…" Mouse es interrumpido.

"No empieces, Mouse! Vas a decirme que soñaste que salíamos juntos, no es así?" Le pregunta la chica, con pesadez.

El joven sacude sus manos y le contesta. "No! Espera no se trató de eso, esta vez" Shampoo lo mira con curiosidad. "Eras un gato en mi sueño, y estabas caminando en el bosque, entre los árboles. Más adelante había una casa grande y tú entraste…al hacerlo te convertías en chica y las luces se encendieron. Era un lugar muy elegante, en medio de la nada, vestías un vestido rojo con joyas doradas y de unas escaleras apareció un gato enorme"

"Un gato enorme?" Interrumpe ella.

"Si, era muy grande y…negro. Este gato se arrodillaba frente a ti y luego le diste un beso…" Continua.

"Que yo lo besé?" Interrumpe nuevamente.

"Si, después entré yo, golpee a ese gato, le di su merecido y lo arroje por la ventana, luego se puso a llorar…Entonces tú me abrazaste y luego me diste un…Aayhhh!" Grita el chico de gafas al final.

"Me lo imaginé, tal como tus otros sueño, Mouse…Solo son tonterías!" Explica Shampoo enojada, que le había dado un golpe al muchacho con una bandeja de metal en la cara.

En eso, llega la abuela. "Ustedes dos. Ya es la hora de trabajar" Da la orden.

Durante toda la mañana no hubo problemas en el Café del Gato. Los clientes entraban con hambre y salían contentos…justo cuando Shampoo se acercó a una mesa para recoger el dinero de la comida de alguien, no ve ningún billete. En su lugar se encuentra un brazalete dorado con un pequeño par de esferas colgando de él.

Sin más remedio se acerca a su abuela. "Bisabuela, mira…un cliente dejó este brazalete en lugar de dinero" Le enseña la pulsera…

"Que mal! Ah ni modo, de seguro vendrá otra vez" Dice Cologne y mira la prenda dorada. "Hmm es un lindo brazalete, mientras tanto por qué no te quedas con él, Shampoo" Sugiere al final.

"Si es verdad, es lindo. Me lo quedaré entonces" Dice Shampoo considerándolo, y se lo pone en la muñeca. "Mouse puede quedarse a limpiar el resto de las mesas. Saldré a buscar a Ranma para invitarlo a salir!" Le dice la linda chica y se saca su delantal.

"Muy bien, Shampoo. Puedes irte…Tú! Mouse, termina de limpiar y acomodar las mesas!" Ordena la vieja al chico pato. Quien se pone a trabajar enseguida.

* * *

La calle estaba totalmente vacía y la amazona conducía su bicicleta sin problemas en el camino. En el momento en que aumentó su velocidad, escucha un sonido, como de campanas…"No me había dado cuenta…" Dice ella, y se mira la muñeca con el brazalete. "Estas joyas que cuelgan de aquí, son como cascabeles"

Un instante luego de ver los pequeños cascabeles, deja de pedalear deliberadamente. Shampoo no podía quitar sus ojos de las campanas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar…su resplandor se reflejo en los ojo de la joven. El resplandor se hizo tan intenso que Shampoo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, un gato gigante de color blanco apareció frente a ella.

"Myaooo! Lo sabía, sabía que te pondrías el brazalete!" Festejo el Gato Monstruo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shampoo quedó sorprendida y sacude su cabeza. "No puede ser! Tú otra vez,….por qué estas tan contento?" Le pregunta y retrocede unos centímetros con su bicicleta.

El gato se le acerca y la toma de las manos…"Ese brazalete, es mi regalo de compromiso para ti, Shampoo. Y tú lo aceptaste, así también, aceptaste casarte conmigo myaoo!"

"Estas loco! Yo no tenia idea del significado de esta cosa, y menos sabia que era tuyo!" Protesta la muchacha y se quita las manos del Gato Monstruo de encima…"No pienso casarme contigo…y puedes quedarte con tú brazalete, porque no me interesa ser tu esposa!" Le dice en voz alta y jala de la pulsera para quitársela…"Pero, qué?..." Se pregunta, viendo que no puede quitársela.

Mao Mo Lin comienza a reír. "Ja ja ja ja cuando aceptas el regalo de compromiso, ya no te lo puedes quitar! Con el tiempo serás vista como mi prometida frente al mundo entero! Ja ja ja ja" Le explica…

"No puede ser…tengo que poder quitarme esto de la muñeca!" Shampoo se queja y sigue tirando del brazalete.

"Ahora, no hay duda de que serás mi esposa, mi linda Shampoo, myaooo!" Festeja el gato. "Eh?...Shampoo?" Dice confundido…cuando se da cuenta, la chica se estaba escapando de él en su bicicleta.

"De ninguna manera me quedare con tigo! Ya veras…lograré quitarme el brazalete!" Le grita la joven de cabello azul lavanda a la distancia, alejándose a gran velocidad.

"No! Espera, Shampoo!" Grita Mao Mo Lin, queriendo detenerla…rápidamente se introduce en el cascabel de su cuello y se apresura a perseguirla.

Metros más adelante, la amazona logra divisar al muchacho de la trenza caminando por una vereda. "Ranma!" Grita contenta de verlo…

"Ni Hao! Airen!" Es lo que escucha Ranma y lo hace voltear a ver. Un segundo después, es atropellado por Shampoo.

"Sham….poo…" Dice entrecortadamente.

La linda chica se quita de encima del joven con su bicicleta y le da espacio para ponerse de pie…"Ni Hao, Ranma!" Lo saluda con una sonrisa.

"Shampoo. Que haces por este lugar? Quieres quitarme tu bicicleta de encima?" Le pregunta muy adolorido en el suelo.

La joven quita el vehiculo de encima del chico y en un parpadear de ojos, Ranma ya la tenía colgando de su cuello. "Ranma, saldrás conmigo hoy?" Le pregunta la chica.

"Salir?...Eh no lo sé, Shampoo" Le responde dudoso.

"Vamos, Ranma…Sal conmigo!" Le pide en forma de ruego, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El muchacho se estaba asfixiando y comenzaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate…"Por favor, Shampoo…no me…dejas respirar!" Se quejaba…

"Shampoo!" Escucharon ambos…La joven soltó al chico y ambos se dieron vuelta. Cuando lo hicieron, ven el cascabel del Gato Monstruo, seguido del resplandor de su aura al salir de este…"Te alcancé, Shampoo!" Dice él dejandose, y muy agitado…como si la hubiera estado corriendo.

"Rayos!" Se queja la chica y gira a ver a Ranma…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH TÚ OTRA VEZ!" Grita el joven Saotome, aterrado como es costumbre…"Shampoo! Por qué lo trajiste?" Le pregunta, temblando y escondiéndose detrás de ella.

"Lo siento, Ranma. De verdad que no planee nade de esto…" Explica la amazona.

"Pero si es Ranma Saotome, otra vez! Esta vez no importa lo que hagas…aunque lo intentes, Shampoo será mi esposa finalmente myaooo!" Con este ultimo maullido, el cabello de Ranma se eriza del miedo.

"No…no me importa…solo déjame en paz…ya….por favor! Aléjate!" Grita, el chico aterrorizado, mientras empuja a Shampoo hacía Mao Mo Lin. "Llévatela, aquí la tienes pero aléjate!"

"Ranma!" Dice Shampoo decepcionada y algo enojada…

"Eso es! Solo, entrégame a Shampoo y nos iremos…" Dice el gato.

"Claro…claro tómala, es toda tuya!" Dice el chico de cabello negro.

"Ya es suficiente! Ranma, suéltame…tienes que defenderme, soy tu prometida…" Le ordena la chica.

"Olvídalo!...Tú…hazte cargo, Shampoo!" Dice el chico.

Ante este comentario, la amazona se enfurece y toma al muchacho por la camisa, para arrojarlo contra el gato gigante…"No tengas miedo! Pelea con él, Ranma!" Grita ella y lanza al muchacho.

"NO, NO…SHAMPOO POR FAVOR!" Grita, el chico, desesperado en el aire…

Mao Mo Lin se cubre con sus patas, queriendo evitar el golpe, pero nada ocurre…él y Shampoo levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo y ven a Ranma suspendido en el aire temblando de miedo, y agitándose…El gato gigante le da dos pequeños toques con su pata, y Ranma sale disparado gritando fuera de control…

El joven Saotome corre sin rumbo por toda la calle, y acaba estrellándose contra un poste de luz. Quedando inconciente en el suelo.

Al ver esa escena, Shampoo coloca una mano sobre su rostro, en señal de vergüenza…de repente siente una mano muy grande sobre su hombro. "Ahora si…vamos a casarnos, verdad, Shampoo? Myaooo…" Dice el gato fantasma…

"Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo…" Dice la chica, clavándole una mirada de odio. "Me casaré con Ranma, y solo con Ranma!" Y agarra la mano del gato, y lo lanza por el aire…"Así que, ya déjame en paz!" Le deja dicho al final. La joven recoge su bicicleta y se sube en ella.

Pasa cerca que Ranma, que seguía inconciente…"Te lo mereces, por no defenderme!" Le dice de manera indiferente y sigue de largo con su vehiculo…

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de todo el alboroto causado por el Gato Monstruo, Akane cubría la cara del chico de cabello trenzado con banditas. "Quédate quieto, Ranma" Dice, escuchando al chico quejarse…"Así que el Gato Monstruo regresó y otra vez quiere causarte problemas, no?" Presume la chica.

"No, Akane…Tú sabes que lo único que ese gato quiere, es casarse con Shampoo" Le dice Ranma…

"Si, pero aun así…entiendes que si Shampoo sigue persiguiéndote, al mismo tiempo que es perseguida por ese gato, él querrá arreglar cuentas contigo" Explica la joven Tendo.

"Por favor Akane, no digas eso!" Grita el chico, temblando de solo pensarlo. "Shampoo está prevenida y yo sé que puede con él. Por mi parte, no quiero volver a ver a ese odioso gato cerca de mi!" Dice mientras Akane le coloca la última bandita.

"Ya está!" Dice ella, y guarda la caja de primeros auxilios…

"Ah gracias Akane. Estaré en el dojo, entrenando. Nos vemos" se despide y sale de la casa, hacia el dojo…

En el Neko Hanten:

Shampoo seguía tratando de quitarse el brazalete, esta vez, lo intentó con una navaja. Justo en ese momento la abuela entra a la cocina. "Shampoo! Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunta sorprendida.

Shampoo se asusta y esconde la pulsera…"Ah! Bisabuela, eres tú…je je, no hago nada…solo cortaba pescado…para la cena" Dice con un poco de nervios.

"Con un cuchillo, tan pequeño?" Pregunta Cologne…

"Si! Digo, no! Estaba por cortarlo cuando me di cuenta y quise buscar un cuchillo más grande cuando llegaste" Contesta la joven…

"Muy bien…por cierto, viste al yerno hoy?" Pregunta la anciana cambiando de tema…

Shampoo cambian la mirada a una más seria…"Ranma? Eh…si, lo vi pero no sucedió nada hoy. Tal vez salga con él mañana…" Dice ella y comienza a cocinar la cena para ellas y Mouse.

* * *

Ya era de noche, las calles estaban vacías…un perro buscaba algo que comer en la basura, cuando escucha un fuerte sonido y se asoma a ver mostrando los colmillos. Al voltear en la esquina para ver que provocó ese ruido, la cara del perro se pone blanca y corre aullando de miedo.

Era Mao Mo Lin el que caminaba sin rumbo por la calle, sin importarle quien lo viera caminar por allí…con un rostro melancólico, solo pensaba en la linda amazona china…"_El compromiso ya es oficial, ahora que Shampoo tiene el brazalete de cascabeles_…_sin embargo, se seguirá resistiendo sin importar lo que yo haga myaooo_" Meditaba deprimiéndose a sí mismo.

Pensando en Shampoo, fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de la joven…"_Me casaré con Ranma, y solo con Ranma!_" En ese momento fue cuando el gato reaccionó…"YA LO TENGO!" Gritó, creyendo encontrar la solución a su problema con Shampoo…Se convirtió en un aura de energía para entrar en su cascabel y viajar por la ciudad hasta dar con la casa Tendo.

Esa noche, habiendo llegado a la casa, se apareció en la ventana de la habitación de Ranma, la cuál se abrió por si sola. Una vez dentro, el cascabel gigante comenzó a brillar y el gato, dentro del mismo, comenzó a hablar. "Este es el momento perfecto...no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Si tomo el cuerpo de Ranma Saotome, Shampoo no dudará un segundo en ser mi esposa myaooo!" Dice el gato desde su cascabel, garantizando su tan esperada victoria…esta vez, en manos del mismo Ranma. "Ja ja ja ja solo tú, puedes ayudarme y volver, mi tan anhelado sueño…realidad" Dice Mao Mo Lin.

Segundos más tarde el sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte, alertando al gato fantasma…"Debo darme prisa!" Dice el gato y su aura se traslada del cascabel, al cuerpo de Ranma.

Los rayos del sol iluminan la cara del joven, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos, que lucían como los de un gato.

El gato, que ya se apoderó del cuerpo del muchacho, se levantó de la cama y estiró en su muevo cuerpo. Al querer salir de la habitación, empujó su cascabel con el pie…"Eh? Mi cascabel!" Advierte el chico (refiriéndome a Mao Mo Lin, claro.)

"Es cierto, no puedo dejarlo aquí o alguien podría descubrirme!" Dijo preocupado, en voz baja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el cascabel en sus manos, y con un poco de magia, lo redujo a un tamaño normal, se lo ató al cuello y lo escondió en su ropa. "Ya está, ahora…iré por mi futura esposa myaooo" Dice _Ranma._

Al bajar las escaleras, creyó que salir sería tan censillo como lo había sido entrar, hasta que Kasumi, le llamo la atención. "Ranma, a donde vas? El desayuno está servido"

El chico…, gato en cuestión…, quedó congelado frente a la puerta. Enseguida voltea…"Si, el desayuno! Claro…ahora voy!" Responde, fingiendo familiaridad con la joven.

Recordando su experiencia dentro del cuerpo de Ryoga Hibiki, en la casa Tendo, Mao Mo Lin, Ranma, en este caso, moderó su apetito por el pescado y evito acercarse a Genma, en el momento que este fuera a convertirse en panda…Su único objetivo era conquistar a Shampoo, y no podía echarlo a perder!

"Ja ja ja Estas lento esta mañana, muchacho!" Se burla Genma, al robarle un huevo hervido a su hijo…

El chico, se queda en su lugar sin moverse, instantáneamente los Tendo se quedan observando a Ranma con los ojos bien abiertos…"_Están esperando que haga algo!_" Se dice a él mismo, en su cabeza.

"Eh? Ranma. Te sientes bien?" Le pregunta Akane.

"Qué? Yo?...Si, no me pasa nada…es solo que no tengo mucha hambre. Saben qué? Me voy a dar un paseo, por ahí" Dice, se levanta y se va…

"Hmmm" Expresa el señor Saotome.

"Pero…no terminó su desayuno" Dice la mayor de las Tendo, totalmente tranquila.

"No te preocupes Kasumi!" Dice el hombre panda…"Será más para mi ja ja ja" Y se apodera del plato y palillos de Ranma.

Soun y Nabiki se veían uno al otro sin decir nada…ninguno hizo nada, y siguieron comiendo.

Caminando por la calle, en busca del restaurante de Shampoo…el chico, ve un par de gatos en las puertas del Café del gato. Cuando este los ve, algo inesperado sucede y los ojos felinos del muchacho vuelven a ser los de Ranma..."Uh? Esos…son…GATOS! AAAAHHHHH!" Grita el chico, fuera de la posesión del gato fantasma. El aura del _Bakaneko _**(A/N: **Literalmente "Gato Fantasma" en japonés**)** se hace visible, Ranma sale corriendo y la dejada atrás, liberándose de su control.

Mao Mo Lin se materializa y queda sorprendido. "Pero qué? Cómo…cómo pasó esto?" Se pregunta y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que en verdad pasó. "Claro! Los gatos son el punto débil de Ranma! Aun así…como es posible que se liberara de mi?" Se pregunta asustado, al mismo tiempo que impresionado. "Será que su sentido de alerta a causa de los gatos es más fuerte que mi magia? Vaya, esto no debe pasar otra vez myaooo" Y sacude su cabeza. "Un momento!" Hace una pausa…"No! Eeyyyhh devuélveme mi cascabel!"

"_No puedo dejar que se lo lleve_…._ esa es la fuente de mis poderes!_" Por un instante se olvida de Shampoo y corre tras el muchacho para recuperar su campana mágica, y lograr apoderarse de él, una vez más…

En el momento en que sale corriendo tras Ranma, Mouse se asoma por la puerta del restaurante. "Que raro, creí haber escuchado unos gritos…" Medita el muchacho.

"Mouse! Vuelve a trabajar!" Lo llama Shampoo desde adentro, y el chico entra enseguida.

Minutos después, Ranma se detiene a recuperar el aliento. "Eh! Y ahora? Por qué estaba parado frente al restaurante de Shampoo?" Se preguntaba confundido…"Es muy temprano, y no recuerdo haber desayunado…" Dice, colocando una mano en su estomago.

Detrás de él estaba escondido Mao Mo Lin, planeando como entrar nuevamente a su cuerpo…"_Si me aparezco frente a él, se asustará y huirá_..._la clave para meterme en su cuerpo, está en hacerlo cuando se encuentra inconciente_" Meditaba el gato fantasma. "Y _ahora como lo desmayo?_" De inmediato levanta la mirada y ve a una mujer en una ventana, regando unas flores….Bueno, no es difícil saber, que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Sin perder el tiempo, flotó hacia la ventana y tomo el cuerpo de esa mujer…"Perfecto! Ahora si, es hora de dormir, Ranma ja ja ja" Se ríe el gato, dentro del cuerpo de la mujer y deja caer la regadera sobre la cabeza del chico.

"Auch!" Se queja él con la regadera en la cabeza y cae, sentado al piso. "Eh? Y esto, de donde vino?" Se preguntó y miro sobre su cabeza…Allí estaba la mujer (Mao Mo Lin)

Quien se puso nervioso…"Eh…eh…Lo siento! Se me resbaló, no fue mi intención…myaoo…" Dijo agitando los brazos desde la ventana. Al maullar al final de la frase, de inmediato se tapo la boca.

"Descuide, no hay problema!" Grita el muchacho desde el suelo…y le arroja la regadera, para devolvérsela.

Bakeneko la atrapa, y finge una risa de niña…"_Rayos! Creí que se desmayaría con ese golpe_" Se desilusionó, y nota que Ranma sigue su camino…El gato se desespera y gira la cabeza para buscar algo un poco más grande que arrojar…

"No debo dejar que se valla!" Grita nervioso, y es cuando encuentra algo que talvez le sirva. Observa a la distancia a la que Ranma se encontraba para entonces, que ya era un poco lejos, y talvez no lograría atinarle a su cabeza, pero el gato gigante hizo su jugada y con todas sus fuerzas le arrojo un mueble con cajones…que afortunadamente para él, le dio en la cabeza. Dejando al chico, inevitablemente, inconciente en el suelo…"Lo logré!" Expresa el gato, y se dispara desde el cuerpo de la mujer hasta el de Saotome…

"Que?..." Y la mujer fuera del control de Mao Mo Lin, reacciona y gira a ver el interior de la habitación. "Y mis cajones de ropa?" Se pregunta, por demás confundida…

El Gato Monstruo, nuevamente en el cuerpo de Ranma, se pone de pie. "Ay! Debí arrojar algo menos doloroso myaooo" Dice él acariciando su propia cabeza. Luego da un suspiro…"Bien ahora, a conquistar a Shampoo, con la ayuda de este cuerpo" Y se dirigió, otra vez, al Neko Hanten.

Esta vez, el gato fantasma dejó una invitación para la chica de ojos carmesí, debajo de la puerta. Convencido de que ella diría que si, se fue a preparar todo para la gran ocasión.

Shampoo, no tardó en encontrar la carta. Al ver su nombre en ella la abrió…

"_Querida Shampoo:_

_Te espero esta noche en el templo sagrado, en lo profundo del bosque, con un motivo muy especial e importante para los dos. No te arrepentirás! _

_Por favor no tardes_…_Estará esperándote impaciente._

_Firmado: Tu amado, Ranma Saotome_..."

Era lo que decía la carta. Cuando termino de leerla, la joven grito emocionada y corrió a la casa a arreglarse para la ocasión.

Mouse pasó por ahí y encontró la carta sobre una mesa…como ya estaba abierta, la leyó.

No podía creer lo que decía la carta y la estrujó en sus manos bruscamente…cuando quiso detener a la chica, de encontrarse con Ranma…Shampoo ya se había ido, completamente lista para su encuentro con el chico de sus sueños.

Mouse no tuvo otra elección que seguirla.

* * *

Ya en el lugar, Shampoo encontró una gran casa (naturalmente un templo), de un aspecto viejo por fuera con todas las luces encendidas. Imaginando a Ranma esperando por ella, no se resistió un segundo más y entró.

Viejo en su exterior, pero nada en comparación con el interior…El templo parecía un palacio, una gran escalera conectaba la plata baja con el primer piso…

"Ranma…?" Buscaba la chica por los alrededores. Sin verlo por ningún lugar, quiso buscarlo en el piso de arriba.

Apenas se acercó a las escaleras, lo vio. Ranma bajaba por los escalones vistiendo un muy elegante traje negro. Su intención era, desde luego, vestirse para la celebración de una boda.

La joven amazona, jamás lo había visto tan elegante.

"Ranma" Dijo ella, queriendo saludarlo…

"Estaba esperándote, Shampoo" Dijo él en voz baja…"Que bueno que estés aquí…querida Shampoo" Y bajó por completo la escalera, parándose, justo frente a ella.

"Tu carta decía que esto era importante para ambos…" Dice la chica.

"Si, es cierto. Te cité aquí con un propósito muy especial….myaght" Se detuvo antes de maullar, cubriéndose la boca.

"Sucede algo?" Pregunta Shampoo extrañada.

Ranma aclara su garganta acomoda el cuello de su traje, algo nervioso. "No sucede nada…En verdad estoy feliz de que hallas venido, Shampoo!" Dijo él relajado.

"Por supuesto que vendría. Se trata de nosotros, Ranma…Aun no puedo creer que me enviaras esa carta. Estoy tan feliz!" Comenta la joven entusiasmada y se arroja hacia el muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mao Mo Lin casi se desmaya ante tal demostración de afecto de Shampoo, luego la aparta unos centímetros de su lado. "Y debes estarlo, Shampoo" Le responde el gato, dentro del muchacho, y se arrodilla frente a ella.

"Ranma…" Dice ella entusiasmada…El chico, inclinado a sus pies, toma su mano.

Ranma fija su mirada en el brazalete, que Shampoo no se pudo quitar. La muchacha se da cuenta de que es lo que Ranma mira en su muñeca. "Bonito brazalete" Dice él, fingiendo desconocer el objeto.

La amazona, deliberadamente, aparta su mano de las del joven de la trenza. "Yo puedo explicarte…" Dice algo incomoda. "Este brazalete es…."

El chico niega con la cabeza, deteniendo las explicaciones que no necesita y toma nuevamente la mano de Shampoo. "Eso no es importante ahora…." Hace una pausa y la mira a los ojos. "Ahora…hay algo muy importante que quiero pedirte…"

"Si!" Le pide, la chica de cabello azul lavanda, que continué.

El chico pasa a hacer su pregunta. "Shampoo….Quisieras, ser mi esposa?"

Los ojos de la amazona se iluminaron, ella se quedo sin palabras por un segundo, pero de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa, tomo con fuerza la mano de Ranma…"Claro que….!" Y las puertas del templo se abrieron repentinamente…

"NO!" Se escuchó, y los dos voltearon a ver…

"Mouse!" Gritó Shampoo, sorprendida.

"Shampoo! No lo hagas!" Grita el muchacho de las gafas enfurecido.

"Qué? Qué haces tú aquí?" Dice el chico gato impactado.

"Ni lo sueñes, Ranma! Si quieres casarte con Shampoo vas a tener que vencerme, esta vez no te será tan sencillo…estoy realmente furioso!" Grita el chico, y saca un largo cuchillo, de una de sus mangas.

"No puede ser! Por qué tenias que arruinarlo, Mouse!" Dice Shampoo enojado. "Ranma, no dejará que te salgas con la tuya. Verdad, Ranma?....Ranma?" Y la chica mira al muchacho detrás de ella, temblando. "Ranma peleará contigo" Le dice…

"Eh? Bue…no, es que yo…" Balbucea el chico de la trenza.

"A pelear, Ranma!" Grita Muse y se arroja contra él.

La linda amazona se hace a un lado y Ranma no hace otra cosa, que escapar de los ataques del joven chino. "Mouse! Tranquilo…por que mejor, no hablamos, si?" Dice el gato…a medida que continúan los ataques del muchacho enfurecido, Mao Mo Lin se da cuenta de las habilidades de Ranma y se va acostumbrando a su agilidad, para esquivar golpes.

Pronto llegan al otro lado de la habitación y Ranma se topa con un altar. Al ver que no tiene escapatoria, Mouse da un fuerte golpe con su cuchillo, pero el otro chico abre sus piernas y salta por encima del pequeño altar, aterrizando detrás de él. "Por que no arreglamos….esto…con una charla…..por favor!" Suplicaba el gato dentro del cuerpo del chico.

"Charlas? De que estas hablando?" Decía el chico pato, poniéndose más y más furioso. "No te casaras con Shampoo, no me la quitarás!" Gritaba él.

Los golpes continuaban, pero Ranma no podía golpear a Mouse. Era lógico, ya que en su interior, se trataba de Mao Mo Lin, quien le tenía miedo a cualquier pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Shampoo los observaba e impaciente, esperaba que Ranma le diera su merecido a Mouse, pero eso no iba a pasar.

En un momento, el chico de cabello trenzado sigue escapando de los ataques de su agresor, y sin llegar muy lejos se golpea contra la pared, que impedía que él retrocediera.

El joven de las gafas lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo amenaza con su cuchillo…sin darse cuenta, sujetaba a su vez, el hilo en su cuello, dentro de la camisa del muchacho. Dejándose ver el cascabel por fuera de su ropa…."Eh! Y esto?" Dice el chico de cabello negro, acomodando sus gafas para ver mejor…

"Un cascabel!" Advierte Shampoo, que logra ver el pequeño objeto…

"Muy bien, dejemos que el cascabel suene, la misma cantidad de golpes que logre darte, Ranma…" Dice Mouse ante la expresión de miedo del gato dentro de Ranma.

"Ranma!" Grita la amazona, queriendo que él se defendiera….el movimiento que hace con su mano, hace sonar las campanas de su brazalete.

Ranma para sus ojeras, ligeramente, como un gato y momento en que el puño de Mouse se acercaba a su rostro….al sonar los cascabeles, el chico de la trenza se agacha y da un salto sobre el chico chino, cayendo hacia Shampoo.

Descontrolado por las pequeñas campanadas. "Shampoooo…..di que quieres ser mi esposa, si? Por favor!" Grita él, y cae sobre ella, abrazándola cariñosamente.

"Ra…Ranma? Qué pasa contigo?" Pregunta ella, como si algo raro pasara…La chica se disponía a contestar, cuando….

"Que…es ese sonido?" Se pregunta Mouse….

Y fue el mismo sonido que escuchó Shampoo….antes de que ella contestara. La amazona y el muchacho de gafas descubrieron que ese sonido era nada más y nada menos que el ronroneo de Ranma…

La chica se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si lo que escuchaba era verdad. Grito con fuerza y se quitó al chico gato de encima, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Mouse por su parte, frunció el seño y apretó sus puños en señal de enojo. "Gggrrrrr pervertido!" Grita él y le da un golpe en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas….desprendiéndose así, el cascabel de su cuello, que cayó rodando al piso, recuperando su tamaño normal…"Ese cascabel es de…." Dice Shampoo, comprendiendo, un poco, lo que pasaba.

Un instante después del golpe, el cuerpo de Ranma cae al piso y Mao Mo Lin se aparece frente a los dos chicos…

"Shampoo, te lo puedo explicar…Solo déjame entrar al cuerpo de este chico, una vez más…" Explica el gato…

"Entonces era…ese gato monstruoso?" Se pregunta Mouse.

"Cómo que entrar en el cuerpo…..Todo este tiempo fuiste tú?" Dice la chica enfadada. "Ggrrr Ya verás!" Grita y comienza a golpear al gato con todas sus fuerzas.

"Así se hace, Shampoo! Dale duro!" Alienta el chico pato.

El Bakeneko, ya con suficientes golpes encima, intenta volver a su cascabel pero Mouse se percata de ello y lo aleja de su alcance. "Ja ja ja ja…esta vez no escaparas, gato malvado" Presume él.

El gato traga saliva, mostrándose en apuros, y voltea encontrándose con una amazona a punto de acabar con su vida. "Shampoo, relájate…entiende, solo lo hice para que aceptaras ser mi esposa myaooo" Decía, tratando de defenderse. Viéndose sin escapatoria, corre a toda velocidad fuera del templo y Shampoo y Mouse salen detrás de él.

Los dos lo persiguen hasta la orilla de un arrollo, en medio del bosque. En la distracción, el Gato Monstruo logra hacerse de su cascabel mágico y logra escapar…a lo lejos mientras él huía, se escuchó…"Al menos no puedes quitarte nuestro brazalete! Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que serás solo mía, myaooo!"

"Logró escapar!" Protestó la joven.

"Lo siento, Shampoo…dejé que se me cayera el cascabel…" Se disculpa el chico de pelo largo. En ese instante, el suelo lodoso que pisaban, se deslizó debajo de ellos, y ambos cayeron al río.

Devuelta en el templo, Ranma se estaba despertando…"Demonios, siento como si una manada de animales me pararan por encima" Dice quejándose, llevando su mano al pecho…Al agitar su cabeza, mira a su alrededor y quien está a su lado para verlo despertar es Shampoo, que estaba convertida en gata.

"SHAMPOOOOO…..NO TE ACERQUES, NOOOO!" Grita el joven Saotome, con la gata aferrada a su espalda. El muchacho corre y atraviesa una pared, corriendo por toda la ciudad con la velocidad de un auto, y fuera de control, entra a un baño público y se arroja al baño de hombres.

Al salir del agua Ranma ve a Shampoo, sin ropa, aun sujetada a su espalda. Pero al menos ya no era un gato.

"Que bueno que ya estas bien, Ranma!" Dice ella contenta.

"Si tu llamas a esto, estar bien!" Contesta él, alarmado. Un segundo luego....todos los hombres que estaban dentro del baño, no sacaban sus ojos de Shampoo. El chico de la trenza lo notó y se mostró muy incomodo, su rostro se puso rojo al instante.

Entonces se quitó la parte superior de su traje y tapó a la amazona con ella.

Momentos más tarde, fuera del baño público. Ranma aún seguía algo confundido…."Me puedes decir, que fue lo que paso hoy, Shampoo?" Le preguntó, esperando que ella le pudiera contestar.

La chica suspiró…"Esperaba" Y hace una pequeña pausa. "Que quisieras que yo fuera tu esposa…" Dijo algo desilusionada, al pensar que no fue él quien se lo había propuesto.

"Eh?"Dijo Ranma nervioso, sin entender nada…Y nota que Shampoo observaba su mano, con tristeza…"Bonita pulsera" Dice tratando de levantarle el animo, pero no lo logró.

La joven de ojos carmesí, jala, una vez más del brazalete, sin resultado. Y desilusionada, recuerda…"_No puedes quitarte nuestro brazalete! Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que serás solo mía, myaooo!_" Sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más melancólicos.

"Shampoo…?" Dice el chico de la trenza, algo preocupado. "Puedo, verla?" Le pregunta, sereno.

La joven accede y le enseña la muñeca. El chico le toma la muñeca, y sin hacer nada especial, como si la acariciara con sus dedos…logra deslizar el brazalete por su mano, quitándoselo como por acto de magia.

Shampoo, queda sorprendida…"Cómo lo hiciste?" Le pregunta.

"Hacer qué?" Le dice Ranma de regreso…y la ve sonreír.

La joven amazona se acerca al chico y sin dar aviso, lo besa en los labios. El joven Saotome se sonroja, intenta hacer un movimiento para escapar, pero Shampoo coloca sus brazos alrededor de él, impidiéndoselo.

"_Wo ai ni, Ranma_"

**Hola lectores!**

**Agradezco los ****reviews del capitulo anterior, espero que les halla gustado este tambien^^ Voy a esperar más comentarios, gracias a ****David156 por su review, quiero comentarle que sí, conozco el manga de Ranma y es más, colecciono los libros =)**

**Regresando a este capitulo, ¿por qué creen que Ranma, si pudo quitarle el brazalete a Shampoo? Quiero conocer su opinión!**

**En el próximo capitulo, viene de visita la mamá de Ranma. Queriendo ver a su hijo, se encuentra con Shampoo. Ranma hará lo que sea para evitar que se descubra que tiene más de una prometida, pero…Lograra hacerlo sin presentarse como hombre frente a ella?**

"**No se pierdan este divertido episodio. Hasta entonces!"**


	9. Mujeres y Ranma: 1ª Parte

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

"Sha…Shampoo…" Dijo Ranma, algo sorprendido….

Shampoo se distanció de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. El muchacho estaba aún sonrojado y cuando intentó decir algo, ella se apresuró… "Aquel día…." Y Ranma parpadeó con cara de curiosidad. "Aquel día, en la cita. Ranma, me besaste y en verdad sentí que me querías…desde entonces yo" Hace una pausa. "Me pregunto si, realmente me quieres a mi como tu esposa..."

"Como dices eso? Fue un beso nada más!" Ranma dice desconcertado. "Mira, Shampoo. No soy bueno diciendo estas cosas…" Shampoo lo toma de la mano y lo mira a los ojos.

"Qué sentiste cuando te di el beso, Ranma?" Le pregunta.

"Lo que sentí fue…" Se detiene…

"Porque yo me sentí muy buen, no fue solo un beso para mi, y luego tú…me besaste también y pensé. Es decir, creí que te sentías de la misma manera" Deja de hablar un segundo.

"La verdad…" él no sabía que decir. "Supuse que querrías que lo hiciera, es decir. Era una cita, no? Y después de todo lo que sucedió…pensé que tenía que agradecerte que lo hallas tolerado tan bien" Dijo de manera ingenua, con una mano en la cabeza.

"Que?" Dice Shampoo en voz baja. "Entonces me besaste porque pensaste que tenias que hacerlo?" Afirmo subiendo el tono de voz…"Ahora estoy enfadada!" Dice enfadada, en efecto. La amazona no le dirige la mirada y se va corriendo velozmente.

Ranma se queda viendo a la chica irse, y se queja. "Aargh, pero que le pasa?" Dice confundido.

**(****A/N: **De todos modos, Shampoo se repondrá fácilmente de esta confesión. Seguirá queriendo a Ranma, sin importar lo que suceda**)**

En su casa, la linda amazona se recuesta en su cama y coloca su mano frente a su cara, observando su muñeca. "_Ranma_…_cuál es la razón? Como pudo quitarme el brazalete, así de fácil?_" Medita en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. "_Hmm el brazalete fue un regalo de compromiso. Supuestamente solo Mao Mo Lin podía quitarlo ya que, era él quién quería casarse conmigo_…._Entonces, por qué Ranma?_" Shampoo saca de su bolsillo la pulsera dorada, y agarra uno de los cascabeles…en un momento, notó que dentro de la pulsera se dejaban ver letras chinas, como si se estuvieran iluminando.

"Y esto, qué….?" Dice sorprendida, enseguida se sienta en la cama y estira el brazalete para comprender lo que estaba escrito….

"Aquí dice…_Mujer prometida al gato de las campanas. Este es el sello que asegura tu propio ser, a estar unido al de su dueño original, el único con el poder de liberarte de si mismo. Si tu corazón no corresponde a la existencia de estas campanas de compromiso_…_ Este compromiso, podrá romperse, por el hombre que te entregue su corazón y te libere de la unión que el gato de las campanas ha creado entre ustedes, contra tu voluntad_"

Shampoo lo piensa por un momento...y comprende que Ranma corresponde al amor que siente por él. "Ranma…" Dice susurrando. "_En mi aldea. Se considera al compromiso, como la promesa que el hombre hace, al derrotar a una amazona…con el fin de unir su vida con la de ella_" Se dice en su cabeza.

Sin que la chica las moviera en ningún sentido, las campanas mágicas sonaron suavemente. En efecto, Ranma le había entregado su corazón a Shampoo…es solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Pero las campanas si lo sabían, y por ese motivo, los cascabeles sonaban en la mano de la joven.

* * *

Al a día siguiente, en la preparatoria Furinkan, para ser precisos…

"Akane!" Llama Sayuri a su amiga. "Ya se anunciaron los resultados del examen. A ti, como te fue?"

"Aprobé, miren!" Dice la chica a sus amigas, enseñándoles su examen.

"Y Ranma?" Pregunta Yuka.

"Ah, Ranma….bueno…" Dice Akane, y dirige la mirada al escritorio del muchacho.

Allí estaba él, tirado sobre su escritorio lamentándose por su, no tan buena calificación. "No puede ser! Me olvidé por completo del examen….ahora que voy a hacer!" Grita y acuesta su cabeza en el pupitre. Al instante, su estomago ruge. Ranma de inmediato, se pone de pie y se va a la cafetería.

"Bueno, a Ranma no le fue bien con el examen, pero ya ven que la comida siempre lo pone de buen humor" Explica la joven Tendo.

"Si, es cierto" Responden sus amigas. "Akane? Tienes algo que hacer hoy, después de clases?" Pregunta Sayuri.

Akane piensa un segundo…"No, creo que no" Responde.

"Que bien! Una amiga encontró una tienda de ropa que apenas abrió hace dos días, podemos ir juntas esta tarde" Sugiere la chica.

"Que bien, esta tarde!" Acuerda la chica Tendo.

En la cafetería, Ranma alcanzaba a ver la comida, ya que el lugar estaba lleno. "Que mala suerte y yo que me muero de hambre!" En ese momento, su amiga Ukyo lo llama…

"Ranma! Ven, estoy preparando un okonomiyaki especialmente para ti!" Le dice.

"Ah! Ukyo, gracias!" Dice él y corre hacia donde esta la chica.

El chico de la trenza disfrutaba del okonomiyaki, cuando...una gran palmera, aterriza detrás de él. "Je je je je je, una trenza acabo de encontrar, y ahora mismo la voy a cortar! Je je je je je!" Dice la palmera.

Cuando escucho esa risa, el joven dio un salto y su amiga, con sus espátulas en mano, se las arroja a la palmera parlante. De la cual salió nada más y nada menos que el director Kuno, quien se mostró alegre, enseñando sus tijeras. "Ranma Saotome! Tienes que cortarte el cabello, se buen muchacho…ven acá!"

"No me diga. Ja! Atrévase!" Lo desafía al hombre de aspecto hawaiano.

Comienza la persecución y el director da el primer movimiento. El chico se agacha y sujeta la mano de su oponente…pero él, que sostenía una tijera en ambas manos, usa su mano libre para acercarla a la cabeza del joven y cortarle la trenza. Ranma, rápidamente se acuesta en el suelo y con un pie lanza al director sobre un árbol. "Le advertí que no se acercara!" Presume el chico.

"Oye muchacho, esa no es manera de tratar a tu director!" Dice el hombre de gafas oscuras. Y se baja del árbol…

"Oiga director, por que no se rinde! Deje en paz a Ranma!" Le grita Ukyo.

"No te preocupes Ukyo, todos sus intentos serán inútiles" Dice el chico de la trenza. "Ahora director…terminaré con esto!" Y corre contra su superior.

"Estoy listo muchacho. Je je je je je!" Le responde, y se pone en guardia con sus tijeras…En ese instante. Cuando estaban a centímetros uno del otro…la tierra comienza a temblar repentinamente.

Desde la puerta del gimnasio, un grupo numeroso de chicas enojadas, corrían persiguiendo al ladrón de ropa interior. "Que manera de comenzar el día! Las prendas que recogí son cada vez más lindas!" Grita el viejo de felicidad.

"Es el maestro!" Dice Ranma mirándolo enojada, deja atrás al superior Kuno y corrió a detener a Happosai.

"Oye, niño! Todavía no te he cortado el cabello!" Le dice el director que va tras él.

En ese momento, aparece Akane. "Ukyo, que está pasando?" Pregunta sin entender nada.

"Es Ranma. El director quiso provocarlo de nuevo y ahora apareció el maestro Happosai" Le explica la cocinera de panes japoneses.

Viendo lo que sucedía, a medida que Kuonji se lo explicaba, la chica de cabello corto se dirige a detener al viejo libidinoso.

Saotome, que le había tomado la delantera, se arrojó con una patada para lograr detenerlo…pero Happosai, ya lo veía venir y contrarrestó la patada apoyándose en la pierna del muchacho y saltó para escapar…"Ranma. Te encargo a las chica!" Le ordena. "Yo tengo que poner a salvo mi tesoro"

"Ni lo sueño, anciano!" Protesta el chico.

El joven quedo suspendido en el aire, de la nada salió el director para cortarle la trenza. Consiguió tener la trenza entre las hojas de la tijera, pero antes de que pudiera cortar…"Le dije que me dejara en paz!" Grita Ranma, pisando la cara del hombre con la palmera en la cabeza. El chico aterriza en el suelo, de pie sobre el cuerpo de su agresor.

Al hacerlo gira la cabeza y se pregunta hacia dónde se pudo haber ido el anciano.

Akane se acercó a Happosai e intentó detenerlo. "Maestro! Deje esa ropa intima…" Le advierte, pero el viejo la ignora totalmente.

"Akane! Que linda, viniste a saludarme!" Dice él y corre a darle un _abrazo_.

"AKANE!" Grita el joven. Aún que su preocupación fue en vano.

La joven Tendo espera a que el anciano se acerque lo suficiente y lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro. El golpe lo paraliza por un segundo, y la muchacha se apodera del bulto de prendas que él robó. Enseguida, se lo devuelve a una de las chicas que perseguían viejo.

El enano pervertido se aparta del puño de Akane y se lamenta por la perdida de su querido botín. "Akane, por qué lo hiciste?" Lloriquea el anciano. "Si tu me lo pedías, con gusto te regalaba una prenda…" agrega haciendo enfadar a la joven.

Ranma se acerca a los dos. "Akane. Estas bien?" Le pregunta.

"Ranma!" Interrumpe, Happosai con un tono serio. Y se aleja de la joven de cabello corto. "Tenias que entretener a las chicas…No fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo?...Avergüenzas a tu maestro!"

"Como lo siento" Le responde el chico sarcásticamente. "Maestro, si no quiere problemas. Váyase de la escuela. Sin su botín no tiene porqué estar aquí, no cree?" Le sugiere.

"No Ranma! Me has fallado, y como tu maestro voy a castigarte!" Ranma y Akane se preparan para lo que viene, y ven al viejo sacar de dentro de su traje, una de sus Happo Bombas.

"Akane! Quítate!" Le dice Ranma, y la empuja al mismo tiempo que Happosai le tira la bomba…

Ranma no tenía escapatoria! "Tome ESO!" Grita Ukyo, que logra llegar a tiempo entre Ranma y la bomba, y con su gran espátula batea el explosivo como una pelota de baseball…Los tres chicos ven a Happosai volar en la explosión de fuegos artificiales. "Eso le enseñará a no molestarte, Ranma"

"Cielos, gracias Ukyo" Le agrádese el chico. "Eso estuvo cerca" Colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica de cabello castaño.

* * *

El resto del día en la escuela fue, normal? En fin, Akane y Ranma caminaban de regreso a la casa, cuando el panda salta frente a ellos y sube al chico a su espalda. "Ranma, TENEMOS QUE HUIR!" Decía el letrero que saco.

"Papá? Qué te pasa? Por qué estas haciendo esto?" Grita él, sin entender nada.

"Tío, quieres bajarlo. Dinos que pasa?" Dice la joven Tendo.

"Akane, fue agradable conocerte!" dice un nuevo cartel. Y el chico le da en la cara al panda, con su rodilla.

"Déjate de bobadas, por qué estas actuando así?" Ranma pide explicaciones y cuando se detiene a pensar un segundo sobre porqué su padre querría huir…."Es MAMÁ?" Le pide que le aclare, preocupado.

Genma escribe otro cartel. "BINGO!" Y de la nada, saca la mochila de viaje de su hijo.

El joven de cabello trenzado agarra su equipaje y se despide…"Bueno, Akane. No sé cuando regresaremos…así que, nos vemos Akane" Y la chica lo golpea en la cabeza con su valija del colegio.

"Que tonterías dices? No seas cobarde y entra a la casa de una vez!" Le reniega y lo jala al interior de la casa como a un niño, mientras el panda camina tranquilo, detrás de ellos.

"Si tienes razón! Ranma Saotome…no es ningún….cobarde!" Dice, siendo arrastrado por la chica.

Frente a la casa, el señor Tendo sale del frente y corre a hablar con su amigo. "Ah señor Saotome, sigue aquí. Ranma! Tu madre…" Y apenas menciona a la señora Saotome…Ranma toma a su padre, y salta al estanque de agua. "Tu madre, estuvo de…visita….?" Termina diciendo.

"Estuvo? Qué?...Ya se fue?" Pregunta la pelirroja, y dirige la mirada al panda a su lado. "Papá? Tu ya estabas transformado…" Le dice.

El panda saca un cartel…"No me mires a mi!" Da vuelta el mismo cartel y deja ver el otro escrito. "Tú me arrojaste al agua!" Y golpea a su hijo/a con el cartel en la cabeza.

"No te pongas así! Por qué me golpeas? Eso no era necesario!" Grita enojado/a.

"Tampoco lo era, arrojarme al agua!" Dice, otro cartel.

"Bueno, perdón!…Fue un reflejo, esta bien?" Le contesta en el mismo tono agresivo. Y golpea al oso en el estomago.

"Oigan, ya basta….No escuchaste, Ranma? Papá dijo que tu mamá no está" Le explica y la chica de la trenza suspira de alivio.

Dentro de la casa, Kasumi sirve algo de tomar…"Si, la señora Saotome estuvo aquí hoy. Luego dijo que iría a caminar, pero que pasaría de regreso a saludarlas, a ambas" Comenta la linda joven. "A ti y a Ranko quiero decir, Akane"

"Entiendo, entonces volverá a la hora del almuerzo supongo" Sugiere su hermana menor.

"No dejó nada dicho pero nosotros tendremos un plato extra, verdad Kasumi?" Dice Soun.

Kasumi asiente con la cabeza y le sirve un vaso de jugo a su padre…Ranma observa el contenido de su vaso mientras piensa en su madre….

**Lo ****que sucedió, mientras Akane y Ranma estaban en la escuela, en la casa Tendo:**

_El señor Tendo charlaba con Nodoka, mientras el penda temblaba de preocupación detrás de ella. "Cómo? Entonces, ni Ranma ni Genma han regresado de su entrenamiento, aún? Pregunta la señora._

"_Lo lamento, se fueron muy temprano y la verdad, no sabemos cuando regresarán. Disculpe" Le responde el hombre de bigote._

"_Entiendo. Dígame, señor Soun_..._Cómo se encuentra Ranko?" Ante esa pregunta, el panda comienza a sudar y agitar su cabeza, pidiéndole a su amigo que tenga cuidado con lo que pudiera decir._

_Soun piensa en algo que decir_..._"Ranko? Ella…eh…esta bien, en estos momentos está en la escuela…" Nodoka lo mira algo sorprendida._

"_Ranko asiste a un colegio?" Pregunta, ya que nunca le quedo en claro que, la supuesta prima de Akane, asistía a la escuela con ella._

_El panda saca un letrero. "Con Akane!"_

"_Si! Quiero decir…Ranko acompañó a Akane a la escuela…Si, eso es. A veces le gusta quedarse allá y pasar la mañana ja ja ja" Agrega el señor Tendo. _

**En la actualidad:**

Nodoka Saotome, caminaba por la calle, pensando en todo el tiempo que pasó alejada se su hijo, a causa de la decisión que tomó su esposo. Entonces, decidió volver a la casa para cuando las chicas regresaran.

Doblando por la esquina, una bicicleta venia hacia ella velozmente. Pensando que la atropellaría, deja caer su katana al suelo y se cubre con las manos.

Quien conducía la bicicleta, frenó inmediatamente. La señora Saotome abrió los ojos y escuchó a una muchacha exaltada. "Lo siento! Dígame, se encuentra bien?" Dijo la chica de ojos carmesí.

La señora Saotome se recompone y dice…"Oh…si, no te preocupes. Fue mi culpa, en verdad no vi por donde iba" Se disculpa cordialmente.

La joven se baja del vehiculo y mira a los pies de la mujer. "Tome. Se le cayo su…" Y el pañuelo deja ver el arma que Nodoka cargaba. "Ah, dígame…usted es la dueña de la espada?" Pregunta sosteniéndola en sus manos. "Es usted, una guerrera, o algo así?

"No, por favor, no pienses mal...hay un motivo por el cuál la llevo conmigo" Le explica, mientras recibes la katana de manos de la chica. "Que gracioso, no, no soy una guerrera"

"No se preocupe, no pensaba nada malo. La verdad es que estoy muy acostumbrada a las mujeres armadas" La interrumpe con una sonrisa.

La señora nota que detrás de la bicicleta, la chica cargaba un contenedor de platos de sopa. La chica de la bicicleta se da cuenta de ello. "Acabo de terminar con unas entregas, y como se acerca la hora del almuerzo…Que le parece si la invito a comer?" Sugiere ella.

"Eres muy amable. Y donde sugieres que almorcemos?" Le pregunta, aceptando la invitación.

La muchacha de ojos carmesí la mira sonriendo y dice…"Venga conmigo, si? Yo y mi bisabuela tenemos un restaurante chino, a unas calles de aquí" Dicho esto, ambas se dirigen al restaurante.

* * *

En el lugar, el Neko Hanten. La mujer terminaba de comer un plato de fideos y vegetales. "Estuvo delicioso, gracias. Y cuanto te debo?"

"No se preocupe por eso, esta vez invito yo" Le contesta y se sienta junto a ella en la mesa. "Disculpe, no sé su nombre…?" Dice la chica.

La señora Saotome deja los palillos sobre la mesa y la mira. "Yo si el tuyo. Shampoo, no? Escuché a tu bisabuela cuando te entregó el plato" Le explica. "Me llamo Nodoka. Es un gusto conocerte"

"Si! Mi nombre es Shampoo, el gusto es mío" Le responde.

La mujer mira los espacios del lugar y se pregunta. "Dime, tú no eres de aquí, verdad?" Y en ese momento entra la abuela que interrumpe la conversación.

"Shampoo y yo, no somos de Japón. Nosotras venimos de China, nuestra estadía se a hecho larga, y entonces decidimos abrir este lugar" Dice la anciana acercándose a la mesa. "Soy Cologne, la bisabuela se Shampoo" Se presenta.

"Si claro, lo noté por el lugar…También por el acento de Shampoo. Gusto en conocerla, señora" **(N/A: **Cuando menciono "el acento de Shampoo". Si se dejan llevar por el doblaje mexicano, saben que Shampoo habla como cualquier otro personaje. Pero yo, hice más mención al lenguaje original de Ranma 1/2. Rei Sakuma "la voz de Shampoo en el idioma original" es japonesa, pero para su papel de nuestra amazona china, habla un japonés _quebrado_, digamos _no fluido. _Dejando entender que Shampoo, al ser china, no habla bien japonés. YO por lo menos, que diferencio, un poco, el chino del japonés, noto que Rei Sakuma habla japonés con acento chino. De ahí "el acento de Shampoo" **Solo para aclarar!)**

"Díganme, si es que puedo preguntar…Ustedes vinieron aquí, para abrir un restaurante?" Pregunta, la mujer de la katana.

"No, claro que no. El motivo por el que estamos en Japón, es mucho más importante…" Contesta Cologne, dejando en suspenso a la señora Saotome. "Como dijo que era su nombre?..."

**Yo, otra vez! =)**

**Saludos a los lectores, a los que leyeron "Para mis lectores" notarán que comencé este capitulo de la misma manera.**

**Jesisaotome: De verdad con todo respeto! Está bien si te gusta más la pareja de RanmaXAkane, solo que si sabías que este era un Fic de RanmaXShampoo, por favor no critiques esta pareja.**

**Por otra parte, te entiendo a la perfección, si dices que eres "muy tradicional" =)**

**Versago: Hasta ahora, eres el/la único/a que ha comprendido lo que quise mostrar en Akane (o por lo menos que lo menciona). Gracias por tu review en el cap. anterior, cito: **

**[i] "****Yo por mi parte ví a una Akane más madura, una que quiere a Ranma lo suficiente como para poner los sentimientos de él por encima de los suyos, puesto q es evidente q Akane conoce de la atracción q siente Ranma por Shampoo y aún así lo ayuda para él q puede verse con ella y además miente a su padre para q no tenga problemas. Eso es mucho decir tratándose de Akane" [/i]**

**Eso es exactamente lo que quise enseñar. Hablaste con mucha verdad en ese review, y te lo agradesco! Seré fiel a mis pensamientos^^**

**AHORA PARA TODOS!**

**Si alguien no lo tiene en claro, por favor vayan a mi perfil de FanFiction. Esta bien que allí digo que soy Ranma, pero no quiere decir que sea hombre o mujer…Lo aclaro porque también me ha pasado en YouTube, que alguien asuma que soy mujer. =(**

**Mi nombre es Eric (pero solo eso voy a decir =P), ustedes sigan llamándome RanmaDeChina (por si alguna vez lo han hecho) **

**También en mi perfil, podrán encontrar mi dirección de usuario en YouTube. No puedo dejarla escrita aquí porque no lo permiten…**

**AiMXBenson es el nombre, allí subo videos de Ranma y Shampoo, también subí las canciones de DoCo (el grupo creado a partir de las voces japonesas de Ranma Chan, Akane, Shampoo, Kasumi y Nabiki) y soundtracks con música de fondo de la serie.**

**Los invito a echar un vistazo a mis videos….acepto sugerencias para más videos^^ Por eso las actualizaciones de la historia toman tiempo…hacer los videos toma su tiempo y además no estoy en la computadora todos los días, por eso llego a demorar una semana o un poco más en un nuevo capitulo.**

**

* * *

Volvamos a la historia…**

**A continuación, Nodoka conoció a Shampoo…pero en realidad todavía no tiene idea de de quien se trata. En la segunda parte Ranko encuentra a su madre, sin saber que talvez ella pueda descubrir su identidad. Qué pasará cuando Shampoo se haga conocer como la futura esposa de Ranma? La señora Saotome se encontrará con su hijo finalmente?**

"**No dejen de seguir esta divertida historia. Hasta entonces!"**


	10. Mujeres y Ranma: 2ª Parte

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Para ese entonces, en la casa de los Tendo. Todos terminaron de almorzar…Akane fue a buscar a Ranma a su habitación, sin resultado. Al bajar las escaleras encuentra a la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. "Ranma! Vas a salir?" Le pregunta.

"Si…" Hace una pausa. "Kasumi dijo que mi madre vendría para almorzar, pero no fue así. Veré si la encuentro por el camino" Le explica la chica de la trenza y sale de la casa.

Akane la ve irse y un segundo luego. "Espérame Ranma. Yo también voy!" Y sale detrás de ella.

De regreso en el Café del Gato.

"Como dijo que era su nombre?..." Era donde las señoras se habían quedado.

La señora Saotome mira a Cologne a los ojos y le responde…"Nodoka. Nodoka Saotome" En el momento en que dijo su nombre, ambas amazonas se quedaron boquiabiertas (incluyendo a la abuela)

En el asombro de ambas, antes de que pudieran decir algo, escucharon un gran ruido en el frente del restaurante. Entre todo ese ruido se distinguió la voz de Mouse…"Lo siento, quiere disculparnos por un momento?...Shampoo!" Dice la mujer de pelo blanco llevando a su nieta con ella, y dejando a la invitada acompañada de una taza de té chino.

Cuando las dos salen, encuentran al chico pato queriendo golpear a otro muchacho. "Que es todo ese escándalo?" Se pregunta Cologne.

"MOUSE! Que se supone que haces?" Le pregunta la joven amazona a su compañero.

El chico de cabello largo tenía al otro por el cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo cuando escucha la voz de su amada. "Shampoo! No te preocupes, me estoy encargando de este sujeto personalmente, por ti!" Anuncia como si realizara una hazaña heroica.

"Preocuparme? Pero que dices Mouse?" Grita Shampoo enojada. Cuando ve la cara del chico que Mouse estaba golpeando, se enoja aún más. "MOUSE! Este hombre es un cliente del restaurante! Quieres decirme por qué lo golpeas?"

La abuela se interpone entre ambos chicos mientras el de gafas le contesta. "Si es un cliente debería actual como tal, y no venir cuando ya está cerrado y pedirte una cita!" Dice indignado.

La bisabuela y Shampoo se miran. La mirada de la mayor le decía a su nieta que se encargara de su amigo. Cosa que la joven, entendió a la perfección.

"Lo sentimos mucho joven. Ya puede retirarse, esto no volverá a pasar" Le explica la anciana.

El chico se pone de pie. "Hola Shampoo. Me preguntaba si no estabas muy ocupada para…." Antes de terminar la frase, el joven chino se abalanza sobre él pero Shampoo grita su nombre y lo detiene, mientras el cliente (asustado por Mouse) corre lejos del lugar.

"Pero, Shampoo…?" Balbucea el joven. Y la chica le arroja un bote de basura en la cabeza.

"Mouse, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar a otro cliente de esa manera. Si lo haces, luego no querrán regresar!" Le explica aún enojada y lo deja atrás, regresando con su abuela al restaurante.

Cuando todo había terminado…Akane y Ranma pasaban por ahí, y se encontraron con el chico pato en el suelo. "Mouse! Que haces tirado ahí?" Pregunta la joven Tendo.

Ranma, le responde la pregunta, como burlándose del chico…"Ay Akane, que no es obvio? Míralo! Está cubierto de basura…de seguro fue Shampoo"

Adentro, con Nodoka…"Discúlpenos, tuvimos que solucionar un problema!" Se disculpa la abuela. "Entonces…dijo que se llama Saotome" Retoma la conversación.

"Dígame, puede ser que usted….sea la mamá de Ranma?" Le pregunta Shampoo ansiosa, en voz alta. Tan alta que Ranma, que se encontraba frente al Neko Hanten, pudo escucharla…

"Akane, escuchaste a Shampoo, hablando de mi mamá?" Le pregunta a su acompañante.

La señora Saotome queda sorprendida…"Tú conoces a Ranma?" No hizo falta escucharla dos veces para que la pelirroja reconociera la voz de su madre.

Ranma se exaltó del susto. "A...Akane! Mi madre esta aquí…y con Shampoo!" Grito aterrada.

"Qué? Y que estas esperando? Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!" Dice la joven de pelo corto y corren hacía adentro.

"Dime…Tú conoces a mi hijo?" La señora Nodoka repite la pregunta. Shampoo estaba emocionada al suponer que estaba hablando con su posible _suegra_, pero antes de que pudiera contestar…

Entraron Ranma y Akane, a toda velocidad. La chica Tendo le da la señal a chica de la trenza. "Ahora!"

"Ranko? Akane?" Dice la señora Saotome, completamente sorprendida. La pelirroja le tapa los ojos rápidamente.

"Venga conmigo señora…tenemos que irnos!" Mientras, Akane recoge un balde de agua del piso y se lo tira a Shampoo. Así, convertida en gato, la chica no las seguiría.

Cologne no entendió nada de lo que acabó de suceder. "Y….qué fue todo eso?" Shampoo, por su parte, solo maulló.

La señora Saotome, seguía corriendo. Hasta que se detuvieron frente al Dojo Tendo. "Ranko, eres tú. Que sorpresa" Dijo Nodoka, saludando a la joven. "No entiendo…que fue lo que pasó?" Pregunta, muy confundida.

Ranma (Ranko) recuperaba el aliento y le contesta como puede. "Señora Nodoka, que sorpresa verla…." Y seguía agitada.

"La sorpresa fue mía" Respondió ella.

"La esperábamos para el almuerzo, y se tardo tanto que decidimos ir al buscarla" Dice la joven Saotome.

"De veras?...Es verdad, se me pasó la hora y a demás comí en ese restaurante…" En ese momento, la señora Saotome reacciona. "Es cierto! Esa chica…ella debe conocer a mi hijo, a Ranma!" Cuando dice eso, a Ranko se le ponen los pelos de punta.

"Chica?...Qué…chica?" Dice nerviosa/o. En ese momento Akane las alcanza. "Ah miré, ahí viene Akane!" Exclama, aliviándose.

"Akane? Ranko? Díganme…ustedes conocen a esa chica?" Les pregunta. "Esta chica, llamada Shampoo. Ustedes creen que, ella conozca a Ranma?" La señora se muestra muy ilusionada.

"Señora Nodoka, no haga caso por favor. Si la conocemos pero ella no conoce a Ranma. Solo lo ha escuchado mencionar…No creo que pueda decirle algo que no haya escuchado antes" Intenta Akane, de desviar la atención de la mujer. Y gira a mirar a Ranma.

"Si! Akane tiene razón…Shampoo no conoce a su hijo, pero…" Comienza a vacilar…"No! Mejor olvídelo" Se rectifica.

"Señora, por qué no entramos a la casa, y nos cuenta como ha estado?" Sugiere la chica de pelo corto.

* * *

La mujer le sonríe y las tres entran, para charlar. La señora Saotome se pasó horas platicando con la familia Tendo, senada junto a Ranko y su panda. Ignorando, desde luego, de quienes se trataba realmente. Así siguieron, todos muy tranquilos…Hasta que la señora mencionaba a su hijo u esposo. Por supuesto, Soun respondía rápidamente con la excusa de un viaje de entrenamiento.

"Señora Nodoka. Por lo que escuché, ya conoció a Shampoo, no es así?" Pregunta Nabiki. "A poco y no le habló de Ranma?" Le pregunta.

Akane se pone a la defensiva. "Nabiki, de donde sacaste eso?" Le pregunta su hermana en voz baja, no muy dulcemente.

"Ya te lo dije. Lo escuché por ahí" Le responde en voz baja, igual.

"Si, eso es verdad. La conocí, pero cuando las chicas me encontraron, me trajeron hasta aquí tan rápido que no pude charlar con ella. Lo único que pudo decirme fue que ella conoció a mi hijo" Contesta la señora.

"Es cierto que usted y Shampoo se conocieron?" Pregunta Soun, muy asustado. "Bueno, no creo que eso halla tenido nada de malo, verdad? Ja ja ja. A propósito, que le hace pensar que ella sabe algo de Ranma?...A caso le dijo algo?" Pregunta, al mismo tiempo que comienza a sudar.

"Ahhh tío? Nosotras estuvimos ahí je je, lo que digo es que no escuchamos que Shampoo dijera nada je je je" Responde la joven de la trenza.

"Si eso es verdad, no pudimos hablar…" Agrega la señora, al final.

"Bueno, creo que a Shampoo le hubiera gustado mucho hablarle de Ranma…" Sugiere Nabiki. "Ya que está tan interesada en él…" Continúa con el tono sugerente.

"Como dices?" Exclama la señora Saotome.

Ranma se exalta e interrumpe. "Quiso decir que está interesada en saber más sobre él, si, eso. Quiero decir…si Shampoo sabe que usted es la mamá de Ranma. De seguro quiso que le hablara de él ja ja ja ja" Agrega, para corregir el comentario, innecesario de la chica.

Nodoka se relaja y le hecha una mirada a la menor de las Tendo. "Akane…dime, Shampoo y tú son amigas?"

"Eh? Cómo?" Pregunta.

"Me refiero, a si tú no le hablas a tus amigas sobre mi hijo, como tu prometido? Supuse que si ustedes son amigas, hablarías de tu futuro esposo con ella" El comentario ilusionado de Nodoka, hizo a Akane reírse incómodamente. "Qué? Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras hablarle a tus amigas de mi hijo…?"

La joven trago saliva, y contestó nerviosa. "Ehhh no, bueno…la verdad….Shampoo y yo no somos muy amigas que digamos je je. Pero…claro que mis amigas conoces a Ranma señora Nodoka, incluso lo ven en la escuela" Ranma le hace una señal, como pidiéndole que dejara de hablar. "Quiero decir…que lo ven en la escuela…cuando él está en la escuela. Je je je" Se rescata, un poco al final, dejando tranquila a la señora.

"Si Akane tiene razón…" Agrega Nabiki. "Todas conoces y quieren a Ranma. Pero él no quiere a ninguna…Y qué raro no? La mayoría son chicas bonitas…"

"Qué quieres decir? Qué a mi hijo, no le….gustan las mujeres…?" Se preocupo la madre de Ranma mientras levantada el estuche de su arma entre sus manos. El panda y Ranko temblaron de miedo.

"NABIKI!" Gritó Akane.

"Se…señora. Ella se refería a que su hijo solo tiene ojos para su prometida….ja ja ja ja" Reaccionó Ranma rápidamente.

"Si, pero….cuál de todas, eh?" Agregó la chica Tendo.

"Oye! Quieres cerrar la boca!" Le dice la pelirroja a la muchacha por lo bajo.

"Tranquilízate, no estoy diciendo nada malo…" Dice Nabiki, en su defensa.

"Nada malo, para ti!" Protesta la otra chica/o. Al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que la situación se pusiera peor, Tendo propuso una distracción. "Suficiente, señora que le parece si le echamos un vistazo al jardín? Nuestro árbol ya floreció!"

"Si! Vallamos a dar un paseo" Sugería un cartel de Genma. "Es un lindo día" Decía al reverso de este.

* * *

En el dojo, Ranma y la joven Tendo, discutían la situación:

"En este momento, temo que Shampoo trate de acercarse a mi madre, Akane" Decía la chica Saotome, sentada en el piso.

"No sé por que lo mencionas, Ranma...Si sabemos que Shampoo persigue a alguien. Ese alguien eres tú, no tu mamá" Le tranquiliza la otra chica. "Pero tenemos que pensar en algo" Sugirió.

"A que te refieres?" Le pregunta Ranko.

"Ahora que Shampoo y tu mamá se conocen. Tenemos que evitar que Shampoo le diga a Nodoka que es tu prometida, no te parece?" Dice Akane.

"No creo que deba preocuparme por eso" Responde la chica de la trenza. "Mi madre te ve a ti como mi prometida, no? Si Shampoo le dice eso, dudo que le crea…además mi madre espera que esa un hombre hecho y derecho. Qué clase de hombre puede tener más de una mujer como prometida? Ja ja ja ja" Presumía Ranma.

"Un hombre como tú, Ranma" Respondió Akane en voz baja mientras su compañera/o seguía riendo.

Más tarde, Nodoka pasó la noche en la casa de los Tendo. A la mañana siguiente Ranma se despertó y no encontró a su madre en su habitación. Bajó las escaleras deprisa y se encontró con el señor Tendo.

"Oye, tío! No has visto a mi mamá? No la encuentro por ningún lado" Le pregunta.

Soun, que fue a buscar el periódico, le responde. "Si, tu mamá quiso acompañar a Kasumi a hacer las compras y se fue con ella…volverán en más o menos una hora" Concluye.

Lo que no sabían, es que para entonces..Kasumi y Nodoka ya habían terminado de hacer las compras. Entonces Kasumi estaba yendo de regreso a la casa, pero la señora Saotome le dejó dicho que iría hacia otro lugar, y se separaron. Sin estar al tanto de lo que su madre estaba haciendo en ese momento, Ranma no se preocupo ni un poco.

Lo que no sabia es que, si debía preocuparse, ya que Nodoka fue al Neko Hanten, para hablar una vez más con la joven amazona.

"Bienvenida al Neko Hanten! En que puedo…..! Oh, es usted! Que sorpresa, siéntese enseguida la atiendo!" Saludo Shampoo, feliz de ver a la madre de Ranma una vez más.

La señora Nodoka, también se alegró de verla y se sentó frente al mostrador. En un segundo, tenia a la bisabuela mirándola detenidamente. "Usted es la señora Saotome. Como esta? Que agradable verla por aquí! Quisiera ordenar algo?" Pregunta ella.

"No, muchas gracias. No vengo a comer…En realidad, quisiera charlar con Shampoo, pero veo que esta trabajando, y no quisiera interrumpirla…" Dice Nodoka cortésmente.

"No se preocupe, Shampoo estará con usted de inmediato" Le sonríe Cologne.

E efecto, así fue…la mitad de las mesas se habían vaciado cuarenta minutos después, y la señora tubo la oportunidad de hablar con la linda amazona. Aunque estuviera en horas de trabajo, Shampoo mandó a Mouse a cubrir las mesas restantes, y así poder charlar con la madre de su prometido.

"Me da gusto verla otra vez" Dice Shampoo.

"A mi también, Shampoo. Ayer no terminé de entender lo que sucedió y no pude preguntarte sobre mi hijo" Le dijo la señora. "Veras. Mi casa no está en este barrio, y vine con la esperanza de encontrar a mi hijo pero hasta ahora no he podido verlo…" Dice ella y continúa. "Si conoces a la familia Tendo, ellos son amigos de mi esposo, Genma, me estoy quedando con ellos hasta mañana. La hija del señor Tendo es la prometida de mi hijo, Ranma y ella me mencionó que tú oíste hablar de él…Pero cuando hablamos ayer, supuse que realmente lo conocías" Enseguida la chica la interrumpe.

"Ranma y yo nos conocemos muy bien, pero…como puede ser que no lo viera si fue él, junto con Akane, quienes la sacaron de aquí ayer?" Dice la linda joven confundiendo a la señora.

"Claro que no, esas fueron Akane y su prima Ranko. Que tú no la conoces?" Pregunta Nodoka.

"Ranko?" Dice Shampoo confundida.

"Si, la prima de Akane…Pensé que la conocías…" Dice ella

"Pero si se refiera, a la chica pelirroja….ella es…." Y en eso momento, Shampoo supuso algo. "_Su madre no de estar enterada de que se convierte en mujer_..." Y sigue…"No, mejor olvídelo. Quise decir que si, la conozco je je"

"Espera un momento! Dices que viste a Ranma ayer….entonces él está aquí, no es así? Por favor dime donde está, en verdad necesito verlo. Han pasado tantos años, y ya no puedo esperar más!" Le confiesa desesperada…

"A qué se refiere con años?" Pregunta por un instante…pero enseguida cambia el curso de la conversación. "En este momento, no se donde podrá estar, pero si usted quiere, yo puedo arreglar que se encuentren aquí. Si está de acuerdo!" Le dice Shampoo sonriendo.

"Tú puedes traer a Ranma? No sabes como te lo agradezco, Shampoo!" Dijo la señora Saotome, igual de feliz.

"Haría cualquier cosa por la madre de mi Ranma! Yo me encargaré de que se encuentren!" Esa expresión sorprendió a Nodoka.

"Discúlpame…cómo que tu Ranma? No comprendo" Dice sin entender.

"Ah! Claro, si usted y Ranma no se ven desde hace muchos años, no debe estar enterada" Dice la chica de cabello azul lavanda. "Lo que sucede, es que Ranma y yo, estamos comprometidos!"

"Pero si yo, acabo de decir que Akane Tendo, es la prometida de mi hijo…E…Eso no puede ser…" Comenta la mujer totalmente desconcertada.

Ahí es cuando, la abuela interrumpe. "Si, Akane Tendo prometida del yerno, pero la verdad es que él se casará con mi nieta Shampoo, señora. Así lo dice la ley de nuestra aldea, y es así como debe ser"

"Una ley? No comprendo…entonces mi hijo tiene dos prometidas?" Nodoka continúa sin comprender.

"Abuelita, quieres explicarle…Yo tengo algo que hacer" Dice la joven y se retira al fondo.

"Señora Saotome. Shampoo y yo venimos de una tribu de mujeres amazonas, en China…" Nodoka interrumpe.

"Ranma viajo a China a entrenar, hace un año…" Dice ella.

"Si, así es…en ese entonces, el yerno pasó por la aldea y cuando se encontró con Shampoo ambos tuvieron un encuentro en el que él fue el vencedor. De acuerdo con las leyes de nuestra aldea, si una amazona es derrotada por un hombre extranjero, esta debe casarse con él, en otras palabras luego de vencer a Shampoo, Ranma quedó comprometido con ella" Pasó a explicar Cologne.

"Creo que entiendo, pero que pasa con Akane?" Pregunta la mujer confundida. "Ella es la prometida que su padre y Genma escogieron para Ranma" Dice ella.

"Shampoo y yo estamos al tanto de eso, luego del encuentro que tuvieron. Ranma regresó a Japón sin explicación…" Por supuesto que la abuela estaba ignorando el hecho de que Ranma era mujer cuando esto pasó. "Pero Shampoo fue detrás de él y hemos tratado de que se cumpla la ley, y que se haga cargo de su compromiso con Shampoo y que ambos se casen" Concluye.

"Pero, sé por parte de la familia Tendo, que él y Akane son felices juntos. Dígame algo…acaso Ranma, tiene la intención de tener dos prometidas?" Dijo preocupada la madre del chico.

"Eh...bueno, yo no puedo responder a eso, pero no se preocupe…creo que tendrá la oportunidad de hablarlo con él" Contestó la anciana.

"Señora Saotome!" Shampoo regresa a la sala. "Venga esta tarde a las dos…y veré que usted y Ranma se vean, esta bien?" Le comunica la chica.

"Muchas gracias Shampoo" Dice cortésmente. "Luego de esta charla, me vendría bien hablar con mi hijo sobre esto" La señora sonríe y se retira del restaurante. "Estaré aquí a esa ahora, y gracias por todo" Concluye y se va con una expresión de intriga en el rostro.

Luego Shampoo le explica a su bisabuela que arreglo que Ranma fuera al Café del Gato, a través de una invitación.

* * *

Al mediodía, a Ranma le llegó la invitación y le llamó la atención que la amazona no se presentara personalmente para incitarlo. De todos modos lo pensó un momento y dio vuelta la carta para notar que decía algo más.

Y la carta decía: "_Habrá una mesa con comida gratis, solo para ti. Te espero minutos antes de las dos_"

Después de leer eso, el joven decidió asistir, de inmediato.

En el mercado, Akane paseaba mientras veía las vidrieras. Y un objetó voló cerca de su cabeza…"Pero qué….?" Exclama sorprendida la joven. El objeto era unos de los chúi de la linda amazona china. Y desde luego, ella estaba parada detrás de Akane. "Shampoo! Por qué tienes que llamar la atención de esa manera? Ahora qué quieres?" Pregunta la joven enojada.

"Quiero hablar contigo, Akane. Necesito que me explique ciertas cosas!" Le responde en un tono intimidante.

"Yo?..." Se dice la joven Tendo. Notando que las personas ya comenzaban a observarlas, se fueron a un lugar más privado.

"Muy bien Akane, quiero que me digas si Ranma esta ocultándose de su mamá por alguna razón!" Comienza Shampoo con el interrogatorio.

"No entiendo, por que no se lo preguntas a Ranma? Yo que tengo que ver…eh?" Dice Akane con diferencia.

"Ranma no puede contestarme ahora porque se encuentra ocupado…Y tú algo debes saber, no me engañas" En ese momento la chica de pelo corto la interrumpe.

"Y tú como sabes que Ranma esta ocupado?" Le pregunta.

"Esta mañana arreglé un encuentro entre él y su mamá…En este momento, Ranma debe estar esperándola" Responde Shampoo rebelando su plan.

"QUÉ HICISTE QUE?" Grita Akane preocupada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. "Shampoo no sabes lo que acabas de hacer! Hay que evitar que la señora Nodoka vea a Ranma!"

"A que te refieres?" Dice Shampoo enojada. "No hice nada malo, y tampoco dejaré que arruines mi plan!" Se impone la amazona.

"Acabas de tenderle una trampa a Ranma, inconcientemente, Shampoo!" Le explica la joven.

"Una trampa? No sabes lo que dices!" Le contesta subiendo el tono de voz.

"Y tú no sabes lo que haces! Si Nodoka encuentra a Ranma…..LO VA A MATAR!" Grita la chica de pelo corto.

"Qué?" Grita Shampoo desconcertada, y Akane sale corriendo y detener a la mamá de Ranma, para evitar que se encuentre con el muchacho. Shampoo va detrás de ella.

Mientras corren Shampoo le pregunta. "Akane….Por qué la dices que su madre lo quiere matar? Acaso está loca?"

A medida que corren hacia el dojo…la chica le responde. "No! La señora Nodoka no está loca…" Dice ella. "Quien lo está es el tío Genma" Agrega susurrando. Pasa a explicar. "Lo que sucedió es que Ranma y el tío, le hicieron una promesa a su madre…diciendo que si Ranma no era todo un hombre al cumplir dieciséis años, su madre lo asesinaría a el junto con su padre!"

"Cómo? Por eso se oculta de ella?" Dice Shampoo.

"Si! Y Nodoka no sabe que Ranma se convierte en mujer, por eso no puede encontrarse con él!" Siguen corriendo y ambas llegan a la casa. "Kasumi!" Grita Akane, por su hermana.

"Ah Akane. Y Shampoo también. Que necesitan?" Pregunta la chica tranquilamente…

"Y la señora Saotome?" Pregunta su hermana.

"No la vieron, se acaba de ir, hace ya como un par de minutos…Dijo que iba al restaurante de Shampoo" Responde la hermana mayor.

"Ay no!" Exclama la chica de pelo corto. Al escuchar a Kasumi, la amazona no esperó más y salió corriendo queriendo rebasar a la señora Saotome y llegar a Ranma antes que ella. Entonces la chica corrió sobre los techos de las casas a gran velocidad hasta hacer contacto visual con ella.

Sin dejarse ver, tomó un atajó y logra llegar al Café del Gato antes que ella.

Adentro, estaba Ranma sentado en la masa, esperando a la joven. "Ranma estas aquí!" Se anuncia Shampoo muy agitada.

"Shampoo! Por fin llegas…Qué sucede, te ves como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo…." Comenta el chico.

"Ranma tienes que irte de aquí!" Le grita la joven alterada.

"Qué dices? Tú fuiste la que me pidió que viniera, o no? Qué esta pasando, Shampoo?" Le pregunta él.

Entonces, la señora Saotome, había llegado al restaurante y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar, cuando….."Shampoo, por qué actúas así?" Se escucha desde adentro.

"Esa…es_ la voz de un muchacho! Será_..._Será Ranma?_" Pensó la señora, poniéndose muy ansiosa y emocionada. Adentro Shampoo se abalanzó sobre Ranma queriendo sujetarlo para poder sacarlo de allí, pero él se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, tumbando una mesa que había detrás de él.

La mesa actuó como catapulta, disparando una jarra por el aire, empapándolos a los dos. Y Shampoo, que ahora era una gata…se prendió a los hombros del muchacho transformado en mujer, como de costumbre.

"NOOOOO…..POR QUÉ A MI?" Gritaba la joven y corría de un lado al otro, aterrorizada con el animal tan cerca de ella.

Volviendo al frente del Neko Hanten, Nodoka abre la puerta rápidamente, de par en par. "Ranma!...?" Lo que ella esperaba, era encontrarse con su hijo. El cual ella estaba segura, se encontraba adentro…pero lo que encontró fue a Ranko, que sin ver por donde iba, se chocó con ella en la entrada.

La señora logró detenerla agarrando a la joven por los hombros…"Ranko, eres tú" Dijo sorprendida.

La chica reaccionó. "Señora….qué….qué esta haciendo, aquí?" Le preguntó algo nerviosa (para ese momento, Shampoo ya había soltado a Ranma).

"Escuche la voz de un joven, desde adentro…dime ese joven, era Ranma?" Le pregunta algo extrañada.

"Ranma?" Y justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que su madre casi lo descubría…"No! Digo, si! Pero no era Ranma ja ja ja. Era otro chico, señora ja ja ja" Responde nerviosa/o.

"No comprendo, Shampoo dijo que encontraría a mi hijo en este lugar…" Se dijo a si misma.

"Señora….." Ranko quiso darle alguna otra explicación….y en eso se escuchó el maullido de Shampis **(N/A: **Aclarando…es el nombre de Shampoo convertida en gato. Pero, que no se usó mucho en la serie, sino que solo se mencionó en dos ocasiones. Una por la misma Shampoo (cap. 95), y otra por el gato fantasma Mao Mo Lin (Cap. 143)**)**

La joven volteo hacia atrás lentamente, y cuando vio a la gata, que además maulló nuevamente…la pelirroja grito del miedo y se desmayó….

Bueno, la señora Saotome pudo, así, distraerse del encuentro fallido con su hijo, y levantó a la muchacha del piso.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, y una vez más tuvo que ser suspendido (o impedido) el encuentro entre madre e hijo…

**(N/A: **En la oración final, me quedó formada una rima ja ja. Pero no fue intencional :P**)**

**Hola lectores! Ha pasado tiempo! **

**Esta semana que pasó me mantuvo muy ocupado, y más los días que no usé la computadora, el tiempo se me duplicó :( Procuraré, que no vuelva a pasar, ya que no me gusta demorarme tanto entre capítulos…**

**Y hablando de capítulos...Manden sus reviews para decirme que les pareció este.**

**Para el próximo, Nodoka ya se habrá ido y talvez, para los que tenían dudas con respecto a esta segunda parte, no hayan quedado totalmente resueltas. Pero no se preocupen, porque la mamá de Ranma volverá más adelante.**

**En el siguiente episodio volveremos a ver a Ryoga….Qué? Shampoo deja a Ranma por Ryoga? ****Recuerdan en la serie cuando Nabiki se convierte en la prometida de Ranma? Algo muy parecido le está por pasar a Shampoo, pero…Cómo pudo suceder esto? **

"**Para averiguarlo, tendrán que ver el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces!"**


	11. Wo ai ni, Ryoga!

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

"Ranko! Ranko!...Me oyes?" Dice la señora Saotome, queriendo despertar a la joven. La cual, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, se despertaba lentamente…"Ranko! Te encuentras bien?" Pregunta la señora.

"Si…Qué? Qué pasó?" Balbuceaba la chica, algo confundida…"Ma…..aa, señora Nodoka, que esta haciendo aquí?" Pregunta ella, una vez recuperado su conocimiento.

"Te desmayaste, eso fue todo. Veo que ya estas bien!" Decía Nodoka, aliviada.

"_Rayos! Es cierto! Si no me hubiera convertido en mujer, ella me habría descubierto_..." Pensó Ranma, en ese momento. "Je je Si, ya estoy bien…" Y mira a su alrededor…"Y Shampoo? Dónde está?" Preguntó.

"Ella no estaba aquí cuando llegué. Y veo que nadie vendrá…" Dijo al final, un poco desilusionada. "Que tal si vamos a casa ahora? Te parece bien?" Sugirió a la chica con una sonrisa. Entonces las dos dejaron el restaurante.

La gatita salió de su escondite y entro a la casa, en busca de agua caliente.

Ya en la casa de los Tendo, la señora Saotome se despedía de la familia…Akane estaba en un rincón hablando con Ranko en voz baja. "Que fue lo que pasó al final, Ranma?" Le preguntó…

"Yo estaba esperando a Shampoo en el restaurante. Ella llegó, si pero, luego quiso que me fuera…fue algo muy raro. Pero después me di cuenta se que si no me transformaba en mujer unos segundos después, mi mamá me hubiera descubierto" Le explico la pelirroja.

"Que alivió, entonces Shampoo llegó a tiempo…" Suspiró Akane, de alivio.

"A que te refieres…Tú que sabes, Akane?" Le pregunta de regreso, algo ingenua.

"Te explicaré luego…ven!" Le responde y van a saludar a Nodoka.

La señora ya se terminaba de despedir, Akane y Ranko se acercaron. "Gracias por venir a visitarnos, señora Nodoka. Esperamos que vuelva otra vez" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, tal vez un poco triste por la despedida.

"Gracias, Akane! Yo también espero regresar pronto…Y dale mis saludos a Ranma, por favor" Le devuelve la sonrisa a la joven. "Ranko. Me dio gusto verte otra vez, cuídate mucho, de acuerdo?" Agrega mirando a la otra chica.

"Si, lo mismo digo…señora. Aah…cui…dese mucho. La vamos a extrañar" Saludo, la joven algo timada al ver a su madre a los ojos. Entonces la señora se despidió de ella con un abrazo que la pelirroja no vio venir. Su rostro se ruborizó un poco, luego sacudió la cabeza y ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Segundos después los Tendo saludaban a Nodoka, viéndola partir.

Mientras se alejaba del dojo, la señora Saotome meditaba…"_Tengo el presentimiento, de que la próxima vez que regrese_…_Nos veremos, hijo. Y por fin podremos charlar_…._hasta entonces, Ranma_"

"Bueno, señor Saotome…ya puede estar tranquilo, no le parece?" Dice Soun poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo panda.

"Esta vez, su visita fue más tranquila" Decía en un cartel. "Todo volvió a la normalidad…" Y Ranma lo golpea en la cabeza con un puño.

"Normalidad, dices? Si claro, así solo volveremos a escondernos de ella…no sé como, no me presenté como hombre esta vez!" Regañaba la chica a su padre, enojada.

"No te preocupes, Ranma. Ya podrás encontrarte con ella, siendo realmente tú…ya lo veras" Le dijo la chica de pelo corto tratando de levantarle el animo.

"Gracias, Akane. Tienes razón! La próxima vez, me armaré de valor y la veré como un hombre" Se decía muy optimista…Al instante se lamentaba como un niño. "Pero, por qué no lo hice hoy cuando tuve la oportunidad?" Y todos entraron a la casa…A excepción de Kasumi, que vio una carta en el piso frente a la casa, la recogió y llamo a su hermana, diciendo que la carta era para ella y que se la mandaba su amigo Ryoga…

"Que te parece? Ryoga se acordó de nosotros…" Acotó Ranma.

"No empieces, Ranma. Además la carta es para mi…no para ti" Le respondió la joven de pelo corto, mientras habría su carta.

"Si…lo que tú digas. Solo avísame si habla para todos o solo se trata de un poema" Decía irónicamente y se puso de pie mientras se reía en voz alta…

A continuación, Akane leyó la carta de su amigo.

Puntualmente, solo mencionaba los lugares que estaba visitando hasta el momento. Cuando escribió esa carta estaba caminando por las calles de Okinawa…o al menos eso creía él. Porque no se encontraba en las islas australes del país, si no que ya se encontraba en Japón. En la región de Hokkaido…lo que lo ubicaba más cerca de Akane…pero ninguno de los dos lo sabrán hasta que se vean.

En fin, le dejó escrito que pasaría por su casa en cuando llegara y que le llevaría muchos regalos, como de costumbre. También le contó un poco de cómo se reforzó su entrenamiento, y que está ansioso por mostrarle los resultados, en Ranma, desde luego.

A la hora del té, Ranma derramo algo de agua caliente sobre si mismo. En ese momento se acerco la joven y se contó algo de lo que decía la carta…"Ryoga nos visita de nuevo, eh? Me parece bien...ya hace tiempo que no practicamos él y yo…Ahora solo hay que esperarlo ja ja" Bromeaba el chico de la trenza.

"Ryoga todavía no ha llegado y ya quieres pelear? No tienes remedió…" Regaño la joven. Kasumi se sentó con ellos y les sirvió sus tazas de té. Soun y Genma disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la tarde con un juego de Pai Sho. Como este es un juego chino, no japonés...ninguno de los dos sabe como jugarlo adecuadamente. Pero ninguno lo admitió en voz alta, entonces el juego se tornó algo brusco entre ellos, como resultado de lo mal que jugaban.

Como sea volviendo a la sala…

Akane le explicaba como fue que Shampoo armó esa confusa situación que no resultó bien…de todos modos evitó un desenlace aún peor si Nodoka llegaba a ver a Ranma, transformándose en mujer o viceversa. "Cómo? Entonces…le dijiste a Shampoo?" Se exaltó el chico.

"Qué más podía hacer? Tú y ella se iban a encontrar, y que bueno que hice que Shampoo entrara en razón y quisiera evitarlo. Fue gracias a que pudo alcanzar y rebasar a tu mamá que llegó antes que ella, y no te descubrió. Si me dices que esperabas a Shampoo en el restaurante como hombre, talvez tu madre te hubiera visto" Dijo Akane explicándose.

"Pero talvez, así mi mamá me hubiera visto de una vez por todas…Además talvez las intenciones de Shampoo no fueron malas…Ella no sabia que mi madre, podría intentar matarme y lo sabes…" Dijo él.

"Que raro tú defendiendo a Shampoo…" Y suspira…"De que me sorprendo. Bueno talvez sí, tú y ella se hubieran visto. Pero piensa Ranma, realmente crees que estabas preparado para encontrarte con tu mamá?" Le pregunto al final.

"Ahh quizás tengas razón. Estaré preparado la próxima vez, ya veras" Se dijo muy optimista. Y Akane sonrió ante esa actitud.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al terminar las clases se fue al Neko Hanten, para hablar con Shampoo y explicarle él mismo como eran las cosas entre él y su madre por el momento.

En fin, Akane se separó de él y le dijo que le pareció bien, que él fuera quien le hablara sobre Nodoka, al fin y al cabo era su madre…La chica Tendo se fue a su casa mientras que Ranma tomó la dirección opuesta.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y la joven de cabello azul lavanda no dudó en saltar sobre él para saludarlo. "Ni Hao! Ranma! Viniste a invitarme a salir?" Dijo ella eufórica.

"Hola…Shampoo." Saludó incomodo, entre los brazos de la chica. "Vine para hablar, eso es todo" Diciendo eso, dejó a la joven algo confundida, pero de inmediato le dio una mesa libre y se sentaron. Detrás de ellos estaba Mouse en la cocina lavando platos, fingiendo no escuchar….A él no le importaba escuchar a Ranma hablar de su madre, pero si prestaba atención en el caso de que el chico invitara a la linda joven ha tener una cita…

El joven Saotome, le dijo más o menos porqué no se podía encontrar con su madre. "Algo así fue lo que me dijo Akane ayer. Entonces, si tu madre descubre que te conviertes en chica, te hará _Seppuku_, verdad?" Dice ella comprendiendo mejor las cosas. **(N/A: **_**Seppuku o Haraquiri **_es el suicidio ritual japonés, por desentrañamiento. Dando por sentado que, ustedes, lectores, ya han visto la serie y/o leído los libros/comics, no diré más^^**)**

"Si, por eso no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso la próxima vez que mi madre venga por aquí" Le dijo Ranma, luego.

"No tienes de que preocuparte. No dejaría que nadie te haga daño, Ranma…Ni siquiera tu propia mamá" Contestó Shampoo sonriendo y con una pequeña risa. "Al principio no pude creer que, en verdad tu mamá podría querer matarte…"

"Si, bueno eso fue una de las ridículas ideas de mi papá. Como sea, ella no tiene por que matarme si me ve como hombre y evito convertirme en mujer" Se reconfortó, el chico a si mismo.

"Muy bien, ya quedo todo arreglado. Ahora Ranma quieres almorzar conmigo!"Dijo y su bisabuela ya le traía algo de comer.

"Bueno porque no? Y pensándolo bien, me debes una comida gratis recuerdas?" Dijo él y la amazona contenta de que el chico se quedara, lo acompañó a la mesa.

Para ella era como una cita….para Mouse era como una pesadilla frente a sus ojos. Y partió por la mitad un plato que sujetaba.

De inmediato la abuela lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Ahora tendrás que arreglarlo!" Y lo regañó.

"Aahhh! Que delicioso! Y lo mejor es que no tengo que pagar ja ja. Quiero un poco más, por favor Shampoo…" Dijo el chico de la trenza muy contento. La joven se levantó a buscar otro plato para Ranma pero justo antes de que entrara a la cocina se escuchó a un muchacho que abrió bruscamente la puerta, y gritó…"Disculpe! Usted sabe donde está el Dojo Tendo?" Entonces la linda amazona y el chico sentado en la mesa voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Ryoga Hibiki en el barrio.

"Ryoga! Baya, no te esperábamos tan pronto. Que gusto verte…" Se levanto Ranma a saludarlo, pero rápidamente, el joven del pañuelo en la frente se enojo.

"Ryoga! Que sorpresa tú por aquí…Quieres comer algo?" Le preguntó Shampoo.

"Pero…qué es?" Balbuceó en voz bajo y vio a Ranma con los ojos encendidos. "Ranma! Por qué estas aquí, almorzando con ella? Y Akane lo sabe? Como puedes hacerle esto?" Dijo enfurecido queriendo golpear al muchacho. "La verdad quería encontrarme con Akane primero, pero aprovecharé este momento para arreglar cuentas contigo…"

"Ryoga, porqué siempre tienes que hacer estas escenas? Akane ni siquiera está aquí para verla…" Le dijo el chico Saotome, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba provocando para atacarlo. Su rival se paró desafiante y Ranma aceptó el reto…entonces los dos salieron a pelear.

"Bisabuela, esto será bueno o malo para el restaurante?" Pregunto, Shampoo muy ingenua. Y segura de que su prometido ganaría…

"Hmm podríamos ofrecer esto como entretenimiento, pero ya no hay nadie…solo esperemos que no hagan mucho daño" Respondió la anciana tranquila.

La pelea ya había comenzado, y Ryoga no dejaba de dar golpe tras otro. "Ryoga, en tu carta decías que entrenaste más duro esta vez, la verdad no se nota…" Se burlo el chico de la trenza, esquivo unos golpes más y cuando quiso derribar a su contrincante con un golpe, no dio resultado. En efecto parece que el joven Hibiki había mejorado su velocidad pero no superaba aún la de Ranma.

Los dos se distanciaron para esperar por el próximo movimiento del otro. Pero ya que Ryoga esta furioso, no se esperó mucho tiempo y arremetió contra su oponente…"Ahora veras las mejoras de mi entrenamiento, Ranma!" Gritó y lanzó dos golpes de los cuales Ranma solo logró esquivar el primero.

El segundo que llegó a su estomago, de verdad le dolió. Se quedaron quietos por un segundo…(Para ese entonces, Shampoo se asomó a ver la pelea) Entonces Ranma quiso tomar distancia y lanzó una patada frente a Ryoga que solo logró rozar el cabello de este, ya que vio la patada venir y se hizo para atrás unos centímetros.

El chico de la trenza aprovecho su movimiento fallido para dar un salto invertido y quedar suspendido en el aire, justo en la posición adecuada para atacar al chico cerdo de forma aérea…pero sin percatarse de ello, un objeto voló detrás de él y se estrelló en su cabeza, justo antes de caer en picada sobre su oponente, lo que lo desestabilizo al instante.

"_Ya te tengo, Ranma!_" Reaccionó el joven del pañuelo. En su próximo intento por derrotar a su rival, aplico el _truco de de la explosión _justo debajo de sus pies. Por supuesto el daño más cebero lo hubiera recibido él, de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las explosiones de su ataque.

Por otro lado, Ranma que caía sobre él, aturdido por el golpe desconocido, recibió los pedazos de suelo que volaban hacia él. Se cubrió de algunos de ellos, pero las rocas más pequeñas golpeaban sus piernas a gran velocidad, y un bloque más grande lo golpeó en el estomago.

Dos metros antes de que tocara el suelo, Ryoga reaccionó de sus propios golpes, miró hacia arriba y golpeó a Ranma con un gancho en la quijada, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda…Segundos después de que el joven tocara el suelo. Hibiki se desplomo sobre su rodilla y miro a su contrincante semiinconsciente frente a él. "Le…gané. Derroté…..a Ranma… Y lo hice con mis propias manos!" Se impresionó. Y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

"Le gané! Lo derroté, soy más fuerte que Ranma! Al fin le GANEEEEEEE!" Gritaba por doquier, en un estado de felicidad y euforia.

La abuela, enseguida salió a ver lo que había pasado. "Bueno…como salió todo, Shampoo….?" No más termina de hablar y la anciana ve a Ranma tendido en el suelo, queriendo ponerse de pie…y a Ryoga gritando su triunfo. "Oh no!…No me digas que…." Dijo sin poder terminar la frase.

Shampoo se quedó con los ojos más que abierto, ella tampoco lo podía creer….o no lo quería creer. "Ran….ma…..perdió…." Dijo, como en estado de shock.

"El yerno perdió….Ya sabemos lo que eso significa…." Fue todo lo que Cologne dijo, mirando a Shampoo.

Ranma pudo, entonces, arrodillarse en el piso. Su cuerpo sufrió bastante daño.

En verdad le dolieron los golpes de Ryoga…pero también le dolía mucho su cabeza, y llevo su mano a la parte posterior de esta para alivianar el dolor. "Que fue eso?...Ryoga, acaso…tú…." Dijo, adolorido.

El joven Hibiki dejó de saltar por un momento, creyéndose algún tipo de súper héroe. "Ranma! Ja, hasta que pudiste levantarte. Que te pareció eso?...Te dije que me había vuelto más fuerte" Dijo presumiendo.

"No! Qué? Espera Ryoga, en cerio, no sé como fue que…agthg" Ranma se cae, al ser atropellado por detrás…

Fue nada más ni nada menos que Shampoo quién lo atropelló. Ella corrió hacia Ryoga y dijo…"Wo da airen!"

"Lo ves, Ranma? Incluso Shampoo lo vio…apuesto que eso quiere decir _perdedor_, en chino ja ja ja" Entonces la chica se arrojó hacia él y lo abrazo muy fuerte por el cuello, dejándolo congelado del asombro. "Eh? Qué? Pero, qué estas haciendo?" Grito Ryoga, sin entender nada. "Esto no es gracioso, suéltame!"

"Si, Shampoo….qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto Ranma, igual de confundido.

La abuela se acercó a él y le respondió. "Shampoo solo está…abrazando a su nuevo prometido. Eso es todo" Le dice ella viendo a su nieta acompañada del joven del pañuelo en la frente.

"Nuevo prometido?...Abuela que pasó?" Dice confundido mientras se pone de pie y ve a Ryoga forcejeando con Shampoo, para que lo suelte…

"Ah creí que ya lo sabias. Bueno, ya que fuiste vencido por Ryoga, ahora él se ha convertido en el prometido formal de Shampoo….en otras palabras, mi nieta te dejó por Ryoga, yerno…" Hace una pausa. "Creo que ya no tengo porque llamarte de ese modo" Le explicó.

"Qué? Eso no puede ser…" Dice Ranma. Entonces ve a Shampoo abrazando a Ryoga, como solía abrazarlo a él. En verdad, Ranma aún no entendía del todo las cosas…

Horas luego de ese hecho, el joven Saotome…entrenaba en el dojo, al mismo tiempo, meditaba sobre como fue posible que Ryoga pudiera vencerlo.

En su cabeza, el chico de la trenza repasaba lo que había ocurrido. (_En el momento en que él saltó, para derribar a su oponente desde el aire_…._y luego_…"_Es cierto! En ese momento, recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero ese golpe no fue de Ryoga_…._Estoy seguro! De no haber sido por ese golpe desconocido, él no me habría ganado_") Meditaba…

Entonces, dejó de entrenar. Se quedo parado por unos segundos, y después…otra imagen se le apareció en la mente.

La imagen fue, la linda amazona que pasó por encima de él para abrazar a su nuevo prometido. La imagen lo hizo sentir rechazado, y a la vez un poco celoso. Desde luego, Ranma no lo iba a admitir…pero…a su vez le llamaba la atención de si mismo, el haber pensado en Shampoo en ese momento.

Y si estaba celoso y enojado a la vez. Por qué lo estaba, en realidad? Fue porque Ryoga lo derrotó y se burló de él? O porque fue desplazado rápidamente por la joven china, quién supuestamente lo amaba, y por su archirival nada menos…

Su orgullo lo hizo gritar que fue porque no soportaba el haber perdido, sabiendo que pudo haber ganado.

Pero negando, que también se sentía así, por haberse visto derrotado frente a la amazona, quedando como un hombre débil! Y eso, Ranma, no lo soportaba!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante:

Shampoo había atado a Ryoga, a una silla. Dado que lo único que intentó hacer desde el momento de quedar comprometido con ella, fue escapar desesperadamente! Mientras la joven le daba de comer, como a un niño…el chico protestó.

"Espera! Por favor! Tú ganas!...Me quedaré, pero por favor ya suéltame, Shampoo" Grito, aparentemente rendido.

"Si te suelto, Ryoga…te quedarás a cenar conmigo, de acuerdo? No intentes escapar, porque será inútil!" Dijo la chica en un tono superior.

Ryoga la vio a los ojos, y en verdad se sentía intimidado por ella. El recordar que esta chica es una amazona guerrera, le daba cierto miedo y solo pudo estar de acuerdo con ella. "Si…seguro, no te preocupes! No escaparé" Le dijo muy nervioso.

La chica sonrió y desató las cuerdas. El joven como prometió, no escapó, y no tuvo más remedio que comer acompañado de Shampoo. Por su parte la bisabuela escucho ruidos molestos en el depósito de atrás del restaurante y fue a ver.

En el cuarto de afuera, Mouse golpeaba repetidamente contra la pared y gruñía, se veía muy molesto. Y entonces gritaba de rabia…

"Por qué? No lo puedo creer…por qué estas cosas me tiene que pasar a mi?" Se gritaba a si mismo…

"Qué es lo que te pasa, Mouse?" Pregunta la abuela detrás de él. Mouse se asustó de ver a la vieja en las sombras, y trago saliva..."Te pregunté que sucede, Mouse?" Repitió ella.

El joven chino, no quería darle explicaciones a la anciana entonces salió corriendo del lugar, y Cologne no lo detuvo…probablemente por que ya sabía lo que ocupaba la cabeza del torturado joven. Sin dudar que lo siguiente que pasaría fuera a ser divertido para ella, entró a la casa a echar un vistazo.

Adentro, Ryoga no se esforzaba por lucir cómodo…aún así, no dejó que esa incomodidad se apoderara del él y se animó a charlar con ella.

"Oye, Shampoo. Es enserio….esto de que ahora estamos comprometidos?" Preguntó él.

Shampoo enseguida le respondió. "Como venciste a Ranma, Ryoga. Ahora tú eres mi prometido, así son las reglas de mi aldea"

"Así que las reglas?" Dijo. "Pero dime, tú realmente me quieres como para casarte conmigo? En verdad…yo creí que tú amabas a Ranma…Quiero decir…" Continuó lento y nervioso.

"Bueno, ya que estamos comprometidos, lo normal es que tú y yo nos casemos…." Pero no le contestó lo que él había preguntado. Sin terminar lo que iba a decir, el chico de gafas entra bruscamente abriendo la puerta. "Mouse!" Dice Shampoo sorprendida.

"Muy bien, Ryoga…así que crees que te puedes casar con Shampoo! Pero sabes algo? Estas muy equivocado!" Dice desafiante y muy enojado.

"No. Espera! Yo no me quiero casar con ella!" Cuando Ryoga respondió eso, el rostro de Shampoo dibujo una expresión de enojo (ò.Ó) frente al comentario descortés del joven cerdo.

"Ranma dejó de ser mi rival! Ahora veras Ryoga, acabaré contigo para así, quedarme con Shampoo!" Continuó el chico pato.

Shampoo relajó su expresión y entonces le habló a Mouse…"Entonces Mouse, crees que puedes vencer a Ryoga? Te advierto que te será más difícil vencerlo que a Ranma…después de todo, él lo derrotó" En un tono tranquilo. Pero ese comentario no preocupó al muchacho en lo más mínimo.

Ryoga se exaltó por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que ahora Mouse querría destruirlo, como quiso hacerlo con Ranma, en su momento. "Cómo? Entonces quieres pelear conmigo?" Preguntó en asombro.

"Bueno, ya que insistes!" Grito el chico de pelo largo y salto con sus armas sobre Ryoga.

A la joven amazona no le molestaba, tener a dos chicos peleando por ella en el comedor de su casa. Talvez Mouse, si peleaba por ella…por su parte, Ryoga lo hacia porque su contrincante no le dejaba otra opción. Sin embargo, para Shampoo había algo que faltaba, para que este encuentro llamara su atención. Aún así, no dijo nada y se sentó a ver a los dos chicos pelear.

Ambos parecían estar parejos.

Ryoga junto sus manos y le dio un golpe a Mouse que lo derribó. La abuela se acerco a Shampoo y dijo…"Que te parece esto Shampoo? Quien diría que estos chicos se estarían peleando aquí dentro para quedarse contigo?" Con un tono de voz, como si lo disfrutara.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a su nieta, quien no prestó mucha atención a lo que ella dijo. "Shampoo, te pasa algo?" Le preguntó.

La chica seguía, casi concentrada en la pelea pero se tomo unos segundos para contestarle a su abuela. Entonces muy seria le respondió. "Esto no me sorprende de Mouse, bisabuela…" Y Cologne la interrumpe…

"Si. Pero que me dices de Ryoga? Talvez no quiera que él se quede contigo…No será que a Ryoga le gustas, niña?"

Pero…por qué su abuela le diría algo así? Ese último comentario no llamo la atención de Shampoo para nada, pero Cologne ya lo suponía.

La amazona mayor solo mencionó algo así para comprobar una teoría que tenia sobre su nieta. En ese momento se escuchó la pared derrumbarse, a causa de que el chico de la bandana en la cabeza había golpeado a su oponente con tal fuerza que cayó contra la pared, destruyéndola. Y él, inconciente del otro lado de esta…

"Bueno! Ya sabemos quien ganó…era de esperarse Ryoga. Ya que eres el prometido de Shampoo. Ja ja ja!" Festejó la abuela.

"Oiga! No diga esas cosas, abuela! Esa no fue la razón!" Dijo el joven protestando.

"Esto…no…se quedará…así, Ryoga…." Refunfuñaba el chico pato, tumbado en el piso.

Shampoo se paró, acercándose al muchacho. "Felicidades Ryoga….ahora, todos vamos a dormir" Dijo, con un rostro contento. Su bisabuela miró atentamente, la expresión de la joven y se quedo callada.

Esa noche, Shampoo y Cologne ya estaban dormidas…pero Ryoga no pensaba quedarse, ni un minuto más con ellas y estuvo toda la noche buscando el modo de salir de la casa. En un intento, subió las escaleras y entró al baño. Seguido de eso entró al lavadero…bajó las escaleras y se encontró nuevamente en la cocina.

Así siguió toda la noche desesperado, hasta que vio el agujero en la pared que había hecho y se sintió libre! Entonces se fue sin rumbó alguno…pero de lo que estaba seguro es que quería estar lejos de Shampoo y cerca de su amada Akane.

* * *

Ryoga vagabundeó toda la noche, sin pegar un ojo. Y cuando notó que ya era de día, caminando por quien sabe que lugar…un balón de fútbol lo golpeó en la cara.

Un chico se acercó a disculparse y cuando le devolvió la pelota, se sorprendió de encontrarse en la preparatoria Furinkan.

"Estoy en la escuela Furinkan? En verdad…estoy aquí!" Dijo sorprendido. "Akane!" Se reanimó y miró al chico del balón. "Akane! Dime! Akane Tendo está aquí en estos momentos, verdad? Dime dónde esta?" Le ordenó sujetándolo del cuello.

El estudiante sin poder respirar le señaló donde podría estar la chica y Ryoga lo soltó dándole las gracias. Entonces se fue en la dirección que le señaló…y Ranma se le apareció pisándolo en la cabeza. Lo que para él era la forma de saludarlo.

"Ryoga! Que sorpresa verte por aquí….Dime, tu prometida sabe que viniste a la escuela?" Le dijo sarcásticamente.

El joven debajo de Ranma se molestó y lo sacó de su cabeza, literalmente. "No me molestes, Ranma! Solo vine a ver a Akane, así que piérdete!"

"Por eso te pregunto, si Shampoo sabe que buscas a Akane…P-Chan!" Continuó burlándose.

Ryoga se enfureció de inmediato y corrió a golpear al otro chico…"Muy bien! Ahora veras que no eres mejor que yo, Ryoga!" Dijo Ranma, ansioso de pelear.

Cuando escuchó al chico de la trenza decir eso, se detuvo dejándolo sorprendido. "Qué te pasa? Por qué te detienes?" Pregunta él. "Vamos a pelear, Ryoga!"

La mirada de Hibiki ya no era agresiva, y en cambio dijo…"En verdad quieres pelear conmigo, Ranma?" Dijo relajadamente.

"Cómo que si quiero?" Respondió extrañado de la actitud del chico cerdo.

"Si, Ranma. Qué es lo que, en verdad quieres? Ganarme, o recuperar a tu ex prometida?" Ahora era Ryoga el que se estaba burlando de Ranma.

Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se enfado. "Qué cosas dices? Ryoga, tú y yo sabemos que soy más fuerte que tú! Por qué tienes que meter a Shampoo en esto?" Dijo, avergonzado en el interior.

El joven del pañuelo logro lo que quería…ridiculizar a Ranma. "Estas seguro de que no quieres pelear conmigo porque quieres recuperar a Shampoo?" Se burló nuevamente.

"Que ridiculez, Ryoga?" Refunfuña el joven Saotome con el rostro rojo. "Olvida que quise pelear contigo! Lastima por ti!" Dijo al final.

"Lastima?" Reaccionó él. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Cómo crees que vas a tener oportunidad con Akane, si ahora eres el prometido de Shampoo?" Ahí, Ranma dio en el punto débil del chico, y Hibiki lo sabia.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas en el piso y se lamentó…"Tienes razón! Que pasará si Akane lo descubre? Perdería toda posibilidad de que se fije en mi!" Grito de desconsuelo.

De la nada, Shampoo apareció con su bicicleta y pasó por al lado de Ranma. "Ryoga! Aquí estas. Por qué te fuiste sin desayunar?" Le dijo y caminó hacia él.

"De que hablas?" Pregunto él…Y ahí estaba Ranma, siendo ignorado.

"Si! Como tú prometida te hice el desayuno, ves?" Y le acerca una caja de desayuno, solo para él. El chico de cabello trenzado no lo soportó más…

"_Cómo puede ignorarme de esa manera?_" Se preguntó desconcertado. "Shampoo! Estoy aquí por si no lo sabias!" Le dice.

"Ranma!" Responde y voltea a verlo…"Es cierto, estas ahí"

"Si, bueno….no importa, verdad? Ya que no sor tu prometido!" Le responde a la amazona y ve como le intenta de dar de comer al muchacho. Esa escena esta comenzando a ser realmente incomoda para él. "Veo que te olvidaste de mi por completo…" Mencionó tratando de no sonar celoso. Pero eso fue lo que Shampoo pensó…

Ignorando a Ranma otra vez, le dijo a Ryoga que abriera la boca para comer…"Yo puedo comer solo, Shampoo…Gracias" Dijo avergonzado…Detrás de Shampoo, unos metro más adelante. Ryoga vio que Akane y sus amigas se acercaba, y entró en un estado de pánico.

"_Es Akane!_" Pensó asustado. "Oh no! No puede vernos juntos!" Se asustó, sujetó a Shampoo del brazo y salio corriendo de la escuela a gran velocidad…

Luego, la joven Tendo vio a su compañero y se acercó. "Ranma!" Lo llamó. "Por qué estas parado ahí? Tenemos que regresar al salón" Dijo, y entonces notó la bicicleta que dejó Shampoo. "Y esa bicicleta?"

Ranma ignoró la última pregunta y se fue irritado a clases…

Lejos del colegio, Ryoga dejo de correr y tomo un respiro. "Qué fue lo que paso?" Le pregunta Shampoo.

El muchacho se recompone, respira hondo y levanta la mirada. "Escucha, ahí algo que debes saber?" Y continua. "Shampoo, yo…no puedo…ser tu prometido"

Shampoo lo escuchó a la perfección, y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Ryoga dijera eso, pero fingió no escuchar. "Regresemos al restaurante, quieres?" Le pregunta fingiendo verse relajada, con la sonrisa de siempre.

"Eh…no me escuchaste?" Pregunta, extrañado…."Dije que no pue…." Y Shampoo lo interrumpe enseguida.

"Ahora eres mi prometido, Ryoga…y no creo que alguna chica quiera impedirlo" Ese comentario, deprimió al chico por un segundo, pero luego pensó…

"_Apuesto a que se refiere a Akane_" Hace una pausa. "_Claro, ella lo dijo, son las reglas de su aldea. Tal vez no tengo escapatoria_…_Aún así, no puedo, ni quiero casarme con ella pero qué puedo hacer?_" Dijo en su cabeza. Decidió hacer ese pensamiento a un lado por el momento y meditarlo con calma más tarde, entonces tomó la mano de Shampoo…"Vamos a tu restaurante…" Dijo mirándola…

"Ah Ryoga? Tú no sabes como llegar, lo olvidas?" Dice ella.

"Claro que sé!" Afirma el chico, y cuando mira al frente se lleva un poste de luz por delante, golpeándose muy fuerte en la cara. Y cae desmayado.

Shampoo suspira, algo agotada, lo levanta del suelo y se lo lleva al restaurante, a caballo.

Después de clases, Ranma practicaba en el patio…golpeaba una tejas de ladrillo, una tras otra y pensaba en Ryoga acompañado de Shampoo. Eso lo hacia enojar notablemente.

En ese momento, escuchó una risa muy molesta (Y no era de Kodachi), de alguien que lo observaba por detrás. Un puñal voló cerca de él y con un movimiento ágil, se dio vuelta, lo detuvo con su mano y lo clavo dentro de un arbusto…del cual saltó Mouse, antes de que el puñal lo alcanzara a él.

"Qué haces aquí, Mouse?" Pregunta obviamente.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma….No puedes engañarme…ja ja ja ja" Dijo haciéndose, el misterioso y Ranma introdujo su puño en la cara del chico pato. "Aay….por qué…me golpeas?" Dice adolorido.

"Te pregunté, que haces aquí Mouse?" Repite Ranma, sin ganas de perder su tiempo con él.

"Sé que estas celoso de Ryoga…" Responde el joven chino.

"Tú también? Solo viniste a decirme eso?" Grita alterado.

"Solo admítelo…sé que como yo, tú también quieres a Shampoo y no te gusta el haber sido reemplazado por Ryoga, que se supone es tu amigo" Mencionó seriamente.

"No sé de donde sacas eso…yo no quiero a Shampoo, y por Ryoga no me preocupo. Yo puede haberlo vencido en cualquier momento!" Dijo ocultando sus probables celos.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Ranma. Y lo sé!" Afirmo, Mouse.

"Eh?...Qué quieres decir, con eso?" Pregunta el chico de la trenza algo confundido.

"Quieres que te diga, porque perdiste ante Ryoga, Ranma?" Dice alzando su tono de voz, y alzando el dedo índice, hablándole a un árbol…Ranma lo golpea con su mano, detrás de la cabeza y lo da vuelta para que lo mire a la cara.

"Déjate de tonterías y dime, a qué te refieres?" Le pregunta, queriendo que sea directo.

Mouse se coloca sus anteojos y prosigue. "Ranma…Ryoga no te hubiera ganado, de no ser porque yo lo ayude!" Confiesa.

"Continua!" Dice Ranma prestando atención.

"Hubo un memento en tu pelea con él, en la que yo estaba cerca, viéndolos" hace una pausa y prosigue, recordando lo que pasó. "Bueno, quería verte derrotado frente a Shampoo, para que ella te viera como a un perdedor. Entonces intervine y cuando vi la oportunidad, te arrojé un plato a la cabeza…" Cuando dijo eso, Ranma recordó el golpe que sintió en el aire antes de atacar a Ryoga.

"Entonces fuiste tú?" Grito entendiendo todo…"Vaya Mouse, si que eres bobo! Yo pensé que querías a Shampoo para que fuera tu prometida…en lugar de eso la compromete con Ryoga?" Dijo con un poco de buen humor y se rió...

"Ese no era mi objetivo" Se lamenta como un niño pequeño. "Quería que perdieras, y las cosas no salieron como quería!…" Agrega derramando un par de lágrimas. Entonces, se pone serio y se para frente al estanque de la casa. "Pero ahora tengo otra oportunidad…por que, aún cuando no te he podido vence, Ranma. Me enfrentaré a Ryoga antes que tú y Shampoo será mi prometida al fin…"Dijo muy optimista, dándole la espalda a Ranma hablándole al estanque, creyendo que era él.

Ranma le pega una patada y lo hace caer dentro del estanque…"Si alguien va a pelear con Ryoga, voy a ser yo! Adiós Mouse!" Dice y se va dejando al pato nadando en el agua…

* * *

En le Neko Hanten….más bien arriba del Neko Hanten. Estaba Shampoo, sentada en el techo….el viento comenzó a soplar levemente, levantando su cabello en el aire. En su rostro, sus ojos se veían apagados (por no mencionar tristes).

La bisabuela se presentó de sorpresa…"Shampoo que estas haciendo aquí, sola? Por qué no estas con Ryoga? O e el restaurante?" Le pregunta.

"Ryoga está adentro…le costará tiempo encontrar la salida. Él no me preocupa…" Dijo en voz baja.

"Si. Ya veo que no te preocupa…" Le responde la amazona mayor, pero, refiriéndose a otra cosa. Entonces Shampoo dirige su mirada a su abuela.

"Bisabuela…" Quiso decir algo, pero Cologne la interrumpió.

"Has visto al yerno?" Pregunta ella, y Shampoo se queda en silencio.

"Ryoga está adentro. En la casa, bisabuela" Responde la joven.

"Yo no hablaba de Ryoga.…" Le dijo la anciana directamente. Cuando lo hizo, Shampoo se sorprendió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Enseguida volvieron a lucir apagados.

"Bisabuela…la verdad es…que no dejo de pensar en Ranma" Dice algo triste. Su abuela, lo sospechaba, y se desanimo un poco por ella…

"Shampoo, yo sé lo que sientes por él, créeme. Pero las cosas cambiaron, Ryoga se convirtió en tú prometido" Unos segundos en silencio. "Te vas a casar con él…y lo sabes…" Le dijo, no muy contenta al respecto.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda le responde. "Te confieso que aún no entiendo como pudo ganarle a Ranma…." Hace una pausa y mira al vació. "Ahora debo casarme con Ryoga, pero en el fondo yo quiero a Ranma…..Él es el único que me interesa. Con quien quiero…." Y se desilusiona al momento de corregirse a si misma. "Quería….casarme" Le confiesa a la bisabuela.

"Shampoo" Dice ella viendo como su nieta, por más que se lo prohíban sus reglas, no puede quitar al chico que ama de su cabeza. Pero reglas son reglas y al igual que Cologne, Shampoo lo sabía. "Shampoo. Las reglas de nuestra aldea son claras, y ambas sabemos que tienes que cumplirlas...pase lo que pase" Afirma luego.

"Si, tienes razón…Y así lo haré, no te preocupes" Dijo la chica de ojos carmesí resignada. Un segundo luego, lleva la mirada al suelo y se percata de que Ryoga salió de la casa. "Mira! Es Ryoga" Le dice a la anciana, sorprendida.

"Si es cierto…vaya, cómo pudo salir tan pronto" Se dice Cologne a si misma.

"Iré por él" Afirmó, Shampoo y salta del techo de la casa.

La joven aterriza detrás del muchacho, quien se da cuenta de ello…"Ay no!" Se preocupa y comienza a correr, con la intención de huir de ella. Shampoo corre tras él y este aumenta la velocidad. "Lo siento….pero no puedo quedarme contigo. En serio!" Grita Ryoga desesperado.

Entonces corre, siendo perseguido por Shampoo…metros adelante, llega Ranma que buscaba al chico para pelear con él.

"Ah! Ryoga!" Se sorprende el chico de la trenza de verlo… Pero él, que tenia a Shampoo persiguiéndolo de cerca, no se detiene…"Detente ahí, Ryogghhh…." y le pasa por encima a Ranma."Gaahhh" Shampoo no se da cuenta de que era Ranma el chico en el suelo y también le pasa por encima.

Ranma se enfada. Se levanta de inmediato y corre tras Ryoga para darle su merecido…Más adelante Hibiki sigue corriendo y pasando frente a la casa de la anciana que riega la calle, esta lo moja y él sigue huyendo, convertido en P-Chan…

Shampoo lo sigue por detrás, con la intención de alcanzarlo. "Ryoga! Vuelve a…." Y la anciana la moja a ella también. "Myaoo…"

Ahí venia Ranma detrás de ellos. "Espera a que te alcance….." Y él también pasa frente a la misma anciana, que mojaba la calle. "Ryogaaa!" Grita la chica pelirroja.

P-Chan corre con todas sus fuerzas, entrando al mercado. Shampoo continuaba persiguiéndolo y saltaba sobre los puestos, siguiendo al cerdito negro. Todos los vendedores se llevaban la sorpresa de una gata saltando sobre su mercancía y las personas veían al cerdo corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguido del gato…

Al mercado, también llega Ranma. En busca de Ryoga.

Casi saliendo de las tiendas, P-Chan pasa cerca de Kasumi Tendo, que reconoce al animal…Y contenta de verlo, dice…"Si es la mascota de Akane. Qué estará haciendo aquí?" Y Shampis, que no deja de perseguirlo, también es vista por ella. "Ah que lindo. Parece que están jugando a _la llevas_" Sonríe la señorita Tendo.

La chica de cabello de fuego divisa a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, sin dejar de correr. "Hola Kasumi!" La saluda y sigue corriendo…A lo lejos la joven le contesta el saludo y continúa con las compras, despreocupada como siempre.

Para entonces, Ryoga pudo despistar a Shampoo por un momento. El cerdito comenzaba a desesperarse y perder el aliento. Milagrosamente, encuentra el letrero del Dojo Tendo y entra a la casa. Sus ojos se llenan de alivio cuando encuentre a Akane sentada en el frente de la casa, quien lo ve llegar…"P-Chan!" Dice sorprendida y abre los brazos. El cerdito salta hacia sus brazos sintiéndose a salvo y por sobre todo feliz, de estar en su _dueña._

"Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta ella, contenta de verlo. "Te extrañe, mucho P-Chan! Dónde has estado?" Mientras, su mascota la acaricia con su hocico.

De repente llega Ranma a la casa. Ve a Ryoga con Akane. Y como si nada, se lo quita de los brazos…"Ven acá!" Dice la pelirroja con el cerdo en la mano. Y se lo lleva al baño…

"Ranma!" Grita Akane, viendo como se lleva a su mascota.

En el baño, estaba Genma dándose un baño caliente…y escucha unos pasos. Entra Ranma desnuda, con P-Chan el la mano y se mete en la tina con su papá. Ranma sale convertido en hombre, seguido de Ryoga…Genma prefiere ignorarlos y siguió relajándose en su baño.

"Muy bien Ryoga. Ahora si! Sígueme!" Dice como una orden. Se visten, y se van al dojo.

"Ahora vamos a pelear, Ryoga…" Dice el chico, cargado de optimismo. "Esta vez. Vas a perder! Te lo aseguro"

Hibiki se para muy tranquilamente frente a él y se cruza de brazos. "Ranma…otra vez quieres desafiarme?"

"No quiero desafiarte, Ryoga. Quiero derrotarte…para demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tú!" Le contestó firmemente.

De inmediato llegó Shampoo, que fue al dojo buscando a Ryoga.

Cuando se asomó a las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento y vio a Ranma frente a Ryoga, ambos como hombres…se quedó es su lugar, y escuchó lo que decían.

"Si quieres, pelear Ranma! Tienes que admitir que quieres recuperar a Shampoo, entendido?" Le grita, sonando desafiante.

"No, eso no es…." El joven de la trenza se detiene. Pensando en que no quiere perder más el tiempo, y pelear con él…no tiene más remedio y dice…"De acuerdo, Ryoga! En verdad quiero pelear y derrotarte. Y si eso hace que Shampoo vuelva a ser mi prometida, que así sea!" Sin dar vuelta atrás.

Y allí estaba Shampis, que escuchó todo y su mirada se iluminó. De inmediato corrió fuera del dojo, buscando agua caliente….En ese instante Ranma y Ryoga comenzaron su pelea. El chico del pañuelo atacó directamente, con un golpe de frente, que su oponente esquivo haciéndose a un lado y lanzó un contra ataque.

El otro chico lo bloqueó con el brazo, pero Ranma logró darle una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. "Te rindes?" Le pregunta al joven Hibiki.

"Tú sabes que puedo hacer más que eso!" Responde el muchacho y se pone de pie. Como próximo movimiento, se saca el pañuelo y comienza a girarlo en el aire, al mismo tiempo que se acerca corriendo hacia Ranma. "Toma esto!" Grita. Entonces Ranma corre su mano izquierda, pero su contrincante tenia como objetivo su mano derecha, y así lo atrapa con el pañuelo dejándolo con un solo brazo útil. "No creas que así me ganas, Ryoga!" Grito el chico de ojos azules, y este se agachó para colocar su pierna entre las del chico cerdo, así hacer un movimiento de barredora y conseguir que pierda el equilibrio y se caiga.

El movimiento resultó, y Ranma se soltó del pañuelo. Hibiki se puso de pie rápidamente, y los dos se trasladaron al exterior del dojo. Ranma aprovechó el espacio amplio para dar un gran salto en el aire, y Ryoga lo siguió haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos muchachos se daban golpe tras golpe, suspendidos en el aire.

Se separaron y Ryoga aterrizó de pie en un árbol y Ranma sobre el techo del dojo. Nuevamente saltaron y el chico cerdo se lanzó con una patada. El chico de la trenza predetermino la posición de su oponente, él, había saltado para ir frontalmente contra Ryoga, entonces estira su brazo para sujetarse de la pierna del otro chico, se coloca unos centímetros al lado de la pierna, evitando que el golpe lo alcanzara, y usándola para impulsarse con la mano que la sujetaba.

Así, se puso en posición y golpeó a Ryoga con una eficaz patada en el rostro.

El joven Saotome aterrizó de pie, en el suelo. Hibiki, lo hizo sobre su espalda…Ranma dio unos pasos para acercarse a él y Shampoo se apareció y corrió contra él. El chico pensó que lo pisaría de nuevo pero abrió los ojos y vio como ella lo abrazaba cariñosamente. "Shampoo…." Dijo él.

Ryoga se estaba reincorporando y se quedó sentado en su lugar…"Ranma..." Dijo mirándolo, y el chico lo miro a él. "Tu ganas" Concluyó. Y no se veía decepcionado de perder...Tampoco Ranma, de ver a la amazona luciendo una linda y calida sonrisa.

"Wo da airen….Ranma, lo venciste! Eres mi prometido, de muevo!" Dice Shampoo, muy contenta…

Ranma se sonroja un poco y se hace el distraído. "Eh? Si, eso creo…" Le responde mirando en otra dirección.

"Ranma!" Se escuchó el grito de Akane, que se acercó a ver de donde venía tanto ruido.

"A...Akane" Dice Ranma, y Shampoo lo suelta. "Qué…pasa?" Le pregunta.

"Cómo que, qué pasa? Que hiciste con P-Chan?" Le pregunta, muy seria queriendo ver a su mascota.

"P-Chan?..." Y voltea lentamente a donde estaba sentado Ryoga. "Bueno…P-Chan estaa….?" Y cuando termina de dar la vuelta, ve al inocente cerdito parado detrás de él con una manguera a un par de metros, junto la pared del dojo.

"Por qué balbuceas? Ya sé que P-Chan está ahí! Lo estoy viendo" Dice la chica Tendo y toma a su mascota en sus brazos.

Entonces se va y con un tono serio, pero fingiendo que no le importaba, dice…"Ah…Shampoo, No sabia que estabas aquí" Y se va con una expresión muy seria.

"Akane!" La amazona le llama la atención y la joven voltea. "Felicítame…Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos!" Dice feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Akane la mira en forma molesta.

"Y por qué me lo dices? Eso ya lo sé….!" Gruñona, al ver a Ranma y Shampoo juntos, se da vuelta y se va con P-Chan en brazos…"Bobo" Termina la frase en voz muy baja. Refiriéndose a Ranma a final.

Y Shampoo vuelve a abrazar a su prometido, contenta por estar con él otra vez.

**Hola a todos! ****Lectores! **

**Ya sé, deben querer matarme****! *trago saliva***

**La verdad, detesto demorarme con las actualizaciones. Ahora podría estar justificándome del porque la demora, pero pasemos a lo que sí importa.**

**Les confieso que este fue el capítulo más divertido de escribir, para mí. Espero que lo vean de igual modo =) "Espero sus reviews, y sobre todo que les haya gustado este nuevo episodio!"**

**Me recordó un poco a la OVA 1 de Ranma ½: "El cambio repentino de Shampoo-La maldición de la joya encantada"**

**Nada más por el hech****o de los celos de Ranma, por el modo en que Shampoo lo ignoraba…pero con la diferencia de que ella no se enfurecía con él.**

**En el próximo capitulo él desafortunado Mouse recibirá un golpe de realidad cuando se da cuenta de que nada puede separar a Shampoo de su querido Ranma. Tomará la decisión de regresar a China o no?**

"**Será interesante averiguarlo, no se lo pierdan. Hasta entonces!" **


	12. Descubriendo a Mouse

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Akane ya se había marchado, dejando a Ranma y Shampoo solos. Esta última, seguía abrazando a su prometido, quien la tomo de los brazos e hizo que lo soltara para poder hablar…

"Bueno, creo que todo volvió a la normalidad, no?" Le pregunta, haciéndose el distraído.

La chica lo mira muy contenta y le sonríe en señal de estar de acuerdo con él. (Ella creía que el joven se refería a estar comprometidos nuevamente. Pero él se refería a la revancha que tomó de Ryoga)

Ranma continúa…"Eso le enseñará a Ryoga…En verdad no sé como pudo creer que podía ganarme. Solo tuvo suerte. Ja ja ja ja" Alardeó un poco…

Entonces, pensó que ya era tiempo de que Shampoo se fuera a su casa.

"Shampoo, no deberías irte…ya?" Y hace una pausa, para aclarar su garganta. "Quiero decir...ya es tarde…deberías regresar a tu casa…" Concluye algo incomodo.

"Ven conmigo, Ranma" Le dice ella. "Debemos celebrar que estamos comprometidos de nuevo! Prepararé una cena especial, solo para ti!" Le dice.

La oferta agrada a Ranma…pero solo la parte de la cena. La actitud de la linda amazona lo intimidaba un poco, solo por el motivo de tenerla cerca, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Ranma?" Se escucha, a alguien que lo llama.

"Es mi papá!" Dice él. "Creo que no podré cenar contigo, lo siento, Shampoo je je. Será mejor que valla a ver que necesita" Aprovecha la oportunidad para rechazar la invitación.

"Hijo, aquí estas" Dijo Genma mostrándose alegre. Al ver a su hijo con la joven china, su alegría se fue. "Ranma! Qué estas haciendo que esa chica?" Pregunta seriamente.

"Qué? Oye, por qué lo preguntas de ese modo?" Grita el joven, molesto. "No está pasando nada papá! Qué quieres?"

"Pensaba en que sería bueno que tú y yo practicáramos un poco antes de la cena…Pero veo que estas ocupado!" Le responde con sarcasmo...

En ese momento llega el pato blanco, volando sobre la cabeza del hombre panda y aterriza junto a Shampoo. **(N/A:** Recordemos que en el capitulo anterior, Ranma empujo a Mouse al estanque de los Tendo. Y no se movió de ahí en todo ese tiempo…hasta que escuchó que la amazona estaba cerca de por ahí.**)**

"Mouse!" Se sorprende ella.

"Aún sigues aquí, Mouse?" Le pregunta Ranma, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Qué estas haciendo Aquí?" Agrega Shampoo, mientras el joven transformado no deja de graznar y aletear. De inmediato la chica le cierra el pico (literalmente) con la mano.

El señor Saotome se acaricia la cabeza y llama a su hijo para entrenar con él. Ranma quiere acompañarlo, pero en el momento en que se quiere alejar de Shampoo, esta lo sujeta del brazo para que no escape. "Shampoo tengo que irme, en serio….ya suéltame…por favor" Dice tratando de irse…

"No quiero!" Le dice la chica de cabello azul lavanda. Entonces, el joven de la trenza lleva su otra mano hacia las manos de la joven queriendo quitarlas de su brazo. Cuando Mouse ve al muchacho sujetando las manos de la joven, este se enoja y le apreta los dedos con su pico, haciéndolo gritar y soltar a Shampoo.

Luego Ranma lo golpea en la cabeza.

La amazona se cansa de la actitud de su pato amigo y se lo lleva. "Lo siento Ranma. Ya me voy…" Dice lamentando el tener que irse. Levanta al plumífero y se regresa al restaurante.

El chico Saotome suspira de alivio…"Me salvé!" Dice en voz baja. Enseguida su padre se coloca junto a él, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico…

"Ranma…" Pronuncia lentamente. Este gira la cabeza para ver a su padre, y cuando lo hace, él hombre lo arroja al suelo con una toma de lucha.

Cuando cae al suelo Genma le grita…"Ranma! Tú nunca aprendes, verdad?"

"De que estas hablando?" Refunfuña el joven levantándose del suelo.

"Todavía y me lo preguntas? Estoy avergonzado de ti! Ya te había dicho que te alejaras de esta chica…eres un irresponsable!" Y continua gritando. "Como te atreves a estar con Shampoo, en la casa de tu prometida? No tienes vergüenza!" Y lloriquea…"Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, hijo? No piensas en los sentimientos de Akane?"

Ranma se levanta del piso y le grita a su papá…"Se puede saber que te sucede?" Ahora en un tono enojado. "No es la primera vez en me ves con Shampoo. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado y además me hablas como si yo fuera un canalla o algo peor! Tú eres el que no tiene vergüenza…"

"Que mal, Ranma…Me estas ofendiendo" Su padre finge indignación. "Voy a tener que darte una lección, para que aprendas"

Ranma corre hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa. "Tú eres el que me ofende!" Y derriba al hombre de gafas con una patada.

"Aaaaahhhhh…!" Haciéndolo caer en el estanque de agua. El chico, sin voltear atrás, entra a la casa dejando al panda en el estanque.

* * *

En ese momento en el Neko Hanten…

"Por qué tienes que interferir siempre que estoy con Ranma?" Se escucha decir a la joven amazona, muy molesta…

"Pero, Shampoo? Cómo dices eso?, si sabes lo que siento por ti" Le responde el muchacho de pelo largo…

Shampoo va de acá para allá mientras Mouse la sigue como si se tratara de su sombra. "Ya deberías saberlo, Mouse. Eso no me interesa, ya no voy a soportar tus interrupciones….Ranma es el que debería estar aquí conmigo ahora, no tú" Ahí es cuando la abuela hace su aparición.

El joven cambia su actitud de victima para tomar la iniciativa. "Así? Pues yo no voy a permitir que Ranma entre a esta casa y menos que esté cerca de ti, Shampoo" Dice firmemente.

"Ay Mouse, recuerda que tú eres huésped aquí. No puedes tomas la decisión de, de quien entra y quien no. No digas tonterías" Entra la abuela en la discusión.

"Usted no se meta, anciana!" Dice el chico señalando la caja registradora del restaurante. Y la mujer de pelo blanco le clava una mirada seria.

"Mi bisabuela tiene razón! Ranma es mi prometido y va a casarse conmigo, él tiene más derecho que tú para quedarse aquí" Sentencia la chica.

"No, Shampoo….no digas eso…" Dice Mouse a punto de llorar, creyendo mirar a Shampoo, cuando a quien está mirando es la pequeña estatua del _Maneki-neko _que tienen en el restaurante. **(N/A: **"Gato de la suerte" o "Gato de la fortuna" Posee la forma de un gato en actitud de llamada. Suele ser un gato que levanta su pata izquierda invitando a la gente a entrar en los negocios y en la pata derecha una moneda antigua japonesa llamada _**koban**_. Tiene por lo general un collar con un cascabel que se cree ahuyenta los malos espíritus**)**

Entonces Shampoo lo golpea en la cabeza y lo hace colocarse sus lentes…"Cómo? El yerno volvió a ser mi yerno?" Dice Cologne. "Felicitaciones Shampoo…esto hay que celebrarlo!" Agrega sonriendo. "Al fin y al cabo, creo que es bueno que Ryoga ya no esté comprometido contigo y que el yerno vuelva a estarlo, no crees Mouse?"

"Si claro que me da gusto…" Dice el chico, dubitativo. "Espere un momento! Que estoy diciendo? Quiero decir que, si claro que me alegra el hecho de que Ryoga ya no esté en mi camino…pero aquí, quien se va a casar con Shampoo soy yo!" Cuando termino de hablar, Shampoo y Cologne ya habían entrado a la casa a preparar la cena, ignorando por completo al chico pato.

En un momento de silencio, el joven chino comenzó a sentir que esta situación "Ranma-Shampoo-Mouse" estaba próxima a quedarse sin "Mouse". Entonces puso una expresión de determinación en su rostro, y decidió que se encargaría de que fuera "Ranma" el que tendría que salir de allí. "Ya lo veras Ranma Saotome. Me aseguraré de que tus días sean tan miserables como los míos, tanto que no te quedarán las ganas de quitarme a Shampoo!" Amenazó en voz alta.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Mouse interfirió en la vida cotidiana de Ranma en numerosas ocasiones….

**Primer día:**

En la escuela Furinkan, en la hora de clases. Los alumnos estaban en clases de Matemáticas.

Mouse, estaba allí. Pero oculto en el techo del salón, en los ductos de ventilación, para ser específico. Se colocó las gafas fijamente para no equivocarse y como si estuviera pescando, deslizo un hilo o soga casi invisible con un gancho de acero, que nadie notó, ya que todos estaban mirando sus cuadernos sin levantar la mirada.

El chico pato trabó el gancho a la silla de Ranma. Al tirar de este, levantó el asiento en el aire y el chico de la trenza se golpea la cara con el escritorio, alarmando a toda la clase…

"Miren! La silla esta flotando!" Dice uno de los estudiantes.

"Ups!" Dice el chico pato, y suelta el hilo. Al hacerlo la silla le cae a Ranma en la cabeza y este grita de dolor…El profesor ignora la silla flotante y castiga al joven Saotome enviándolo al pasillo con dos baldes de agua.

**Siguiente:**

El muchacho (Ranma) va de paseo con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke a un baño público. En la sala de los casilleros, los chicos dejaron su ropa y se fueron a las piscinas de agua caliente.

Mouse, convertido en pato, estaba escondido sobre los casilleros, entonces cuando no hubo nadie allí, con un alambre abre el casillero de Ranma y le roba su ropa. Luego de eso…solo Díos sabe como fue que el pato blanco logra descomponer los motores o estufas que calientan el agua de las bañeras.

Al llegar a una baja temperatura, todos los hombres salen del agua y Ranma hace lo mismo, solo que convertido en mujer.

Como la toalla solo cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, todos los hombres se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja, algunos de ellos reaccionaron como libidinosos y corrieron por ella…Sin encontrar agua caliente por ninguna parte, fue por su ropa, la cual ya no estaba donde él/ella suponía, la había dejado.

Ranma pasó escondida en un baño, unas cuatro horas, antes de poder salir de ahí sin que ningún pervertido tratara de ponerle las manos encima.

**Siguiente:**

Volvemos a la escuela Furinkan. Esta vez Ranma perseguía a P-Chan, quien en venganza de los maltratos por parte de Ranma, le había robado las hojas que él necesitaba para un examen que tendría en el siguiente periodo de clases.

"Ven acá! Necesito esas hojas!" Grita el chico corriendo…pero el cerdito corría muy por delante de él.

Detrás de una pared, se asomó Mouse que vio al cerdo negro correr hacia donde él se ocultaba. "Jm jm jm esto será muy fácil" Susurró el muchacho.

En el momento en que P-Chan llega a la pared, Mouse estira la mano y lo captura…Ranma supone que el cerdo logró despistarlo, pero enseguida ve sus hojas de texto volando por el aire y cayendo dentro de una ventana. (Consideremos que las hojas estaban atadas, por eso no se dispersaron cuando Mouse las arrojó, sin que Ranma lo viera)

Ranma entró por esa ventana y cuando se apoderó de sus hojas, las chicas que se estaban vistiendo para la clase de gimnasia lo vieron, y golpearon asta más no poder…mientras el muchacho era masacrado por las jóvenes, el maestro Happosai (De dónde salio? 0.0) aprovechó la distracción para robar las prendas intimas de las chicas.

**Y siguieron otros más…**

Se pasaba del mediodía, y hasta

Ahora nada malo le ocurrió al chico de la trenza, que estaba sentado meditando en el escalón que daba al jardín de la casa Tendo. Por el pasillo venia Akane con su mascota P-Chan, que se acercó a Ranma interrumpiendo su meditación.

"Ranma!" Dijo la chica, y el chico grito.

"Aah!...Akane me asustaste" Le dice.

"Es que no me escuchaste llegar. No exageres, Ranma" Seguido, la joven se sienta junto a él. "Como estas?" Le pregunta.

El joven suspira cansado y mira hacia el cielo. "No lo sé, Akane. Estos últimos días…me ha pasado de todo"

"Qué quieres decir?" Akane pregunta.

"Creo que alguien quiere vengarse de mi…" Supone él.

"Vengarse? No entiendo" Dice la chica Tendo.

"Si, como ayer. Cuando te conté que las chicas de la escuela me golpearon como salvajes" Le explica Ranma.

"Ay Ranma. Eso no un fue una venganza…" Prosigue…"Fue una lección por haber entrado al baño de las chicas" Y agrega. "Eres digno discípulo del maestro, y te lo merecías"

"No fue apropósito! Ya te dije que mis apuntes fueron a caer dentro del vestidor!" Grita el joven irritado.

"Si, como si creyera que tus hojas se escondieran en el vestidor de chicas para que las vayas a buscar…Esa es una excusa muy boba, Ranma" Dice la chica, sin creerle.

"Por eso te estoy diciendo que alguien se esta vengando de mi!" Sigue irritado, y agrega en voz baja. "O solo quieren molestarme"

"Bueno, y quien crees que sea?" Le pregunta Akane.

En ese instante entra la amazona con su bicicleta…"Shampoo?" Dice Ranma.

"Crees que es Shampoo?" Dice la chica de pelo corto.

"Ni Hao, Ranma!" Saluda la linda chica.

"Aah…Shampoo" Dice Akane en un tono como aburrido al verla por ahí.

"Hola Shampoo…" Dice Ranma sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Qué estas haciendo por aquí?" Le pregunta Akane.

"Vine a visitar a Ranma, por supuesto" Responde con una sonrisa ingenua. La chica le da un abrazo a su prometido, como saludo y este grita de dolor. "Qué tienes, Ranma?"

"Si, por qué gritas? Es que ya no la soportas?" Agrega la joven Tendo.

"Me duele!" Dice él y Shampoo lo suelta.

"Te duele?" Preguntan ambas a la vez. Y el chico dice…

"Qué no me prestas atención, Akane? Te dije que las chicas de la escuela me dieron una paliza, y aún no me recupero de los golpes" Dice enojado.

"Ah si, pero no me lo digas a mi! Fue ella quien de abrazó" Dice Akane mirando a Shampoo.

"Ranma, te duele mucho?" Le pregunta la joven china colocando su mano en la cara del chico.

"Si, claro que me duele….pero no necesitas acariciarme, Shampoo" Dice Ranma tímido quitándose la mano de la chica del rostro.

Unas horas después, la linda amazona seguía en la casa de los Tendo, y Akane le enumeró las dolorosas situaciones que acosaron a Ranma en los últimos días. "Pobre Ranma" Dice la chica. "Debe tener mala suerte, o algo así…"

"Mala suerte?" Dice Akane, y P-Chan hace el mismo gesto de sorpresa que su dueña. "Si claro…por lo menos debe ser más creíble la mala suerte, que creer que alguien quiere vengarse de él" Dice sarcástica, y entonces, piensa por unos segundos…"Aunque pensándolo bien y conociendo a Ranma…alguien, talvez, se quiera vengar de él" Comienza a considerar la posibilidad.

"Cómo que vengarse?" Pregunta Shampoo.

"Si, eso es lo que Ranma cree. Pero ya conoces a Ranma…la posibilidad de que alguien se quiera vengarse de él, tiene infinitas opciones" Le explica la chica de pelo corto.

Entonces, P-Chan medita por unos segundos, y recuerda el encuentro con Mouse, el día anterior. Y así descifró quien quería vengarse del joven Saotome.

Las chicas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y entonces apareció Ranma convertido en la pelirroja. "Y ahora que pasó?" Le pregunta Akane.

"El maestro…" Responde la chica de la trenza molesta sin notar que el cerdito estaba con las chicas, y se sienta junto a ellas.

"Kasumi trajo sandia. Quieres?" Le ofrece la joven.

"Por fin algo bueno…" Dice Ranma y se come un trozo de la fruta.

"Ranma, después de la sandia quieres que salgamos juntos?" Pregunta Shampoo, muy simpática.

"Oye Shampoo!" Dice Akane, interrumpiendo a la chica.

"No lo creo Shampoo, gracias" La rechaza la pelirroja, pero la amazona insiste. "Ya, déjame Shampoo! Por favor…me duele. Quieres soltarme?" Grita la chica, a la otra chica.

Akane se molesta y golpea a Ranma en la cara y esta cae al piso…"Por qué lo golpeaste?" Le pregunta Shampoo molesta.

"Y tú, por que lo fastidias tanto?" Le contesta la joven.

"A…ka…ne!" Dice Ranma sentándose nuevamente…Su rostro parecía cansado, pero enseguida cambio a eufórico. "QUÉ TE PASA? Digo que estoy adolorido y tú me golpeas! Qué estas LOCA?" Le grita enfadada y adolorida.

Al gritarle de tal manera, Akane se ofende, y como de costumbre, se enfada también.

Tendría que culpar a Shampoo, pero obstinada como es…lo culpa a él/ella y estira su mano para darle una bofetada a la pelirroja. Cuando arroja su mano a la cara de la chica, Shampoo la ve venir y la detiene con su mano.

En silencio, la amazona aún sostiene la mano de la otra chica y las dos se miran fijamente de manera desafiante.

Ranma se queda mirando a ambas jóvenes. "Oigan…chicas….je je je. No hay que reaccionar de este modo, si? Ehh ya estoy bien, lo ven?" Dice queriendo evitar un enfrentamiento.

Y Shampoo reacciona primero. "Ni lo pienses, Akane" Dice después de salvar a Ranma de otro golpe de Akane. "Si quieres pelear…sabes que siempre estoy lista" Agrega muy relajada y seria al mismo tiempo.

"No te tengo miedo…" Dice Akane de la misma manera.

"Akane….no digas eso…" Sugiere la chica de la trenza.

"Qué? Estas de su lado?" Grita la joven de pelo corto.

"No…no dije eso, pero…." Trata de hablar…

"Vamos a pelear, Shampoo!" Desafía Akane a la amazona, quien la mira sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No Akane! No tienes que hacer….." Nadie escucha a Ranma. Y dos segundos más tarde las dos muchachas ya están en el patio al frente de la casa para combatir. P-Chan se escabulle sin ser visto por la pelirroja.

"Boba" Dice Ranma en voz muy baja…"Nunca me escucha. Por qué tiene que hacer esto?" Se queja.

"Puedes empezar cuando quieras!" Desafía Shampoo a la chica Tendo.

"Shampoo, por favor no vayas a lastimar a Akane!" Grita Ranma desde adentro.

Akane fija bien sus pies al suelo colocándose en una posición cómoda para el ataque. Da un pequeño paso para atrás, y de inmediato corre contra la amazona.

Al verla venir, Shampoo ya se prepara para detener cualquier intento de ataque que Akane pueda dar. Pero a cuatro pasos más cerca de la joven de ojos carmesí…una cuerda envuelve a Akane. "Aahhh! Pero, qué…?" Se sorprende la joven.

"Lo lamento, Akane Tendo…pero nadie lastimará a Shampoo, mientras yo esté cerca" Dice Mouse, que aparece detrás de un árbol…

"De que estas hablando, Mouse? Nadie iba a lastimarme!" Grita Shampoo, histérica por la interrupción de Mouse. Y presumiendo que Akane no es gran desafío para ella.

"Cómo estas tan segura?" Grita Akane, siendo tomada a la ligera.

Ranma se introduce en la conversación y le pregunta a Mouse amigablemente…"Oye, Mouse! Y qué estas haciendo por aquí?" Gritando desde donde él/ella se encontraba.

Mouse se muestra muy tranquilo y seguro, y dice…"Bueno, venia hacia acá pensando en que podría hacer hoy para hacerte sufrir, y luego…." Se retrae un momento. "Oh! Creo que hablé de más!" Dice tapándose la boca…

"Qué ibas a hacer qué?" Pregunta la chica Ranma sorprendida, aun sin asociar el comentario del chico con los episodios desafortunados de sufrió durante la semana…

Entonces alguien apareció para explicárselo…"Así es, Ranma…" Dice Ryoga Hibiki, junto a la chica del cabello de fuego, sujetando sus productos de aseo personal. (Obviamente acababa de salir del baño xD)

"Ryoga!" Se sorprende Ranma de verlo por ahí…"Qué hacer aquí?" Pregunta...

"Ranma! Fue Mouse el que te torturó todo este tiempo…" Le dice con una expresión de seriedad y los dos salen al patio.

"Cómo? No pudo ser él!" Dice Ranma…"Mouse no es capaz de hacerme pasar por todo eso" Se burla del chico pato. "Y sabes qué, Ryoga? Por un momento comencé a sospechar de ti. Ja ja ja" Agrega en tono cómico, y el chico de la bandana cae al suelo, y se levanta enseguida.

"Qué te pasa?" Grita Hibiki enojado. "Te estoy ayudando, y dices que fui yo?"

"No te enojes Ryoga, te dije que sospeché por solo un momento…" Dice la chica de la trenza queriendo tranquilizarlo.

"De todos modos, ya te descubriste, Mouse…Di la verdad!" Ryoga mira fijamente al chico chino, quien ya se observaba, estaba empezando a verse nervioso.

Entonces trata de defenderse…"Bueno cuando dije lo que dije…..no me refería a eso. Je je je" Titubea el chico pato.

"Y qué quisiste decir con, *_venia hacia acá pensando en que podría hacer hoy para hacerte sufrir*_, Mouse?" Le pregunta Shampoo…

"Bueno, yo…." Y luego intenta cambiar de tema. "Oigan, no le crean a Ryoga….él ni siquiera vio nada…"

"Claro que si!" Interrumpe el chico del pañuelo. "Ayer Ranma entró al vestidor de mujeres de la escuela, porque tú arrojaste sus apunte dentro…" Explica él y luego aclara. "Yo estuve ahí"

Shampoo se entromete…"Estabas en el vestidor de chicas, Ryoga?" Pregunta en un tono impertinente, poniendo al chico incomodo.

Este se sonroja y Akane lo mira…"YO NO ESTABA DENTRO DEL VESTIDOR!" Le grita a la amazona, contestando nervioso…"Pero estaba en la escuela, cuando eso pasó y por eso lo sé" Agrega cambiando el tona rápidamente.

Akane interfiere…"Estuviste ayer en la escuela, Ryoga? No lo sabía…" Ryoga se ríe como tonto…

"Bueno, lo que pasa es….." Y Ranma los interrumpe a todos. Luego recuerda…que antes de que sus hojas cayeran en el vestidor…Ryoga fue quien se las quitó. (Que en ese momento estaba convertido en cerdo.)

La pelirroja se acerca a Ryoga y le pregunta en el oído…"Oye Ryoga?...Mouse te quitó las hojas y las arrojo por la ventana, no es así?"

Las chicas no escucharon lo que Ranma susurró, pero escucharon a Ryoga gritar…"Eso es lo que eh estado tratando de decirte!"

Seguido, la chica Ranma grita también…."Entonces es cierto!" Y lo mira al joven chino. "Fuiste tú, Mouse!" Y el chico empezó a temblar…Mientras tanto, Ranma recuerda todos los golpes y problemas por los que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de la semana, y eso lo enfurecía aun más…

"Tenias que hablar niño cerdo!...Por qué no cerraste tu hocico?" Dice Mouse nervioso…

Ryoga reacciona al insulto del muchacho y quiere dar un paso al frente para pelear con él. "A quien le dices niño cerdo? Te voy a…!" Pero la pelirroja frena a su amigo agarrándolo del brazo.

"Espera Ryoga!" Dice ella…"Yo me encargaré de él"

"Mouse! No te perdonaré que le hallas causado tantos problemas a mi Ranma!" Y le da a la chica Saotome una tetera de agua caliente…"Ranma! Dale su merecido!" Dice la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"No Shampoo…Por qué….?" Se lamenta el muchacho de gafas ante el desprecio de la muchacha. Ranma por su parte, vierte el agua de la tetera sobre su cabeza, volviendo a ser hombre.

Truena sus dedos y nudillos y comienza a reír…."Ahora veras, Mouse!" Ranma corre hacia él.

Mouse intenta huir pero Ranma lo sujeta del brazo y lo acorrala contra un árbol…Le lanza un golpe al rostro, el chico pato se agacha y el joven de la trenza se golpea contra la madera. "Aaayy!" Grita él. "Me las pagaras!"

"Golpéalo fuerte, Ranma!" Alienta Shampoo al joven. Mientras Akane y Ryoga observan la pelea desde las puertas de la casa que dan al patio.

El primer movimiento del joven chino fue lanzar una bomba de humo para distraer a su atacante, pero la bomba detonó cerca de él y entre tanto humo, cuando creyó ver la silueta de su querida Shampoo…Ranma lo golpea en el torso.

El humo se disipa rápidamente, "Te tengo!" y el chico Saotome aplica su truco de las castañas, del cual Mouse no logra escapar. Y cae exhausto al suelo, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

"En primer lugar, no debió provocar a alguien que fuera mucho más fuerte que él" Dice el joven de ojos azules mirando al perdedor…"Pero bueno…al final obtuvo lo que se merecía. Gracias por la ayuda Ryoga" Dice mucho más relajado y satisfecho.

Akane, Ryoga y Shampoo se acercan a ver. Esta ultima, con una manguera en la mano…Ryoga junto a ella se pone algo nervioso. "Oye, Shampoo…qué vas…a hacer con eso, eh?" Y se aleja unos centímetros.

La joven usa la manguera para mojar al muchacho tirado en suelo. Ya convertido en pato, Shampoo lo levanta y mira a Ranma…"Ahora yo me encargaré de él. Puedes estar tranquilo, Ranma" Dice con una sonrisa…

"Pero no seas muy mala con él, recuerda que ya le di su merecido, de acuerdo?" Le dice Ranma mirando al pato, que estaba despertando lentamente…

"Muy bien!" Le responde la amazona y le da un beso en la mejilla al chico de la trenza. Y que este no vio venir. "Zàijiàn!" **(N/A: "**Nos vemos/hasta luego", en chino escrito correctamente, creo yo. En las versiones subtituladas de Ranma ½ lo escriben "**Zai Chien")**

En el Café del gato, Shampoo convirtió a Mouse en humano nuevamente. El chico no se sentía muy bien…su objetivo fue hacer miserable la vida de Ranma, y poder alejarlo de Shampoo. En cambio, la última imagen que tenia del chico en su cabeza…era de él recibiendo un beso de la linda amazona. Lo que deprimió mucho más al joven.

"_No puede _ser que_ todo lo que hice no sirviera para separarlos_._ Talvez no halla nada más que pueda hacer_…" Dice Mouse en su cabeza. "Talvez, deba regresar a China después de todo…" Habla el muchacho en voz baja, y desilusionado.

Shampoo, alcanza a escucharlo…"Volver a China?...Mouse, hablas en serio?" Le pregunta su compañera.

"Shampoo? A ti te importaría…si yo regresara a China?" Le pregunta esperanzado. Esperando que ella lo extrañe, si decide volver solo…

"Desde luego que no, Mouse…" Le responde muy compresiva. Pero el chico se deprime aun más…

Y dice…"Entonces...Supongo que debería…irme, verdad?" Y mira a la chica, casi llorando…

"Pero no puedes irte en este momento" Le dice Shampoo colocando su mano en el hombro de Mouse.

"A no?" Se pregunta el chico…

"Claro….Te necesito!" Responde la joven…

El chico de cabello largo sonríe. "En serio? Me nenecitas, Shampoo?" Se levanta de su asiento mientras toma las manos de la chica. "Me haces muy feliz, Shampoo"

"De nada, Mouse…Ahora apresúrate que los clientes están empezando a llegar, y tendrás que tomar mi lugar desde hoy hasta los próximos diez días…" Agrega, y le coloca el delantal al chico.

"Y esta noche harás la cena y lavaras todos los platos…" Agrega la abuela. (Que apareció de pronto)

Esa noche, Mouse comenzó a servir y atender mesas al instante, y aunque se tratara de un castigo, él todavía sonreía…"_Shampoo me nenecita! Shampoo me nenecita!_" Se decía a si mismo, muy ingenuo en su cabeza. Cargando una bandeja llena de platos. "_Tomaré esta como una nueva oportunidad_…_Ya lo veras Ranma Saotome_._ Yo seré quien se quede con Shampoo al final!_" Sus pensamientos salen su cabeza como una gran risa presumida.

Mouse se tropieza y tira todos los platos…

"MOUSE!" Grita Shampoo enojada y lo golpea en la cabeza. El chico cae al suelo….pero…aún sonreía…adolorido, pero sonreía…

**Wow! Estoy avergonzado por la demora. Pero no se preocupen, ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capitulo y como en dos o cuatro días lo publicaré.**** Gracias por los "reviews" del anterior (Nº 11) **

**Y hola a todos! =) A los que, a pesar de mi lentitud, siguen la historia. Desde ya les agradezco mucho^^**

**David156: Ya te considero un amigo! Tengo que decir que tu review en el capitulo 11, es hasta ahora el que más me gustó de todos los 34 reviews que recibí hasta ahora =D**

**La verdad es que me divierte y me pone de buen humor recibir tus comentarios en particular : ) El OVA 1 también es uno de mis favoritos junto con el del Túnel del Amor Perdido! (OVA 10, creo) Y gracias por contarme tu parte favorita de la historia…**

**Igual de cómo te divertiste leyéndolo, yo me divertí escribiendo, quizás más. Y Mouse…tienes razón fue igual que en la serie xD**

**En el próximo episodio, Ranma y Genma vuelven a enfrentarse. Mientras tanto no solo tiene problemas con su padre, sino que también le llegan por correo…Y el remitente dice "Kuno" Algo a lo que Ranma no podrá negarse, aunque quiera. Akane se verá envuelta en todo, y tampoco tendrá elección.**

**Cómo logrará Shampoo, salvar a Ranma de este "callejón sin salida"? Algo se le ocurrirá…**

"**No dejen de seguir esta emocionante aventura. Hasta entonces!" **


	13. Solos en la noche

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Era fin de semana a las tres de la tarde, y la familia Tendo y los Saotome fueron al parque a para disfrutar del aire libre…Frente al lugar de descanso Ranma y su padre panda no se resistieron a entrenar un poco, en lugar de descansar. Mientras lo hacían los niños pequeños que paseaban por el lugar, se entretenían viendo al chico lanzándole golpe tras golpe al panda gigante y viceversa.

"Ranma! Tío Genma! Es la hora del té!" Los llamaba Kasumi para merendar todos juntos. Al escuchar a la joven ambos corrieron a la mesa para comer…

"No puedo creer que estén entrenando, cuando todos vinimos a pasar un momento de descanso…" Les dice Akane…

"No tiene nada da malo!" Dice el panda con un cartel.

"Si, Akane. Además un artista marcial debe entrenar en cada momento que le sea posible" Responde Ranma.

"Bien dicho!" Escribe Genma y sonríe.

"Tiene razón, Akane. Creo que esta bien entrenar un poco todos los días para así llegar a superarse a uno mismo" Le dice Soun a su hija. "Y tampoco olvides que Ranma se hará cargo de nuestro dojo algún día, por lo tanto debe estar en muy buena forma" Agrega con orgullo en el rostro.

"Pero la verdad es que no entreno para hacerme cargo de nada, tío…" Dice Ranma mientras come tranquilo…Al decir eso frente a Soun, él lo mira con una mirada autoritaria…

Y con su gran cara morada de monstruo le dice…"QUE QUIERES DECIR, RANMA! TIENES QUE HACERTE CARGO DEL DOJO Y PARA ESO DEBES ESTAR EN FORMA, HIJO!" Asustando al chico….

Y Ranma responde aterrado a la cara del señor Tendo. "Si claro, claro! Entrenaré duro para encargarme del dojo!" le contestaba él y Tendo lo seguía viendo con esa aterradora cara, y sacando la lengua…"Bueno ya! Deje de verme así! Que más quiere que diga?" Grita asustado.

El hombre de bigotes vuelve a lucir normal y dice…"Bueno ya que lo preguntas, ja ja ja" Y Nabiki interrumpe.

"Suficiente papá, no crees que exageras?" Dice ella.

"Bueno, hija. Tu sabes que solo bromeo con él…eso es todo" Y se ríe.

"_Si claro! Solo son bromas_" Piensa el joven mirando al señor.

Luego de tomar y comer algo, a Akane se le ocurrió que podían jugar todos con una pelota que ella trajo. "Oye Ranma! Ya que querías hacer ejercicio, por qué no jugamos un poco?" Le pregunta, mostrándole la pelota.

"Seguro! Será divertido…" Dijo él. Y se levanta de su asiento.

Entonces fueron Akane, Ranma, Soun y Nabiki a jugar…Kasumi quiso quedarse con las cosas que trajeron y ver a los demás jugar, mientras que Genma buscó un árbol para descansar bajo su sombra.

Todos comenzaron a jugar, con Akane arrojando la pelota primero. Nabiki fue quien la atrapó.

El juego consistía en arrojarse la pelota entre todos sin que el último en tocarla, Ranma en este caso, volviera a tocarla de nuevo, por eso él tenía que tratar de quitársela a los otros…mientras ellos se tiraban la pelota, esta podía picar en el suelo y/o ser arrojada por el aire.

En un momento del juego, Ranma logró atrapar la pelota, y como fue Soun el que la perdió, él tendría que tratar de recuperarla. El joven le pasó la pelota a Nabiki, quien la tiró cerca de su papá sin que este consiguiera recuperarla, y Akane la atrapó en su lugar…la chica arrojó el balón hacia Ranma y el señor Tendo quiso anticiparse al movimiento de su hija, así que corrió sobre el muchacho…"Ah, que divertido" Decía Kasumi desde la mesa.

Soun sorprendió a Ranma antes de que pudiera atajar el balón, pero ninguno lo atrapó y le cayó en la cabeza al panda, quien se rascó y sacó uno de sus carteles. "Déjenme dormir!" Mientras su hijo se ríe por un segundo.

"Lo siento tío!" Le gritó Akane y después le grita al joven Saotome. "Y tú Ranma! Tenias que atraparla!"

"Cómo querías que lo hiciera si tu papá se interpuso?" Y discutieron un momento, pero Nabiki intervino. Tomó la pelota y la arrojó entre ambos chicos…

"Oigan! Que les parece si seguimos jugando?" Les avisa la chica.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo deja atrás al chico de la trenza y vuelve a jugar con su hermana mayor…"Ahora verá!" dice él en voz baja.

En un momento estaban las dos chicas jugando con su padre cuando, Ranma en un lanzamiento de la chica de pelo corto, corre e intercepta el balón…"Es mía!" Presume él…"Akane! Atrápala si puedes!" Grita burlándose, entonces arroja la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y, por supuesto, la muchacha no consigue atraparla, dejando que siguiera su curso en el aire. Pero lo que Ranma no vio, es que golpeó a su padre, nuevamente, con la pelota. Esta vez golpeándolo en la espalda.

Esto hizo que se enfade, y gruñe…"Así que quieres jugar!" Le escribe a su hijo con una expresión de rabia…así, creyéndose muy gracioso tomó la pelota y la arrojó con mucha fuerza sobre las cabezas de los demás…y voló a tal velocidad, que Ranma no consiguió atraparla. El chico no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarla, para seguir jugando…

La pelota cayó tan lejos que los Tendo perdieron el rastro del muchacho.

Luego de buscar sin encontrar, el chico de la trenza fue sorprendido por Shampoo y Cologne que paseaban por el parque igual que él. "Ni Hao, Ranma!" Saluda la joven, y la abuela hace lo mismo, sentada en la canasta de la bicicleta…Ranma se sorprendió bastante al verlas a ambas por ahí…

"Ho...Hola Shampoo…" Saludó él.

"Que agradable sorpresa encontrarnos por aquí!" Le dice la bisabuela.

"A si!" Responde él queriendo seguir con su camino. "Disculpen pero estoy ocupado, y tengo que irme…Así que…a…"

"Ranma!" Lo interrumpe Shampoo. "Cuando termines, no quieres venir con nosotras. Talvez a mi bisabuela no le moleste que nos quedemos aquí a pasear" Dice muy alegre.

"Lo siento Shampoo, pero estoy con los Tendo y ahora mismo…estoy buscando un balón que se perdió" Le explica él.

"Si te ayudo a encontrarlo, podemos quedarnos contigo?" Pegunta la joven, sin dejarle mucha opción al chico.

Y él, no muy seguro, aceptó la propuesta. Antes de que pudiera irse a seguir buscando, Shampoo le llamó la atención a su abuela y esta sacó de al lado de su asiento la pelota que Ranma estaba buscando. "Aquí la tienes" Le dice la chica…

Y Ranma sorprendido. "Cómo?...De donde la sacaron?"

"Estábamos con la bicicleta, cuando esto nos cayó encima, y mi bisabuela la atrapó" Y agrega. "Ranma! Ahora podemos irnos!"

"Como si hubiera sido una señal, no yerno?" Le pregunta la anciana con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces Ranma lleva a las amazonas con los demás…

Cuando llegaron, Soun se acercó. "A Ranma! Al fin la encontraste, que bien! Ahora podemos seguir jugando….?" Y ahí se da cuenta de que el joven no venía solo. "Pero si son Shampoo y la abuela! Que hacen aquí?" Pregunta en voz alta y luego mira al chico…"Ranma! Acaso las invitaste?"

"No, no las invité!" Dice él y en voz baja le dice al señor Tendo. "Shampoo me engañó. Prácticamente se invitaron solas"

Todos se acercan a la mesa…"Ah Shampoo y su bisabuela, que agradable sorpresa. Se quedaran a comer algo con nosotros?" Les pregunta Kasumi mientras las saluda.

"Si, es una sorpresa…Ranma acaso tú las trajiste?" Le pregunta Nabiki y el chico niega todo con la cabeza.

Shampoo se arrima al panda, y levantando la mano lo saluda amablemente. Genma muy nervioso de tenerla muy cerca, y con lo peligrosa que él la considera solo sonrió y escribió "Ni Hao!" en uno de sus carteles…"Tú papá es muy gracioso, Ranma!" Le dice ella al muchacho.

El señor Tendo le pregunta a la abuela…"Y dígame, que están haciendo por aquí?"

A lo que ella le responde…"Bueno, no es tan extraño, considerando que es fin de semana"

"Si, claro. Es cierto. Ja ja ja ja! Que pregunta tonta" Dice él.

"Shampoo y yo estábamos haciendo las compras para hoy en la noche, y como terminamos temprano y teníamos la bicicleta de mi nieta, nos quedamos paseando"

A todo esto, a Akane le resultaba algo molesto que Ranma haya traído a Shampoo a su día de descanso con la familia. Y se levanta bruscamente. "Bueno, vamos a seguir jugando, o no?" Pregunta un poco gruñona, y se va con la pelota.

"Claro! Sigamos jugando!" Dice Soun. "Señor Saotome! Por qué no juega con nosotros?" Le pregunta y el panda se une al juego…pero Nabiki se quedó sentada.

"Nabiki, no vas a jugar?" Le grita Akane desde el otro lado. Y ella le responde que se quedará con su hermana Kasumi.

En el momento en que Ranma se levanta para seguir jugando, a la abuela se le ocurre preguntar…"Shampoo! Por qué no vas y juegas con ellos?" La joven asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie para jugar junto a Ranma. Cuando la ve venir con él, Akane se enoja y apreta sus dientes con fuerza para no gritar. (Si que le molestaba la presencia de la amazona)

El joven voltea y dice…"Espera…Shampoo, antes…solo jugábamos cuatro" Un poco incomodo de intentar pedirle que no jugara, y Akane grita…

"Esta bien, Ranma! Deja que ella juegue!" Aunque en realidad no quería tenerla cerca, pero tampoco quiso ser grosera.

Ranma se sintió más aliviado si no era problema que Shampoo se quedara con ellos, "De acuerdo, entonces no hay problema…supongo" Dice mirando a la linda amazona, y cuando volteo a ver hacia el campo de juego, Akane le dio un pelotazo en la cara al chico…

"No te distraigas, Ranma!" Dijo ella de manera vengativa.

Ranma se quitó la pelota, y con una marca roja en el rostro dijo. "A…ka…ne!" Shampoo le acaricio la cara y le preguntó si estaba bien, él se quitó su mano del rostro y fueron a jugar.

Se quedaron jugando por un buen rato…mientras Soun y Genma se divertían, sin dejar de vigilar a Ranma y a sus dos pretendientes. Akane no dejaba de querer competir con Shampoo y querer golpear a Ranma. La joven Tendo notaba como la chica china le tomaba la delantera en todos sus movimientos. Esto la frustraba un poco. Pero golpear al chico la hacia sentir mejor. Shampoo disfrutaba estar cerca de su prometido mientras que su rival lo atacaba. (Digamos que el marcador estaba a favor de Shampoo)

Por su parte Ranma recibió tantos ataque con el balón por parte de Akane, que hasta se sentía bien que la chica de cabello azul lavanda estuviera allí para hacerlo sentir mejor y ayudarlo.

En un momento cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la abuela llamó a su nieta. "Shampoo! Ven, ya tenemos que irnos!" Y la joven se acerca…

"Ya se van?" Pregunta Kasumi. Y Cologne le explica.

"Si, los Sábados abrimos el restaurante, solo por la noche" Dice ella.

"Mañana será mi día libre, entonces talvez podamos salir tú y yo, Ranma" Dice Shampoo abrazando al chico por el brazo. Que tenía toda la cara llena de parches, por los golpes que Akane le dio durante el juego. Shampoo subió a su bicicleta con su bisabuela en la canasta y se despidieron de todos de regreso al Café del Gato.

"Oigan, ya está obscureciendo!" Avisa Nabiki.

"Es verdad, guardemos todo y regresemos a casa" Dijo el señor Tendo, entonces todos hicieron lo que se había dicho y se fueron a la casa.

Akane y Ranma no se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro en todo el camino.

* * *

Esa noche después de la cena, cuando todos se fueron a dormir. El chico de la trenza se preparaba para acostarse cuando entra Genma como hombre con una mirada muy seria, y esto llama la atención del chico. "Que te pasa papá?"

"Estoy preocupado, Ranma" Le contesta serio…"Esta situación está volviéndose muy complicada"

"Pero, cual es el problema? Estas enfermo, o algo?" Le pregunta su hijo.

"Mejor dicho, tú eres quien la está complicando, Ranma" Agrega Genma.

"Oye, qué quieres decir? Que te pasa, papá?" Dice el joven sentado en su cama.

Su padre se sienta en su cama y se cruza de brazos…"Ranma, te he estado observando en el parque, cuando estabas con esa chica, Shampoo y no me pareció correcto que le hayas prestado tanta atención, e ignorado a Akane como lo hiciste"

"Ignorar a Akane? Pero si yo no hice nada, y ya había dicho que Shampoo se invitó sola!" Le responde en voz alta. "Mira papá, si vas a empezar con eso de que Akane es mi prometida y que…." Su padre lo interrumpe bruscamente.

A los gritos. "Ranma! Como puedes ser tan insensible con los sentimientos de Akane. Que acaso no notaste, lo ofendida y enojada que estaba al verte con Shampoo?" Y los dos comienzan a gritar.

"Yo no soy insensible, y exageras hablando de Akane! Ella no estaba ofendida, en todo caso, por que lo estaría? Desde mi punto de vista, se enojó conmigo sin ninguna razón! Que no notaste todos los golpes que me dio?" Grita el chico furioso…" Nunca la entiendo cuando se comporta de ese modo…"

El turno de Genma. "Sin ninguna razón dices? Los golpes, te los merecías, Ranma! Talvez así te des cuenta de tus errores!" Continua con los gritos…

"Akane no tenia porque golpearme, papá. Siempre es tan agresiva y además con su mal carácter" Hace una pausa. "Y en verdad me estoy CANSANDO de eso!" Se descarga el joven de la trenza.

Genma respira profundo mirando a los ojos a Ranma y en un tono más tranquilo le dice…"Así que te estas cansando, no? Y qué harás al respecto? Te iras con esa chica. Ranma?" (Refiriéndose a Shampoo)

"Shampoo no tiene nada que ver con esto!" Responde el chico.

"Estas seguro? Si es así! Deberías tratar de mejorar las cosas con Akane, no lo crees? Por lo menos hacer su relación más…amigable" Y dice en voz baja. "Al menos por ahora, desde luego"

"Por ahora? Que quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunta el chico.

"Simplemente eso. Intenta llevarte bien con Akane, como lo haces con tus amigos. Es un buen comienzo para llegar a ser su esposo" Le responde muy seguro.

Ranma enoja su mirada y dice. "Papá, ya hablamos de esto. Yo no me casaré con Akane!" Firmemente.

"Estas diciendo que te casaras con la nieta de esa momia anciana?" Dice a modo de burla. "Recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a la familia Tendo" Y esto Ranma ya no lo soportó más.

Se levanta de la cama…"Que le prometimos?" Y sujeta a su padre del pijama…"Eso fue algo que acordaron tú y el señor Tendo! Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!" Grita el chico arrojando a Genma con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana…

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Grita el hombre panda volando por los aires. Y luego esa noche, Ranma pudo tratar de dormir tranquilo.

Al día siguiente todo fue tranquilo. Tranquilo ya que nadie se dirigió la palabra durante el almuerzo, a acepción de Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki. Akane y los Saotome no se dirigían la palabra, ni la mirada. Ranma a su padre, y Akane y él entre ellos. Los tres estaban callados.

Luego del almuerzo, la joven Tendo se fue a leer algo a su habitación. Kasumi le había pedido a al chico de la trenza que le fuera a comprar algo al mercado, y sin problemas el joven se fue, y regresó pronto con el pedido de la joven.

Cuando cruzó el pórtico de la casa, le cayó desde el cielo, una carta que decía KUNO en el remitente. La carta tenia dibujada una rosa negra en el sobre. Suponiendo que se trataba de un duelo por parte de Kuno, el joven lo abrió, pero en su lugar se encontró con una invitación a una fiesta en la casa de los Kuno que se realizaría esa misma noche, para festejar el cumpleaños de Kodachi Y por supuesto, la invitación era exclusivamente para Ranma…"Qué?" Se sorprendió él. "Me está invitando a su cumpleaños? Si, como si creyera que voy a ir…" Dice el joven, arruga la carta y la tira detrás de si mismo.

Apenas la tira, una piña le cae en la cabeza. "Aayhh! y esto qué…?" Dice el chico, entonces ve sujeta a la piña una nota con la cara dibujada del director de la escuela Furinkan, que decía:

"_Ranma Saotome:_

_Se te comunica que si no aceptas la invitación y asistes a la fiesta_…_no pasaras del primer año!_

_Esto no es una broma! _

_Firmado, el director Kuno_"

"QUÉ?" Grita el muchacho, y luego lee una posdata al final de la nota…

"_P.D._

_Conserva la piña como un regalo! Es por TIEMPO LIMITADO! Je je je je je!_"

"Limitado?" Dice Ranma, y piña junto con la nota le explotan en la cara, dejándolo con el rostro negro.

Ni modo, el chico estaba amenazado, y tendría que asistir a la fiesta. Pero no quería hacerlo solo, entonces recordó "_Estas seguro? Si es así! Deberías tratar de mejorar las cosas con Akane_….." Las palabras de su padre. Luego entró a la casa y le entrega el pedido de las compras a Kasumi.

Luego de hacer eso, sube las escaleras y llama a la puerta de Akane. "Si, adelante..." Escucha él y abre la puerta.

"Hola, Akane" Saluda a la chica lentamente.

"Eres tú Ranma. Que quieres?" Le pregunta muy tranquila.

Y él le responde. "Bueno, veras. Recibí esta carta hace un rato, y…" Se detiene un momento.

"Una carta? Y que con ella?" Le pregunta la joven.

"Es que...acaban de invitarme al…cumpleaños de Kodachi, así que…" Akane lo interrumpe.

"De Kodachi? Y por que me avisas? Yo que tengo que ver?" Le pregunta confundida.

"Lo que sucede es que, quería saber si tú…si querías...acompañarme" Y la chica se queda mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Acompañarte?" Y hace una pequeña pause viéndolo a la cara. "A, ya sé, no quieres ir tú solo, verdad Ranma?"

El chico le contesta…"La verdad, no quiero ir. Pero no tengo opción….entonces, vas a acompañarme, o no, Akane?" Le pregunta…

"Ve con él, Akane…" Le dice Nabiki, posada en la puerta de la habitación. "Por qué no vas a la fiesta?"

"Nabiki! Y yo por que querría ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kodachi?" Le pregunta su hermana.

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Yo también estoy invitada" Dice y los dos se quedan sorprendidos.

"Nabiki, tú iras a la fiesta?" Le pregunta Ranma.

"Así es. Supongo que fue cortesía de Kuno, invitarme…Y claro que iré. De seguro será divertido" Presume la joven de cabello castaño corto.

"Aunque tú vayas, Nabiki. No entiendo porqué tengo que ir yo?" Le pregunta Akane.

"Bueno, no quería decírtelo, pero en mi invitación decía que tú también estabas invitada, Akane. Y además, es tu prometido, el que te pide que lo acompañes…No crees que ese es motivo suficiente?" Le dice su hermana, con voz persuasiva.

Akane, acepta ir a la fiesta con ellos a cambio de que su hermana dejara de tratar a Ranma como su prometido. Ya que parecía molestarle.

Una vez decidido, todos se arreglaron para asistir a la fiesta esa noche. Como se trataba de Kodachi, fueron vestidos con ropa muy formal. Ranma se sentía algo incomodo, pero no tenía de otra.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Kuno. No era Sasuke quien recibía a los invitados, sino que eras un hombre muy elegante, con voz de caballero….que al momento de ver llegar al joven de la trenza, se colocó sus lentes de sol y con una voz muy chillona le dio la bienvenida. "Ranma Saotome! Que suerte que pudieras llegar! Oh! Mi hija se pondrá tan feliz de verte!"

"No fue suerte, director. Usted sabe que me envió esa nota con la piña!" Le dice el chico, en un tono rencoroso.

"Qué…qué nota, muchacho? Je je je je je, no sé de que hablas!" Se hace el desentendido con una sonrisa. "Pero, adelante pasen! Señorita Akane Tendo, y su hermana Nabiki, la compañera de mi hijo Tachi. Bienvenidas, por favor pasen!" Dice el director muy alegre, y los hace pasar a todos.

Los chicos entraron a una gran sala rodeada de velas y candelabros colgando del techo. Ya se podían ver algunos invitados. Compañeros de Kuno y Nabiki, y chicas de la escuela de Kodachi.

Akane y su hermana entraron cómodas mientras que Ranma se notaba un poco nervioso y entró detrás de ellas. A las chicas les fascinaba la elegancia del lugar, la más joven se acercó a la mesa. Cuando estiró la mano para ver de cerca las flores del centro de mesa, un gran ramo de rosas rojas se aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

"Esas son parte de la decoración, querida Akane. Estas! Son para ti" Se anunció Kuno Tatewaki, y le dio las flores.

La chica las agarró. "Vaya, tú siempre tan atento" Dice sarcásticamente.

"Bienvenidas" Saluda a las dos jóvenes, y Ranma se introduce en la presentación.

"Kuno! No me vas a saludar, a mi también?" Le pregunta con sarcasmo.

"Ranma Saotome. Por supuesto, bienvenido…" Dice el muchacho, muy cordial y a la vez en un tono superior. "Mi hermana te estaba esperando" Y una expresión de rechazo se dibuja en la cara del chico de la trenza.

Cuando ya todos los invitados llegaron, apareció Sasuke con traje de gala, parado en la base de unas grandes escaleras, anunciando a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Kodachi, bajaba escalón por escalón, saludando a todos como una reina de belleza. Agradeciéndoles su presencia.

Le dio un abrazo a su padre, y llamó a Ranma para que saliera de entre los invitados a saludarla. Claro que se quedó esperando unos minutos a que el chico apareciera. "Oh parece que mi invitado de honor, es un poco tímido!" Dice la chica. "Ranma! Vamos. No hagas que vaya a buscarte!" Decía en voz alta, llamando al chico.

Nabiki y Akane voltearon a ver a Ranma, que se escondía, agachado, detrás de la segunda. "Ranma, no seas ridículo y sal de ahí!" Dice la muchacha.

Y la otra agrega. "Si, Ranma. Sino vendrá ella a buscarte…"

El joven da un suspiro y sale de entre las dos chicas. Kuno se para detrás de él y le llama la atención. "Espera! Toma, lleva esto" Y le entrega un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel decorado.

Ranma se queda mirando el paquete, entonces el chico de la espada de madera lo empuja con la mano en la espalda, dejándolo en la mira de su hermana. "Ranma mi amor! Ahí estas!" Grita emocionada.

"Kodachi!...eehhhh, fe…..feliz cumpleaños…." Dice Ranma entrecortado.

Kodachi ve la pequeña caja que traía el joven Saotome, y se la quita de las manos. "Oh Ranma, me trajiste un obsequio! Que emocionada estoy!" Decía La Rosa Negra.

"No, espera yo no…" Quiso explicar, pero la joven se sujetó del cuello del muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego lo soltó para abrir su regalo.

Y se encontró con un prendedor en forma de rosa, que le fascinó. "Gracias Ranma mi amor!" Agradeció al chico, por el regalo que, en realidad, le dio su hermano al muchacho para que quede bien con su hermana. "Me lo pondré ahora mismo!" Afirmo ella.

"Si, que bueno que te gustó" Le respondió Ranma, entre risas nerviosas. La festejada se colocó el prendedor y llevó a Ranma a sentarse a la mesa, junto a ella y su familia.

En la mesa, antes de que sirvieran la cena. Akane charlaba con chicas de la escuela San Hebereke, con las que ella no tenía problemas en hablar. Claro, como estaba sentada cerca de la familia, tenía que hacer algo para ignorar a Kuno, que se sentó justo a su lado. "Akane, no seas tímida" Le dice el chico practicante de kendo, e intenta tomarla de la mano. "No te preocupes, toda la atención en esta fiesta es para Kodachi…Así que no debes preocuparte de que las personas nos vean juntos"

El chico alcanza la mano de la joven Tendo. "Eso no me preocupa, Kuno" Dice de manera gruñona, en un tono bajo, para no llamar la atención. "Suelta mi mano, ahora!" Le dice, y lo golpea a un costado de la cara con una taza. Luego llama amablemente a Sasuke. "Disculpa, se rompió mi taza…" Como una niña buena.

"Enseguida la repondré, señorita" Asiste el ninja a la invitada.

Y de ese modo seguiría la celebración para Kuno Tatewaki…pero mientras tanto, una chica con ropas chinas y cabello largo, caminaba por la calle en dirección al dojo de la familia Tendo, buscando a su dizque novio. En la sala principal estaba Soun y Genma jugando Shogi, es en ese momento cuando Shampoo apareció atravesando la pared…Asustando, desde luego, a ambos hombres. "Ni Hao! Esta Ranma en casa?" Pregunta ella.

"Ranma?...No, no está aquí…" Dice Soun, aún impactado con la aparición de la joven. "Dime, Shampoo. Es necesario que entres a mi casa de esa forma?" Le pregunta en el mismo tono. Al mismo tiempo, entraba Kasumi a la sala, sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de té para su padre y tío.

"Ah! Shampoo, que sorpresa" Saluda la joven, ignorando el agujero que la chica había dejado en la pared. "Si buscas a Ranma, no se encuentra ahora. Él, junto con Akane y Nabiki se fueron a una fiesta…" Le comenta.

"Una fiesta?" Dice curiosa…"Y dónde es esa fiesta? Tú sabes?" Vuelve a preguntar.

"Hmmm a ver, déjame recordar…"Piensa la chica Tendo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome, acomodaban el tablero de juego y las piezas, de vuelta a su forma original. "Ah si! Ya recordé. Se fueron a la casa de Kuno!" Responde Kasumi.

"Con que si, eh?" Dice se forma optimista Shampoo. "Bueno, gracias, y buenas noches!" Y la joven se retira por el hueco en la pared.

"Vaya! Que agujero tan grande…" Dijo la dulce joven, luego de que la amazona se retiró.

Volviendo a la mansión Kuno.

"Por qué me mira de ese modo? Quiere dejarme en paz!" Le grita Ranma al director, que no dejaba de observar su trenza. Acercándose cada vez más al chico.

"Papá, que gracioso…Por favor no molestes a mi Ranma. Hohohoho" Le dice la chica.

"Es verdad! Era una broma, muchacho!" Dice el hombre de aspecto hawaiano con una gran sonrisa.

"_Cuanto tiempo más durará esto?_" Pensaba Ranma en medio de esos locos. Luego todos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron al salón principal para divertirse un rato. Todos, a excepción del joven Saotome, que salió de allí y se quedó caminando por los pasillos, para evitar a Kodachi. "Ya no soporto esto…ni siquiera pude comer tranquilo" Decía para si mismo y se quitó el saco de su traje.

En el gran salón…"Oye Kuno, si este es el cumpleaños de tu hermana. Por qué no la vemos por aquí?" Le pregunta Nabiki.

El chico de cabello marrón mira por los alrededores…"Es cierto Nabiki. Me pregunto donde estará ahora?" Le responde serio. "Tampoco veo a Ranma por aquí…" Agrega.

"Ranma!...Ranma, donde estas?" Dice Akane buscando al chico por los pasillos de la casa. "Donde se habrá metido?" Con forme sigue caminando, nota que una puerta estaba entreabierta y decide entrar para ver si el chico de la trenza, no estaba dentro. "Con permiso…" Dice en voz baja.

Da unos pasos adentró y se queda mirando las cosas que había en el cuarto. Ya que se encuentra con una gran cama, se nota que era un dormitorio. "Ranma no debe estar aquí" Asume la chica. Entonces ve un escritorio con espejo.

En el escritorio se podían observar unas joyas, un bolígrafo rosa junto a unas hojas de papel decoradas…etc.

"Esta es…Es la habitación de Kodachi!" Se sorprende. Justo entonces, Akane escucha unos pasos que van a entrar a la habitación.

"Bueno cuéntamelo todo, Sasuke" Era la vos de La Rosa Negra, entrando a su cuarto. La chica de pelo corto se exaltó y se escondió bajo la cama.

En ese momento entraron Kodachi y su sirviente. La joven se sentó en su cama, con el rostro de Akane, pudiendo ver sus pies. "Está todo arreglado?" Le pregunta al ninja, luego éste responde.

"Si, señorita. Todo está arreglado para que hoy se comprometa con el joven Saotome!" Afirma su secuaz.

"_COMPROMIZO?_" Se alarma la chica bajo la cama.

"Perfecto, Sasuke! Éste será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Hohohohohoho!" Festeja la chica de cabello negro. "Bien, ahora vayamos a buscar a Ranma!" Y ambos salen del cuarto.

Akane sale de su escondite y corre a buscar a Ranma, para advertirle del plan de Kodachi Kuno. Mientras buscaba sin resultado, llegó al salón principal donde se encontraban todos los invitados. Enseguida buscó a su hermana para preguntarle por el chico Saotome.

Entonces, la encontró bailando con Kuno. (Por qué estaría bailando con él?...Bueno, no importa)

"Nabiki!" Llama a su hermana, y la separa de su acompañante. "Has visto a Ranma? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte" Le dice agitada.

"Tranquila, Akane" Se entromete Kuno. "Ranma debe estar acompañado de mi hermana, en este momento!" Le dice muy tranquilo.

"Que sucede, Akane?" Le pregunta su hermana. Entonces Akane la toma del brazo, y se alejan de Kuno…La joven le explica, en secreto, los planes de la Rosa Negra.

En otro lugar de la casa, el chico de la trenza escuchó a la joven lunática gritando su nombre, y se ocultó en otro pasillo. "Qué querrá, esta vez?" Dijo en voz baja…

Pero Sasuke lo descubrió. "Ya lo encontré! Señorita Ko….!" Y Ranma le tapa la boca, para que no lo delate, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ranma, mi amor! Aquí estas!" Dijo ella. "Ven, acompáñame. Tenemos que dar un anuncio a los invitados"

"Cómo que, _tenemos_?" Dice él sorprendido.

"Bueno, en realidad yo debo dar el anuncio. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti!" Le contesta.

"Claro que puedes…Kodachi, ya se me hizo tarde, creo que mejor me voy! Si? Hasta luego!" Le dice y sale corriendo.

"Ranma, mi amor! Vuelve!" Grita la chica.

El joven de la trenza corre hacia un pasillo sin salida, donde lo estaba esperando el director Kuno. "Ranma Saotome, a dónde crees que vas?" Con sus tijeras en las manos.

"Es usted!" Se sorprende el chico. Aun así no retrocede y se queda a hacerle frente.

"No puedes irte, muchacho! Eres el invitado de honor! Je je je je je!" Le dice el hombre le lentes de sol.

"No diga tonterías!" Ranma lo desafía.

Detrás del director, las paredes empiezan a temblar…"Qué está pasando?" Pregunta el muchacho, y la pared que esta detrás del director se derrumba sobre él, dejándolo sepultado.

Por el gran agujero en la pared aparece…."Shampoo?" Se sorprende el chico.

La amazona pasa sobre los restos de la pared, pisa la cabeza del director y salta sobre Ranma. "Que bueno que te encuentro, Ranma! Casi se me olvida como llegar hasta aquí…" Le dice mientras lo abraza. "Estoy feliz de verte!" Agrega entusiasmada.

Ranma intenta separarla un poco, y le dice…"Nunca me había alegrado tanto verte, Shampoo!" Pero la alegría no duró, ya que se aproximaban Kodachi y Sasuke por el otro lado del pasillo.

"Ahí estas Ranma, mi amor!" Dice al verlo. "Qué estas haciendo TÚ aquí?" Dice indignada, dirigiéndose a la joven junto a Ranma.

Sasuke pasa a través de ellos para llegar al señor Kuno, y consigue sacarlo de la montaña de rocas que lo aplastaban. "Señor Kuno! Jefecito, se encuentra bien?" Dice dándole unas palmadas en el rostro…

"Oh! Sasuke. Eres tú!" Balbuceaba él. "Dime, qué monumento me cayó encima?" Preguntaba aturdido…Y vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

"Cómo pudiste hacerle eso mi papá?" Le grita Kodachi a Shampoo.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda, llega a comprender la mitad de lo que sucedía en ese lugar y toma al joven Saotome de la mano. "Ranma! Ven conmigo!" Salen corriendo, pero al interior de la casa.

"Shampoo! Espera!" Grita él. Secuestrado, por decirlo así. "A donde quieres ir?" Y siguen corriendo.

"Sasuke!" Ordena la joven gimnasta. "Quédate con mi padre!" Y se va del lugar…"Me encargaré de esa entrometida, personalmente!"

Ranma y Shampoo dejaron de correr, al llegar a una habitación bacía.

El muchacho recuperaba el aliento. "Supongo que debo agradecerte, Shampoo" Dice inclinado, mirando al piso. Luego levanta la mirada hacia la joven, que le daba la espalda. "Shampoo? Qué sucede?" Pregunta curioso.

Ella voltea a verlo, pero su rostro no era tan alegre como al principio. "Por qué estas aquí?" Le pregunta. Y el chico se queda mirándola extrañado.

"Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta confundido. "Este es el cumpleaños de Kodachi, y es por eso que…."

"Ya entiendo…" Interrumpe la joven, en voz baja.

"No, espera, Shampoo. No sé que estas pensando pero yo no…" Intenta hablar Ranma.

"No necesitas explicarme nada…Te dejaré con esa chica…" Y se detiene. "Si es lo que quieres…Ranma" Y sale de la habitación, un poco ofendida.

Él corre detrás, para detenerla. "Shampoo, detente!" La joven se detiene en la puerta, con él parado a sus espaldas. "No estoy en esa fiesta por que yo quiera, entiende" Quiere explicarle. Shampoo toma un jarrón junto a la puerta. "Pero Kodachi y su papá….!" Y la amazona lo moja con el agua del jarrón.

"Por qué hiciste eso!" Grita Ranma.

"Por fin te encontré, entrometida!" Se anuncia Kodachi, entrando por la puerta. "La pelirroja! Qué haces aquí? Acaso vienes a quitarme a mi Ranma?"

"Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" Se dice la chica Ranma, con las manos en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces me desharé de las dos de una sola vez!" Y la Rosa saca su listón de gimnasia.

Shampoo por lo menos, le hace frente y se dispone a pelear con ella. "Muy bien, tú serás la primera!" Presumía Kodachi.

"Atrévete!" La desafía la amazona.

"Oigan! Esto es el colmo! Quieren calmarse, las dos!" Grita la pelirroja. "Vamos Kodachi…es tú cumpleaños" Pone como excusa para detenerla.

"Y tú como lo sabes?" Le pregunta la chica de cola de caballo.

Ranma se hace la tonta y responde…"Eh…bueno, es que…me lo dijo Kuno!" Enseguida pasa sobre Kodachi, y toma a Shampoo para salir juntas de ahí.

"Primero deja que me encargue de ella!" Protestó la joven china.

"No digas tonterías! Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya no soporto esto!" Y Ranma la tironeaba del brazo.

"Oigan ustedes dos, no se atrevan a ignorarme!" Grita la gimnasta, y las ataca con el listón que Shampoo detiene con su brazo…

"Ahora veras! Te daré una lección como regalo de cumpleaños…" Y se arroja al ataque.

"Shampoo! No lo hagas….!" Ranma se tropieza con la mesa, y ésta deja volar por el aire el mismo jarrón de antes. Kodachi suelta a la chica de ojos carmesí, la mesa cae sobre ella tirándola al piso. Y se cubre, sin poder ver lo que pasa.

Shampoo voltea al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja, y es empapada con el agua que se derrama sobre ella.

"NOOO, SHAMPOO!" Grita Ranma y sale corriendo, atravesando la puerta como lo haría Shampoo. "UN GATO, UN GATO! ALEJATE, SHAMPOO AAAHHH!" Y corre sin control… En el camino se tropieza con Akane, y cae sobre ella.

"Ranma! Que te pasa? Qué pasó?" Dice Akane, y se quita a la chica de la trenza de encima.

Ranma murmuraba, incoherentemente. "SHAMPOO, GATO, SHAMPOO, GATO, GATOO!" Y Akane notó que Shampoo estaba detrás de ellas, convertida en gata.

"Shampoo?" Se preguntaba la joven, que estaba haciendo la amazona allí. "Ven, hay que conseguir agua caliente"

Por el pasillo caminaba Kuno, que estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Akane, entonces fue a ver. "_Ahora si! Podré tener un momento a solas con mi querida Akane Tendo. Ja ja ja ja ja_" Se imaginaba.

Giró en la esquina y las vio a ambas con un gato. "Oh pero si es la pelirroja, has venido a mi casa! Las dos están aquí, que alegría!" Y corrió con los brazos abiertos.

Las dos muchachas se pusieron de pie y lo recibieron a patadas…Kuno atravesó el techo, del golpe que le dieron. "Akane Tendo, Chica del Cabello de Fuego! Las amo!" Gritó a lo lejos.

"Ay! Ya me tenia harta!" Dijo Akane. Momentos después, encontraron la cocina. La chica Tendo, mojó rápidamente a Shampoo volviéndola a su forma humana. Ésta aún estaba un poco ofendida (aunque sin razón) y se cruzó de brazos.

Luego Akane, siguió con Ranma…"Vámonos de aquí Ranma! Kodachi quiere engañarte para comprometerse contigo!" Le manifiesta el plan de la chica Kuno.

"Lo dices en serió?" Se sorprende el chico. "Tienes razón será mejor irnos…" Le dice a la chica.

"Esperen un momento, de acuerdo?" Avisa Akane, y se asoma por la puerta para ver que no halla nadie más. Al mimo tiempo, Shampoo no pierde más el tiempo y se retira por la ventana sin ser vista por Ranma o Akane.

"Ves a alguien?" Le pregunta el joven de la trenza a la chica Tendo. Después voltea, y se da cuenta de que la amazona se había marchado en silencio. Ranma se pone serio, mirando hacia la ventana abierta.

"No. No hay nadie" Murmura Akane…"Busquemos a Nabiki y salgamos de aquí" Hace una pausa, al no escuchar a nadie detrás de ella. "Ranma?...Ranma?...?" Y se encuentra sola en la cocina. Sin perder el tiempo, no se preocupa por él y va a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

Las calles estaban bacías. Ya ere muy tarde…lo único que se podía ver, era a una linda chica iluminada por la luna. Caminando sola y en silencio por la calle. El chico de ojos azules la seguía oculto en las sombras, esperando el momento de acercarse, en lugar de llamar su atención.

En un momento, Shampoo escuchó un ruido, y giró a ver. Pero no vio nada, giró su cabeza otra vez, para seguir caminando, y…"Aah….!" Ranma la sorprendió, apareciendo frente a ella. Le tapó la boca pidiéndole que se callara, y la levanto en sus brazos como si la estuviera secuestrando…

La llevó hasta el parque, donde se sentaron en una banca…"Por que me trajiste aquí, Ranma?" Le pregunta ella.

"La verdad, no comprendo porque reaccionaste como lo hiciste en lo de Kuno. Pero no puedes echarme la culpa…así que déjame explicarte" Dijo muy decidido.

"Muy bien. Dime…" Le propone Shampoo.

"Es muy simple, Kodachi me invitó a su fiesta, pero yo no quise ir. Su papá me amenazó, obligándome a que vaya, entonces no tuve opción…Y eso es todo!" Le explica muy tranquilo.

"Eso es todo?" Pregunta la linda joven.

"Si! Esa es la verdad…" Responde él.

"Entonces, no fuiste a acompañar a la chica loca en su cumpleaños?" Le vuelve a preguntar.

"Bueno, no quisiera sonar grosero, pero…no tenia la mínima intención de asistir a esa fiesta, y mucho menos después de lo que planeaba hacer a mis espaldas" Decía más distendido. "Pero, eso ya no importa…tendrá que pasar todo un año para que quiera engañarme de ese modo otra vez, y aunque lo intente, no lo logrará. Ja ja ja ja" Bromeaba un poco…Luego notó que Shampoo lo miraba fijamente, de manera tranquila. Y más cariñosa.

Él se quedó mirándola de la misma forma.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos, Ranma comenzó a sentir calidez dentro de su pecho y su garganta. No sabia por qué no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojo. Incluso escuchaba su propio corazón latiendo. Sin notarlo, se dejó llevar y su cuerpo se acerco lentamente, unos centímetros hacia ella.

Los ojos de Shampoo comenzaban a verse más dulces aún, a medida que él se acercó.

Sus rostros estaban a nueve centímetros, el uno del otro…"Sh…Shampoo…" Susurró Ranma lentamente.

"Myaoooo!..." Se escuchó maullar a un gato callejero. El chico de la trenza se estremeció asustado, y deliberadamente abrazó a Shampoo con fuerza.

**(N/A: Qué mala suerte…nos quedamos en suspenso :P)**

**Holaaaa lectores!**

**Bueno, esta vez no demoré tanto verdad? Espero hallan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo y que dejen sus reviews! =D**

**David156: Si conozco la historia, tanto la de Mouse y los anteojos, como la de las gemelas, que por cierto se llaman Pink y Link. Y sería fantástico, una OVA como la que propones de ellas, pero enfocándose más en mi pareja favorita! **

**A mi también me caes bien por ser fanático de Ranma ½ y de la pareja Ranma/Shampoo^^ Y tenemos mucho en común con respecto a la serie de Ranma, porque a mi también me agrada Akane, pero me gusta más Shampoo como novia de Ranma. Ya había mencionado que colecciono los comics de Ranma, ya los leí todos, pero me falta por conseguir los últimos 8 tomos.**

**De acuerdo…continuando con la historia. Vaya que Ranma pasó momentos terribles de la mano de Kodachi, La Rosa Negra! Pero creo ya no le importa mucho, en compañía de Shampoo =)**

**En el próximo capitulo continuaremos donde nos quedamos. Shampoo planeará como hacer que Ranma se quede definitivamente con ella. Mientras pone a Ranma en aprietos…las cosas parecerán irle bien, hasta que algo sale mal. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas", será la moraleja de este episodio.**

"**No se lo pierdan, será interesante. Hasta entonces!" **


	14. Por amor, o conveniencia?

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Ranma seguía aferrado a Shampoo. La chica se sonrojó al sentir sus brazos, alrededor de su cuerpo. "Ra…Ranma?" Tartamudeó.

El chico, que tenía sus ojos cerrados, los abrió. Luego parpadeó un par de veces. "Eh!…?" Y se sonrojó, él también. Enseguida se alejó rápidamente. La chica se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo sorprendida. "Discúlpame! Yo no…quería. Es que…el gato…" Decía sacudiendo sus manos.

"Ranma" Y lo mira dulcemente, mientras estira su mano para alcanzar la de Ranma. "Es cierto! Ya es muy tarde. Mi bisabuela se debe estar preguntando, por qué no estoy de regreso!"

El chico trago saliva y se quedó callado. "Te veré mañana, Ranma. Esta bien?" Le dice ella, y desaparece del parque. Ranma se pone de pie, y la pierde de vista. "_Ir a la casa de la chica loca, valió la pena_" Se dijo la muchacha en su cabeza.

Ranma se quedó parado, solo, por unos minutos. Luego emprendió el camino a casa. "_La verdad_…_No se veía molesta por ese abrazo_" Pensó…Después de un suspiro, expresó en voz baja. "Es tan distinta de Akane…"

Momentos luego, llegó a la casa de los Tendo. Encontró los zapatos de las chicas en la entrada, entonces supo que ya habían regresado. Subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir.

En el Neko Hanten. "Shampoo, por qué tardaste tanto?" Le preguntó la abuela a su nieta.

"Lo siento bisabuela" Se disculpa…

"Ya no importa…Dime, encontraste al yerno?" Le pregunta su abuela.

"Eh?...Si, lo encontré. Estuve con él, hasta hace unos minutos" Responde sonriendo. "Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches!" Y abandona la sala.

En su cuarto, la joven se cambia para ir a la cama. Una vez acostada, la imagen de ella con Ranma en el parque, apareció en su cabeza. "_Esta vez, lograré que Ranma se quede conmigo. Estoy segura_" Meditó, y con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Akane y Ranma caminaban por el lugar de siempre, camino a la escuela.

"Dime Ranma, que pasó anoche" Pregunta la joven, mirando al chico que caminaba a su lado.

"Anoche?" Dijo Ranma.

"Si, anoche. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos de la fiesta…Tú te habías ido con Shampoo. O me equivoco?" Expresa la chica.

"No me fui con ella. Lo que pasa es que tenía que aclarar algo, eso fue todo" Responde él. Akane lo mira un poco frustrada. En ese momento suena la campana de la escuela.

"A no! Y yo que pensé que íbamos a llegar temprano, esta vez!" Y la joven acelera el paso. "Date prisa, Ranma!" El chico corre junto a ella.

Los jóvenes lograron llegar, a tiempo, al salón. "Akane, Ranma. Lo lograron" Les dice Ukyo. "Tuvieron suerte, la maestra no ha llegado aún"

"Que raro. Le habrá sucedido algo?" Pregunta la joven de pelo corto.

"Que importa, por lo menos llegamos a tiempo, eh Akane?" Le dice Ranma. Unos minutos después, se escucha la voz del director por el altavoz.

"Alumnos del grupo F, les habla su director. La maestra Hinako, no podrá darles el primer periodo" Todos los alumnos escuchan atentamente. "Así es que, tendrán una clase se estudio libre. Je je je je je Luego del receso, tendrán a su maestra de regreso"

"Escucharon! Estudio libre!" Se entusiasman los estudiantes. "Oye, Ranma! Atrápalo!" Grita Hiroshi, y le arroja el borrador. El chico de la trenza responde y comienzan a jugar.

"Que tontos son, deberían estar estudiando" Los regaña Akane, sentada en su escritorio.

"Oye Akane…" Le llama la atención su amiga Ukyo. "Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Ranma?" Que se sienta frente a ella en el escritorio de enfrente.

"Por qué lo preguntas?" Le contesta curiosa…

"Por curiosidad. Ya sabes, falta poco para que termine el año escolar…" Akane la interrumpe.

"Y eso, que tiene que ver?" Mirándola atentamente.

Ukyo se recuesta sobre sus brazos en el escritorio de la chica, y le responde. "Solo quería saber si su relación a llegado a algún punto serio, o siguen siendo solo amigos. Sé que tú me puedes contestar. Si le pregunto a Ranma, de seguro no sabrá que decir" Le Responde optimista.

"Ukyo, yo se que estas interesada en Ranma pero…" Y trata de continuar. "La verdad es que siento que a Ranma no le importa tener una novia, mucho menos una prometida….bueno, la relación que tenemos Ranma y yo, creo que sigue igual, es decir, el tiene muchas chicas a su alrededor que siempre lo están admirando" Y se corrige. "No me malentiendas, no que yo sea una de ellas. Tú sabes a que me refiero, y la verdad no me importa a quien prefiera"

La chica de cabello marrón la mira fijamente…"Hablas en serio? Dime Akane, acaso no te gusta Ranma?" Le pregunta directamente.

Akane se incomoda un poco y antes de que pudiera contestar. El borrador con el que jugaban los varones, le cae en la cabeza. Llenando su cabello con polvo de tiza. "Lo sentimos Akane!" Dice Daisuke.

"Si, se suponía que Ranma lo atraparía" Acusa Hiroshi.

"Estas bien Akane?" Pregunta Ranma.

La joven se enfada…"Ranma! Por qué hiciste eso? Ya me llenaste la cabeza de polvo…" Un poco de ese polvo le cae en el rostro, haciéndola estornudar. "Ay! Ahora tengo que buscar algo con que sacudirme" Y sale del salón.

"Vaya, parece que se enojó" Decía uno de los chicos.

Ukyo se para y se acerca al joven Saotome. "Ranma, ven" Y el chico, así lo hace.

"Qué sucede, Ukyo?" Le pregunta.

La joven se le acerca y dice. "Estaba pensando, en que sería muy divertido si tú y yo vamos al parque ésta tarde. Hoy es un día muy bonito" Le dice entusiasmada.

"El parque?" Se exalta él…Y recuerda la noche anterior. Sentado junto a la linda amazona.

"Vamos, Ranma! Llevaré muchos okonomiyakis, solo para ti!" Y el chico no lo dudó un instante y acepta la invitación.

* * *

La hora termina y suena el timbre. Todos salen al patio. "Akane! Acompáñame!" Dice Ranma. La joven lo sigue hacia un lado del colegio.

"Qué te pasa?" Le pregunta curiosa. "Por qué me trajiste aquí para hablar?"

"Es que no quiero que nadie más nos escuche" Le contesta, y la chica se queda callada. "Quería, preguntarte algo"

"Ya, dime qué es?" Le dice, y escucha atentamente.

"Bueno, no es fácil para mi, preguntarte esto..." Agacha la cabeza y la mira de reojo. "Qué pasaría si tú y yo…Si nosotros, ya no estuviéramos comprometidos?"

Akane se queda callada por unos segundos, sin reaccionar. "Que quieres decir? Ranma…acaso, tú estas…?"

"No me malinterpretes. No estoy insinuando nada…" Le responde deprisa.

"Y, entonces?" Pregunta la chica de cabello azul.

"Es que papá estuvo molestándome hace unos días, al respecto. Yo solo quería saber…como lo tomaría el tío Soun" Explica él.

"Mi papá?" Dice Akane. Y se pone a pensar. "No lo sé…La verdad, ni siquiera esperaba que me preguntaras esto" Y lo mira desconcertada. "No será que…!" El chico se queda mirándola. "Tú, no quieres que nosotros seamos…."

"Olvídalo, Akane!" La interrumpe, antes de seguir escuchándola. "Será mejor que olvidemos esto y dejemos las cosas como están. Perdóname por preguntar algo así…" Le dice, como arrepentido y desaparece corriendo.

Akane, solo lo ve irse. Sin evitar, pensar en esa pregunta.

En la terraza de la escuela, el chico Saotome pensaba en lo que había dicho. "Por qué tuve que preguntar? Espero que, se olvide de ello…Aunque…aún así" Y piensa. "_Será mejor que olvidemos esto y dejemos las cosas como están_" El muchacho da un gran suspiro, y se dice a si mismo. "Dejar las cosas como están? En qué estaba pensando? Las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más complicadas, y no necesito que se queden así. Deberían arreglarse, pero…cómo?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta!" Escucha detrás de él.

"Papá! Qué haces aquí?" Se sorprende de ver a su padre en la escuela.

"Comprobando lo que me temía, Ranma" Le responde Genma. Y se sienta junto a su hijo.

"Qué es eso, papá?" Dice Ranma intrigado.

"Todavía no te das cuenta?" Le insinúa el hombre de gafas. Pero ninguno de los dos, se percató de que una persona había llegado en ese preciso momento, y los estaba espiando. "Ranma, ya sé que siempre estás asumiendo no sentir nada por Akane, y que…"

"Y es la verdad!" Afirma, el muchacho.

"Esta bien, pero déjame terminar" Y su hijo se queda mirándolo con atención. "Hijo. A tu edad, es normal sentirse así, y sé que has recorrido un largo camino, lo que significa que muchas cosas han cambiado" Mirando al vacío. "Tienes que mirar dentro de ti y analizar la situación. Al igual que en un combate, tienes que saber cuales son los movimientos que debes, y no debes hacer, para tomar la ventaja. Lo que quiero decir, es que no te quedes paralizado y dejes que te derroten" Se ajusta las gafas, y continúa.

Ranma se queda sorprendido. Solo puede parpadear, hasta que…"Vaya papá. No pensé que pudieras decirme algo así. Pero no estaba pensando en una pelea" Le explica.

"Ya lo sé. Escuché lo que hablaban con Akane" Responde, y Ranma le grita.

"Papá! Por qué lo hiciste? Quería que fuera una conversación privada!" Poniéndose algo molesto.

"Esta bien, supongo que estuvo mal. Pero no puedo abandonar a mi hijo cuando está tan confundido como ahora!" Dice seriamente.

"Oye yo no estoy confundido!" Le responde el muchacho. (Aún ninguno de los dos, se había percatado de que alguien estaba escuchándolo todo.)

"Claro que lo estás, y se debe a que la decisión de escoger con quien te casarás, fue tomada por el padre de Akane y por mi. Sin que tú estuvieras enterado" Afirma su padre.

"Vaya! Hasta que dices algo con sentido!" Le reconoce Ranma.

"Si todo indicara que Akane es tu futura esposa, tendrías que reaccionar de cierta forma. El sentir que es así, hará que te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos…" Agrega Genma.

"Y…eso que quiere decir?" Le pregunta Ranma, curioso.

Su padre lo mira a la cara y dice con una sonrisa presumida…"Bueno, que el señor Tendo y yo estábamos en lo cierto. Y que nuestras escuelas de artes marciales se unirán, como habíamos planeado, desde le principio. Sin mencionar que no quedaremos en la calle. Ja ja ja ja"

La expresión del chico se mostró indignada. Se levantó para alcanzar un balde de agua y mojar a su padre. "En verdad, no te importa lo que me pasé. Tú solo piensas en ti, y en lo que más te conviene! Eres un egoísta!" Luego golpea al panda con el mismo balde y lo deja solo en la terraza. "Yo mismo saldré de esto solo!" Decía Ranma bajando las escaleras.

El panda se saca el cubo de agua de la cabeza y saca un cartel. "Acaso dije algo malo?" La persona, que los espiaba, en realidad no quería hacerlo. Solo vio la oportunidad, ya que quería encontrarse con el chico de la trenza, pero Genma le tomó la delantera, y tomó la decisión de no interrumpirlos.

Después de que el muchacho se fuera, ella hizo lo mismo. (Si, _ella_.)

Ranma caminaba solo por el patio, aún disgustado con su papá…"Ranma!" Escuchó la voz de una chica que lo llamaba. Al voltear, vio a la joven amazona detrás de él.

"Shampoo, que haces aquí?" Se sorprendió de verla.

"Todavía lo preguntas? Vine a verte, desde luego" Responde alegre, como de costumbre. "Quería saber, si estabas ocupado después de clases. Para tener una cita contigo!"

El muchacho la mira y se sorprende un poco "Qué…una cita? Shampoo….Eh?" Se escuchan los gritos de las alumnas de la escuela.

"Y eso?" Pregunta Shampoo, curiosa…

"Yuju! Ranma, mira!" Gritaba eufórico el maestro Happosai. "Mira que buen botín recogí hoy! Ja ja ja ja Qué felicidad!"

"Grr…es el maestro. Espera aquí, Shampoo" Y deja atrás a la joven. "Maestro, deténgase!" Le grita.

"Ranma, no es el momento de detenerse. Sino de correr. Que no ves que esas chicas me están persiguiendo!" Le dice el viejo, sonriendo.

"Pues, devuélvales esas prendas intimas" Le ordena Ranma, preparado para atacarlo si no obedecía. "O tendré que quitárselas!"

"Pero que dices muchacho? No bromees de eso modo" Le dice Happosai, pasando junto al chico.

"No tengo otro remedio, que encargarme de usted!" Afirma el joven de la trenza. " Venga acá!" Y estira su puño para golpearlo…En ese momento, el anciano divisa a Shampoo, detrás de ellos. Y salta con fuerza, esquivando el puño de Ranma. "Oiga vuelva acá, maestro!"

"Shampoo! Que linda sorpresa…hoy no puede ser un mejor día…ja ja!" Grita contento el ladrón de ropa íntima, y salta sobre la joven.

"Ah! Qué le pasa?" Grita la chica.

"Ya basta, viejo sinvergüenza!" Grita Ranma, atacándolo con una patada voladora.

"Ranma, me salvaste! Gracias" Dice Shampoo, mientras lo toma del brazo.

"Ranma!" Dice el maestro, en un tono grave. "Por qué te entrometes?" Y comienza a hablar entre sus típicos llantos de bebé. "Estaba siendo un día muy bonito. Yo solo quería saludar a la linda Shampoo, y tú no me dejas!"

"No exagere, anciano" Le dice Ranma.

"Me las vas a pagar!" Y el viejo saca una de sus Happo-bombas. "Ahora veras, Ranma. Recibe una de mis bombas Happo-Dai-Karin!" Y les arroja su ataque a ambos chicos.

"Sujétate!" Dice Ranma. Levanta a la joven y salta, esquivando la explosión exitosamente.

"No presumas muchacho. Te falta mucho para alcanzarme!" Y enseguida le arroja otra bomba.

"Cuidado!" Advierte el joven Saotome, empujando a la amazona. Desafortunadamente, Ranma recibe el ataque de Happosai. Quedando carbonizado y aturdido, en el suelo.

"Ranma!" Grita Shampoo…Y corre hacia él.

El anciano escucha que las jóvenes alumnas se acercan y huye con su botín, dejando a los dos jóvenes. "Ayhh aahyy ayhh" Balbucea, el chico de la trenza, y se desmaya.

"Ranma?" Dice Shampoo, queriendo asegurarse de que él esté bien. Al ver que no podían alcanzar al viejo Happosai, las chicas se detienen cerca de la joven de cabello azul lavanda y el chico incinerado en el suelo.

"Es ese Ranma Saotome? Que le pasó?" Le preguntan las jóvenes, a la chica junto a él.

Shampoo no les responde y carga a Ranma en su espalda. "Digan en su salón, que Ranma se fue de la escuela" Deja dicho a las estudiantes, y se va con el chico.

* * *

Al ver que no reaccionaba, la joven china lo llevó con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Así llegó al consultorio del buen doctor Tofú. "Doctor Tofú, se encuentra aquí?" Llama Shampoo entrando al recibidor.

La puerta que da a la casa se abre y el medico la saluda. "Shampoo? Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, después de tanto tiempo"

"Doctor, Ranma tuvo un accidente y esta herido!" Le explica, considerando grave, el estado de Ranma. Ya que no se puso de pie luego del ataque.

"Y traes a Ranma! Vaya eso es aún más sorprendente" Dice el doctor.

"Puede ayudarlo?" Dice Shampoo.

"Claro, solo déjalo sobre la camilla" Responde él. Entonces se encarga de revisar y curar a Ranma.

Shampoo esperó en el consultorio, del lado de afuera. En un momento dado, se escucha a Ranma gritar de dolor. "No te muevas, Ranma. Es solo un poco de Alcohol!" Se escuchó, dentro de la habitación. Y el joven continuó gritando adolorido. La joven estaba sentada leyendo una revista, pero quitaba la mirada de su lectura cada vez que escuchaba los gritos del muchacho.

Segundos después, entra una de las pacientes regulares del Dr. Tofú. Escucha los gritos doloridos de Ranma, y su cara se torna pálida. "Disculpa jovencita" Le llama la atención a Shampoo. "Sabes si la señorita Kasumi se encuentra visitando al Dr. Tofú?" Le pregunta.

La muchacha mira a la mujer y moviendo la cabeza le dice que no. En ese momento se abre la puesta de la habitación, y salen el doctor con Ranma, vendado de pies a cabeza como una momia. (Como estaba vestido, no se podía notar.)

La anciana se asusto al ver al muchacho. Casi pega un grito, pero no fue para tanto. "Muy bien, Ranma. Ven mañana para que veamos las quemaduras, una vez más y eso será todo. Te repondrás muy pronto" Le comenta el doctor Tofú con una sonrisa. Y el chico se va…

"Shampoo? Sigues aquí!" Dice él al verla en el vestíbulo.

La muchacha se pone de pie. "Si, quería asegurarme de que no te pasó nada grave"

"No es nada grave, gracias" Le responde él. Shampoo se acerca, e intenta abrazar el brazo del chico. "AAaaaahhhh! Me duele!" Grita Ranma.

"Deben ser las quemaduras! Lo siento" Se disculpa la joven.

"Grr…no te preocupes! Ese viejo maestro, me las pagará!" Protesta Ranma adolorido y salen, los dos del consultorio.

En ese momento a Shampoo se le ocurre una gran idea. "Ranma Ven conmigo! Sé de algo que te ayudará a sanar más rápido" Lo toma de la mano, donde no le dolía, y ambos corren hacia el Neko Hanten.

"En qué estas pensando, Shampoo?" Le pregunta curioso, Ranma.

"Ya lo veras!...Bisabuela, ya regresé!" Se anuncia, a su vez llamando a su abuela, quien se presenta de inmediato.

"Shampoo! Y el yerno, que los trae por aquí?" Les pregunta la anciana. "A ti que te pasó?" Refiríendose a Ranma.

Antes de contestar, aparece Mouse en el comedor y al ver a Ranma da un salto de impresión. "Ay! Y yo creí que usted era la momia, abuela!" Dice el chico pato.

"Hmm Mouse, que no tienes cosas que hacer?" Le pregunta Cologne, antes de tener que golpearlo.

"Ranma tuvo un accidente, y tiene quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Creo que aquí tenemos lo que necesita para sentirse mejor" Le explica la linda joven…

"Quemaduras, eh?...S, se exactamente a que te refieres. Esperen aquí" Y la anciana los deja solos.

"Shampoo, este no será otro de tus trucos, verdad?" Pregunta Ranma, mirándola con desconfianza.

"Ja ja, no se trata de eso Ranma. Mi bisabuela te ayudará, ya lo verás!" Contesta, muy optimita.

"Y a ti que te paso?" Pregunta Mouse, cruzándose de brazos.

"Fue ese viejo pervertido. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo va a lamentar!" Responde el chico de la trenza.

La abuela regresa con un frasco en la mano y se lo da a Shampoo. "Aquí está, esto es lo que el yerno necesita" Dice la bisabuela.

"Gracias, abuelita. Ten Ranma, esto te ayudará a recuperarte pronto" Y le entrega el frasco al muchacho.

"Y esto que es?" Dice él, mirando el frasco.

La abuela le explica. "Es una medicina china. El _Zhìyùhuo_ es perfecto para tratar heridas causadas por el fuego. Tienes que untarlo en todas las quemadura que tengas y luego vendarlas apropiadamente"

"Estas segura, de que servirá? Es decir…ya me vio el doctor Tofú…" Le dice Ranma, no muy seguro de usarla.

"Claro que funcionará! La medicina china no se compara con nada, Ranma" Asegura Shampoo. "Mira, te enseñaré!" Y sienta al chico en una silla.

"Shampoo! Que haces?" Grita el chico, y la amazona le remanga la camisa. "Me duele!"

Una vez que le quita las vendas de la mano y la muñeca, entonces abre el frasco. "Ahora quédate quieto!" Y le unta la crema en las quemaduras, con mucho cuidado. "Sientes dolor?" Le pregunta.

"Ahora, no…en realidad, hasta siento cosquillas" Afirma Ranma.

"Esta bien, pero no quiere decir que te halla curado. Ahora lo vendaré otra vez, y la próxima que te quites el vendaje, las quemaduras de tu mano se habrán ido!" Le asegura.

Mientras Mouse los mira. Celoso de las atenciones que tiene Shampoo con Ranma.

"Espero que tengas razón, y que no me pase nada, más tarde" Dice paranoico.

"Ranma! Como aceptaste el frasco…ahora me debes un favor" Le dice la muchacha, con un tono tramposo.

"Qué favor?" Pregunta preocupado.

La joven se acerca a él, y le confiesa que aún no sabe que es lo que quiere a cambio. Pero sea lo que sea, tendría que concedérselo cundo ella lo pidiera…El joven no pensó mucho en lo que Shampoo podría querer a cambio, a si que aceptó devolverle el favor cuando ella quisiera. Esto puso muy contenta a la amazona.

"Muy bien" Ranma se acomoda la manga de la camisa y le agradece a la linda chica lo que hizo por él. "Supongo que eso es todo. Ya debo regresar a casa, adiós" Y se va con el frasco de medicina.

Antes de que saliera del restaurante, la joven lo toma de la mano otra vez. "Deja que te acompañe, de acuerdo Ranma?" Dice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Que?...No, Shampoo no hace falta" Le dice nervioso. Entonces se da cuenta de que ella lo está tomando de la muñeca, que supuestamente le dolía. "_Si es solo una medicina, después de todo_" Piensa por un momento, al notar que el dolor se había ido.

Sin decir una palabra al respecto…para agradecérselo, dejó que lo acompañara. Y los dos se fueron al Dojo Tendo. "Espera Shampoo! Grita Mouse, queriendo impedir que se fuera con él, pero Cologne le arroja un balde con agua y lo lleva al fondo, en la cocina.

Mientras los dos caminaban por la calle, Ranma comenzó a sentirse igual que la noche anterior, cuando abrazó a Shampoo. Incluso se sonrojó levemente.

En la calle no había personas, solo ellos dos. El joven de la trenza se sorprendió de lo agradable y simple que podía ser la compañía de la joven china. En un momento bajó la mirada y vio su mano sujeta a la mano de ella…fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que caminaba con una chica, tomado de la mano. Pero eso le dio vergüenza, y su mano se soltó de la de Shampoo. Siento solo ella quien lo tomaba de la mano a él.

"Así que aquí estaban!" Dice una chica, que parecía, estar buscando a Ranma.

"Ukyo!" Se sorprende, el chico.

"Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta Shampoo con una mirada seria.

"Unas chicas en la escuela, dijeron que Ranma se fue…O mejor dicho, que una chica se lo había llevado. Debí saber que se trataba de ti, Shampoo" Le dice Ukyo, sintiéndose provocada por la amazona. "Ranma ibas a salir conmigo, después de clases! Quieres decirme, que haces aquí con Shampoo?" Pregunta enojada.

Ranma reacciona, sin tener que decir…"Es que, pasaron muchas cosas…Ukyo, lo que secedió fue que…" Es interrumpido.

"Por qué te está tomado de la mano? Ranma, no parece molestarte!" Se preocupa la chica de la espátula en la espalda.

"Ranma necesitaba ayuda, y claro, yo se la di. Hay algún problema?" Dice Shampoo, aprovechando la situación.

Ranma suelta la mano de la chica de ojos carmesí, y antes de querer explicar las cosas. La situación, ya se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea entre ambas muchachas. "Bueno. Ranma yo no necesita tu ayuda. Ya había acordado salir conmigo, antes. Ahora déjanos solos!" Grita Ukyo.

"Es una advertencia?" Pregunta Shampoo, esperando que Ukyo se decidiera a pelear con ella.

"Quieren calmarse, por favor!" Le dice Ranma. Pero ninguna lo escucha.

"No te entrometas Ranma!" Dice la chica Kuonji y se acerca a la joven amazona. "Muy bien, Shampoo. Si tanto quieres pelear, yo estoy dispuesta cuando sea!" Y lanza su puño contra la otra chica.

Ranma se hace un lado…Shampoo contraataca a Ukyo. Las dos comienzan a pelear. "Muy bien, me las pagarás Shampoo" Dice la chica de cabello marrón, y le arroja sus espátulas. La amazona se cubre con la tapa de un bote de basura, y se lo arroja como un disco. Rápidamente, Ukyo despliega su gran espátula, y responde al ataque.

Las chicas toman distancia y corren, una frente a la otra.

"Ya es suficiente!" Grita el joven Saotome y se interpone entre ellas. Así, Ukyo lo golpea en el torso y Shampoo, detrás de él, lo golpea al costado de la cabeza…Luego de eso se escucha un gran grito de dolor. "Por qué lo hicieron?" Les dice como un chillido.

Shampoo fue le primera en reaccionar. "Ay! Ranma, perdóname"

"Ranma, qué te pasó?" Pregunta Ukyo preocupada. "Mira lo que hiciste, Shampoo!" Regaña a la chica.

"Yo? Tú fuiste quién empezó!" Contesta ella.

Y las dos discuten a gritos, olvidando a Ranma. "Qué yo empecé?"

"Si, tú!" Grita Shampoo.

El chico de la trenza se pone de pie y grita para callarlas. (Irónico, no?) "YA ME CANSÉ! Hagan lo que quieran!" Y se va caminando.

"Ranma!" Dice la amazona, pero él no la escucha.

Las dos se quedan mirándolo, y mirándose entre ellas. "Dime, Shampoo. Que le pasó a Ranma? Ahora que lo noto….Por qué tenia tantos vendajes?" Le pregunta.

"El maestro Happosai lo atacó. Él quiso protegerme, y la bomba lo alcanzó" Le explica mirando al muchacho alejándose. "Dejándolo con muchas quemaduras"

"Qué Ranma te protegió?" Se sorprende ukyo. "Qué hiciste para que hiciera eso, Shampoo? De seguro usaste uno de tus trucos con él, no es así?" Le pregunta.

La joven niega con la cabeza. "No, hice nada de eso…"

"No te creo" Le contesta rápido Kuonji.

"No me creas, entonces. Pero digo la verdad" Le dice seria y se va de regreso a su restaurante, en la dirección opuesta a la de Ranma.

Al final, Ukyo se quedó viendo a Shampoo irse, y volteando a ver al joven de la trenza, alejándose, también. "Algo está sucediendo…y tengo que descubrir que es" Dice, hablando sola, y se va, ella también.

* * *

El la casa de los Tendo, Ranma se fue a su cuarto y se quitó las vendas. Cuando vio su cuerpo, allí estaban las marcas coloradas de la mano de Shampoo cerca de su oreja, y la que Ukyo le dejó en el pecho. Junto con sus otras quemaduras. "Cielos, incluso el golpe más leve, me duele con estas quemaduras…" Se lamentó. Entonces saca el frasco de Zhìyùhuo, que le había dado Shampoo, y lo uso como le habían indicado. Sobre todas las marcas. Luego se envolvió nuevamente con vendajes nuevos…"Espero que sea de efecto Rápido" Se dijo.

Al día siguiente. Ranma fue a ver al Dr. Tofú, como se lo había indicado…"Con permiso! Dr. Tofú, estoy aquí" Se anuncia el muchacho.

"Ah! Ranma, cómo estás?" Lo saluda. "Veo que tienes menos vendas que antes. Dime, el ungüento funcionó?" Le pregunta.

"Bueno, algo así" Contesta el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Muy bien, veamos como siguen, el resto de las quemaduras. Entra, por favor" Y lo hace pasar al consultorio. "Ranma, quítate la camisa para que pueda cambiarte las vendas" Le sugiere el doctor.

Ranma se sienta en la silla y se desata el cinturón. "Buenos días! Dr. Tufo…esta en casa?" Lo llama una voz familiar. Y entra Akane. "Hola Doctor!"

"Akane, que gusto verte, como has estado?" Lo saluda muy contento de verla.

"Muy bien, doctor. Gracias" Le sonríe la chica. Luego mira al muchacho. "Oh, lo siento Ranma" Le dice apenada.

"De que hablas Akane?" Le pregunta, confundido.

El Dr. Tofú le explica a la joven Tendo. "Ahora mismo, le iba a quitar los vendajes a Ranma. Pero puedes quedarte" El joven Saotome, seguía sin entender, a que se refería Akane.

"Con permiso. Doctor, buenos días!" Entra Kasumi al consultorio, con una bandeja envuelta en un pañuelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los anteojos del Dr. Tofú se empañan…Enseguida, el chico de la trenza comprende a que se refería la chica, y comienza a preocuparse.

El doctor sujeta un extremo de la venda de Ranma. "Ah Kasumi que maravillosa sorpresa! Que te trae por aquí?" Le pregunta emocionado.

"Hacia tiempo que no lo veía, y quise traerle estas galletas que hice anoche, para que las pruebe" Responde la linda joven, dulcemente. "Cómo ha estado?" Le pregunta.

"Ah muy bien, de maravilla Kasumi. Ja ja ja ja" Descuidadamente, jala de la venda con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Ranma gire como un trompo, en la silla. Mientras se desenvolvía a gran velocidad. Sin mencionar que también se estaba mareando.

"Dr. Tofú!" Grita Akane, indicándole que detuviera la silla, pero él la ignora y se acerca a Kasumi.

"Muchas gracias, Kasumi" Le dice, y sujeta la bandeja envuelta en el pañuelo.

"Quiere probar una, doctor?" Le consulta la joven del moño en el cabello. Mientras Ranma seguía girando, y Akane lo miraba preocupada.

"Si, por supuesto" Responde el doctor, y se lleva toda la bandeja a la boca. "Kasumi… esta galleta es enorme! Cómo la preparaste?" Le pregunta distraído, con la placa en la boca.

"Doctor, esa es la bandeja" Le aclara la joven, con una pequeña risa.

"Eh doctor, no cree que Ranma, ya puede estar desatado?" Le pregunta Akane.

"Ah si, es cierto" Dice él. Deja las galletas sobre una mesa, y se acerca a la silla giratoria. Deliberadamente posa su mano sobre el respaldar de la silla, y Ranma sale disparado contra la pared. Aterrizando sobre su espalda.

"Aay!" Se queja el muchacho. Un segundo luego, cae en la cuenta de que, si bien el impacto si le dolió, las quemaduras habían desaparecido, y no dejaron marcas. "Estoy curado" Dijo Ranma sorprendido.

El Dr. Tofú se acerca al muchacho sentado en el piso y dice. "Increíble, Ranma. No tienes ni una sola marca!" Colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su esqueleto, Betty. Refiriéndose a ella como Ranma. "Dime, ya te sientes mejor?" Le pregunta, aun refiriéndose al esqueleto.

"Doctor, Ranma está junto a usted…" Aclara Akane.

El muchacho se pone de pie…"Bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por todo doctor…" Le dice contento, pero algo preocupado de que le ponga las manos encima, y fuera a lamentarlo.

"Ya tenemos que irnos, Akane. Saluda al Dr. Tofú" Le dice su hermana mayor. "Gusto, en verlo. Espero que le gusten las galletas. Adiós doctor" Y sale del consultorio.

"Nos vemos, Kasumi. Adiós!" Saluda con la mano huesuda de Betty. Viendo a Ranma y Akane, irse detrás de la joven.

Mientras caminaban, Akane no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ranma, sobre la razón por la cual fue a ver al Dr. Tofú. El joven le respondió que tuvo un accidente causado por el maestro Happosai, aun así no mencionó que fue Shampoo la primera en ayudarlo. "Pero, Ranma. Si tus heridas eran quemaduras. Cómo es posible que no tengas marcas? Y más aún, que hallas sanado de un día para el otro?"

"Eso no es importante, Akane. Ahora la próxima vez que vea al maestro, le daré su lección" Dice optimista, pensando en la revancha. Al llevar su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, se da cuenta de que conservaba el frasco de medicina. "Oh no!...Ahora tendré que devolverlo" Se le escapa decir, y Akane lo escucha.

"Devolver qué, Ranma?" Le pregunta.

Sin dar explicaciones, Ranma se va corriendo. La joven de cabello corto quiso ir tras él, pero su hermana mayor le pidió que la acompañara a otro lugar antes de volver a la casa. Entonces se quedó con ella.

A solo unos metros del restaurante de Shampoo y su bisabuela, el estómago de Ranma comienza a rugir. Ya se pasaba de la hora del almuerzo, y él no pudo llegar a la casa a comer, luego de ver al doctor. De repente, comienza a oler algo delicioso que provenía del Café del Gato. Y eso lo impulsó a entrar, más a gusto. "Shampoo? Estas ahí?" Se anuncia el chico.

De detrás de la mesada, sale Shampoo con su delantal de mesera. Contenta de verlo, se acerca a él rápidamente…"Ranma! Viniste a verme? Que felicidad"

"Algo así. Vine a regresarte esto" Y le enseña el frasco de Zhìyùhuo. "Fue de mucha ayuda, gracias" Dice, sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Es cierto. Ya te ves mucho mejor…Y sin los vendajes, que bueno!" Dice, estirando la mano para que Ranma le entregara la medicina.

El muchacho así lo hace, y casi toma la mano de la chica, pero enseguida la suelta. Luego su estómago ruge de nuevo…Shampoo se ríe, resaltando lo obvio y lo mira. "Si no has almorzado aún, por qué no te quedas un rato y comes aquí?" Le sugiere.

"Bueno, si no te molesta. Je je" Dice apenado. "No he comido, desde el desayuno" Agrega. Shampoo va del restaurante a la parte de atrás. Que viene a ser la casa, mientras Ranma se sienta en una de las mesas, como un cliente más del restaurante.

Pero para la joven mesera, se trataba de uno muy especial. De inmediato, trajo un gran plato de fideos y algo más, y lo colocó frente a él. "Adelante, como todo lo que quieras" Dijo con gusto.

En el mercado, Akane y Kasumi hacían unas compras de último minuto, cuando por ahí, se acerca Ukyo. "Gracias Akane, ya tengo lo que necesito para la cocina. Regresemos a casa" Le dice su hermana.

"Akane!" La llama la joven cocinera de okonomiyaki.

"Ukyo, que haces aquí?" Le pregunta la joven.

"Ay Akane. Es el mercado. Que podría estar haciendo" Responde sonriendo. "Cómo está Ranma?"

"Por qué preguntas? Él está bien. Acaba de salir del consultorio del Dr. Tofú" Le responde.

"Cómo, y se encuentra bien?" Pregunta, intrigada.

"Ahora que recuerdo, Ranma dijo algo sobre devolver algo…No se que sea, pero se fue con prisa, sin decir a donde" Responde Akane. Ukyo, por su parte no tarda en suponer donde podía estar el chico de la trenza.

"Akane, quieres acompañarme? Creo que sé donde está Ranma" Le dice con una mano en el hombro de la joven.

"No lo sé…" Dice ella, y mira a su hermana mayor.

"Adelante, ve con ella. Yo me haré cargo de las compras" Le dice Kasumi.

"De acuerdo" Y ambas jóvenes se van. La chica Tendo, por su parte, no tiene idea de adónde la lleva la chica de la espátula. Claro, no se da cuenta, hasta que reconoce el camino al Neko Hanten. Entonces se teme, que Ranma esté con la amazona china.

* * *

En efecto, ahí estaba él. Terminando su segundo plato de fideos chinos. "Estuvo delicioso, Shampoo" Agradece por la comida, levantándose del asiento.

"Espera Ranma. Hay algo que…quisiera pedirte" Le dice despacio mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si, dime" Dice él.

"Bueno, recuerdas que acordamos que me harías un favor a cambio de la medicina para tus heridas?" Le refresca la memoria.

"Eh?" Se sorprende…"Ss…si, claro que…me acuerdo. Ya, se….se te ocurrió….que es lo que…quieres?" Le pregunta él, y comienza a sudar un poco. La amazona da un paso frente a él, y le da un fuerte abrazo, que hace que el joven se asuste. "Qué? Que es lo que quieres, Shampoo?" Pregunta algo nervioso.

"Dame un beso!" Le dice ella. Y Ranma casi se cae sobre su espalda, pero el abrazo de Shampoo lo evita.

"Un beso? Pero Shampoo, por qué tienes que abrazarme tan fuerte, dime?" Le pregunta aún sorprendido.

"Lo que sucede es que no quiero que escapes, como de costumbre. Así es que no te dejaré ir hasta que me beses!" Le dice, sin cambiar de opinión.

Ranma se ofende un poco, aunque Shampoo haya dicho la verdad sobre él. Tan solo poner sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, la hacia abrazarlo con más fuerza. Comprobando lo que le había dicho al principio. "Entonces es solo un beso lo que quieres?" Le pregunta. Y la chica asiente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, lo haré! Pero no es necesario que me abraces así, por favor!" Le dice como quejándose.

"No te creo! Si te suelto, intentaras huir!" Asume la joven. "Muy bien, hagamos esto" Propone. "Te abrazaré más suavemente, y tú me darás un beso, de acuerdo?"

Ranma traga saliva y acepta la condición, entonces Shampoo lleva sus brazos de la espalda de Ranma a sus hombros. Esto hace que él se sienta presionado. "Oye! Qué…qué haces, Shampoo?" Tartamudea de los nervios.

"Ya no te estoy apretando con fuerza. Ahora quiero mi beso" Le dice acercando su rostro al de él. Pero el chico estaba tan nervioso que se quedó paralizado y su cara lucia roja como tomate. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente, que creyó que se desmayaría.

En ese momento, es cuando Ukyo y Akane se aparecen por la puerta.

"Tal como lo imaginé!" Dice Ukyo. Akane solo se quedó mirando con la boca apenas abierta…"Shampoo que crees que haces?" Le pregunta Kuonji.

Shampoo se enfurece y Ranma cae al piso. "Qué hacen aquí?" Protesta la joven.

"Qué hacen aquí chicas? Díganme" Dice él confundido.

"Ranma, supuse que estabas con ella. Pero quisiera saber por qué?" Le dice su amiga.

"Eso no te interesa!" Le contesta la joven china. "Ranma estaba a punto de darme un beso!" Les presume en la cara.

Akane se queda sin reacción, y solo baja la cabeza. "Akane oíste, eso? Qué no vas a hacer nada al respecto?" Le reprocha la chica de la espátula a la joven Tendo. Quien se pone nerviosa y tiembla por un segundo.

La joven levanta la mirada, para ver al chico en el suelo, y a la joven de cabello azul lavanda, arrodillada junto a él. "Yo…no…Shampoo tiene razón. Yo no tengo, porqué estar aquí" Dice en voz baja, dejando rastros de notarse herida. "Mejor me voy!" Y se da la vuelta hacia fuera. Pero decide mirar hacia adentro una vez más y la mira a Ukyo. "Ésta no es la primera que sucede algo como esto. Ukyo, será mejor que tú también te vallas" Y sin decir más, la joven se retira…

"Pero, Akane….No entiendo. Qué quiso decir?" Se pregunta la joven de cabello marrón. "De todas formas, no te dejaré continuar con tus trampas, Shampoo!" Y las dos chicas comienzan a pelear.

"Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" Se pregunta Ranma, a si mismo. Las chicas mientras tanto se dan y devuelven golpes la una a la otra. El único motivo por el que nadie las separaba, era que la abuela no estaba presente, y que cualquier intento por parte de Ranma era ignorado con facilidad.

En un momento Shampoo grita. "No quería que las cosas terminaran de este modo!" Y Ukyo contesta. "Acostúmbrate. Deberías saber, que no hay forma de que consigas a Ranma, con tus trucos y engaños" Entonces lanza un golpe y Shampoo lo detiene con una mano. Instantáneamente ambas comienzan a forcejear. En ese momento Akane vuelve a entrar al restaurante, y se acerca a Ranma para darle una bofetada. "Ya sospechaba que no te importaba nadie más que Shampoo. Pero no tenias que demostrármelo de esta manera!" Le grita ofendida.

"Por qué dices eso?" Le grita Ranma con una mano en el golpe que ella le dio. "Akane, no tienes idea de porqué tenia que besarla!" Le dice.

"Si claro! Como si fuera tan terrible besarla. IDIOTA!" Grita sarcásticamente.

"Akane, ahora si estas haciendo bien las cosas!" Le dice Ukyo a la chica.

Suspendiendo la pelea entre las otras dos. "Muy bien Ranma. Diles que tú si querías besarme" Pregunta Shampoo. Y las tres chicas se quedan esperando la respuesta.

El chico se siente literalmente acorralado. "Shampoo, tú me pediste que te besara!..." Se desespera y grita. "La verdad es que no quería besarte, en ese momento!"

"Qué no querías besarme?"Grita Shampoo, considerando grosero que Ranma haya dicho eso.

"Qué? Solo ibas a besarla porqué ella te lo pidió?" Grito Akane.

"Y sino, en que otro momento la habrías besado, Ranma?" Preguntó Ukyo indignada.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, sin poder defenderse.

"RANMA, TE ODIO!" Gritan las tres, al mismo tiempo, y golpean al muchacho con tal fuerza que sale volando, sobre el techo del restaurante…

"Eso no fue lo que quise deciiiiiiirr!" Grita Ranma, desde el cielo.

Es su momento, Ukyo mira a Shampoo y dice. "Esto te sucede por pretender a Ranma, para ti sola. Ja! Obligándolo a que te bese, que ridículo…" Y la joven se va…Akane hace lo mismo, enfurecida. Sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las dos.

Solo quedaba Shampoo, que da un gran suspiro. "Supongo que pude haberle pedido una cita, en lugar de un beso" Se lamentó. "Entonces, Ranma me hubiera besado sin que se lo hubiera pedido" Se levanta el animo a si misma.

**Hola lectores! Espero les halla gustado!**

**No olviden mandar susreviews****. Los que espero con ansias. =)**

**Bueno parece que al final a Shampoo no le fue muy bien. Aunque pienso que la pregunta de Ukyo fue la apropiada. "Sino fue en ese momento, entonces Ranma hubiera querido besar a Shampoo en otro momento?" Quién sabe! **

**En el próximo capitulo. Ranma se ve lleno de problemas en la casa de los Tendo, hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo, y querer irse de la casa. Para además, la indiferencia de Akane no lo hace cambiar de opinión. Pero recibirá una ayuda que lo hará reconsiderar muchas cosas…entre ellas, a quien él quiere como prometida.**

"**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Hasta entonces!"**


	15. Todo puede cambiar al final del día

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Luego de esa última visita al Neko Hanten, en la cual el joven Saotome fue invitado a abandonar el lugar, de un golpe hacia lo alto del cielo, de la mano de sus _prometidas_…Habían trascurrido unos cuantos días, se supone que el muchacho lo había superado.

Luego del almuerzo, Genma y Soun comenzaron a planificar, las mil y una formas de llevar a cabo el matrimonio de sus hijos. Desde luego las planificaciones carecían de un elemento esencial…..Sus hijos!

Esa mañana…"Maestro, regrese aquí…me las va a pagar!" Gritaba la chica Ranma por los corredores de la casa. "Viejo sinvergüenza!"

El anciano se encontraba lejos de su alcance, mientras huía, cargando un cajón completo de la ropa interior de Akane. Ranma se detiene para tomar un respiro…"Cielos. Ese anciano nunca deja de sorprenderme. Cómo puede escapar con tanta rapidez, cargando un cajón de ropa?" Entonces se asoma al jardín para echar un vistazo.

"Ranma! Se va por allá!" Grita Akane desde el balcón de su habitación. "Está en el pasillo de la entrada!"

"Gracias, Akane!" Grita la pelirroja, quien corre para atrapar al enano libidinoso. "No se escapará! Regrese esa ropa intima!"

"Como crees, Ranma?" Le advierte el anciano, y decide arrojarle el cajón sobre la cabeza. (Guardando el contenido en una de sus bolsas de ladrón.)

"Aaahhhhgrgthh!" Grita él/ella. Recibiendo el cajón con la cara.

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja No puedes conmigo!" Se burlaba el maestro.

"Oiga, maestro! Se olvidó esto en mi cuarto!" Grita Akane desde la ventana. Mientras agitaba en el aire, un sostén de encaje, con la mano. "Este es un sostén que acabo de comprar!" Decía la chica, para llamar la atención del anciano.

Desde luego, el viejo saltó hacia la ventana del cuarto de la joven, y Ranma lo intercepta tomando el botín en sus manos y lanzando al viejo lejos de la casa, con una patada en el aire. "Eso le enseñará, degenerado! Ja ja ja ja!" Presumía la chica de la trenza, que aterriza en la baranda del balcón de la chica Tendo. "Buen trabajo, Akane. Esto es tuyo" Dice él/ella con una marca roja que le cubría el rostro, por el golpe de antes, y le entrega la bolsa del maestro.

"De nada…Que bueno que recuperé toda mi ropa" Dice Akane, aliviada.

Desde el piso de abajo, sale Nabiki por la puerta y les grita, avisando que su hermana mayor tenía el almuerzo hecho. "Vengan a comer! Ranma! Akane!"

"Que bueno! Ya tenía hambre!" Dice la pelirroja y salta del balcón, dejando a Akane atrás.

Todos se sentaron a la masa, pero antes de que Kasumi comenzara a servir la comida, miró a su alrededor y preguntó. "Dónde está el maestro? No vendrá a comer con nosotros?"

"Kasumi, el maestro salió a pasear…Será mejor que empecemos sin él" Se adelantó a contestar Ranma.

"De acuerdo" Asiente la joven. "Buen provecho" Y todos comenzaron a comer.

En medio del almuerzo, Soun levanta la mirada. "Ahora que estamos todos juntos…creo que es el momento de que hablemos sobre algo importante" Todos dejan los palillos, y le prestan atención. "No está de acuerdo, señor Saotome?"

Genma le devuelve la mirada. "Por supuesto, señor Tendo" Y concuerda con su cómplice.

"De que se trata, Papá?" Le pregunta Akane.

"Si, que es lo importante que hay que hablar, en la comida?" Agrega Nabiki.

"Cómo si no lo supieras, hija!" Responde su padre. "Ya falta poco para qué Akane y Ranma, y también tú por supuesto, terminen este año de clases. El año que viene tanto Ranma como Akane cumplirán dieciocho, y aunque falta tiempo para eso, creo" Y se aclara la garganta. "Creemos (_Incluyendo a Genma_) que no tiene nada de malo, en que arreglemos que la boda se realice, a principio del año entrante" Después de decir eso, un viento helado corrió por la espalda de todos, sin incluir a Kasumi. Y el comedor quedó en total silencio.

"PAPÁ!" Grito Akane apoyando con fuerza, sus manos en la mesa. "Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Sin consultarlo con nosotros?"

Los ojos de Tendo, se llenan de lagrimas…"Pero…pero….Akane" Y comienza a llorar como bebé. "Solo estamos pensando en lo mejor para su futuro y felicidad juntos, hija" Entre llantos.

"Creo que lo que piensa tu padre, Akane, no es una mala idea…Y además…" El hombre panda es interrumpido por la mirada cortante de la furibunda joven.

"Entonces…Ranma y Akane se casaran el año entrante?" Pregunta Kasumi muy ingenua.

"Por supuesto que no!" Dice Ranma, firmemente entre todo el alboroto. Como si nada pasara.

"Ranma…" Dijo Akane, en voz baja.

"Qué estas diciendo, muchacho?" Le dice su padre, indignado.

"Lo que escucharon. Akane y yo no nos casaremos., solo por que ustedes lo decidan" Continua la joven de cabello de fuego, y la mirada de Akane brilla de orgullo ante la iniciativa de Ranma. "Además tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que casarme con Akane!" Agrega, y la mirada de la joven Tendo se oscurece.

"Si claro" Interrumpe la joven. "Casarse conmigo debe ser lo que menos ocupa la cabeza de Ranma, en este momento, verdad?" Dice Akane, enojada y sarcástica.

"Precisamente!" Contesta Ranma…aunque Akane no necesitaba oírlo. Entonces se enoja aún más y le coloca su cuenco de arroz en la cabeza, a la pelirroja. "Por qué lo hiciste?" Grita Ranma enojada.

"Ya no tengo hambre!" Sentencia la joven Tendo y se va de la habitación, y de la casa.

"No te preocupes, Ranma. Aquí tienes más" Le dice Kasumi a la chica, sirviéndole más arroz. Tomando como si nada, que su hermana dejara la mesa, y la casa.

"Ah…Gracias" Dice Ranma, con la voz apagada.

Nabiki mira a su llorón padre, y apoya la cabeza sobre su mano, en la mesa. "Papá, tú si que no piensas las cosas antes de decirlas"

"Qué fue lo que salió mal, Saotome?" Le pregunta a su compañero, aún llorando.

"Tranquilícese, Tendo…Ya veremos como lo solucionamos" Responde, calmando a su amigo con palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

Horas después, del desastroso episodio, Ranma caminaba, solo por la calle mientras pensaba en todos esas cosas, que había mencionado, que quería hacer antes de querer casarse…Cuando…"Ni Hao, Ranma!" Lo saluda Shampoo detrás de él, montada en su bicicleta. "Que suerte que te encuentro" Se dijo, contenta.

"Ah…Hola Shampoo. Cómo estás?" Le pregunta el joven.

Shampoo inclina la cabeza y lo mira a la cara. "Ranma. Te sucede algo?" Le pregunta curiosa. "Estás bien?"

"Qué?...Ah, no me sucede nada…" Responde él, mintiendo un poco. "Bueno…si. Algo sucede. Pero no es nada que a ti te importe Shampoo" Agrega, sonando lo más respetuoso, y menos grosero posible.

"Estas seguro? Puedo ayudarte si quieres…" Contesta ella, en tono de propuesta.

"No hace falta, Shampoo. En verdad" Aclara el muchacho.

La chica busca detrás de su vehiculo y le muestra a Ranma una caja de comida del Café del Gato. "Ranma, quieres comer esta sopa? Me sobró de una entrega que acabo de hacer" Le dice con una sonrisa.

La cara de Ranma, muestra una señal de buen humor y acepta la taza de fideos.

Ambos van al parque, donde el chico de la trenza comienza a comer. "Hmm! Mi almuerzo se arruinó esta mañana…Está deliciosa. Gracias!" Le dice mientras come.

En un momento dado, quien pasaba por allí fue Akane, que todavía no había regresado a la casa. No tardó en encontrar al joven de la trenza en compañía de la linda amazona, y no tuvo mejor idea que entrar en escena. "Ésta es una de las cosas que tienes que hacer, antes de pensar en casarte, no Ranma?" Pregunta, muy enojada.

Ranma la ve, y traga los fideos con prisa. "A…Akane? Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunta casi nervioso.

"Akane, cómo estas?" Pregunta Shampoo, saludando a la malhumorada chica.

"Entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo" Sigue sarcástica. "Claro, si tienes a alguien como Shampoo…De seguro la sopa que estás comiendo, la preparó ella"

"Pues, si pero…." Dice él, mirando su plato. Akane, sin tolerarlo más, toma un cesto de basura de por ahí cerca, y se lo coloca de sombrero a Ranma. Luego lo patea con tal fuerza, que el joven sale volando por los aires…

"Por que hiciste eso?" Le pregunta Shampoo enojada con Akane.

"Ya estarás contenta!" Le responde la chica de cabello corto. "Puedes quedarte con Ranma. Porqué a mi no me interesa!" Agrega al final y se va sin decir otra palabra.

"Hm?" La linda china se queda viendo a la joven Tendo irse, y se queda pensando un segundo. Luego….."Ay! Es cierto!… Ranma!" Se va a buscarlo.

Ranma seguía volando por el aire y parecía que no caería más. Parece que la chica de pelo corto lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó a tornarse aburrido para el chico, estar recorriendo el cielo sin notarse, estar cerca del suelo. "Debería agradecerle a Akane, el golpe. Lejos de ella es más seguro…" Decía mientras continuaba cayendo. "Me pregunto…en donde voy a caer…?" Y se cruza de brazos, esperando el impacto.

* * *

En un lote baldío, se encontraba Ryoga Hibiki, cocinándose una sopa de fideos para comer, y de repente, el chico Saotome cae del cielo sobre él aplastándolo. "Ran….ma…." Vacila el joven de la bandana en la cabeza.

Momentos después, ambos muchachos comparten las sopas instantáneas de Ryoga frente al fuego.

"Ya veo, las cosas ya no se te hacen tan fáciles como antes, Ranma" Dice su amigo.

"De que hablas Ryoga? Cuando se me han hecho fáciles las cosas?" Pregunta el chico de la trenza, entonces suspira. "No sé por cuanto tiempo más voy a soportar esto…En la escuela los Kuno no me dejan en paz…" Y hace parodias de Kuno y su padre en la escuela….

"_Ranma Saotome_…._debes asistir a la fiesta de mi hija, o pagaras!" Y continúa. "Ranma Saotome, pelea conmigo por el amor de la señorita Akane Tendo_…._Yo seré quien se quede con Akane_…"

"Etcétera, etcétera…Y la lista sigue!" Se cansaba Ranma, de solo pensar en eso…"Esa familia está loca de verdad…" Le afirma a su amigo.

"Bueno, la verdad es que de lo que se puede ver de esos Kuno, es todo lo contrario a lo que son en verdad. Una familia de locos!" Comenta Ryoga al pasar.

"Mi papá es peor…Las clases están cerca de terminar, y junto con el tío Soun quieren que Akane y yo nos casemos en unos meses…" Dice Ranma en tono de queja.

"QUÉ?" Grita el chico cerdo desconsolado. "Qué dijiste?" Y se sujeta la cabeza.

"Tranquilízate, Ryoga!" Le dice llamándole la atención con la mano.

"Como me pides que lo haga, si mi amada Akane está a punto de casarse!" Se lamenta el chico, casi a punto de llorar. "Y aún no he podido confesarle mis sentimientos!"

"No exageres…Vivir con una prometida como Akane es una tortura para mi. Imagínate si me casara con ella?" Le dice Ranma. "Akane es la chica más violenta que hay en el planeta, sin mencionar su falta de atractivo y habilidad en la cocina…" Mientras Ranma continuaba, Ryoga pasaba de triste a furioso…"Definitivamente, no es la chica para mi!"

El chico de la sombrilla sintió profundas ganas de golpear a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas…hasta que escuchó esa última frase y dijo…"Y…cómo es esa chica, Ranma?" Preguntó con la secreta intención de tomar ventaja de la situación.

"Eh? Ahora que lo preguntas…." Ranma se queda pensando por unos segundo. Luego mira a Hibiki. "La verdad no tengo idea, pero ha de ser muy distinta de Akane, no lo crees? Ja ja ja ja ja" Dice colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Ya me cansé!" Dice Ryoga cerrando sus puños. "Deja de hablar de Akane, de ese modo tan ofensivo y grosero! Ella no se lo merece" Y estira el puño para golpear al chico de la trenza. Pero éste salta esquivando el ataque, y aterriza en la cabeza del chico.

"No te preocupes Ryoga, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera tengo pensado casarme pronto. Y no lo haré, solo, porque mi padre lo quiera" Comenta muy relajado sobre la cabeza de su acompañante. "Bueno, Ryoga gracias por haberme escuchado…Fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir!" Dice Ranma y se va, con un salto que deja la cara de Ryoga pegada al suelo.

Mientras camina por la calle, otra vez. El joven Saotome siente la presencia de alguien que va en dirección hacia él. "Ranma Saotome!" Se escucha y el chico salta para dejar pasar a quien se acercaba.

Se trataba de Mouse. "Toma esto, Ranma!" Grita el chico, queriendo golpear a su rival. Pero lo detiene con una patada en la cara.

"Qué quieres, Mouse?" Le pregunta el muchacho con su pie en la cara del otro joven.

Éste se corre y saca sus cuchillos. "Que, qué quiero?...Grrr. Quiero que te Alejes de Shampoo, de una vez por todas, Ranma!" Y se coloca en posición de ataque.

"Qué te pasa? A caso ves, que Shampoo esté aquí conmigo? Por qué no te colocas tus telescopios?" Le responde. Entonces mira fijamente la cara del chico y se da cuenta de que él, ya tenía sus gafas puestas.

"Ya sé que no estás con Shampoo, en éste momento, Ranma. Y si no lo has notado…Traigo mi gafas puestas" Le responde enojado.

"Entonces, cuál es tu problema?" Pregunta el joven Saotome.

"Acabo de verte con Shampoo hace un momento…en el parque, Ranma" Le explica. "Y ya te he dicho, como detesto verlos juntos. A caso, quieres provocarme?" Le pregunta, poniéndose aún más molesto.

"Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que es ella quien me persigue!" Protesta Ranma.

"Cómo te atreves a culpar a Shampoo?" Y Mouse se lanza a atacar con sus cuchillos.

Ranma, esquiva el ataque sin problemas. Y comienzan a pelear mano a mano. En un momento, el joven chino pasa de largo al otro joven, y opta por atacarlo con cadenas.

De inmediato, Ranma acerca con su pie, una vara de madera que alza hasta sus manos. Con la cual logra atrapar las cadenas de su atacante. Ambos comienzan a tironear de sus respectivas armas…deliberadamente, Ranma suelta la vara de madera y esta golpea al joven de gafas en la cara, haciendo que sus, ya mencionadas gafas, se salgan de su rostro.

Del otro lado de la calle, Akane Tendo caminaba, sin percatarse de la pelea, entonces el chico de la trenza la ve, y salta sobre Mouse, empujándolo y golpeándolo contra un poste de luz. "Oye! Aún no termino contigo….." Al darse la vuelta es empapado por la anciana que riega la vereda. "Agthh….Quak! Quak!"

"Lo siento, Mouse!" Se despide Ranma, y va con la chica…."Akane! Espérame…" Le llama la atención, pero la joven no parecía querer hablar con él.

"Qué haces aquí? Qué no estabas con Shampoo, hace un rato?" Le pregunta, de no muy buen humor.

"Otra vez con eso, Akane?..." Contesta él, cansado. "Qué haces por aquí? Dime" Queriendo cambiar de tema.

La joven mira al frente y contesta. "Voy a ver al Dr. Tofú, es todo"

"Te duele algo?" Pregunta Ranma.

"No. Solo quería visitarlo…Pero ahora creo que voy a cambiar de opinión" Le contesta.

"Ah si?" Responde con otra pregunta…y después se le ocurre preguntar sobre el episodio con Shampoo en el parque. Aún, Ranma se preguntaba, por qué Akane se había enojado tanto, si no era raro verlos juntos…es decir…Ya había pasado en ocasiones anteriores. Simplemente no sabía que era lo que la molestaba tanto hasta ahora.

La joven no quiso responder, y en su lugar le contestó con otra pregunta, con mucha seriedad. "Ranma, contesta honestamente" Y hace una pausa. "En ningún momento has tenido la intención de casarte conmigo, verdad?" (Era lógico, que quería escuchar la verdad.)

Ranma dejó de caminar y Akane se detuvo tres pasos después, y volteó a verlo. "Bueno…yo…" Vaciló el muchacho.

"Ranma" Lo llamó…"Contesta seriamente" Y lo mira esperando una respuesta.

"Es que, tu pregunta no es fácil de responder, Akane" Le contesta lentamente.

"Eso que quiere decir?" Le pregunta la chica.

Ranma desvía la mirada y prosigue. "Te confieso, que en algún momento…pero hace tiempo, ya. No detesté tanto la idea…"

"Así que ahora la detestas" Interrumpe ella, resignada.

"No! Eso no fue lo que quise decir….pero. Esa fue la decisión de nuestros padres, Akane. Y últimamente, han sucedido cosas que me hacen pensar….que esa no es la decisión que yo tomaría" Le contesta mirándola a la cara.

Akane lo mira, dándose cuenta de que es sincero. "Entiendo…" Dice en voz baja. "De algún modo tienes razón…aún así…" Y se detiene. "Creo que esta bien elegir por ti mismo…Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo" Dice, como una confesión. Y ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por varios minutos…

Ranma da unos tres pasos, y se para junto a la joven de cabello corto. "Te acompaño a la casa, quieres?" Mirándola compresivamente.

La joven no dice nada, y comienzan a caminar.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Akane da unos pasos hacia adentro pero Ranma no la sigue. "Qué ocurre? No vas a entrar?" Le pregunta.

Y de repente…Se escucha al señor Tendo gritar el nombre del muchacho, desde el interior de la casa. Seguido, se lo escucha al maestro llamándolo, y a la vez, festejando por su nueva adición a su colección de prendas íntimas. Y por último sale volando por la ventana, un cartel de madera, que casi les cae a los chicos. "Ranma! Estás aquí?" (Era lo que decía el cartel.)

Ranma y Akane leyeron el cartel, y después de escuchar todos esos gritos, el joven de la trenza levanta la mirada para ver a la muchacha. "Aah…Mejor será que yo no entré, todavía. Je je. Seguiré caminando, un poco más. De acuerdo"

"Estás seguro?" Le pregunta Akane. "El sol no tardará en ocultarse" Agrega.

"Si, pero….No te preocupes, estaré bien. Hasta luego…" Dice el chico. Y sigue caminando. Mientras se iba, la joven Tendo lo miraba de una manera diferente. Cómo si, a partir de ese momento, no lo fuera a ver igual. Segundos después entró a la casa.

"Akane! Que bueno que llegaste! Y Ranma?" Le pregunta su padre, muy acelerado.

"Ranma fue a caminar. Él está bien, papá" Explica la chica. "Quisiera decirte algo, puedo?

Tendo de queda viendo a su hija y responde. "Claro…pregunta lo que quieras"

"Sobre lo que dijeron tú y e tío esta mañana…" Y Soun la interrumpe.

"No te preocupes hija…Estuve hablando con el señor Saotome, y decidimos darles su tiempo con respecto a la boda. Ja ja ja ja" Le dice contento y cambia a fingir pena. "Aún que el tiempo corra rápido y me esté volviendo viejo para encargarme del dojo…" Para convencer a su hija. "Pero no te preocupes, Akane. Lo importante es que tú y Ranma, estén seguros de querer hacerlo" Agrega, otra vez de manera optimista.

"Ahh…Si…claro" Es todo lo que la joven pudo contestar.

En su mente, ya sabía que no se casaría con el chico Saotome. Ni dentro de poco, o….mucho tiempo.

"Akane!" Grita Happosai contento, y salta a saludar y dar le un abrazo a la muchacha.

"Iré a ayudarle a Kasumi con la cena!" Anuncia Akane, deliberadamente, y sale corriendo a la cocina. Al momento de decir eso, la alegría del maestro se fue. Se quedó suspendido en el aire, congelado. Al caer al piso, derramó una lágrima, como reacción a lo que la cocina de Akane implicaba.

Diez minutos, mas o menos, más tarde. Ranma divisó a la joven amazona, sentada sobre un barandal a un costado de la calle. Suspiró profundo y en lugar de caminar en la dirección opuesta…decidió acercarse un poco. "Shampoo!" Le llamó la atención.

La linda chica volteó a verlo, y pego un salto fuera del barandal. "Ni Hao, Ranma" Lo saludo alegremente.

"Hola…Shampoo….?" Entonces, la mira de pies a cabeza. Y se da cuenta de que la joven tenía manchas de tierra en la ropa. Lo cual era raro en ella. "Que te sucedió?" Le pregunta, señalando, disimuladamente, una que otra mancha.

"Oh! Me faltó aquí" Dice ella, y se sacude la ropa, quedando parcialmente limpia. "Un par de horas atrás, fui a buscarte. Pero me encontré con Ukyo. Ella me provocó, y las dos comenzamos a pelear…" Y así continuó explicando su encuentro con la joven de la gran espátula.

"Y Ukyo, se encuentra bien?" Le pregunta el muchacho.

"Ah…En verdad, quieres que te conteste eso?" Le pregunta la chica.

"No está bien! Puedo imaginarme que fue lo que pasó" Le responde el chico.

Luego, Shampoo continúa. "Luego recordé que te estaba buscando, entonces me fui. Mouse se cruzó en mi camino y lo envié de regreso a casa. Y ahora, que te encuentro, resulta que tú me encontraste a mi" Le dice al final con una sonrisa.

"Ah…si, bueno…Yo solo te vi y…" Dice él, queriendo cambiar el tema.

La muchacha se le adelanta. "Ranma, quieres acompañarme? Hay un lugar que quiero que veamos juntos" Le comenta, y lo toma de la mano.

"A ésta hora?" Dice Ranma intrigado, mientras ella lo mira como si nada. Pero no se molestó en discutir con la chica. Y como ya lo tenía sujeto de la mano, la acompañó.

* * *

Caminaron por una calle, que casi no tenía casas. El cielo ya comenzaba a verse de dos colores al mismo tiempo (celeste y naranja). Caminando alrededor de un muro alto, color blanco, dieron vuelta en la esquina. Y antes de que Ranma preguntara si ya habían llegado…Shampoo le dice. "Ya estamos aquí" Y le señaló el lugar…

El sitio era lo más parecido al comienzo de un bosque. Eso era posible, ya que Shampoo lo había llevado lejos del vecindario, donde se empezaba a ver las afueras de Nerima. Pero las lejanías, no era lo que la amazona quería mostrarle…sino lo que se encontraba, simplemente, frente a ellos. (En el momento en que el cielo se había puesto completamente anaranjado. Comenzando a enrojecerse.)

En ese lugar no había obstáculo alguno que impidiera ver la asombrosa puesta de sol, que se mostraba frente a los dos jóvenes.

Una vez comprendida, la razón por la que Shampoo lo había traído a ese sitio, Ranma la miró, y pensó. "_Esto es_…_lo que quería enseñarme?_" Con ningún rastro de decepción.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba un árbol. Con un tronco lo bastante ancho como para que ambos se recuesten, sin la necesidad de que la joven amazona se recostara junto a él, y lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Los dos se acercaron y se sentaron contra el árbol.

Shampoo se sentó a varios centímetros de Ranma…y esto hizo que él preguntara. "Shampoo…Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?" Y observa a la joven, que no le responde. Entonces se exalta…"No estarás pensando?...Hacer...una de tus…." Creyendo que era una trampa de la joven. Pero ella lo interrumpe negando con la cabeza…

"Lo único que quería…" Y hace una pausa. "Era compartir esta imagen contigo. Es todo" Le responde, sin mirarlo a la cara. Dirigiéndola hacia la puesta de sol.

Ranma echa un vistazo rápido a la puesta, y enseguida a la chica. "Es…tas segura? Eso es todo" Un poco incomodo.

"Qué?...No confías en mi?" Le pregunta ella, dulcemente.

"_De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer…tenía que hacer esa?_" Se preguntó él, en su cabeza. Pero se quedó callado, sin decir nada…

Ella le dice. "Hace unos días…encontré este lugar. Casi, a la misma hora y entonces pensé…que era la primera vez, que me tomaba el tiempo de apreciar algo tan hermoso…" Y su mirada comienza a lucir pensativa. Mientras Ranma, la miraba de reojo, y luego miro hacia la puesta de sol. "Se supone que soy una guerrera amazona, y que no tendría que dejarme llevar por algo así…" Y aclara. "No quiere decir que esté prohibido. Es solo que, en algunas ocasiones es mejor que un guerrero no diga lo que está pensando. Ya que sería un signo de debilidad. Por lo menos, eso es lo que mi bisabuela me enseñó…pero esté no me parecía el caso, así es que…" Mientras Ranma, le prestaba atención. Llego a entenderla a la perfección, ya que para Ranma, no era fácil decir lo que pensaba. Menos, lo que sentía.

Lo que en el caso de Shampoo, era lo opuesto.

Y el chico se asombraba al pensar en lo fácil que es para ella expresar lo que piensa, o siente…

Deliberadamente Shampoo interrumpe sus pensamientos y le dice. "Sé que tú sueles sentirte incómodo...incluso un poco tímido, en situaciones como esta, Ranma" Y él la interrumpe...

"Espera! Yo no…." Pero Shampoo retoma sus palabras.

"Descuida…Al traerte hasta este lugar, solo pensaba en compartir este momento solo contigo, y nada más" Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los dos se quedaron callados después de eso, en lo que duró el ocaso. Hasta que el cielo se torno de un azul profundo. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche.

Ambos chicos seguían sin decir una palabra, El joven Saotome pudo, al final, sentirse relajado en compañía de la linda chica.

Sus caras se mostraban satisfechas de haberse tomado el tiempo para contemplar un atardecer. La sonrisa de Ranma, se debía a que la joven de ojos carmesí había cumplido con lo que había dicho, un rato atrás. Pero el chico de la trenza interrumpe la quietud del momento, estirando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie. "Ya es un poco tarde, no lo crees?" Le dice a la chica.

"Si es verdad…ya debes estar cansado" Asume ella, amigablemente.

"No. En realidad…es solo que todos deben estar preguntándose, donde estoy" Le confiesa.

Shampoo decide, achicar su sonrisa…"Entiendo, Akane debe estar preocupada por ti" Dice.

"Qué? Yo no hablaba por Akane…" Le contesta él. "Pero es tarde, y debería irme"

"Me gustaría que te quedes…" (Ahí estaba, otra vez, esa sinceridad que impresionaba a Ranma.) "Pero, como dije antes. Solo quería que vieras el atardecer conmigo….Ya puedes irte, si quieres. No te detendré" Le confesó suavemente.

"De verdad?" Le preguntó el muchacho. "Yhh…Tú no deberías irte a tu casa, también?" Ranma no podía creer que Shampoo no intentara retenerlo. (Realmente, ella podía ser así de agradable?)

Y Shampoo le contesta que regresaría a su casa luego. A pesar de que, ya fuera muy tarde.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Shampoo continuó sentada observando el cielo (Ya oscuro). Y Ranma se marchó en silenció, dejándola sola. Pero no se fue muy lejos, ya que se escondió detrás del muro de concreto y se asomó a espiar a la joven. Se tomó cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que la amazona no tenía pensado irse a su casa tan pronto, y se puso a pensar….Allí estaba, la joven china sentada. Girando a ver el sitio donde, apenas, minutos atrás, estaba sentado el chico que ella amaba más que a ningún otro. Mientras Ranma, seguía indeciso detrás del muro, de saber si irse o no.

Luego Shampoo, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a verse estrellado…y en ese momento escuchó una voz. "Sabes? Es la primera vez que puedo apreciar algo como el atardecer" Y el muchacho de ojos azules volvió, y se sentó junto a ella, otra vez.

"Ranma!" Dice ella…

"Quería darte las gracias, y…ya que no te fuiste, pensé. Por qué no, acompañarte a ver el cielo ahora que es de noche?" Agrega con una sonrisa. La chica se mostró muy contenta de estar cerca de él otra vez. (Lo sintió como un deseo cumplido) Entonces, se abrazó del brazo de Ranma…como era su costumbre. Él pareció no molestarse como en ocasiones anteriores. (Realmente pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor, en agradecimiento, por ser tan dulce.)

Nuevamente, todo quedó en silencio.

El chico Saotome repasó su día, y al mismo tiempo, sentía la cabeza de Shampoo, recostada sobre su hombro. "Es difícil reconocerlo, pero…La mejor parte de este día, la tuve estando aquí contigo, Shampoo" El joven, espero la respuesta de la joven….Y se quedó esperando. "Shampoo?...Sham…!" Cuando se asomó a verla, la linda chica ya se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, unos minutos antes.

Enseguida pensó que, de algún modo, fue bueno que no lo escuchara. Y solo suspiró. Se quedó quieto para no despertarla, y la miró nuevamente. Shampoo se veía cansada, pero contenta a la vez. Su cabello azul lavanda, parecía acariciar su rostro. Repentinamente, los pensamientos y nervios de Ranma desaparecieron, quedando solo un pensamiento en su cabeza….

"_Que_…._hermosa es!_" Sorprendido, de sentir cierta atracción por ella.

De un momento para otro, Ranma la acomodó. Soltándola de su brazo, y recargándola sobre su espalda, para llevarla al restaurante para que descansara mejor.

Mientras caminaba, el movimiento hizo que los brazos de Shampoo, rodearan el cuello del muchacho. Esto lo hizo asustarse un poco. Pero al notar que seguía dormida, se tranquilizó.

No entendía muy bien el porqué. Pero, estar así con la joven, hacía a Ranma, sentirse muy bien.

* * *

Cuando llegó, no dijo mucho. Y la bisabuela no preguntó tampoco, a pesar de estar impresionada de ver a su futuro yerno, traer a su nieta, dormida en su espalda. El joven entró a la casa, pero se sentía algo incomodo de tener que llevar a la linda amazona hasta su habitación. Entonces Cologne, le dijo que no había problema si dejaba a Shampoo, acostada en el sofá de la sala.

El chico así lo hizo y se despidió, para irse a su casa.

Cuando llegó al dojo, Ranma se vio rodeado de gritos, carteles de panda que volaban en todas direcciones, y las acusaciones de Soun, de estar preocupando a su hija menor. "Ranma, nos tenías preocupados" Le dijo Nabiki.

"Si, y no viniste a cenar" Agrego Kasumi. Akane apareció con su espada de bambú y corrió al joven por toda la sala.

"Ranma! Donde estabas?" Dijo el señor Tendo, muy preocupado. Y enseguida se convirtió en esa cabeza monstruosa de lengua larga…"NO ME DIGAS…QUE ESTABAS CON UNA CHICAAAA!" Lo acusaba al muchacho.

Y Genma se entromete, golpeando al chico con un cartel. "Si! Confiesa!"

"YA VASTA!" Gritó el chico de la trenza entre tanto ruido. "No diré nada! Ya es tarde….ME VOY A DORMIR!" Les grita enfurecido, por tal recibimiento.

Al darse la vuelta, Nabiki notó algo fuera de lo común en la espalda de Ranma. Y lo tomó antes de que él se diera cuenta.

No tardó en descubrir de que se trataba, pero ya tarde. Y se fue a dormir, al igual que los demás

En su habitación, bloqueó la puerta con tablas de madera y clavos, para que su padre no entrara. Ya cansado, se dijo a si mismo. "Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, antes de que enloquezca! No me importa si me voy solo, o no!" Dio un gran suspiro, y cerró sus ojos. Ya se estaba quedando profundamente dormido, cuando…Se atraviesa por su mente, la visión de una hermosa amazona china con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca de él.

**Hola, lectores! La historia continuará en el siguiente capitulo. Espero, saber que les pareció. Así que no dejen de mandar "reviews" Por favor =)**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, ya que esto continuará la próxima vez que actualice. **

**Muchas gracias David156 por todos tus comentarios. Ya que lo mencionaste en una de tus preguntas, en review anterior…Ranma si elegirá a su prometida pero no podrá anunciarlo sin ayuda xD Los trucos de Shampoo, todavía no se acaban! Ya lo verás en el siguiente capitulo.**

**En el próximo episodio, Ranma dejará la casa. Shampoo querrá ayudarlo, como también ayudarse a si misma para quedarse con él. Y contará con la ayuda de su bisabuela.**

**Ranma no ****deberá acercarse al Neko Hanten, para evitar problemas. Pero en cambio, hace lo opuesto, y los problemas pasan a ser de Shampoo, o de Ranma?**

"**Será un episodio muy divertido. No se lo pierdan. Hasta entonces!" **


	16. Conquistando a Ranma

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Al día siguiente, Cologne despertó a su bisnieta, que dormía la sala. La joven abría lentamente los ojos, y estiró los brazos a lo largo y ancho.

"Buenos días!" Saluda Cologne.

Shampoo la mira y pregunta. "Y Ranma? Donde está?" Semidormida.

"El yerno te trajo la noche anterior, y luego se fue. Quieres contarme lo que pasó?" Le pregunta muy calmada. Va a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Las dos amazonas desayunaron tranquilas mientras Shampoo le contaba a su bisabuela lo ocurrido el día anterior por la tarde. La anciana se mostró muy interesada y contenta de escuchar a la joven, entonces preguntó. "Te felicito, Shampoo! Ahora que conseguiste su atención, que es lo que harás?"

Shampoo se queda mirando a su abuela y piensa…Seguido, sonríe. "Iré temprano a verlo, tengo que darle las gracias por haberme traído a casa"

La amazona mayor, saca su pipa de madera…"Estas segura de que solo irás a darle las gracias?" Y agrega. "Eso espero. Creo que es buena idea seguir despacio y con…tranquilidad" Antes de que Shampoo escuchara la palabra _tranquilidad_, la joven ya se había marchado. Dejando al muchacho de gafas, barriendo el frente del Neko Hanten.

* * *

En la casa Tendo. Kasumi ya había llamado a todos para desayunar, pero el único que faltaba era el joven de la trenza, que no había quitado las maderas que bloqueaban la puerta, la noche pasada.

En lugar de bajar a desayunar…el chico estaba guardando su ropa en una gran mochila. Al terminar, quitó las tablas de la puerta, dejó una carta y se fue por la ventana.

Media hora más tarde, Genma subió las escaleras y asumiendo que la puerta de su cuarto, seguía bloqueada, se arrojo con todo su cuerpo contra ella. Por supuesto, el hombre panda traspasó la puerta desbloqueada con gran facilidad, atravesando la habitación completa. Golpeándose la cabeza al final, contra la pared.

Estaba extrañado de no ver a su hijo por ninguna parte. Y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la carta, dejada por Ranma.

La leyó detenidamente, con cada palabra leída, sus ojos se habrían más y más…al final de la carta, Genma da un estruendoso grito, escuchado por todos en la casa, y se cae sobre su propio cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La familia Tendo se reunió en la, hasta entonces, habitación de Genma y Ranma.

"Señor Saotome?" Grita Soun, que entra al cuarto corriendo. Se coloca junto a su compañero y lo levanta.

"Tío, qué fue ese grito?" Pregunta Kasumi, entrando en segundo lugar. Seguida de sus hermanas.

"Ranma!...Ranma…" Balbuceaba Saotome…

"Algo le pasó a Ranma?" Dice Nabiki, siguiendo los balbuceos.

Genma respira hondo, y mira a cada uno de los Tendo. "Saotome, quiere decirnos algo?" Le pregunta el señor Tendo, súbitamente.

"Mi hijo….Ranma…." Dice al principio. Es ahí cuando Akane ve la carta en su mano.

Y Genma continúa. "RANMA ME ABANDONÓ! Se fue de aquí!" Entre llantos.

"De que hablas, tío?" Le pregunta Akane, confundida.

El hombre de bigotes, a su vez, también se percata de la carta. Se la quita a Saotome de las manos y prosigue a leerla. Al terminar de leer la nota, ya eran dos, los hombres que lloraban como un par de bebés. "Se ha ido….Ranma se fue!" Era lo que lloraba Soun.

Nabiki no tuvo más remedio, que tomar la carta y leerla ella misma. "Akane. Talvez tengas que leer esto…" Dice su hermana, seriamente. Y le da la carta.

"Akane, que es lo que dice?" Le pregunta Kasumi. Y la hermana menor, empieza a leer en voz alta.

"_Familia Tendo. Papá:_

_Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Sé que su hospitalidad se debió al acuerdo entre el tío Soun y papá. Pero debido a lo sucedido en los últimos días, he tomado la decisión de que, tanto Akane como yo, somos muy jóvenes aún, para casarnos._

_Necesito tiempo, y mi propio espacio para pensar mejor las cosas…es por eso…que me voy._

_Papá, espero que entiendas que no te haya dicho nada. Pero sabía que intentarías impedir que hiciera esto_. _No tienes que irte de ahí, si no quieres_…" Mientras la chica leía, y sus hermanas escuchaban atentas. Mientras los mayores lloraban en el piso. La joven de cabello corto, leyó las ultimas palabras en silencio.

"Akane_: Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo como nuestros padres quieren. Irme de la casa, es algo que yo mismo escogí. A partir de ahora…..el compromiso está cancelado…. Firmado, Ranma_" Y dobla la carta. "Es verdad. Ranma se fue de la casa" Dice de manera cortante.

"Estas segura, Akane?" Expresa la mayor.

"Entiendes…lo que significa. Verdad, Akane?" Le pregunta su hermana de cabello corto. "Ranma, tal vez, se habrá ido. Pero en realidad…a quien ha abandonado, es a ti!" Fríamente.

"No digas esas cosas Nabiki" Se introduce Kasumi en la conversación.

La menor de las Tendo se queda en silencio, hasta que su padre se repone, a medias, del llanto y le dice..."Hija. Qué no le explicaste que habíamos decidido darles el tiempo que necesitaran. A pesar de que no fuera lo que Genma y yo hubiéramos querido?"

"Claro que no! Si anoche Ranma volvió muy tarde…Preocupándonos a todos, y cuando lo vi solo quise golpearlo!" Le contesta enojada.

"Hija, como pudiste tratarlo tan mal…" Dice Soun, muy excéntrico.

"Pero si tú también lo golpeabas!" Le contesta su hija, y todos comienzan a discutir.

En las calles. Se encontraba Ranma cargando su mochila, mientras su estomago rogaba por algo de comer. "Debí desayunar antes de irme…" Se lamentaba. Luego, escuchó unas pequeñas campanadas. "Alguien viene!" Se exalta mirando alrededor. Y corre a ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos.

Al asomarse, a ver de quien se trataba, vio a la linda amazona en su bicicleta. Para él, no era un buen momento encontrarse con ella, así que continuó oculto. Pero mirando en la otra dirección, miraba que la joven Tendo de cabello corto, también se acercaba. Y fue inevitable, que ambas se encontraran.

"Shampoo!" Se sorprendió Akane, al ver a la chica en bicicleta.

"Hola Akane" Dijo de manera amable. Y le preguntó. "Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" Supuestamente Akane tendría que estar en la escuela a esa hora por la mañana.

La chica pensó que talvez la amazona podía ayudarla y dijo…"Estoy buscando a Ranma. Dime, lo has visto, Shampoo?" Pregunta.

"No desde ayer. Iba a la escuela a verlo…Por qué no estas allá?" Le pregunta.

Al mismo tiempo. Ranma que estaba oculto, escucha a las chicas. Entonces teme que Akane le cuente a Shampoo, que se fue del dojo. Por lo tanto ella también empezaría a buscarlo.

"Lo que sucede es que…." Y Akane le explica, a través de un **flash back, **lo que pasó esa mañana**…**

"_Hija! Ranma es tu prometido, tienes que ir a buscarlo!" Dice Soun, preocupado._

"_Pero Ranma puede cuidarse solo, y yo tengo que ir a la escuela" Responde ella. Consiguiendo que su padre comience a llorar nuevamente._

"_Por favor Akane! Si no lo buscas ahora, tal vez sea demasiado tarde!" Agrega Genma en modo dramático._

"_No exageres, tío" Dice Nabiki. Mira a su hermana y acercándose a ella, le dice en voz baja. "Yo puedo avisar que no iras a la escuela hoy, Akane. Mejor será que vayas a buscarlo" Hace una pausa dramática. "A manos, que no quieras que vuelva_..._"_

_Akane suspira viendo que no tiene más remedio. "Muy bien lo aré. Aunque Ranma halla dejado en claro el motivo por el cual se va" Explica._

"_Pero, Akane. Qué no te importa Ranma?" Le pregunta tiernamente Kasumi._

"_No es eso, Kasumi" Akane, no quería ir a buscarlo. Pero no era porque no lo quisiera. Sino porque sabía, por qué él tomó esa decisión y también, porque la respetaba. _

_Tendo interrumpe a sus hijas. "Akane, tienes que buscarlo_…._No irás a la escuela, si no lo encuentras!" Exclamó con los ojos llorosos. _

"_Esta bien! Tú ganas, iré por él" Y mira a su hermana. "Nabiki, avisa en la escuela que no iré hoy" Y su hermana le responde._

"_De acuerdo_…._" Y extiende la mano, frente a Akane. "Por ti. Solo serán 490 yens" _

"_Nabiki!" Dice su hermana, disconforme. Pero ella parece no ceder, __**o**__ rebajar el precio. Luego de pagarle a su hermana, Akane se fue de la casa._

**Fin del Falshback**

"Pero no tengo idea de dónde puede está" Concluye la chica Tendo.

"Entonces Ranma se fue de tu casa..." Y la joven amazona comienza a maquinar una situación de la cual, sacar provecho. "Bien. Ya que estoy buscando a Ranma, te ayudaré a encontrarlo" Fingiendo amabilidad. "No te preocupes, Akane" Dice ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Escondido de tras de un árbol, cubierto de arbustos. Ranma ya se preocupaba el doble. Al tener a las dos chicas detrás de sus pasos.

Shampoo, ya estaba pensando que si encontraba a Ranma, antes que su rival, tendría más oportunidad de conquistarlo, que antes. Considerando que había dejado la casa de los Tendo.

Akane, ingenuamente creyó en Shampoo y le dio las gracias por la ayuda. Enseguida se alejó corriendo para continuar la búsqueda…Sin darse cuenta. Del bolsillo de su uniforme escolar, cayó la carta de Ranma en el piso, que fue a caer a los pies de la linda china.

"Se le cayó esto…" Susurra ella. Levanta dicha carta, y desde luego, la lee. Remarcando las frases…"_No puedo casarme contigo (…) A partir de ahora…el compromiso está cancelado_…" El papel se escapa de sus dedos, y queda sin palabras. "_Ranma_…_entonces_…._Akane ya no es un obstáculo!_"

* * *

De vuelta al escondite de Ranma, él se dice a si mismo (Ignorando que Shampoo, ya conoce, el motivo de su escape). "Si Shampoo cree que me va a encontrar, se equivoca. Ya verá…jm jm jm" De la nada, el chico tenía un gato acariciando su pierna. Al verlo, pega un fuerte grito y sale corriendo de su escondite. Cayendo sobre Shampoo sorpresivamente…

La chica no lo vio venir y dio un grito. Al abrir los ojos vio a su querido Ranma sobre ella, aún temblando a causa del gato. "Airen!...Ranma, que bueno que te encontré!" Dice ella muy vivaz, y le de un fuerte abrazo.

"Ay, no!…" Dice Ranma, después de que se delató a si mismo. "Shampoo! Suéltame, por favor…" Se queja un poco. Ella lo libera, apenas, de entre sus brazos y le da un gran y afectuoso beso en la mejilla. "Oye!" Se queja un poco, y Shampoo lo suelta. "Y eso por qué?" Pregunta él.

"Ah!…Eso fue por llevarme a casa anoche. Eres muy dulce!" Le sonríe ella. "Estoy tan feliz de verte!" Luego se ponen de pie y la muchacha se hace la ingenua. "Y esa mochila, Ranma? Qué, te vas de viaje?" Le pregunta, fingiendo no saber nada.

"Ah, si…esta mochila…" Ranma no sabe que responder. "Eehhh Si! Me voy de viaje por un tiempo" Al contestar eso, Shampoo se dio cuenta de que él no quería que supiera que dejó a los Tendo. La chica decidió seguirle el juego por un rato, a ver que pasaba.

De repente se escucha el rugido del estomago del muchacho. "_Es verdad. No desayuné esta mañana_" Pensó Ranma.

"Parece que no desayunaste" Presume la joven. Y ella ya sabía, lo que eso significaba. "Acompáñame al restaurante, para que puedas comer algo, Ranma"

"Eh…de acuerdo, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo" Dijo él, vencido por su estómago. Los dos se subieron a la bicicleta y se fueron.

Cuando llegan. Shampoo le pide al joven que le de su mochila, para dejarla en otro lugar así él comía tranquilo. "Vaya! Que agradable es verte tan seguido por aquí, yerno!" Lo saluda la bisabuela.

"Buenos días, abuela" Y se acaricia el estómago. "Shampoo me trajo por algo de comer…espero que no le moleste" Dice el muchacho.

"Ja ja ja. Como si no me conocieras…pero si a mi me encanta que estés con nosotras. Ja ja ja" Le asegura la anciana contenta.

"Iré a prepararte el desayuno…" Dice la joven amazona. Al retirarse del comedor, quien hace su entrada es Mouse.

"Pero que hace Ranma Saotome aquí?" Pregunta el muchacho.

"Vaya, me sorprende que hallas podido identificarlo, Mouse" Lo molesta la abuela. "No tienes cosas que hacer?" Le pregunta.

"Shampoo me dio una lista de cosas por hacer, dentro de la casa, y ya acabé" Responde el joven chino. Shampoo se acerca por la ventana que separa el comedor de la cocina.

"Mouse! Aquí hay una lista de cosas que debes hacer, que son afuera de la casa…Y cuando regreses, no quiero que molestes a Ranma. De acuerdo?" Dice la chica dándole la lista de quehaceres.

"Pero…pero, Shampoo" Solloza el chico pato.

"Bueno, ya la oíste. Que tengas un buen día!" Lo saluda el joven de la trenza. Mientras él se va.

"Bien ahora…" Comienza Cologne. "Por qué no pasas a la casa, yerno?" Le sugiere y ambos entran a la casa. Se sientan en la mesa, y Cologne comienza la conversación, por lo obvio. "Dime, Ranma. Por qué llevas contigo esa mochila?"

Ranma no quería que le hicieran esa pregunta, pero era inevitable. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que responder otra vez. "Quiero tener algo de tiempo conmigo mismo. Así, que me voy de viaje. Abuela" Responde él.

La abuela presiente que algo es diferente en el chico aunque no estaba segura de que era. De lo que si estaba segura es que no se trataba de algo bueno, ya que Ranma no viajaría solo porque sí. "Y viajas solo?" Le pregunta.

"Si, pero…me gustaría hablar de otra cosa. Si no le molesta…" Dice Ranma, queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente.

La bisabuela sonrió sabiendo exactamente de que hablar, y dijo…."Como quieras. Entonces….Por qué no me cuentas, como estuvo tu día ayer. Antes de que trajeras a Shampoo a la casa?" (Claro que ella ya lo sabía por parte de Shampoo. Pero sentía curiosidad por saber la opinión del joven.)

Ranma aclaro su garganta, comenzando a sentirse un poco nervioso al recordarlo. "Bueno, no sé, que le puedo decir. El día estaba muy bonito. Estábamos los dos sentados viendo el cielo…" Se pone más nervioso. "Ya sabe, viendo como oscurecía…Y Shampoo se quedo dormida, entonces la traje para que descanse. No hay mucho más que decir. Je je" Concluye Ranma. Enseguida aparece la joven de ojos carmesí con un gran plato de arroz y otros alimentos para el joven Saotome.

"Aquí tienes, Ranma. Todo esto es para ti!" Y le coloca los platos y palillos frente a él. La cara del hambriento muchacho se ilumina….(El sabía que todo lo que Shampoo cocinaba, era delicioso. Siempre que no le pusiera algún elemento raro o mágico.)

"Muchas gracias. Buen provecho!" Dice Ranma, con una gran sonrisa y come a toda velocidad.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, más o menos, el chico de la trenza se levanta de su asiento, y se despide de sus anfitrionas. Pero se va con tanta prisa que se olvida de su equipaje y lo deja en el Café del Gato. Ni siquiera Shampoo y Cologne se dieron cuenta de ello…Además ambas tenían algo mucho más importante de lo cual, hacerse cargo.

De inmediato, Shampoo fue por la carta que se le había caído a Akane y se la enseña a su bisabuela. Al terminar de leerla, se da cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad de oro, para su nieta y va a buscar una caja con pociones chinas y otras substancias. La encuentra y se la entrega a la joven. "Shampoo, este es el cofre en el que he guardado todas las pociones que me han ayudado en esos momentos cruciales de mi vida, durante años" (Shampoo interpretó "años" como "siglos".) La abuela prosigue. "Esta carta, nos dice que ya no hay nada que una al yerno con Akane. Shampoo! Este es, TU momento crucial…Tu oportunidad! Así que, quiero que dispongas de todo lo que hay en este cofre. De acuerdo?"

Shampoo toma el cofre y le dice a la anciana. "Muy bien. No perderé esta vez! Entonces, abuelita. Puedo usar cualquier cosa que se encuentre en este cofre?" Le pregunta.

"Desde luego, y quiero que lo uses como si fuera tuyo…Pero debo decirte Shampoo. El contenido de la caja, no proviene de nuestra aldea" Al decir eso, despistó un poco a la chica. "Son pociones creadas por mi, tanto como, por antiguos brujos y médicos vagabundos" Y agrega. "Busca en él, lo que más te sea útil. Ahora debo hacerme cargo del restaurante con la ayuda de Mouse. En este momento, lo que tú debes hacer es concentrarte en el yerno" Le encarga la abuela, depositando su confianza en su bisnieta, y la deja a solas con en cofre.

Shampoo no pierde el tiempo en abrirlo. Dentro habían cosas llenas se polvo, recetas, frascos, una llaves extrañas y hasta un cartucho de agujas de quince centímetros de largo. De entro todo eso, la amazona encuentra una cajita, que contenía un frasco vacío con una hoja de papel doblada. Ella lee en voz baja, la etiqueta del frasco. "Perfume Genético?"Y abre la hoja de papel.

Esa hoja era la receta de tal perfume. Qué también describía sus efectos…"_Esta poción sirve para que la persona que sea rociada con ella, se enamore de quien la halla creado, siempre y cuando esa persona sea del sexo opuesto. Ignorando a cualquier otra persona de tal sexo, cerca de ella. Es decir, "se sentirá instantáneamente__** atraída**__ por su __**genética**_" Era lo que estaba escrito.

"Por su _genética_? Qué querrá decir?" Se pregunta la chica. Pero enseguida se enfoca en el resto de la lectura, olvidando esa parte. "Suena bien para mi….No quiero que Ranma se fije en nadie más. Y aquí dice que se sentirá _atraído_!" Y continúa leyendo.

"_Para preparar el Perfume Genético se necesita, alcohol, agua…la destilación concentrada de hojas de Loto e Hibisco, Y por último y más importante, "una gota de la sangre" de quien esté preparando dicho perfume_…" **(N/A: Hibisco **es un arbusto de la familia de las _Malváceas,_ originaría de Asia oriental. Las flores son grandes, rojas, firmes e inodoras. Es un hibrido de la rosa china, principalmente ornamental, que puede ser de varios colores.**)**

"Una gota de sangre? Que extraño…"Consideró la joven. Pero por extraño que fuera, eso no la detendría. Consiguió el agua, el alcohol, y la flor de Loto. Ya que se guardaban algunas en la cocina del restaurante. "Hibisco….De donde lo sacaré?" Y de inmediato, Shampoo recordó que el florero del balcón en la planta de arriba, estaba lleno de esa flor.

Subió las escaleras y sacó una. Luego fue a la cocina, de la casa, y destiló las hojas al mismo tiempo. En el frasco vacío, colocó el agua y el alcohol…Una vez lista el agua destilada de las flores, la mezcló en el frasco.

Solo faltaba lo más importante. Entonces sacó el estuche de agujas del cofre de la abuela, tomó una. y se pinchó el dedo. Dejando caer una gota de su sangre dentro del frasco. Después lo cerró bien, y lo agitó. Ahora el frasco contenía un líquido rosado.

Shampoo quería comprobar que el perfume funcionaba apropiadamente, pero tuvo que conformarse y confiar. Saludó a su abuela, que trabajaba en el restaurante con el chico pato, y se fue a buscar a Ranma. Pesando en donde podía estar, dio por sentado que no estaría en el dojo Tendo, así es que camino sin rumbo por un rato.

* * *

Fuera de la escuela Furinkan, Ranma pasó a echar un vistazo. (Aún no se da cuenta de que su mochilla sigue en el Neko Hanten.) "Ranma! Hola! Por qué no viniste a la escuela?" Saluda y pregunta Ukyo.

"Hola Ukyo, que tal la escuela" Contesta él haciéndose el distraído. "Has visto a Akane?"

"No, ella tampoco vino…...No me digas que se escaparon juntos?" Presume dramáticamente.

"No digas tonterías. No fue así!" La regaña Ranma. "Solo pregunto porque no sé donde está. Pero mejor olvídalo" Agrega. Los dos caminan un poco…

No mucho, ya que Shampoo los encuentra, y enseguida corre a separarlos. "Shampoo? Entrometida como siempre. Se puede saber que haces?" Pregunta Kuonji algo molesta.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" Responde la amazona. "Ranma tengo un regalo para ti" Dice, y empuja a la chica de la espátula.

"Oye! Pero qué te pasa?" La chica se enoja, sujetándola del brazo.

"Oigan. No empiecen chicas, vamos" Pero ambas lo ignoraron.

"Ranma vino a verme, así que déjanos solos, Shampoo!" Ordena la chica de pelo café.

"Eso está por verse" Le responde, y se dirige al joven de la trenza.

Ranma las observa por un segundo. Rápidamente, Shampoo se acerca a él, y lo rocía con el perfume que fabricó. La fragancia penetra la nariz del chico, que reacciona tosiendo unas cuantas veces, mientras que Ukyo se queda mirando, sin entender nada. "Oye, Shampoo….Le querías regalar un perfume?" Pregunta la chica de la espátula.

La amazona la ignora y le dice al muchacho. "Dime Ranma, que opinas del perfume?"

Ranma luce algo perdido, aún inhalando el aroma, y le contesta vagamente. "Es muy…agradable!" Al momento de mirarla, sus ojos se iluminaron. "Dime, Shampoo…" Comienza y las dos chicas le prestan atención. "Quieres salir conmigo?" Al preguntar Shampoo se pone muy contenta

Y Ukyo, solo grita…"Qué? Ranma que dices?" Luego mira a Shampoo agresivamente. "Shampoo que fue lo que le hiciste?"

"No hice nada…" Responde la joven.

"Entonces…" Interrumpe Ranma. "Saldrías conmigo, Shampoo?" Pregunta otra vez.

"Claro! Me encantaría, Ranma" Responde contenta y lo toma del brazo.

La chica Kuonji los separa y mira al joven de cabello trenzado. "Ranma, en verdad quieres salir con ella? De que se trata todo esto?" Pregunta más que confundida.

"Por qué no le respondes, Ranma?" Agrega la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"Ukyo, puedes dejarnos solos?" Dice Ranma de modo indiferente hacia su amiga. "Shampoo ven conmigo…" La pareja se retira, pero La joven cocinera no se da por vencida. Y les arroja sus espátulas con la intención de separarlos.

Ranma voltea y en ningún momento suelta la mano de Shampoo, entonces detiene las espátulas con la mano y las arroja al piso. "Por favor, Ukyo. No lo hagas…" Ya, con un tomo mucho más serio.

"Ranma…." Dice ella casi en silencio, viendo como ambos se van.

Caminando, los dos llegaron al parque. Shampoo había soltado el brazo del muchacho para tomarlo de la mano, y así siguieron caminando. "Ranma estoy muy feliz! Me fascina estar contigo" Le confiesa.

Ranma le sonríe. "Sabes, a mi también me gusta mucho. Que bueno que estés conmigo" Con forme pasaba más el tiempo, Ranma se sentía más atraído hacia la amazona. "Ven, vamos a beber algo, quieres?"

"De acuerdo" Responde Shampoo, mientras él va por algo de beber. El le entrega su refresco. "Gracias"

El joven Saotome bebe de su lata rápidamente y se ahoga un poco. "Ranma, estás bien?" Pregunta la chica acariciándole la espalda.

"Si, solo me distraje" Contesta con una sonrisa. "Es que….no puedo dejar de ver….lo bonita que eres…" Al decir eso, y viéndola a los ojos, la joven se sonrojó. Ranma lo nota y agrega. "Jm, luces aún más bonita, ahora…Shampoo"

"Ranma…" Dice ella, como suspirando. "_Con que este es el efecto del perfume_" Dice en su cabeza mientras sonríe.

"Shampoo…" Dice Ranma.

"Dime…"Responde ella aún sonrojada.

El chico la toma de ambas manos y se acerca a ella….

Fuera del parque, en el barrio. Un muchacho caminaba sin rumbo, con una pesada mochila, sosteniéndose con una vara de madera. "Por fin estoy aquí…En el vecindario de mi amada Akane. Como quisiera verte en este momento…Lo más probable es que, todavía pasen varios días antes de poder encontrarnos….aun así, no me importa. Porque, con tal de ver tu rostro…cruzaría cualquier distancia, querida Akane…." Se decía a si mismo, hablando solo.

En un momento, dobla la esquina y se detiene al ver los pies de alguien frente a él. "Ah, Ryoga! Tú por aquí, que sorpresa!" Dice una chica de cabello corto y ojos café.

"A…akane…" Murmura él, a punto de llorar de felicidad. "Cómo…has estado, Akane?" Pregunta entusiasmado.

La muchacha dejó de verse tan contenta, y deprimió su mirada, apenas. Se pusieron a caminar juntos, y comenzó a contarle todo, pensando que Ryoga, era un amigo de confianza…

Regresando al parque, estaban Ranma y Shampoo, parados frente al gran lago que se encontraba allí. Ambos, iluminados por el reflejo del sol en el agua. Mientras él, sostenía sus manos.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, súbitamente escuchó al joven decirle.

"Cierra los ojos…" Al mismo tiempo que Shampoo escuchó esas palabras. Esos fuertes latidos de su corazón, le quitaron el aliento, luego cerró los ojos. Ranma, se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta el punto de sentir la respiración de la linda joven. Entonces, hizo el último acercamiento para tocar sus labios, y le dio un beso.

El beso duró casi un minuto, aunque a Shampoo no le hubiera molestado que durara toda la mañana.

Sus rostros se separaron y Ranma sonrió. "Estas bien?" Le pregunta a la linda chica frente a él.

"De maravilla…" Dijo ella semidormida como en un sueño. Pero sus latidos todavía no la dejaban respirar cómodamente.

"Yo me siento igual. Es más…hay algo que he querido decirte, desde que llegamos aquí" Hace una pausa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Creo que estoy enamorado…"

La joven no se contuvo más y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que él respondió con mucho gusto. Al separarse, Ranma le pregunto si no quería que se sentaran cerca del lago, entonces fueron hacia una banca, a charlar un poco. Se dijeron muchas cosas el uno al otro, hasta que Ranma saco el tema del dojo. "Tengo que decirte algo, Shampoo. Esta mañana abandone el dojo de los Tendo, y ahora no tengo un lugar donde quedarme. Pero eso no me importa…porque también termine el compromiso con Akane"

"Deberás, Ranma?" Shampoo en realidad ya lo sabía, pero su sorpresa fue autentica, ya que estaba tan contenta de la confesión de Ranma hace un rato, que se le olvidó por un momento. "Oye, Ranma" Dice llamando su atención.

"Dime" Responde.

"Cómo estás ahora que dejaste a Akane?" Le pregunta.

Ranma piensa por un momento, y le dice. "Pues, estoy bien. La verdad es que ya no quería estar comprometido con ella, ya que no fue mi decisión. Akane, es bastante agradable, pero no estoy interesado en ella, de esa manera. Y para ser honesto. Eres la única chica que realmente me interesa, y en la que pienso" Contesta él.

"De verdad, Ranma?" Pregunta ella ilusionada.

"Si, claro!" Responde sin basilar.

"Y que hay de Ukyo?" Pregunta luego.

"Ukyo?...Siempre hemos sido amigos, ella y yo. Y nunca la he visto de otro modo. Se podría decir que a ella y a Akane, las quiero a ambas como mis amigas. Ellas no son como tú….Lo que quiero decir es que, no es lo mismo lo que siento por ellas, como lo que siento por ti" Responde, mirándola a los ojos.

"Ranma, estoy tan feliz!" Dice Shampoo y los abraza.

Volviendo a Ryoga y Akane…los dos caminabas charlando. Luego de que Akane, le contó todo al chico de la bandana. Estaban llegando al parque, cuando…Ryoga levanta la mirada, y ve a los dos jóvenes, sentados frente al lago. Claro que estaban de espaldas, pero para Ryoga era lógico suponer, que si eran un chico de trenza y una chica de cabello largo y azul, eran ´Ranma y Shampoo´. "Oye, Akane. Que no son esos ´Ranma y Shampoo´, los que están allá?" **(**Ok, redundancia aquí. :P**)**

Los dos se acercaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para escucharlos…En efecto, Akane y Ryoga los estaban espiando.

Ranma colocó el brazo, en el respaldar de la banca. Casi como abrazando a Shampoo. "Shampoo" Dice él.

La chica lo mira…"Me gustaría…si estas de acuerdo" Se detiene un segundo. "Que seas mi única prometida. En verdad me sentiría muy feliz de que así sea…"

"Ranma! Claro que si!" Entonces Shampoo se sienta aún más cerca de él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"En serio? Que gusto, Shampoo! Estoy muy feliz" Responde él abrazándola.

Akane y Ryoga no podían escuchar, de que hablaban. Pero si podían ver a Shampoo besándolo a él, a Ranma abrazándola a ella. De inmediato la joven Tendo se puso de pie. "Pero qué? Jm! Ya entiendo…aunque no lo esperaba!" Gruñó enojada.

"Akane, pueden escucharte!" Le dice Ryoga, indicándole que se calmara.

"Que me escuchen! Que me importa!" Grita ella, y sale de su escondite. "Ahora entiendo por que ya no quieres quedarte en la casa, Ranma" Y los chicos se sorprenden de verla.

"Akane!" Dicen al mismo tiempo. Y Ranma agrega. "Qué haces aquí?"

"Que hago? Enterándome de cómo son las cosas!" Responde subiendo el tono de voz.

Entonces ven a Ryoga, que estaba con ella. "Espera. No sé en que estarás pensando pero….Me encontré con Shampoo luego de irme. Ella no fue la razón" Explica tranquilo.

"Pues no lo parece!" Responde ella, sonando rencorosa.

"Akane, no deberías molestarte. Tú y yo, ya no estamos comprometidos" Dice Ranma seriamente.

La chica de cabello corto aprieta los puños y sus dientes y grita. "No tenías que decírmelo en la cara! Lo dejaste muy claro en la carta!" Y se dirige a la amazona. "Ayer te dije que Ranma no me interesa….Y te lo volvería a decir. Has lo que quieras con él! Vámonos Ryoga!" Y lo agarra del brazo.

"No, Akane" Dice Hibiki, muy serio. "Ranma! No te perdonaré que le hallas hecho esto a Akane!" Y corre hacia él para golpearlo.

"Espera, Ryoga…no" Se interrumpe a si misma. El chico de la trenza detiene el golpe de su atacante con una mano, y se acerca a él.

"Ryoga, no tengo problema en pelear contigo si quieres. Pero no te parece que este no es el momento?" Le pregunta tranquilo.

"Que no es el momento?...Te daré tu merecido!" Se enoja el chico cerco.

"De verdad, Ryoga. Ahora solo me interesa quedarme con Shampoo…en que te afecta eso?" Le pregunta.

"Qué te sucede…Ranma?" Pregunta el muchacho del pañuelo en la frente. Sonando menos enojado, y más sorprendido.

A todo esto Shampoo se acerca y le dice al joven Hibiki. "Escucha, Ryoga. Yo que tú aprovecharía que Akane y Ranma ya no están comprometidos. Como ves, ahora Ranma quiere estar conmigo…no pierdas la oportunidad" En un tono de sugerencia.

"Si eso lo sé….pero, es que…" Vacila el chico, y mira hacia donde estaba Akane. "Se que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero a Akane no parece agradarle, lo que esta pasando…Y yo no puedo verla sufrir así" Se cuestiona a si mismo.

"Ryoga si sigues así, Akane nunca se fijará en ti. Tienes que reaccionar. Ahora Akane está sola, y te necesita. Tienes que estar con ella…No pienses en nosotros y ve a consolarla…" Le dice Shampoo.

Ryoga no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero las sugerencias de la amazona llamaron su atención. "Tienes razón…Lo más importante para mi, en este momento es Akane. Ustedes, hagan lo que quieran" Dice en voz baja y se va a acompañar a la joven Tendo a su casa.

"Déjalo Ryoga, al final…ahora si decidió por si mismo…" Dice Akane, y se lleva al muchacho del parque.

Ranma los ve irse y le dice a Shampoo. "Se lo dije para que en verdad lo entendiera. No era mi intención que se enfadara, pero Akane es una chica muy temperamental…"

"No te preocupes…sé que Ryoga le hará buena compañía. Ya se recuperará" Dice la amazona, aliviada que los demás se hallan ido.

"Si tienes razón" Dice Ranma, mejorando su animo. "Muy bien! Que te parece si vamos al restáurate, y le decimos a la abuela que tú y yo estamos juntos?" Le dice el muchacho, y la chica sonríe de alegría.

"Que bien! Entonces, también te quedaras a almorzar, verdad?" Dice ella.

"Por supuesto. Dime Shampoo, crees que podría quedarme con ustedes por unos días?" Le pregunta Ranma mientras ambos caminan hacia el Neko Hanten.

"Por que no te quedas, a vivir con nosotras? Después de todo, eres mi prometido y no tienes a donde ir. Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, si?" Le dice la joven mientras abrazaba el brazo del Joven.

* * *

Al llegar al Neko Hanten, Shampoo no pudo evitar gritar al llamar a su bisabuela, de lo emocionada que estaba. Por su parte, Ranma inhala el aire del ambiente, y algo llama profundamente su atención. "Shampoo! Trajiste al yerno. Que agradable sorpresa…pero parece que solo viene a la hora de las comidas" Dice Cologne haciendo un chiste.

"Si pero esta vez es diferente, abuela. Ranma tienes algo importante que decirte" Shampoo introduce al muchacho, para que hable.

Enseguida, Ranma se acerca a la anciana y dice. "Creo que estoy enamorado" La abuela se queda callada un segundo y luego dice.

"En serio?...Me alegro por ti, Shampoo" Mirando la joven.

"Me refiero a usted…" Dice el muchacho mirando a la abuela.

"Qué?" Grita Shampoo muy confundida. "Que te ocurre? Estas haciendo una broma?"

"Como voy a bromear con algo así, Shampoo?" Responde el chico, y sostiene las manos de la anciana. "Abuela. Venia a decirle, que decidí que Shampoo sería mi única prometida, pero…Si está de acuerdo, yo no puedo casarme con ella, por que en este momento solo pienso en usted"

Shampoo se quedó con la boca abierta. "Yerno, que dices? Vas a hacer que me sonroje. Ja ja ja ja"

"Bisabuela!" La regaña su nieta. "Ranma que te volviste loco? Si ase un momento, me dijiste que me amabas?" Regaña la joven, mientras sacudiendo a Ranma sujetándolo de la camisa.

"Y es la verdad, Shampoo! Tú me gustas mucho, pero….también tu bisabuela!" Le responde apresurado.

"….." Esa fue la reacción de Shampoo, que luego cayó al piso, del asombro.

"Shampoo. Te ayudaré a levantarte" Dice Ranma estirando una mano.

"Muy bien….Creo que voy a preparar el almuerzo…" Dice la abuela, y se dispone a irse.

"Deje que le de una mano con la comida, abuela" Dice el chico Saotome, dejando a la joven china en el piso.

"Ranma!" Grita ella, indignada.

"Si, Shampoo. Disculpa, deja que te ayude" Y la levanta del suelo.

Mientras la abuela se quedaba en la cocina, Shampoo y Ranma se sentaron a la mesa. La muchacha, se cruzo de brazos y preguntó. "Me puedes decir de que se trata todo esto?"

"De que hablas?" Pregunta Ranma.

"Que fue todo eso? Primero dices que me amas…Y mi bisabuela que?" Le pregunta autoritariamente.

"Tu bisabuela?...Eh, no tiene nada de malo. Quiero decir es una mujer encantadora y muy interesante…." Al mismo tiempo que Ranma adulaba a la abuela, la cara de la amazona se ponía pálida, casi como enferma. "Te sientes bien, Shampoo?" Pregunta él ingenuamente.

"Lo dices en serio? A caso no escuchas lo que dices, Ranma?" Pregunta impresionada. "Estas hablando de una mujer con 3000 años de edad. Sin mencionar…." Y al final sube el tono de voz. "Que se trata de mi bisabuela!"

"Es hora de comer! Shampoo ya le diste de comer a Mouse?" Pregunta la abuela.

"No lo he visto desde que llegamos…" Responde la joven.

"Abuela, siéntese. Yo pondré la mesa" Dice Ranma, y le asoma el asiento a la mujer de pelo blanco. Mientras Shampoo, solo suspiró, colocó el codo sobre la mesa.

Durante el almuerzo, el muchacho de la trenza no dejó de alabar a la joven, y anciana por igual. Con forme el tiempo avanzaba. Ranma se mostraba más atraído hacia Shampoo, que para su horror, también se mostraba atraído hacia la momia de las amazonas chinas.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que Ranma había llegado a la casa de las amazonas. Era Lunes, y Ranma, ya tenía que irse a la escuela. "Te llevaré el almuerzo, cuando termine aquí, en el restaurante" Saluda la linda china a su novio.

"Te estaré esperando. Hasta luego…" Se despide el chico. Y ya unos cuantos pasos a lo lejos, le grita a la muchacha. "Dale un saludo a la abuela de mi parte, quieres?" Y la sonrisa de la joven se esfumó al instante.

De la nada, Mouse se aparece detrás de ella. "Ranma, ya se fue?" Pregunta el chico. (Claro, después de esos tres días, él ya estaba enterado de todo.)

"Qué quieres, Mouse?" Le pregunta Shampoo, como aburrida.

"Shampoo. No creas que esta situación me da gracia...**(**De hecho, "gracia" era lo que más le daba, de todo eso.**)** Te he estado observando…" Le dice mirando el poste de la vereda de enfrente. "Pienso que Ranma habla en serio sobre la anciana…Y también creo que no es tan grave si lo piensas un poco, es decir. Que te parece si tú y yo nos casamos, y viajamos de regreso a China…Y dejamos a la vieja aquí para que se case con Ranma. Ja ja ja ja. Todos seriamos muy felices…Aaagth!"

"Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Mouse? Y me dejas en paz!" Le dice Shampoo enfadada. Después de golpear a su amigo con una mazo en la cabeza. Luego entra al restaurante.

"Pero si, pensar en tu felicidad…si es…asunto mío, Sham…poo" Dice adolorido, después, de que la chica se había ido.

* * *

En la escuela. Akane vio a Ranma sentado en su escritorio. En un momento, Ukyo se acerco a ella. "Akane, te pasa algo? Te ves preocupada" Le dice la chica.

"No me pasa nada Ukyo. La que debería estar preocupada eres tú" Y hace una pausa. "Digo…si en verdad te interesa Ranma…" Le dice desinteresadamente.

"A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Ukyo confundida.

"No lo sabes? Ranma y Shampoo están viviendo juntos" Agrega la joven Tendo, sin tartamudear.

"QUEEEEEÉ?" Grita Kuonji, y todos en el salón la escucharon. Al instante se da cuenta de que todos la miraban y le dice a Akane en el oído. "Estas segura? Como sucedió?"

"Vaya, pensé que ya lo sabías…La verdad ya dejé de pensar en eso. Decidí que Ranma puede hacer lo que quiera" Dice ella. "Ranma y yo no estamos más comprometidos, y parece que ahora, él se quiere casar con Shampoo" Cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo dices en serio?" Se preocupó la chica de la espátula gigante.

"Es verdad, Akane?" Se entromete Sayuri.

"Cómo? Tú y Ranma ya no están comprometidos?" Interroga Yuka. Las dos amigas de Akane se entrometen, y Ukyo las deja para que hablen. Ahora su objetivo era el chico Saotome.

Ella se acerca al escritorio del muchacho y le pregunta. "Ranma! Es cierto que vives con Shampoo?" Muy seria.

"Si, Ukyo. Es cierto" Responde sin problemas.

"Ranma, se que te fuiste del dojo…pero por qué te fuiste con Shampoo? Si sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti!" Le dice su amiga, como si le rogara que se fuera a vivir con ella.

"Gracias, Ukyo…no puedo. Aún no decido si casarme con Shampoo, pero quiero estar con ella y con bisabuela. Por esa razón me quedaré con ellas" Al terminar de hablar suena el timbre y Ranma la deja, para retirarse al patio.

La cocinera de okonomiyaki, por su parte…se sienta en una de las sillas desocupadas. "Qué dijo?..." En voz baja, sin entender nada.

En el patio, Ranma se sentó cerca de la cancha de fútbol a esperar a Shampoo con su almuerzo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la joven se acercaba con su bicicleta. Entonces, Ukyo se aparece y le insiste con el tema al chico. "Ranma, no hablas en serio verdad? Ya sabes que Shampoo está loca. No puedes estar enamorado de ella…"

"Es suficiente, Ukyo. Entiende…amo a Shampoo. Tú solo eres una amiga para mi, y te aprecio mucho" Le dice luego de ponerse de pie.

"Si se tratara de uno de los engaños de Shampoo. Te aseguro que me encargaría de ella con mis manos, pero…se trata de ti. Y si esto es lo que quieres, lo entenderé, Ranma. Solo recuerda que siempre te voy a querer" Le dice haciéndose la dramática.

Pero Ranma, se distrajo por completo viendo llegar a la amazona. "Hola, Shampoo!" Grita él. Y Ukyo gruñe del enojo.

"Oye! No escuchaste lo que a cabo de decir?" Lo regaña.

Shampoo saltó las rejas de la cancha con la bicicleta, mientras saludaba al chico de la trenza.

Antes de acercarse a él, Ukyo golpea la rueda delantera de la bicicleta con su espátula. Pero la chica de cabello azul lavanda, salta fuera del vehiculo antes de caer. "Que te pasa?" Le pregunta a la chica de la espátula.

"Si, Ukyo! Por qué haces eso?" Le dice Ranma, algo ofendido.

Ukyo piensa. "_Ya veremos si todavía te gusta_" Y moja a Shampoo con la manguera del gimnasio. "Ahora Ranma, dime si aún te parece linda?"

Shampoo se sacude el agua, y se preocupa por la reacción de Ranma. Quien se acerca hacia ella caminando muy despacio. "Myaoo?" Maúlla Shampoo, como preguntándose ´_Qué sucedía?´_ Ranma no parecía tenerle miedo.

Al contrario, él se acercó y tomó a la gatita en sus brazos. "Ukyo, eso estuvo mal. Por qué le hiciste eso a Shampoo?" Le pregunta reprimiéndola.

"Pero…pero…" La chica no lo podía creer…"Por qué no gritas?" Le pregunta preocupada.

"Eh…?" Dice Ranma mirándola.

"Corre. Llora…has algo! Que no te da miedo?" Pregunta otra vez, desconcertada.

"De que hablas? Por qué Shampoo me daría miedo?" Contesta Ranma, como si el que la joven fuera un gato, no lo afectara en lo absoluto. "No falta mucho para que la escuela termine. Llevaré a Shampoo a buscar agua caliente…Adiós, Ukyo" Y el muchacho se fue de la escuela, sin regresar a clases.

Mientras la chica de la espátula gigante se quedó boquiabierta sentada en el suelo. "Ranma no huyó de Shampoo, aunque estuviera convertida en gato?...Esto definitivamente es obra de Shampoo! En cuanto descubra lo que sea que le hallas hecho a Ranma…me las vas a pagar Shampoo!" Dice hablando sola.

El joven Saotome caminaba por la calle, cargando a Shampis. Que se encontraba muy cómoda siendo cargada por el chico, por cierto. Mientras tanto, él le hablaba aunque ella no pudiera responderle.

Mientras más lo pensaba, a Shampoo le resultaba lindo y agradable, tener ese tamaño y estar casi recostada en los brazos de Ranma…"Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo, solía salir corriendo al verte de esta forma" Decía el joven y se reía. "Pero no era nada personal, ja ja. La verdad es que eres una gatita muy linda…" Y colocó un dedo debajo del mentón de Shampoo.

Normalmente eso no le agradaría porque no es un gato común y corriente, pero no le importó mucho ya que era un sueño, el que Ranma la sujetara en sus brazos de eso modo. Luego acurrucó su cabeza sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, mientras la notaba más bonita al ver sus mejillas algo rosadas.

El lugar más cercano donde conseguir el agua caliente, era el consultorio del Dr. Tofú. Así que fueron hasta allá.

"Hola doctor! Esta aquí?" Se presentó él.

"Ah Ranma, que gusto verte. Como te va?" Saluda el medico a su amigo.

"Estoy bien. Gracias…solo vine por algo de agua caliente, le importa?" Pregunta Ranma.

"No hay problema. Enseguida la traeré" Entonces se va y vuelve después de unos minutos, de calentar el agua. "Muy bien, aquí está" Y ahí es cuando Kasumi Tendo entra al consultorio.

"Hola doctor. Espero que no le moleste que haya entrado sin anunciarme" Se disculpa cortésmente.

Los anteojos del doctor se empañaron, y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "No te preocupes Kasumi. Tú entra cuando quieras!"

"Ranma estas aquí" Dice la joven al verlo. "Como has estado? Me dijo Akane que estas en el restaurante de Shampoo y su abuela" Agrega.

"Si, así es Kasumi. Estoy muy bien, Gracias. Puedes decírselo al tío Soun y a mi papá" Responde Ranma contento. "Dr. Tofú, el agua por favor"

"Ah si, el agua…aquí la tienes" Dice y deja caer la tetera en el aire.

Ranma suelta a Shampis, quien cae de pie al suelo. Y salta para sujetar el recipiente antes de que este cayera al piso. "Aaaaahhh!" Grita el chico. Al sujetar la tetera que estaba caliente, y se quemó las manos. La arrojó hacia atrás para mojar a Shampoo. La tapa se le cae y la chica se pudo mojar, sin que le cayera la tetera en la cabeza.

Ranma corrió y metió las manos en una pecera fuera del consultorio convirtiéndose en chica. "Estás bien, Ranma?" Le pregunta Shampoo.

"Si estoy bien. Vamos a casa, si?" Responde la chica de la trenza. "Adiós doctor, gracias por el agua. Adiós Kasumi" Se despide y se va con la amazona.

"Nos vemos Ranma! Que te vaya bien!" Saluda el doctor, pero mirando hacia la ventana que da al patio trasero.

"Los chicos se fueron por la puerta del frente, doctor" Le aclara Kasumi.

* * *

Las dos chicas caminabas hacia la casa. Y Ranma continuaba demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. A Shampoo no lo molestaba mucho que estuviera transformado en mujer. Solo tenían que ir por el agua caliente. Junto a Ranma, la joven se sentía como en un sueño…pero atravesar la puerta del Neko Hanten era recibir un crudo golpe de la realidad. Ya que a penas entraron, la pelirroja estaba a los pies de la anciana.

"Abuela, que gusto verla. La extrañé mucho" Le dijo arrodillada a su lado.

La abuela mira a la chica Ranma y luego a su bisnieta. "Shampoo, creo que el yerno no está bromeando" Le decía.

"Lleva varios días así. Que te hizo pensar eso?" Le responde sarcásticamente.

"Abuela, ya que es la hora del almuerzo. Que le parece si vamos a comer afuera?" Le propone la pelirroja.

"Yerno, eso me encantaría" Dice la abuela con las mejillas coloradas.

"Bisabuela, ya basta!" Protesta Shampoo.

"Lo siento, niña. Pero se ve que el yerno nos quiere a ambas…Bueno así somos las mujeres de mi familia. Ja ja ja ja" Presume Cologne.

A la joven amazona no le pareció gracioso. Y en lugar de almorzar, fue a tomar un bañó. Ranma se puso de pie y le dice. "Shampoo, quieres que vaya contigo? Yo también debo bañarme" La proposición de la chica de la trenza, hizo a Shampoo ponerse más roja que el cabello de la pelirroja.

La joven solo se rió algo nerviosa y se fue al baño. Una vez en la tina, Shampoo se sentó a meditar un poco el comportamiento de Ranma.

Analizaba el lado bueno…Ranma estaba enamorado de ella, y no quería a ninguna otra chica. El lado malo: Estaba enamorado de la su bisabuela también y no veía problema en quedarse con ambas…lo que hacía a la muchacho sentir nauseas. Entonces recordó el día en el parque, en el que el chico Saotome le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo que la hizo pensar en qué había pasado antes de eso…Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. "El Perfume Genético!" Y salió en toalla del baño.

Corrió hacia el mueble donde guardó el cofre y leyó el papel una vez más…No decía nada sobre posibles efectos, pero tampoco podía creer que Ranma se enamoró de la abuela seriamente. Luego se aparece la chica Ranma, cargando a la anciana en brazos. "Shampoo. La abuela y yo vamos a darnos un baño…" Shampoo puso una expresión como si se le revolviera el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Se pone de pie y les dice con tono muy serio. "Bisabuela ven aquí! Tengo algo que mostrarte. Ranma! Tú sube al baño" La anciana se baja de los brazos de la chica y se para en la mesa junto a Shampoo.

"Ay hija, no creerías que fue en serio lo del baño? Ja ja" Bromeó la anciana.

"La broma no me pareció graciosa, bisabuela" Y cambian el tema. "Mira esto" Y le enseña el frasco.

"Ah pero si es mi cofre de pociones. Dime, ya lo usaste?" Le pregunta la amazona mayor.

"De hecho, si y quisiera que me dijeras, cuál es el verdadero efecto que tiene este perfume" Le dice mostrándole la etiqueta del frasco.

"Hmm….Perfume Genético?" Y se queda pensando por un momento. "Ya recordé! Shampoo, esta es la poción que usaste en el yerno?" Le pregunta sonando preocupada.

"Si, esa es. Y leí las indagaciones pero, en el papel decía que ignoraría a cualquier otra mujer. No entiendo por qué Ranma parece estar enamorado de ti también" Le explica confundida.

"Si leíste las indicaciones, por qué lo usaste, Shampoo?" Se alarma la anciana. "Si decía que la persona rociada con él sería atraída por la genética de esa persona!"

Shampoo golpea su cabeza en señal de recordar algo y dice. "Esa fue la única parte del papel que no entendí"

"Shampoo has cometido un grave error. Este perfume se fabrica, esencialmente con sangre. No importa de quien se trate. Sea hombre o mujer se enamorará perdidamente de la persona del sexo opuesto, que halla hecho el perfume. Es una poción muy útil, pero aún más aterradora. Ya que la victima será cautivada por la esencia vital de la sangre, lo que quiere decir que un hombre, como en el caso del yerno, se enamorará de la mujer que halla creado el perfume, como de todas las mujeres de la misma familia que estén cerca de él!" Concluye, muy preocupada.

"Shampoo. Tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre…el yerno me ama a mi, tanto como a ti, ahora!" Y la joven se desploma en su silla.

"Bisabuela, Ranma lleva días así. Que pasa si quiere casarse con las dos. Cómo se revierte el efecto?" Pregunta con angustia en la voz.

"Pues, yo nunca encontré un antídoto…" Confiesa la anciana.

"De que hablas?" Pregunta la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

Cologne pone una mirada sumamente seria, y le cuenta a la joven lo que sabe sobre el perfume. "Recuerdo, cuando yo misma use el perfume. Mi situación era distinta, porque ya no tenía a mi madre y tampoco tuve a mi hija. En ese entonces era la una mujer de mi línea sanguínea…" Y prosigue a relatar. "En uno de mis viajes de entrenamiento, conocí a un joven luchador y me enamoré. Quise que se fijara en mí y usé el perfume. Estuvimos juntos por un tiempo pero llegó el momento de regresar a mi aldea, y como él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme y casarse conmigo. No pude llevarlo a al aldea. Pero seguía bajo los efectos del perfume, y cada día se volvía más loco por mi…En realidad no podía culparlo. Ja ja" Alardea un poco.

"No te vallas del tema, quieres?" Interrumpe Shampoo.

"Bueno él me siguió en mi viaje de regreso, Y aún no tenia el antídoto. Es más, como ves, el frasco no lo tiene escrito. Entones supuse que no había cura…" Y la joven interrumpe otra vez.

"Pero no te casaste con él. Cómo lograste que te dejara?" Pregunta curiosamente.

"Pues veras…Antes de llegar a la aldea, no tuve elección y….tuve que encargarme de él" Asiendo una terrible insinuación. (No tan terrible para una amazona.)

Luego hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Shampoo pensó que esto, ya era el colmo. "Bisabuela! No voy a matar a Ranma!" Le gritó poniéndose de pie otra vez.

En ese momento. Ranma baja convertido en hombre con la toalla en el cuello. "Ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas…que les parece si damos un paseo?" Y coloca una mano en el hombro de cada una.

A la joven amazona ya no le parecía tan agradable, ver a Ranma en ese estado. Sabiendo que mientras estuviera enamorado de ella, también lo estaría de su abuela.

El joven insistió y luego de que Shampoo se vistiera, todos se fueron al parque de día de campo. Mientras caminaban, la abuela le dice a Shampoo en el oído. "Que piensas hacer ahora, querida nieta?"

Y ella considera. "No voy a matar a Ranma! Y si mejor de mato a ti?" Le responde exagerando.

"Niña! Recuerda que soy tu bisabuela, y tu maestra!" La regaña.

Shampoo creyó que iba a enloquecer y dice. "Lo siento, bisabuela. No lo dije en serio. Pero no sé que hacer…Me rehúso a dejar que Ranma se quede como está!" Y agrega. "Crees que quiero, que el día que me case con él le pregunten. *_Ranma aceptas a Shampoo y a su bisabuela por esposas?*_ Y él responda, que si?"

"Shampoo te estás volviendo paranoica, conserva la calma. Ya encontraras la solución" Le dice la mujer de cabello blanco.

"Acérquense, aquí hay un buen lugar!" Dice Ranma, y se sientan junto a un árbol.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo parque. Estaba Ryoga, perdido otra vez y ve a Ranma y a las amazonas juntos. "Ryoga! Tanto tiempo…" Lo saluda Ukyo por la espalda.

"Ukyo! Que estás haciendo por aquí?" Pregunta sorprendido.

"He seguido a Ranma, desde que salí de clases, hasta que él salió del restaurante. Y ahora voy a encargarme de esa tramposa de Shampoo!" Dice muy metida en sus pensamientos. "Solo obsérvame!" Y se acerca a los demás. Ryoga solo la miraba irse.

"Abre la boca, Ranma" Dice la joven amazona, dándole de comer a su prometido, mientras come con gusto.

En un momento Cologne presintió problemas y quiso dejar a los jóvenes solos. "Shampoo quédate con el yerno. Los dejaré solos por un momento, esta bien?" Y los deja.

"Ahora me las pagaras, Shampoo!" Los sorprende la joven Kuonji. Y los ataca con la espátula, separándolos.

"Tú otra vez?" Dice la joven.

"Prepárate Shampoo. Quiero que vuelvas a Ranma a como estaba antes!" Le grita.

"Yo también quiero lo mismo, pero pelea si quieres. Adelante!" La desafía a la cocinera japonesa. "Ranma déjanos solas"

"Si, iré a buscar a la abuela" La respuesta hace que Shampoo se incline hacia el piso. Y comienza la pelea entre las chicas.

Ryoga pierde a Ranma de vista, y se acerca para ver a las chicas en su pleito. Por momentos las dos se veían igualadas. Shampoo le arrojó los palillos que estaban sobre el mantel. Así, hizo que Ukyo tirará las tres espátulas que tenia en la mano.

Rápidamente Shampoo saca un arma oculta, como las de Mouse. Un cuchillo tan largo que parecía espada. Entonces Su oponente desenvaina su espátula gigante y forcejean un poco.

La una contra la otra, no parecían ceder, hasta que Ukyo la hace dar un paso atrás, y golpea con fuerza contra el arma de la amazona. Cuando da el segundo golpe, Shampoo salta y pega con tanta fuerza que la espátula queda encajada en el tronco del árbol, de manera horizontal haciendo una especie de piso en el que la joven de ojos carmesí aterriza. "Creo que gané! Ahora me voy a ocupar de Ranma"

"Lo sabia! Admite que le hiciste algo, a mi pobre Ranma!" Le dice Ukyo, señalándola con el dedo. "Di la verdad, Shampoo!"

"Si usé una poción con él, pero haré lo que sea con tal de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes!" Contesta la joven china. "Tengo que irme, Zàijiàn!" Y salta de la espátula, corriendo por los alrededores, buscando a Ranma y su abuela.

"Eso no se vio lindo desde allá" Aparece Ryoga, que había visto todo.

"Te estás burlando?" Le pregunta Kuonji algo enojada. Se pone de pie y trata de jalar su arma, pero estaba atascada en el tronco.

"Solo digo, que esa chica es fuerte. Viendo que ambas se pelean por Ranma, ella debe ser un contrincante fuerte" Le decía Ryoga, como un sabelotodo. "Déjame a mi" Le dice, y sujetando la espátula con ambas manos, el muchacho la quita del árbol y se la entrega a su dueña.

"Entiendo que esta situación sea indiferente para ti, Ryoga. Claro, porque Akane esta sola, y disponible" Como si lo regañara.

"Al menos te ayudé con tu arma" Contesta él.

"Gran cosa!….Eres un despistado" Se queja en voz baja.

"Oye, Ukyo" Le llama la atención.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta ella.

"Me perdí camino a la casa de Akane, y llegué hasta aquí. Podrías ayudarme?" Le dice con cara de que nada malo pasó.

La muchacha suspira, en señal de cansancio. En parte, por todas las que Shampoo la hizo pasar ese día. Entonces cambio la cara y acompaño a Hibiki, al dojo.

Shampoo encontró a Ranma. Él y la anciana estaban, cara a cara, uno cerca del otro, sentados sobre el mantel del día de campo…La joven mal interpretó todo y abofeteo a Ranma en el rostro. "Que crees que haces, Ranma?" Le pregunta, creyendo que iba a besar a la anciana.

"Por qué me golpeaste, Shampoo?" Dice con la mano en el golpe.

"Ranma reacciona! No puedes estar enamorado de mi bisabuela. Sé que es por el perfume. Reacciona, Por favor Ranma!" Dice sintiéndose frustrada.

El chico de la trenza se para frente a ella y coloca sus manos en los hombros de la joven. "Shampoo…Mírame" Dice.

Y la abuela lo toma por sorpresa. "Yerno. Tú, mírame" Lo hace voltearse y la anciana abre un posillo de pimienta frente a él.

Al tomarlo de sorpresa, Ranma inhala una gran cantidad de pimienta. Tapándole la nariz por completo. El chico comenzó a estornudar furiosamente, sin control.

"Bisabuela, que le hiciste?" Pregunta Shampoo, desconociendo el propósito de la mujer amazona.

"Es una teoría, pero vale la pena intentarlo…" Responde la vieja. Y ambas ven a Ranma de un lado al otro, estornudando sin parar.

"Pero…de que se trata?" Dice la chica.

"Bueno, la nariz del yerno esta tapada con pimienta. Y no dejará de estornudar hasta que su nariz quede limpia" Dice ella. "Yo te dejaré con él e iré a casa. Luego dime como salió todo" Dice y se va dejando a Shampoo con las palabras en la boca.

"Y ahora, que hago? En que me ayudará esto?" Se pregunta la muchacha. Viendo a Ranma estornudando sin parar, hasta que su cabeza se sacudió tanto que cayo mareado al piso. "Ranma!" Y corre a ver si está bien.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" Dice medio mareado, mientras Shampoo le levanta la cabeza del piso.

"Ranma. Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a fijar en mi bisabuela, no te hubiera rociado con ese perfume" Le dice, abrazándolo.

"Suficiente Shampoo, ya estoy bien" Le responde. La chica lo suelta y se sientan en el césped.

"Ranma, no quieres comprometerte con mi bisabuela, verdad?...Dime que ya recobraste el sentido!" Le pide al muchacho.

"Por supuesto que no. Ya estoy como antes" Le contesta y Shampoo sonríe.

"De verdad, Ranma?" Y el chico le sonríe.

* * *

Luego de ese día en el parque. Ranma caminaba por la calle, con Shampoo siguiéndolo detrás, sin decir nada. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y entonces…Ranma se detuvo sin voltear. "Shampoo" Y la joven lo mira. "Quiero que sepas….Que recuerdo todo lo que pasó, durante estos últimos días…"

"Todo?" Se pregunta ella.

"Si, así es. Y sé que fuiste tú…" Hace una pausa pero no deja que la joven hable. "Fue agradable al principio…"

La linda chica se queda en silencio, y lo escucha atentamente. "Luego, sentí eso que sentí por ti…por…la abuela" Dice con un poco de desagrado. Como el que sentía Shampoo. "Estoy molesto por lo que paso, muy molesto en serio" Y se da vuelta a verla.

Al hacerlo, la chica china no se veía contenta. Tampoco tenia porqué estarlo, pero le sonrió de todos modos al verlo de regreso a la normalidad. Ranma le dijo una y otra vez, como detestaba que la amazona jugara así con él. Pero llegó un momento en el que sus pensamientos se mezclaban.

Primero pensaba en lo desagradable que fue estar bajo el control de ese perfume cuando veía a la abuela. Luego, en su cabeza recordaba los momentos con Shampoo…que fueron los que si le gustaron. Solo que no se lo reconoció a la joven de ojos carmesí. Al pensar en esos momentos, Ranma se sonrojó. Shampoo lo nota y se pregunta el por qué.

El joven Saotome vuelva a dar la vuelta, para no mirarla a la cara, al momento de decir lo siguiente. "Quiero, intentarlo…"

"Intentar que, Ranma?" Le pregunta ella.

"Quiero…intentar ser tu prometido, bajo mi propia decisión…" El joven estaba a punto de sudar y se puso muy nervioso.

Por un momento creyó que Shampoo se arrojaría hacia él gratando de felicidad. Encogió los hombros y cerro los ojos, pero la chica de cabello largo no hizo lo que él espectaba. "Lo dices en serio…?" Preguntó la joven, creyendo que estaba soñando. Un segundo luego, confió en que Ranma decía la verdad…aunque fuera difícil para él admitirlo. Entonces en un tono dulce dijo…"Es tarde…" Colocándose a su lado, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. Después, cuando levanta la mirada y si lo mira. Ve la cara completamente colorada, de Ranma, y continua. "Vamos juntos a casa, si?" Y sonríe cerrando los ojos.

Ranma la mira, y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, que Shampoo no alcanzó a ver, pero que estaba ahí. Suavemente, la chica rodea el brazo del chico de trenza con los suyos, y el muchacho se estremece hasta la punta de su trenza.

Caminan juntos hasta llegar al Café del Gato. Cuando llegan, Mouse sale desde adentro del restaurante, corriendo frente a ellos, queriendo atacar al joven de ojos azules. "Ranma, no dejaré que te cases con Shampoo!" Grita el atolondrado.

Ranma y Shampoo se separan, dejándolo pasar. Mouse cae de cabeza en un balde y se convierte en pato. Ignorándolo, los chicos entran al restaurante…"Ranma tengo una sorpresa para ti, acompáñame" Y lo lleva hacia la escalera.

"Ya regresaron…que bueno. Espero que no hallan tenido problemas" Dice Cologne. "El yerno, ya esta bien?" Pregunta.

"Velo por ti misma…" Dice Shampoo contenta. Y todos, excepto Mouse…comprobaron que Ranma, era el mismo de siempre. La linda chica le insiste al muchacho en que la siga. Subiendo las escaleras, Shampoo abre una puerta dejando ver un cuarto. "A partir de ahora….esta es tu habitación, Ranma…Te gusta?"

El joven entra y le echa un vistazo. Encontrando agradable su propio espacio. La vista de la ventana era hacia la calle que esta detrás del Neko Hanten. Por lo tanto se cuarto estaría en frente al de Shampoo. Luego ve en los cajones de la cómoda y se encuentra con toda su ropa guardad y ordenada. "Que hace mi ropa aquí?...Si mi equipaje…." Y la muchacha lo interrumpe.

"Olvidaste tu equipaje hace unos día, antes del asunto del perfume. Lo encontré detrás de las escaleras, ayer por la noche y pensé en hacerte una habitación…" Agrega. "Para persuadirte un poco más, acomodé toda tu ropa en los cajones. Pero esto fue antes de saber que tú decidirías quedarte" Aclara al final.

"Muy bien, yerno" Aparece la abuela en la puerta. "Parece que ahora el restaurante es tu casa…bienvenido" Y le sonríe.

"De acuerdo…pero quiero la llave de la puerta!" Dice Ranma, anticipándose.

Shampoo juega con él y dice. "De nada te serviría….Puedo entrar por la ventana"

"Qué?" Se preocupa Ranma.

"Era una broma…" Y se ríe agitando las manos en el aire. "Ahora, sobre el compromiso….Ranma" Y ahí Ranma se pone nervioso otra vez y dice.

"Sobre eso…quiero que hablemos de algunas cosas, antes" Y la mira de cerca.

Shampoo le responde…"Mañana, podremos hablar de lo que tú quieras!" Y se acerca a él. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Ranma. Wo ai ni!" Y lo abraza con de costumbre.

"Iré a hacer la cena..." Dice la bisabuela y se va, dejándolos solos.

Una vez solos Ranma le dice a Shampoo. "Sobre ese perfume…." Captando su atención. "Me has hecho cosas terribles antes, Shampoo. Pero me dejas sorprendido…Es la primera vez que te arrepientes de ello…"

Shampoo se queda curiosa mirándolo, y parpadea. "Tú sabes…En el parque cuando dijiste que de saber lo que podías causar no hubieras usado ese raro perfume…" Dice él, dándose cuenta de que cada vez, llegaba a conocerla un poco más. Y sin decirlo en voz alta, pensaba que también le gustaba un poco más…

**Hola lectores!**

**He batido mi record, escribiendo el capitulo más largo de la historia hasta ahora. Espero que no se hayan aburrido de lo largo que fue. Ranma y Shampoo más cerca que nunca. Ahora viven juntos y el chico de la trenza está seguro de que siente algo fuerte por la amazona. Tratará de ocultarlo, o de decírselo? Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo… **

**No puedo esperar por el review de mi amigo "David156". A quien, por si todavía esta de viaje. Le mando saludos a California! Es un gusto para mi, que tengas el tiempo de leer "Un largo camino" Desde L. A. California =) Muchas gracias. **

**Tambien saludo a "LnaRanma", un amigo que hice en YouTube. Fan de la pareja RanmaxShampoo, y nuevo lector de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y sigas comentando!**

**En el siguiente episodio, Mouse no tiene lugar en la casa desde que Ranma llegó para quedarse. Parece que se distanciara por un tiempo de la familia Tendo. Mouse toma la decisión de regresar a China finalmente…pero eso no significa que se halla dado por vencido. Ya volveremos a ver al joven pato.**

**Mientras que él se va, nuevos personajes llegan desde china. Serán buenos o malos? Como sea, no serás los últimos que viajen de China a Japón para conocer a Ranma…**

"**No dejen de seguir esta interesante historia. Hasta entonces!"**


	17. El jardín de la desgracia

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Por fin, la joven amazona logró conseguir lo que más quería. Tener al chico de la trenza viviendo con ella, la hacia muy feliz. Se podía decir que ya no le hacía falta nada, pero…no todo lo que brilla es oro.

"Ja ja ja….buenos días, Ranma!" Lo despierta Mouse, entrando a la habitación y mojando al chico con un balde de agua.

El chico transformado, salta de la cama. "Aahhh Mouse, por qué hiciste eso?" Grita enojado/a. Toma un cajón y lo golpea en la cabeza. "Ven acá…te daré tu merecido!" Ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto, atacándose uno al otro.

Ranma le daba golpe tras golpe. Mouse lo atacó con sus cuchillos, la pelirroja le responde con una patada voladora frente al pasillo. El chico pato da un paso hacia atrás, al borde de las escaleras, y le lanza a su adversaria una granada que estalla con éxito sobre esta…Entre la tos que le provocó el humo, la muchacha logra darle un certero golpe en la cara a Mouse. Haciendo que este retrocediera y cayera por dichas escaleras. "Ja ja…Te lo advertí. Ja ja ja!" Se regodeaba la pelirroja. Entonces sale Shampoo por la puerta de su habitación, un poco somnolienta. Preguntándose que pasaba…

"Hola, Shampoo. Qué tal dormiste?" Saluda Ranma contento/a de ganarle al joven de gafas.

La joven bosteza suavemente y lo mira. "Ranma, por qué estás convertido en mujer? Y por qué estás sucio, además"

"Fue un accidente, estoy bien" Le responde mirando hacia abajo por las escaleras, donde estaba Mouse, mareado y con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Si tu lo dices" Cambia de tema. "Iré a prepararte el desayuno. Por qué no te das una ducha?" Le recomienda la linda china mientras baja las escaleras. Al llegar hasta abajo pasa por encima del joven pato, pisándole la espalda.

"Aay!" Se queja él.

"Mouse, ya te he dicho que no quiero que duermas frente a las escaleras!...Interrumpes el paso" Dice Shampoo, retándolo. Ranma, bajaba justo detrás de ella. Y también pisa al chico…Claro, que la chica de la trenza lo hizo a propósito, como burlándose de él. **(N/A: **En la casa del restaurante. Las habitaciones están arriba y el baño se encuentra abajo, en un cuarto que da a un patio trasero.**)**

Mientras tanto, en el baño. Ranma se sacaba la ropa sucia con polvo y abre la ducha, como su prometida le sugirió. Al contacto con el agua caliente, el joven vuelve a la normalidad. Se seca el cabello, pero entonces se da cuenta de que no trajo ropa limpia consigo para vestirse…

En la cocina, Shampoo hacía el desayuno. Cuando aparece su bisabuela. "Buenos días niña. Pensé que eras tú, la que estaba en el baño…" Le dice.

"No, es Ranma. Debe estar duchándose" Responde mientras cocina.

"Ya veo" Responde ella. "Deja que termine con el desayuno. Por qué no vas y te cambias?" Sugiere al ver a su nieta en pijamas.

La joven se mira vestida para dormir y se ríe un poco. "Tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme, gracias" Dice, dejando a su abuela en la cocina. Y sube a su cuarto, a vestirse.

En ese momento Ranma sale del baño, cubriéndose con una toalla, y también sube por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. "Por qué no traje mi ropa?…Ahora tengo que subir por ella" Se queja del fastidio. (Su principal preocupación era que, ahora vivía en una casa de mujeres.) En lo que Ranma se tardó, por vigilar que no hubiera nadie que lo viera salir del baño sin ropa, Shampoo ya había terminado de vestirse. Y al salir de su cuarto, vio al chico en toallas caminando por el pasillo.

"Ranma!" Se sorprendió. "Qué haces así en el pasillo?" Pregunta ella sin cubrirse el rostro. Eso sí, un poco ruborizada.

Ahí es cuando entra Mouse y ve a Ranma casi desnudo frente a la amazona. "Qué haces pervertido? Esta es la razón por la que viniste a esta casa?" Grita furioso.

"Qué te pasa? No digas tonterías, no sabía que ella estaba aquí!" Protesta Saotome, y los dos comienzan a pelear otra vez. Luego de darse un par de golpes entre ellos. Shampoo detiene la pelea, golpeando al chico de lentes con un mazo de madera en la cabeza.

"Chicos, el desayuno está listo!" Les avisa Cologne desde la sala.

"Shampoo, por qué? Debiste golpearlo a él, no a mi!" Protesta Mouse, como un niño pequeño.

"Eso no es cierto Mouse…Esta es la casa de Ranma ahora, y puede hacer lo que quiera! Lo has entendido?" Lo reta a su amigo. "Ahora vete, que el desayuno está listo!" Finaliza, y Mouse se va del corredor de las habitaciones sin decir nada.

"Oye…Shampoo…" Dice Ranma, lentamente queriendo disculparse. La chica lo mira con una sonrisa. El rostro del joven Saotome se torna rojo por completo y corre hacia su habitación. "Perdón!...No lo hice a propósito!" Grita alejándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Ranma, date prisa! El desayuno está listo!" Le dejó dicho la joven.

En su cuarto, Ranma terminaba de vestirse. Mientras meditaba en su cabeza…"_De haber sido Akane me hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas, y golpeado sin parar_…_Aunque pensándolo bien. Shampoo ya me ha visto así, anteriormente_" Y se dice en voz alta. "No cabe duda de que la diferencia entre ellas es grande…" Segundos después baja a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, Shampoo tenía un balde vacío junto a su silla. "Shampoo. Ya le diste de comer a Mouse?" Pregunta la vieja.

Y su nieta asiente con la cabeza. Viendo al pato atado en la cocina, terminando de tragar un trozo de pescado. Al terminar de comer, el chico de la trenza toma su valija y se va al colegio. Cologne mira a su nieta y le dice que vaya por el pato, para que las ayude en el restaurante.

Mouse es convertido en hombre y es mandado a limpiar las mesas, antes de que los clientes empiecen a llegar.

* * *

Camino a la secundaria Furinkan, Ranma no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo estilo de vida. Acompañado de dos amazonas chinas, y con Shampoo, ahora, como prometida formal…eso llenaba a Ranma de dudas, pero también pensaba que era mejor que estar en la casa de los Tendo, sintiéndose todo el tiempo asfixiado por su por su padre y Soun. Y mientras más lo pensaba…el chico reconocía que desde hacía tiempo, Shampoo dejaba de parecerle una molestia. Era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Al llegar al colegio, se encontró con Akane en la puerta. El muchacho intentó saludarla, y ella fingió no verlo. Camino a la entrada, la alcanzo con la mano. "Espera, Akane!" Y la joven se da vuelta.

"Hola, Ranma…" Contestó vagamente.

"Podemos hablar, un momento?" Le pregunta él. La joven lo mira por un segundo y se queda parada, dejándolo hablar. "Dime una cosa…"

Akane esperaba que le preguntara sobre ella, pero en cambio. El muchacho le pregunta sobre su padre, el panda. La joven frunció las cejas y le contestó que su tío estaba triste y algo enojado. Y que no sabía donde estaba, ya que ella no le dijo nada sobre él y Shampoo. "Y sobre el compromiso?...él dijo algo sobre eso?" Pregunta Ranma, y se adelanta a agregar algo más. "Quiero decir, ya sé que debe ser eso por lo que está molesto. Pero, como se encuentra?"

"El tío Genma piensa que se quedará en la calle. Y te hecha la culpa por eso" Al responder eso, Ranma se queja. "Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no lo echaremos de la casa…" Y dice algo que hace al chico pensar seriamente. "Recuerda Ranma, que el tío y tú, se quedaban en la casa por el compromiso. Qué crees que tu papá pueda hacer ahora que tú y yo no…" El joven de la trenza la interrumpe.

"Ya lo sé..,y es por eso que quiero pedirte que le den más tiempo para que se quede con ustedes. Solo hasta que hable con él, esta bien?" Le dice serio.

"Ranma, que piensas hacer? No llevaras al tío a vivir al restaurante, verdad?" Pregunta Akane preocupada.

"No. Además, ni siquiera sabe que estoy viviendo ahí. Tampoco creo que el quiera quedarse" Le responde. "No sé como hablaré con él" Se preocupó un poco.

Suena el timbre de la escuela, y ambos entran al salón. La clase avanzó sin problemas, hasta que un Ranma distraído fue castigado y sacado del aula. Luego del próximo timbre, los chicos salieron y Akane acompañada de Ukyo fueron con el chico Saotome al patio.

Allí los tres charlaron un rato…Kuonji sacó el tema de la estadía de Ranma en el Neko Hanten, insistiéndole que se fuera a vivir con ella pero él se negó.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Ranma estaba intentando ser el prometido formal de Shampoo, y sabía que Ukyo no lo aceptaría, por eso le dificultaba decírselo. Por otra parte, tampoco quería que Akane se enfadara, pero ignorante como siempre sobre los sentimientos de la chica, creyó que ella no lo tomaría tal mal como su otra amiga. Por el momento, Ranma decidió no decir nada…sino que esperaría a estar asolas con ellas. Tal vez en el restaurante de okonomiyaki de Ukyo.

Cuándo?...No estaba seguro.

De la nada, una carta le cae a Ranma en la cabeza. Era de Kuno Tatewaki, que lo citaba a duelo en el patio. Antes de finalizar el recreo. "Por qué querrá pelear ahora?" Se preguntó irritado. Los tres se levantaron de sus lugares, y fueron a ver a Kuno.

Allí parado en medio del césped, estaba el chico de la espada de madera. Parado como una estatua, que al ver las tres sombras de los chicos, salió de su postura militar. "Ranma Saotome. Que sorpresa encontrarte…" Saluda cortésmente.

"Sorpresa? Si acabas de invitarme a través de esta carta!" Discute el joven, que arroja la nota al piso frente a los pies de su superior. **(N/A: **No nombro a Kuno "superior" porque sea superior a Ranma, cosa que no es verdad. Sino porque es de un grado superior en la escuela…Probablemente fue una aclaración sin importancia pero, por si las dudas…**)**

"Muy bien Kuno. Dime a que me trajiste hasta aquí?" Pregunta Ranma.

"Me han llegado rumores de que tú y Akane Tendo, han dejado de ser conjugues…Por lo tanto, he tomado esto, como una oportunidad para romper con su compromiso. Y solo lo lograré…derrotándote, Ranma!" Explica Tatewaki. "Así que…En guardia!" Y se prepara con la espada.

Ranma espera el ataque. Kuno lanza su primer golpe, y su contrincante salta para evadirlo. Al contacto de su espada con el suelo, el estudiante de Kendo se queda quieto en su lugar, el chico de la trenza aterriza con los pies sobre el arma y se acerca a su oponente para decirle algo cara a cara. "Oye Kuno. Que crees? No hace falta romper el compromiso...mejor será que dejes de hacer el ridículo, amigo" Este comentario enoja al muchacho, que con todas sus fuerzas levanta su espada con Ranma encima de ella. Al llegar al punto más alto con el arma de madera, el joven Saotome da otro salto, se sujeta de la espada y da una patada, que Kuno logra esquivar. (Para sorpresa de Ranma) Pero aunque haya evadido el golpe. Se confió más de la cuenta y el chico le quitó su espada, le dio dos golpes en el pecho y lo terminó con una patada en la cara.

Tatewaki cayó al piso, con la marca del pie de Ranma en su rostro, sin decir una palabra. Aún estaba consiente, pero no pensó en la derrota…estaba muy ocupado pensando en las previas palabras del joven de la trenza.

"Bien hecho, Ranma!" Festejó Ukyo. Mientras que Akane ni se molestó.

"Vaya tontería, Kuno siempre encuentra una oportunidad para molestar" Se queja la chica de pelo corto. De repente, el chico que se encontraba derribado en el piso, se pone de pie.

Ranma y Ukyo se quedan solo mirando, ya que Kuno se posicionó detrás de la joven Tendo. El muchacho le cubrió el rostro con rosas rojas y le dijo. "Akane, mi amor. No debes perder el tiempo con este perdedor…acepta estas rosas, como una invitación a nuestro próximo encuentro" Tanto la chica como el joven Saotome se enojaron, pero fue ella quien tomó las rosas, se las lanzo por encima de la cabeza y le da un golpe tan fuerte que el chico desaparece en el cielo. "

"Perdedor? Qué se cree este loco?" Protesta Ranma cruzado de brazos.

"No puede ser…Kuno!" Gruñe la muchacha. "Ay! Ya me tiene harta!"Igual de amargada que Saotome…

* * *

En ese momento, pero en el Café del Gato, estaban Shampoo y Mouse hablando cerca de la mesada. Mientras todos los clientes comían y ellos aprovechaban para descansar. Claro que, estaban hablando de Ranma y el chico pato no disimulaba estar bastante molesto y celoso. "Shampoo, tienes que pensar…Por qué Ranma quiere vivir contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Él solo te va a lastimar!" Objeta él.

"Escucha lo que dices, Mouse! Ranma no es capaz, ni quiere hacerme daño, él no es así" Contesta la joven, a los ataques de su compañero. "Y para que lo sepas, Ranma está conmigo, porque me quiere. Y además él y yo vamos a casarnos muy pronto. Es normal que vivamos juntos" Agrega con confianza.

El muchacho estruja una servilleta en sus manos y le pregunta…"Shampoo. Me imagino que llevaras a Ranma a China…A la aldea, para ser preciso, verdad?" Al preguntar sospechosamente, la amazona ya se dio cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Dejó de secar el vaso que tenía en su mano, y miro a Mouse fijamente como si se empezara a preocupar. "Imagina a un hombre como Ranma, viviendo en una aldea donde mandan las mujeres" Y hace un silencio, algo prolongado. "Tú sabes, también como yo, que en Niuketzu está prohibido que los hombres se revelen ante a las amazonas, diciendo ser más fuertes que ellas. Tampoco están permitidos los combates entre hombres dentro del territorio…" Y hace a Shampoo reflexionar. "Ranma es un presumido, machista, arrogante a quien le encanta pelear. Y en la aldea, un hombre como él, solo causa problemas. No solo eso, también será un problema para ti. Porque como esposa tendrás que castigarlo, antes que las amazonas lo hagan en tu lugar…No creo que Ranma te quiera tanto como para vivir allí el resto de su vida acatando lo que tú digas. Sometiéndose a una comunidad de mujeres guerreras" Agrega confiado. "Acéptalo Shampoo. Ranma no encajará en ese lugar. Y tú no podrías soportar la vergüenza, y deshonra que eso significaría para ti!" Con total seriedad.

En ese momento Cologne, que escuchaba a los jóvenes desde la cocina, salió para servir unos platos. Los entregó a la mesa y se acercó a los chicos. Por su parte, Mouse continuaba con su monologo…"Tú te mereces algo mejor que Ranma, Shampoo. Y yo soy muy diferente a él…" Al mismo tiempo, Shampoo y su abuela se miraban la una a la otra, como ignorándolo. El muchacho voltea a ver a su amada amazona, la toma de las manos y se acerca a ella. "Sabes que viviría el resto de mi vida haciendo todo lo que me pidas, Shampoo. Haría lo que sea para hacerte feliz, cualquier cosa!"

El joven recibe un fuerte golpe, inesperado, en la cabeza. Seguido escucha…"Lo que me haría feliz, es que te pongas a trabajar, Mouse!" El chico se coloca sus gafas y descubre que era Cologne, a quien estaba sujetando con sus manos.

Mouse da un pequeño grito, y la abuela lo golpea una vez más. "Do…A dónde se fue, Shampoo?" Pregunta confundido, masajeando su cabeza.

"Le dije que tenía entregas que hacer, y se fue mientras me hablabas…" Y el muchacho la interrumpe.

"Por qué se fue? Si estaba hablando con ella…no con usted, anciana inoportuna!" Gruñe él.

La anciana lo golpea por tercera vez y le dice, sin llamar la atención. "No te quejes. Shampoo está ocupada, y tú también deberías estarlo, Mouse. A trabajar!" Le ordena al perezoso chico.

Mouse levantaba los platos de una mesa mientras, al mismo tiempo, criticaba a Ranma en su mente. "_No permitiré que Ranma me quite a Shampoo. Hasta ahora todo lo que hice ha fallado, tengo que descubrir la forma definitiva en que pueda alejarlo de ella para siempre_…._Eso es! Algo que le demuestre a Shampoo que no deben estar juntos_..._pero, qué?_" Y entonces recuerda, haber despertado al chico de la trenza con un balde de agua fría. Y ya sabemos el resultado…Es ese momento, Mouse encontró la forma en que a Shampoo jamás se le permitiría casarse con el chico de la trenza, victima de Jusenkyo. "_El único problema, es que no cuento con los recursos necesarios para que eso suceda! _(Era su mayor preocupación)"

"No importa! Descubriré el modo, cueste lo que cueste…JA JA JA JA" La última frase, la pronunció en voz muy alta. Y mientras reía las personas a su alrededor lo miran pensando que se había vuelto loco…

La abuela, le gritó diciéndole que se callara y trabajara en silencio. Golpeándolo con su bastón…...Por cuarta vez!

* * *

Una hora más tarde. Shampoo terminó con las entregas. Lo que, para ella significaba, estar libre de trabajo e ir a buscar a Ranma a la escuela. Fue con su bicicleta a toda velocidad, pero sintió la presencia de alguien que la estaba siguiendo, y frenó en el camino.

La joven estaba alerta, preparada para un ataque, en cualquier momento. Luego de esperar unos cuantos segundos sin acción alguna, montó su vehiculo nuevamente y antes de comenzar a pedalear…una gran sombra sospechosa salta sobre ella, y la cubre con una especie de arena de color verde.

Shampoo llevo su mano a su cabello para sentir la textura de esa, sustancia, si se quiere. Dándose cuenta de que no era arena. En ese momento escucho unas risas burlonas desde las alturas…"Quien anda ahí?" Grita desafiante y salta de su bicicleta. Al mismo tiempo en que sus pies tocan el suelo, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que la misteriosa sombra, estaba posada sobre un tejado, y no solo eso…la sombra se duplico, dejando ver dos siluetas femeninas.

"Quienes son?" Pregunta Shampoo. Al no obtener respuesta, se lanzo sobre el tejado y las sombras se dividieron en direcciones opuestas…Una de ellas sacó una botella y cuando tuvo a la amazona a una distancia cercana, la empapó con el contenido, de pies a cabeza.

La muchacha se sorprendió, al ver que no se convirtió en gata. "Es agua caliente!" Dice, impresionada. Al mismo tiempo, nota como el polvo o arena que la cubría hasta entonces, al contacto con el agua caliente, empezaba a derretirse tomando una consistencia viscosa.

Para ese entonces las sombras se habían ido. Shampoo se preguntaba quienes eran y qué querían…baja la mirada, y encuentra un sobre de semillas, con una inscripción en chino. Al leerla encontró el nombre del lugar, de donde provenían esas semillas (**Yokusai**)...entonces descubrió la identidad de las sombras. Al alejar el sobre de su rostro, la amazona noto que no podía enderezar su brazo (que se congeló en su postura anterior. _Doblado_.)

Preocupada por cualquiera que sea el motivo, por el que la buscaban, la amazona bajó del techo. Pero la mezcla viscosa, que se produjo al mojar la sustancia que la cubría, se comenzó a expandir rápidamente, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Quedando inmóvil al costado de su vehiculo…

A todo esto, Ranma había salido de la escuela. Queriendo hablar con su amiga Ukyo, pero se había ido temprano para abrir su negocio, y no pudo alcanzarla. Caminando hacia el Neko Hanten, encontró a Mouse gritando su nombre frente a las rejas, cerradas, de Furinkan. "Ranma! Déjenme entrar, tengo que hablar con Ranma!" Gritaba el cegatón.

"Las clases ya terminaron, Mouse!...Mírame, aquí estoy!" Dice Ranma, tocándole el hombro. El chico se descuelga de las barras y lo mira.

"Ah! Ya te encontré, Ranma" Engreídamente.

El muchacho Saotome, lleva su mano a la cabeza, en señal de sentirse avergonzado por Mouse, y dice. "Si, me encontraste. Dime que estas haciendo aquí?" Algo curioso de verlo en la escuela, pero, a esa hora.

El chico pato estira la mano, señalando a Ranma y le dice. "He venido hasta aquí para decirte que no debes casarte con Shampoo!" Quedando casi como en ridículo, todo queda en silencio.

Hasta que Ranma dice. "Ya, habla enserio. Qué quieres, Mouse?" Pregunta aburrido.

"Ya deberías saberlo, Ranma. Quiero que te alejes de Shampoo…" Y el chico lo mira, ahora enojándose. "Pero esta vez, te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, Ranma" Llamando la atención del chico.

"A sí! Por qué? Que me vas a hacer?" Pregunta Saotome, acostumbrado a las tramposas maniobras del chino.

"Yo no te haré nada…" Y se pone serio. "Shampoo lo hará!" Termina firmemente.

"Shampoo? Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta Ranma confundido.

Antes de continuar con su discurso. Los chicos se fueron al restaurante, esperando que la abuela, o Shampoo les diera algo de comer. Aprovechando que los dos se morían de hambre.

* * *

Al llegar al Café del Gato, ninguna de las dos amazonas se encontraban allí…"A donde habrán ido?" Se pregunta Ranma.

"No lo sé…Shampoo se fue a hacer unas entregas, pero debió haber vuelto hace tiempo" Contesta el joven de gafas.

"Y la abuela tampoco está. Se habrán ido a hacer las compras o algo así" Agrega el chico de la trenza. "Ni modo….Bien Mouse, ahora dime que es lo que hará Shampoo, conmigo?" Y se sienta en una silla.

"Agth!…Shampoo no hará nada contigo! De eso puedes estar seguro que yo lo impediré!" Responde el chico pato enojado.

Ranma también se enoja y dice. "No me refería a eso! Qué es, según tú, lo que me hará Shampoo?"

El chico de la toga blanca se ríe sigilosamente, como acostumbra, cuando trama algo. Y pasa a explicarle…"Si no quieres, arruinar TU vida, en particular, será mejor que no te cases con Shampoo!" Volviendo a usar su tono serio, pero egoísta.

"Arruinar? No crees que exageras un poco?" Le dice Ranma, tomando al chico a la ligera.

Mouse toma asiento frente a él y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa. "Tienes idea, de con quien estas viviendo…o más bien. De, con quien te casarás?" Y como respuesta recibe un vasazo de agua en la cara, convirtiéndose en palmípedo.

"No tengo tiempo para esto. Quieres ir al grano de una vez?" Le dice en tono fastidioso. Luego toma una tetera con agua caliente de la cocina y lo moja. "Ahora si. Agradece que por lo menos, te escuche bobo. Así que se directo, por favor!"

"Muy bien, muy bien…" Y se estruja la ropa. "No tenias que hacer eso..." Refiriéndose al salpicón de agua. "Ranma, escúchame bien. Si te casas con Shampoo, dejarás de vivir del modo en que lo has estado haciendo" Luego mira al chico, jugar con un vaso sobre la mesa. Mouse aclara su garganta y va al punto, antes de ser mojado otra vez. "Lo que quiero decir es que Shampoo será tu dueña, una vez que estés casado con ella…"

Ranma deja el vaso quieto, y pregunta serio. "Sigo sin entender…Mi dueña?" Pidiéndole al pato que se explique mejor.

"Si tu y Shampoo se casan, te iras a China a vivir con ella a la aldea. Una vez allí no podrás pelear con nadie, ni hacer nada sin el permiso de Shampoo. Y si te atreves a presumir, ser mejor que las mujeres de la aldea, créeme, estarás en graves problema…" Con un tono de cuento de terror. "Talvez Shampoo no te lo ha mencionado, pero los hombres que viven en Niuketzu, o por lo menos los que aspiran ser grandes artistas marciales, dejan por completo sus entrenamientos cuando se casan con una amazona!" Al decir eso, se dibuja una expresión de miedo en Ranma.

"Ya sabia…que los hombres, que viven ahí tiene prohibido pelear, pero….tan grave es?" Se pregunta el joven. "De todas formas, no me preocupa tanto. No tengo planeado casarme pronto…" Agrega más tranquilo.

"Te lo está diciendo, un hombre que nació en esa aldea, Ranma! Una vez que te cases, te convertirás en su marioneta…" Y Ranma se pone, deliberadamente de pie.

"Yo no seré marioneta de nadie!" De modo arrogante y enojado.

El chico de gafas, agrega. "Para mi no sería problema, ser el esclavo de Shampoo…" Y en tono persuasivo. "Pero…para alguien como tú, Ranma…No debe ser fácil, creer que puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, y darte cuenta de que perderás la libertad en cuanto te cases con Shampoo" Luego se compadece del muchacho, para confundirlo. "Pobre de ti, Ranma"

Las palabras _marioneta _y _esclavo_ resonaban en la cabeza del joven Saotome. "Eso no me va a suceder!"

Para hacerlo enfadar, Mouse repite. "Shampoo será tu dueña. En cuanto ustedes dos se casen"

"Talvez para ti esté bien, es ser el sirviente de una mujer. Pero ni aunque se tratara de mi esposa, me voy a convertir en su mascota!" Enojado y muy alterado camina hacia fuera…

"Mascota? Eso no lo había pensado…" Se dice Mouse, mientras Ranma se va del restaurante. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de que su plan funcionó. Acudir a la arrogancia y machismo del muchacho, le dio cierta ventaja. Tal como lo imaginó, un hombre con el carácter de Ranma no podría encajar en la aldea de su prometida…lo lógico sería que él se retractara de su compromiso. (Lo que Mouse había olvidado, en ese momento, era la capacidad de Ranma para darle giro a las cosas.)

Momentos más tarde, por la puerta ve entrar a Cologne, arrastrando lo que pareciera ser…una estatua de Shampoo! "Mouse, ayúdame con esto!" Le grita la abuela.

El muchacho se apresura, y coloca la figura en el centro del salón. "Abuela, de dónde saco esta estatua? Es igual a Shampoo (acomodando sus gafas)…puedo quedármela?" Pregunto el muy tonto.

"Es Shampoo!" Le dice retándolo. Luego comienza a observar dicha figura de arriba abajo. La cosa viscosa que cubría a la joven ya se parecía a una gruesa capa de sal cristalina y pegajosa.

Luego de pensarlo un poco más, la anciana trajo un soplete de la cocina. "Abuela! Si esa es Shampoo, qué va a hacer con eso?" Pregunta el chico apresuradamente.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada" Dice la anual calmada. Entonces enciende el soplete y lo acerca al cuerpo de la linda joven.

"Deténgase! Qué le hace a Shampoo?" Se alteró Mouse, suponiendo que la vieja quemaría a su propia nieta. Y comenzó a agitar los brazos en señal de pánico.

"Quieres tranquilizarte, muchacho. La estoy ayudando a salir de ahí!" Responde Cologne, sin dejar de arrojar fuertes llamas sobre la joven. Pasados unos segundos, ambos notaron como la cubierta que apresaba a Shampoo, tomaba consistencia como de cristal, al contacto con el calor.

Para entonces, Shampoo se veía como una escultura de vidrio. "Y eso…en que le servirá?" Pregunta Mouse, sorprendido.

"Ya lo verás!" Le dice ella. Entonces saca un martillo y se dispone a golpear a la chica con él.

El joven de gafas grita como loco, arrojándose sobre la anciana. Interponiéndose entre ella y Shampoo, sujetándole las manos. "Qué le pasa? Se ha vuelto loca? Cómo va hacerle eso a Shampoo!" Luego le saca el martillo de la mano. "Déme eso!" Y estira su brazo con el martillo, hacia atrás…golpeando la estatua de todas formas. "Uh?...ay no!" Al mismo tiempo el vidrio que cubría a la amazona se rompió a su alrededor, dejándola libre.

La abuela sonríe al ver como el intento fracasado de Mouse, para evitar golpear a Shampoo con el martillo terminó por golpearla de todos modos…Tal como lo pensó, la cubierta se solidificó con el calor y entonces, al quebrar el cristal, fue más fácil liberarla.

"Bisabuela!" Fue lo primero que la joven dijo.

"Shampoo! Estas bien! Qué bueno que pude salvarte!" Se acredita el muchacho con el martillo en la mano.

Shampoo lo ignora por completo, mientras la abuela lo interrumpe. "Niña, qué te sucedió?"

"Bisabuela, mira" Y le enseña el sobre de semillas, que hasta ese momento, seguía sellado en su mano. La anciana lo ve y su rostro se nota serio.

"Dónde está Ranma?" Pregunta la chica, sacándose pedazos de cristal de los hombros.

Mouse le responde que se fue a dar un paseo, pero que era seguro que regresaría. "_Con suerte, para empacar sus cosas e irse_" Pensó maliciosamente.

"Shampoo, por qué no vas y te das un baño. Yo buscaré al yerno por si piensan ir tras él" Le sugiere su bisabuela.

La joven va hacia el cuarto trasero, donde estaría el baño. Al entrar se quita la ropa y se envuelve con una tolla cubriéndose todo el cuerpo. En el momento en que abre la puerta corrediza de la tina de baño, no deja de notar a dos jovencitas aparentemente idénticas, regando flores dentro de la bañera, como si se tratara de un cantero o una gran maseta.

La joven se queda con los ojos muy abiertos. "Shampoo, por fin llegaste. Te estábamos esperando!" Dice una de ella con una sonrisa.

"Si, hubiera sido una lastima deshacernos de ti tan fácilmente, congelándote con un poco de nuestra Savia _Gù sè jì_" Agrega la otra no tan contenta.

"Pink! Link!" Reacciona la amazona. "Con que son capaces de perseguirme hasta Japón!" Asume, queriendo atacarlas.

"Estas en lo cierto, Shampoo!" Dice Link.

Pink toma una de las flores que regaban en la tina…"Hemos venido a vengarnos de ti!" Y le arroja dicha flor a la cara.

Shampoo detiene la flor con una mano, y esta queda pintada de color rojo. "Aaah! Quema!" Grita corriendo a abrir el agua fría. Las dos niñas se ríen y salen de la bañera.

"Era flor produce un polen tan fuerte que parece fuego!" Explica la domadora de plantas venenosas.

"Y eso es solo el comienzo!" Dice Link. "Ahora iremos a visitar a tu esposo. Para que sepa de nosotras, y entonces nos volveremos a ver!" Agrega, y ambas salen por la ventana.

La chaca de cabello azul lavanda, las deja escapar y abre la llave del agua fría, arruinando las flores plantadas allí. "Shampoo! Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Mouse, entrando deliberadamente al baño. "Shampoo?" Y observa a la gata sacudiéndose en el piso. "Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?"

* * *

En otro lugar del barrio, sobre un techo ajeno. Se encontraba Ranma, recostado mirando al cielo, meditando las cosas que Mouse le había dicho sobre su prometida. Por momentos creía que solo se lo dijo para crear conflicto como siempre…por otra parte, era cierto que Mouse nació en la aldea. Lo que le daba cierta credibilidad.

Eso confundía al muchacho. Entonces, pensó en otra cosa. "No creo que Shampoo pueda…." Dice en voz baja. "Aunque…por algo, la escogí" Dice como meditando. Luego piensa en Mouse, y en su padre, quien tampoco estaría conforme luego de romper el compromiso acordado con los Tendo.

Se levantó y se sentó, seguido sacudió su cabello, en señal de confusión. "No puedo dejarme llevar por Mouse! Y tampoco are lo que mi papá quiera que haga!" Dijo desde su lado orgulloso. Pero desde un lado más sensato, su pensamiento fue distinto.

Recordando los momentos que pasó junto a la joven, y las oportunidades que tuvo para demostrar que no la quería, donde terminó por hacer lo contrarío. Ranma se sentía atrapado y confundido. Luego recordó, el día en que le dio su primer beso, sin sentirse forzado al hacerlo **(**Cap. 6 de la historia**)** y el que le dio bajo la influencia del perfume, que a pesar de estar bajo su efecto, si estuvo consiente de todo lo que hizo. Asumiendo que ese beso tampoco le desagradó.

El rostro de Ranma se sonrojó al recordar todo eso, mientras que su corazón latía incrementando su fuerza. Después sacude su cabeza para reaccionar.

En ese momento, se percató de una presencia detrás de él y saltó para esquivar una flor. "_Una flor?_" Se sorprende. Dio un giro en el aire para darse vuelta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, una joven con capa abultada ya estaba frente a él. "Qué?...Quien eres?" Le pregunta.

"Ni Hao!" Lo saluda la joven, dejando notar que provenía de China. "Entonces, tú eres el esposo de Shampoo!" Presumía.

"Su esposo?…No, bueno…todavía…" Responde tartamudeando.

La chica frente a él ya estaba por sacar algo de debajo de la capa, cuando…"Yerno! Ten cuidado!" Aparece la bisabuela para advertirle. Ranma le da la espalda a la joven y se sorprende de ver a la anciana. Pero no fue buena idea, ya que rápidamente, la jovencita saca cuatro sobres negros y se los pega al chico. Uno en la cara, tres en el torso. "Ay no!" Dice la abuela.

"Qué es esto?" Dice Ranma, tratando de sacarse los sobres.

La chica de la capa se ríe y arroja un sobre de color blando que se pega al bastón de la abuela. Magnéticamente los sobres blanco y negro se atraen, resultando en un fuerte golpe que Ranma recibe en el rostro. "Ja ja ja…eso es para Shampoo!" Dicen dos voces al mismo tiempo.

"Shampoo?" Dice Ranma con el bastón pegado a la cara. La abuela jala del bastón y consigue alejarlo de la cara del chico, pero este se paga en otro de los sobres negros y lo golpea en medio del estómago. "Aay! Me dolió!" Se queja.

"Lo siento yerno. Esas niñas son muy astutas!" Le dice la abuela.

"Niñas?" Dice el joven Saotome, creyendo que era una. Pero luego, la chica se quita la capa y deja ver a su hermana junto a ella.

"Mi nombre es Pink. Domadora de plantas venenosas!" Dice una.

"Y yo soy Link, domadora de plantas curativa!" Dice la otra.

"Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunta Ranma, quitándose el bastón del estómago. Instantáneamente, este se vuelve a pegar en otro sobre. Otra vez, en el pegado a su cara. "Ay! Ye me estoy cansando de esto!"

Cuando Pink y Link estaban a punto de atacar a Ranma, uno de los chúi de Shampoo se clava en el suelo/techo en este caso. Las dos chicas se asustan de ver a la amazona que las miraba con furia, frente a ellas. "Pink! Link! Ya dejen en paz a Ranma!" Les advierte.

El muchacho, ve que la joven traía su vestimenta de guerrera puesta, y eso significaba problemas. "Ja ja ja, ya sabíamos que vendrías, Shampoo! Si atacamos a tu esposo, es natural que te sientas atacada" Dicen las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. La amazona da un paso al frente para recoger su arma.

Una vez con el par de Sousui en su poder, la joven se adelanta a atacarlas. Pero Link saca una semilla del tamaño de una sandia, mientras que Pink la riega con agua, y de la semilla sale una hoja tan grande que las cubre del ataque como si fuera un escudo.

"Es el momento de nuestra arma secreta!" Dice las hermanas y combinan flores medicinales y venenosas para atacar a la joven de ojos carmesí. "Prepárate, este es el ataque de las Boseika!"

"Qué?" Se sorprende Shampoo…pero el viento sopla, dejando que las flores no cayeran sobre Shampoo, sino, sobre un grupo de deportistas que corrían por la calle. "Qué se supone que fue eso?" Les pregunta al ser salvada del ataque.

"Fallamos!" Se queja una de las chicas.

"El Boseika es una flor que Link y yo creamos" Dice Pink.

"Así es, cuando una persona se coloca el Boseika en la cabeza, pasa a tomar las características de una típica ama de casa. Cordial, eficiente, cariñosa, comprensiva….pero principalmente se convertirá en una persona incapaz de desobedecer las ordenes que le den!" Explica su hermane Link.

Shampoo comprende la suerte que corrió al no tocar esas flores. Al echar un vistazo a los muchachos que pasaban en ese momento, ella, la abuela y Ranma observan que uno de ellos preparaba algo de comer amorosamente, mientras que otros lavaban ropa y otros la colgaban en una cuerda. "Vaya! Eso es terrible..." Dice Ranma aún con el bastón en la cara.

"Shampoo, no bajes la guardia!" Le advierte Cologne.

Repentinamente las tres chicas desaparecen del lugar. Fue idea de Shampoo, dejar a su bisabuela ayudando a Ranma, mientras ella se encargaba de las molestas jóvenes. "Ya lo tengo!" Dice la abuela, y despega los sobres del cuerpo de Ranma y el de su bastón. "Listo, ahora ya no te harán daño" Le dice.

"Abuela, quienes eran esas chicas. Y por qué me atacaron?" Le pregunta Ranma.

"Hmmm…Esas niñas son antiguas conocidas de Shampoo. No diré nada más que eso" Responde ella.

"Pero…parece que son enemigas, no?" Supone el chico.

La abuela se sube a su bastón y le dice. "Se podría decir que se guardan mucho rencor entre ellas…" Y se queda en silencio. Luego lo mira y dice. "Qué harás ahora, yerno?"

Ranma se queda en silencio. Y la abuela ve en el rostro del joven, lo que piensa hacer. No era el momento de pensar en los sermones de Mouse. El joven Saotome tenía que ayudar a su prometida.

* * *

Sin perder el tiempo, van tras las chicas y se tropiezan con una estructura de lianas y enredaderas parecida a un laberinto. "No cabe duda de que este es el escondite de esas niñas" Dice la abuela.

"Entonces, Shampoo está ahí…Iré a ayudarla! Espere aquí, abuela!" Dice Ranma y antes de entrar al complejo de plantas. La abuela le entrega una vara con la figura de un dragón, y le dice que le servirá para quemar las plantas venenosas que pudieran rodearlo al entrar. También le entrega el abanico mágico que lo ayudará a apantallar el veneno que despedían las flores que crecían allí dentro.

Armado con lo necesario, Ranma entra al laberinto de plantas a ayudar a Shampoo. Quien mientras tanto, parecía no necesitar tal ayuda, dándole una paliza a las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. "Ya se rinden?" Les pregunta muy confiada.

"Es demasiado fuerte, Link" Le dice Pink.

"Si, es cierto…Solo tenemos una opción…" Dice su hermana, tirada en el suelo. Al momento de darle la orden a Pink, las dos jovencitas sacan una flor que se enreda con la otra, formando como un broche de cabello.

Desesperadamente, se arrojan sobre Shampoo. "Prepárate! El ataque del Boseika!" Y las dos alcanzan a colocarle el broche en el cabello.

"Oh no!" Dice Shampoo y cae sobre sus rodillas al piso, ante la risa victoriosa de las gemelas.

Adentrándose en el laberinto, Ranma pisa una liana que sirve como alarma a Pink y Link. Informándoles que alguien entró a su guarida. "No le hagas caso, Link de seguro es el esposo de Shampoo. Dejemos que las flores se encarguen de él…no podrá llegar hasta aquí arriba" Presumían las chicas teniendo a Shampoo bajo la influencia del Boseika.

"Ran…ma" Susurra Shampoo, suponiendo que él fue a salvarla. Mientras tanto por el camino que recorría el chico de la trenza, se preguntaba porqué no encontraba rastros de las gemelas o de su prometida. Al girar en una esquina del camino se vio rodeado de plantas con espinas…Que al sentir su presencia desconocida, se lanzaron contra él.

Afortunadamente, Ranma no se olvidó del bastón de llamas, y lo utilizó contra las ramas espinosas de las planta.

Desde cinco pisos más arriba, fue divisado por las jovencitas…"Mira eso…parece que el esposo de Shampoo no lo hace tan mal" Decía una de ellas a la otra, como si miraran un programa de televisión.

"Es un chico insistente…Qué tal si le dificultamos las cosas?" Sugiere la otra mirando a su hermana. "Piensas lo mismo que yo?" Con una expresión maliciosa.

"Muy bien!" Dice la otra con una sonrisa. Toma una espina como de treinta centímetros de largo y la arroja contra una burbuja verde que colgaba frente a ellas. Al pincharla, se dispersa un polvo venenoso que cae sobre el nivel del laberinto donde estaba Ranma.

Ranma no reaccionó a tiempo con el abanico, y quedo impregnado con el polvo. "Pero qué?...No puede ser!" Y se cubre la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El joven Saotome comienza a llorar como un bebé, a causa del polvo.

"Ja ja ja…Ese polvo actúa como un lacrimógeno. En el momento que se acerque a nuestras plantas sedientas con sus lágrimas, será su fin!" Presumía la experta en plantas venenosas.

"Shampoo tendría que ver como su esposo termina devorado por nuestras creaciones!" Se ríe la otra muchacha.

"Pero…que sucedería si ella les diera su merecido primero?" Pregunta una tercera voz, detrás de las entretenidas jovencitas.

"Eso no sucederá!" Responde Link…

Y su hermana agrega. "Si, porque Shampoo no….!" Las dos se dan vuelta y ven a la mismísima Shampoo, parada detrás de ellas.

"Ahora verán! Por creer que pueden controlarme!" Dice, y las golpea en la cabeza.

"Pero como puede ser? Tendrías que estar arrodillada y sin moverte…" Presume la experta en flores curativas.

"Cierto! Que pasó con el….." Y Shampoo deja ver el Boseika sujeto a un broche de cabello.

"Creyeron que caería en su trampa?….Sabía que intentarían el mismo truco y escondí esto en mi cabello!" Seguido de eso, las chicas miran a Shampoo muy asustadas.

**(N/A: **Antes de que lo mencionen en algún review…todo esto hace recordar al libro en el que estas dos jovencitas aparecen por primera vez (Vol. 29 del Manga.). Pero ante estas dos ingenuas niñas, no podía dejar pasar la astucia de nuestra guerrera amazona.**)**

Shampoo se dispone a darles otra paliza a ambas chicas, mientras Ranma, tal como lo predijeron, huía de las plantas sedientas. Esas plantas parecían, más bien, carnívoras. Persiguiendo al chico, como si dieran mordidas sin parar. "Qué lugar más extraño es este!" Gritaba y lloraba, Ranma. Abriéndose paso, a los golpes y patadas.

Mientras corría, más plantas eran atraídas por sus lágrimas. Hasta que una se le aparece en frente. "Aaahhhh!" Se sorprende él. Y agita el abanico Mágico. Que al hacerlo, despliega una ventisca que aleja a las plantas sedientas. "Increíble…el abanico es más fuerte de lo que pensé!" Y lo utiliza para deshacerse de las demás plantas que lo perseguían.

Entre todo el ruido, consigue escuchar los gritos de las chicas, y pensó que Shampoo tenía problemas. "_Debo darme prisa!_" Pensó, y luego fue sorprendido por unos bulbos que crecían bajo sus pies a gran velocidad. Rápidamente se abrieron y escupieron más gas venenoso…"No otra vez!" Se dio prisa y uso el bastón de llamas…pero se equivocó de arma, y al contacto con el fuego, el gas explotó debajo de él haciéndolo volar por el aire.

Ranma aprovechó el impulso y llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas. Aterrizó de pie sobre el borde de lo que sería el balcón, pero al pisar sus propias lágrimas, se resbaló y cayó…afortunadamente, para él, se cayó del lado de adentro. "Shampoo!" Gritó, esperando encontrarse con la amazona en medio de una terrible pelea…En cambio, se encontró con que Shampoo las tenia dominadas y rendidas a sus pies.

"Ranma!" Lo saluda ella, al verlo. "Estaba tan preocupada!…Viniste a salvarme, que felicidad!"

"Preocupada?" Dice Ranma, no tan preocupado como antes. "Pues no te ves tan mal…" Agrega.

"Ranma…!" Se sorprende al verlo mejor. "Tan preocupado estabas, que estas llorando?" Le pregunta la joven.

Pink y Link levantan la mirada. Y Ranma se asusta de verlas en tan mal estado. "Uh? Pensé que tú eras quien estaba en peligro, Shampoo. Pero ellas están peor" Dice impresionado.

"Ayúdanos, por favor! Nos quiere matar!" Dicen entre llantos.

Luego Shampoo las toma del cuello de sus camisas. "Espera, espera! Tengo una idea…le daremos el antídoto a tu esposo, para que deje de llorar. Pero déjanos libres, por favor!"

"Qué antídoto?" Dice Shampoo ingenuamente.

"Como que, qué antídoto? Crees que estoy llorando de felicidad?" Le grita él a la amazona.

"Y…no lo estás?" Responde Shampoo, y Ranma se cae al piso. "De acuerdo. Entonces hagan el antídoto para Ranma!"

Pink mira a Link, quien elabora los antídotos, y se pone a trabajar. Rápidamente fabrica un antídoto con el aspecto de un caramelo. Con la diferencia de que tenía el tamaño de un balón de fútbol. "Ahora…trágatelo!" Dice Link, metiéndole el caramelo en la boca, con fuerza...parecía que lo ahogaba introduciendo el antídoto sin logras que se lo tragara, hasta que finalmente Ranma pudo tragarlo y dejar de llorar.

"Funcionó!" Festeja el muchacho. Enseguida Shampoo corre para abrazarlo. Luego, Pink aprovecha que el chico de la trenza soltó sus armas y usa el abanico contra ellos. "Sujétate!" Le dice Ranma a la joven china, sujetando sus brazos.

Al ver que seguían resistiendo de pie. "No funciona! Hazlo otra vez!" Le indica su hermana para que los haga volar. Así lo hizo, y el segundo abanicazo fue tan potente que los hizo volar fuera del lugar.

Por suerte para ambos, sabían aterrizar desde esa altura. Entonces se colocaron en una posición cómoda para caer….Hasta que una tercer ráfaga de viento los sacó de equilibrio, poniéndolos en aprietos.

"Shampoo, no te sueltes!" Le grita Ranma, que no dejó de sujetarle la mano. El viento tomó más fuerza...parecía que los golpeaba.

Ranma casi suelta a Shampoo, pero se aferro a ella con su otra mano.

"Ranma, ten cuidado!" Grita la linda joven, al verse más cerca del suelo.

El chico de la trenza, coloca el cuerpo de Shampoo sobre el suyo, en el aire. Pretejiéndola del impacto…pero la mala idea de Pink, de darle una cuarta sacudida al abanico, lanzó un golpe aún más intenso. Sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, Shampoo recibió la ráfaga de viento en la espalda, dándole un gran golpe, provocándola a expulsar un gemido de dolor. A su vez, su cuerpo se chocó con el de Ranma, al mismo tiempo de caer al suelo. "Aaaaah….aah…!" Haciendo que el chico recibiera un golpe de ambos lados.

"Oye, no crees que fue demasiado con el último ataque?" Pregunta Link, y ambas hermanas se asoman hacia abajo para ver que sucedió al final.

En el piso más bajo, estaba la amazona, tendida sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho. Ambos tendidos sobre un suelo cubierto por plantas y flores quemadas. (Las que Ranma habría quemado, antes de encontrar a las chicas en el nivel superior).

La muchacha abre los ojos y con los brazos se separa del cuerpo del joven. "Ranma?..." Trata de hacerlo reaccionar pero la caída lo sacudió con tanta fuerza que parecía no despertar. "Ranma? Despierta….Reacciona!" Le decía sin obtener respuesta.

Por primera vez, Shampoo estaba verdaderamente preocupada de que a su prometido le haya pasado algo malo. "_Airen_…Por favor, reacciona…" Continuó llamándolo. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

Antes de que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, el cuerpo de Ranma se estremece y abrie los ojos. "Sh…Shampoo..." Susurró.

"Ranma!" Dijo ella aliviada, y se arrodilló junto a él.

"Qué bueno que resultó….Parece que a ti…no te pasó nada…" Dice el muchacho, pausadamente. Ignorando que un golpe, si pudo alcanzarla, aunque ella sabía que el de él fue peor. "Qué sucede?...estabas…llorando por mi?" Agrega sorprendido al ver la misma chica, que sin remordimiento lo hechizaba y ponía en situaciones peligrosas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ranma…No puedo creer que me protegieras de eso modo…" Dijo ella. No en la misma forma eufórica de siempre. Sino tranquila de que él estuviera bien….bueno, parcialmente bien.

"Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si eres mi prometida….Hubiera sido una caída muy fea, no lo crees?" Dice jugando un poco.

Bruscamente aterrizaron las gemelas. "Ahora, si. Terminaremos contigo y tu esposo, Shampoo!" Las dos al mismo tiempo.

Las lágrimas de Shampoo se corrieron, de inmediato. Y como si nada hubiera pasado…Ranma se pone de pie, rápidamente, y enojado. "Oigan! Acaban de interrumpir un momento importante!" Les grita a las niñas. Quienes, junto con Shampoo sentada en el piso, se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos y bocas abiertos.

Después de segundos de silencio, el rostro de Ranma se sonrojó de la vergüenza. "_Esa frase, tendría que haberla dicho yo_…" Piensa su prometida mirándolo.

"Eso ya no importa!" Dice la domadora de plantas curativa. "Ya se olvidaron de que tenemos sus armas en nuestro poder!" Y saca la vara de llamas de detrás de su espalda. Ahora que cada una tenía un arma, llevaban la ventaja. "Tomen esto!" Y apunta con el bastón.

Ranma y Shampoo se cubren, pero el arma no lanzó ni una chispa. "Qué pasa, Link?" Pregunta.

"No lo sé, Pink. Como será que funciona esta cosa?" Se pregunta su compañera.

La joven de cabello azul lavanda se acerca a su novio y va al oído. "Ranma, tu sabes como funciona?" Le pregunta, en voz baja.

Un segundo después, Link sostiene el bastón al revés. Y ella con su hermana, son rociadas con las llamas ardientes. Entonces, ahí, responde Ranma. "Lo ves, no hace falta hacer nada especial" Y ambos se quedan viendo las figuras de carbón que serían Pink y Link.

Completamente negras por el hollín, Pink despliega el abanico. Y Shampoo la interrumpe. "Esta vez, no te resultará. No hay ningún lugar de donde podamos caer!"

Las gemelas miran a su alrededor, y Link le da la razón a la amazona. "Y quien les dijo que voy a usarlo?" Dice Pink.

"Qué?" Se sorprenden Shampoo y Ranma al mismo tiempo. La domadora de plantas venenosas arroja el abanico, que pasa a través de ellos y se introduce en unos arbustos detrás que tenián detrás. Dicho arbusto comienza a moverse, y de allí se sueltan unas lianas fuera de control.

Esas liana se abren luciendo como cabezas de serpiente, y se lanzan, imprevistamente, sobre quien las atacó. Las cabezas muerden a Pink y cae al piso, completamente dormida. "Qué mala suerte! Mi hermana fue atacada por su propia creación!"

El arbusto lanza un segundo ataque, esta vez, sobre Ranma y Shampoo. Esta segunda, empuja al joven Saotome, y una liana, _muerde_ su hombro. "Shampoo!" Grita él, al mismo tiempo que la joven cae automáticamente dormida sobre él. "Shampoo?...Shampoo!...Qué sucede?" Mientras la sacude levemente, intentando despertarla.

"No pueden despertar…" Dice Link. "Pink y yo creamos este arbusto con veneno de serpiente. No es mortal, pero resultó ser un poderoso tranquilizante" Explica.

"Entonces, qué hacemos?" Pregunta Ranma, nervioso. "Tú puedes crear un antídoto, no? Pues date prisa o las lianas nos atacarán otra vez!" Le ordena a los gritos.

La joven saca los ingredientes y comienza a preparar la cura que despertaría a las dos chicas. Mientras tanto, Ranma recupera en abanico mágico, y lucha contra las lianas, apantanándolas para alejarlas de ellos. "Aun no está listo?" Le grita a la domadora de plantas curativas.

La joven se pone de pie y le grita que ya está lista la cura. Al momento de dársela…Link se tropieza con el bastón de llamas y este la incinera por segunda vez. "Auch!" Es lo que alcanza a decir, y después cae inconciente al suelo.

"NO! Qué pasó?...Vamos, levántate!" Le grita el joven desesperado. A punto de entrar en pánico, el joven toma a Shampoo en sus brazos, y corre hacia las gemelas. Toma el bastón e introduce algo del antídoto líquido en la boca de este, en forma de dragón.

El cual parece rugir de furia, porque al no estar enfermo, el antídoto le cayó mal. (Fue una broma! :P) Entonces, el chico de la trenza monta a las dos hermanas en su espalda. Luego deja una mano libre para usar la vara, y utiliza la más potente llamarada como un propulsor que logra sacarlos a los cuatro del laberinto.

El rastro de fuego que deja sirve para marchitar y quemar todas las plantas, a medida que los chicos se elevaban. Haciendo desaparecer el escondite de las jovencitas.

Del lado de afuera, se encontraba Cologne fumando su pipa. Hasta que vio una estrella que caía del cielo. Cosa que no era una estrella, más bien era Ranma, cargando consigo a Shampoo y a las dos hermanas.

El muchacho aterriza sobre sus pies, produciéndole un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. "AAaaaaaaaahhhh!" Grita de dolor.

"Que bueno que están a salvo! Bien hecho, Ranma!" Sonríe la bisabuela.

Ranma la mira excéntrico y dice. "A salvo?" Luego, deja caer a las muchachas al piso y se desploma sobre su exhausto cuerpo.

* * *

A todo lo ocurrido, ya estaba amaneciendo en el Neko Hanten. La abuela logró llevar a los chicos a casa. Y las gemelas, una vez despiertas, emprendieron, adoloridas, el regreso a China. En la sala de la casa, sobre una manta, estaban Shampoo y Ranma acostados. La joven se despertó primero, lentamente y bostezando. "Qué fue lo que pasó? Donde estoy?" Se pregunta la joven.

"Buenos días, Shampoo! Como te sientes?" La saluda la abuela entrando por la puerta.

"Cansada…siento como si hubiera dormido medio día…." Le responde la joven. En ese momento Ranma comienza a despertarse. "Ranma!...Cómo estás?" Le pregunta su novia.

"Qué pasó?...Donde están esas dos?" Preguntó él.

La joven lo sabe que responder. "Es cierto…Donde están Pink y Link?" Pregunta ella también.

"Esas chicas regresarán a China…supongo que estarán tomando el barco ahora mismo" Les responde Cologne.

"Qué bueno que ya no estén por aquí, no?" Dice Ranma.

En ese momento Shampoo recuerda lo ocurrido en el laberinto y sorpresivamente le da un abrazo al joven de la trenza. "Ranma qué bueno que estas a salvo! Gracias!"

"Eh?" Se queda él mirándola.

"Cuando caímos del piso más alto…me protegiste! Wo ai ni!" Le agradece con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ranma.

En ese momento, el muchacho también recuerda y la aparta de su lado, diciendo. "No fue nada! Tú también me protegiste de las lianas venenosas. Supongo que estamos a mano" Muy animado, ocultando lo embarazoso que se sentía, del solo recordarlo.

Shampoo parpadea un par de veces y le sonríe ampliamente. "No lo hice para devolverte el favor" Al decirle eso el rostro de Ranma se ruboriza notablemente…

Mientras tanto. Fuera de Nerima: Pink y Link abordaban el barco con destino a China. Cuando escuchan a alguien. "Esperen!" Y las chicas voltean a ver a un joven de cabello negro y largo, que les dice misteriosamente. "Llévenme a China con ustedes…"

Las jovencitas se miraron la una a la otra, y dejaron que el joven las siguiera dentro del barco. Con forme subía por el puente, el muchacho pensaba…."_Adiós, mi querida Shampoo. Nos volveremos a ver_..…_Ranma, la próxima vez, nos veremos en China, y cuando ese momento llegue_…._Me encargaré de separarte de Shampoo, para siempre!_"

**Hola a todos!**

**Mil disculpas por el retrazo! Les aseguro que detesto demorarme tanto así, pero esta fue una semana muy complicada para mí.** **Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior =)**

**David156: Contestaré tu pregunta *****Que van a decir los demás cuando se enteren?* En el siguiente cap.**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tus comentarios…los disfruto mucho^^ Estoy de acuerdo con que el capitulo anterior fue gracioso!**

**Saludo y agradezco a un nuevo lector, "RANMAXSHAMPOO", por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten esta nueva parte de la historia. Al igual que espero sus comentarios :)**

**P.D. Vean este episodio, como mi versión de la historia del tomo 29 del comic de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Mouse ha dejado la historia…..pero no lo extrañen, porque lo volveremos a ver…Desde este momento se anticipa que parte de la historia se relatará en China! Si! Ranma volverá a China…no precisamente para regresar a Jusenkyo y curar su maldición 0.0**

**Pero no nos precipitemos, aún falta un largo camino por recorrer para mis protagonistas…**

**En nuestro próximo episodio se acerca el final de clases. Veremos a la familia Tendo, y por fin descubrirán que fue de ****Ranma desde que dejó el dojo. Todos se encontrarán en un centro vacacional, en la montaña. Soun y Genma tramaran acercar a Ranma y Akane nuevamente….Ya veremos, como les resulta. (Ryoga y Ukyo aparecerán también.)**

"**No se lo pierdan! Será muy emocionante. Hasta entonces!"**


	18. 1ª Parte: Unas extrañas vacaciones

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

El barco, zarpó esa misma mañana. Y con esa imagen en el mar, Mouse regresó a China…sin Shampoo, pero con un misterioso plan. Que tenía a Ranma Saotome como principal victima.

Cual sea su plan, el muchacho tendrá que entrenarse para llevarlo acabo, y armarse de paciencia, para el día en el que volviera a encontrarse con su gran rival.

Momentos después en el Neko Hanten. Ranma y Shampoo, repusieron sus fuerzas después de la larga y problemática noche que les hicieron pasar Pink y Link. El joven estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo sus historietas (comics). Ya que decidió no ir a la escuela ese día…Segundos luego, Shampoo bajaba las escaleras (Venía de su habitación), con una carta en la mano. Entró a la sala y se sentó en una silla, junto a su prometido.

Ranma levanta la vista de su libro…"Y esa carta?" Le pregunta mirando a la chica.

Shampoo da vuelta el sobre, y lee el nombre de su amigo. "Es de Mouse!" Y se toma unos segundos para pensar. "Ahora que lo pienso, dónde se habrá metido?. No lo he visto desde ayer" Dice la joven, y abre el sobre.

"Y qué es lo que dice?" Pregunta el chico Saotome.

La joven comienza a leer la carta en voz alta. "_Shampoo, adiós. Ahora que Ranma se interpuso entre nosotros, no tengo lugar en la casa_…_aún así, me resigno a creer que no lo tengo en tu corazón. Tomé la decisión de regresar a China_…_Para entrenar con todas mis fuerzas, y de una vez por todas, acabar con Ranma_" Y el muchacho, recién nombrado, deja notar una expresión de molestia. "_Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, ya que regresaras a China, a su tiempo y ten por seguro, de que estaré esperándote, y a Ranma también_….._Me he decidido a alejarlo de ti para siempre. Y así, tú y yo estaremos juntos sin que nadie se interponga. Pensaré en ti todos los días y en cada momento. _

_Hasta entonces, Mouse._"

Ranma deja sus historietas en la mesa. "Qué? Mouse regresó a China?"

"Si, aquí lo dice" Contesta la muchacha, bastante tranquila.

"Y qué piensas al respecto, Shampoo?" Pregunta el joven junto a ella. "Repentino, no lo crees?"

Shampoo guarda la carta y dice. "Si que lo es…Pero no me preocupa. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer aquí" Asegura al final.

Pero el chico de la trenza no se quedo muy tranquilo, que digamos. "_Aún así. Qué querrá decir con *alejarme de ella para siempre*?_" Se preguntaba en su cabeza. Y su última charla con el chico pato, se atraviesa en su mente. "Shampoo. Ahora que recuerdo…Mouse me dijo algo que…..eh" Y se detiene súbitamente mientras recuerda lo sucedido en el laberinto de platas, en esa caída y cuando Shampoo lo pretejió del veneno…

Shampoo lo mira, esperando a que continúe con lo que iba a decir. Entonces Ranma sale del transe en el que se encontraba y dice. "No, mejor olvídalo. Es algo sin importancia!" Con algo de apuro. Evidentemente, después de lo ocurrido, no quería hablar con ella de eso. Pensando que solo ocasionaría problemas entre ellos, y no quería darle el gusto a su rival. "_No creo que Shampoo pueda llegar a ser lo que Mouse me dijo, en ese momento_" Piensa mientras mira a la joven.

Ranma quería ignorar las palabras del joven chino, sobre su posible estadía en Niuketzu y sobre como cambiarían las cosas, tanto para él, como entre él y la amazona. Pero, ahora, nadie podía asegurarle que Shampoo llegaría a ser tal como Mouse le comentó, o no. Solo la propia Shampoo podría aclarárselo. Pero el chico de la trenza decidió no seguir hablando de eso, y cambiar el tema.

Al fin y al cabo, faltaría mucho tiempo para que viajaran a la aldea, donde seguramente viviría casado con la amazona.

Ranma sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era pensar en el ahora, y no en ese futuro, posiblemente distante.

"Estás seguro?" Pregunta Shampoo, cortando el silencio.

"Eh?...Qué cosa?" Pregunta Ranma desorientado.

"Qué si estas seguro de que no quieres decirme algo?" Aclara la muchacha.

El muchacho le asegura que no quería decirle nada importante. Y la joven, por su parte, lo dejó así. Pero había algo, al respecto, de lo que Ranma, sí quería hablar con la chica de ojos carmesí. "Shampoo, recuerdas que al venir a vivir aquí, te dije que había ciertas cosas de las que te quería hablar?" Le pregunta seriamente.

"Si, claro! Y de que se trata, Ranma?" Le pregunta la joven, queriendo saber sobre eso.

Ranma no sabe como empezar, y torpemente se apresura diciendo. "No quiero casarme contigo!" Cuando lo dijo, la cara de Shampoo se congeló.

Luego dijo, casi gritando. "Qué?" Impactada.

Ranma se da cuenta de su error y sacude sus manos. "No! Espera! Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" Intenta aclarar.

"No? Entonces, qué quisiste decir, Ranma?" Pregunta la amazona, que comienza a sentirse preocupada y enojada.

"Lo que quise decir, fue que no estoy seguro de casarme pronto…" Respira profundo y continúa. "Tú quieres que nos casemos pronto, pero…aún no estoy preparado para….tú sabes…" Y agrega más nervioso. "No es que no quiera casarme….solo que no quiero hacerlo tan rápidamente como tú…es decir…eh…Todavía debo terminar mis estudios, aquí en Furinkan y luego de eso, hay otras cosas de las cuales debo hacerme cargo. (Refiriéndose, indirectamente, al echo de enfrentar a su madre)" A todo esto, la expresión de Shampoo se fue relajando.

"Dime, Ranma…" Dice ella, atrayendo la atención del muchacho. Ranma aún nervioso, la miró. "Quieres que lo consulte con mi bisabuela?"

"Tu…bisabuela...?" Dice él, confundido. "No crees, que esto debemos hablarlo…solo tú y yo?" Pregunta luego.

Shampoo suspira mostrándose aliviada y dice. "Ranma, tú si quieres casarte conmigo, verdad?" Frente a esa pregunta, Ranma comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. "Si tú quieres….hablaremos de esto cuando te sientas listo" Dice comprensivamente, pero en desacuerdo en su mente.

Ranma se quedó sin palabras. Mirando fijamente a la linda chica, se dio cuenta de que tenía un lado comprensivo. Que no habría sido capaz de conocer, de no haberle dado una oportunidad a su lado. "Sha…Shampoo" Dijo casi susurrando, con sus mejillas coloradas.

"Dime…" Expresó ella, dejándolo continuar.

Ranma estaba a punto de decirle algo. "Yo…." La chica lo mira, suponiendo que querría decirle algo agradable. Sin saber, qué en efecto, él quería hacerlo…pero ya sabemos lo difícil que es para Ranma, decir lo que siente. "Tengo algo que hacer. Saldré por un momento" Se levanta presuroso de su asiento y se va. Shampoo se quedó boquiabierta, después suspira y se pone de pie. Pero antes de dejar la sala, aparece su bisabuela y las dos se quedan charlando…

Mientras que el chico de la trenza caminaba por la calle, no dejaba de impresionarse con la actitud de la amazona…y no podía negar que eso le agradaba.

* * *

Horas después, Akane Tendo salía de la escuela. Su amiga Ukyo, que iba con ella, se preguntaba por qué Ranma no asistió a la escuela ese día y de inmediato presionó sus dientes entre si, temiendo que se hubiera quedado con la joven china, a solas. "Eh? Ukyo, que tienes?" Le pregunta la chica de pelo corto, que volteó a verla.

La joven Kuonji se avergüenza un poco y sacude la cabeza. "Eh? No me pasa nada, Akane…estoy bien" Luego su rostro se torna más serio. "Akane, quiero hablarte de algo…" Le dice a su amiga, y las dos comienzan a desacelerar el paso.

"Dime…" Responde Tendo.

"Estaba pensando un poco en Ranma…y en lo cerca que está de Shampoo, últimamente. Dime la verdad…" Y hace una pequeña pausa. "Él, ya no significa nada para ti? Quiero decir, que no intentarás recuperarlo, o si?"

Akane se queda callada, y mira al frente. Después de pensar unos segundos…"Llevo varios días sin Ranma, desde que el compromiso se rompió. Y no tengo intenciones de estar pensando, todo el tiempo en él…Ya no me interesa, y estoy bien siendo su amiga, Ukyo…Deberías hacer lo mismo" Le dice Akane, como un consejo.

La chica de la espátula traga saliva y le responde. "Bueno, si es así como piensas, no intentaré hacerte cambiar de opinión, Akane…Pero cambiando el hecho de que ya no estas comprometida con él. No te molesta saber que, ahora Ranma debe estar acercándose más y más a Shampoo?" Y reitera. "Qué no te molesta?"

La joven Tendo suspira y le dice a Ukyo con voz dura. "Si Ranma quiere quedarse con Shampoo, no es asunto mío. Al fin y al cabo nadie lo está forzando. Y por mi, que sean muy felices juntos!" Agrega al final subiendo el tono.

"_No estoy tan segura de que nadie lo esté forzando_…" Piensa Ukyo, echándole la culpa a la amazona. "_De todas formas, es evidente que no puedo contar con Akane para separarlos_"

Continúan caminando hasta que llagan al cruce en el que las chicas deben separarse. "Creo que será hasta mañana, Akane!" Dice la chica de los okonomiyakis.

"Espera Ukyo!" La detiene su amiga. "Por qué no me acompañas a casa, y te quedas un rato"

"Eh?" Se queda la chica callada. "Me estás invitando a tu casa?" Le pregunta.

"Ni que fuera tan raro…Por qué no? De seguro en tu casa no harás nada más que trabajar, y eso lo haces todo el día. Por qué no descansas y tomas el té conmigo y Kasumi.

En la cara de Ukyo, se dibuja una sonrisa. Respondiendo que sí, a la invitación de Akane.

Cuando llegan a la casa, son recibidas por Kasumi. Que, además de darles la bienvenida a ambas chicas, le pide a su hermana que se encuentre con su padre y su tío, que la estaban esperando. "Te dijo papá, de que se trataba, Kasumi?" Pregunta Akane, curiosa.

"Solo sé que tiene que ver con una carta que recibieron hace unos minutos" Le dice Kasumi.

"Adelante, ve. Yo me quedaré con ella, Akane" Le asegura Ukyo. Y las dos chicas en la sala se sientan a tomar el té.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo, se acercó a la puerta de la sala que daba al patio, donde Soun y Genma compartían un tablero de Shogi. "Querías verme, papá?"

"Akane!" Dice Genma, dirigiendo la mirada a la chica. "Tu padre y yo, hemos recibido un pedido de gran importancia…" Dice seriamente.

"Siéntate con nosotros, hija" Le pide su padre, abriendo un lugar para ella. Los minutos pasan y Soun le muestra la carta que recibieron. Le explican la situación, aparentemente de gran importancia.

Akane escucha con atención hasta que dice… "Entonces, los propietarios de ese lugar están teniendo problemas con criaturas extrañas, y quieren que los artistas marciales de categoría libre se ocupen de ellos?" Pregunta, para ver si entendió bien.

"Parece que las noticias sobre nuestro equipo de combate contra espíritus, que formamos entre el señor Saotome y yo, se ha extendido hasta las afueras de la ciudad y no podemos quedar mal con ellos, no crees, Akane?" Le comenta el señor Tendo.

"Es verdad! Además, antes el quipo lo integrábamos con Ranma, pero ya que no está..." Comenta Genma.

Akane protesta. "Quieren decir que soy un remplazo?" Algo enojada.

"No lo veas de eso modo, hija…se trata de ayudar a alguien!" Le explica su padre.

La joven se relaja y dice. "Muy bien….y donde está ese lugar, papá?"

"Según el mapa, se ubica en las montañas. Atravesando el bosque, en dirección noroeste" Explica su tío Genma.

En ese momento, Akane pensó. "_De seguro se trata de unos simples bravucones. Ni modo, se ve que están decididos_…_Todo sea para ayudar a esas persona. Tal vez no sea tan sencillo y realmente nos necesitan_" Meditaba la muchacha. "De acuerdo, iré con ustedes! Vamos a ayudar a esas personas!" Les dice muy entusiasta.

Sin demorar, Nabiki abre la puerta de la sala. "Papá! Ya se lo dijiste?" Y mira a su hermana. "No es estupendo, Akane? Iremos de vacaciones gratis!" Le comenta contenta.

"Qué? Espera un segundo, Nabiki!" Y levanta el sobre en su mano. "Nos iremos para ayudar a unas personas en problemas que pidieron nuestra ayuda…" Entonces, una foto cae del sobre. "Y esto?..." La chica ve que la foto era de un lujoso hotel con vista a las montañas. Luego la cara de Akane se desconcierta, mientras Soun y Genma se miran el uno al otro, viéndose en problemas.

"Pa…pá! Tío…Gen…ma!" Gruñe la chica de cabello corto.

"Yo los dejaré solos, bien?" Dice Nabiki y se va de la sala.

"Así que…vamos a ayudar…a unas personas en desgracia?" Pregunta poniéndose más enojada.

Soun estaba comenzando a sudar y avergonzado le explica. "Si, bueno hija…el aspecto es lo de menos…no lo crees?"

"Tampoco podíamos desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Ellos no invitaros totalmente gratis, por todo un fin de semana!" Agregó el hombre panda. "Y podemos ir todos! No es una buena noticia? Ja ja ja ja"

"Si todos pueden ir, con gusto los acompañaré!" Dice Happosai, apareciendo sorpresivamente. "Viva! Nos iremos de vacaciones!" Festeja el anciano, al mismo tiempo que sus dos discípulos derraman una lágrima viendo a su maestro festejar.

Por su parte, Akane da un profundo suspiro de desaliento, dejando por sentado que esas _vacaciones _serán un desastre garantizado.

* * *

Casi al atardecer, en el Café del Gato. Shampoo le hablaba a su bisabuela sobre Ranma…"Y le dije que no hablaríamos de eso hasta entonces" Dice ella preocupada. "Si le pregunta a Ranma sobre casarnos, es de seguro que dirá que no. Bisabuela que voy a hacer?"

"Mira el lado positivo, Shampoo. Ranma está aquí con nosotras, y cuentas que con todo lo necesario para que él te diga que si...solo tenemos que buscar una buena oportunidad." Y entonces ven un folleto vacacional, al mismo tiempo se les ocurre la misma idea. Y sin decir una palabra llegan a un acuerdo.

"Es perfecto! Ranma y yo iremos de vacaciones" Dice Shampoo. La bisabuela aclara la garganta haciendo a Shampoo decir. "Incluyéndote abuelita, je je" Y se escucha a Ranma entrando por la puerta del restaurante. La joven se levanta de su asiento y voltea. "Es Ranma!" Dirigiéndose a darle la bienvenida.

"Ya regresé!...Shamp…..!" Es interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de la joven.

"Ni Hao, Ranma! Que bueno que regresaste!" Saluda ella.

"Bienvenido, yerno" Saluda la abuela. "Shampoo tiene buenas noticias.

"Buenas noticias, eh?" Dice él con la amazona colgada de su cuello. "Bueno, soy todo oídos!" Y la aparta de su cuerpo.

"Si! La bisabuela y yo, pensamos que podíamos cerrar el restaurante por unos días e ir de vacaciones los tres. Qué te parece, Ranma?" Pregunta muy entusiasmada.

"Pues, no es una mala idea, pero…a donde iremos?" Pregunta el joven.

La abuela, muy tranquila al respecto, le dice que ya eligieron un lugar. Entonces Shampoo, le muestra el folleto. "El hotel, se encuentra frente a unas montañas, es un lugar muy lindo y acogedor en esta época del año" Shampoo ya comienza a alucinar. "Imagina, compartir juntos un atardecer en ese paisaje…No crees que sería romántico, Ranma?"

"Ro…mantico?" Se preocupó ligeramente. Aclara la garganta para continuar. "Hace tiempo que no disfruto de unas buenas vacaciones. Es una buena idea! Cuando nos vamos?" Pregunta.

"Viajaremos pasado mañana. Luego de cerrar el restaurante" Responde Cologne. El chico de la trenza sonríe mientras la muchacha se muestra muy entusiasmada.

Esa noche, Ranma se fue a su habitación y continuó meditando acerca de querer formar un matrimonio con la amazona. Pero de solo pensar en una boda…su propia boda, el chico se asustaba y negaba cualquier posibilidad de que eso ocurra…"Qué estoy haciendo?" Se pregunta a si mismo. "Por qué tengo que pensar en esto ahora?...Esta no es la primera vez que me presionan para casarme, pero…Por qué ahora es diferente?" Y mientras más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía y era lógico que de ese modo, no llegaría a una respuesta pronto.

Luego de horas de torturar su cabeza pensando, Ranma pensó que sería mejor hacerlo acompañado de un baño caliente. Se fue al cuarto de la tina y aseó su cuerpo antes de meterse en ella.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y por fin había llegado el día de las vacaciones. La familia Tendo viajaba en un autobús rumbo al hotel Kaimodai, en la montaña. "Cuanto falta para llegar? Desde aquí no se puede ver ningún edificio…" Se quejaba Nabiki.

"Todavía falta…Deberíamos estar llegando en quince minutos" Dice Kasumi ojeando un mapa, junto con Akane. Quién escucha extraños ruidos detrás de ella.

La chica de cabello corto se da vuelta y ve al anciano en el asiento de atrás. "Maestro, por qué se mueve tanto?" Le pregunta.

"Lo que sucede es que escuché que las montañas son muy bonitas en esta época del año. Y lo más seguro es que el hotel esté lleno de chicas lindas en busca de un romance vacacional…y desde luego, su querido Happi les dará a todas ellas, una cita que jamás olvidarán…Je je je je!" Festejaba el libidinoso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"_Ayh_…_No debí preguntar_…" Pensó Akane, con una mirada desagradable.

De un momento a otro, Soun logra ver un gran edificio a lo lejos. "Oigan! Ya lo veo! Ya lo veo!" Grita entusiasmado. "Mire Saotome!...Aahhy" Y el hombre de bigotes es estrujado contra el vidrio de la ventana por el panda gigante.

"Ahí está! Es nuestro hotel!" Deja ver Genma en su cartel.

Todos miraron por la ventana con ojos iluminados…Que al momento de bajar frente al lugar se apagaron con fósforos bajo la lluvia, ya que frente a ellos no se encontraba ningún hotel cinco estrellas, sino, lo que pareciera los restos de algún edificio antiguo. Con techos cubiertos de tejas rotas, al igual que los vidrios de algunas ventanas.

La madera de las paredes parecía húmeda, además de algo podrida.

Ukyo fue la primera en decir…."Esto es una broma? Dijeron que se trataba de un lujoso hotel, o me equivoco?" Y voltea a ver a los demás. "El conductor se equivocó de parada! Díganme que si!"

Kasumi levanto la mirada hacia la entrada del hotel. "Me temo que no. Mira…" Y señala un tablón oscuro con el nombre "_Kaimodai Hotel_", en él.

La cara del maestro se puso azul del horror. "No puede ser! Ninguna chica se acercaría a este lugar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello…" Al mismo tiempo que lloraba. "Ay! Que tristeza!...Akane linda, abrázame!" Grita y salta sobre la joven, disimulando su lujuria. Pero la chica lo detiene con la mano, lo arroja al suelo y le pone el pie encima para que no se mueva.

"Papá, ellos tienen razón! Como puede este y el de la foto ser el mismo hotel?" Le pregunta decepcionada.

Soun y Genma tratan de pensar en una respuesta, pero se quedan callados… "Ja ja ja ja…." Se ríe Tendo, y al instante se pone serio. "No lo sé, hija!" Ante la cara gruñona de la joven, su padre derrama una gota de sudor. "Por qué no entramos? Recuerda que al mal tiempo, buena cara. Tal vez sea mejor en el interior"

Luego de esas palabras, todos recogieron sus maletas y entraron al establecimiento. Pero a pesar de Soun, el lugar no se veía mucho mejor por dentro. "Dame eso, quieres?" Dijo Nabiki rudamente, quitándole la foto del lugar a su papá.

"Hemos sido engañados!" Dice el panda con un cartel.

"Souunnnn!...Gennmaaaaa!" dice Happosai, de manera tétrica. "Han sido engañados de la peor manera! Y se llaman a si mismos, mis discípulos!" Con el mismo tono tétrico. Luego cambia y suena como un bebé. "Me prometieron que iba haber chicas lindas en este lugar! Aquí ni siquiera encontraré a la novia de Frankenstein!"

"Maestro, por favor! Nunca dijimos que habría chicas en este lugar" Explica el señor Tendo, temeroso de contestarle a su maestro. Y enseguida el viejo levanta una ceja, mirando a sus alumnos con seriedad…entonces el hombre y el panda se agachan y de piden disculpas de rodillas.

"Quieren dejar esas tonterías?" Le dice Nabiki.

Mientras Akane y Ukyo miraban detenidamente el recibidor del hotel, ambas se preguntan lo mismo. "Oye, papá. No se supone que los dueños del hotel fueron los que nos llamaron?" Dice la joven del cabello corto.

"Es verdad, pero aquí no parece haber nadie…" Agrega Kuonji.

"Ay no…Quizá les pasó algo malo" Se preocupa Kasumi.

Todos se quedan en silencio…hasta que se dejan oír una gran cantidad de pasos, que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Desde el interior del pasillo principal, se acercan dos sombras corriendo. "Ya te dije que no, Shampoo!" Grita la voz masculina.

"Ranma! Siempre eres tan tímido…No tiene nada de malo!" Le responde la voz femenina.

"…..?" Expresan los Tendo y Ukyo. "Los baños no son mixtos! No nos bañaremos juntos. Y se acabó!...Nghht" Y el muchacho es detenido por la gran barriga del panda.

"Hijo!" El cartel de Genma.

"Ranma!" Se sorprenden Akane y Ukyo.

"SHAMPOO!" Dice Happosai, lanzándose a los brazos de la amazona. Y Shampoo lo recibe golpeándolo en la cara con el cartel del panda

Ranma se despega de la panza de su padre y se sorprende al verlos a todos en el recibidor. "Papá?...Y todos…Qué hacen aquí? También vinieron de vacaciones?" Pregunta muy sorprendido.

"Vacaciones?...A este lugar no se le puede llamar _vacacional_" Dice Akane, negativamente.

"Ranma! Hijo! Qué sorpresa…digo coincidencia encontrarte aquí!" Grita Tendo impresionado, hasta que sale del asombro y pregunta. "Qué estas haciendo tú aquí, Ranma?" Con mucha curiosidad mira a Shampoo detrás de ellos y Soun se transforma en su gran cabeza monstruosa…."RANMAAAA, POR QUÉ SHAMPOO ESTÁ CONTIGO? DIME, ACASO VINIERON JUNTOS?"

El joven Saotome se asusta al ver al señor Tendo de esa forma. Pero no se anima a decirle porque está con Shampoo, y le miente diciendo que se encontraron de casualidad. Siendo tan ingenuo como es, Soun le cree…Siendo Akane la única que sabe que Ranma estaba mintiendo.

"Pero Ranma! Tú y yo vinimos ju…" Dice la amazona, y Ranma la interrumpe.

"A conocer el lugar! Ja ja…Si eso es, ambos vinimos a conocer el lugar. Que coincidencia, no?" Ríe nervioso.

De inmediato la cara de Shampoo no luce muy contenta y comienza a sospechar de por qué Ranma no admite que están juntos de vacaciones. Al principio se enoja un poco, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la pregunta de Nabiki. "Hace tiempo que ya no te veíamos Shampoo, y ahora te encontramos en este lugar y con Ranma…No te parece increíble?" Dice la joven Tendo con tono especulador.

"Shampoo se puede saber, como es que tú y Ranma llegaron a este lugar?" Pregunta Ukyo enojada de verlos juntos.

Ranma se involucra. "Fue una coincidencia, Ukyo…créeme….Por cierto, como es que tú estas aquí? Viniste con la familia?" Pregunta él.

"Si, así es. Akane me invitó a pasar estás vacaciones con ellos. Y que buena suerte al encontrarnos contigo" Y se refiere a Shampoo. "Bueno, no tan buena"

"Señorita Ukyo, tienes toda la razón! Que suerte tenemos…Ranma te extrañé mucho" Dice Happosai. Inocentemente quiere darle a Ranma un abrazo pero el chico le sujeta la mano primero, dejando ver una pistola de agua.

"Si, apuesto que me extrañó mucho maestro…" Le dice sarcásticamente.

El anciano se para en el suelo y berrincha como un niño. "No tenías que hacer eso, solo quise darte un saludo"

"Si, como no" Agrega Ranma.

De repente se escuchan unos pasos y todos hacen silencio. Los pasos eran lentos, pero cada vez más cercanos. "Parece que hay alguien más aquí" Dice Akane. Y antes de que se dejara ver esa persona. Misteriosamente se cierran las cortinas de la recepción, dejándolo todo en la oscuridad. "Qué pasó?" Grita Soun.

"No puedo ver!" Escribe Genma, en un cartel que nadie puede leer por la oscuridad.

"Papá, estás ahí?" Pregunta Kasumi.

"Ranma tengo miedo!" Grita Shampoo y se sujeta de él con fuerza.

"Shampoo, eres tú?" Pregunta Ranma sintiendo las manos de alguien en su hombro y cuello.

"Como es que se cerraron las cortinas? Si no había nadie cerca de ellas" Dice Ukyo.

"Akane…yo te protegeré!" Dice Happosai y se arroja sobre ella. (Eso creo)

Nabiki encuentra en la pared, el cordón que abre las cortinas y al jalar de él, naturalmente se ilumina la sala otra vez. "Listo, ya se solucionó el problema"

Entonces se pueden ver…Shampoo, creyendo abrazar a Ranma. "Eh?" Mira hacia arriba y se encuentra, abrazando al señor Tendo. "Aahh!" Grita y lo suelta al instante.

Happosai, que quiso saltar sobre Akane para aprovecharse de ella, como de costumbre. Se equivocó y se chocó con el estómago del panda. "Genma! Tu no eres Akane!" Se queja y cuando da vuelta la cabeza, él y Ranma miran al mismo tiempo sobre el hombro del joven.

"AAAaaaahhhhhh!" Gritan del susto, al ver la decrepita cara de la anciana Cologne.

"Que manera de saludar es esa?" Dice indignada.

"Abuela! Por qué no avisó que estaba aquí?" Pregunta Ranma, tratando de respirar normalmente.

"Cuando entré estaba todo oscuro, y pensé no había nadie….pero veo que me equivoqué. Qué hacen todos aquí?" Dice la abuela.

"Tanto tiempo sin verla señora" Saluda Kasumi.

"Soun, nos trajiste a una casa embrujada por error!" Dice el viejo libidinoso, refiriéndose a la bisabuela. Quien lo ve con mala cara y le lanza su bastón sobre él.

"Qué quisiste decir?" Le pregunta ella.

"Tú sabes bien lo que dije" Le contesta el viejo y comienzan a pelear mano a mano por toda la sala.

"Creo que no falta nadie" Agrega Nabiki. "Díganos abuela, ya vieron las habitaciones?" Interrumpiendo la pelea de los ancianos.

La abuela se detiene y mira a la niña para contestarle. "Si, nosotros ocupamos las dos primeras. La verdad nos decepciono el aspecto del lugar pero tampoco está a punto de caerse en pedazos" Aclara la vieja.

"Nabiki! Quieres decir que nos quedaremos a pasar un fin de semana en este lugar? Ni siquiera parece haber nadie…" Le dice Akane no muy contenta con la idea de su hermana.

"Pues claro que nos quedaremos…No es un palacio, pero es gratis! Y escuchaste a la abuela, el lugar parece ser resistente…" Dice la chica de cabello corto castaño.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Nabiki. Ahora entiendo, porque la estadía es gratis. Además, si Ranma se queda yo también!" Agrega Kuonji.

"Es verdad, si ya estamos aquí…vayamos a escoger habitación" Dijo Soun.

* * *

Sin más que decir, todos dejaron sus equipajes en las habitaciones. Ukyo y Akane compartieron una habitación, Nabiki y Kasumi otra. Y Soun, Genma y Happosai ocuparon otra. "Por qué no puedo compartir la habitación con Ranma? Él tiene todo un cuarto para él solo…" Se queja el anciano.

"Maestro, no puede compartir habitación con él, porque no vino con nosotros…" Explica el señor Tendo. "Por cierto Saotome…Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, aprovechando que Ranma está aquí. Esta puede ser la oportunidad para que regrese con Akane y se casen, no le parece?" Consulta con su amigo.

Genma se derrama una pequeña botella con agua caliente, para conversar con su amigo. "Tiene razón Tendo. Ranma tal vez dijo que no quería casarse, pero no dejó dicho que no quisiera a su prometida…Está decidido! Ya que aquí no hay ningún problema del cuál encargarse, nos ocuparemos de acercar a nuestro hijos otra vez!"

"Así se habla, Saotome!" Festeja Soun y los dos se ríen tomados de las manos.

"Pero que tontos son" Dice Happosai con voz seria. Sus alumnos dejan de reír y dirigen preocupados, sus miradas a su maestro.

"Por qué lo dice, maestro?" Le preguntan.

El maestro comienza a fumar su pipa…"No es han dado cuenta?...Encontramos a Ranma sorpresivamente en este lugar, y además no está solo…Qué ingenuos! Ranma vino a este lugar, para estar con la linda Shampoo. El muchacho se ha olvidado de Akane"

"Saotome, es eso cierto?" Dice Tendo enojado. "Su hijo dejó a mi Akane por la china?"

"Cómo voy a saberlo, Tendo?" Responde Genma, intimidado por su compañero. "Perdóneme maestro, pero creo que se equivoca. Mi hijo no es esa clase de hombre"

"Bueno, eso no es asunto mío, pero les propongo que lo averigüen por ustedes mismos para que dejen de sufrir…" Le dice el viejo sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama. "Mientras tanto…Me divertiré con las chicas! Ah Ja ja ja" Sale del cuarto saltando contento.

"Saotome…" Soun.

"Dígame, Tendo" Genma.

"No creerá…que el maestro tenga razón, verdad?" Le pregunta calmado.

El hombre de gafas traga saliva y acomoda sus lentes con el dedo. "Tendo, lo mejor será que nos enfoquemos en el plan. No le parece?"

"Si, es verdad…" Dice Soun, sin más remedio. "_Aún así, no contestó mi pregunta_…" Dijo en su cabeza.

En ese momento, Shampoo había citado a Ranma en su habitación. El joven fue, al mismo tiempo que la abuela se retiró para dejarlos solos. "Para que me llamaste?" Le pregunta él, y se sienta en la cama.

La mirada de la joven, no era muy agradable que digamos. Ella se paró frente a él para hablar…"Ranma, por qué le ocultaste al papá de Akane, que vinimos juntos de vacaciones?" Sin rodeos.

Ranma no vio la pregunta venir, y se preocupó un poco. Sin saber como contestar. La mirada de Shampoo era más seria con forme Ranma demoraba su respuesta…

"Muy bien, te lo diré…La familia Tendo no tiene idea de que estoy viviendo contigo, en el restaurante. Y si se enteran, lo más seguro es que el señor Tendo creerá que dejé a Akane para quedarme contigo, y me matará…" Le contestó.

"Ranma, tú SI dejaste a Akane por mi, verdad?" Preguntó Shampoo, interesada en escuchar la respuesta.

El muchacho se quedó callado un momento y protesto. "Claro que no! Nunca dije eso!"

La amazona esperaba escuchar todo lo contrario, entonces se enfadó "Ranma! La ultima vez que salimos juntos me dijiste que te enamoraste de mi…" Dijo enfadada, pero el joven volvió a protestar.

"Al mismo tiempo que me enamoré de la abuela! O ya se te olvidó ese perfume que me pusiste?" También enojado.

La muchacha tenia ganas de hacer de las suyas y torturar al joven con su forma de gato, pero no había agua caliente. Así que, antes que seguir gritando…le dio una bofetada en el rostro, y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Un segundo después, la puerta se salió de sus bisagras a causa del portazo y se callo.

"Aaaaahhhh!…" Grito de dolor, solo en el cuarto. "Por qué se tiene que enfadar de esa manera? Solo dije la verdad" Pero no se dio cuenta de que, esa verdad, efectivamente haría enfadar a la chica de cabello azul lavanda. Y para peores, Shampoo golpeaba con más fuerza que Akane cuando está enojada.

La amazona se dirigió al baño del hotel, que para su sorpresa, era el único lugar que lucia en excelentes condiciones. El baño se dividía para hombres y para mujeres, y aunque al principio, ella quería bañarse con Ranma, ahora le pareció perfecto no verle la cara.

Se quitó la ropa y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. El baño era, más que nada, muy espacioso, elegante y el agua caliente resultaba muy relajante. Shampoo entró al agua lentamente, notando que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Luego se desplazó lejos del borde hasta que se sentó…Aun estaba enojada, pero el calor del agua la tranquilizaba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba hasta notar que el lugar era al aire libre, rodeado solamente por tablones de madera. Colocados como bardas que no dejaban ver el exterior. También se podía ver a la perfección, las copas de los árboles del lado de afuera del baño, haciéndolo lucir muy bien.

La joven remojó su cara un par de veces…

En el pasillo. Las hermanas Tendo y Ukyo se habían preparado para ir a darse un baño. Al encontrarse con la bisabuela, que paseaba por el lugar, Kasumi la invitó a que las acompañara.

Así, todas las mujeres llegarían a reunirse en el baño….Mientras caminaban, Akane sintió algo detrás de ella y volteó a ver. Pero no había nada…"Akane, no te retraces!" Le dijo su hermana de cabello corto.

"_Creí haber sentido una presencia_" Piensa la joven Tendo, y continúa caminando. Pero nuevamente siente algo por detrás, y esta vez, una mano de largos dedos huesudos se posa en su hombro haciéndola voltear.

"Ho….la!" Dice una cara arrugada, de ojos saltones, y carente de dientes. La chica grita con todas sus fuerzas lanza deliberadamente un golpe sobre él, pero esa figura desaparece en el aire, mientras que ella sale corriendo del corredor sin notarlo.

"Akane?...Te sucede algo?" Le pregunta Ukyo.

"Chicas…un…un…un fantasma. Un anciano espeluznante, acaba de sujetarme el hombro y desapareció!" Dice asustada.

"Un fantasma? Akane, no seas ridícula…" Le dice Nabiki.

"Pero, yo…" Akane se detiene al ver, frente a ellas, al viejo Happosai colgado del picaporte de las puertas del baño queriendo abrirlas. "Rmmmm…Maestro!" Grita enojada.

"Ahí tienes a tu fantasma" Dice Ukyo.

"Que bien, llegué justo a tiempo!" Ríe el anciano.

"Happosai, debí suponerlo. Querías entrar al baño" Asume la abuela.

"No tienes de que preocuparte….al fin y al cabo no vine a verte a ti, precisamente" Responde su viejo amigo, descaradamente.

"Hmmm" Se enoja la abuela.

"Maestro, si quiere entrar al baño puede hacerlo. Siempre y cuando, se quede del lado de los hombres" Comenta Kasumi.

"Por favor, Kasumi…yo solo estoy aquí para cuidar de ustedes" Finge el maestro.

"No quiere decir, que nos cuidemos de usted, maestro?" Dice Ukyo desconfiando.

"Maestro, dígame. Fue usted el que se me acercó por detrás en el pasillo?" Le pregunta Akane algo enojada.

"Cómo? Así" Y el pervertido se abraza del pecho de la muchacha. Akane grita y lo golpea con tal fuerza que sale volando por el techo.

"_No estoy segura, de que halla sido el maestro_" Medita, respirando agitada.

"Aaaaahhh!" Las chicas escuchan un grito de dentro del baño y corren a ver.

"Esa fue Shampoo!" Dice Cologne, reconociendo a su nieta.

* * *

En el recibidor del hotel, Ranma se sentó en un sofá, viejo pero cómodo para descansar un poco. El joven suspira cansado y se dice a si mismo. "Debo cuidar más lo que digo, o Shampoo se trasformará en gato para fastidiarme…Vaya comienzo de vacaciones" Se cruza de brazos y escucha la voz de su papá acercándose.

"Qué? Llegamos al recibidor del hotel…Donde podrá estar el baño?" Dice Genma, rascándose la cabeza.

"Pareciera que este lugar es como un laberinto, no le parece Saotome?" Dice Soun casi riendo.

"Papá, señor Soun…" Se sorprende Ranma de verlos.

"Hijo! Que bien que te encontramos" Dice su papá.

"Estaban buscándome?" Le pregunta.

"No, Ranma. Íbamos a tomar un baño caliente, pero no podemos encontrar el baño. Je je" Dice Tendo. "Si estás solo, por qué no nos acompañas?" Le propone.

"De acuerdo. Además, yo se donde están los baños. Síganme" Dice el chico, con ganas de relajarse un poco. Seguramente el agua caliente ayude.

"Que suerte. Vamos entonces…" Y los dos siguen al muchacho.

Mientras tanto, las chicas entraron y vieron a Shampoo, parada sobre una roca, lejos de la orilla de la surjiente del baño. Sujetando su toalla. La abuela dio un salto vertiginoso y aterrizó junto a su bisnieta. "Shampoo, que sucedió?"

"No lo sé. Alguien trató de cubrir mi boca por detrás y me tomó del brazo. En ese momento lo arrojé al agua pero desapareció en el aire antes de caer…" Explica.

"Shampoo, bisabuela…Qué pasó?" Pregunta Akane, asomándose en el agua.

La abuela se trepa con el bastón sobre la barda y mira hacia fuera. "Parece que alguien quiso sorprender a Shampoo, mientras se bañaba" Dice vigilando.

"Happosai?" Asume Ukyo. "No, esperen. No pudo ser el viejo…Akane lo mandó de paseo hace unos segundos. Hay más pervertidos como él, en este lugar?" Se pregunta.

"No se preocupen. Quien halla sido, no logro hacerme nada, y la próxima vez que se acerque…ya verá!" Dijo Shampoo y se bajo de la roca. Luego la abuela también se bajó de la barda.

Nabiki parecía no mostrar importancia y se sentó a relajarse. "Si Shampoo se encargó de él, no hay de que preocuparse…"

"Bien, entonces…..Miren, el baño es hermoso, no creen?" Dice Kasumi para distraer al resto. E introduce sus pies en el agua caliente.

Del otro lado de las rocas que atravesaban la surjiente, estaban Soun, Genma y Ranma sentados en el agua. "Que agradable! Como me gusta el agua caliente!" Dice El señor Saotome muy contento.

Ranma miraba a su alrededor, y Soun escucho un silbido. Buscando de donde provenías, miró hacia el cielo y vieron a Happosai cayendo como una bomba desde las alturas. El splash fue tan grande, que las chicas lograron verlo desde el otro lado.

"Maestro!" Se sorprendieron sus discípulos.

"Cómo se aparece de eso modo, maestro?" Preguntó Ranma curioso.

El anciano inhala el vapor del agua, sintiéndose muy relajado…"Akane fue mala conmigo…Solo quise darle un abrazo y me golpeó con mucha fuerza….Ah pero el paseo fue agradable y el paisaje me gustó!" Dice secando su frente con una toalla. Luego de dar unas miradas a su alrededor, caen en la cuenta de…"Si ustedes están aquí, entonces…Aaay! No! Yo quería caer en el lado de las mujeres…"

Ranma lo golpea sin aviso, quejándose. "Así que eso fue. Quiso espiar a las chicas" Asumió.

"No, Ranma. No quise espiarlas…quise acompañarlas. Je je" Y recibe un segundo golpe.

"Bueno no importa….Si las chicas estás del otro lado, no dejaré que se acerque a ellas" Dice el muchacho, con confianza.

"Que aguafiestas, eres Ranma" Dice el viejo. Evadiendo instantáneamente al chico, Happosai se trepa a las rocas para cruzarse al otro lado.

"Ranma" Dice Soun, preguntándose que es lo que hará ahora. Y Ranma ataca al anciano con los baldes del baño. Pero el maestro fue más rápido y salto al otro lado antes de que lo alcanzara. "Ese sinvergüenza! Ya verá!" Y va tras él.

Cuando salta al otro lado, ve un puño que se acerca veloz a su cara. "Aahhy!" Todas las chicas lo vieron llegar.

"Miren es Ranma!" Dice Kasumi.

"Ranma!" Se sorprende Ukyo.

Nabiki sonríe diciendo. "Si que es digno discípulo de Happosai"

Ranma despega su cara del puño, y ve que fue Akane quien lo golpeo. "Akane…" Dice él bastante tranquilo. "Por qué me golpeas?"

"Perdóname, Ranma. Es que vimos al maestro entrar y creí que eras él, que se ocultaba" Explica.

"Ranma, que atrevido…este es el baño de las mujeres" Dice Ukyo, jugando un poco. Al mismo tiempo, Shampoo la mira de manera agresiva.

El chico de la trenza sale del agua. "Como sea…no vine para eso, Ukyo. Estoy buscando al maestro"

La bisabuela se entromete queriendo decirle a su yerno, sobre el misterioso hombre que intentó atacar a Shampoo. Pero ella la detiene diciéndole a Ranma que no fue nada y que no se preocupara,…de manera indiferente. En ese momento El muchacho dirigió su mirada a la amazona y vio que seguía enojada con él. Entonces desvió la mirada, y cuando lo hizo encontró que un cubo de madera que flotaba en el agua, se estaba acercando a Akane por detrás.

"Akane, quítate de ahí!" Grita el chico, y salta al agua para atrapar ese cubo. Normalmente el maestro se escaparía de cualquier intento de Ranma para atraparlo, pero como salto desde fuera del agua, no lo sintió venir, y lo descubrió.

"Maestro? Estaba en el agua todavía?" Se enoja Akane.

Con tanto alboroto, Soun y Genma asoman sus caras por encima de las rocas. "Ranma encontraste al maestro?" Dice Soun.

"Si, por qué tanto ruido?" Pregunta Genma. Enseguida se escucha el grito de todas las chicas, que por un segundo pensaron mal de ellos y los bombardearon con cubos de madera. Y ambos se cayeron al agua por los golpes.

Akane salió de su estado agresivo, dándose cuenta de que golpeó a su padre, pero no importó mucho. Y después se acercó a Ranma, que tenía al maestro en la mano, moviéndose como un animalito cautivo. "Llévatelo de aquí, Ranma. Antes de que se ponga peor"

"Si, por supuesto" Dice Ranma de acuerdo con ella, y arroja al viejito como una pelota, al otro lado. Luego hace lo mismo y salta hacia el lado de los hombres.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche. Ranma citó a la bisabuela en su habitación, para hablar de Shampoo…"Tienes algún problema con Shampoo" Le pregunta ella.

"Creo que le dije algo, en algún momento. Que la hizo enojar, pero aún sigue enojada…Pensé que se le pasaría pero no fue así" Le dice.

"Todas las parejas pelean, Ranma" Contestó ella. "De que te preocupas?"

"Por lo general ella solo actúa así conmigo por algunos minutos, pero lleva así todo el día…Y no me dirige la palabra" Dice Ranma.

"Ya veo, que esta actitud en Shampoo, realmente te preocupa, y eso es bueno" Dice la anciana sin preocupación alguna.

"Bueno? En que es bueno…" Dice algo confundido.

"Ranma hablaré con ella antes de que se valla a dormir. No le diré lo que tu me dijiste…" En ese momento, se acercaban Tendo y Saotome, caminando por el pasillo silenciosamente, y notaron la puerta de la recamara de Ranma, semiabierta.

"Mire, Tendo…" Lo llama su amigo, y se para junto a la puerta.

"Ranma y la bisabuela? Qué sucede, Saotome?" Dice Soun, sin entender nada.

"Shh! Déjeme escuchar…" Y los dos se pegan a la puerta para escuchar.

Ranma esta dando vueltas en su cabeza. Era raro en él, que la actitud de Shampoo le preocupara de eso modo. Hasta que dice…"De verdad hablará con ella? Si es así…no me mencione con ella. Quiero decir, que no le diga nada diciendo que lo escuchó de mi"

"Eso, ya lo sé. Ranma si estamos aquí, es para que tú y Shampoo pasen tiempo juntos, de preferencia uno agradable. Ustedes se arreglarán y todo estará bien…Sabes que ella te quiere mucho" Le dice la abuela.

"Se arreglarán? Que quiso decir?" Dice Genma susurrando.

"Shh! Ahora es usted en el que no deja escuchar, Saotome" Susurra Tendo.

"Tú y Shampoo están comprometidos, y se casaran…además sé que fuiste tú, el que quiso darle una oportunidad a vivir con ella. No me digas que ya te arrepientes?" Le pregunta al chico, con una mirada misteriosa.

"Qué Ranma qué?" Preguntan ambos hombres evitando gritar.

"Yo?...no, es que yo…" Vacila Ranma, pero no dice nada más.

"Bueno, no importa. Estos problemas tienen solución, y será sencillo, ya verás….lo que más quiero es la felicidad de mi nieta, y ella es feliz contigo" La bisabuela dice todo eso, tratando de que el mensaje llegue a la cabeza de Ranma.

"No lo sé, abuela…" Dice inseguro. Pero luego de pensarlo mejor, Ranma toma en serio su decisión de quedarse con Shampoo y se pone de pie. "Abuela, deje que yo hable con ella. Me haré cargo!"

"Ja ja ja. Ese es el futuro esposo de mi nieta!" Festeja la anciana. "Pero lo harás mañana, ya es tarde…será bueno que duermas u poco"

"Es verdad. Y será más fácil hablar con ella, mañana en la mañana" Concuerda el chico de la trenza.

"Que bien que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades…" Cologne se levanta con su bastón y se acerca a la puerta.

Como un rayo, Soun sujeta a Genma del brazo y ambos salen corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose de la puerta. Luego la abuela se asoma por la puerta y mira a ambos lados del corredor sin ver a nadie allí. Se despide de Ranma y se va a su cuarto.

Al entrar ve a Shampoo peinando su bacillo, para ir a dormir. "Bisabuela, donde estabas?" Le pregunta cuando la ve entrar.

"Shampoo, tienes problemas con el yerno? Si es así me gustaría escucharte…" Y la joven deja el sepillo en la mesa de luz. "No es tu costumbre enojarte tanto con él, y aún no sé si se trata de algo serio, o no" Agrega.

"Aún? O sea que ya hablaste con él" Presume la chica.

"Hmm bueno, no quería decirlo…pero si" Responde la mujer de pelo blanco.

"Bisabuela, Ranma me confesó que no dejó a Akane para quedarse conmigo!" Dice seria y un poco molesta.

"Eso te dijo? Dime sus exactas palabras, Shampoo" Le pide ella.

"Bueno, Ranma me dijo que no quiere que la familia de Akane se entere de que vive conmigo, por que el padre de Akane pensará que dejo a su hija por mi, y eso lo meterá en problemas" Y sigue explicando. "Entonces le pregunte, que si eso era verdad. Y Ranma dijo que nunca fue su intención dejar a Akane por mi. Y eso me molestó"

La abuela pensó en lo que Shampoo le dijo y entonces rió. "Shampoo eso no es tan malo como crees. Talvez no la dejó por ti, pero lo que importa es que está contigo y eso significa algo. Él te debe querer más de lo que demuestra…" Y su nieta la interrumpe.

Shampoo se queda pensando por un segundo, y su rostro luce muy confundido. "Eh…no lo había pensado de eso modo" Entonces sonríe ligeramente, recordando el día en que Ranma fue a vivir con ella. "_Quiero, intentarlo_…_Quiero intentar…ser tu prometido, bajo mi propia decisión_…" Entonces sonría un poco más. "Tienes razón, bisabuela. Ranma me quiere…y haré que me lo demuestre!" Con entusiasmo.

Fuera del pasillo, ocultos detrás de unas horripilantes estatuas, se ocultaban Soun y Genma. El primero ardiendo de furia y el segundo helado de preocupación. "SAOTOME! Escuchó lo mismo que yo?" Gritándole en la cara a su compañero. "Ranma se quedó con Shampoo…y se van a casar! Como pasó eso?" Muy alterado.

"Tranquilícese Tendo! Despertará a todos!" Dice el hombre de gafas. "Puede estar seguro de que estoy tan sorprendido como usted"

"Cómo que Ranma se casará con la china!" El hombre de bigotes se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras sacudía a Genma en sus manos. "Saotome! Cómo pudo Ranma, hacerle eso a mi hija…"

El hombre panda se estaba mareando, hasta que dijo. "Espere, Tendo. Por qué hay que culpar a mi hijo…recuerde que de todas las chicas que quieren a Ranma, él esta con Shampoo. Ella de seguro le hizo algo mágico con ayuda de su abuela…" En su mente Genma se preocupaba más y más, recordando las veces en que Ranma le había expresado su desacuerdo con el compromiso arreglado. Pero, que se decidiera por Shampoo en lugar de Akane, le daba mala espina.

"Saotome! Saotome! Me escucha" Lo llama Soun…mientras Genma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Tendo….no se preocupe. Recuerde que aprovecharemos estas vacaciones para reconciliar a nuestros hijos. No podemos fallar!" Comenta fingiendo seguridad.

"Será mejor que lo logremos Saotome, de otro modo…cuando regresemos a casa, no sé si usted vuelva con nosotros!" Advierte Tendo…

**Continuará…**

**Hola Lectores! **

**Disculpen el retraso, hubiera actualizado días atrás pero tuve problemas con la computadora…En fin este capitulo fue tan largo que he decidido hacerlo en dos parte. Y no se preocupen porque no tardaré en actualizar la segunda!**

"**RANMAXSHAMPOO" Te agradezco el comentario del capitulo anterior y gracias por subscribirte a mi en YouTube^^**

"**kiobitax-angel" Otro usuario de FanFiction, muchas gracias por acercarte y leer mi historia. Desde ya, voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia para colocarla en la historia, ya que pensaba en hacer algo como eso :)**

**Y mi buen amigo del fanfic "David156" Me encantan tus reviews, un poco por ser largos y también porque escribes todo lo que piensas sobre el cap, y detallas lo que más te gusto de él! La parte de la caída también fue mi favorita y la dediqué a los seguidores de mi historia, que principalmente eres tú, ja ja. Ya escribiré más momentos como eso, te lo aseguro. Por cierto ya que te gusta la pareja, te recomiendo que vayas a mi canal en youtube (la dirección está en mi perfil de FanFiction) y veas mi ultimo video. Dedicado a mis primeros 100 subscriptos y a mis amigos fans de Ranma y Shampoo (Tú entras en esa lista^^) **

**Todos los que quieran ver mis videos musicales de Ranma y Shampoo. Repito "MI DIRECCIÓN ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION"**

**Ahora…en la segunda parte de este capitulo. Se descubrirá todo….Porqué los Tendo, fueron engañados con un hotel de lujo. Ranma se animará a decirle la verdad a la familia Tendo y a Ukyo. Quién es o eran, los que asustaron a Shampoo y Akane, y porqué. **

**Ranm y Shampoo se arreglarán? O Soun y Genma lograrán su cometido. Y anteriormente dije que Ryoga aparecería en este capitulo…Cuando aparecerá?**

"**Para averiguarlo no dejen de seguir esta historia. Hasta entonces!" **


	19. 2ª Parte: Misterio resuelto!

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

La noche terminó sin más problemas. Ranma despertó con el primer rayo de sol.

Luego de un rato…ninguno se quejaba de las condiciones del hotel, aunque seguían preguntándose, por qué aparentar un lujoso hotel? En fin. El muchacho salió de su cuarto y tocó la puerta de las amazonas (que estaba frente a la suya). Segundos más tarde, sin respuesta, giró la perilla de dicha puerta y las amazonas no estaban allí.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza y miró a cada lado del pasillo. "Se habrán ido a desayunar?" Preguntó.

Ahora. Dónde esta la cocina? Era su pregunta. Caminó por los pasillos, y gracias a su apetito y olfato, detectó un delicioso olor. Que lo guió hasta una puerta semiabierta…Dentro, estaban, en efecto, Shampoo y Cologne usando la cocina. "Así que aquí estaban. Preparan el desayuno?" Les preguntó el chico.

"Pues si. Como no hay servicio en este lugar, Shampoo y yo estamos preparando algo…Por qué no te sientas, yerno?" Dice la abuela.

"Si, gracias" Y el chico se sienta a la mesa. Shampoo trae un plato y lo coloca frente a él. "Shampoo…" Queriendo hablar con ella. La muchacha lo mira, pero en lugar de escucharlo regresa a la cocina. "_Tengo que hacer algo_" Pensó Ranma, al verla reaccionar así.

Pero primero quiso comer. Al regresar su mirada a la mesa, el plato con comida que la joven le dio, estaba vacío. "Qué…?" Se quejó él.

"Acabaste tan pronto?" Le pregunta Shampoo sorprendida.

Ranma parpadeó desconcertado. "Ni siquiera pude empezar"

"A ver…" Indica la chica de cabello azul lavanda, dejando otro plato. Los dos jóvenes se miran y dos segundos luego, el plato volvió a vaciarse. "Pero…?" Exclamó ella.

"Shampoo quieres traerme un poco más, por favor?" Le pide Ranma. Shampoo asiente con la cabeza y regresa con otro plato.

Una vez en la mesa, el joven Saotome pone su mano en el plato y lo arroja al aire. Así, se deja notar una fugaz silueta que se acercaba. De inmediato, Ranma arroja un tenedor, clavando el traje del maestro Happosai en la mesa. Enseguida, Shampoo atrapa el plato que Ranma lanzó. "Maestro Happosai?" Se sorprende.

"Vaya Ranma, me atrapaste! Je je je" Dice el anciano burlón.

"Maestro, por qué hace eso? Estamos de vacaciones, hay suficiente comida para todo" Dice el chico molesto de verlo hacer de las suyas tan temprano.

En ese momento los Tendo entran a la habitación. "Ah, ya todos están aquí" Dice la abuela colocando más platos en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Ranma" Saluda Ukyo.

"Buenos días, abuela" Saluda Kasumi. "Deje que la ayude con eso, por favor" Y ambas sirven la mesa.

"Gracias por preparar el desayuno para todos" Dice Akane tomando asiento.

El resto se sentó a la mesa y desayunaron tranquilos. El único problema fue para Ukyo y casualmente para el señor Tendo. Que no disfrutaban de ver a Ranma y Shampoo sentados uno al lado del otro, y tan juntos. En un momento, Soun incluso notó que el muchacho miraba a la amazona continuamente.

"Alguien tiene una idea de que cosas se pueden hacer para pasar el tiempo, en este lugar?" Pregunta Ukyo.

"Eso es sencillo. Salgamos afuera a recorrer el lugar" Propone Nabiki.

"Es cierto! Al llegar pudimos ver las montañas…Podemos ir a verlas, y los alrededores" Dice Akane entusiasmada.

"Akane! Vayamos a dar un paseo juntos!" Dice Happosai.

Soun y Genma se miran mutuamente. Viendo ese paseo como punto de partida para su plan.

Minutos después todos regresan a sus habitaciones para vestirse. Ranma se apresuró a salir y tocar la puerta de Shampoo, antes de que alguien lo viera.

La muchacha le abrió. "Ranma. Íbamos a vernos en el recibidor…Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta.

Él responde…"Quiero hablar sobre lo que te dije ayer. Si te ofendí no fue mi…."

"Ranma! Ya estás listo, vámonos juntos" Interrumpe Ukyo, tomándolo de la mano.

"Ahí estaban. Nos vamos?" Dice Nabiki. La bisabuela sale del interior del cuarto y las chicas y Ranma se van.

* * *

El grupo completo, camina por los senderos del bosque mientras Soun conversa con el panda. "Señor Saotome, Me ocuparé de distraer a mis hijas y Ukyo…Tendrá que distraer a las chinas y al maestro" Indica.

"Ay, qué tanto están cuchicheando?" Pregunta Happosai, sentado en la cabeza de Genma.

"No es nada maestro. Por cierto…le interesará saber que escuché las voces de unas jovencitas, en aquella dirección. No quiere ir y echar un vistazo?" Le pregunta Soun.

El maestro se interesa de inmediato y se entusiasma. "Lo dices en serio? Ay, que bien!" Entonces, serio…"Genma! Tenemos que encontrar a esas chicas rápido! Vamos!" Y se separan del resto.

"Que tranquilo está todo…Y que bonito, no crees Nabiki?" Dice Kasumi al azar. "Ah, mira eso!" Maravillada con un gran árbol, cuyas hojas parecían brillar con la luz del sol.

"Que te parece…Que árbol más extraño" Dice Nabiki.

"Si, pero es muy hermoso" Responde su hermana mayor.

La abuela miraba a su nieta y prometido, esperando que Ranma pudiera hablarle.

Luego era el turno de separar a las hermanas Tendo, excluyendo a Akane. Mientras tanto, Ukyo se acercaba a Ranma, bajo las narices de Shampoo. "Ranma me gustaría que vinieras conmigo"

"Eh…A dónde?" Le pregunta él, ingenuamente.

"Que vengas a pasear conmigo a este lugar, más tarde al atardecer. No crees que sería muy romántico?" Sugiere su amiga.

Shampoo la escucha y de inmediato se ponen a pelear entre ellas. "Ukyo deja de acosar a mi Ranma!" Le dice la amazona seriamente.

Ranma se altera al escuchar a Shampoo decir _mi Ranma_, creyendo que podría descubrirlo frente a la chica de la espátula. "Que quieres decir con TÚ Ranma, Shampoo?" Dice Ukyo, prepotente.

Shampoo estaba a punto de contestarle, pero dirige la mirada a su novio. Notando una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Entonces ella frunce sus cejas y se encoje de hombros mirando en otra dirección. "Anda! Que quieres decir?" Persiste la chica de cabello café. Y las dos se pelean.

Ranma suspira entre cansado y aliviado, de que Shampoo no hablara. Pero no le resultaba relajante tener a ambas chicas peleando junto a él. La bisabuela se acerca a él con su bastón. "Vaya vacaciones…No me mal entiendas, no me molestan los Tendo aquí con nosotros, pero…"

"Si ya lo sé, abuela. No era mi idea tampoco estar con todos ellos aquí, y que me vean con Shampoo" Dice Ranma con pesadez.

"Eso es cierto. Yerno, creo que no tiene caso seguir ocultando. Por qué no les dices a Akane y su familia que te casaras con Shampoo y que vives con ella en el restaurante?" Sugiere la mujer de cabello blanco.

"Akane no me preocupa. Ya sabe que estoy viviendo con ustedes, y además me hace un favor al no decírselo a mi papá y los demás" Explica él.

"Pero es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo descubran…" Agrega Cologne. Cambiando el tema, mira hacia atrás a Shampoo y Ukyo peleando. "Con Shampoo teníamos la idea de que fueran unas vacaciones románticas para ustedes" Y sigue mirando a Ranma. "No son vacaciones muy románticas que digamos, o si? Ja ja ja" Tratando de mejorar el humor.

Antes que de Ranma pudiera decir algo…una de las espátulas de Ukyo pasa entre ellos. "?" Se sorprende Ranma.

"De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente!...Niñas!" Se quejó la abuela y corre a detenerlas, interponiéndose entre ambas.

Por su parte Ranma sigue mirando hacia el frente. "Románticas…si, como no" En voz baja, comenzando a sentirse molesto. Entonces ve a Akane frente a él, que no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones. "Akane, que sucede?" Le pregunta acercándose.

"No veo a mis hermanas, ni a papá" Le dice intrigada.

"Ahora que lo dices, el maestro y mi papá tampoco están. Habrán regresado al hotel?" Pregunta el chico.

"Pero si acabamos de salir. Ayúdame a buscarlos, Ranma" Y se van por otro camino.

La abuela, por su parte, detuvo la pelea entre las jóvenes. "A dónde fue Ranma?" Preguntó Ukyo.

"Ranma?" Expresa Shampoo.

"Y a dónde fueron todos?" Agrega la anciana.

"No creo que nos dejaran solas, o si?" Se pregunta Shampoo.

"Al menos se porqué Ranma se fue. De seguro para alejarse de ti" Dice Ukyo, molestando a la amazona.

"Yo tendría que decir eso! Ranma estaba conmigo hasta que tú nos interrumpiste!" Dice Shampoo enojada.

Ukyo se molesta. "Interrumpir qué?..." Y Cologne las detiene antes de que se pelen de nuevo.

Ranma y Akane caminaban por un sendero, que se hacia cada vez más claro. Con menos árboles cubriendo el camino. Caminando llegaron a la orilla de un lago, tan grande, que no se alcanzaba a ver el otro lado del mismo. "No logro ver a nadie ni cerca de aquí, y tú?" Pregunta el joven Saotome.

"Espero que no se hallan perdido" Dice Akane. Pisando en falso, la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies se desliza haciéndola resbalar. "Aaaahh!" Se asusta.

"Cuidado!" Grita Ranma, sujetándola de la mano. "Casi caes, estás bien?"

"Si, gracias" Dice Akane, mirando a Ranma a la cara. A metros de ellos, Soun y Genma observaban a sus hijos, ocultos tras los arbustos. El panorama lucia prometedor para ellos.

"Lo conseguimos Tendo. Los chicos están solos y tomados de la mano!" Dice el señor Saotome muy contento.

"Es verdad, nadie los encontrará aquí" Agrega Soun. Detrás de ellos, Happosai colgaba de la rama de un árbol atado y amordazado.

"Por cierto, Tendo. A dónde fueron sus hijas?" Pregunta Genma curioso.

"Están de regreso en el hotel. Kasumi quiso regresar para preparar el almuerzo, y le pedí a Nabiki que fuera con ella" Explica su compañero.

Ranma y Akane se sentaron, cansados de tanto caminar y se quedaron charlando. "Ranma…por qué no le dices a papá y al tío Genma, que vives en el restaurante de Shampoo?" Pregunta la chica de pelo corto.

"Por ahora no es un buen momento…No quiero tener problemas con el tío Soun. Tampoco con mi papá" Contesta el joven de la trenza.

"Dime la verdad Ranma. Por qué estas viviendo con Shampoo…no crees que se confundirá, y pensará que la quieres como tu prometida?" (Akane le pregunta esto, ya que sabe de Ranma viviendo en el restaurante. Pero no tiene idea del compromiso que él le ofreció a Shampoo.)

Ranma no sabía que contestarle a Akane. No sabía si se enojaría con él…pero luego de pensarlo dos veces. Pensó que si Akane no sentía nada por él, no tenía porque enojarse. "A…Akane…"

"Qué?" Responde la joven.

"No es fácil decirlo, pero…" El chico se sentía nervioso como para decirlo. "Estoy viviendo con Shampoo, tratando de seguir mi compromiso con ella…" No más termina de decir eso, un profundo silencio invade el lugar.

Akane mira a Ranma sin saber que pensar de él. Su rostro apenas mostraba reacción alguna. En un momento sus ojos se vieron enojados y desvió la morada hacia el lago.

"Akane….?" El chico esperaba escuchar a la joven Tendo.

"Ranma…Tú…" Trató de decir algo. "Terminaste nuestro compromiso para así, quedarte con Shampoo?" Preguntó desconcertada.

"Qué?...No!" Responde Ranma. "_Por qué solo piensan eso?_" Se preguntó en la mente. Luego de que Shampoo le había preguntado lo mismo anteriormente.

"No?...Entonces qué? Te enamoraste de ella?" Acorralándolo de preguntas.

"No…bueno…yo. Akane, por qué me preguntas eso?" Ranma pregunta alterado.

"Cómo que por qué? Estas comprometido con ella! Entonces sabes que vas a casarte, no es así?" Pregunta comenzando a sonar molesta.

"Espera! Yo no estoy pensando en casarme, todavía!" Responde. "Por qué te molesta tanto!"

"No estoy molesta!" Grita, demostrando lo contrarió. "Pudiste haber escogido a Ukyo, también. Ya sé que no te parezco bonita, y que ni siquiera te gusto como ellas!" Agregó.

"Estas diciendo, que de haberme quedado con Ukyo no estarías tan molesta?" Preguntó Ranma protestando.

"Yo no quise decir eso!" Respondió ella enojada y gritando.

Mientras Soun y Genma escuchaban los gritos sin comprender mucho lo que hablaban. "Señor Saotome, no creo que esté dando resultado" Comenta Soun. El hombre panda responde cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Volviendo con los chicos…."Ya sabía que Shampoo te parece atractiva. Era la elección más obvia" Dice Akane.

"Obvia?" Dice Ranma. Akane hubiera continuado con sus argumentos, excepto que los dos jóvenes sintieron una presencia misteriosa a su alrededor. Para entonces sus caras se tornaron serias…"Qué fue…?"

"Tú también lo sentiste, Ranma?" Le pregunta la chica de cabello corto.

Ranma y Akane estaban a un metro de distancia el uno del otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una gran sombra levantó a la chica del piso llevándosela a gran velocidad, mientras ésta gritaba. "Akane!" Avisa el chico de la trenza, que corre tras ella, adentrándose en el bosque.

"Tendo, qué fue eso?" Pregunta Genma. "Un fantasma?" Los que espiaban a los chicos, no podían creer como Akane desaparecía en el aire. La velocidad de, quien sea que se la llevó, parecía de otro mundo.

"Akane!" Gritó Soun y los dos se pararon para perseguir a Akane y la sombra. "Vamos, Saotome!" Y para darles un escarmiento por haberlo atado, Happosai se mese de un lado a otro como péndulo, empujando a Genma. Este se tropieza y cae rodando junto con Soun, hasta caer dentro del lago.

"Genma, qué le pasa?" Protesto el hombre de bigotes.

"No, fue mi culpa" Expresa el recién convertido en panda. "Lo siento" Dando vuelta su letrero de madera.

Por su parte, Ranma corrió tras el grito de Akane, hasta que dejó de escucharla y les perdió el rastro. "Rayos! Parece como si se hubiera desvanecido…" Se dice el joven, a si mismo. "Por dónde habrán ido?" El chico Saotome continuó corriendo, hasta que llegó de regreso al hotel.

* * *

Podía ser que Akane estuviera dentro de ese lugar? El joven se adentró al recibidor, para encontrarse con Ukyo y Shampoo. Ambas chicas sucias con tierra y el cabello alborotado debido a su pelea anterior.

"Yerno, donde te habías metido?" Le preguntó la abuela, entrando a la habitación, con un balde de agua y un pañuelo para las chicas.

Ranma le preguntó si había visto a Akane entrar al hotel y antes de que Cologne pudiera contestar, Shampoo se para frente a él enojada. "Ranma, por qué buscas a Akane?"

"Nosotras llegamos hace diez minutos, Ranma. Y no la hemos visto" Le responde Ukyo, limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo.

"Estábamos en el bosque cuando alguien se la llevó en frente de mi. Y los perseguí hasta acá" Explica el joven preocupado.

"De seguro fue una de sus hermanas o su padre. Por qué te preocupa tanto, Ranma?" Preguntó Shampoo desinteresada.

"No acabas de escuchar? Quien halla sido, fue tan veloz que no pude alcanzarlo…Estoy seguro que no fue ninguno de nosotros" Le explica el muchacho.

Pero Shampoo continuó obstinada. "Primero, no dejas a Akane por mi. Y ahora caminas con ella a solas, en el bosque!"

"Otra vez con eso? Quieres olvidarlo, por favor!" Protestó Ranma. La linda chica pone su mirada de enfado y se acerca a su bisabuela. "Shampoo, que vas a hacer?" Le pregunta, pero la chica sigue en silencio, toma la cubeta de agua que trajo su abuela al principio, mientras que Ranma se da cuenta de sus intenciones. "Shampoo! No, qué haces? No quise gritarte ni decir eso…por favor!" Pero la joven ignora sus palabras y se convierte en gato para perseguirlo.

Shampis salta sobre él para hacerlo huir y asustarlo. Ranma corre por el pasillo, acosado por el pequeño animal aferrado a su espalda. "TE DIJÉ QUE LO SIENTO! SHAMPOO…..ALEJATE!" Grita el muchacho, corriendo por su vida. Ya no lo podía soportar, así que corrió hacia el baño para así arrojarse con la gata al agua caliente. Ranma se habré paso, rompiendo la puerta a toda velocidad.

En ese momento unas pequeñas campanas, de indetectable ubicación alertan a alguien de que hay personas en el baño. "La estábamos esperando!" Dice una voz desconocida.

"Es la chica de la últimas vez? Estás seguro?" Le pregunta una segunda voz.

"Me cercioraré…" Responde el primero, y desaparece. Detrás de la figura que se quedó en su escondite, se encontraba Akane atada a una silla y con la boca tapada. La joven frotó sus manos para liberarse de las sogas y después de varios intentos pudo librarse sin ser vista.

Pero poco duró el silencio. Akane tronó sus nudillos y golpeó vengativamente a quien la secuestró en primer lugar, sin que se diera cuenta. Y dejándolo inconsciente. "Eso le enseñará…Aah!" Se asustó al ver el rostro de esa persona. "Se encuentra bien?" Pregunta preocupada. Al acercarse demasiado, el misterioso personaje abrió los ojos. "Aaaaaahhh!" Gritó ella del susto y salió corriendo.

"Regresa! No quiero hacerte daño!" Gritó el sujeto misterioso, y de la misma manera que lo hizo antes… en un parpadeo, logró alcanzarla y atarla de nuevo.

"Suélteme! Déjeme ir!" Gritaba Akane moviéndose inquietamente, dando golpes al azar. Uno de ellos le dio en la quijada al extraño, pero fue inútil para dejarla escapar.

"Quédate quieta!" Dice él, masajeado su mandíbula.

Mientras tanto Ranma y Shampoo estaban sentados al borde del agua caliente. Ella vestía la camisa morada del joven, luego de haber vuelto a su forma humana. "No era necesario hacer eso, sabes?" Dijo Ranma tomando aire. Entonces dirigió la mirada a la amazona. "Hasta cuando vas a seguir molesta conmigo?...Si estas celosa, puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero…de Akane?"

Eso le llamó la atención a la chica. "Yo celosa de Akane?" Enfadada. "No estoy celosa…" Y Ranma la interrumpe sorpresivamente.

"Pero, si molesta, por no pasar tiempo conmigo, como lo habías planeado en un principio, verdad?" Dejando a Shampoo sin palabras. Luego él le sonrió, dándose cuenta por fin, de lo que tanto la estaba molestando…"No pasó nada con Akane. Solo buscábamos a nuestros padres, es todo"

"Es enserio?" Pregunta ella, esperando escuchar la verdad.

"Es él, otra vez!" Susurró alguien oculto en las sombras. Pero no esperó más y se echó a la acción. Segundos luego Shampoo sintió una mano huesuda sujetar su muñeca y cintura.

"Qué pasa?" Reaccionó ella. Y sintió la misma presencia extraña que la atacó en el baño la noche anterior.

"Shampoo!" Grita Ranma. Pero cuando esté personaje intentó llevársela saltando sobre el estanque del baño, Shampoo se quitó la camisa. Quedando desnuda, pero libre de su opresor. Esa silueta apenas se distinguía pero en el momento en que lo encontró, la amazona le dio una certera patada que lo sacó de balance y cayeron al agua.

"Tiene que ser….Quien secuestró a Akane!" Dice Ranma y salta al agua. "Shampoo, estas bien?" Le pregunta. La chica se pone de pie en el agua, dejando su cuerpo a la vista. Ranma parpadea al mismo tiempo que su cara enrojece. "Quieres cubrirte, por favor?" Dice apenado.

Shampoo mira a su alrededor buscando la camisa que se sacó. Ésta se encontraba flotando a cierta distancia de ellos. La chica se acerca despacio y al levantarla se sorprende, ya que a quien creyó derribar no estaba en el agua. "Desapareció!"

"Cómo?" Se sorprende Ranma. Y mira hacia fuera del agua, percatándose de unas pisadas que salían del agua. Eso llamó su atención. Las pisadas no podían ser de ellos porque habían entrado al agua, no salido de ella. "Lo que halla sido, no es un fantasma…" Dijo él.

"No, Ranma. Cuando me sujeto en sus manos, pude sentirlo…Y en un momento le di un golpe con la pierna. No es un fantasma" Le comenta la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"Es cierto, casi lo olvido! Akane!" Recuerda Ranma. "Sígueme, Shampoo…no creo que halla salido del hotel"

* * *

Fuera del hotel. Soun y Genma traían a su maestro en los hombros, en disculpas por haberlo amarrado. "Maestro, ya le dijimos que lo sentimos mucho" Lamentó Tendo con un ojo morado. Y el panda asintió con la cabeza vendada y una lágrima en el ojo.

"Eso es para que aprendan! No deben tratar así a su maestro" Dijo Happosai molesto, que cambió a triste. "Por qué me mienten tan feo…Me dijeron que escucharon a unas jovencitas, wah wah" Llorando y cubriéndose los ojos. Regresaron al edificio preguntándose que pudo haberle pasado a Akane y cuando entraron vieron a Shampoo y Ranma empapados y a Ukyo discutiendo con la primera.

Los ojos de Happosai ya no lucían tristes ahora que veía el hermoso cuerpo de la joven amazona, cubierto solamente con una camisa de hombre. "Hheeeeyyyy Estas si son vacaciones!" Grita el libidinoso corriendo hacia la joven.

"Shampoo. Qué haces con la camisa de Ranma?" Pregunta Ukyo enfadada.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Le gritó Shampoo. Las chicas ignoraban al viejo que se acercaba…pero Ranma fue más rápido y le dio una patada como si fuera un valón de fútbol.

Happosai no fue tan tonto y detuvo el pie del joven con la punta de su pipa. "Ranma! Eso se le hace a un maestro como yo!" Y pasa por encima del muchacho. "Shampoooo!"

"Venga acá, degenerado!" Grita Ranma. Apenas el viejo le pone, literalmente, un dedo encima a la amazona. Ella le da una paliza, incrustándolo en el suelo.

"Ranma! Donde está Akane?" Pregunta Soun entre tanto alboroto.

"Señor Soun, alguien secuestró a Akane y la tiene en alguna parte de este hotel!" Dice Ranma. "La misma persona intentó secuestrar a Shampoo hace un momento"

"Si, pero yo pude escapar…No soy tan torpe como Akane" Presumía la linda china, pisando la cabeza de Happosai.

Ukyo recuerda el día anterior en el pasillo, y cuando la chica Tendo dijo haber visto un fantasma…"Entonces, Akane tenía razón? Hay fantasmas en este lugar?" Pregunta la chica de la espátula.

"No" Responde Ranma. "Shampoo lo golpeó, entonces no se trata de un fantasma…" Y es interrumpido.

"Entonces mi hija fue secuestrada por un psicópata?" Dice Tendo a punto de llorar.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra y se separaron para buscar. Shampoo fue a avisarle a su abuela, que estaba en la cocina con las hermanas Tendo.

Mientras tanto en una habitación secreta. El extraño…que no era uno, sino que eran dos, estaba siendo atendido por el otro. Ambos golpeados por las jóvenes. El que fue atacado por Akane, en su intento de escapar, tenía la cara inflada de tantos golpes, y el otro que ni se podía poner de pie, debido a la patada que Shampoo le dio en su encuentro en el baño. "Descubierto dos veces por la misma chica! Deberías avergonzarte…La próxima vez, busca a una chica más indefensa" Dice uno, curando la espalda del otro.

"Rmmm…" Akane, que escuchaba todo. Se enojó, dando por sentado que fue a ella a quien llamó indefensa. Luego de atender sus golpes, se pusieron en marcha para continuar con su plan. Ocultándose en los rincones, sin ser vistos, observaron a sus huéspedes esperando sorprenderlos.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a obscurecer y nadie encontraba a la joven de cabello corto…Uno de estos misteriosos sujetos tenía interés en llamar la atención del joven de la trenza, así que lo siguió de cerca. Para ese entonces, él se había separado del resto, junto con su amiga Ukyo, para buscar a Akane. El muchacho notó un portón que no habían visto antes, así que lo abrió…pero la joven no estaba dentro.

"Llevamos horas buscando, y nadie la vio! Estas seguro de que la trajeron al hotel, Ranma?" Le preguntó Kuonji, algo cansada. Entonces mira al fondo del cuarto, y se da cuenta de que hay un enorme agujero en la pared trasera. "Mira, Ranma! Quien crees que hizo ese agujero?" Le pregunta.

El chico no responde, pero se asoma a ver del otro lado de la pared. En el suelo se encontraban unos vasos de sopa de fideos vacíos y una servilleta usada. "Parece que aquí es donde tiran la basura" Dice Ranma. Unos metros delante de ellos, los arbustos se sacudían como si alguien se asomara. Ranma se puso en guardia, pensando que podía ser el secuestrador. "Ukyo!" Dándole la señal.

Los dos se prepararon y a la cuanta de tres…Ukyo tomó su espátula. En efecto se trataba de un hombre. Ranma le dio un par de golpes…"No escaparás!...Dónde tienes a Akane?" Y lo sujetó de los brazos para que no desapareciera. A Ukyo se le ocurrió darle un golpe con su espátula. Dándole en la cabeza, fue cuando se escuchó el grito del agredido y Ranma lo reconoció. "Eh…?..."

Pero la primera en descubrirlo fue su compañera. "Ryoga!...Desorientado! Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta a Ranma. Ryoga, inconciente por el ataque, no podía contestar.

"Ryoga!...Ryoga! Despierta!" Mientras trataban de reanimarlo, Kasumi y su padre entraron por la puerta.

"Ranma!...Nabiki desapareció!" Dice Soun en pánico.

"Cómo? También Nabiki?" Dice el joven Saotome sujetando al chico cerdo del cuello.

"Ah pero si es Ryoga, tiempo sin verte" Saluda Kasumi, ignorando que este estaba inconciente.

Ranma deja al muchacho en las manos de Ukyo, y junto con Soun van a buscar a las chicas. "Espera, Ranma! Voy contigo!" Grita la chica del okonomiyaki. "Kasumi, puedes encargarte de Ryoga por un momento?" Le pide a la joven, y se va dejando a la señorita Kasumi con el chico inconsciente.

En el pasillo, Ranma se choca con su padre convertido en panda. Sorpresivamente recibe un balde de agua fría que lo convierte en mujer. "Papá! Por qué haces eso?" Grita él/ella enojada, cuando mira en la cabeza del panda y ve que no fue él quien lo mojó. "Grrrmm…Maestro! No es momento para sus tonterías!"

"Je je je…" Se ríe el anciano. "Ranma! Que linda estás!" Y se lanza sobre la pelirroja, abrazándola por la cintura.

"Hhrrrr…Déjeme en paz, viejo libidinoso!" Y lo saca volando por el techo.

"Buen golpe, hijo" Escribe Genma, viendo volar a su maestro.

"Ni siquiera buscando a Akane, ese anciano es útil…hubiera sido mejor que se quedara solo en el dojo, en primer lugar…" Se quejaba ella.

"RANMA!" Escucharon un grito.

"Es Ukyo!" Advirtió la chica Ranma y ella y su padre fueron a ver. Corrieron hacia donde estaba la joven…"Aaahhhy!" La pelirroja se resbala, estrellándose contra la puerta. Kuonji se asomaba por una ventana. "Ukyo, qué pasó?" Pregunta Ranma poniéndose de pie y adolorida.

"El secuestrador, intentó atraparme…" Se detuvo.

"Dónde está?" Le pregunta devuelta.

"Se resbaló con el aceite que tiré en el piso, y calló por la ventana" Responde ella buscándolo con la mirada.

La chica de la trenza miró rencorosa a su amiga. "Así que resbalé con el aceite…"

"Ahora todos se creen aves" Pregunta el panda. (Primero el maestro Happosai volando por el aire, y ahora el secuestrador cayendo por la ventana xD) La pelirroja salta por la ventana y sale a buscarlo. Escucha unos pasos sigilosos alejándose y le tira una rama de árbol.

"Ayh!" Se escuchó luego.

La chica de la trenza se acerca y ve al sujeto inconsciente frente a sus pies. "Este es…el secuestrador?" Se sorprende.

Volviendo al hotel, Ryoga se despertaba encontrándose acompañado de la joven Kasumi Tendo. "Qué me pasó?" Y voltea la cabeza.

"Al fin despiertas, Ryoga" Dice la muchacha.

"Kasumi?...Qué…qué haces aquí? Y Akane?" Le pregunta, confundido con una mano en la cabeza.

La chica borra su sonrisa y le explica como se estropearon las vacaciones de la familia. Llegando a la parte en que…"Una extraña persona se llevó a Akane. Y no sabemos donde está…Y Nabiki también desapareció"

"Cómo? Qué Akane desapareció?" Ryoga se puso de pie.

"Ranma y los otro la están buscando pero aún no la encuentran. Todo lo que sabemos es que están en algún lugar del hotel" Agrega la joven.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito saber! No te preocupes, Kasumi. Encontraré a Akane!" Le dice Hibiki muy seguro.

"De veras? Muchas gracias Ryoga! Ve con Ranma…el debe estar con Ukyo en el ala oeste del hotel" Le comenta la chica, poniéndose de pie. El chico asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación, pero girando en la dirección opuesta del pasillo.

Volteando en la próxima esquina, el chico de la bandana en la frente, se encontró con un callejón sin salida. "Rayos! Donde podrá estar Akane?" Se preguntó. Miro a ambos lados, pero no había ninguna puerta, entonces optó por hacer su salida…Derribando los muros con sus puños. "Así será más fácil encontrarte Akane…" Dijo para si mismo, abriéndose paso entre las paredes.

En uno de los cuartos más grandes, con una gran chimenea apagada como fondo. Shampoo se encontró nuevamente con el sujeto que intentó secuestrarla las dos veces anteriores. Pero su actitud era diferente…Ya no quería atraparla…ahora le tenía miedo, y quiso escapar de ella. "No escaparás! Bisabuela…va hacia la puerta!" Le da la señal a su abuela, quien rápidamente pone su bastón frente a la puerta para hacerlo tropezar.

Una vez más, la sombra era tan veloz que no lo vieron pasar por la puerta, pero vieron el agujero que dejó al atravesar la pared de enfrente. "Shampoo, esta persona puede atravesar los muros!" Dice Cologne. "Pero no lo hace como otros fantasmas…Los atraviesa con la cabeza"

"Es porque no es un fantasma, bisabuela" Le dice Shampoo. La joven camina a través de tres muros atravesados, antes de encontrar al supuesto fantasma inconsciente en el piso. "Este hombre es el secuestrador?" Y lo levantó del piso. Para llevarlo con Ranma.

Ukyo alcanzó a ver a las amazonas desde el pasillo contiguo y las llamó. "Shampoo, que traes ahí?" Le pregunta al ver a la joven cargando a alguien en su espalda.

"Shampoo atrapó al fantasma…digo, secuestrador" Dijo la abuela.

"Y Ranma? Dónde está?" Pregunta la amazona más joven. Genma sin escribir nada, le señala la ventana por donde saltó la chica.

"El secuestrador…salió volando por esa ventana, y Ranma fue a buscarlo" Dice la chica de pelo café.

"Qué?" Y Shampoo salta por la ventana en busca de su prometido. "Ranma!" Se sorprende al ver a la pelirroja sosteniendo a un desconocido en sus brazos. "Ese quién es, Ranma?" Le pregunta, hasta que…"Espera!" Y baja al hombre que cargaba en su espalda.

"Increible!" Ranma y Shampoo quedan sorprendidos al ver a los dos personajes, uno junto al otro.

* * *

En los pasillos del hotel, Ryoga derrumbaba paredes buscando a Akane. Entonces pasó por una puerta…"Akane!" Gritaba él.

"Ryoga!" Se sorprende la chica a quien estaba buscando. "Cómo llegaste a este lugar?"

"A…Akane! Estas bien? Creí que te secuestraron…" Dice viendo a la joven aparentemente a salvo.

"Bueno, Nabiki me ayudo a desatarme…" Explica ella.

Ryoga ve a la codiciosa de las hermanas Tendo. "Nabiki...?" Dice viéndola a salvo, a ella también. "Tu también estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Uno de esos sujetos, se me acercó y dijo que iba a raptarme. Entonces le dije que no pondría resistencia, si me pagaba con 3.000 yens. Y me trajo hasta este cuarto oculto" Dice la muchacha, mostrando los billetes en su mano.

Ryoga se queda sin palabras frente a Nabiki…"Salgamos de aquí!" Dice Akane. "Esos sujetos deben de estar buscando otra victima"

"Qué? Entonces hay más de uno?" Pregunta el chico cerdo mientras corren fuera del cuarto.

"Si, pero escucha Ryoga. Parece que no quieren hacernos daño…" Comenta la hermana mayor.

Para entonces Ukyo, la abuela y el panda se encontraron con Soun y Kasumi. Los cinco se reunieron con Ranma y Shampoo, en la oscuridad de la noche…Llevándose la sorpresa de que los dos hombres que atraparon eran, aproximadamente, como de la edad de la bisabuela!

Qué quiero decir? Ninguno de los dos tenía dientes o cabello. Un par de hombres altos y muy delgados, que de inconcientes parecían muertos. Y además…"Son idénticos!" Dijo Kasumi al verlos. Vestidos con batas de baño, con la única diferencia en el color de sus cinturones. Y que uno de ellos tenía bigotes.

"Entonces son dos?" Pregunta Ukyo.

"Y gemelos!" Agrega Soun Tendo. En ese instante los dos hombres se despertaron, viéndose rodeados por el grupo.

"Muy bien! Díganos quiénes son? Y qué le hicieron a Akane?" Les pregunta la pelirroja, asustándolos un poco.

"Akane! Si, y Nabiki!...Qué le hicieron a mis hijas" Lloraba Soun histérico, sacudiéndolos del cuello a los dos.

"Tranquilo, tío…Yo me encargo de esto" Dice la chica Ranma. Y los comienza a sacudir como lo hacía Tendo. "Vamos respondan!"

"Lo haremos….en cuanto…dejes de…sa...cu...dirnos…así!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, con sus caras empezando a verse verdes. Entonces Ranma los soltó.

Enseguida aparecieron Akane, Nabiki y Ryoga del interior del edificio. "Akane y Nabiki!" Se sorprende Kasumi. Y su padre corre a abrazarlas.

"Papá, estamos bien. No nos pasó nada" Explica su hija menor.

La abuela se acerca al chico cerdo. "Ryoga…que sorpresa. Siempre te apareces cuando Akane te necesita. Ja ja ja ja" Dice, ruborizando al muchacho.

La hermana Tendo del medio, sale de entre todos y le ve las caras a los gemelos. "Vaya, hasta que los atraparon…buen trabajo, Ranma"

"Cómo? Tú sabias que eran dos, Nabiki?" Pregunta la chica Ranma confundida.

"Por supuesto… uno de ellos vino por mi y me llevó al cuarto en el que tenían amarrada a Akane, el otro estaba con ella. Fue cuando los vi a ambos…" Explica la chica.

"De acuerdo…pero aún no sabemos quienes son" Dice Shampoo.

Uno de los viejos se repone de las sacudidas y se presenta. "Somos los hermanos Kaimodai, y somos…" Es interrumpido.

"Kaimodai?...De casualidad son…los dueños del hotel?" Pregunta la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

"Efectivamente" Dice él. "Mi nombre es Ko, y él es mi hermano gemelo Haya" **(N/A: "**Ko/Alto" – "Haya/Velocidad" en japonés. Les puse esos nombres ya que, los kanjis o símbolos con que se escriben ambos, juntos forman la palabra _Kōsoku. _Que en japonés, quiere decir "_veloz" _Refiriéndome a la gran velocidad que poseen.**)**

Instantáneamente. Genma saca de su pelaje, la carta que les llegó al dojo, una semana atrás, y se la dio a Tendo. "Entonces ustedes nos enviaron esta carta, pidiéndonos ayuda?" Pregunta el señor Tendo desconcertado.

Los gemelos se miran mutuamente. Y les explican…"Si, verán. Mi hermano y yo tenemos este hotel desde que nacimos…En un principio era muy conocido y para temporadas como esta se llenaba de huéspedes. Pero con los años dejaron de venir y fuimos a la quiebra" Dice Haya.

"No me sorprende…miren lo que es este lugar" Dice la pelirroja. Akane le da un cadazo por la descortesía.

"Sin clientes, nos fue imposible reconstruir el lugar. Entonces decidimos convertirlo en una casa de entretenimiento. Fue cuando escuchamos de los artistas marciales en categoría libre. Como nunca oímos de ellos, creímos que serian de ayuda para entretener a los viajeros…" Continua.

"Y eso que tiene que ver con querer secuestrarnos a nosotras?" Pregunta Shampoo.

El otro hermano (Ko) Contesta. "Nos había llegado el rumor de que ese grupo de peleadores era de dos o tres hombres. Pero al verlos llegar, se trataba de un grupo más grande y con varias jovencitas" Y continúa su hermano.

"Entonces decidimos incluirlas en el plan. Y las secuestramos para darles entusiasmo a ellos. Que creyeran que el lugar era embrujado y lograr un mejor resultado" Dice Haya.

"Pero ustedes no son ningunos fantasmas….De dónde sacaron esa rapidez con la edad que tienen?" Pregunta Ranma. "Me recuerdan al viejo Happosai cuando huye de los problemas" Agrega en un tono más bajo.

Los hermanos ponen cara de ofendidos. "Una vez en quiebra teníamos mucho tiempo libre…y desde jóvenes practicábamos carreras dentro del hotel. Con los años lo tomamos como un entrenamiento y nos volvimos tan rápidos que a veces, no sabíamos donde estaba el otro. Llegamos a recorrer el edificio completo en menos de cinco minutos" Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar algo tan sorprendente, considerando que ese hotel era, en verdad, muy amplio.

"Entonces, cuando salen volando por el aire, es porque al correr tan velozmente, cuando les ponen un obstáculo…se tropiezan a la misma velocidad?" Preguntó la abuela.

"Eso explica porqué no hay mesas, jarrones o algo parecido en ninguno de los pasillo del hotel. Para evitar tropiezos" Comenta Nabiki. Siendo la única en notarlo.

"Es verdad, yo también me di cuenta de que los pasillos estaban descubiertos" Agrega Kasumi. (Bueno, Nabiki no fue la única :P)

Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de algo. Si los artistas marciales eran los que llegaron en el autobús. Quiénes eran los que habían llegado antes? (O sea…Ranma, Shampoo y la abuela) "Disculpen…" Dice Haya, mirando a Shampoo. "Cómo es que ustedes llegaron al hotel, en primer lugar? Y dónde está el joven que la acompañaba a usted en el baño?" Refiriéndose a Ranma.

"Mi bisabuela y yo vimos el folleto del hotel y vinimos a pasar un fin de semana…" Responde ella. Mostrando el folleto.

Los dos hermanos lo miran y casi se ponen a llorar. "Este folleto es el que entregábamos…treinta años atrás!" Eso explicaba porqué la foto no concordaba con el edificio actual.

"Treinta años!" Exageró Shampoo.

"Entonces ustedes están aquí, debido a la publicidad…?" Dice emocionados.

"Por qué lloran? Ustedes nos engañaron, par de farsantes" Se quejó Ranma y quiso agarrar a uno de ellos, pero con su velocidad escapó de la joven de la trenza.

* * *

Así terminó la noche, donde todo salio a la luz…como último día de vacaciones. Todos pudieron relajarse un poco al servicio de sus anfitriones. Todos estaban en el patio posterior del hotel comiendo algo, mientras Ranma y Shampoo estaban sentados a la orilla de un lago que había allí.

Ryoga fantaseaba con unas vacaciones acompañado de Akane mientras ella le servía algo de beber.

"Después de todo…este lugar tiene su lado bueno" Dice Ukyo recostada en un sillón.

Soun y Genma compartían una surgente de agua fría. Mientras Cologne y Kasumi charlaban con los dueños del hotel, tomando el té y Nabiki tomaba sol sobre una manta.

"Después de tantos problemas, al fin podemos tener tranquilidad, no Ranma?" Dice ella acercándose al hombro del muchacho junto a ella.

Ranma sintió escalofríos al sentir la cabeza de la joven en su hombro, y se separó un poco de ella. Pero aún con una sonrisa. "Que bueno que ya no sigues enfadada conmigo. No quería que pasaras tus vacaciones de esa manera" Dice él sonriéndole a la linda chica.

"Querrás decir _nuestras _vacaciones" Corrige ella. "Tienes razón. No son las vacaciones románticas que quería, pero estamos juntos" Agrega con una sonrisa que sonroja al chico de la trenza.

"Sss…si" Afirma él, nervioso. Entonces el panda y Soun paran las orejas. Y en un segundo ya estaban los dos respirándole a Ranma en la nuca.

"Ranma! Entonces es cierto que estás con Shampoo?" Le pregunta con un tono aterrador.

"Explícate, Ranma!" El cartel de su padre.

"Entonces es cierto? Nos dejaste para irte con Shampoo…Y casarte con ella?" Grita Soun desconcertado, y todos lo escuchan.

Nabiki mira al chico, entre la espada y la pared, presumiendo que eso pasaría. Ryoga y Akane levantan la cabeza mientras la segunda pensaba en que haría Ranma ahora. "Es cierto que te vas a casar con Shampoo, Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi ingenuamente, a la vez sorprendida.

"CÓMO?" Reaccionó Ukyo.

"RANMA!" Escribió el panda enojado y Soun con su cara de monstruo.

Ranma quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pensando que llegaría su muerte. "No, lo que pasa….Quiero decir…" Mirando a Shampoo, luego a Tendo, luego a Shampoo, luego a Tendo…

"Ranma!" Le llamó la atención su prometida. Y el chico notó como Shampoo se enojaba al verlo querer mantener su compromiso en secreto. Y eso lo presionaba aún más…

"Esta bien! Esta bien! Cuando me fui del dojo me quedé en el restaurante viviendo que Shampoo!" Confesó a los gritos.

"Ranma! Estoy tan feliz!" Grita Shampoo con una sonrisa.

"Pero no me casare con ella!" Agregó para su padre y el señor Tendo. Entonces se arrepintió, al ver a cara de la amazona junto a él.

"Ranma, claro que te casaras conmigo!" Dijo la joven forzándolo….

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" Dijo la abuela observando el espectáculo.

El chico da un paso en falso y se cae junto con Shampoo dentro del lago. "NO QUISE DECIR ESO! SHAMPOO!" Grita la pelirroja corriendo por todos lados con la gata en la espalda. Mientras el panda y Soun los perseguían.

"Ranma! Eso no es suficiente…..quiero que me lo expliques, muchacho!" Gritaba Soun queriendo ponerle las manos encima.

"Corre por tu vida!" Dice el cartel que Genma agitaba, tras arrojárselo a su hijo/a por la cabeza.

"DEJENME EN PAZ! AAAAHHH, ODIO A LOS GATOS!"

Mientras ellos se alejaban. "A…Akane. Entonces…tú y Ranma…" Decía Ryoga tímido.

"Él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Ryoga. Jm!" Contestó la chica fingiendo indiferencia.

"Shampoo se las verá conmigo cuando regrese! Ranma es mi prometido" Se decía Ukyo a si misma.

"Ya suponía que Ranma caería por las amazonas, tarde o temprano" Comentaba Nabiki.

El maestro Happosai, que apareció horas después. Salió corriendo tras Ranma…a diferencia de Soun y Genma, él estaba contento. "Muchacho! Cómo soy tu maestro tengo que estar contigo…Y ahora estaré cerca de la linda de Shampoo! Ja ja ja!"

Y Kasumi que no reaccionaba, solo sonreía. "Felicidades abuela" Felicitándola por la sorpresiva pareja que se había formado frente a la familia Tendo.

"Gracias, niña. Solo espero que el yerno sobreviva para casarse con mi nieta…" Comenta la anciana alcanzando a ver a la pelirroja con Shampis en su espalda, siendo perseguida por el hombre de bigote y el panda…

**Yo de nuevo, lectores! Hollaaaa!**

**Luego de este cap. me tomaré en tiempo antes de volver a escribir, porque estaré ocupándome de subir nuevos videos de esta pareja a YouTube.**

**David156: Amigo gracias por tus reviews! Siempre espero ansioso por leerlos. Que bueno que pudiste ver mi video, y que te guste tanto^^ Espero de verdad que te guste este nuevo capitulo de la historia…no desesperes, que ya vendrán momentos como la caída en el cap 17!**

**RANMAXSHAMPOO: Te agradezco saber que eres fan de mi historia, y de la pareja también! Ahora trabajaré en el video que me sugeriste^^ Espero disfrutes la segunda parte de este capitulo.**

**Bueno, Shampoo y Ranma siguen juntos…pero aparecerán personajes que quieran separarlos. **

**En el siguiente episodio, Ranma vuelve a la escuela para darle fin al año escolar. Todos los alumnos de Furinkan estarán ahí. Qué hace Kodachi en la fiesta? Ella no es alumna de esa escuela…Ah! Pero es la hija del director, y no se perderá la oportunidad de estar con Ranma frente a todos.**

**Por su parte, eso también quiere Shampoo. Quien a partir de ahora tendrá una gran rivalidad con la Rosa Negra.**

**Me pregunto cómo hará Ranma para salir de los problemas? O terminará formando parte de ellos, como siempre?**

"**No se lo pierdan! Será muy emocionante. Hasta entonces!"**


	20. El baile de la escuela Furinkan

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

"Aaaahhhhyy! Eso duele!" Gritó Ranma mientras Cologne rociaba el brazo del muchacho con alcohol. "Cuando vea a mi papá me las va a pagar"

"Quien diría que el señor Saotome y el señor Tendo serían tan agresivos luego de escuchar que tu y Shampoo están juntos?" Se dijo ella tomándolo de manera graciosa.

"Ni lo mencione, abuela! Con Shampoo sujetándome como gata no pude defenderme" Refunfuñaba el chico siendo atendido por la vieja.

En ese instante entraba Shampoo a la sala. "Como se encuentra, Ranma?" Le pregunta a su bisabuela.

"Sobrevivirá. Los golpes le duelen pero no son graves...Y a ti como te fue?" Le pregunta cambiando de tema. La muchacha asiente con la cabeza indicando que no había problemas y coloca una caja metálica sobre la mesa. "Grandioso!" Dice la abuela contenta y se dispone a abrir la caja. Dentro de ella había telas y campanas chinas.

"Bisabuela, qué piensas hacer con esas telas?" Pregunta Shampoo curiosa.

"Entonces no te lo imaginas?" Le pregunta la anciana, de regreso. Al no recibir respuesta de la joven, le contesta. "Pienso hacerte un vestido con ellas" Shampoo se sorprendió de manera positiva.

Luego reaccionó curiosa. "Gracias bisabuela…Pero…" Y piensa unos segundos. "Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Si! No te has dado cuenta" Dice la abuela mirando a su bisnieta. "Esta es la última semana de clases en la escuela del yerno. Este Viernes se hará una fiesta y tú lo acompañaras Shampoo" Asegura la amazona mayor.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda se imaginó ese día, y mostró estar de acuerdo con la idea dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es verdad! Luego comenzaran las vacaciones de fin de año y entonces Ranma y yo tendremos más tiempo para pasar juntos!" Se entusiasmo ella.

"Quienes estarán juntos?" Escucharon preguntar, y ambas veían a Ranma entrar a la habitación. "Sucede algo? Porque se quedaron en silencio" Mirando a una y luego a la otra.

Cologne quería que el vestido fuera una sorpresa para Ranma, entonces miró a la linda joven y ésta se acerca a su prometido. "Ranma, ya te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta cambiando el tema, colocando su mano en el brazo vendado del chico.

El chico de la trenza observa la mano que la muchacha puso en su brazo y sonríe. "Esto no es nada, recuerda que fue mi papá el que hizo esto" Dejándose ver sin dolor alguno.

A Shampoo le gusto verlo animado, y viéndose a si misma sin mucho que hacer, le pidió que la acompañara a caminar. Ranma parpadeó curioso y luego asintió con la cabeza. Cologne, que los estaba mirando cerró los ojos y sonrió al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes salían del restaurante.

Caminando sin rumbo alguno, Ranma se mostraba algo distraído. Lo que hizo que Shampoo le preguntara si le ocurría algo.

Él dirigió su mirada a su acompañante. Aún así no le contestó pero se quedó mirándola fijamente. La amazona lo miraba igual, pero preguntándose porque la miraba en silencio. "Ranma?…" Exclamo ella, y el joven reaccionó.

"Perdona, me distraje por un segundo" Le responde con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Mirándome a mi?" Pregunta la chica.

Ranma quiso cambiar el tema. "Si, bueno…solo estaba viéndote porque me gusta como te ves hoy. Es todo" Él sabía que diciéndole un cumplido, Shampoo se distraería. Ya que no quería decirle la verdad. El joven Saotome pensaba en su encuentro con la joven Tendo y su amiga Kuonji al día siguiente en la escuela y quería mantener a la linda chica fuera de eso.

El resto del camino, Shampoo se quedó hablando con Ranma de diversas cosas hasta que llegaron a una fuente de sodas y se sentaron a beber algo. El calor del sol era suave a esa hora del día y un viento refrescante corría por el lugar, lo que hizo que Ranma y Shampoo se sentaran al aire libre a tomar un té helado.

Quizá no fue su intención, pero Ranma notó que la chica de ojos carmesí hacia un buen trabajo distrayéndolo de sus preocupaciones. De un momento a otro dejó de pensar en él y se relajó y disfrutó de la amena charla con la joven. El muchacho reconocía que estar con ella era agradable cuando estaban solos, y que Shampoo podía ser una buena compañía, además de acosarlo todo el tiempo sin descanso.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma se fue hacia la escuela, sin ver a Shampoo antes, ya que se fue en bicicleta ha hacer las entregas de fideos de la mañana. Cuando llegó a la escuela vio a Akane entrar al aula, él no dijo nada y ella solo lo ignoró…a diferencia de la próxima chica que vio entrar al salón que fue su amiga Ukyo, la cual lucia enfadada pero la amargura se borró de su mirada y en cambio se notó con ojos vidriosos. "U-Ukyo…." Quiso decir algo pero la chica lo interrumpió.

"Ranma, por qué?" Preguntó con dificultad.

"_Todavía piensa en eso?_" Se preguntó Ranma, refiriéndose a sus vacaciones en el hotel.

"No, mejor no respondas! La que tendrá que hacerlo es Shampoo, en cuanto la vea!" Dijo la chica enojada.

"No, Ukyo…Tú no tien…" Y de la nada fue callado con un Okonomiyaki que la cocinera le arrojó a la cara.

El maestro se acercó a la puerta, notando a Ranma parado allí. "Saotome, todavía no es la hora del almuerzo" Lo regañó y lo hizo entrar para comenzar la clase.

En el receso Ukyo no se desquitó con su amigo y aunque estuviera disgustada, lo perdonó momentáneamente. A quien no perdonaría con tanta facilidad sería a la amazona china, si la viera a la cara. Se sentaron juntos a comer de los panes japoneses de la joven, Ranma se veía contento de que Ukyo no le guardara rencor.

La muchacha trato de cambiar su modo de ver las cosas y se preocupo por el muchacho. "Ranma, dime la verdad. No te sientes incomodo o extraño viviendo con Shampoo? Ella es una verdadera molestia, te persigue todo el tiempo y es manipuladora. Y eso sin mencionar a su abuela…Que de seguro te debe torturar todo el tiempo" Decía exagerando todo en su cabeza.

"Ukyo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Si fuera como dices…" Mientras comía su okonomiyaki. "No estaría viviendo en el restaurante con ellas"

Ella lo interrumpe. "Pero si es por la comida, sabes que puedes venir a mi casa, Ranma. Es lo normal, ya que estamos comprometidos"

El joven de la trenza trago incomodo el último bocado luego de escuchar eso. Sin pensar que era una mala idea, dijo. "Pero no estoy con ellas por la comida" Y siguió comiendo. Al decir eso, condujo a Kuonji a pensar lo peor.

La chica de cabello café se arrodilló junto a él y exclamó molesta. "Ranma! No te habrás enamorado de la tramposa de Shampoo. Eso es algo que no puedo creer!"

Ukyo fue tan directa que el chico se ahogó con su comida. Al ver su reacción, ella lo consideró como un si. "Entonces es cierto! Ranma, tienes que reaccionar! De seguro te puso una trampa o algún hechizo" Sujetándolo de su camisa.

"No, yo no he dicho tal cosa" Dijo seriamente. "Irme al restaurante con ella fue mi decisión, Shampoo no me obligó esta vez!" Dijo en voz alta.

La chica de la espátula se quedo callada, pero había algo que no comprendía. "Pero, por qué decidiste eso? Por qué estas con ella entonces?"

"Lo siento, Ukyo pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte aún" Y llevo otro okonomiyaki a su boca para dejar de hablar.

La muchacha dejó de presionarlo para que le contestara y se quedó pensando. "_Aquí hay algo raro_…_Si Shampoo no lo hechizo y el no la ama, porque están juntos? Ranma, hay algo que no me estas diciendo pero voy a averiguar qué es_" Al parecer el joven logró confundirla un poco y distraerla de la 'verdad'.

Pero, cual es esa verdad? Si Ranma no lo decía aún abiertamente, era porque ni siquiera él mismo lo descubría todavía, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo se sentía más atraído por la linda amazona. Él negaba esa posibilidad por miedo o inseguridad, ya que le era difícil desacostumbrarse a su estilo de vida con respecto a la chica con la que él se casaría. Lo único seguro para el muchacho es que no quería quedarse en la calle. Y sabiendo que cualquiera de sus pretendientes le daría un techo donde quedarse, de un momento a otro parecía que Shampoo fue la elegida. A pesar de eso, Ranma no está listo para definir sus sentimientos por la amazona…si es que en verdad los posee…

* * *

Otro día escolar terminaba, y mientras los alumnos se retiran, se escuchaba la voz del director por el altavoz. "Queridos alumnos, no olviden que dentro de tres días se realizará el baile de fin de año y donde despediremos a los alumnos de tercero, que para que lo recuerden es el grupo de mi hijo Tachi! Y una cosa más….Eh? Maestra como entró a mi oficina?" Se escucho también junto con unos cuantos tropiezos y golpes. "Oiga!"

"Alumnos no olviden ser puntuales y venir bien vestidos…yo estaré allí como chaperona! Nos divertiremos mucho juntos y aquellos a los que les gusta causar problemas…" Decía la profesora Ninomiya con voz juguetona. "Qué ni siquiera lo piensen! Los estaré vigilando….." Con su tono autoritario al final. Llamando la atención de los alumnos. "Me escuchaste bien, Ranma Saotome?"

Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho de la trenza se encogió de hombros mientras sus compañeros se reían mirándolo. "Grrnnn…Profesora!" Refunfuña el muchacho. Luego se entretuvo pensando en algo interesante mientras caminaba hacia el Café del Gato. Y se dio cuenta de que con seguridad, ya no tendría a Kuno Tatewaki molestándolo en la escuela a partir del año entrante. Eso lo puso de buen humor.** (N/A:** Solo en caso de que no lo recuerden, o que yo no lo halla mencionado. Ranma y todos los que comparten su misma edad, si bien tiene dieciséis años, al final de la serie tendrían diecisiete. Y hablando por Ranma, Ukyo y Akane ya no están en primer año de secundaria, sino que están en segundo. Lo que deja notar que Kuno y Nabiki están en último año.**)**

Esa noche, minutos antes de cenar, Ranma bajaba las escaleras y vio a Shampoo salir del baño, la joven no acostumbraba a llevar su ropa al baño para cambiarse ya que no tenía problemas en caminar en toalla por la casa y cambiarse una vez dentro de su cuarto en el piso de arriba, así que, como dije, Ranma la encontró cubierta únicamente con una toalla y secándose su largo cabello con otra. "Oye, Shampoo…" Le llamó la atención a la joven, queriendo pasar por alto el hecho de estar viendo su cuerpo casi al desnudo. "La bisabuela lleva tiempo en la sala con un gran pañuelo cubriendo la mesa, y no me deja entrar. Hace dos días que hace lo mismo surante horas…No es asunto mío pero, sabes que está haciendo?" Le pregunta.

"Uh?...Ehhh…" Shampoo no sabía que decirle. Su bisabuela estaba confeccionando el vestido para ella, pero la sorpresa era en realidad, para él. "No lo sé. No crees que puede estar arreglando un mantel para la mesa?" Le pregunta crédulamente.

"_Pero, por qué no me dejaría pasar si se trata de un mantel?_" Pensaba el chico, para si mismo.

"Ranma tienes hambre?" Le pregunta la chica repentinamente subiendo las escaleras.

"Si, cuando cenamos?" Contesta preguntando y la joven china le arroja la toalla con la que secaba su cabello a la cara.

"Ve a la cocina y espérame, de acuerdo?" Dijo ella con una pequeña risa al final.

Ranma se quedó con la toalla en la mano mientras veía a la muchacha subir las escaleras, y no pudo evitar ver la bella silueta de la joven hasta haber llegado al piso de arriba…las mejillas del chico se pusieron rosadas, aún cuando Shampoo ya no estaba a la vista. Luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejarse, dejó la toalla en el canasto de la ropa y se fue a la cocina.

La amazona bajó las escaleras con su vestido corto rosa y se acercó a la cocina, vio que el chico de la trenza estaba sentado junto a la mesa hojeando una revista y lo llamó. "Ranma, no quieres ayudarme?"

"Uh? Si, por qué no?" Se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador.

Luego Ranma termino de cortar los vegetales que el mismo escogió y le preguntó a Shampoo si quería ayuda con algo más. La joven solo le pidió ayuda queriendo distraerlo un poco, después de todo, ella no necesitaba su ayuda verdaderamente para hacer la cena. "No, eso es todo Ranma, gracias. Solo pon el agua a hervir por favor" Dijo revolviendo una olla.

Ranma camino con la olla de agua fría cruzando la cocina, pero sin dar aviso entra la bisabuela. "Estaban aquí. Bueno cuando cenamos?" Pregunto animada y en ese mismo momento escuchó a Ranma caer al piso con la olla.

"Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Shampoo al ver a la anciana y luego a la pelirroja en el piso. "Ranma estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Abuela me asusto! La próxima vez avise que esta cerca" Dice la chica Ranma poniéndose de pie. Sobando su cadera. La abuela puso una cara de disgusto malinterpretando lo que Ranma quiso decir con que la había asustado.

"Yerno ve por el trapeador para secar la cocina quieres?" Le pidió la amazona de pelo blanco.

"Si, ahora voy" Y llevó la olla para llenarla con agua de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso, Ranma" Dijo Shampoo y la chica de la trenza fue por el trapeador. Una vez con Ranma fuera de la cocina, Shampoo preguntó. "Como va todo con el vestido, bisabuela?"

"Muy bien niña. Estará listo para mañana y podrás usarlo el viernes en la escuela" Contesta con una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos las, ahora tres mujeres cenaron tranquilamente.

* * *

Ese otro día, un día antes de terminar las clases en Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki se preparaba para su último día de clases. "Eso es todo Sasuke, puedes retirarte" Indico a su sirviente ninja que le había dejado su traje para el día de mañana. Kuno salió de su cuarto y se fue al comedor a desayunar. Allí lo esperaba su hermana Kodachi, vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela San Hebereke, para desayunar juntos.

"Buenos días hermano" Lo saluda con una reverencia. "Estas listo para tú último día de clases con nuestro padre?" Le pregunta cortésmente.

"Con nuestro padre, dices?" Enfatiza el chico mostrando desaprobación. "Si te estás refiriendo al director, si. Estoy preparado…pero más que nada, estoy preparado porque hoy es el día en el que Akane Tendo aceptará ser mi pareja en la fiesta de graduación mañana en la noche" Decía como pronunciando un discurso, al mismo tiempo, un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de su hermana.

"Cómo dices? Disculpa querido hermano…Los alumnos asistirán al evento en pareja?" Preguntó muy interesada.

"Kodachi, A partir de hoy ya no seré un simple _alumno_. Sino que seré un graduado de la secundaria Furinkan! No me es importante si todos van en pareja o no…por otro lado, la fiesta es en mi honor (quiso referirse en honor a los graduados, en fin) Yo debo ir acompañado" Al llegar a esa parte de su monólogo, Kodachi ya dejó de prestarle atención…"Y quien más que la linda Akane Tendo para ser mi pareja en un evento tan importante" El chico de la espada mira a su hermana menor y su rostro se torna amargado al verla mirar en otra dirección mientras él le hablaba. "Kodachi!" Le llama la atención.

"Ah! Hermano, entonces los alumnos de tu escuela irán en pareja" Dijo ilusionada con las manos en su rostro. "_En ese caso, ya sé con quien irá mi querido Ranma a esa fiesta_" Dijo para si misma en su cabeza. La gimnasta se pone de pie mientras saca su listón de gimnasia. "Ohohohoho, me retiro! Nos veremos hermano…ohohohoho!" Y abandona en comedor dando brincos en el aire.

"Si, si…nos vemos luego" Dice Kuno viéndola irse. Un segundo luego se sienta pesadamente en su silla. Lleva el tenedor a su boca para desayunar y antes de probar bocado aparece Sasuke.

"Señor! Llegará tarde a la escuela!" Apuntando la hora en el reloj del comedor. Antes de parpadear, el ninja ve a su amo sujetándose la cabeza, saliendo presuroso de la casa mientras gritaba el nombre de la Rosa Negra por haberlo retrasado.

Esa mañana en el salón 3-E del último año de la escuela Furinkan, se encontraba Nabiki Tendo recostada sobre un escritorio burlándose de su compañero. "Quien iba a pensar que llegarías tardo hoy Kuno"

"Por favor, Nabiki. Eso no tiene nada de gracioso…ya te dije que no fue algo que halla planeado" Dice el estudiante de Kendo serio y cruzado de brazos en su escritorio.

"Si, y le hechas la culpa a tu hermana, no?" Dice ella irónica como queriendo reír un poco. En ese momento estaban todos en el descanso, y los alumnos entraban y salían del aula. "Cambiando de tema. Ya sabes con quien iras a la fiesta mañana?" Le pregunta mostrando interés.

"Por supuesto. Iré con Akane" Le responde mirándola a los ojos. "Pero tengo un favor que pedirte, Nabiki. Me ayudarás?" Y ambos se quedan viéndose uno al otro.

"Claro, Kuno!" Dice la chica de cabello corto marrón con una sonrisa. "Por 1,400 yens" Con su mirada interesada, extendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero. Tatewaki la miró acostumbrado a esa reacción de la chica, y sacó el dinero para dárselo.

Mientras tanto, seguía el receso. Y los alumnos de 2-F (El grupo de Ranma) Estaban en la cancha de juego. Las chicas jugaban con un balón mientras los chicos las molestaban para jugar también…con la excepción de Hiroshi y Daisuke, que acompañaban a su amigo Saotome comiendo panes rellenos.

Ambos chicos se miraban entre ellos sin poder resistirse a hacerle a su compañero una única pregunta. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, como señal de acuerdo y Hiroshi fue el primero en preguntar. "Ranma, dinos. Con quien irás a la fiesta de fin de año?"

El chico de la trenza estaba muy concentrado masticando su pan, pero se tomó unos segundos para contestarle a sus amigos. "Qué? A la fiesta se debe ir en pareja?" Preguntó sin la más remota idea y los chicos se cayeron sobre sus espaldas.

"Ranma, entonces no lo sabías?" Grita Daisuke. Y Hiroshi insiste.

"Ranma, piensa en esta fiesta como un baile de graduación. No puedes ir sin pareja…quedarías mal" Fue el argumento del chico de pelo alborotado.

El joven Saotome pensaba y pensaba. Los muchachos lo miraban esperando escuchar un nombre o algo. El chico de cabello negro cerró los ojos luciendo algo molesto, hasta que levantó su cabeza y los miró, entonces sus amigos reaccionaron. "..." Hiroshi y Daisuke miraban a Ranma. "Entonces?" Pregunta el primero.

"Con quien irás?" Pregunta en chico de castaño más oscuro.

Ranma abre la boca y…"Creo que no iré con nadie, je je..."Y sus compañeros lucieron desilusionados. "Al cabo que la fiesta es para los superiores! No veo porqué tendría que llevar a alguien"

"Pero ya te lo dijimos!" Grita el joven de castaño claro.

"La verdad es que esperábamos que fueras con Akane…" Dijo Daisuke, apenándose un poco.

"Con Akane?" Preguntó Ranma. "Por qué iría con ella?"

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin palabras e indignados. "Ranma, Akane es tu prometido…si vas a ir con alguien, lo lógico es que sea con ella!"

El chico de la trenza se molestó ligeramente, pero claro, sus amigos no tenían idea de la verdad. De inmediato se puso de pie y dio un paso en frente de ellos para decirles. "Escuchen bien chicos…" Hizo una pausa. "Hace tiempo que Akane y yo, no estamos más comprometidos"

Segundos después. "Qué dijiste?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si! Lo que oyeron, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere invitarla a la fiesta puede hacerlo. A mi no me importa en absoluto" Dijo él muy tranquilo y optimista. Luego dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a sus amigos peleando por quien invitaría a la chica Tendo.

Al final del día Nabiki enfrentó a su hermana camino a casa, con el favor que Kuno le había pedido esa mañana. "Qué Kuno me pidiera ir a la fiesta con él no me sorprende" Dice Akane sin sorpresa. "Pero por qué te pidió a ti que me lo preguntarás, Nabiki?"

Su hermana sonríe y le explica con un **flash back **lo que pasó

_Nabiki toma el dinero que pidió a cambio del favor. _"_Dime algo Kuno. Por qué no se lo pides a Akane, tú personalmente?_"

"_Nabiki conozco a Akane_…_Si fuera en persona, se pondría tan nerviosa que diría que no a causa de esos nervios. Ya que cualquier chica de esta escuela reaccionaría de ese modo en mi presencia_" _Dice con cara de galán sacudiendo su cabello._

"_Cualquiera, eh?_" _ Dice Nabiki en voz muy baja. _"_Como quieras. Yo ya tengo mi dinero_" _Dice guardándolo en un bolsillo. _"_Le diré a Akane por ti_…"

**Fin del Falshback**

"Y eso fue lo que me dijo…Entonces Akane, irás al evento con Kuno, no?" Reiteró la pregunta.

Akane llevó una mano a su cara con los ojos cerrados. "Nabiki, no iré con él a la fiesta…de solo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza"

"De acuerdo Akane, no te obligaré. Pero el pobre Kuno se pondrá triste, no crees?" Dice la chica de cabello castaño corto, dramatizando.

"A mi no me interesa si el pobre Kuno está triste!" Gritaba la menor Tendo como una niña. Luego cambió el tema preguntándole a su hermana con quien pensaba ir ella. "No te has puesto a pensar en eso? Es la fiesta para los graduados Nabiki…De seguro querrás ir con alguien" Y Nabiki mira a la chica. "Ya que no iré con él, porque mejor no vas tú con Kuno, eh?"

"Oye esa no es mala idea. La verdad pensaba ir solo contigo, es decir, saldremos de casa juntas…Pero de seguro Kuno no querrá ir solo" Argumentó la joven Tendo.

"_Entonces, Kuno si te importa_" Pensaba Akane con una sonrisa en su cabeza.

"Y si voy con él, lo mejor será que para bailar conmigo tendrá que darme dinero!" Festejó la codiciosa joven. Y su hermana borró su sonrisa deshaciéndose de su breve teoría.

"_No, solo quieres que te de dinero_…" Corrigió Akane en su mente.

* * *

Al medio día del día siguiente, nadie fue a la escuela esperando la hora para ir a la fiesta. Ranma logró pasar toda la semana ocultándoles a las amazonas sobre ese día. Pero eso era lo que él creía, ya que la abuela se había enterado días atrás, y junto con Shampoo se prepararon para sorprender al joven.

Quien también le daría una sorpresa sería la Rosa Negra, que habría recibido la aprobación de su padre, el director de Furinkan, para participar de la fiesta. Siendo, ser la cita del chico Saotome, su real propósito. Y eso era algo que su papá sabía muy bien.

Acercándose las ocho de la noche, Ranma se había vestido para el evento, con un traje oscuro y corbata. Se escabulló hacia la puerta sin ser visto, pero por accidente empuja un jarrón dejándoles saber a las amazonas que él estaba allí.

"Ranma eres tú?" Escuchó preguntar.

El joven se apresuro a salir del restaurante, antes de que lo vieran y comenzaran a preguntarle a donde iba. Cuando Shampoo se asomó al frente de la sala, Ranma ya se había ido. Ella no se molestó sino que sonrió, sabiendo a donde se dirigía el muchacho.

Mientras caminaba por la calle Ranma hablaba consigo mismo. "Que bueno. Logré salir sin que me vieran. Si le decía a Shampoo de seguro querría acompañarme, pero no quiero que todos en la escuela me molesten al respecto…Y menos el ultimo día de escuela" Siguió caminando rumbo a Furinkan.

En el Neko Hanten. "Ya se fue?" Pregunto la bisabuela parada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Shampoo entra con el vestido puesto. "Si, se fue para allá"

"Muy bien. Acércate ya solo falta esto" Señaló la anciana mientras ataba in cinto rojo con un pequeño bordado negro en la cintura de la linda china, haciendo notar su figura. "El yerno se llevará una linda sorpresa cuando te vea. Luces muy bonita Shampoo" Halagaba a su nieta.

"Gracias abuelita" Respondió ella.

"Esperemos unos minutos, hasta que el yerno llegue a la escuela entonces podrás irte" Indicó Cologne, a lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza y se fue a colocarse sus zapatillas rojas.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, la música salía en todas direcciones. Las luces estaban apagadas y en su lugar, reflectores con luces de colores alumbran todo. Akane había divisado a la joven cocinera, vestida para la ocasión pero con su propio estilo masculino. "Ukyo que haces, por qué no te diviertes?" Le pregunta.

"Descuida Akane, no me quedaré aquí toda la noche" Dice Ukyo alegre. "Solo preparo algunos panes. Sabes que cuando hay tantas personas no puedo desaprovechar la ocasión"

"Ah…si" Responde su amiga.

"Y has visto a Ranma? Estuve esperando toda la semana a que él me invitara. Pero sabes como es él de tímido para las citas" Sonreía la chica de la espátula.

"Tímido…Si, por supuesto" Asiente Tendo sarcásticamente. "Crees que venga solo?" Pregunta.

"Qué quieres decir?" Responde Kuonji preguntando.

Akane no quiso referirse a la posibilidad de que el chico Saotome asistiera con la amazona a la fiesta, así que no dijo nada. "No, olvídalo"

"Oye Akane, y tú con quien viniste?" Se interesa la chica de los okonomiyakis.

"Yo no quería una cita, y vine con Nabiki que está con Kuno ahora. Pero algunos compañeros ya me han pedido que baile con ellos un rato" Contesta la chica de pelo corto muy amable.

"Ay que suerte…los amigos de Ranma también me ofrecieron bailar con ellos, pero yo solo bailare con él!" Dice la chica de ojos azules comenzando a fantasear.

En ese momento aparece Ranma caminando alrededor de la pista para no ser visto, mientras parecía buscar a alguien. "Ranma, por aquí!" Hiroshi y Daisuke lo llamaban cerca del escenario.

"Viniste solo después de todo, eh?" Dijo Hiroshi.

"Ya se los había dicho…y que me dicen ustedes…" Le pregunta a sus compañeros, aparentemente solos.

Junto a la mesa de la comido estaba el director _vigilando_ a sus alumnos. Poniéndole atención a uno en particular. "Oh! Hay está Saotome…Ni siquiera en el último día del año escolar este muchacho puede aparecer con un cabello presentable" Pero el señor Kuno no hizo nada al respecto…No porque no quisiera, sino que había recibido indicaciones de una excéntrica chica de que nada ni nadie molestara al chico de la trenza antes de que ella llegara.

Entonces giró su atención a otro sector del lugar. "Parece que todos los alumnos se están divirtiendo, no le parece profesora Ninomiya?" El director no recibe respuesta. "Profesora Ninomiya?" Buscando a su colega.

"Uh-hum …si señor director….Ay! esto está…delicioso!" Decía la pequeña maestra con la cara cubierta de pastel.

"Profesora, tiene que darle el ejemplo a los alumnos, por favor" Dice el hombre de la palmera en la cabeza.

"Uh? Oh! Cierto" Y se limpia con una esquina del mantel, alarmando al director. Del otro lado del gimnasio, Hinako ve a dos alumnos queriendo derramar soda sobre el vestido de sus compañeras. "Qué creen que hacen! Delincuentes!" Y sale corriendo del lado del director, empujando a todos los chicos en el medio de la pista.

"Hola Ranma!" Saludan Yuka y Sayuri que se acercan a los chicos.

"Hola chicas" Saludo al pasar.

"Por qué tardaron tanto?" Pregunta Hiroshi y recibe un codazo de Yuka en su brazo. "Qué? Qué dije?"

"Toma! Aquí está la razón de que tardáramos tanto" Dijo la joven dándole un vaso de refresco. Mientras Sayuri le da el suyo a Daisuke.

"Tardamos porque la maestra nos detuvo haciéndonos preguntas" Explica la chica de cabello recogido.

De repente un reflector apunta al suelo frente al escenario, alumbrando al director que sostenía su ukelele estirando sus cuerdas. "Diviértanse alumnos…es hora de bailar! La verdadera fiesta va a empezar. Je je je je je!"

Las dos chicas llevan rápido a los muchachos para bailar mientras Ranma se mueve de su posición saludándolos, y se va por algo de comer. La pista se llenó de chicos y chicas. Nabiki le dijo a Kuno que bailaría con él por 2,000 yens y luego ya estaban en la pista de baile. Ukyo terminaba de servir panes a algunos chicos mientras Akane recibía una invitación de uno de sus compañeros de grupo.

Al mismo tiempo, la pequeña docente se hace presente en la pista poniendo a todos incómodos. Rápidamente grita de alegría al escuchar que sonaba su canción favorita. "Ahora…Con quién voy a bailar?" Se preguntaba inocente y busca a alguien que estuviera sentado.

Ranma estaba a la vista, y él lo sabía. Así que antes de que Hinako fuera a buscarlo se escabulló por el costado del gimnasio. Porque no quería que lo vieran bailar con la profesora. Por una u otra razón, la jovencita se encontró con el director y cual padre con su hija fueron a bailar.

El chico de la trenza suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando de espaldas hasta que alguien lo llamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Ranma se asustó y volteó. "Lo siento! No me siento con ánimos de ba…?" Quiso excusarse. "Shampoo? Cómo?" Sorprendido de ver a la amazona frente a él vistiendo un hermoso vestido en tonos de rojo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Ajustado en la parte superior con mangas chinas, y holgado en la parte de la falda con el cinto que enmarcaba su figura mencionado anteriormente. Con un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo y un cascabel dorado como broche en el cuello. Luciendo su cabello suelto hacia atrás, sin las pequeñas campanas que acostumbran sujetarlo a cada lado de su rostro.

El ambiente era semioscuro pero el joven de la trenza no dejaba de notar que Shampoo se veía realmente bonita. Aclara su garganta sonriendo nervioso. "Que sorpresa. Como fue que supiste…quiero decir…" Hablando entrecortadamente.

"Sabía que te sorprenderías" Sonríe ella. "Ranma te ves muy bien!" Dice encantada de verlo tan elegante y se arroja abrazándolo por el cuello.

Para ese entonces, Ukyo se acercó a la mesa que ya estaba más bacía de gente. Y del otro lado, casi en la oscuridad…"Ah! Ahí está Ranma!" Dijo contenta. "Shampoo! Qué hace ella aquí?" Nada contenta. "Si cree que bailará con Ranma, se equivoca!" Y da unos pasos atravesando la pista.

El director sujetaba las manos de Hinako, al mismo tiempo veía su reloj preguntándose por su hija, y se para en pista buscando a Saotome por encima de los presentes hasta que divisa la misma imagen que Kuonji. "Oh no! Esa señorita está cerca de Ranma Saotome. Tengo que hacer algo!" Dice hablando solo. Levanta a la profesora en sus brazos y la deposita en los brazos de un alumno que bailaba con su cita. "Qué hace director?" Pregunta Ninomiya.

"Hola profesora…no me imaginé que bailaría conmigo" Dice el joven que la sostiene mientras su pareja se nota enojada.

Ukyo se pierde en la pista y antes de que el director alcance a Ranma y a Shampoo, todas las luces del gimnasio se apagan, escuchándose a muchos estudiantes sorprendidos. "Ahora qué pasa?" Se escuchó a Akane en la oscuridad.

"Será el director otra vez?" Le pregunta Nabiki a Kuno junto a ella.

"Ranma, qué sucede?" Escucha el chico de parte de la joven que lo abrazaba.

El muchacho la sujeta de los brazos para que lo suelte y se pregunta. "Qué sucede con las luces?" Enojado. De repente deja de sentir las manos de Shampoo en las suyas, así como también deja de oír su voz.

El apagón no fue algo que el director planeara, pero lo aprovecho y tomo a la amazona para llevársela de allí.

Repentinamente una luz azul alumbra en centro del escenario y se escucha una música europea…

(No sé porqué se me ocurrió lo de la música 'europea' lol)

Las cortinas de dicho escenario se habrían mostrando una torre con una ventana en la cima de ésta. "Alguien no tenía que quitar la utilería del escenario?" Preguntó Ranma confundido.

Luego pétalos de Rosa, de Rosa NEGRA caían sobre todos los presentes y es cuando todos vieron a la Rosa de la escuela San Hebereke, vestida como princesa sobre esa torre. "Ohohohohoho! Felicidades graduados de la secundaria Furinkan! Son muy afortunados de tenerme aquí, Kodachi la Rosa Negra para celebrar este día" La chica arroja uno de sus bolos de combate a un lado del escenario para que golpee una cortina, dejando caer una gran pancarta a lo ancho del lugar, que decía. 'Felicidades Graduados!'

"Ah pero que linda es Kodachi...vino a compartir este momento con su querido hermano" Dice Kuno dándose aires de importancia.

"Ranma! Ranma mi amor, donde estas que no te veo!" Dice Kodachi buscado al recién nombrado. "Oh! Ahí estás! Ven vamos a bailar juntos querido Ranma" Dice asustando al muchacho. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo en ese estado.

"A donde fue Shampoo?" Pregunta, y luego se da cuenta de que tiene a la joven Kuno frente a él y que con fuerza lo jala hacia la pista de baile. "Ranma mi amor. Como no iba a estar presente en este momento…Incluso estabas solo aquí parado, esperando por mi. Que dulce eres" Aún jalándolo contra su voluntad.

"Espera Kodachi! Yo no estaba solo…suéltame, por favor!" Se queja Ranma queriendo liberarse. Pero ya estaba en la pista con la Rosa Negra.

"Detente Kodachi! Suelta a Ranma, él no es tu cita!" Protesta la cocinera de okonomiyaki.

El chico de la trenza se alivia de ver a su amiga. "Ah…gracias Ukyo"

"Él es mi cita!" Agrega y Ranma de aliviado pasa á preocupado de que ambas comiencen una pelea por él.

"Ukyo, entonces tu también te graduaste?" Insulta a la chica de los panes japoneses. "Entonces tendré que felicitarte también…Oh que gentil soy" Dice Kodachi regodeándose. Y una de las espátulas de la chica separa ambos jóvenes que _parecía _ que estaban bailando. "Pero que grosera eres, ya verás!" Dice la gimnasta sacando su listón.

El joven de la trenza aprovecha para salir de ahí viendo imposible separarlas. Ve hacia donde estaba Akane y se acerca agachado a la mesa. "Saotome que hace ahí abajo?" Le pregunta la profesora Hinako.

"Profesora!...Ay…!" Y se golpea la cabeza con la mesa, derramando un baso con agua que le cae encima.

"Qué tramas, Saotome?" Pregunta la niña comiendo una golosina. "No intentes hacer nada degenerado, de acuerdo?"

"Degenerado, quien? Yo no estoy haciendo nada, profesora!" Protesta la pelirroja vistiendo el traje que ahora le quedaba grande.

"Ranma!" Se sorprende Akane. "Qué está pasando? Por qué estas así?" Le pregunta señalándolo como mujer.

"Eso no importa Akane…Ahora que estoy así Kodachi no bailara conmigo" Argumenta la chica Ranma algo optimista.

"Chica del cabello de fuego, tú también viniste!" Exclama Tatewaki detrás de ella/él. "Ven a bailar conmigo preciosa!"

"Y él no bailará contigo, Ranma?" Pregunta Akane tranquilamente en burla.

"Noooooo!" Grita la pelirroja y sale corriendo del otro lado de la mesa, siendo perseguida por Kuno.

"Saotome no me dejes hablando sola!" Y Hinako va detrás de ellos. La chica Tendo le grita para que no los persiga, pero ya estaba lejos y no la escuchó. Luego se acercó Nabiki a la mesa, con su hermana.

"Dejarme por Ranma?...Esto no le será gratis a Kuno, Akane" Le decía cruzada de brazos.

* * *

En algún lugar de la escuela, detrás del mismo gimnasio, en una oficina _falsa _del director estaba él, ya con golpes en la cara, amarrando a la amazona de pies y manos. "Oiga que hace…suélteme o lo lamentará" Protesta ella.

"A ti te recuerdo! Eres la jovencita que sacó a Ranma Saotome de la casa de mi hijo en el cumpleaños de mi hija…Lo siento pero Ranma esta ocupado! Je je je je je" Y le tapa la boca a con una cinta. "Ahora es la cita de mi linda Kodachi para esta noche!" Festeja con un baile hawaiano.

Shampoo pone una mirada como enterándose de lo que pasaba. Mientras el director no sabía si quedarse a vigilarla o regresar a la fiesta pero decidió mediante un detalle que le llamó la atención. "Vaya ahora que te veo eres un jovencita bastante linda…pero tienes el cabello excesivamente largo" Y saca sus tijeras del interior de su saco. "No te gustaría un corte!" Y se lanza al ataque con las cuquillas.

La joven china gira con sus piernas atadas, golpeando las del director haciéndolo caer y soltar una de sus tijeras. Que cae en manos de Shampoo cortando las sogas. Velozmente se suelta de sus amarraduras dejando libre sus piernas y ataca a su captor dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. Luego se quita la cinta de la boca y se va a buscar a su prometido y a la Rosa Negra.

Adentro en la fiesta, algunos seguían bailando mientras muchos otros veían a Kodachi y Ukyo pelear de igual a igual por toda la pista. Kuonji sacó su gran espátula de ningún lugar y lanzo un ataque casi exitoso pero su contrincante logró esquivarlo y le arroja Rosas negras para distraerla. "Donde estás?" Grita la chica de cabello marrón.

"Hohohohoho. No puedes conmigo, Ukyo. Ríndete!" Sorpresivamente Kodachi lanza su listón atando las manos de su oponente, haciéndola soltar su arma de metal. "Eres mía ahora! Hohohoho!"

Por su parte Ranma dejó de correr de Kuno viéndose sin escapatoria. "Cabellos de Fuego, ven. Vamos a bailar"

La pelirroja se resistía, hasta que…"Muy bien! Quieres bailar Kuno?..Bailemos!" Colocándose en pose de pelea. Y entonces los alcanza Hinako.

"Ya lo sabía! Saotome solo quiere causar problemas!" Asume apuntando a la chica de la trenza con el dedo.

"Profesora, no soy yo quien causa problemas" Grita discutiendo con la niña.

"Profesora Hinako. No hay de que preocuparse…La pelirroja está conmigo" Asegura Kuno despreocupado.

"Eso no es cierto!" Se niega Ranma. Levanta la mirada y ve algo que le llama la atención, enseguida se corre del lado del chico de la espada. Y se ve a Ukyo caer del aire y aterrizar sobre Tatewaki, sentada en su espalda mientras que él está tirado en el piso inconsciente.

"Ah…Gracias Kuno" Dice la chica al joven que le amortiguó la caída.

"Kuonji, se encuentra bien?" Pregunta la docente impresionada.

"Si, Ukyo como estás?" Le pregunta la pelirroja.

"Tsk, bien… Esa Kodachi! Me arrojó con su listón…Me las pagará!" Se enoja la linda cocinera viendo a su rival acercándose.

"Hohohoho, ya te das por vencida?" Pregunta la Rosa Negra muy confiada. Al ver a Ukyo ponerse de pie, la ataca con sus bolos lanzando decenas de ellos.

La chica de ojos azules escapa saltando hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que Ranma salta para salvar a la pequeña Hinako del ataque de la gimnasta y escapa hacia la otra dirección. "No le pasó nada?" Le pregunta dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

La profesora parecía estar bien. "No permitiré delincuentes en esta fiesta!" Dice la niña y la pelirroja se asusta al ver la moneda de 5 yens de Hinako.

"Qué-Qué va hacer?" Exclama Ranma.

Y sin contestar la docente persiguió a las dos chicas que peleaban. "Happo Goen Satsu de 5 Yens!" La chica de la trenza ve como la profesora intenta absorber el aura de combate de ambas chicas…pero seguía con el mismo tamaño. "Qué? No entiendo…Por qué no funcionó?"

"Profesora, evadieron su ataque. No absorbió nada por qué nadie aquí más que ellas está combatiendo" Y esa técnica solo servia con el aura combativa…pero Hinako sabía como arreglarlo.

"Muy bien. En ese caso..." Y saca otra moneda.

Nabiki, sin apuro, lleva a su hermana debajo de la mesa para que la técnica de la profesora no las alcance. Una vez abajo escuchan…"Happo Goen Satsu de 50 Yens!" Cuando el resplandor desaparece, ambas salen y ven a varios alumnos tirados en el piso sin energías y a la desarrollada profesora Ninomiya en busca de las chicas que peleaban. Cuando las encuentra, deja a Ranma atrás.

Dándole a la chica/o tiempo de pensar. "Lo olvidé!...Shampoo!" Comenzando a buscar a la amazona. Quien aparece atravesando la puerta del salón, sosteniendo una pelea con el director.

"Por qué haces eso? Solo quiero regalarte un corte de cabello!" Y como si fuera un puño, el hombre de gafas oscuras lanza una navaja sobre la chica. Pero ella fue más ágil, tomándolo del brazo y arrojándolo con una llave por el aire.

El director se salva aterrizando sobre la meza de bocadillos. "No funcionó! Je je je je je!" Presume él, hasta que de la nada recibe un pastelillo que lo deja con la cara amarilla.

Fue la pelirroja la que se lo había arrojado. "Quiere dejar de hacer tonterías?" Dice confiada, rebotando un rollo de sushi en su mano como si fuera a lanzárselo al principal Kuno.

"Ranma!" Grita la chica de cabello azul lavanda, contenta de ver a su novio.

"Ya me oyó director…deje de fastidiar!" Reitera.

"Pero cómo? Como me hablas así? Señorita…a ti también te cortaré la trenza!" Dirigiendo su objetivo de la amazona, a la chica Ranma.

Ranma se impresiona, luego se escucha a Hinako. "Happo Goen Satsu de 50 Yens!" Y la chica Saotome se arroja al suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando se levanta ve a Kodichi y a Ukyo pelando empatadas, y al director exprimido de su energía sobre la mesa.

"Fallé otra vez!" Dice Ninomiya frustrada. "Lo siento Director, pero estás chicas son dos delincuentes"

"Señorita Ninomiya….la veré...el Lunes…a primera hora para…hablar sobre esto!" Exige el señor Kuno y queda inconciente en la mesa.

Sin el director en el medio Shampoo estaba a punto de abrazar a la chica Ranma pero escucha a las chicas peleando y gritando el nombre de Ranma detrás de ella. "Ranma espérame!" Le dice y se suma a la contienda.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo!" Dice la chica de cabello de fuego cansada con una mano en la frente.

"Ranma ven!" Akane le llama la atención mostrándole una tetera con agua caliente. La chica de la trenza se acerca y toma la tetera.

"Ranma, para ti serán 590 yens" Proclama Nabiki.

"Claro que no!" Protesta su hermana y se hace cargo del agua. Entonces para el chico fue gratis.

"Gracias Akane…y Nabiki" El chico se quita el saco del traje y se sienta dejándose ver cansado de la situación.

"Cómo? No iras tras la profesora?" Pregunta Akane, que creyó que iría a buscarla para detenerla.

Mientras tanto Shampoo peleaba con sus rivales. Ataco a Kodachi a mano limpia mientras ella recibía todos los golpes evitándolos con sus bolos. "No lo hace mal" Dice Ukyo viendo a la amazona y se prepara para atacar con su espátula a cualquiera de las dos.

La chica Kuno detiene a Shampoo arrojándole una Rosa que pasa cerca de su hombro. "Hohohoho…A ver como te libras de esto!" Presume la Rosa Negra sacando las púas escondidas en sus armas. Ahora Shampoo no podía golpearlas con las manos y pasó de ofensiva a defensiva.

Kuonji lanzó sus espátulas hacia la chica de ojos carmesí que se impulsa para dar un salto que la sacara de ahí y las espátulas dieron en los bolos con púas. "Tú si que no te rindes, verdad?" Protesta la gimnasta.

"Tú te lo buscaste Kodichi, deja de acosar a Ranma! Él es mi prometido, nunca saldría contigo" Dice la cocinera con confianza.

"Ya veremos. Luego de que me deshaga de ti!" Kodachi se coloca en posición de ataque estirando el listón con las manos. Ukyo estaba lista para arrojarse como si su espátula fuera una espada y continúan con el pleito.

Al mismo tiempo, Shampoo estaba en el medio de ellas viendo de un lado al otro a cada una. Enseguida se percata de la profesora que venia a detenerlas. "_Es esa mujer_…_Si esto funciona, ganaré la pelea_" Pensó tácticamente.

Antes de que la chica de pelo negro atacará, la linda china salto hacia atrás acercándose a la mesa, tomó el mantel agitando un extremo como si se tratara de una soga y les advirtió. "Chicas! Yo soy la cita de Ranma y con quien va a bailar esta noche" Ukyo la mira como si hubiera sabido que diría eso.

"Te equivocas, yo soy la cita de mi querido Ranma!" Se opone la chica Kuno.

"Esas son tonterías, Ranma bailará conmigo. Mejor olvídenlo!" Impone Ukyo sin quedarse atrás.

A metros de distancia estaban Ranma, Akane y Nabiki que escuchaban la discusión de las chicas. Al no escuchar otra cosa que el nombra del chico, la menor de las Tendo pensaba que hacían el ridículo. "No es para tanto…Que bobas"

"Akane por qué no vas tú también?" Insinúa su hermana haciéndole una broma.

Ranma ni se molestó en mirarlas. "Eh?" Pero si vio a la profesora llegar cerca de ellas Y supo que algo pasaría.

"Señoritas, nadie va a causar escándalos en la graduación!" Dice Hinako ignorando que eso ya estaba ocurriendo. Y que ella contribuía a ese disturbio.

"Ranma es mi novio, entendieron…Soy su prometida porque él me escogió! Incluso dejó la casa de Akane para ir a vivir conmigo. Puede decírselos ella misma!" Grito la chica de ojos carmesí enfadada, imponiéndose entre ellas rivales.

Todos los presentes escucharon la declaración de la china y se quedaron sorprendidos. "Cómo?" Se escuchaba por un lado. "Ella es ahora la prometida de Ranma? Decían algunos. "Increíble"

"QUÉ COSA DIJO?" Gritó Ranma como si estuviera metido en problemas. Y escuchó unos nudillos tronando detrás de él.

"Así que me dejaste por ella….Solo me faltaba escuchar eso" Dijo Akane resentida.

"Akane, no! Ahora no es el momento…Aaaahhhhgh!" Grito el joven molido a golpes por la chica de pelo corto.

"Ya me siento mejor!" Dice luego de golpear al chico. "Nabiki me voy a casa, la fiesta terminó" Y abandona el lugar.

"Creo que para Ranma, así es…" Dice la chica Tendo del medio, viendo al muchacho apaleado en el piso. Contrario a su hermana, ella se queda para ver el final de la fiesta.

Volviendo a las luchadoras. "No-Novio…" Kodachi no podía cree lo que oía. "Si es verdad, ni creas que te quedarás con él Shampoo. Acabas de ganar una temible enemiga!" Grita fuera de sí. Le lanza una bomba de gas paralizarte y la amazona se defiende con el mantel en su mano como si fuera una carpa, capturando la bomba y a su dueña dentro de este. Luego de unos segundos la destapó, encontrándose con la Rosa Negra inmóvil e inconsciente.

"Jm…" Y la chica de pelo azul lavanda mira a su rival. "Buenas Noches" Le dijo declarándola fuera de combate.

"Bien. Solo quedamos tú y yo, Shampoo" Dice Ukyo a pasos de distancia.

"No por mucho…" Contesta la chica confiada y corre a gran velocidad, quedando justo al lado de la chica de la espátula. Con movimientos rápidos típicos de Shampoo, se para detrás de ella y antes de que Kuonji pudiera voltearse su oponente le da precisos golpes detrás de sus piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

Justo en ese momento atacó la profesora. Esta vez, no para absorber energía, sino para lanzarla…Shampoo desapareció velozmente del rango de su ataque evitando ser alcanzada. Y si bien Ukyo no fue herida, el impacto del ataque pasó cerca de ella dejándola, también, fuera de combate.

"Eso fue todo!" Dice Hinako en su forma de niña. "Lo siento Kuonji, pero se lo advertí a usted y a su amiga. Nada de delincuentes" Como una autoridad…Luego…"Ay! Pastel…que bueno!" Y se fue a comer.

La linda amazona sonreía suavemente frente a su victoria. Y presiente que alguien la observa. "Aún queda una delincuente" La profesora Ninomiya sostiene su moneda en la mano, pero la mano de un joven tapa el agujero del yen.

"No se preocupe por ella, ya no hay nadie que cause problemas" Y Ranma le da una soda para que se distraiga. Ahora solo eran él y la joven china.

"Ranma!" Exclama ella y lo abraza. Pero el no responde al abrazo con agrado y la aparta de él. "Qué sucede? Dice ella extrañada.

"Shampoo vi lo que hiciste" Dice algo serio. "Las técnicas de Hinako son muy poderosas…Cómo dejaste que la alcanzara a Ukyo? Ella no es tan fuerte como para resistir algo así!" Dejándose ver mas enojado. Y la deja atrás para acudir a su amiga.

Shampoo se nota algo triste pero no de gravedad. Ve a Ranma que se remanga la camisa y se acerca a la chica en el suelo y cuando él la levanta se percata de algo. La linda joven se acerca a él lentamente.

El chico de la trenza mira bien a la muchacha de la espátula para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no tenía daño alguno. "Cómo es que…?"

"Las técnicas de esa mujer son poderosas. Eso es cierto…por eso su cuerpo quedó debajo por debajo del ataque…Lo único que recibió fue un empujón que la dejó tendida en el piso, luego de que yo la hiciera perder el equilibrio" Explica Shampoo sintiéndose mal por haber preocupado a Ranma sin motivo.

El chico de la trenza dejó alzó a su amiga y la dejó al cuidado de Nabiki que seguía allí sentada en la mesa. Y miró a su prometida con otros ojos. Podía ser que Shampoo planeara por adelantado, no hacerle tal daño a su compañera? Era lo que el muchacho Saotome se sorprendía de pensar, y después sonrió.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda le demostró ser una peleadora justa y eso le daba gusto. "Gracias, Shampoo" Le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

A la joven le gustaba verlo contento y también sonrió. Luego él se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la pelea y del mal estado en que quedó el gimnasio, la música seguía sonando. Entonces miró a un lado y al otro asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo fijamente. En efecto todos continuaban con su fiesta de graduación.

Ranma extendió su mano frente a '_su cita'_."Shampoo quieres bailar?" La joven se puso muy contenta y se arrojó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

El chico de la trenza se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza, la separó unos centímetros de él para verla a la cara y dijo. "Pero no te emociones demasiado…"

Acostumbrada a la '_timidez' _del muchacho, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y bailó con él como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Sostuvo su mano, mientras él la tomo de la cintura...Y Shampoo por fin pudo bailar con su prometido por primera vez. Para Ranma fue igual.

Luego de que terminara la canción ambos seguían sonriendo y con sus rostros sonrojados, Saotome un poco más que ella. La joven cerró sus ojos y se acerco a él para darle un beso. El chico tragó saliva, bastante nervioso. No se molestó en fue detenerla…Y antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Los amigos de Ranma saltaron sobre él por su espalda, tal cual jugadores de fútbol, festejando. "Ranma nos dijiste que tú y Akane terminaron!" Dice Hiroshi como si hubiera ganado un premio.

"Pero no nos dijiste que ahora estabas con Shampoo. Chico con suerte!" Agregó Daisuke. Mientras ambos lo jalaban y fastidiaban con su nueva novia.

"Ya! No es divertido…déjenme!" Se avergonzaba mientras lo molestaban.

"Tu siempre con una linda prometida, no es verdad?" Seguían bromeando. Mientras la joven se quedó sin su beso, pero contenta de que todo haya terminado bien para los dos. Y mientras lo veía siendo burlado…aún que él mostrara lo contrario, ella sabía que Ranma estaba contento teniéndola a ella.

**Después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta!**

**No los molestaré contándoles de mi larga ausencia, bueno solo he estado ocupado con videos y un que otro problema pero nada más. Hablando del capitulo, me entusiasmé tanto que fue más largo de lo que esperaba. **

**Les agradezco que esperaran por la actualización! También estoy muy agradecido por sus reviews, espero recibirlos en este también^^**

**Ranpoo1992, mi buen amigo: Aquí está el capitulo que tanto estuviste esperando, espero te guste y comentes. Sé que lo harás!**

**kiobithax-angel: Gracias por el review del cap. anterior. Me da gusto saber que degusta la historia y que bueno que disfrutaras de mis videos en youtube :) Todavía no pasará nada respecto a Mouse, pero tienes razón…lo sabrán a su tiempo. **

**Y a Yamiyi, nuevo usuario de FanFic: Me alegra que crearas una cuenta para subscribirte a la historia, de veras muchas gracias! Que bueno, me gusta conocer fans de esta pareja, que es mi favorita de Ranma ½…Cuando quieras pasa por 'AiMXBenson', que es mi canal en Youtube. Ahí no escribiré una historia, pero tengo muchos videos hachos por mí de Ranma & Shampoo =)**

**Y UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE! Si son fanáticos de Ranma 1/2 y de esta pareja, vaya a chequear la cuenta de "Ranpoo1992" que está escribiendo su propia historia 'Siguiendo un nuevo rumbo' Les ofrezco echarle un vistazo, no se arrepentirán! :) Y si quieren mi opinión…el fic está GENIAL! Muy bien relatado, divertido y emocionante. Yo ya soy fan de la historia…**

**Y otra cosa. Pasen por mi canal de Youtube en los próximos días que estaré subiendo nuevos videos^^ **

**Ahora el próximo capitulo tendrá más acción. Las clases ya terminaron y las vacaciones recién comienzan. Ranma irá con las amazonas a la nieve por la temporada de invierno. Shampoo y él se pierden en un valle congelado, la linda chica verá esa como una oportunidad a solas con Ranma. Pero cosas extrañas suceden en ese lugar.**

"**No dejen de leer esta emocionante aventura! Hasta entonces!" **


	21. Separados por el frío

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

La fiesta de fin de año de la escuela Furinkan, ya había terminado. A pesar de los problemas Shampoo cumplió su cometido, por su parte, Ranma llegó agotado al restaurante y sin decir una palabra, subió las escaleras, y se fue directo a su cuarto a descansar.

Shampoo encontró a su bisabuela esperándola para que le contara como resultó la noche. Su bisnieta sin tanto cansancio como su novio, se sentó frente a ella y platicaron al respecto.

Minutos más tarde, ambas se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, las amazonas trabajaban en el restaurante, a pesar de ser tan temprano, eso no evitó que hubiera mucha clientela. Pero mientras ellas trabajaban, las vacaciones ya habían comenzado para el chico de la trenza, y les dio la bienvenida levantándose muy tarde.

Eran como las once de la mañana, cuando sale de su cuarto y al bajar las escaleras puede oír a los clientes contentos y satisfechos que se retiraban.

El chico se asoma al restaurante. "Buenos días yerno. Vas a comer algo?" Saluda la abuela, sentada a un lado de la caja registradora.

"Buenos días…No, gracias abuela. Pero comeré algo mas tarde" Dice él mirando a los clientes, y a su vez a la joven de ojos carmesí atendiendo entre las mesas. "Saldré un momento a caminar, pero…regresaré para almorzar, de acuerdo?" Acuerda Ranma con la amazona mayor.

"Muy bien! Pero tendrás que saludar a Shampoo primero" Comenta la anciana, indicándole que la joven se estaba acercando a él.

"Ni Hao Ranma! Ya despertaste" Comenta la chica con su sonrisa acostumbrada. Deja los platos vacíos en la barra y le da un abrazo al muchacho.

"Shampoo, el yerno me estaba diciendo que iba a salir a caminar hasta la hora del almuerzo" Explica su abuela.

"Si, ahora mismo estaba por irme" Agrega él.

La linda chica se encuentra a si misma con bastante trabajo, lo que le indicaba que no le era posible acompañarlo. Entonces, solo asiente a lo que le habían dicho y despide al muchacho hacia la puerta, para seguir trabajando.

Ranma caminaba sin rumbo, estirando sus brazos en distintas direcciones. Mientras se daba cuenta de que el año de clases había terminado, y entonces recordó, lo que solía hacer en casa de los Tendo cuando llegaba ese momento del año. Lo que hacían era decidir todos juntos, o casi todos, a que lugar irían de vacaciones. Saotome pensaba que aunque ellos fueran de vacaciones en familia, su padre o alguien más, no se molestaría en sugerirle que fuera con ellos.

"_Quizás debería_..." Pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su compañía en estas vacaciones sería diferente.

De regreso en el Neko Hanten. Shampoo y su abuela terminaban de cerrar por la mañana. Fueron juntas a la sala y comenzaron a debatir sobre eso en lo el chico de cabello trenzado pensaba. "Ranma no tiene que volver a la escuela hasta el año próximo. Es el momento para que pueda ir de vacaciones con él!" Dice la joven.

"Shampoo, se te está olvidando algo…" Interrumpe Cologne, la alegría de la chica. "En una semana comienza la temporada invernal y nos iremos a las montañas para abrir el restaurante allá" Agrega.

La joven regresa de su estado de felicidad, y asiente a las palabras de su abuela. "Tienes razón…." Entonces vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa. "Pero no estaremos trabajando todo el día, y si conseguimos que Ranma nos ayude terminaremos rápido. Y así podré estar con él solos en la nieve!"

La anciana consideraba la idea de su nieta. "Eso está bien. Pero el yerno tendrá que ayudarnos en el restaurante, de acuerdo?" Le pregunta a la linda muchacha, quien asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando Ranma hubiera llegado a la casa la abuela le comentó acerca de ir a las montañas como lo habían hecho el año pasado, sin mencionarle la parte donde él tendría que colaborar trabajando. (Esa sería labor de Shampoo)

* * *

Antes de ir a la nieve, Ranma consideró entrenar un poco con respecto a su falta de habilidad sobre el hielo. La joven amazona lo acompañó y ayudó con ese entrenamiento tan difícil.

Ranma avanzaba lentamente con ese entrenamiento, ya que tenían que lanzar agua por todas partes y congelarla, sin mencionar los golpes que el chico recibió por las caídas. "Ranma, estas listo?" Pregunto Shampoo sujetando una manguera que salía de un artefacto metálico.

Ranma por su parte, estaba sentada en el suelo recuperando el aliento. "Shampoo, déjame respirar quieres. Llevamos haciendo esto por casi siete días, creo que mis piernas no lo resistirán más. Pedemos descansar por unos minutos? O mejor que sean unas horas, si?" Pregunta la chica Ranma agotada en el suelo.

Shampoo comprendía su fatiga ya que nunca se despegó de él/ella durante ese duro entrenamiento. "Bien, podemos descansar un poco. Si aún no puedes levantarte, te traeré algo de comer" Sugirió ella.

"Un momento Shampoo…Cómo vas a…." Preguntó la chica de la trenza mirando a su alrededor.

Después de tanto congelar el piso, pasado un buen rato se derretía y quedaba todo mojado. Fue por eso que al comenzar el entrenamiento, cuando el hielo llegaba a derretirse, la joven de cabello azul lavanda se quedó parada sobre una mesa junto al aparato que usaban para congelar el piso.

De tanto practicar, el piso del cuarto ya tenía unos diez centímetros de agua y si Shampoo salía de allí se mojaría sin dudas.

"…" Se quedó la amazona viendo el cuarto convertido en laguna a su alrededor.

"Te ayudaría a salir de allí Shampoo, pero todavía no puedo ponerme de pie…Tendremos que llamar a la abuela" Sugiere la pelirroja.

Su compañera suspira y rodea el lugar con la mirada. "Ya sé! Puedo saltar desde aquí, alcanzar las lámparas del techo y tirar la puerta una vez que me arroje de aquí, será muy fácil" Aseguro la joven.

Ranma solo se quedó sentada/o en el suelo viendo a la muchacha tomar un leve impulso para alcanzar la lámpara. Gracias a las habilidades acróbatas de Shampoo, le fue muy sencillo alcanzar las lámparas. Solo que no contó con el hecho de que tenía guantes puestos, y al no ser con sus manos desnudas, se resbaló y cayó.

"Shampoo!" Gritó Ranma al verla, pensando que se lastimaría. Pero Shampoo se flexionó al caer para aterrizar de pie con sus manos en el suelo sin problemas. El splash que hizo al caer fue tal, que terminó por mojarse. "AAAAHHHHH!" Gritó la chica Ranma. Y sin importarle que tan cansada estaba corrió con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo la puerta para alejarse de la gata.

"AGUAAAAA, NECESITO AGUA CALIENTEEEE!" Gritaba y corría por la casa. Pasó por el baño pero estaba tan asustada que no se detuvo a buscar el agua. "SHAMPOO! NO TE ME HACERCES!...AUCH!" Se estrello contra el calentador de agua y se transformó en hombre de nuevo. Shampis entró al baño y encontró a Ranma tirado sobre la tina del baño.

"Que fue ese ruido?" Preguntó Cologne, que se acercó de a saltos con su bastón. "Creo que el entrenamiento terminó por hoy…" Supuso al ver al chico acostado dentro de la bañera y a Shampis que se acercó al agua caliente que salía del calentador roto.

"Pobre Ranma. Fue un accidente" Se disculpó Shampoo viendo al chico inconsciente y se acercó a él. "Ranma?"

"Está bien?" Pregunta la abuela.

El muchacho abre lentamente los ojos. "Aléjate Shampoo, por favor!...?" Grita hasta notar que la joven había vuelto a su forma humana.

"Lo siento Ranma, no creí que me caería…Te encuentras bien?" Dice ella mientras lo ayuda a salir de la tina.

"Iré a hacer la cena, ya es tarde. Por qué no se dan un baño caliente primero?" Sugiere la abuela.

"Aaahh eso duele!" Se queja Ranma al ponerse de pie. Sus piernas aún le dolían y estaban agotadas de tanto entrenar. Shampoo solo podía ayudarlo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

"Vamos a arreglar esto primero" Dijo Cologne. "Shampoo deja al yerno que se bañe aquí en la tina, ve al patio de atrás por el tanque para que tú puedas bañarte afuera"

La chica dejó a Ranma sentado cerca del agua para que pudiera bañarse mientras salía a preparar su propio baño.

Minutos después, Ranma estaba relajándose en la tina llena de agua mientras pensaba en algo que decirle a la joven que se relajaba del otro lado de la pared. "Sha-Shampoo? Te…encuentras bien?" Preguntó tímido.

Del lado de afuera, en el patio, estaba Shampoo algo pensativa. Sumergida en un cilindro de metal lleno de agua que se calentaba mediante una pequeña fogata debajo de éste a solo una pared de distancia de su prometido. "Shampoo?" Repitió el muchacho al no escuchar respuesta, y de inmediato, la joven sale de su trance.

"S-Si! Ranma que sucede?" Pregunta la chica alzando la vista a la pequeña ventada empañada del baño.

"Solo quería saber como estas?" Reitera él.

"Eehh…Estoy bien, saldré del agua en un momento. Y tú como estás?" Le pregunto ella de regreso.

"Oye. Gracias por…haberte quedado conmigo a entrenar todos estos días" Le dice el chico un poco más distendido.

La amazona sonríe al escucharlo decir esas palabras y después le contesta. "No fue nada. Solo lamento que no hayamos descansado lo suficiente durante estos días y que ahora estés tan agotado!" Contesta del otro lado de la pared.

El joven se quedo en silencio unos segundos escuchando la voz de Shampoo del lado de afuera. "No tienes que disculparte por eso. El agua caliente hace que me sienta mejor y cuando esté seco recobraré la fuerza en mis piernas" Le dice, ignorando la expresión de alegría en la cara de la chica de cabello azul lavanda del otro lado de la pared. "Creo que te debo una…." Agrego en un tono de confianza para con la linda chica.

* * *

Después de ese largo día….A la mañana siguiente la abuela terminaba de cerrar el restaurante por completo mientras la esperaban Ranma y Shampoo con las maletas en la puerta del local. "Estás seguro de que tus piernas no te duelen, Ranma?" Le pregunta la amazona.

"Por supuesto Shampoo! Ya estoy bien, mira" Le demuestra flexionando sus piernas varias veces. En efecto Ranma se repuso en poco tiempo.

"Ya podemos irnos chicos!" Afirmó la abuela y los tres se fueron a tomar el tren que los llevaría a las montañas.

Cuando llegaron, el paisaje no era más que blanco y se veían personas con ski a cada dirección que miraban. Cabe mencionar que no era el mismo sitio de ski al que fueron por primera vez Ranma y la familia Tendo. **(**Capitulo 27 de la serie "La bola Fénix"**)**

Los tres entraron al hotel y dejaron sus maletas en sus habitaciones. Shampoo quería compartir la habitación con Ranma pero, como siempre que viajaban, ella compartió el cuarto con Cologne y Ranma tuvo uno para él solo. Una vez desempacado todo, la abuela llevó a los chicos a la cabaña donde se abriría el Café del Gato en la nieve.

"Si ustedes van a trabajar durante las vacaciones, por qué me trajeron a mi a este lugar?" Pregunta Ranma muy crédulo.

"Ranma, para que yo y mi bisabuela terminemos pronto cada día, y podamos tener unas vacaciones juntos, tú nos ayudaras con el restaurante" Dijo Shampoo.

"Qué? Eso no! Son mis vacaciones, Shampoo. No voy a trabajar en el restaurante otra vez! No me parece divertido tener que transformarme en mujer para atender mesas!" Se quejaba él.

"Pero Ranma, estas no son solo tus vacaciones…y si mal no recuerdo…tú ayer me dijiste que me debías un favor por haberte acompañado en tu entrenamiento en hielo, así que nos ayudaras en el restaurante hasta que termine la temporada invernal" Dijo la joven china sin dejarle opción al muchacho.

"Ahora que estamos de acuerdo. Pueden regresar al hotel y distraerse un poco. Abriremos el restaurante mañana al medio día" Les dice la anciana dejándolos atrás.

"Mañana?" Pregunta Ranma.

La abuela se detiene y voltea. "Si, mañana. Hoy solo los traje para que vieran el camino para llegar aquí. Volvamos al hotel, quieren?" Les ofrece y se regresan los tres al hotel.

Ya en el hotel Ranma se sentó en la sala de descanso, al mismo tiempo que los esquiadores entraban y salían. Por suerte Ranma no sentía el frío porque estaba lejos de la puerta y cerca de la chimenea que calefaccionava toda la habitación. Mientras el se relajaba y masajeaba sus manos, vio a Shampoo acercarse con tazas de chocolate caliente y le dio una tras sentarse junto a él. "Gracias!" Dice el chico y toma la taza. "Donde está la abuela?" Pregunta.

"Se quedo en el cuarto preparando la apertura del restaurante para mañana, y no quiso que la ayudara" Le responde viéndolo cara a cara.

"Esta trabajando?" Se sorprende el joven Saotome.

"Si! Trabajando" Contesta ella y después sopla sobre su taza. "A la bisabuela le gusta aprovechar el frío para trabajar, y el verano para descansar. Es por eso que está en el cuarto ahora" Aclara luego.

"…" Ranma se quedó callado, intentando comprender a la anciana. Pero no se tomo mucho tiempo y le dio una probada al chocolate que Shampoo le trajo. "Ayhhhh…!" Expresó apretando los dientes. "Está muy caliente!" Dijo y comenzó a soplar.

"Qué esperabas" Dice la chica sonriendo.

Mientras tomaban su chocolate escuchan al pasar, a los que paseaban por el lugar y charlaban. Ranma no se interesó mucho por las conversaciones ajenas. Pero, sin intención de hacer pasar a Shampoo por entrometida, a ella le llamó la atención que se mencionaba repetidamente un valle oculto en la nieve. En ese momento ella pensó que sería un perfecto lugar para estar a solas con su prometido.

"Shampoo!" Llama el chico a la joven distraída.

"Eh? Qué?...Perdona Ranma, me distraje por un momento…" Dice la chica apresurara. "Eh…Qué decías?" Le pregunta tratando de prestarle atención esta vez.

"Quería dejar en claro que solo atenderé mesas cuando esté en el restaurante. No pienso salir a la nieve a hacer entregas, de acuerdo?" Dice él.

"Oh era eso?..." Responde ella.

"Eh? Qué quieres decir….?" Se queda el joven mirándola.

"Que si eso era todo?" Dice Shampoo. "No te preocupes por eso. No tendrás que salir mientras estés trabajando" Le asegura la amazona.

Al día siguiente todo el paisaje brilla por el reflejo del sol sobre la nieve. En el local del Gato, las personas se amontonaban por un plato caliente de fideos chinos A esa hora del día Ranma y la abuela servían a los clientes, pero Shampoo, que no estaba con ellas se fue a hacer una entrega tras una colinas cerca al centro de ski del lugar.

Una vez entregado el pedido, se regresó contenta al restaurante imaginando una cita con el chico de la trenza luego de terminar el día de trabajo.

"Señorita acérquese por favor!" Le grito un hombre sobre una base de madera. La joven se regresó a donde estaba él, quien sabía que trabajaba en el Café del Gato y le quiso pedir una orden de sopa con vegetales.

La amazona tomó la orden y se fue enseguida.

En su camino de regreso una ligera tormenta la distrajo de su ruta haciéndola tomar otro camino. Shampoo no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había desviando, pero cuando quiso volver por donde venía, algo extraño sucedió.

El camino parecía uno completamente diferente haciéndola perder el camino que había tomado hasta entonces. "Que mala suerte! Ahora tendré que buscar el camino de regreso!" Se quejó y comenzó a caminar.

Pasaba el tiempo y Shampoo seguía sin encontrar el camino al centro de ski.

A medida que sus pies se hundían en la nieve, se le hacia más difícil continuar. De repente dio un paso en falso y la nieve comenzó a caer, arrastrándola hacia una ladera. La amazona uso todas sus fuerzas para saltar sobre la nieve que caía pero su pie se atascó en la avalancha y quedó atrapada a medida que caía.

"Yerno, ven acá!" Llamó Cologne a la chica de la trenza. "Aquí está pasando algo raro" Agregó seriamente.

Ranma dejó unos platos en la mesada y dijo. "Lo sé. Shampoo no regreso de hacer la última entrega….Se habrá perdido?" Se pregunto.

"No puede ser. Shampoo conoce el camino de regreso" Asegura la anciana. "Yerno ya casi no hay clientes por el día de hoy. Quiero que salgas y la busques" Le dice en voz baja. Ranma asiente con la cabeza, se saca el delantal y se coloca sus botas de nieve para salir a buscar a la joven desaparecida.

En un área lejana de allí con varios metros de profundidad, la mitad del cuerpo de la amazona se asomaba inconciente bajo kilos de nieve. Shampoo abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose en un campo desierto y llano, rodeado por árboles blancos que parecía no tener fin.

"_Donde estoy?_" Se preguntó en su cabeza, siendo el peso de la nieve, lo único que su cuerpo sentía. Estaba exhausta pero aún así trato de salir de debajo de esa gran masa congelada. Tras intentarlo un par de veces un viento helado hizo desaparecer la nieve como por arte de magia. "…" La chica de ojos carmesí no comprendía lo que pasaba…en ese instante una figura sin cuerpo aparente se apareció frente a ella.

Se puso de pie y tomó una pose defensiva. Lo que estaba frente a ella no era humano, pero tampoco parecía un animal. Era nada más que una figura de nieve y aire en movimiento, pero que también poseía razón propia. Shampoo no pretendía atacar algo desconocido pero si desconfiaba de lo que veía frente a ella.

"Qué cosa eres?" Pregunta en pose de guardia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Esa figura se acercaba como una ventisca y a medida que lo hacia, la chica sentía el frío que salía el frío que emanaba. Trató de dar un paso atrás y el viento se detuvo y perecía que miraba hacia el cielo en busca de algo. La joven vigilaba en caso de que quisiera atacara…sin esperar más se atrevió a atacar ella primero. Tratándose de una especie de ventisca viviente, el puño de Shampoo la atravesó y al mismo tiempo, esa cosa la rodeó congelándola hasta dejarla dormida.

Parecía que quería algo de la amazona y comenzaron a notarse un par de ojos brillantes que la miraban pensativos mientras yacía inconciente. Luego miró al cielo nuevamente y decidió tomar distancia, dejándola cerca del camino del que ella se había separado….Esperando el momento de volver a verla.

Pero qué era eso? Qué quería de Shampoo?...Y cuando sería el momento que estaba esperando?...La respuesta estaba, en eso que no aparecía en el cielo, eso que ese extraño ser buscaba.

* * *

"Shampoo?...Shampoo? Despierta!" Escuchaba la amazona provenir de una voz familiar. Al abrir los ojos se encontró recostada en una cama, con la pelirroja junto a ella.

"Ranma?..." Dijo ella notándose cansada.

La chica de la trenza esboza una leve sonrisa y acerca una tetera con agua caliente vertiendo el agua en un recipiente para atender a la joven recostada. Enseguida le coloca un paño húmedo en el agua caliente en la frente. "Te sientes bien?" Le pregunta intrigada/o. "Estás congelada, ponte esto" Colocando nuevamente el paño en su frente. "Qué fue lo que pasó?"

La muchacha de cabello azul lavanda intenta recordar lo que le sucedió, pero su cabeza estaba en blanco…"No-No estoy segura de que me pasó?" Contesto ella.

En ese momento entra la bisabuela…"Shampoo despertaste!" Dice contenta. "Como se encuentra?" Dirigiéndose a la chica que derramaba agua caliente sobre si.

"Estará bien. Solo no recuerda que fue lo que pasó" Le explica el muchacho de cabello trenzado.

La abuela comienza a meditar sobre eso, pero por más que quisiera resolver el asunto, no contaba con mucha información. "Shampoo puedes levantarte?" Le pregunta.

"Eso creo…" Responde la chica que salía de la cama.

Ranma la sujetó de la mano y ella se puso de pie. Aparentemente estaba bien, solo algo agotada por la cantidad de frío que tomo bajo la nieve. "Gracias. Estoy bien" Le dice al joven junto a ella.

Cologne aprovechó a mirar a Shampoo en profundidad, y notó que en efecto se encontraba bien…No pasó mucho tiempo para que dejaran el incidente atrás. Luego de cenar se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, la linda chica dormía normalmente. Con la imagen de un valle helado, y una presencia que la necesitaba. Pero nada tan perturbador como para despertarla…sin dudas ese encuentro que tuvo en su desvío no fue algo para dejar pasar a la ligera. Alguien o algo, la quería para algún propósito.

Ese otro día en el restaurante en la nieve, las tres mujeres trabajaban a gusto…bueno, salvo la pelirroja que no veía la hora de acabar. "Yerno, sirve estos platos a la mesa de allá" Ordenó la anciana señalando a los clientes.

"Si, como diga…" Contestó sin ganas.

Los clientes le hacían cumplidos alabando lo linda que era, pero aún que sentía ganas de golpearlos, solo sonreía y daba las gracias fingiendo sentirse alagada.

Luego de todo el circo se iba a la barra a esperar por el siguiente pedido. Seguida de ella se sentó Shampoo. "No te agrada ver tanta gente?" Le pregunta a la chica Saotome.

"No, solo quiero terminar con esto por el resto del día…." Dice cansada de estar parada ahí. "Solo me da gusto que atendamos hasta el mediodía…" Decía sintiéndose mejor.

"La bisabuela dice que está bien si no vamos a comer al hotel. Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que hay en la montaña y almorzamos tú y yo?" Le propone la amazona con una sonrisa.

"Qué, solos los dos?" Pregunta ella/él. "Si, seguro…" Contesta dándole lo mismo que fueran solos o no. "Estoy comenzando a sentir hambre"

Al final del día de trabajo. "Que se diviertan! Nos vemos luego en hotel!" Los despide Cologne dejándolos a los jóvenes solos, retirándose entre las personas.

Por su lado Shampoo y Ranma almorzaron juntos en un comedor con una gran vista a las pistas de ski. "Pero mira eso! Este lugar es grandioso!" Se sorprende la pelirroja y se sienta a comer.

Mientras comían, Shampoo le pregunto. "Ranma, después no quieres ir a esquiar un rato?" Sabiendo que la respuesta sería…

…"No, gracias…no me gusta esquiar Shampoo" Dijo Ranma y siguió comiendo.

Entonces, Shampoo presumió que su acompañante no se negaría una segunda vez. "Claro, entonces…que te parece si vienes conmigo a un lugar especial" Sugirió llamándole la atención

"Especial?" Preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

"Si…No sé donde está con certeza, pero no te gustaría que lo busquemos juntos?" Le propuso como una aventura.

"Y que hay en ese lugar?" Pregunta Ranma otra vez.

La joven china no supo que contestarle, porque ni siquiera ella sabía que había en ese lugar. Pero ya estaba decidido, y al terminar de comer fueron al hotel para que Ranma consiguiera agua caliente y se pusiera su ropa para la nieve. "Bien, salgamos" Dijo él.

"Ranma, has visto a la abuela?" Le pregunta Shampoo buscándola con la mirada.

"Si…Eh, no te preocupes por ella. Creo que está pasando un buen rato en algún lugar del hotel" Responde tranquilo alzando la mirada hacia la habitación contigua. Donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello blanco riendo acompañada de unos turistas, también de vacaciones. "Salimos?" Le dice a la chica mientras sale por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que ella lo seguía por detrás.

Saliendo del hotel caminaron atravesando el campo, el entrenamiento que tuvo durante la semana en el hielo con Shampoo le fue de gran ayuda al joven de la trenza, ya que dejó de tener problemas para caminar en la nieve. "Hoy se siente más frío que ayer, no te parece Shampoo?" Le pregunto a la muchacha viendo el aliento congelado que comenzaba a salir de su boca.

Por su parte, Shampoo no tenía tanto frío. Mientras estaban en la búsqueda de ese '_lugar especial_ 'a la joven se le ocurrió resbalar en la nieve y tal como lo planeó, Ranma fue rápido en atraparla. "Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta casi abrazándola.

"S-Si estoy bien" Responde inocentemente y sonrojada. Pero a pesar de que Ranma la sujetara, la joven no terminó de apoyar sus pies firmemente en la nieve y casi se resbala realmente.

"Shampoo!" De inmediato el chico Saotome, que ya la tenía en sus brazos, la sujeto con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

El corazón de Shampoo comenzó a latir con fuerza. "La nieve puede ser muy peligrosa" Le dije el chico sonriendo, aunque ella se distrajo y no lo escuchó. Lo siguiente que hizo fue alzar la cabeza y ver a su prometido a los ojos.

Fue cuando la amazona supo que su estrategia dio un mejor resultado del esperado, y prosiguió a acercarse a él aún más.

Ranma, algo avergonzado, ya iba a soltarla, cuando…."Aay!" Gritó él.

Shampoo cerró los ojos, a causa de la bola de nieve que le dio al joven en la cara y la salpicó a ella. "Ranma estas bien?"

"Si…e-estoy bien…" Respondió con la cara llena de nieve.

"De donde vino eso?" Preguntó la chica de ojos carmesí enojada. Y vio a un muchacho riéndose a unos metros de ellos.

El chico de la trenza se sacudió la nieve de la cara y también vio al chico que arrojó la bola. "Crees que es divertido?" Gritó recogiendo nieve del suelo.

"Espera…fue accidente!" Le gritó el otro chico mientras se seguía riendo. Un segundo luego, ya tenía a Ranma lanzándole bolas de nieve a toda velocidad. Así se desató una guerra de nieve.

"Ranma!" Shampoo quiso detener la guerra mientras el joven la ignoraba. Cansada de ver a Ranma y al chico que le respondía con más bolas de nieve, la linda china recogió toda la nieve que pudo y se la arrojó a los dos muchachos en medio del campo.

La gran 'bala' de nieve le cayó encima a Ranma, dejándolo atontado y enterrado en ella. El otro muchacho se asusto y salió corriendo mientras la joven se acercaba a recoger a su novio. "Ranma continuemos con el paseo, quieres?" Dijo satisfecha, al mismo que lo arrastraba por el lugar.

Pasadas unas horas, ya se comenzaba a ver la luna en el cielo, aunque no oscurecía todavía. "Cielos! Cuando escuché a esos chicos hablando del valle, creí que hablaban de un lugar que quedara más cerca!" Se quejaba la chica de cabello azul lavanda casada de tanto caminar sin lograr dar con el lugar todavía.

"Shampoo si ni siquiera sabes como es, como sabrás que lo encontraste?" Le pregunta el chico Saotome. Mientras miraba a su alrededor notó que se habían alejado demasiado, y ya no había personas cerca. "Espera un momento?" Dijo él sorprendido.

"Qué tienes? Te pasa algo?" Le pregunta la chica mirándolo.

El joven de la trenza empieza a desconfiar pensando que Shampoo 'inventó' ese lugar para perderse en la nieve con él y estar a solas. "Mejor…regresemos al hotel! Anochecerá en poco tiempo" Dijo nervioso.

"…?" Shampoo se preguntaba por qué se había puesto tan nervioso de repente. "Ranma estás b-?" De pronto una fuerte ventisca comienza a soplar que los obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos vieron que el paisaje que tenían delante no era el mismo que de hace unos segundos. "Qué fue lo que pasó? Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Ranma dejando sus nervios atrás.

En ese instante la joven china tuvo la sensación de haber estado en ese lugar antes. Una planicie de hielo rodeada de árboles blancos, pero que no estaba totalmente segura de recordar. "Puede ser…?" Vaciló creyendo que ese era el valle que tanto buscaba. "Ranma, aquí es!" Dijo impresionada.

"Estás segura? No me parece tan especial" Comenta él masajeando su brazo. "Hace mucho más frío en este lugar, Shampoo"

"Ven, ya que estamos aquí, por qué no echamos un vistazo?" Le propuso dando pasos hacia el frente.

Ranma suspiró y la siguió. "_Por lo menos no me engañó_…._Si había un valle después de todo_" Pensó el muchacho descartando la teoría de que lo hubiera engañado.

Mientras caminaban el piso dejaba de ser de nieve, notándose el hielo que había debajo. Con cuidado, el chico de la trenza pisaba el hielo recordando los pasos de su entrenamiento.

Pero no fue muy lejos cuando Shampoo escuchó el golpe que se dio al resbalarse. La chica se voltea a verlo.

"Mis próximas vacaciones no serán en la nieve, te lo aseguro!" Protestó el joven poniéndose de pie.

La amazona se rió un poco y le dio la mano para que se sujetara al caminar. "Yo sé que no es muy acogedor…aún así me gusta pasar este tiempo solos tú y yo" Le dijo mientras caminaban entre dos paredes de hielo transparente. Esas paredes eran cada vez más altas y no dejaban notar que la noche se acercaba rápidamente.

Hasta el momento en el que atravesaron el camino de las paredes y pudieron notar el cielo oscuro. Pero más los entretuvo notar que estaba frente a una estructura que parecía ser una gran casa hecha de hielo. "Qué te parece! Se ve bien aquí…" Dijo Ranma sorprendido. "Por qué no entramos?" Le preguntó.

"Pero….Está congelado, como vamos a entrar?" Le pregunta Shampoo curiosa, posando su mano sobre la puerta. En ese instante siente una presencia acercándose.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de eso y le preguntó que sucedía, pero ella no estaba tan segura de que lo que sintió fuera peligroso, entonces lo ignoró.

El joven de ojos azules sentía cada vez más frío, así que para entrar en calor decidió abrir la puerta con sus propias manos. "Shampoo! Ya sé como abrir esta puerta" Le dice tronando sus nudillos.

La joven se ase a un lado mientras ve a su prometido preparado para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto generó una pequeña sacudida en el suelo, pero no más que eso. Enseguida ambos veían la puerta quebrarse por la mitad. "Lo logré!" Festejó él.

"Que bien Ranma! Te felicito!" Siguió su compañera.

Ranma trepó por la abertura de la puerta para entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro observó que el interior no era de hielo como en el exterior. "Shampoo tienes que ver esto, entra!" La llamó desde el otro lado.

"Si! Ahí voy" Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el hielo de la puerta se formó otra vez, dejando al joven atrapado dentro de la casa. "Ranma!" Gritó entre sorprendida y asustada.

"Qué es esto?" Expresó el muchacho dando golpes en la puerta. "Shampoo!" La llamaba desde adentro.

"Ranma…te ayudaré! Espera!" Grito la chica con las manos sobre el hielo. Intentó darle golpes de todas las formas posibles pero el hielo se formó más grueso que el anterior. Nuevamente la misteriosa ventisca se hizo presente, soplando el cabello de la amazona.

Shampoo se cubrió y de pronto vio algo que le resultó conocido. Fue cuando recordó haber estado en ese lugar antes y también…."Tú otra vez!" Refiriéndose a esa extraña presencia dentro de la ventisca. Solo que esta vez algo era diferente.

Ranma se preocupó al no escuchar más la voz de la amazona del otro lado, pero por más que intentó romper la capa de hielo fue inútil. Él gritaba su nombre pero Shampoo no respondía…lo que sea que estaba con ella, la puso en una especie de trance y desaparecieron en el aire.

"Shampoo?" Seguía gritando. Frustrado por no escucharla se sentó contra la puerta…los minutos pasaban y Ranma solo pensaba en qué le pudo haber pasado a la amazona del otro lado. "No puedo quedarme aquí sentado!" Y decidido a salir de allí se puso de pie. Cambiando su estrategia, pudo ver que el lugar dentro de la casa, parecía más un tunal entonces se adentró en busca de otra salida.

Ya era de noche, y se pasaba la hora de cenar. La bisabuela estaba más que preocupada preguntándose donde podían estar su nieta y yerno. Miró por la ventana y se acercó a la puerta. "No hay remedio, tendré que ir por ellos" Se dijo a si misma, y uno de los que trabajaban en el hotel se acerca a ella.

"Abuela, no puede salir a esta hora…suelen formarse tormentas de nieve por la noche, es muy peligroso" Le advierte queriendo llevarla cerca de la chimenea.

"No tiene de que preocuparse, puedo cuidarme muy bien sola" Le aseguró la anciana.

"Si, seguro abuela. Venga que le daremos algo caliente de tomar" Le dice el hombre tratándola como a una inocente. Cologne no tarda en darse vuelta y noquear al sujeto con su bastón y rápidamente salió por la puerta hacia la helada noche.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se alejara del hotel, pero no se veía rastro de los chicos por ninguna parte. Y lo primero en que pensó fue en ir al centro de ski, para ver si no se refugiaron allí.

Llegando al lugar le ofrecieron una manta térmica y chocolate, miro por todas partes pero ellos no se encontraban allí. Entonces la abuela comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, imaginando que se encontraban perdidos en la nieve. "Oiga señora, a donde va?" Le grito uno de los que la atendieron, pero no pudieron detenerla, y se aventuró a las montañas.

Dentro del valle de hielo, en el túnel, Ranma ya no sabía si caminaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo. El piso del lugar ya e daba lo mismo, lo único que le daba gusto era que se había acabado el hielo y ya no resbalaba. "Cuanto tiempo más caminaré por aquí? A donde quiera que voy el camino se ve igual!" Dijo frustrado mientras caminaba. "_Me pregunto si Shampoo estará bien?_" Pensó.

Para prevenir que pudiera estar caminando en círculos, el chico de la trenza se quitó un guante y lo clavó en una piedra filosa que sobresalía de la pared. En ese mismo momento el piso se abrió debajo de él, pero fue ágil y saltó hacia donde si había suelo para pisar. Con la mala suerte de que el piso seguía rompiéndose y quedó colgado del borde con la mano desnuda. "Estuvo cerca…" Suspiró. Del temblor del momento una piedra cayó del techo cortando la mano de Ranma. Y como si algo peor no le fuera a suceder, el trozo donde se sujetaba terminó por quebrase y cayó por el abismo. La caída fue demasiado larga para él, y de un momento a otro, aterrizó con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconciente en ese lugar oscuro.

* * *

En otro lugar, una caverna para ser exactos, Shampoo abría los ojos y salía del trance para encontrarse suspendida en lo alto de una columna de hielo de treinta metros de altura. "Qué es este lugar?" Dijo viendo que hacia abajo solo había un puente de piedra y hacia arriba, el techo estaba cubierto de estalactitas…salvo por un gran agujero del cual se veía perfectamente la luna llena, que la alumbraba en ese momento. "Ranma, donde estás?" Grito deprisa.

Rápidamente se volvió a sentir la presencia de ese ser extraño en forma de ventisca, que se apareció flotando frente a ella. "Es verdad!...Tú me trajiste aquí…que quieres? Donde está Ranma!" Exigió la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"Eso no importa….solo te necesito a ti" Se escucho en forma de silbido, proviniendo de la misma ventisca. Aunque algo era familiar.

"Esa…E-Es mi voz….!" Dijo Shampoo. "Por qué suenas como yo? Qué eres?" Preguntó muy confundida.

"Mi nombre es Hiya…Soy un espectro, creador del valle congelado. Yo te rescaté da la nieve donde estabas enterrada, y te dejé ir" Pronuncia frente a la joven. "Hasta el día de hoy…" **(N/A:** El nombre de este personaje significa literalmente **frío**, en japonés.**) **

"Hoy?" Se pregunta Shampoo. "Para qué me necesitas a mi? Le pregunta molesta.

"Ahora mismo te darás cuenta…" La ventisca vuelve a rodear a la joven una vez más, pero ahora fue diferente. Al despegarse de ella, el viento comenzó a compactarse y tomar forma.

Lo primero que notó la chica atrapada en el pilar fue que tenía ojos, fríos como el hielo. Al terminar esa especie de transformación, Shampoo se encontró con que Hiya había tomado su apariencia, viéndose como una versión en hielo de si misma. "Qué acabas de hacer?" Pregunta desconcertada.

"Tengo poderes que me permiten tomar el aspecto de un ser humano, pero esos poderes solo surgen con la luz de la luna llena, y desde que te vi por primera vez decidí que tú serías mi víctima" "Eso explicaba, la vista de la luna sobre Shampoo y el porqué la dejó ir la primera vez.

"Victima?" Pregunta la muchacha.

"Eres un ser humano muy hermoso, lo sabias?" Dijo de manera enigmática, acariciando el rostro calido de la chica con sus manos heladas. "De las mujeres que he suplantado, la más hermosa diría yo…"

En ese momento, Shampoo solo podía pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Ranma. Y en los escalofríos que sentía al escuchar su propia voz provenir de esa muñeca de hielo. "De las mujeres?...Puedes hacer lo mismo con hombres?" Le preguntó algo insegura.

"Claro! Durante cientos de años he hecho lo mismo, con hombre y mujeres por igual. Pero no creas que me veré así por mucho tiempo…" Le explico el espectro.

"Qué-Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto la chica de ojos carmesí.

Hiya miró la posición de la luna antes de contestar. "Necesito la energía de la luna llena para poder adquirir el aspecto humano, pero no es suficiente para volverme humano en verdad. Es por eso que tengo este cuerpo de hielo" Agrega. "Debo esperar a la mañana siguiente a que el sol amanezca, y cuando me bañe con la luz del sol, mi cuerpo será de piel y carne humanas….lamento decirte que cuando ese momento llegue tú te convertirás en una estatua de hielo, como los demás" Esas palabras hicieron que Shampoo mirará hacia abajo, y cuando la luz de la luna cambió su trayectoria iluminó las estatuas de las personas que le dieron su aspecto humano a través de los años, ocultas entre las rocas.

Quedó impresionada, pero eso no la asustó. "Si crees que te dejaré salirte con la tuya, te equivocas!" Dice la joven desafiante.

"No creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer. Por qué crees que te puse en esta torre tan alta?" Dice Hiya señalando la gran altura. (Pero claro, no sabía que para Shampoo no era gran problema bajar de ahí.) Segundos después, la amazona se lo demostró, dando un salto vertiginoso, aterrizando en la pared y luego aterrizando en el piso justo al inicio del puente de piedra. Miró desafiante a la muñeca de hielo en lo alto de la columna, y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Mientras se alejaba, la linda china se adentraba en un túnel y cuando creyó dejar a su duplica atrás, ésta se aparece mágicamente frente a ella. La joven se pone en posición para atacar y de la un golpe.

Su oponente lo detiene sujetando su muñeca y se acerca al rostro de la chica. "Eres hermosa y talentosa también….De acuerdo. Te subestime colocándote allá arriba…ahora siento pena de que vayas a terminar como una estatua" Dice esbozando una sonrisa perversa.

La muchacha se asusta fijando su miranda a los fríos ojos de su captora. Pero se recupera pronto y le lanza una patada que rompe el brazo de Hiya en pedazos. "Vaya si que eres agresiva" Dice la figura de hielo burlonamente, y comienza a recuperar su brazo.

Entre las dos comienza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La chica de cabello azul lavanda fue analizando a su enemigo, a pesar de estar relacionada con la magia, no parecía tener muchos más poderes que adquirir forma humana. Con forme peleaban, Shampoo notaba que estaban parejas, llegó a pensar que tenían la misma capacidad de combate.

Ataque tras ataque que no daba resultado, la oponente de Shampoo de daba cuenta de que no le complacía tomar su cuerpo, y tampoco quería que la amazona terminara como una estatua el resto de su vida. Más bien, quería quedarse con ella a su lado, lo que ésta durara…Resultó, que aunque tuviera su apariencia y su voz, el espectro quedó cautivado con su victima desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se arrepintiera de tomar su forma y condenarla a convertirse el hielo a la mañana siguiente. Pero todavía estaba a tiempo para cambiar de planes….y recordó que la joven frente a ella no estaba sola cuando llegó al valle por segunda vez.

"Que te pasa? Ya de rindes?" Le pregunta la joven de ojos carmesí, al ver que se detuvo de repente.

"Lo lamento, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí abajo hasta que regrese por ti…" Le contestó y se fue.

Shampoo recuperaba el aliento, dándose cuenta de la escarcha que se formó en sus extremidades, producto de su pelea. No perdió el tiempo en quitárselas y continuó corriendo por el túnel, buscando rastro de su prometido. "RANMA!" Se escuchó resonar en el interior del túnel.

En lo profundo de una grieta, en la oscuridad. El chico de la trenza despertada con un gran dolor en la cabeza, al llevar una mano a su nuca, esa mano (la que estaba cubierta con el único guante que le quedó) se manchó con un poco de sangre. "Aay!" Expresó de dolor. "Qué lugar es este?"

**Continuará….**

**Helo lectoras! **

**Vaya perdón por el retraso, a partir de ahora trataré de demorar menos. Espero que la espera les haya valido la pena, yo considero éste, el capitulo más emocionante hasta ahora junto con el siguiente….WOW 21 capítulos! Se estarán preguntando cuando termina la historia :( O quizás esperan que no termine nunca xD **

**Pasemos a los agradecimientos^^**

**Ranpoo1992: Amigo muchas gracias por tu review! Ja ja ja vi que me pediste que actualizara la historia, al final de tu último capitulo. Bueno, aquí está =)**

**Yamiyi: Gracias por seguir la historia, que gusto que te sientas 'metido' en ella^^ **

**10libar: Amigo! Que bueno saber de ti otra vez, gracias por la tonelada de reviews! Sé que ayer terminaste de ponerte al día después de tanto tiempo :)**

**ShanpuNibun: Un nuevo lector que se suma. Gracias por seguir la historia! Agradezco los comentarios y que se sumen más fans de esta pareja**** :D **

**Leo-Alucar: También un nuevo lector y fan de Shampoo y la pareja, creo que este nuevo capitulo te gustará y como todos los demás, querrás saber como sigue^^**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, por favor. Y muchas GRACIAS A TODOS! Son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y no me detendré hasta que la historia termine. Incluso seguiré escribiendo fics después de este ^_^ (De mi pareja y anime favorito, por supuesto!)**

**En la próxima parte de este capítulo, veremos a Ranma y Shampoo luchar con todas sus fuerzas por encontrarse, y salvar a Shampoo de convertirse en hielo para siempre….Pero de que manera se salvará? Sea como sea, el joven de la trenza deberá enfrentarse a un enemigo singular.**

"**No se pierdan el final de este helado episodio! Hasta entonces!" **


	22. Rompiendo el hielo

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

El cielo estaba oscuro con algunas estrellas brillando en él, y una luna llena, que en unas cuantas horas sería remplazada por el tan esperado sol. Pero en las profundidades del valle congelado, nada de eso se podía contemplar. Los túneles eran oscuros, fríos y silenciosos…salvo por los veloces pasos de la muchacha que corría presurosa, sin saber a donde se dirigía, pero segura de a quien buscaba.

'_Tendrás que quedarte aquí abajo hasta que regrese por ti' _"_Que me habrá querido decir?_..._Ranma, donde estás?_" Se preguntaba en su cabeza la chica de ojos carmesí.

Lejos de saber donde se encontraba, Ranma se repuso del golpe en la cabeza y escaló por la pared de roca hasta llegar a su anterior punto de partida. Una vez arriba, miró hacia atrás, notando que la grieta que se había hecho detrás de él era tan grande, que se dejaba de ver el comienzo del camino.

Luego dio la vuelta, colocó sus manos frente a su cara y gritó. "Shampoo! Donde estás?" Y lo único que se escuchó fue el eco de sus palabras. "Que remedio, tendré que continuar!" Se quejó y siguió corriendo por el túnel.

Metros adelante, Ranma sonreía al ver la silueta de su prometida. "Shampoo, que bueno que estás bien!" Se detuvo frente ella y su expresión cambio por una más seria. "Shampoo?" Preguntó en voz alta, y de inmediato, la chica comenzó a correr. "Espera! Vuelve aquí!" Le gritó y corrió tras ella.

La joven esbozaba una malvada sonrisa, mientras el muchacho la seguía. El chico aceleró sus pasos, pero ni aún así se daba cuenta de que algo era distinto en la joven. "Shampoo a donde quieres ir?" Le gritaba, pero ella no le contestó.

Antes de que se viera más sospechosa, la chica le dijo. "Por aquí!" Indicando un pasillo oscuro, y el chico de la trenza la siguió. Avanzados unos cuantos pasos más, la chica desapareció frente a los ojos Ranma.

"Cómo?" Se sorprendió él y corrió hasta la salida de ese pasillo, viéndose a los pies de un puente que conducía a una gran columna de hielo. Sin esperar se dirigió hasta el pilar y saltó hacia la cima de este desde donde se veía el brillo de la luna a través del hueco en el techo.

"Eres mío ahora!" Se escuchó la voz de una chica. Y Hiya se hizo presente en la figura de la amazona.

"Shamp-? Tú no eres Shampoo!" Se sorprendió el joven. La estatua que flotaba frente a él se veía como Shampoo, pero bastó con ver sus ojos para saber que era un enemigo. Rápidamente el chico Saotome lanzó un golpe hacia la 'chica'. Pero esta, que se reía de lo fácil que fue atraparlo, enseguida tomó la forma del viento y el puño de Ranma lo atravesó sin efecto alguno. "Qué estás…? Déjame!" Gritó el chico mientras la ventisca lo envolvía.

Segundos luego, esa brisa helada se separó de él habiendo logrado su cometido. De inmediato se alejó del muchacho y abandonó la caverna. "…" Se quedó Ranma por unos segundos…"Regresa en este instante!...Cobarde! Qué le hiciste a Shampoo?" Le preguntó de mal humor mientras que corría por los túneles tras la ventisca.

* * *

Mientras tanto. "Debe ser otro nivel" Dice Shampoo entrando a una cámara con luces subterráneas. La habitación deslumbraba de color azul, lucía diferente al resto del túnel. Había marcas en las paredes, y columnas a cada lado de la sala. "Que lugar más extraño" Se dijo así misma, mientras lo atravesaba. Lo siguiente que notó fue que su aliento se congelaba más rápido, dándose cuenta de que en esa cámara, la temperatura era menor a las otras zonas. Aunque no se desanimó, ya que vio la salida…pero esta estaba tapada por una barrera de hielo.

La joven suspiró y se preparó con los pies fijos en el suelo para derribarla. Con mucha energía gritó y golpeó la barrera, pero esta no se rompió. Eso no la detuvo de seguir con los golpes…tres, cuatro y cinco golpes, hasta que sus manos le dolían del frío y la pared apenas y estaba quebrada, pero no rota. Fue cuando cambió su estrategia y miró a su alrededor. Entonces corrió hacia una de las columnas y la derribó con más facilidad…Esta cayó, terminando de romper la gran capa de hielo.

El humo se dispersó y la chica pudo salir de la sala. "Ranma!" Gritó para verificar si el joven se encontraba allí, pero no fue así. Sin perder más el tiempo, saltó de entre los trozos de hielo y siguió con su camino. Hasta que giro en una esquina y….."Aaaaahhh!" Gritó impresionada, al ver una serpiente gigante de hielo que rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Shampoo fue más ágil y saltó sobre la cabeza de la bestia, corrió por la espalda de la misma hasta llegar al final y continuó su camino, esta vez, siendo perseguida por la serpiente.

A medida que corría, el gigantesco reptil lanzaba mordidas detrás de la chica que corría por su vida. Afortunadamente no la atrapó en ningún momento. "Ya me estoy cansando de esto!" Gritaba Shampoo a su paso cansada de correr. Más adelante, el camino terminaba horizontalmente pero continuaba hacia arriba, como si fuera una chimenea. La amazona aceleró el paso, para saltar hacia la pared y de ahí subir saltando de lado a lado del conducto.

Al llegar al final se desilusiona viéndose en un callejón sin salida. "No puede ser…" Y giró rápidamente encontrándose cara a cara con la serpiente, que a toda velocidad lanzó sus colmillos a la joven.

* * *

"Por donde se fue?" Se pregunta Ranma. Ahora se encontraba en una gran sala redonda cuyas paredes eran de….oh! sorpresa…de hielo. "Cuando te atrape ya verás!" Gritó desafiante.

Oculto en las sombras, Hiya pensó en no esperar al amanecer para congelar a Ranma. En cambio, pensó que sería divertido acabar con él en ese instante, pero tampoco quería perder más el tiempo en encontrar a la chica de cabello azul lavanda. Así que, comprimió su forma una vez más, y esta vez, era la figura del chico de la trenza la que tenía. "Ahora no tendré que preocuparme de que Shampoo quede congelada para siempre" Decía, sonando exactamente igual que Ranma. Lo próximo que hizo fue chasquear sus dedos. Ese chasquido hizo temblar la sala donde se encontraba Ranma.

"Qué sucede?" Dice el joven Saotome viendo el hielo que se desprendía de las paredes. Rápidamente, los bloques tomaban forma de monstruos con grandes puños, que rugían y miraban al chico de manera pomo amigable. "…" Se quedó él sorprendido. Y decidió que para entrar en calor, lo mejor sería pelear con esas cosas.

Confiando en que eso bastaría para deshacerse del joven peleador, Hiya se transportó a sus aposentos, en algún lugar de las cuevas.

Mientras tanto Ranma parecía entretenido peleando contra sus oponentes, uno de los monstruos abalanzó sus puños para aplastar al muchacho, y este saltó fuera de su alcance, viendo venir otro puño hacia él…a este lo usó como soporte apoyando sus manos para impulsarse lejos de esos dos y cambiando de posición para darle a otro de ellos con una patada. El monigote de hielo usó su brazo de escudo y abanica con fuerza lanzando a Ranma, quien da un giro en el aire para caer de pie. Corrió contra uno de ellos y al momento de estar frente a su objetivo, este lanza su puño y el chico de la trenza se impulsa hacia el aire evadiendo el ataque, para caer con su Truco de las Castañas y demolerlo.

Una vez que aterriza, detrás del enemigo, Ranma escucha como el monstruo se derrumba a sus espaldas. "Jm!...?" Se confió y vio a muchos más enemigos que lo atacaron con miles de golpes. Al principio logró saltear golpe por golpe, pero lo superaban en número y la cantidad de puños era el doble, un gigante lanzó un golpe, Ranma lo esquivó pero sufrió el siguiente ataque.

Un solo golpe se necesitó para que Saotome recibiera un daño considerable, del cual no se podía poner de pie. Los gigantes se acercaron con más golpes para él, y el impacto de todos levantó una nube de polvo…al dispersarse, vieron que su victima ya no esta ahí. "No crean que me ganaron!" Los desafió Ranma sobre el montón de hielo que quedó del primer monstruo que derribó. Tomó carrera y se lanzó contra todos al mismo tiempo (claro que tenía un plan).

Solo uno de los gigantes se abalanzó con un ataque. Como si se tratara un juego de saltos, el chico de la trenza saltó sobre él, y con las manos en la cabeza de su oponente, se impulsó para salir de la mira de otro gigante, que con la intención de darle al muchacho acabó por demoler a uno de sus compañeros de un solo golpe.

Luego de ese movimiento Ranma se sentía, de nuevo, con ánimos. Tranquilamente podía encargarse de los adversarios, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo ya que la cantidad igualaba a un ejército de enemigos, y enseguida tuvo que agacharse para evadir el golpe de los monstruos. Pero uno de ellos actuó como un toro, queriendo embestir al joven. "Aaaaaaahhh!" Gritó él corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó a estar contra una pared sin salida. Ranma giraba la cabeza a cada lado, tratando de deducir que hacer ahora que estaba acorralado.

Entonces, a la señal del rugido del monstruo, corrió hacia él hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca, y deslizarse en el piso congelado por entre sus piernas para escapar. Como resultado, el gigante de hielo se chocó contra el muro derrumbándose, ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo aliviado. "Ahora quien sigue?" Preguntó con actitud ligera, y al darse vuelta, vio un puño que se avecinaba sobre él. Por suerte reaccionó con rapidez y se cubrió con ambos brazos. Luego respondió con golpes al torso del enemigo, cubriéndose de los ataques del mismo. "_No le estoy haciendo ningún daño_…_?_" Notaba Ranma mientras seguía el mismo ritmo que al comienzo. Entonces esperó el siguiente golpe y se trepó por el brazo del gigante, y le abanicó la cabeza con una patada en el aire…."Aaaayy!" Pero el que gritó fue él mismo, mostrando ningún resultado de su patada contra la cabeza de hielo.

"Me dolió!" Se quejaba saltando en una pierna. Al mismo tiempo esquivaba los golpes furiosos del monstruo. Tras saltar y esquivar, hasta que su pierna dejase de doler, no le quedó otra alternativa que respirar hondo y reunir todas sus energías en su próximo movimiento…...Y salió corriendo, por el agujero en la pared siendo perseguido por los gigantes. "_Mientras no me deshaga de estos sujetos, no podré encontrar a Shampoo_._ Tengo que acabar con ellos pero son demasiados!_" Pensaba guiándolos a un lugar más cómodo donde pelear.

* * *

Dentro de otra caverna, la serpiente de hielo ingresó por la entrada, con la amazona en su boca. "Te estaba esperando" Dice la figura de Ranma en hielo, sentado en un sillón congelado, y se pone de pie.

La serpiente se inclina frente a él, para depositar a la joven desmayada, en los brazos de su amo. Luego, Hiya se deshace de su sirviente, dejando a la bestia como una gran pila de nieve sobre el suelo, y con el movimiento de una mano hace soplar una ráfaga de aire que barre la nieve del lugar. El espectro de hielo procede a recostar a su prisionera en el sillón, al mismo tiempo, la contempla como a una pintura. "Con este aspecto, y una vez que amanezca…Estaremos juntos, para siempre" expresa en voz baja al rostro de la joven dormida.

En la superficie, en las montañas, Cologne no dejaba de buscar a los chicos. **(**Ja! Ya creyeron que me había olvidado de la abuela? xD**)** El viento soplaba helado, pero aun así, no se desviaba de su objetivo. "Que les habrá pasado?...A este paso no los encontraré" Se decía la anciana entre la nieve. Avanzando por ahí, se adentró en un bosque y le fue más fácil avanzar de árbol en árbol, que saltando con su bastón por el terreno nevado.

De repente escuchó un rugido que resonaba entre los árboles. La amazona mayor saltó sobre unas ramas enredadas y las rompió con su bastón, para caer en el lomo de un oso blanco (del cual provenía el rugido). "Que bien! Tú me ayudarás a encontrar a mi bisnieta y yerno" Dijo sonriendo.

El oso, sin alternativa gruñó levemente y dio un salto para empezar a correr por la nieve. "Quizás, así, los encuentre más rápido" Comento hablando sola. "Hacia allá!" Dio la orden al animal, y atravesaron todo el bosque sin dar con los chicos. El oso se rasca la cabeza, pensando en donde se había metido…..una ventisca los desvía de su ruta. "Qué fue eso?" Pregunta la abuela.

"…" El oso blanco se asusta, viéndose lejos de su hogar y sin tomarse mucho tiempo, Cologne se baja de él dejándolo libre de ayudarla en su búsqueda. "Qué es este lugar?" Se pregunta.

Evidentemente, la bisabuela cruzo el área de las montañas que es rodeada por las ventiscas mágicas de Hiya. Que a su vez, estas conducen hacia el valle congelado. Aún así, la anciana tendría que seguir adelante, si quería llegar al campo en donde comenzaba la red de túneles subterráneos. Pero eso no lo sabía.

* * *

"Ran-ma…." Shampoo comenzaba a despertar. La joven estaba congelada y agotada, siendo el encontrar a su prometido, lo único que de daba fuerzas para seguir. Sin ver a quien buscaba, recorrió la habitación con la mirada. "Ranma?" Pregunta en caso de que estuviera allí.

"Shampoo, despertaste!" Respondió la voz del muchacho, desde el área de sombras del cuarto.

"Ranma!" Dijo ella emocionada, se levantó y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. "Estaba preocu-!" Se detiene al ver que el chico no era a quien esperaba. "Tú no eres Ranma!" Dijo sorprendida.

"Que bueno. Me reconociste después de tomar una apariencia diferente" Dice él con la voz alegre de Ranma, acercándose a ella tranquilamente.

Ella se pone en posición de pelea en señal de que no se le acercara. "Te atreviste a tomar la forma de Ranma! Y ahora, él se congelará cuando amanezca, verdad?" Le pregunta ella.

"Y eso qué? Para cuando eso suceda, yo me convertiré en ser humano, y te quedarás conmigo para siempre" Responde el muñeco de hielo.

"No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! De algún modo salvaré a Ranma!" Dice Shampoo con una mirada seria y salta sobre él queriendo darle una patada.

Hiya se protege del ataque con los brazos y voltea a ver a la chica parada detrás de él. Sin darle oportunidad de nada Shampoo lanza su puño contra él, una y otra vez para derribarlo pero el espectro se defendía constantemente.

"Por favor, es necesario que hagas esto" Dice el chico de hielo deteniendo los puños de la chica. Luego ella levanta la una pierna dándole una patada que le roza el rostro, y ella se hace para atrás de un salto.

"_Es rápido_" Pensó la joven y cambió de estrategia. Entonces buscó por los alrededores algo con que pelear, pero nada era útil. Sin poder atacarlo con un arma tuvo que pegarse al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Se puso en pose de pelea nuevamente y atacó una vez más, ahora con mayor velocidad buscando derribar a su captor.

Luego de no conectar un par de golpes, consigue darle un certero golpe en el torso, este era de hielo y no provocó el efecto esperado. "No!" Dice decepcionada.

"Ya te das por vencida?" Pregunta Hiya.

"Eso jamás!" Dice ella y vuelve a atacar, solo que su oponente la toma del brazo, aplicándole una llave y dejándola inmóvil.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte escapar" Comenta él sujetándola del brazo. "No quiero lastimarte. Así que mejor porque no te tranquilizas, si?" Sugiere. Pero mientras hablaba, Shampoo torcía su brazo buscando como salir de la llave.

Usando su elasticidad, Shampoo salta sobre la cabeza del falso Ranma, apretándola entre sus piernas. Instantáneamente logra liberar su brazo de la llave. Enseguida se hace para atrás, llegando a tocar el suelo con las manos, y con fuerza intenta hacer lo mismo con las piernas y consigue estrellar al malvado en el suelo rompiendo su cuerpo en pedazos.

Con Hiya fuera de combate, la amazona aprovecha para escapar y buscar a su prometido.

Solo que, mientras corría fuera de la cueva no se dio cuenta de que los trozos de hielo se volvían a unir formando al joven de la trenza.

* * *

Mientras tanto…Ranma aún corría por los túneles, buscando un lugar para pelear…Seguido por la manada congelada, llegó a una nueva área de los túneles y se detuvo en una superficie lisa de hielo. "?" Le intrigo saber por que sus pisadas resonaban sobre el hielo, se agachó y dio golpecitos sobre el suelo. "Eso es!" Dijo con una idea mientras los gigantes se acercaban. Y se puso a saltar en el lugar. "Oigan por aquí, mírenme! Aquí estoy!" Les gritaba en forma de burla, conforme saltaba con más fuerza, hasta que el piso se empozó a desquebrajar. Ranma se reía muy confiado y cuando los monstruos llegaron, el piso ya era lo suficientemente frágil y golpeo el hielo con el puño haciendo que este se rompa debajo de los enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo el chico de la trenza también caía pero este trepaba sobre cada monstruo que caía, así lograba subir en lugar de bajar logrando llegar hasta arriba de nuevo. "Lo logré!" Se felicitó pero luego vio más gigantes de hielo del otro lado del gran agujero. "Rayos…todavía y más de ustedes?"

Los gigantes empezaron a saltar uno por uno para alcanzar al chico y acabar con él, pero eso no lo desanimó.

* * *

Shampoo seguía corriendo por los túneles y llega a una cueva sin salida. Antes de que considerara volver por donde entró se acerca a una de las paredes y le da un golpe con la mano, y se da cuenta de que la pared era delgada al ver que se rompe fácilmente. Detrás de la pared de hielo había un camino rodeado de más hielo como si fuera un laberinto.

La linda china temía perderse allí dentro pero no tuvo opción y se introdujo en él. "Espero que Ranma esté cerca de aquí" Dice la joven caminando sobre el hielo.

Pasado un tiempo caminando sin rumbo la amazona escucha la voz del joven de la trenza. "Shampoo!" Llamándola.

La chica se emociona al escucharlo tan cerca y le deja saber su posición. "Ranma! Eres tú?"

"Shampoo donde estás?" Preguntaba acercándose a ella.

"Sigue mi voz, estoy aquí!" Le grita la joven de ojos carmesí. Lo espera entusiasmada hasta que escucha los pasos del chico en la próxima vuelta. "Ran-!" Se sorprende de ver a Hiya frente a ella. "No puede ser! Pero si yo…"

"Creíste que rompiendo mi cuerpo acabarías conmigo? Lamento decepcionarte" Dice él tomándola de la mano. "Cualquiera puede perderse en este lugar. Ven te llevaré a un lugar a salvo" Pero la guerrera se resiste dándole un golpe de karate en la muñeca para que la suelte y corre dentro del laberinto. "Vuelve aquí Shampoo!" Grita {el y empieza a perseguirla.

La desventaja de Shampoo era que las paredes reflejaban su posición y no había donde esconderse. La joven corrió por una esquina y se queda esperando a que el enemigo la alcance oculta en un rincón.

"Shampoo!" Dice el espectro atravesando la pared con los puños, sin ver que la chica estaba escondida en un lado…Ella salta sorprendiéndolo y lo derriba atacándolo con un golpe de rodilla y luego una patada que lo hace atravesar tres paredes hasta caer.

Una vez más la guerrera se deshizo de su perseguidor, pero por cuanto tiempo? Al ver que el impostor intentaba ponerse de pie, la guerrera se alejó de él dentro del laberinto.

* * *

A la orilla del gran cañón…no! De la cueva sin fondo, el joven Saotome peleaba contra el ejército de muñecos de hielo. Dando golpes por todas partes les hizo frente, incluso pensaba que les podía ganar a pesar de la superación en número. Pero cuando uno de ellos lo alcanza a golpear, esa teoría desaparece momentáneamente. "_Piensa Ranma! No hay tiempo que perder!_" Y se hace para atrás, para tener una mejor perspectiva de la situación.

Para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe, solo había una salida….entonces Ranma lleva sus manos hacía el pecho y concentra todas sus energías en forma de una esfera de color dorado. "Ustedes lo quisieron…'HURACAN DEL TIGRE'!" Y dispara contra todos los enemigos a la vista con gran potencia sin dejarles escapatoria.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los gigantes fueron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, hasta que el haz de energía se disipó por completo.

El chico de ojos azules se dio cuenta de su triunfo y se apoyo sobre una rodilla en el piso, seguido pudo sentir como temblaban las paredes de alrededor, a causa del ataque. Rápidamente se dispone a seguir la búsqueda de su prometida. **(N/A: **La técnica 'Huracán del Tigre' es el nombre que se le da al '**Mōko takabisha**' en la versión latina de la serie, en el episodio 142. **Mōko takabisha**, a su vez, quiere decir _**tigre dominante**_,en japonés. A pesar de la traducción, el nombre Huracán del Tigre solo se emplea en ese único episodio. Si bien Ranma, vuelve a ejecutar esa técnica en la película 'Ni Hao Mi Concubina', en esta ocasión el nombre no es mencionado.**)**

* * *

El temblor ocasionado por el chico de la trenza se propagó hasta las paredes de la cueva más cercana. Que de casualidad era donde Shampoo transitaba a través de angostas paredes de hielo. "Un temblor?" Susurró ella y siguió caminando. "_Este lugar se vuelve cada vez más peligroso_" Pensó y escuchó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

Era Hiya que la seguía de cerca rompiendo cada pared a su paso. "De nada sirve que corras Shampoo. Te atrapare, ya varas!" Gritaba para que ella supiera que estaba cerca.

La amazona no se detuvo y siguió corriendo entre pasajes y pasadizos, sin embargo las paredes reflejaban su posición y en un segundo su perseguidor se aparece frente a ella de la nada. La sorpresiva aparición de él hace que la joven se resbale y cae al piso.

"Aah!" Shampoo se pone de pie, cuando intenta correr, el Ranma de hielo la toma de la cintura y la detiene. Intenta forcejear un poco con él pero era inútil. "Suéltame!" Se resistió.

Mientras tanto Ranma se topó otra vez con un callejón sin salida. "Grrr, ya me cansé de esto! SE ACABÓ!" Frustrado de tantas trabas en su camino, atravesó la pared a golpes provocando más ruido de cristal roto. Llegando al otro lado de la pared se cubrió la cabeza de los pequeños trozos de hielo que le caían encima. Luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse en un laberinto de hielo, sin esperar más entró por el laberinto gritando el nombre se la linda amazona…"Shampoo!"

"Shampoo, donde estás?" Ese último se escuchó hasta donde la joven y el malvado de hielo se encontraban.

"Ese fue Ranma!" Se sorprendió la amazona, olvidando que estaba en las manos del enemigo.

"Como llegó hasta aquí? Se supone que mis creaciones acabarían con él!" Dice el chico de hielo soltando a la chica, con cara de enfado. "No te preocupes, acabaré con él antes de que llegue hasta aquí" Le dice a Shampoo preparándose para dejarla atrás…

"Detente!" Grita ella. "No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Ranma!" La amazona aún tenía fuerzas para pelear y comenzó a atacar al espectro que solo se defendía…al enemigo se percató de que la muchacha no perdía sus energías, cuando ella lanza un golpe hacia él, salta para esquivarlo colocándose detrás de ella, y enseguida Shampoo se da vuelta abanicando con su pierna, pero el muñeco de nieve se cubre con el brazo. Al mismo tiempo, el chico de la trenza se acercaba mientras los ruidos le la pelea le indicaban el camino.

El joven aparece en el lugar y observa que su prometida peleaba con alguien. "Que sucede aquí?" Se pregunta al ver que ese alguien era él mismo. Pero cómo?

Hiya acerca su mano para atrapar a la chica, entonces ella ve a Ranma cerca de ahí, al mismo tiempo esquivaba la mano del espectro. "Ranma! Estás aquí!" Dice contenta.

El joven se acerca rápidamente y se detiene frente a ambos. Su doble aprovecha la distracción de la muchacha y la atrapa, sujetándola de las manos.

"Shampoo!" Reacciona el chico queriendo ayudarla. Pero recibe un aviso del enemigo.

"Tranquilo, no le aré nada" Asegura. Y une las manos de la chica para congelarlas.

"Qué estas haciendo?" Dice la guerrera tratando de escapar, pero sus manos ya estaban esposadas en hielo.

"Ahora me encargaré de él como te dije hace un momento" Comenta dejándola fuera de combate. "No podrás romper estas esposas, no importa cuanto lo intentes. Así no podrás interferir"

La joven trata de romperlas pero lo logra. "Ni creas que esto me detendrá!" Le ice desafiante y usa las esposas para atacarlo. Pero el falso Saotome la derriba abanicando con una pierna bajo sus pies tirándola al piso.

"No te atrevas!" Grita Ranma pensando que le haría daño. "Déjala, yo seré tu oponente"

"Eso es lo que quería" Sonríe Hiya. Antes de pelear mira a la amazona arrodillada a su lado tratando de levantarse y se dirige al muchacho. "Obsérvala bien porque será la última vez que lo hagas"

"Jm eres un presumido" Dice el chico de ojos azules, pensando que lo que le quiso decir fue que acabaría con él rápidamente.

"Escúchame bien! No importa cuando lo intentes, no sobrevivirás!" Dice el espectro con seguridad.

"De que hablas?" Pregunta el chico Saotome y da unos pasos al frente.

"Como veras, me veo exactamente como tú. Eso es porque durante la luna llena puedo adquirir un cuerpo físico para luego transformarlo en carne y hueso con el brillo del sol. "Explica mirando al joven parado frente a él. "Claro que no ahí una condición y es que no puedo inventar un aspecto humano, sino que debo tomarlo de alguien, tú en este caso" Continua llamando la atención del muchacho. "Y cuando mi cuerpo se convierta en uno verdaderamente humano el tuyo se congelara para siempre"

"Cómo?" Queda el chico de trenza paralizado. "Entonces te derrotaré antes de que puedas ver el sol" Dijo golpeando su puño contra su otra mano.

"Puedes intentarlo, ahora…no creo que lo logres" Le dice Hiya, que con un movimiento veloz le da a Ranma en la cara con el puño. El joven recibió el golpe y se dio cuenta de la gran fuerza que tenía su oponente, para además estaba hecho de hielo, lo que hacia que sus golpes dolieran más.

Hiya continuó con una patada al costado, por suerte Ranma la detuvo debajo de su brazo dejándolo atrapado. "Jm…Aaah!" Grita el falso Ranma y con la otra pierna le da una segunda patada que logra derribar al joven de ojos azules.

Tirado en el piso, Ranma quedó impresionado. "E-esos movimientos…son m-míos. No puede ser"

"Puede ser. Cuando tomo la forma de alguien suelo tomar sus habilidades naturales también" Explica el Ranma de hielo.

"Comprendo…" Dice Ranma y se pone de pie. "Así que eres un imitador…ya me he enfrentado a sujetos como tú"

El espectro se confía y continúa con el ataque. "Y esos sujetos que dices, podían hacer, ESTO!" Con sus habilidades mágicas desplaza láminas filosas de hielo de las paredes y las arroja hacia el chico.

El joven de la trenza esquiva algunas y rompe otras con los puños y las piernas. El ataque no tenía fin, una de las láminas consiguió hacer una cortada en su pierna por arriba de la rodilla, pero no fue tan grave.

"Ranma no te rindas! Tú puedes!" Alentaba Shampoo a un lado del lugar, mirando a su prometido peleando.

Arriesgándose a recibir un corte, el muchacho se animó a atrapar una con las manos y se la devolvió arrojándola como un bumerang. Hiya no se esperaba el ataque, y la cuchilla de hielo lo atravesó por la mitad.

Por la sensación que le causó detener la cuchilla Ranma cerró las manos y luego las abrió notando que le dio resultado y no se cortó.

"Bien hecho!" Acotó la amazona y se acercó unos pasos.

"No te acerques Shampoo" Ordena el chico observando que su oponente se recuperaba volviendo a unir sus piernas con su torso.

"Rayos!" Se quejó contemplando la capacidad de su enemigo. Entonces avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lanzó golpes uno a tras del otro incrementando la velocidad.

El impostor lograba detener los golpes, pero Ranma no lo dejaba atacar de regreso. Entre tantos puños, Saotome derriba a su contrincante usando la palma de su mano, y este cae contra una frágil pared de hielo. A su vez otra que se quebró cae sobre él.

El peleador sonríe luego de su acertado ataque y corre a levantar a Shampoo, cuando escucha que Hiya se levanta entre trozos de cristal que volaban en varias direcciones. Los dos jóvenes se protegen antes de que el hielo les haga daño. Al parecer el espectro se enfada y persigue al joven atacándolo, sin estar conciente de que la amazona estaba con él.

El falso Ranma los persigue de un lado al otro, rápidamente Ranma alza a Shampoo quitándola de la mira de los ataques del enemigo. Las técnicas del malvado muñeco no tuvieron efecto mientras su objetivo saltaba de un lado al otro por toda la cueva sosteniendo a la joven encima. Cansado de que el joven de la trenza pareciera estar jugando con él, usa su máxima velocidad y como si fuera una bala atravesó toda la habitación para derribar al chico.

Pero tampoco dio resultado. Ranma y Shampoo lo esquivaron cuando el primero da un salto abriendo las piernas dejándolo estrellarse contra la pared. "Es-to, n-no puede…estar p-pasando-me…!" Se quejó Hiya frustrado e incrustado en el hielo.

"Con eso tendrá!" Dice Saotome contento, y coloca a la joven en el suelo.

"Y ahora?" Pregunta ella mostrándole las manos atadas. Entonces él intenta liberarla con un golpe de karate pero no de resultado, entonces jala de ellas con las manos pero tampoco logra quitarlas.

"Es inútil…Como te sacamos estas esposas?" Se pregunta sin una idea.

A causa de los repetidos impactos de Hiya contra las paredes, la cueva comienza a temblar y trozos de techo empiezan a caer.

"El lugar se está derrumbando!" Grita la amazona.

"Vamonos de aquí!" Dice Ranma y salen corriendo fuera de la caverna.

Mientras tanto, el enemigo no fue derrotado aún…con la intención de no dejarlos escapar, desapareció mágicamente para atraparlos en otro lugar. El chico de trenza corre hacia ningún lugar sin saber que el espectro usaba sus poderes para guiarlo a una trampa.

* * *

Los chicos corren hasta llegar a una sala con varias puertas. De la nada, una ventisca entró al lugar. "Qué sucede?" Se pregunta al sentir una ventisca que llenaba la habitación.

"Oh no! Es él" Reacciona la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

Hiya se aparece tomando forma humana otra vez. "No dejaré que te la lleves!" Dice enigmático.

"Qué me la lleve?..." Dice Ranma confundido y se miran con la muchacha. Ahora Ranma se da cuenta, que el espectro la quería a ella…pero, pare qué? Saotome se quedó confundido.

Antes de que el chico le preguntara, para que quería a la amazona, el chico de hielo se transforma en ventisca otra vez y comienza a rodearlos a ambos, bajando cada vez más la temperatura. Con forme el viento subía la velocidad, el joven peleador se apresuró a abrazar a su prometida con fuerza protegiéndola de cualquier daño.

"Ranma!" Dice Shampoo notando que la estaba protegiendo.

Dándose cuenta de que no lograba separarlos, el caprichoso imitador tomaba forma humana entre el viento, a una velocidad que Ranma no podía ver. Intermitentemente, Hiya se transformaba en humano y ventisca una y otra vez para golpear a muchacho, quien tuvo que elegir entre defenderse o proteger a la chica dormida en sus brazos. Con más golpes que le daba, el espectro daño los brazos del joven de cabello trenzado haciéndole cortes en su ropa hasta su piel. "Ya es suficiente!" Dice el falso Ranma entre el viento, y sin hacerle ningún daño a la amazona, se dispone a arrojarlos dentro de una de las puertas abiertas.

Para ese entonces, el frío hizo que Ranma perdiera momentáneamente el conocimiento…producto de eso, soltó a la linda china en el aire inconcientemente, justo después de atravesar la puerta y luego de que el viento se detuvo, la puerta se cerró.

Dentro de la puerta Shampoo cayó dentro de una celda de hielo en el medio de la nieve. Lo que llamaba la atención, fue que parecía que el interior de esa cámara lucía como el exterior con un cielo blanco y unas cuantas colinas….

A metros de ella cayo Ranma de cara contra la nieve cayó, el impacto lo hizo reaccionar. Cuando abre los ojos sacude la cabeza mientras escupe nieve. "Uh? Qué pasó?...Shampoo!" La busca al por las cercanías ignorando que estaba frente a ella debido a que la nieve no lo dejaba ver más allá.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica de cabello azul lavanda se pregunta "Que es este lugar?" Dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro de las cuevas. Las manos ya le dolían de estar en contacto con el hielo…en un intento más por romper las esposas, las golpea contra los barrotes de la jaula. "Por que no- fun-ciona!" Se frustraba mientras golpeaba, pero era inútil.

Pasado un rato. "Ranma donde estás!" Grita varias veces. En uno de los intentos, el joven pudo escucharla y corrió hacia donde provenía su voz. "Shampoo!" Y llega a la celda.

"Ranma estás bien!" Se contenta la muchacha al verlo más sano que herido.

Sin perder el tiempo el chico de ojos azules dice."Te sacaré de aquí"

Shampoo escucha atenta a sus palabras y piensa…"No Ranma espera!"

"Aaayyh!" Pero no lo detuvo de golpear en vano los barrotes con el puño. Si las esposas de hielo sólido no pudieron romperlos, el puño de Ranma tampoco lo haría. Del dolor Ranma sacudía la mano en el aire. "Shampoo como se te ocurre meterte en lugares de los que después no puedes salir? Pregunta Ranma quejándose. "Primero las esposas, y ahora esto" Mirando la jaula de hielo sólido.

"Ranma! No estoy aquí por gusto!" Responde ella en voz alta.

"Ah, porque no haces otro intento?" Pregunta una voz. Los dos chicos se miran mutuamente y Hiya se aparece mágicamente detrás de ellos.

"Tú otra vez!" Dice Ranma. "No te bastó con los golpes que te di antes?" Y salta sobre él.

El espectro desaparece dejándolo caer, y aparece de nuevo sentado sobre la jaula. "Sácame de aquí!" Le grita Shampoo debajo de él.

"Si no lo haces, te obligaré!" Agrega Ranma levantándose. Y continúa jalando de los barrotes, sin resultado.

"Si yo fuera ustedes aprovecharía el tiempo restante para verse por última vez…" Dice el imitador muy relajado sobre la jaula, dejándolos confundidos. "En nos de dos horas el chico quedará convertido en hielo sin remedio"

"DOS HORAS?" Se sorprendieron ambos al unísono, y Ranma jaló de los barrotes con más fuerza y rapidez.

"No! Espera!" Dice Ranma con una idea. "Shampoo, retrocede" Le susurra a la china. Sorpresivamente el joven de ojos azules sujeta al falso Ranma de los pies.

"Qué-?" Expresa él, y el joven peleador lo usa de bate para derribar los barrotes. Afortunadamente, esto si tuvo efecto y Shampoo queda libre.

"Bien hecho!" Grita contenta. "Ranma, me salvaste…Te quiero!" Dice abrazándolo del cuello.

"Si, S-Shampoo…ahora, su-eltame por favor…" Dice con la cabeza entre la joven y las esposas de hielo.

Cuando el espectro se levanta, lucía algo molesto. "Ahora me las pagarás!" Dice sobándose el torso en el área que impactó contra la celda. Y se lanza sobre el chico para atacarlo.

Rápidamente el chico levanta a la amazona en sus brazos y escapan del ataque. "Ranma, me salvaste de nuevo, gracias!" Dice mientras se suspendían en el aire.

"Agradece cuando hallamos salido de aquí!" Le responde el muchacho frenético.

Hiya se levantaba, dejándose ver que había perdido un poco el control. Enseguida se recupera y le dice. "Sálvala mientras puedas…no falta mucho para que me quede con ella!"

"Qué?" Se preguntan los dos, aterrizando en el piso.

"Bien, es suficiente" Dice Ranma. "Dime por que quieres a Shampoo? A caso te hizo algo malo?" Pregunta el chico.

Y Shampoo pone una cara de disgusto frente al cometario de su novio.

"Ya me escuchaste, cuando me halla deshecho de ti, Shampoo no escapara y se quedará aquí como mi esposa!" Al escuchar eso, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos en silencio.

La primera en reaccionar es Shampoo, que lo toma a mal, y hace a Ranma a un lado. "Un momento! Yo no seré tu esposa!"

Mientras el chico de la trenza se queda a un lado fuera de la discusión. "Estoy comprometida con Ranma y me casaré con él" Dice señalando a su compañero junto a ella. Y este se sonroja levemente sintiéndose apenado.

De repente, el enemigo frente a ellos se ríe.

"Ja ja ja ja…No te parece que es perfecto?" Le pregunta cínicamente a la chica, y ella lo mira tratando de comprender. Y el espectro continúa. "Yo te quiero como esposa. Y tú quieres casarte con ese Ranma…Cuando amanezca, él se convertirá en estatua y yo pasaré a tomar su lugar como humano" Le explicó.

"Uh? Eso no lo había pensado…" Dice dudosamente la joven china.

"Oye, Shampoo…!" Ranma se queja mirándola ofendido

Shampoo sacude la cabeza y agrega. "Eso no me importa!" Se coloca al lado de su prometido. "Aunque te veas como él, no serás Ranma! Él es el único hombre que amo, me has entendido?"

Luego del breve discurso de la chica, Ranma vuelve a sentirse avergonzado y trata de esconder el rubor de su rostro.

A pesar de la seriedad de la amazona, ahora Hiya tenía más ganas de acabar con el joven Saotome. "Cuidado!" Grita el joven y empieza a forcejear con el espectro.

La chica de ojos carmesí intentó librarse de las esposas para ayudar al joven, pero solo podía mirar. Ambos contrincantes peleaban de igual a igual. Y ella recordó que el tiempo corría, pero aún no había posibilidad de salvar a Ranma.

El joven atacaba con el truco de las castañas, pero parecía que su oponente respondía casi con la misma velocidad. Enseguida se despega del ataque dándole una patada al impostor y este se aleja unos pasos de él.

"Vamos! Es todo lo que tienes?" Pregunta el chico de ojos azules y sin esperar se arroja sobre su oponente arrojándolo a la nieve. Y le da un golpe en el rostro.

Luego, el que está en el suelo usa sus piernas para quitarse al joven de encima y lo tira lejos de él al suelo. Ahora Hiya se daba cuenta la clase de oponente que era Ranma y quiso dejarlo atrás llevándose a Shampoo consigo.

La guerrera se dio cuenta de que el enemigo corría hacia ella y se cubrió. Sin embargo, el imitador se detuvo al sentir una bola de nieve estrellarse en su nuca. Cuando voltea ve a Ranma parado detrás de él con una mano en su hombre.

"No dejaré que le pongas las manos encima" Dice confiado y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo derriba. La chica de cabello azul lavanda estaba por agradecerle, pero el enemigo se pone de pie, esta vez dispuesto a atravesar al muchacho con el filo de su mano de hielo.

"Ranma!" Grita la joven y se interpone entre ellos. Sin intención de hacerle daño, se detiene en el acto, paralizado en su posición. Los dos se quedan mirando y se preguntan que pasó. Shampoo aprovecha el momento y golpea la cabeza de Hiya con sus esposas de hielo, rompiéndola en pedazos dejándolo fuera de combate.

"…" Ranma queda sorprendido. "Gracias Shampoo!" Dice impresionado creyendo que la chica logró acabar con el enemigo.

Pero ella no se veía muy contenta. "Demonios! Su cabeza se rompió pero las esposas siguen intactas!" Se quejaba viendo sus manos.

Ahora que no tenía cabeza, la ilusión del muñeco de hielo desaparecía dejando ver que seguían encerrados. "Mira! Todavía estamos dentro de los túneles" Dice la joven.

"Entonces nos queda buscar la salida" Dice Ranma. Y los dos corrieron alejándose del espectro inmóvil en el suelo. Pero los trozos de su cabeza no tardaron en volver a su lugar, entonces se pone de pie y para no dejar que escapen crea una avalancha de nieve para atraparlos.

* * *

"Por donde crees que hay una salida?" Pregunta el joven del la trenza.

La chica de ojos azules piensa en profundidad y se acuerda de la cueva a la que Hiya la llevó para tomar su aspecto. "Ya sé! Ranma hay una salida!" Dice animada. De tras de ellos, un fuerte ruido se acercaba. "?" Vieron la avalancha correr hacia ellos.

"CORRE!" Grito Ranma y los dos aceleraron el paso. "No te detengas!" Le grita a su compañera.

"Descuida! No lo haré!" Le responde sarcásticamente.

Mientras corrían veían que al frente había un precipicio, que Ranma reconoció fácilmente. Era el agujero que hizo en el hielo para deshacerse de los gigantes de hielo. "Shampoo si podemos saltar ese precipicio, la nieve dejará de perseguirnos" Dice el joven.

"De acuerdo!" Asiente Shampoo. Para cruzar, Ranma acelera un poco y corre hacia un lado del túnel. Salta apoyándose en la pared a la mitad del agujero en el piso y esto le ayuda a saltar nuevamente hacia el otro lado. Da una vuelta en el aire y aterriza a salvo.

"Shampoo!" Grita indicándole a la amazona que era su turno. Esperando que Shampoo hiciera lo mismo que él, se quedo impactado al ver que a diferencia de él, ella saltó hasta lo más alto alcanzando el techo.

Allí arriba la chica de ojos carmesí vio un trozo de hielo que sobresalía en forma de garfio y lo aprovechó para anclar sus esposas en él y columpiarse hacia el otro lado. Aterrizando sin problemas.

El joven Saotome queda sin palabras. Aunque le dice…"Presumida" Con buena intención.

La amazona lo toma como cumplido y le regresa la sonrisa.

Viendo que Ranma tenía razón, ven como la avalancha corre hasta el precipicio y cae. "Bueno, estamos a salvo" Dice él aliviado. Pero la nieve sorprendió con la velocidad con que caía, y no tardó en llenar y tapar el hueco para continuar persiguiéndolos. Ahora la avalancha los seguía más de cerca.

Los dos agotados, se inquietaron al sentir la nieve a sus espaldas, incluso pensaron que ahora no lograrían escapar. La joven china se emociona al ver la próxima salida y el puente de piedra. "Ranma! Allá está la salida!" Y el muchacho acelera el paso colocándose al frente…con la nieve pisando sus talones, agarró sorpresivamente a su compañera de las manos y la alzó para que esta subiera en su espalda con las esposas rodeando su cuello. "Sujétate fuerte Shampoo!" Con movimientos ágiles corrió por el puente hasta acercarse a la columna de hielo y saltar hacia ella.

La nieve desbordaba y caía por los costados de dicho puente, pero no tardó en llenar el espacio y comenzar a subir. Entonces Hiya manipuló la nieve para que corriera más rápido. Al mismo tiempo, el chico de la trenza saltó a la cima de la torre y de ahí a las estalactitas del techo, de una en una hasta alcanzar el hueco que los sacaría de ahí. La amazona se sujetaba con tanta fuerza que casi ahorca al joven. Cuando solo faltaba un salto para salir…la nieve llenó la cueva hasta arriba, y expulsó a los jóvenes por el aire en forma de erupción, sacándolos de la prisión subterránea.

El geiser de nieve fue tan grande que la amazona mayor logró verlo desde donde se encontraba. Aunque sin ver a su bisnieta y yerno, se apresuró a llegar al sitio.

* * *

Ahora en la superficie del valle congelado, Ranma y Shampoo acabaron acostados en el suelo, cubiertos con algo de nieve. El joven Saotome se levantó y miro al cielo medio oscuro. "Estamos afuera?" Preguntó a si mismo sorprendido y se sacudió la nieve de encima.

"Ranma!" Lo llamó Shampoo también poniéndose de pie. "Lo logramos!" Contenta corre y se arroja al chico tirándolo al suelo otra vez con sus manos unidas por el hielo sobre el pecho del chico de ojos azules y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero su rostro contento, se volvió preocupado al ver que en sol saldría en pocos minutos.

"El tiempo se está agotando" Dice la voz de Ranma, pero en la malvada figura de hielo que aparecía mágicamente. Ranma y Shampoo se pusieron de pie mientras el enemigo se acercaba caminando tranquilamente. "Ya no pueden escapar! Todavía están en mis dominios, y ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí" Les advierte impacientado. "Te eliminaré antes de lo pensado" Dirigiéndose al joven Saotome. "Antes de que amanezca"

Ranma colocó su brazo delante de su prometida protegiéndola de cualquier movimiento del enemigo. "Shampoo hazte a un lado" Le dijo en voz baja y esta asintió con la cabeza.

"Despídete de ella Ranma…Porque será mía!" Le advierte el falso Ranma, llamando cuatro remolinos de viento y nieve, a atacarlo.

"Ya te lo dije. No dejaré que te acerques a ella…Shampoo es mi prometida! Así que olvídalo!" Responde a la advertencia con determinación. Entonces comienza a pelear con su rival.

El campo de batalla se convirtió en una arena peligrosa, rodeada de peligrosas corrientes cortantes de viento, hielo y nieve. Shampoo subió a la cima de un pino para protegerse mientras veía a Ranma atacar a su rival. "*_Shampoo es mi prometida! Así que olvídalo!_*" Resonó en su cabeza, para estar segura de que no lo imaginó. "Ranma-" Susurra, preocupada. "Acaba con él Ranma!" dice alentando al joven.

Hiya atacó arrojando bloques de hielo hacia el peleador de cabello trenzado, mientras este los saltaba para llegar a su oponente y golpearlo. En un momento el espectro de hielo se rodeó de los trozos de hielo transformándolos en su escudo, Ranma lo sorprende oculto detrás de uno de los bloques y se lanza con una patada sobre él. El impostor lo sujeta de la pierna y lo lleva hacia su puño golpeándolo en la cara, luego el chico se separa de él dando un salto hacia atrás. Y reanuda el ataque con su truco de las castañas.

Si bien el muñeco de hielo lograba cubrirse de los golpes, los puños de Ranma lo alcanzaban y llegaron a agrietar cuerpo de hielo.

"Eso no será suficiente para vencerme" Le dice recuperándose mientras las grietas desaparecían. Entonces arroja al joven al suelo con una ventisca. Decidido a acabar con Ranma, lo levanta en el aire y empieza a tacar con golpes y patadas, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se defendía. Pero, esta vez, se le hacia muy difícil pelear empujado por la corriente helada.

En la arena de combate, apartada de los luchadores. La joven china miraba preocupada en la dirección por donde saldría el sol, viendo que no tardaría más tiempo y sin ninguna posibilidad de salvar al joven.

"Shampoo! Así que estaban aquí!" Dice una voz familiar junto a ella.

"Bisabuela! Como nos encontraste?" Pregunta la chica impresionada de ver a la anciana.

"Digamos que me trajo el viento..." Sonreía, y rápidamente se puso seria. "Que está pasando? Quien ese el que pelea con el yerno?"

Mientras la joven amazona los miraba pelear, le responde a su bisabuela explicándole todo lo ocurrido. Al mismo tiempo el chico Saotome rompía bloques de hielo con los puños en el aire, tratando de alcanzar a golpear al enemigo.

Llegando al final de la explicación, incluso la abuela supuso que a Ranma le llegaría su fin.

"Y que son esas Shampoo?" Pregunta la abuela mirando sus manos.

"Ah estas…" Dice su nieta. "E intentado de todo y no logro quitármelas. Lo intentaré colocando las manos en fuego, si salimos de esto" Comenta sin sensibilidad en las manos.

La vieja amazona mira cuidadosamente las esposas y les da un golpe en seco con la base de su bastón. Un segundo después, las esposas se quiebran en dos…"…!" La chica de cabello azul lavanda se quedó asombrada, y parpadea un par de veces. "Bisabuela! C-Cómo lo…hiciste?"

"Shampoo, ya sabes que tengo mis métodos" Dice enigmática la mujer de cabello blanco. Y ambas retoman la pelea desde el árbol.

Envueltos en el remolino de hielo y nieve, Ranma recibía los golpes de Hiya sin poder evadirlos. Y aunque su cuerpo se dañaba con los ataques solo se preocupaba por salvar a la amazona del perverso enemigo. "_Tengo q-que hacer _algo…o_ perderé_…" Pensaba el joven sin escapatoria.

En ese momento el brillo del sol comienza a asomarse, y todos se percatan de ello.

"No queda tiempo!" Dice Shampoo en voz baja comenzando a preocuparse.

"Mira!" Dice la abuela señalando a los peleadores.

Fue entonces que a Ranma se le ocurrió la estrategia final. Aprovechando la sobre confianza de su oponente, que se quedó quieto creyendo que ya había ganado. El chico de la trenza lo atrapó de los brazos y le da un golpe que lo derriba haciéndolo caer. "Bajaste la guardia!" Dice Ranma luego de aterrizar en piso.

"Lo derribó!" Dice la amazona joven.

Esta vez el falso Ranma no se levantó tan rápido, pero si se puso de pie. "Así que te crees con suerte? Muy bien, acabaré contigo como lo planee….PREPARATE!" Corriendo enfurecido contra el chico de ojos azules.

"_Perfecto!_" Pensó el muchacho, al haber logrado la reacción que esperaba. En lugar de defenderse empieza a retroceder a los ataques de Hiya en forma de espiral. Gracias a la furia con que atacaba su oponente, al momento de llegar al centro, Ranma ejecuta su técnica antes de que el sol los alumbrara. "Ahora!...DRAGÓN VOLADOR!" Con tal potencia que el impacto del golpe rompe al muñeco de hielo en miles de pedazos, y la fuerza y velocidad del torbellino creado se encarga de convertirlos en polvo y dispersarlos en el aire, acabando de una vez por todas con Hiya.

El joven peleador mira hacia el horizonte dándose cuenta de que el sol lo alumbraba y el seguía de pie. "Lo hiciste muy bien yerno!" Dice la anciana apareciendo de la nada.

"Abuela?" Dice sorprendido de verla. Y regresa pensando en su victoria.

"Ranma lo lograste!" Grita la chica y lo abraza con fuerza. Entonces él se da cuenta de que las manos de la joven ya estaban libres. " Y peleaste por mi! Ranma te quiero mucho!" Dice muy contenta y lo besa en los labios

* * *

Horas después, los tres volvieron al hotel desayunaron como nunca. Después de eso, la abuela se fue a las aguas termales del hotel a quitarse el frío que tomo durante la búsqueda.

Ya en la habitación del joven, Shampoo terminaba con los vendajes de su prometido. Le vendaba la cabeza mientras él estaba sentado en la cama. Cuando la chica acaba con las vendas, Ranma la sostiene de la mano antes de que se vaya, mirándola a los ojos. "Por qué no te quedas un rato?" Le propone que se quede con él en su habitación, sintiéndose algo apenado.

Shampoo acepta la idea y se acerca a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Luego se sienta junto a él en su cama, sonriéndose mutuamente y ambos sonrojados. El joven toma a su prometida de la mano y seguido a eso...Los dos caen exhaustos y dormidos sobre las sabanas.

**Bueno lectores, espero que les gustara esta segunda parte :)**

**Esta es una adaptación del capitulo 22, ya que lo subí hace unos días pero decidí hacerle modificaciones. Agradezco a una amiga muy querida que me ayudó mucho con la adaptación y a mi amigo David156, por las sugerencias… =)**

**Ranpoo1992: Gracias por la apreciación sobre el nuevo personaje. Si quizás ya no lo volvamos a ver, pero ya vendrán otros personajes malos y buenos por igual :) Por cierto fuiste el único en notar mi nueva imagen de perfil, o por lo menos el único que comentó al respecto xD Ese dibujo lo hice yo mismo y se puede ver en mi último video de Ranma y Shampoo en YouTuve^^ **

**Feernando: un lector que se suma a mi historia, gracias por tus comentarios! Me da gusto que disfrutes la historia y espero lo sigas haciendo ; )**

**David156: El review que me dejaste en el cap. 20 Me divirtió mucho. Siempre me divierte leer tus reviews :D La critica fue un poco dura, pero la recibí bien. Y gracias por comentar sobre mis videos también, que bueno que los dos último te hayan gustado tanto =) Y contestando a tu pregunta puedes llamarme más bien Ranma (por mi nombre de usuario) o puedes llamarme 'Erikku' que es mi nombre en japonés ^^ *La "u" es prácticamente muda* **

**Ah! Y SI! Los fics de Ranma y Shampoo no terminan aquí =D **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE SIEMPRE Y LOS QUE SE SUMAN POR LEER Y COMENTAR! **

**Ahora, en nuestro próximo capítulo, veremos como terminan las vacaciones invernales de nuestros protagonistas. Shampoo finalmente cumplirá su fantasía de una cita romántica en la nieve, pero a su vez tendrá que vérselas con una chica del centro de ski que le pondrá los ojos al chico de la trenza.**

"**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, será muy divertido. Hasta entonces!" **


	23. Una cita para Shampoo

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

"…!" Ranma se despierta. Ahí estaba la linda amazona dormida profundamente frente a sus ojos. "_Que l-linda-se ve_" Piensa…se sienta en la cama sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Con la intención de correr su cabello, acerca su mano hacia ella pero Shampoo comienza a moverse y él se paraliza sin hacer nada.

Al ver que solo estiraba sus brazos para abrazarse a las sabanas, él solo suspira de alivio. En silencio miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban solos en la habitación de Ranma en el hotel. El chico de la trenza se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas, así la luz del medio día entró por la ventana iluminando la cama, y a su vez a la muchacha que dormida cómodamente.

Ranma la observó unos segundos más mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó y 'les' pasó esa noche en el valle de hielo. En los momentos más desesperantes, él solo pensaba en sacar a su prometida a salvo de ese lugar…"*_No dejaré que te acerques a ella…Shampoo es mi prometida!*_" Recordaba sus propias palabras hacia el malvado espectro Hiya. El joven aclara su garganta en señal de modestia. "Si…yo dije eso…" Dice en voz baja y mira a la joven. "Me habrá escuchado?" Se preguntó sin saber que pensar. Enseguida se dispuso a abandonar la habitación y dejar a la chica de cabello azul lavanda dormir un poco más. Pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a ella y la tapó con el borde del cobertor, al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía. Sin que ella lo viera claro, él le devolvió la sonrisa, contentó de verla tranquila y a salvo.

Cuando empezaba a relajarse y dejar atrás la pesadilla que vivió esa noche en la nieve, Ranma siente que algo se acerca rápidamente y se inclina para esquivarlo. Al voltearse ve una bola de nieve de tamaño mediano estrellada en la pared. "_Hiya?_" Pensó, alerta y giró hacia donde la bola de nieve fue arrojada, para ver a la bisabuela muy divertida frente a él. "Abuela?..." Relaja su mirada. "Era usted"

"Bien hecho yerno, solo quería probar tus reflejos…Ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas" Dice la anciana acercándose con su bastón.

"Eh?" El joven entendió y miró sus brazos vendados. "Es cierto…casi olvido que Shampoo me atendió cuando llegamos al hotel. Ahora que me siento mejor me había olvidado de las heridas..." Dice muy tranquilamente.

"Hablando de ella, donde está Shampoo?" Pregunta Cologne.

"La dejé dormir un poco más…ella también tiene que descansar" Responde él.

"Pero sus heridas no fueron tan graves como las tuyas, yerno. Y eso fue gracias a que tu la protegiste…" Agrega la abuela en tono de insinuación. "Me da gusto ver que ambos están cada vez más cerca, ja ja ja" Agregó contenta, mientras el joven se ponía incomodo al respecto.

"No sé que quiere decir con eso…" Dice Ranma haciéndose el distraído. "Abuela, puedo pedirle un favor?" Pregunta cambiando el tema de la conversación.

"…" La amazona mayor espera la continuación de su pregunta.

"Me gustaría que dejara a Shampoo libre de trabajar en el restaurante hoy" Cometa el joven artista marcial.

La bisabuela aún en silencio lo mira fijamente. "No hay problema! Me parece una buena idea" Responde de acuerdo con la petición.

"De veras? Muchas gracias" Agradece el chico de la trenza.

"…es más, dejaré que tú te quedes con ella para que pasen un tiempo a solas…" Agregó la vieja muy rápidamente.

"Eh?...Qué dijo?" Preguntó Ranma sin escuchar muy bien.

"Q-que…puedes quedarte con ella unas cuantas horas!" Disimuló la mujer de cabello blanco y se fue al salón principal del hotel, donde la esperaban sus nuevos amigos del lugar, que disfrutaban escucharla hablar de sus años de juventud en la aldea de las amazonas.

En el hotel, el almuerzo estaba programado y faltaba una hora para comer, así que el chico de ojos azules decidió salir a caminar un rato antes de comer. Mientras paseaba rumbo al centro de ski meditó acerca de los planes de Shampoo sobre llevarlo a un lugar especial donde tener una cita. **(N/A: **Recordemos que en primer lugar, Shampoo quiso llevar a Ranma al valle congelado pensando que sería un sitio romántico para los dos, y no la guarida del perverso espectro de hielo**)**

* * *

El joven Saotome pensó en compensar la terrible noche con la cita que la amazona tanto quería.

Sorpresivamente, un grito interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho. "CUIDADO! Hazte a un lado!" Gritó una esquiadora que perdió el control.

El chico de la trenza vio que la esquiadora se dirigía velozmente hacia el bosque colina abajo. Antes de que saliera lastimada, se corrió a un lado esperando a que la muchacha pasara junto a él y la sujetó de la cintura suspendiéndola en el aire por unos segundos.

La chica de cabello ondulado soltó los bastones de ski y estos volaron por el aire, al mismo tiempo que ella cae sentada en la nieve.

El joven se agacha junto a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien mientras ella se quitaba los esquís. "Eso pudo haber sido peligroso…Te encuentras bien?"

Antes de responder, la esquiadora se quita su mascara para la nieve y las gafas protectoras de sol. "Lo siento tanto!" Se disculpa la joven semi enojada. "No puedo creer que resbalé de ese…mo-do" Dice la muchacha dejando ver sus ojos oscuros contemplando al atractivo muchacho frente a ella. "Tú m-me salvaste? Gracias, pude haberte arroyado…je je" Dice como tonta.

"No hay cuidado. Estas bien, no?" Pregunta él poniéndola de pie en un segundo.

"Si estoy bien" Responde mirándose el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o golpe, pero se encontraba bien. "Muchas gracias" Sonríe la joven acercándose al rostro de Ranma con una mirada penetrante.

El joven de la trenza se sintió algo asustado y dio unos pasos atrás. "Bu-bueno, estás bien así…que…ya me voy, seguiré con mi camino" Dice como oportunidad para escapar. "…!" De repente siente que algo lo sujeta.

La esquiadora lo tomó de la mano impidiéndole moverse. "Dime como puedo agradecerte que me ayudaras?" Le pregunta insistente.

"N-no, no fue nada…tú estás bien, yo estoy bien. Ambos estamos bien, no tienes que agradecerme" Dice el muchacho queriendo soltarse de su mano.

"Es que no entiendes" Explica la chica. "No es por presumir…pero soy una gran esquiadora, todavía no sé como pude perder el control de esa manera. Me apenó mucho casi estrellarme contigo…ambos pudimos hacernos daño"

"Le puede pasar a cualquiera" La disculpa, imaginando que él mismo no es un buen esquiador.

"Déjame invitarte a almorzar al albergue (se refiere al refugio del centro de ski) Por favor?" Le pregunta insistente.

"...B-bueno, yo no…." Ranma trató de hablar.

"Muy bien! Llegaremos en un minuto!" Dice mientras se calza sus esquís. Antes de que Saotome pudiera decir algo, lo coloca detrás de ella en los esquís y se desliza a gran velocidad hacia el centro de ski. A esa velocidad Ranma pensó que se estrellarían de seguro. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Oyuki Y el tuyo?" Le pregunta alegremente. **(N/A:** Muy bien, hora de la traducción. Je je tengo que admitirlo, me encanta inventar personajes y explicar el porque de sus nombres, o sea su significado! Seguimos con los nombres relacionados con la nieve en este caso Oyuki, que es un nombre de mujer, significa literalmente 'Reina de las nieves'…Continuemos.**)**

El chico de la trenza estaba paralizado sobre los esquís pero le respondió. "Ra-RANMAAAAA!" Mientras corrían por las colinas de nieve. Entre saltos, zigzagueos y vueltas de acá para allá, Oyuki frenó instantáneamente frente a las puertas del albergue. "Ranma, eh? Es un gusto conocerte!" Sonríe sacándose las gafas. Unos segundos luego, la chica no se podía mover debido a que su acompañante tenía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo. "Ya llegamos Ranma….Puedes soltarme" Dice la joven.

"Eso in-ten-to" Le responde con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ja ja…te dije que era un gran esquiadora" Comenta ella una vez que el chico la suelta.

"Si te creo. Es solo que no me gusta esquiar" Dice él, en lugar de decir que no 'sabe' esquiar. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, si?" Le pide volviendo a su estado normal.

"Lo que digas. Entremos, te invitaré a comer algo delicioso" Dice ella muy eufórica y lo jala hacia adentro como si lo secuestrara.

"_No debería estar aquí_…" Piensa Ranma, mientras es jalado hacia el comedor. Pero que podía hacer? No se animó a rechazarla. "_Al menos nadie sabe que estoy aquí_" Pensó para sentirse mejor.

* * *

De regreso, Shampoo ya se había despertado siendo, buscar a Ranma, lo primero en su cabeza. Cuando vio sentada en el lobby del hotel a su bisabuela, despidiendo a sus conocidos. "Bisabuela" La llamó.

"Shampoo, ya era hora que despertaras. Vamos al comedor, es la hora del almuerzo!" Dice la anciana parándose sobre su bastón para irse.

La linda joven supuso que su prometido estaría ahí debido a su hambre, entonces siguió a su abuela sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron, buscó al muchacho por todo el lugar, pero Ranma no estaba allí. "Bisabuela, has visto a Ranma?" Se decidió a preguntar.

La abuela también recorrió el comedor con la mirada viendo que su yerno no estaba. "Pensé que estaría aquí. Donde estará?" Preguntó también.

A pesar de su ausencia, las amazonas almorzaron tranquilas…bueno, Shampoo no tan tranquila. Luego de almorzar, Cologne le dijo a su bisnieta que tenía el día libre, y que podía ir a divertirse sin problemas. Lo que para la joven amazona, era igual que pasear con Ranma. Entonces se puso su campera para la nieve y se calzo un par de esquís para ir a buscar al chico de la trenza.

* * *

En el centro de ski. Oyuki esta algo arrepentida de haberlo invitado al joven de ojos azules a comer, viéndolo devorar cinco platos grandes de fideos con carne. "Estuvo delicioso! Dijo Ranma contento con el estomago lleno.

"…" La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta luego de verlo comer. "S-se ve que tienes un buen apetito" Comenta luego.

"Je je…si, así es" Responde él y se pone de pie. "Bueno ya tengo que irme. Gracias por la comida"

Antes de que diera un paso afuera la joven lo detiene. "Espera Ranma!" El muchacho voltea. "Te gustaría que nos veamos esta tarde?" Le propone.

"…uh?" El chico de la trenza se quedo mudo. Le parecía muy extraño que ella quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con él solo por haberla ayudado en una ocasión, de casualidad. Y recordó la cita que quería darle a Shampoo. "La verdad es que tengo algo que hacer, y no creo que pueda…" Le dijo sin animarse a profundizar en el tema.

La chica se acerca a él y lo mira a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, cierra los ojos con una sonrisa…y de la nada se pone a sollozar. "Waah! Acepta por favor! Solo quiero ser amable con el chico que salvó mi vida Waaahh!" Exageró llamando la atención.

"No hagas eso! Ya basta, por favor!" Le pidió Ranma alterado, y Oyuki se calló. "Gracias!" Dijo molesto.

"Aceptas salir conmigo?" Le pregunta nuevamente, como si no hubiera derramado una lágrima.

"…" El joven puso una expresión de no entender a esa muchacha y trató de deshacerse de ella. Pensando en algo que decirle…"Por que no nos vemos allá en otro momento!" Le dijo señalando en algún lugar del interior del albergue.

"Dónde?" Preguntó la esquiadora mirando hacia atrás. "Donde te veré luego?" Volvió a preguntar, cuando se da vuelta nuevamente y pierde de vista al joven Saotome. "?"

Escabulléndose hacia la salida, Ranma respira tranquilo y camina alejándose de la persistente joven. "Que le sucede?" Se preguntó en voz baja. Cuando sale de la entrada de madera y sus pies hacen contacto con la nieve, otra esquiadora frena frente a él, salpicándolo con nieve. "Ahora qué?" Grita el chico cubierto de nieve. Cuando ve a Shampoo parada sobre sus esquís. Sh-Shampoo?" Se sorprende.

"Wo da airen!" Grita ella muy emocionada y salta sobre él haciéndolo caer sentado en la nieve.

"Hey? Qué- Qué sucede?" Se pregunta muy confundido en los brazos de la linda joven.

"Ranma te encontré!" Le dice contenta.

"Si, aquí estoy. No estaba muy lejos Shampoo" Responde con familiaridad al comportamiento enérgico de la amazona. "Me buscabas porque no fui a almorzar verdad?" Le preguntó para hacer que lo soltara un poco.

"Si Ranma…Que hacías aquí? A ti no te gusta esquiar" Le pregunta algo ingenua.

"Esquiar no es lo único que se puede hacer en este lugar Shampoo" Le explica él, al mismo tiempo que la sujeta para ponerse juntos de pie. "No pude regresar y me quedé a comer aquí…" En ese momento, sale Oyuki del comedor y Ranma comienza a preocuparse. "Shampoo…por qué no v-volvemos a-l hotel, eh?" Le pregunta incomodo sin voltear hacia atrás.

"Si, vamos" Le responde la linda china sujetándolo del brazo cariñosamente.

El chico de la trenza trató de acelerar el paso sin que la amazona lo notara, pero…"Ranma! No escapes!" Le gritó la chica de cabello ondulado corriendo hacia ellos. Y el joven se paralizó pensando que no escaparía.

"La conoces?" Le pregunta su prometida mirándolo a él y luego a ella.

Ranma….sin palabras…

"Ranma, jugabas a las escondidas?" Le pregunta la esquiadora luego de que la engañó para irse. "Quien es ella?" Le pregunta refiriéndose a Shampoo.

Y la recién mencionada encuentra molesto que una desconocida llame al joven por su nombre. "Yo pregunto lo mismo!" Mirando fijamente a la esquiadora. "RANMA!" Dice seriamente para que el chico hable.

"Ranma estaba almorzando conmigo cuando luego desapareció" Explicó Oyuki y Ranma se petrificó al imaginar la reacción de Shampoo.

"Almorzaste con ella, Ranma?" Preguntó en voz muy baja y se quedó en silencio mirando al chico de la trenza sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Él esperaba una actitud totalmente opuesta de su prometida. "Déjame que te explique. Yo la salve de que se estrellara contra unos árboles y ella me invito a almorzar para agradecerme el favor…eso es todo!" Explico rápidamente. "La verdad es que yo no quería ir, pero…" Agregó en voz baja al oído de la chica de ojos carmesí.

"Pero tú dijiste que estaba bien que almorzáramos juntos!" Interrumpe Oyuki. Al menos eso fue lo que ella imaginó.

Mientras escuchaba a los dos jóvenes diciendo sus versiones de los hechos, la amazona empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos sin decir nada.

"Shampoo! Espera!" Dijo Saotome corriendo a alcanzarla, dejando atrás a la muchacha de ojos oscuros, que quedó algo confundida por lo que había pasado.

Ranma vio que caminabas hacia el hotel y pensó que la joven lo había entendido, y que solo quería alejarse de la entrometida joven. Pero el que la chica de cabello azul lavanda no dijera nada durante todo el camino le llamó la atención.

* * *

En unos minutos llegaron al hotel y la chica seguía sin decir nada. "Hola yerno….?" Saludó Cologne, que enseguida se preguntó que estaba pasando, y ve a su nieta entrando a su habitación seguida del joven peleador.

La linda joven dejó la puerta del cuarto abierta, entonces el chico imaginó que quería hablar con él en privado. Entraron y Shampoo siguió de largo hasta el baño de la habitación, claro que el joven Saotome no la siguió hasta allí. "Shampoo?" Dijo extrañado, viendo a la chica cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Se decidió por acercarse y golpear la puerta…"Shampoo estas bien?" Quiso saber. Preocupado por si mismo, sujeta el picaporte de la puerta y la abre.

Cuando lo hace, encuentra la ropa de Shampoo en el piso…y a Shampis con el pelaje erizado mostrando sus garras. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Grita el chico de la trenza, y sus gritos se escucharon en todo el hotel.

"?" La bisabuela no evitó ver a Ranma salir corriendo del cuarto seguido de la gatita.

Entrando al salón comedor el artista marcial escapa de la gata saltando sobre las mesas tirando los cubiertos y platos al piso, provocando que los mozos del lugar se enojen y también lo persigan para reprenderlo. "DIJE QUE FUE UNA CONFUCIÓN! FUE SU IDEA. YO NO TUBE NADA QUE VER!" Se disculpaba el joven de ojos azules mientras huía.

Shampis pensó que todavía no era suficiente castigo y maulló enfurecida para asustarlo aún más. Al salir del comedor Ranma salta sobre el mostrador de la recepción del hotel y se oculta de ella. Cerca de allí, la bisabuela todavía tenía vista de los jóvenes.

Cuando un hombre del personal del hotel se pone de tras del mostrador, encuentra al muchacho temblando, escondido frente a sus pies y se agacha para hablarle. "Joven! No se permiten mascotas en el hotel" Y le acerca la gata al rostro.

Shampoo le enseña los dientes y ojos enojados. La respuesta de Ranma…"WAAAAAHHH!" La gata salta sobre él, quien sale corriendo asustando al recepcionista. Cuando el chico de trenza corre hacia los pasillos, de la nada la abuela le arroja un mantel a la cabeza cubriéndolos a ambos, seguido le tira una taza con agua caliente.

Ahora el chico corría con la amazona en la espalda, pero con la cara tapada, no tardó en tropezar con el mantel entre sus piernas y se cayó en medio del pasillo. La amazona salió de la espalda de su prometido tapándose con el mantel y lo envuelve como una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. "Eso te enseñará!" Dice algo testaruda y se va a su cuarto mientras otros turistas pasan por ahí viendo a la mujer envuelta en un mantel caminar en el pasillo.

"Pero si lo único que hice fue comer?" Protesta Saotome en el piso.

"Quieres contarme a mi lo que pasó, yerno?" Le pregunta Cologne parada a su lado.

"Qué caso tiene? Usted estará de su lado" Dice él ofendido.

"Por qué no lo intentas?" Propone la mujer de pelo blanco.

Entonces le explica como salva a la chica que casi se estrella con él en la nieve. También le explica que la joven lo llevó a comer sin dejarlo decir que no, y que intentó rechazarla pero ella insistió. Dejándolo sin alternativa a comer con ella.

La abuela le creyó, y entendió que su nieta se precipitó al enojarse. Pero también le dice. "Creo que ya se hizo tiempo desde que conoces el temperamento de Shampoo. Sabes que ella solo defiende lo que le pertenece" Le comenta.

"Defenderme? Ella simplemente me atacó" Contesta Ranma recordando al gato saltando sobre él. "Debería tratar de escucharme un poco más…lo que le digo es la verdad, abuela!"

"Tú le dices la verdad. Eso es cierto…pero recuerda que hace pocos meses que viven juntos bajo el mismo techo. Mientras que Shampoo te vio vivir comprometido con otra chica por mucho más tiempo" Trató de razonar con él tranquilamente.

"De acuerdo, puedo entender eso. Pero debería recordar que fui yo quien le preguntó de vivir con ella en primer lugar" Dice el joven pensando en la joven amazona. "Eso no cuenta?" Pregunta.

La anciana sonríe y se aleja con su bastón. "Por qué no vas y se lo dices?" Le deja dicho.

"…" Ranma se quedó pensando en las palabras de la amazona mayor, y suspira. Se pone de pie y se va a la habitación de la linda china.

* * *

La joven ya vestida escucha que golpean a su puerta. Cuando se acerca y la abre deja la puerta abierta y regresa a dentro. El chico de la trenza la observa todavía enojada, pero no más que antes y recuerda que la costumbre de la amazona es trasformarse en gato para molestarlo, pero esto solo cuando se enfada a causa de él. Teniendo eso en mente sabe que en esta ocasión Shampoo se equivocó, pero no tenía la intención de generar una pelea. "Si ya te sientes mejor…quiero decirte algo" Dice con voz neutra.

La muchacha se sienta en su cama mirando la mesa de luz, y le dirige la mirada al chico frente a ella. "…"

"Sé que escuchaste lo que te dije, de que no quería almorzar con esa chica" Comenta él y se acerca a la cama. "Por qué no intentas confiar más en mi, antes de enfadarte en primer lugar?"

La chica lo escucha atentamente, encontrando agradable que le esté hablando de eso modo. "Lo siento" Dice suavizando la mirada. "Creo que no tenía que atacarte de eso modo…" Arrepintiéndose, y hace una pausa. "Debí haberla atacado a ella" Corrige.

Ranma se cae en su lugar y se pone de pie rápidamente. "Hace un segundo te estabas disculpando!" Gritando levemente. "Dejemos esto claro" Dice más estable mientras ella lo mira. "No te pongas celosa solo porque una chica desconocida me esté persiguiendo, de acuerdo?" Con ambas manos en la cintura.

"…?" La amazona se quedó callada luego de escuchar la palabra 'celosa' Pero no lo tomó a mal.

"Olvídate de ella, son nuestras vacaciones" Agrega intentando levantarle el ánimo a su prometida.

Shampoo se corre de su lugar en la cama y le deja un espacio al joven Saotome. Él de inmediato entiende su intención, y se sienta junto a ella. "Te digo algo?" Comienza con una sonrisa. "Sin mencionar que ahora vivo contigo…no he pasado más tiempo con otra chica del que paso contigo y eso es algo que no creí que pasaría" Mostrándose sin arrepentimiento de ello.

"De veras?" Pregunta ella curiosa levantando una ceja, viendo al joven asentir con la cabeza. Y esto hace que la amazona sonría un poco.

Viendo que ya la hacía sentir mejor, Ranma aprovecha para levantarle el ánimo aún más. "Tenemos el día libre. Quieres que salgamos y demos un paseo para recorrer el lugar? Esta ves, no nos perderemos en la nieve"

"Te refieres…a una cita?" Le pregunta ella.

El artista marcial se puso nervioso. Trataba de evitar la palabra 'cita', pero tratándose de Shampoo le fue inevitable. "E-está bien…es una ci—ta" Asiente tartamudeando.

Un lindo brillo se ve en los ojos de la joven y acepta de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo le da un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla.

* * *

Una hora después Ranma caminaba junto a Shampoo en la nieve buscando algo que hacer. Su idea fue hacer una cita más divertida que romántica, así podría relajarse y al mismo tiempo, haría a la chica de ojos carmesí pasar un bueno rato con él.

Rompiendo el silencio la joven le pregunta. "Hacia donde vamos?"

"Eh…déjame pensar" Responde mirando en otra dirección. (En realidad no tenía ni idea de adonde lavarla cuando le propuso salir)

"No importa donde…" Dice ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico Saotome. "…Mientras esté contigo Ranma" Abrazándose al brazo del joven.

En ese entonces el chico dejó de sentir el frío del ambiente. "Quieres nieve?" Pregunta de la nada.

"Qué?" Pregunta ella…"Te refieres a un helado?"

"No…N-no dije nada" Responde arrepentido de su idea.

"?" Shampoo aún no comprendía. Se hace unos pasos lejos del muchacho y lo mira con curiosidad. "Qué sucede?" Intenta averiguar.

Podía ser que la sensación de Ranma junto a Shampoo se volvía cada vez más afectuosa que de costumbre? "Ven conmigo!" Sugirió sujetándola de la mano para seguir con la cita y la llevó a un pequeño pueblo, metros antes del centro de esquí. Lleno de casas de madera una al lado de la otra, con chicos corriendo en la nieve y tiendas y puestos de comida abiertos. "Mira esto!" Dice al chico de ojos azules sorprendido de ver ese lugar, que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba allí.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda se vio muy contenta y llevó al muchacho al interior del pueblo. Se acercaron a un puesto de comida, donde el chico de la trenza pidió albóndigas de pulpo para ambos. La joven china le quitó el embase de las albóndigas de la mano y tomó una con el mondadientes. "Ah" Dice, acercándola a su boca.

Esto apenó un poco al artista marcial. Con los ojos miró a un lado y al otro para ver que nadie lo mirara, y entonces abrió la boca para comer. "Sabe bien" Dice mientras mastica.

La amazona miró el recipiente en sus manos fijamente como pensativa, y seguido dirigió la mirada hacia él. "Uh?"La miró Ranma tragando la albóndiga en su boca. "Qué, tú q-quieres que y-o…?" Pregunta apenado y nervioso, si quería que él le diera de probar una. Y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Ranma jala del cuello de su chaqueta sintiendo algo de calor, vuelve a mirar hacia los lados y toma una albóndiga con otro mondadientes…pero se detiene por unos segundos.

"Esta bien…" Dice la muchacha dulcemente. "Nadie está viendo" Sabiendo que esas situaciones lo ponían nervioso.

Al escucharla decir eso, intenta relajarse, y le da la albóndiga de pulpo…La cual, Shampoo comió muy contenta. Ranma lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza, luego siguen caminando mientras comían. Luego de caminar entre las personas, se sentaron en un banco de madera frente a la galería de un hotel del lugar. El chico de la trenza se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldar del banco y la joven china aprovechó que tenía los brazos abiertos para sentarse muy junto a él. Al sentir la pierna de la chica junto a la suya, el joven Saotome sintió escalofríos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás chocándola in intencionalmente contra la pared. El pequeño golpe hizo que la nieve acumulada en el borde del techo le cayera en la cabeza.

La amazona se corre al sentir la nieve que la salpica. Un segundo después empezó a reírse de él. Notando los ojos azules del chico entre la nieve, lo ayudó a quitársela de encima. "Estas bien?" Le pregunta algo jocosa.

"Si estoy bien" Responde él quitando las manos de Shampoo de su cara, aún sosteniéndolas en sus manos. Segundos Después, Ranma notó como no soltaba las manos de la linda chica. En ese momento sintió los latidos de su corazón y se acercó para besarla.

La amazona se ruborizó y cerró los ojos. Cuando en ese instante se abre la puerta de vidrio del hotel y sale la muchacha de cabello ondulado hasta los hombros. El chico de la trenza estaba a punto de besar a su novia cuando siente una mano en su hombro que lo asusta, dándole escalofríos.

La chica de ojos carmesí abre los ojos, y estos no lucen muy contentos de ver a Oyuki parada detrás de su prometido. "Tú otra vez?" Se queja poniéndose de pie. "Qué quieres?"

El artista marcial hace lo mismo y voltea a ver a la joven. "O-Oyuki, qué-?" Se sorprende.

"Me hospedo en este hotel. Ranma que haces aquí?" Pregunta ignorando a la acompañante del muchacho. "Qué linda sorpresa" Sintiéndose apenada.

"Yo solo estaba…" Responde mirando a la chica unto a él.

"Ranma! Vamonos!" Dice la linda china y se lo lleva tomándolo del brazo, dejándolo a él sin nada que decir.

"Espera un momento!" Protesta la joven de ojos oscuros. "Ranma, tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente, recuerdas?"

"…!" Ambos jóvenes se quedan viendo a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

El joven de la trenza es el primero en decir algo. "No de nuevo!...Shampoo vamonos!" Y se lleva a su prometida en brazos saltando sobre los techos de las casas, perdiendo de vista a su acosadora.

"Ahora…A dónde se fue?" Se pregunta la esquiadora, parada sola frente al hotel.

* * *

A calle y medie del otro lado del hotel, Ranma aterriza frente a una sala se proyecciones (que era como un cine pequeño) "Lo siento! No tenía idea de que estaría en este lugar!" Se disculpa colocando sus manos juntas frente a su cara.

"Está bien. La perdiste de vista, no?" Comenta su acompañante con voz conforme. Haciendo memoría de la charla que tuvieron en e hotel esa tarde.

"?" Saotome se sorprende del agrado, al ver que la reacción de la muchacha fuera diferente a la anterior. "S-si…" Concuerda con la joven…"Ahora…hmm" Mirando alrededor. "Quiere que entremos?" Le pregunta señalando el cine frente a ellos.

"Si!" Responde Shampoo contenta y lo lleva hacia adentro.

Cuando entran a la sala se sientan en las filas del medio, y enseguida empieza la película. Para molestia del muchacho era una película china. "_Rayos!_" Se dijo en su cabeza. Rendido, no dice nada y se queda sentado viendo la película. "Oh! Ya regreso" Dice de pronto.

"Qué sucede?" Le pregunta ella.

"Olvidé comprar algo de beber, no tardo" Y se levanta, en camino a la tienda que hay en frente.

Cuando está por recibir su bebida en manos del vendedor, escucha llamar su nombre. "Ranma, estas solo…que bien, ahora podemos salir juntos!" Era Oyuki, quien lo tocó en el hombro.

"No puede ser…creí que-" Expresa el chico de la trenza cansado de escapar.

"Hay una pista de hielo en el centro del pueblo" Dice la chica jalándolo del brazo. "Por que no vamos, y-?" Pero por más que jalaba, no se movía.

"Oyuki, escúchame" Dice él con los pies firmes en el suelo. "No pensé que tendría que decirte esto, pero…" Y se toma unos segundos para continuar. "La chica que está conmigo es mi novia y en este momento tengo una cita con ella. Por favor entiende que no voy a salir contigo, de acuerdo?" Y se quedaron en silencio.

"Oh…" La joven de cabello ondulado se muestra desanimada. "Entonces, tienes novia—"

"Eh?" Expresa él. "Bueno, yo…"

"No, esta bien…" Dice la chica sintiéndose triste. "Bueno…yo no quería quitarle su novio a nadie...Solo, q-querí-a salir con un chico a-apuesto-" Continúa con la garganta adolorida y frágil. "Antes de que terminaran mis VACACIONES! WAAAAHHHH!" Hasta que rompió en llanto.

"No de nuevo!" Se pone nervioso. "Por favor, no…no llores! No quise" Intenta calmarla, cuando los comerciantes comienzan a mirarlo con mala cara. "Las personas están mirando" Dice en voz baja tratando de calmarla. Y la esquiadora seguía llorando. "No fue mi intención!" Pero ella lo ignora.

"Oye! Por qué haces llorar a la chica?" Protesta el vendedor de sodas. Y las personas acusan a Ranma con la mirada.

"Si! Qué te ha hecho?" Grita un hombre con su pareja.

Entre el llanto de la joven y las críticas de las personas se le ocurrió su salida. "Yo no le hice nada. Je je, ni siquiera la conozco" Y desapareció dentro de la sala de cine.

"Waaaaahhh-aah?" Oyuki se cayó. "Otra vez, lo perdí?" Dice decepcionada, sin haber visto hacia donde se fue.

En la sala…"Tardaste mucho" Susurra Shampoo. "Sucedió algo?"

"Habían muchas personas en el puesto de bebidas. Eso es todo" Inventó el muchacho. Una hora más tarde salieron del cine, la tarde empezaba a caer, pero la luz del sol seguía en el cielo por un rato más.

"Te gustó la película?" Pregunta la joven china.

"Eh…La película no estuvo mal, pero…el idioma-tu sabes" Responde él.

"Es verdad…Bueno, para mi fue como volver a ver una película en China" Comenta la chica de cabello azul lavanda con una pequeña risa. "…! Mira, está anocheciendo" Agrega, señalando el atardecer.

"Ya quieres que volvamos al hotel?" Pregunta Ranma sin muchas ganas de regresar.

La amazona piensa por un momento. "No" Dice muy tranquila, tomando de la mano a su acompañante. Empezaron a caminar por la calle cubierta de nieve. Shampoo se sentía muy a gusto caminando con su prometido de la mano, y lo mejor fue que a él no parecía molestarle. "Que hermoso…" Dice al pasar, levantando la mirada.

El chico de la trenza sigue la mirada de la linda chica y ve como el sol se esconde entre las montañas, dejando ver solo esa franja anaranjada antes de ocultarse por completo. El joven se distrajo con el paisaje, pero la joven de ojos carmesí sujeta su brazo firmemente y regresa del trance. "uh?" Mirándola apoyar su cabeza en su hombro con la vista puesta en el atardecer.

'Era la escena perfecta' Pensaba Shampoo. "Gracias" Se le escapa decir en voz baja.

"Dijiste algo?" Le pregunta el chico Saotome.

La amazona niega con la cabeza. "Hace un poco de frío, no crees?" Pregunta cambiando el tema.

"Si, es cierto…" Concuerda él. "Hmm, mira, venden chocolate caliente por allá. Acompáñame" Dice y la lleva a tomar asiento en una mesa bacía. "Espérame aquí" Y se fue al puesto a un par de metros de las mesas.

"Que suerte tengo" Dice feliz en su cita, al mismo tiempo que ve a su compañero en el puesto frente a ella. Veía que ya tenía las tazas en la mano y caminaba hacia ella.

Un jovencito con una canasta pasó cerca de ella y le regaló una flor de papel con una tarjeta. "_Festival de luces invernales_" Decía la tarjeta, junto con la ubicación del festival. "Es perfecto!" Se le ocurre, y piensa en invitar al chico de trenza.

"Aquí tienes" Llega Ranma con el chocolate. "Que es eso?" Le pregunta, viendo la flor.

"Creo que las están regalando. En la tarjeta dice que habrá un festival en el lago congelado justo en el centro del pueblo" Le comenta mientras él se sienta con ella. "Me gustaría ir, a ti no?"

"Qué? Esta noche?" Pregunta el muchacho leyendo la tarjeta. "Por qué no? Debe haber atracciones y comida. De acuerdo iremos! Pero primero…." Hace una pausa y le da su taza de chocolate caliente.

Shampoo sonríe y choca levemente su taza con la de él. Ambos beben un sorbo al mismo tiempo…

De ningún lugar. "NO SE PUEDE ESQUÍAR AQUÍ!" El grito de uno de los lugareños.

"?" Los dos escuchan el grito del hombre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la amazona ve como secuestran a Ranma frente a su cara. "RANMA!" Grita viéndolo alejarse.

Oyuki vio la oportunidad, en ese momento, para llevarse al artista marcial en sus esquís. "Ahora no podrá alcanzarnos!" Festeja cargando al chico Saotome detrás de ella.

"Oyuki? Qué haces?" Pregunta entre asustado y sorprendido.

"No te asustes! No chocaremos" Le grita ella para dejarlo tranquilo.

"Estás segura?" Agrega él subiendo y bajando por la nieve. A una buena distancia de ellos la amazona los seguía sin perder el rastro. Ranma se dio cuenta de que Shampoo los seguía y trató de detener a la incansable joven. "No escuchaste que no puedo salir contigo!...Detente AHORA!" Y la esquiadora frenó súbitamente haciendo que su pasajero aterrizara de cabeza en la nieve.

"Tranquilo, no pasará nada…mis vacaciones terminan esta noche" Dice ella sacándolo de la nieve.

"Pero si quieres salir con alguien. Qué clase de cita es esta?" Protesta el joven sintiéndose raptado.

"Es que siempre quise pasear en trineo con un muchacho" Sonríe la chico de ojos oscuros, enseñándole un trineo de madera que los esperaba al pie de la colina.

"T-tú lo planeaste?" Se pregunta Ranma.

"Vamos, sube" Dice ella empujándolo hacia el vehiculo.

De inmediato el chico de la trenza mira hacia abajo y se deja ver la gran altura. "Se ve demasiado alto...Creo que mejor paso, de veras" Dice nervioso.

"Vuelve aquí! Regrésame a Ranma!" Se escuchó a la joven china que se acercaba.

"Shampoo!" Gritó él, ya con miedo de caer por la peligrosa colina. Oyuki se quita los esquís y lo empuja al trineo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en él con ella en sus brazos.

"Ranma!" Grita la chica de cabello azul lavanda habiendo llegado tarde, mientras ellos corrían a gran velocidad en el trineo. Rápidamente ve los esquís en la nieve y se los pone para perseguirlos colina abajo.

La joven sobre Ranma se divertía deslizándose a gran velocidad. Mientras que él solo gritaba, en la peor posición para disfrutar del paseo. "Estas loca! No vamos a matar!" Gritó frenético. "DETENLO!"

"Vamos muy rápido, no puedo detenerlo! Habrá que esperar a bajar toda la colina, en una pieza! Wuuujjuuu!" Grata la joven eufórica.

"En una pieza?" Se preocupó el joven de trenza.

La chica desde el trineo se da cuenta de que la amazona no se rendía y decide perderla de vista. Acercando su mano con cuidado al suelo, sin lastimarse, la velocidad con la que se deslizaban formó una bola de nieve en su mano y empieza a lanzar una tras otra hacia Shampoo.

"Qué estas haciendo?" Se queja Ranma, sentándose frente a ella dándole la espalda al frente del trineo.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica de ojos carmesí demuestra su habilidad para esquiar esquivando el bombardeo de nieve sin muchos problemas.

"Deja de hacer eso!" Protesta el joven Saotome forcejeando con la chica a bordo con él.

"No hagas eso…o perderemos el control!" Advirtió Oyuki, y el trineo acabó clavándose en la nieve, lanzándolos a ambos en el aire no muy lejos del suelo.

"AAAHH!...AY!" Fue el artista marcial, quien se estrelló de espaldas contra un gran tronco y evitó que la joven se lastimara. El impacto dejó caer la nieve de sus ramas sobre los dos dejándolos enterrados.

* * *

Seguido del choque, Shampoo se detiene a pocos metros del árbol. "Ranma?" Lo busca, pero no lo ve enterrado en la nieve.

Oyuki saca la cabeza de la montaña de nieve sacando al muchacho con ella. Mientras él estaba atontado por el golpe. "Despierta Ranma! No fue tan grave o si?" Dándole palmadas en la cara. Y recibe una bola de nieve en la cabeza, arrojada por la joven china.

"Quita tus manos de mi prometido!" Advierte con otra bola de nieve en la mano, bajándose de los esquís. Al ver que no obedecía lanzó la segunda bola.

"Aah!" Se cubre la chica de pelo ondulado. "Toma esto!" Y le responde el ataque con otra bola de nieve.

Con una bola de nieve más grande, la joven guerrera logra hacer que la chica tome distancia del joven inconciente, dejándolo a él en el medio del campo de batalla. Una bola de nieve va y otra viene…Shampoo corre hacia un árbol para cubrirse, admitiendo que su oponente arrojaba las municiones a una buena velocidad.

La chica de cabello ondulado se acerca lentamente hacia el árbol escondite con una buena carga de nieve en la mano intentando sorprenderla. "Sal de ahí….JA!...?" Pero la amazona no estaba de tras del árbol.

Sorpresivamente la chica de cabello azul lavanda cae sobre ella desde una de las ramas del árbol. "Te rindes!" Pregunta ella, pero la muchacha debajo de ella se niega.

Usando un poco de fuerza logra tumbarla y liberarse. "Es mi turno!" Advierte la persistente joven y ataca con más bolas de nieve. "Ja ja ja ja ja" Se divertía, al mismo tiempo que la otra chica se cubría con los brazos.

Aprovechando la sobre confianza, de su atacante. Shampoo da un gran salto en el aire intentando caer sobre Oyuki, pero por desgracia falla y se resbala en el piso aterrizando sobre una de sus rodillas.

"Ja ja ja! Fallaste!" Se burla su oponente. Pero ella también se resbala sobre su parte trasera.

"Ja ja ja, quien se ríe ahora?" Responde la guerrera. Antes de que se pusiera de pie, corre hacia la chica de ojos oscuros para inmovilizarla.

La chica ve a la joven correr hacia ella y se tira en la nieve, rodando fuera de su trayectoria.

"Ven acá!" Exige la amazona que se patina sobre la nieve. Y consigue detenerse antes de caer, apoyándose con las manos sobre la base de la colina.

"No puedes atraparme!" Dice la escurridiza muchacha sacándole la lengua en señal de burla.

"Ahora veras!" Y Shampoo comienza a perseguirla. Podría atraparla fácilmente, pero la nieve resbaladiza se lo hacía difícil.

Recostado contra un árbol, Ranma empieza a despertar. "Qué golpe me pegué" Se queja masajeando su cabeza, cuando se acuerda de…"Shampoo?...Ambas! Qué fue lo q-?" Y las ve frente a él, acostada una sobre la otra, tirándose del pelo como dos niñas y empujándose para hacer que la otra se caiga en la nieve.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda atrapa a su contrincante con las piernas, logrando subirse sobre ella mientras la sujetaba contra la nieve. Por su parte el chico de la trenza presenciaba el ridículo espectáculo sin poder creerlo…de la nada, se acerca un trineo a motor, y se detiene alumbrando a las dos chicas con su luz delantera.

"?" Se quedan ambas en su lugar.

"Oyuki, aquí estabas hija" Dice el hombre que conducía el trineo.

"Te hemos buscado por todas partes!" Agregó la mujer sentada detrás del conductor.

"Son mis padre!" Dice Oyuki debajo de la amazona, luego ambas se ponente pie.

La chica de cabello ondulado se acerca al trineo mientras su madre dice. "Que forma de festejar que acabas de cumplir catorce años…Jugando en la nieve con personas extrañas"

"CATORCE?" Dice Ranma y Shampoo al unísono, sin creer lo que escuchaban. El muchacho la observa de arriba bajo y dice…

"Pero-se ve casi de mi edad…" Con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es incluso-menor que Rin Rin y Ran Ran-" Dice la joven de ojos carmesí con la misma expresión que él.

Para ambos (con diecisiete años los dos) era como una niña…Y ahí quedaron, sorprendidos de haber pasado por esos problemas a causa de una jovencita. "Ya tenemos que regresar a casa" Escuchan decir al padre de Oyuki.

La chica se sube al trineo con sus papás. "Ranma que pena que no pudimos pasear y divertirnos un poco más. Adiós!" Lo saluda, y el vehículo comienza a alejarse.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron atónitos, hasta que la chica desapareció en la distancia. "Esto fue un desastre-" Dice la linda china agotada, mirando hacia el piso.

"Yo no diría eso" Ce acerca el joven de ojos azules poniendo su mano en el hombre de su prometida. "Todavía nos queda el festival, recuerdas?"

Shampoo sonríe levantando el ánimo y se abraza con fuerza a su novio. A su vez, el chico le retribuye abrazándola de regreso.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde llegaron de regreso al pueblo y se divirtieron, dejando atrás cualquier inconveniente que les haya ocurrido ese día. "Cuando crees que se enciendan las luces?" Pregunta el artista marcial.

"No lo sé. Hay que esperar" Responde su compañera mirando hacia arriba. Allí estaban colgadas en el aire, entre los árboles, las lámparas de colores que se encenderían para celebrar el festival. "Ranma" Dice ella.

Ranma le dirige la mirada, concentrándose en los hermosos ojos de su prometida. En ese momento siente una calida sensación que lo hace acercarse a su rostro.

Esperando recibir un beso, la joven amazona cierra los ojos. Pero repentinamente los abre al escuchar la voz de un niño del público, que grita en señal de que las linternas se iban a encender. Esto hizo que el chico de la trenza se detuviera, mientras que ella se desilusionaba. "Mira!" Le dice él haciéndola mirar las luces en el aire. Una por una, empezaban a prenderse en colores brillantes que se reflejaban en los ojos de todos en el lugar. Las luces también parecían pintar la nieve bajo sus pies. "No tuvimos que esperar tanto, después de todo" Comenta Saotome mirando al cielo.

Shampoo contempla las luces por un momento, reconociendo que eran un lindo espectáculo…Pero. Ella esperaba por otra cosa.

Deliberadamente abraza el cuello del muchacho, sin aviso. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo empuja hacia ella para besarlo…Sus rostro permanecieron juntos por varios segundos, bajo las luces.

"…" Ranma, solo parpadeo. Viéndose sorprendido.

"Valió la pena esperar" Le dice contenta luego de separarse, notando las mejillas del joven enrojecidas.

Al día siguiente, ambos volvieron a trabajar al restaurante del gato en la montaña…Al tanto de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, la abuela festejaba en silencio, mientras veía a su bisnieta servir las mesas, con una gran sonrisa cada vez que recordaba ese beso, y a la pelirroja…que se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a la linda amazona a la cara…por la misma razón.

**Primero que nada: Feliz Navidad lectores! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Hubiera actualizado hace dos días pero mi computadora no quiso xP-Wow muchos comentaron el capitulo anterior! Eso me da gusto, y más ganas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Yamiyi: Que mal enterarme de que estuviste en el hospital. Pero que bueno que ya estes bien! No me gustan los hospitales xD**

**Feernando: Tu me dices, gracias por subir estos capítulos. Pero soy yo, el que tiene que agradecerte por disfrutar leyéndolos y comentando =)**

**ShanpuNibun: =DD Me dejaste dos comentarios en el mismo capitulo. Gracias por leer la historia, dos veces lol! Tienes razón, esto los acercó un poco más…pero no los acerca al final de la historia, así que todavía hay más para leer. Espero no cansar a nadie con esta historia xD Muchas gracias por tus alagos! Contestando a tu pregunta, si haré un capitulo ambientado en la navidad, ya que me lo preguntaste, te lo dedicaré a ti^^**

**Macabre-wolf: Usuario aquí en FanFic…gracias por pasar a leer mi historia, me da gusto que te guste!**

**Leo-Alucar: Ya la continué *risas* Gracias por seguir la historia :) Es pero que sigas comentando^^**

**David156: No hay rencores! Agradezco igual tu opinión. Y si, por las fiestas me demoré un poco...mi computadora, tampoco ayudó, pero ya está mejor :P Siempre me da gusto recibir tus comentarios, ya que fuiste el primero en ser fanático de la historia : ) **

**Ranpoo1992: Que te digo a ti amigo! Yo soy fanático de tu historia también^^ Y espero que actualices pronto! Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Sé que has opinado de todo lo que has leído y me agrada recibir tus reviews.**

**Bueno, me ENCANTA recibir los reviews de todos! :D GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!**

**El siguiente episodio estará basado en un fic en ingles de Ranma y Shampoo, ambientado en la Navidad. No será una traducción del fic original, claro está…pero si estará basado un poco en él^^ La mayor parte la sacaré de mi mente!**

"**Huellas en la nieve" "No se lo pierdan. Hasta en tonces!" **


	24. Huellas en la nieve

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Capitulo anterior (23) "Una cita para Shampoo"

La temporada invernal en las montañas, había llegado a su fin y ya era tiempo de que Ranma y las amazonas regresar a Nerima. En donde, por cierto, el frío apenas comenzaba. Este nuevo capitulo comienza...

**(2 Meses después)**

Y comienza en una época especial del año. Una semana antes de Navidad...**(N/A:** Lo sé es bastante tarde para Navidad lol Pero tenía que hacer este capitulo, y va dedicado...pero lo aclararé al final^^**)**

En la ciudad de Nerima, las calles comenzaban a teñirse de blanco. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que las bajas temperaturas ganaban terreno, y parecía, que este año era uno de los más fríos.

Ese clima (aún cerca para la Navidad) no era el más alegre que digamos. Salvo por al excepciones de las personas que, aún con la nieve cayendo, salían a comprar sus regalos para la familia y amigos. Y las personas que se resguardaban en el Neko Hanten, queriendo algo de comer para mantenerse calientes.

"Dos ordenes! Listas!" Dice la joven mesera del lugar, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos platos y colocándolos frente a los clientes. "Aquí tienen" Sonriendo.

"Gracia Shampoo!" Sonreía uno de ellos, y ambos empezaron a comer. La sopa estaba deliciosa, pero lo que más les gustaba era la hermosa mesera que les servía la comida.

Caminando hacia la barra, Shampoo se encontró con su bisabuela, quien sonreía muy contenta, al ver su negocio lleno de personas hambrientas. "Toma, aquí va otra orden para la mesa seis" Entregándole el plato.

La muchacha asintió y continuó hacia la mesa señalada. Meditabunda entrego la orden, en este caso, sin decir una palabra...Eso no impidió que el cliente la recibiera hambriento y ansioso por saludarla."_Ranma aún no llega_..." Pensaba la chica de ojos carmesí.

"Hola Shampoo, que bonita te ves hoy" Saludo el cliente, quien ya era conocido por frecuentar el Café del Gato. Y algunos dirían que acude al lugar por la chica, y no la comida. ¬¬

Antes de que respondiera, no muy interesada, el saludo. La amazona escuchó las campanas de la puerta que se abría. "Si que hace frío halla afuera" Decía sorprendido Ranma Saotome, masageando sus brazos para entrar en calor. "Por poco creí que nevaría, y yo no llevaba paraguas" Dice con suerte.

"Airen! Regresaste!" Saluda la linda china, ignorando a su cliente, pero no descortézmente. "Gracias por entregar el pedido. Y lo hiciste para no exponerme al terrible frío, que lindo eres!" Y lo abraza cariñosamente en medio del comedor.

El abarazo ciertamente hizo a Ranma entrar en calor. En un segundo, tenía a algunos clientes mirandolos, un par de miradas eran de envidia. El artista marcial se da cuenta de eso y se separa de su prometida. "Si, digamos que fue eso..." Contesta al comentario de ella. En realidad fue Cologne, quien le pidió que supliera a Shampoo con el delivery para que ella atendiera a los numerosos clientes. Era eso, o que Ranma se trasformara en mujer y atenderlos él mismo.

"Si, gracias por el favor yerno. Pero de saber que te tardarías tanto, hubieras usado la bicicleta" Los interrumpe la anciana.

"No es así abuela" Dice él junto a la joven amazona. "Los caminos se están congelando, fue mejor no usarla, creame"

"Um!...En ese caso, hace más frío del que pensé" Dice la amazona de cabello blanco.

"Por suerte, aquí se siente bien" Agrega el muchacho perdiendo el frío.

En ese instante, la chica de cabello azul lavanda, lo lleva del brazo hacia la barra. "Ven Ranma. Te serviré un plato de fideos para que se vaya el frío"

"Gracias, ahora que lo dices tengo algo de hambre" Comenta el joven sacándo porvecho.

Pero antes de que dieran un paso más, se abrió, nuevamente, la puerta principal. Los dos voltearon a ver, y quien entró no fue otra que...

"Akane!" Dice Ranma sorprendido.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al restaurante fue las manos de la amazona, rodenado el brazo del chico Saotome. Cosa que no le agradó demaciado, pero no quería hacer escándalo y solo dijo..."Hola Ranma..." Seriamente.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte" Responde él.

La chica china, suelta a su compañero. "Akane, cómo estás? Qué estás haciendo, quieres comer algo?" Le pregunta amigable.

"No, no viene a eso" Responde con la misma seriedad. "Solo vine a darles esto" Y extiende su mano con una carta.

La abuela se acerca a la chica y toma la carta para enseguida leerla. "Habrá una fiesta navideña, en el dojo?"

"Una fiesta?" Dicen Ranmay Shampoo jusntos.

"Si, el año pasado hicimos una. Y como había resultado b-bien, Kasumi pensó que sería divertido repetirla esta año" Exxplicó la chica de cabello corto.

"Gracias por la invitación, deveras Akane" Dice el artista marcial.

La chica solo lo mira y agrega. "Vebo irme, todavía tengo invitaciones que repartir...Los veremos allá"

"Bien, iremos todos entonces" Afirma Cologne. "Gracias por la invitación"

"De nada" Sonríe la chica y se retira.

"Akane, espera!" El chico de la trenza la detiene antes de salir. "Iré contigo" Y la azompaña a la puerta.

Shampoo se quedó mirando la escena pero la anciana la distrajo con más trabajo.

* * *

Frente al Neko Hanten, ambos chicos empezaron a caminar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero la joven Tendo queria preguntar, por qué él quiso acompañarla. "Akane..." Se escuchó del chico Saotome.

La muchacha lo miró..."Cómo...están todos en el dojo? Mi papá?" Pregunta él curioso.

"A eso...Estamos bien, preparándonos para Navidad, ya sabes. Decorando, comprando regalos, esas cosas" Respondió ella.

"Y que hay de mi papá?" Repitió Ranma.

"Ranma" Interrumpió Akane. "Tú como estás? Estas cómodo o-?"

El joven de trenza la miró y pensó por unos segundos. "Bueno, la verdad...digamos que si, estoy coómodo. La comida es muy buena y tengo mi propia habitación. Aún hay algunas cosas a las que devo acostumbrarme pero nada que no pueda hacer, eso creo"

"Ya veo...Entonces, estás...b-bien, viviendo con Shampoo y su abuela, verdad?" Comentó Akane al pasar.

"Si, supongo que así es...pero admito que es algo distinto a lo que imaginé" (Ranma se refería a que convivir con la joven amazona no fue tan terrible como supuso, y que, al contrario, lo disfrutaba, de cierta forma aunque no lo admitiera) "De todas formas, no ha sido fácil desde el comienzo..."

"A no?" Preguntó la chica de cabello corto. "Imagino lo que quieres decir. Shampoo debe creer que ya está casada contigo y todo eso. Para ti debe ser terrible que ella te esté atendiendo todo el día e idolatrándote, no?" Predumió con sarcasmo.

"Oye, qué quieres decir? Así no son las cosas, Akane!" Se molestó él. "De hecho, a menudo parece ser así...pero no como tú crees!" Aclara.

Los dos se callaron por un momento hasta que ambos parecieron calmarse, un poco. "Akane...puedo pedirte algo?" Pregunta Ranma de la nada.

"Qué?" Contesta la joven.

"No quiero que mi papá se moleste, o me moleste durante la fiesta. De verdad no quiero problemas..." Pidió en favor el chico.

"Ah eso. No te preocupes, Ranma. Yo tampoco quiero problemas este año..en eso estamos de acuerdo" Congenió ella. "Bueno, ahora mejor me voy. Devo ir a la casa de Kuno, y o creo que me ecompañes hasta alla...Adiós Ranma" Saludó la joven y siguió su camino.

"_Invitará a Kuno?_" Meditó el muchacho. "Entonces, si habrán problemas..." Se quejó en voz baja mirando hacia el cielo. "?" En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la nieve comenzaba a caer, y se apresuró a regresar al restaurante.

* * *

De regreso en el lugar, Shampoo terminaba de atender a sus clientes. Luego se tomó un tiempo para descansar, fue cuando pensó. "Qué le regalaré a Ranma en la fiesta?"

"En la fiesta?" Preguntó su bisabuela.

"Si. En la última fiesta que hicieron la familia Tendo hubo un intercambio de regalos..." Dice la joven, y comienza a sonar rencorosa. "El año anterior no pude darle a Ranma su regalo..." Pero..."Pero este año, si lo haré y tiene que ser algo que en verdad quiera, algo que le guste mucho. Cuando vivía con Akane, era fácil saber que lo que Ranma quería era comida que se pudiera comer. Pero como ahora está aquí y come bien todos los días debo pensar en algo más" Concluye pensativa.

"Por qué no le preguntas, que le gustaría recibir?" Sugiere la amazona mayor.

Su bisnieta considera la sugerencia. Justo en ese instante el chico de la trenza regresaba con nieve en la cabeza. "Es la nieve, o cada vez hace más frío" Dijo castañeando sus dientes.

En el instante en el que lo vio entrar, notó algo. Ranma toció un par de veces.

"Ay no! Iré a darme un baño caliente, antes de que me resfríe" Les dice a las amazonas y se va a la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Ya sé que regalarle!" Dijo Shampoo espontaneamante.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, pero con mucho frío. De todos modos, en el Café del Gato, sabían como resguardarse de él. Durante esos próximos días la joven china estuvo muy ocupada, confeccionando el regalo para su prometido, sin que él o nadie supiera de ello.

"Abuela, sabe que está haciendo Shampoo en la sala? Entré y me echó en cuanto me vio" Dijo el joven.

"Talvez no quiere que la veas hacer lo que está haciendo" Contesta la anciana leyendo una historieta.

"Hm, eso ya lo sé! Pero que está haciendo que no puedo saber?" Preguntó molesto.

"Yerno, te diré la verdad. Yo tampoco sé que estará haciendo Shampoo en privado" Dijo la anciana y volvió a su libro.

Al ver que ni Cologne, lo podía ayudar se fue al patio de atrás. Hacía frío pero el hacer ejercicio lo matendría calente por un rato.

* * *

Un día antes de la fiesta, la familia Tendo decoraba el dojo para la fiesta.

"Ahora, coloquemos las decoracones en las paredes Akane" Dice Nabiki sosteniendo las guirnaldas.

"Eso no va ahí Tendo, deje que yo le enseñe" Cometaba Genma ante el trabajo de Soun con el árbol de Navidad.

"No señor Saotome. Se veía mejor como estaba, no lo ve?" Colocando el adorno donde él lo había puesto en un principio. "Mucho mejor"

"Le digo que se ve mejor así!" Declara el hombre de gafas, moviendo el adorno.

"Y yo le digo, que va aquí!" Impone el hombre de vigote corriendo el adorno una vez más. Pronto ambos volvieron a sujetar un nuevo adorno al mismo tiempo y volvieron a pelear.

"Que infantiles son" Decía la hermana Tendo del medio, observandolos desde la cima de una escalera.

Ahí llegaba Kasumi para detenerlos. "Papá, tio. Por que no mejor decoran cada uno, un lado del árbol. De seguro se verá muy bien" Propone la hija mayor de Soun.

"Claro hija. Saotome encarguese del lado izquierdo, y yo dedcoraré el lado derecho" Indica Tendo.

"No...mejor, encarguese de la parte de abajo y yo de la de arriba" Corriguió Genma.

"Oiga Saotome, si va a ser así, yo debería quedarme con la parte de arriba. Después de todo soy el jefe de la casa" Dice Soun imponiendose.

"Pero yo soy el huesped de honor. Así que yo lo haré! Ja ja ja ja" Presumía el hombre panda, molestando a su amigo.

"De honor? Saotome, ha estado viviendo aquí por tanto tiempo que ya es como de la familia. No es ningun huesped!" Dijo como quejándose. "La parte de arriba la decoraré yo!" Y los dos se pusieron a pelear otra vez.

"Cielos" Suspiro Kasumi, al no arreglar el mal entendido. Mientras ambos hombres se arrojaban los adornos el uno al otro.

"No te preocupes hermana, yo arreglaré esto" Aseguró la chica Tendo de cabello castaño corto.

"Ah, gracias Nabiki. Yo tengo que terminar de preparar todo para la comida" Sonríe la mayor mientras se retira del dojo.

"Oigan! Ustedes! Yo ayudaré a papá con el árbol. Tio ve y ayudale a Akane con las decoraciones del dojo" Poniendo las cosas en orden.

Casi al final del día.

"Se ve muy bien, no crees?" Dice Nabiki, admirando el buen trabajo con elárbol.

"Si, buen trabajo hija" Agrega Soun contento.

Por el lado de Akane..."Bien esa es la útima...tio que opinas?" Consulta la joven contemplando la pared.

"Eh?" Se sorprende genma al ver el tranajo de Akane. Los adornos no convinaban en absoluto, y parecian estar dispersos por todo el muro sin un patrón a seguir. Las guirnaldas colgaban por la mitad del muro, y algunas parecian dibujar un plano estratégico de la rara posición que tenían. "Se...se ve bien Akane. Bu-en tr-trabajo..." Pronuncio su tio bagamente.

"Iré a consultarle a Kasumi" Dice la muchacha que sale del dojo en busca de su hermana. Cuando la trae, ya estaban su otra hermana y su padre viendo el trabajo final sin palabras para describir lo que veian sus ojos. "Kasumi te gusta?" Pregunta la menor con una gran sonrisa.

Su hermana mayor sabía que no era lo más decorativo que habia visto pero no desalentó a su hermana menor. "Ah...se ve muy original Akane. Lo hiciste bien" Y le dio una cortés sonrisa. (claro que cuando dece 'lo hiciste bien', en realidad está valorando el esfuerzo, no otra cosa xD)

"No te preocupes. Lo arreglaremos cuando se vaya a dormir" Le dice Nabiki en el oido. Y su hermana mayor concuerda con ella.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten, cuando todos estaban dormidos...Bueno, no todos.

"Al fin! Pude terminar a tiempo" Festejaba la chica de cabello azul lavanda, con su regalo en las manos. Luego lo puso a salvo en una volsa de papel para luego envolverlo. Al darse cuenta de la hora, subió las escaleras. Pero entonces, se choca con Ranma que bajaba las escaleras. "Aaah!" Se asustó, casi soltando la volsa con su regalo.

"Shampoo? Qué haces todavía despierta?" Pregunta el joven. "Qué traes en esa volsa?" Agrega viendo claramente la enboltura de papel azul.

"?" Que no, no es nada. Solo...una toalla! Que estaba por llevarme a mi habitación. Je je" Inventó rápidamente ella. "Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Ranma!" Se apresuró a saludar y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

El chica de la trenza fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Unos minutos después, subió las escaleras y no dejó de notar que la luz de la habitación de la linda joven estaba encendida. "_Aún sigue despierta?_" Se preguntó es su cabeza, y se acercó a echar un vistazo.

No sé porque razón, pero la amazona apenas empezaba a cambiarse para dormir. Ranma vio a un costado de la cama la volsa con el listón azul, pero Shampoo interrumpió su vista, sentandose en la cama. Parcialmente dándole la espalda a la puerta, la muchacha se quitó la camisa dejándo su cabello a un lado, con su espalda descubierta. Sin que fuera su intención, el chico Saotome la observó y la contemplo por unos segundos.

La cara del artista marcial se había enrojesido sobremanera y su coranzón se aceleró, impidiéndole respirar tranquilamente. Antes de que la joven se diera vuelta y él pudiera ver 'algo más'. El chica de ojos azules se echó para atrás golpeandose la cabeza contra la pared espontaneamente y se fue sigilosamente a su cuarto para tratar de dormir. "_Qué pasa conmigo?_" Se preguntó en su mente sin. "Qué tengo que hacer espiando a Shampoo cuando se esta quitando la ropa?" Se preguntó algo inquieto. Pero en el fondo, le había gustado lo que había visto hasta entonces.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la hora de la fiesta estaba por empezar. Los invitados parecían no llegar, por suerte alguien toca a la puerta en la casa Tendo. "Ryoga!" Dice Akane, sorpreindida de ver a su amigo...a quien nisiquiera había tenido la oportunidad de invitar.

"Akane?" "_Esto debe ser un sueño_..._Si eso debe ser. En un momento estaba entrenanado el los bosques del otro lado de Japón, lejos de todo...y en un momento estoy frente a Akane?"_

"_Ryoga! Que bueno verte, hacía tiempo que te habías ido. Ya te extrañabamos, por aquí " Dice la joven de cabello corto y lo hace pasar. "Como no te he visto en tanto timepo, no pude darte la invitación"_

"_Invitación?" Se sorprende el muchacho._

"_Si, hoy es la fiesta navideña en el dojo. Como el año pasado recuerdas?" Explica l achica. "No pude darte la invitación pero viniste en el momento justo Ryoga" Dice sonriendole a su amigo._

"_Esto debe ser un sueño! Que afortunado soy. Pasaré la noche de Navidad con mi amada Akane!" Festejaba en su cabeza, mientras lágrimas se le escapaban por los ojos.(ignorando que él no es el único invitado a la fiesta)_

"_Ryoga, estas bien?" _Se preguntó Akane al ver la s lágrimas_. _

_Cuando el chico cerdo, estaba seguro de pasar la Navidad con la chica de sus sueños. Un tímbre interrumpió su fantacía. "Yo iré" Dece la infitriona. _"Ukyo, Dr. Tofú. Que bueno verlos, pasen" Abriendole la puerta a sus otros invitados.

"Hola Akane!" Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"_Qué?_" Pensó Hibiki, al mismo tiempo que sus fantacias se esfumaban. Momentos despúes, más invitados llegan a la fiesta.

* * *

Hasta el momento, no había rastros de Ranma y las amazonas. "Estamos llegando tarde, y ustedes quieren llegar 'aún más tarde'?" Pregunta el chico de la trenza, esperando en la puerta.

"Ranma, por qué no te adelantas?" Sugiere la abuela.

"Ahora que lo menciona, creo que eso haré!" E hizo una pausa esperando la interrupción de la amazona más joven. "Dije, que...eso haré!...?" Pero la joven no protestó y él se fue adelantando. "_Que extraño. Creí que insistiría para que llegaramos juntos..._" Pensando en Shampoo.

Cuando ya se había ido, la chica de ojos carmesí sale de su cuarto buscando al muchacho. Su abuela le dice que ya hacía un rato que se había ido. "QUÉ?" Se sorprendió la joven. "Pero, ibamos a ir juntos..." Se quejó por un segundo. "No importa. No dejaré que eso arruine mi Navidad con Ranma...(hace una pausa y mira a la anciana) Bisabuela, estas lista para irnos?" Viendola bastante ocupada con su vestuario.

"Será mejor que te adelantes, tú tambien Shampoo. Estaré por hallá en treita minutos" Dice la amazona mayor, viendo a su bisnieta irse.

El chico Saotome acababa de llegar a la fiesta. Ya se sentía el ruido de los invitados. Al tocar la puerta, Akane lo recibió. "Ranma! Pensé que no vendrían...Viniste solo?" Pregunta al verlo sin companía. "Qué pasó con Shampoo y la abuela?"

Ranma suspira molesto. "No deben tardar en venir...no sé que estaba haciendo Shampoo, pero entiendo a la anciana...quiere verse bien para la fiesta, y eso le llevará un tiempo" Dijo haciendo una broma. Ambos pasaron hacia adentro, él no esperaba encontrar tantas personas, pero así fue.

Varios estudiantes de Furinkan etaban allí, incluyendo a los amigos de Ranma y Akane. Tatewaki y Sasuke tambien estaban allí, y parecía que el primer pleito de la noche sería entre Kuno y Ryofa quien se impuso ante el chico de la espada diciendo que el sería quien le diera su regalo de Navidad a la chica Tendo. Claro Kuno le demostraría lo contrario.

El maestro Happosai no pudo esperar a la comida y comenzó por la bebida...

"Ranma, viniste!" Aparece Ukyo abrazando a su amigo. "Y estas solo...ven sientate conmigo" Arrastrandolo a la mesa.

"Hola Ukyo" Saludo su amigo, pero la chica no lo escuchó. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y charlaron un poco.

"Que gran idea de Akane, invitarte a la fiesta. Pero...veo que Shampoo no vino contigo" Presume Kuonji y se pone contenta. "Ranma, no me digas que te fuiste de la casa de Shampoo para pasar la fiste de Navidad conmigo! Que contenta estoy!"

"Eh..." Ranma no pudo decir una palabra. "Bueno, Shampoo está-"

"Ranma Saotome! Así que después de todo de apareses en la fiesta que ofrece la hermosa Akane, para celebrar la Navidad conmigo. Ranma no pierdas tu tiempo...mi querida Akane ya te ha olvidado" Aparece Kuno hablando en modo altanero, parado en medio de la mesa donde se sentaban Ranma y Ukyo.

"Que dices? Akane me invitó a la fiesta!" Dice él poniendose de pie ebojado.

"Ay Ranma ignoralo. Kuno solo quiere molestarnos" Dice su amiga junto a él.

"Si, Ranma vete con Ukyo...Akane vendrá en cualquier momento buscándome" Presumia el joven Tatewaki.

Mientras el chico de la trenza y la joven cocinera se alejaban, Hibiki los vio pasar. "_Ranma!...Y Shampoo no está con él. No puedo dejar que se acerque a Akane o me será más difícil pasar la Navidad con ella...Mientras esté con Ukyo no habrá problema" _Pensó Ryoga, pero luego canvió de parecer. "_En que estoy pensando? No puedo pretender que Ukyo haga lo que yo debería hacer por mis propios medios, eso no estaría bien!_"

"Ggrrrhhhh...Ranma prepárate!" Gritó el chico de la bandana en la frente al ataquéy se arrojó contra su rival.

"Ah! El doctor Tofú tambien está aquí, iré a saludarlo!" Dice el artista marcial separándose de la chica de los okonomiyakis. Sin percatarse de que el chico cerdo se lanzó contra él en ese momento.

Ukyo va detrás de Ranma, ignorando tambien al joven Hibiki. Al fallar con su onjetivo, Ryoga se resvaló y cayo fuera de la casa...aterrizando en el estanque y convirtiendose en un furioso P-Chan.

* * *

En la calle, Shampoo caminaba rumbo al dojo cuando algo parecía caer del cielo sobre ella. Al contrario de la nieve, eso era negro...Petalos...de Rosa negra. "Hohohohohoh...Así que te diriges al dojo Tendo, no? Me temo que no será asi. Hohohoh" Se anuncio Kodachi, la Rosa Negra.

"Qué dices? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo..."Dice la amzona mostrandose confiada.

Kodachi se da cuenta del paque te en manos de la linda china y decide quitarselo. Usando su listón de gimnasia intenta sujetar el regalo, pero en su lugar la amazona lo pretege con su brazo. "Que intentas hacer?" Pregunta ella irónicamente, ya que sabí que se preponía su oponente.

"Si piensas darle, lo que sea que es eso, como regalo a mi Ranma no te dejaré" Dice la joven Kuno desafiante.

"Y quien me lo impedirá?" Responde la guerrera en pose para pelear si es necesario.

"Hohohoh! Ahora verás Shampoo. No he olvidado nuestro útimo encuentro. **(**Cap. 20 de la historia**) **Ahora me vengaré!" Y salta desde su posición atacando con sus miles de rosas . Las cuales despistaron a Shampoo, que no pudo darse cuenta del siguiente movimiento de la Rosa negra. "Hohohoh..." Reía como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

Pero Shampoo seguía en pie, y sin rasguños. "Es lo mejor que tienes?" Preguntó la amazona, viendo el efecto del pobre ataque de su contrincante.

"Solo por ahora..." Respondió la chica de pelo negro, dejando ver en su mano libre, el obsequio de la joven.

"Cómo...?" Reacciona Shampoo notando que su regalo ya no estaba en sus manos. "Regreasame eso ahora!" Gritó la muchacha y corrió contra la otra chica. La guerrera se acercó para darle un golpe, pero Kodachi lo esquivó. Luego lanzó una patada y su objetivo se alejó de ella.

Si dejaba que se le acercara demaciado, la gimnasta no tendría mucha oportunidad contra su rival. "Sasuke!" Llamó en señal de orden y su sirviente ninja apareció. (Quien se había ido del dojo, al momento que Ranma había llegado)

"Si, señorita Kodachi" Responde el ninja, recibiendo el regalo en sus manos.

"Ya sabes que hacer" Dijo la Rosa Negra con una malvada sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo que la joven de cabello azul lavanda mirava a Sasuke irse con su regalo, vio a su compañera en escena. "Que vas a hacer? Ir por Ranma, o por tú tonto obsequio? Hohohoh" Mostrandose trinfante.

Shampoo miraba aKodachi, a su vez a Sasuke alejandose...hasta que decidió. "Ranma si recibirá mi regalo esta vez!" Corrió hacia la chica gimnasta y esta se preparó para el ataque, pero al contrario, la guerrera pasó de largo a la molesta joven Kuno y fue corriendo velózmente trás el ninja.

* * *

De regreso en el dojo. Yuka, Sayuri, Akane y Ana (del capitulo de la serie, 'Ryoga va en busca del amor') jugaban al Twister en la sala. "Pie derecho en el azul chicas!" Indicó Nabiki. Y cuando todas estaba por levantarse, desde fuera del dojo se escuchó un fuerte templor.

"...?" Ranma entraba al cuarto sosteniendo un plato con bocadillos, mientras masticaba algunos y también sintío el temblor.

"Feliz Navidad familia Tendo!" Gritó Sentaro Daimonji cabalgando en su caballo fuera de control, acompañado de su novia, Satsuki. "Cielos, hay mucha más gente de la que pensé!...?" Se extrañó el muchacho. Al momento de mirar hacia abajo notó que su caballo se había parado justo en medio del tablero de Twister, y a las chicas gateando para salir de ahí antes de que se lastimaran. "Perdonenme, cuanto lo siento. Ahora mismo lo moberé" Dice gentimente...ignorando que las chicas no habían salido de debajo todavía.

"No! Dejalo ahí!" "Que no se mueva, por favor!" "Qué, estás loco?" Protestaban las chicas debajo del caballo.

"Sentaro! Tenías que venir este año, tambien a causar problemas!" Dijó el chico de la trenza.

"Problemas? No, no son problemas Ranma. Nibe a darles su regalo de Navidad" Respone incredulamente mostrando una gran paquete.

"Ranma no le digas eso. A Sentaro, tambíen lo invitamos nosotros" Agrega Akane a la charla.

Las amigas de la chica Tendo, se quedaron viendo el extraño caballo del recien llegado, mientras esté se baja de él y salta sobre la anfitriona. "A-Akane! Tu siempre tan considerada. Muchas gracias, de verdad gracias!"Lloriqueaba abrazándole la cintura, y su cara apoyada casi a la altura de sus...!

"Si...de nada!" Contestó la muchacha dejándole la marca de su mano en la cara al joven Daimonji.

Luego sonó el timbre. "Iré a abrir la puerta" Dijo Kasumi con Akane y Ranma gritando y hablando con Sentaro de fondo. Al acercarse a la puerta, saludó a la bisabuela.

El joven artista marcial, al escuchar la voz familiar, se asomó a recibir a la anciana. "Abuela!"

"Yerno, lamento la tardansa. Qué tal la fista?" Preguntó mostrandose contenta.

"Bien pero..." Miró a los costados. "Abuela, y Shampoo?" Preguntó curioso.

"Qué? No ha llegado todavía?...Qué extraño, ella salió antes que yo" Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco.

"No creo que haya ido a otra parte, pero..." Acotó el chico, que a su vez se preguntaba donde estaría la joven. En ese momento Ukyo se acercó a él.

"Ranma vamos, la fiesta se pone muy divertida. Ven conmigo" Dijo llevandolo hacia adentro.

La abuela se acercó a saludar a la mayor de las Tendo y al doctor acompañante. Aunque se mostraba alagre y dispuesta a disfrutar de la fiesta, ella también se preguntó por su nieta.

* * *

"Regresame mi regalo!" Grito la chica de cabello azul lavanda. Sasuke no se detenía, hasta no haber alejado lo sugficiente, a la joven del dojo.

Con el ninja en su mira, la amazona apresuró el paso. Corriendo por los techos de las casas, de un momento a otro, el perseguido desapareció de la vista de la muchacha. Resvaló hasta detenerse al borde del techo, cuando vio hacia abajo y encontró al ninja frente a la puerta de un auto azul oscuro. "Ya veras!" Expresó la linda chica, saltando de su posición hasta donde estaba él.

"Rayos!" Se asustó Sasuke y se apresuró a correr...tres calles más adelante, Shampoo lo atrapó por detrás. "No, no me hagas nada!" Gritó él desesperado.

"Regrésame el regalo de Ranma, ahora!" Exigió la chica sujetándolo de su ropa. Fue cuando vio que las manos del ninja sirviente estaban vacias. "Dónde-?"

Escuchando, la torpe risa del capturado se dio cuenta de algo, y miró hacia atrás. "El vehiculo!" Soltó rápidamente a Sasuke y corrió sobre sus pasos para encontrar el auto. Pero al regresar, dicho auto ya no estaba...

"Ahora que haré?" Se preocupó, pensando en el regalo en el que tanto trabajó toda la semana. "Tengo que encontrarlo..." Se dijo y corrió a continuar su busqueda.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo, otro invitado había llegado, pero no se trataba de la linda guerrera, sino de..."Kodachi?"

"Querido, Ranma feliz Navidad! Hohohoh" Se anunció la chica d epelo negro. "Que suerte encontrarte aquí"

"Bueno, yo fui invitado..." Contesta el joven Saotome, remarcando lo obvio. La gimnasta se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, y fue cuando Ukyo los interrumpió.

"Si no se trata de Shampoo, tienes que ser tú, verdad Kodachi?" Argumenta la cocinera, queriendo darle una lección.

"Por favor Ukyo, que no ves que estoy con mi amado Ranma..." Dijo la joven Kuno, en un tono superior.

"Yo estaba con él primero!" Dijo Ukyp gruñiendo y las dos comenzaron a pelear, cuando Ryoga se aparece gritando.

"Esta vez dará resultado! Ranma prepárate!" Lanzándo un golpe que el chico de la trenza logró detener.

"Ryoga, que te pasa? Es una fiesta, no es momento de tus tonterías" Explicaba esquivando los golpes de su atacante.

"No, puede ser...Otra vez sucede lo mismo" Suspiró Akane al ver en lo que se convertía su fiesta.

"No crees que todos se estan divirtiendo mucho?" Le pregunta Kasumi, sentada junto a ella. "Aquí tiene doctor" Voltea a darle una taza de té al dr. Tofú. Quien ya estaba tomando, o al menos eso paresía, agua de un florero.

Las dos chicas hacía un escándalo en la sala principal, peleando entre ellas. "Apartensé, aquí no hay nada que ver" Decía Nabiki ocultando el combate de la vista de los chicos de la escuela. "Pero, aquel que quiera ver este increible espectáculo solo tiene que pagar 950 yens" Y esperó a ver resultados.

Un segundo después tenía montones de billetes en la mano y Hiroshi y Daisuke se preguntaban por que Ranma no veía la pelea.

"Ahora veras, esta vez te tengo Ranma" Del otro lado del corredor Ryoga insistía en alejar a Ranma de Akane. Pero no sé había dadocuenta de que el chico no había estado con la joven Tendo desde que llegó a la fiesta, y de eso hacía varias horas. Como sea, Hibiki sacó de la nada un balde de agua y con mucha suerte logró mojar a Ranma.

"No puede ser..." Se deprimi, pero enseguida se puso molesto. "Ryoga, ahora se me las vas a pagar!" Y la chica Ranma se lanzó con una patada.

"Chica del cabello de fuego, feliz Navida!" Gritó Tatewaki, apareciendo magícamente frente a ella. Pero, como respuesta, recibió la patada que era para el chico cerdo. "Es-ts e-es...tu...regal-" Dijo el muchacho apaleado en el suelo, con un gran ramo de Rosas rojas.

"Cielos. Kuno aparece siempre cuando menos lo nesecitas..." Se dijo la pelirroja, rozando su mano con su frente.

"Te estás olvidadndo de mi!" Grita el chico de la bandana en la frente, corriendo hacia ella/él por detrás.

"Claro que no!" Contestó Ranma girando y dándole la patada que quizo darle desde el principio. Ryoga terminó con la cabeza atravezando la puerta de papel.

Mientras Kodachi y Ukyo peleaban, algo sonaba dentro de su el leotardo de gimnacia. Sin hacerse esperar, ató con su listón las manos de Kuonji y contestó su teléfono. "Sasuke, dime las noticias"

"Todo marcha sobre ruedas,señorita Kodachi. La joven Shampoo se encuentra rastreando el obserquio y le tomará mucho tiempo encontrar el auto correcto" Respondió sasuke entre risas.

"Buen trabajo Sasuke" Y colgó el telefono. Ahora nada se interpondría entre ella y su objetivo. "Ranma mi amor. Donde estas?" Dijo sonoramente y se fue a buscar al chico.

"Kodachi, alejate de Ranma!" Dijo Ukyo quitandose las ataduras y corriendo en busca de Ranma también.

* * *

La noche era silenciosa, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, y la unica persona que podía verse en la calle era una joven con ropas chinas echando vistasos dentro de cada auto azul que encontraba. A pesar del frío que sentía, no se detuvo en buscar su regalo.

Y cuando casi ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo, vio a una pareja entrando a su auto (un auto azul oscuro).

Salto por las rejas de seguridad dela calle y corrió hacia la pareja.

"Eh? Qué es esto?" Se preguntó el hombre encontrándo una bolsa con un listón de regalo, en la parte trasera del vehículo.

"Oh Ataru! Ese es mi regalo de Navidad, te quiero!" Dijo su novia muy emocionada.

"Buneo yo..." Trató de emitir palabra, cuando aparece Shampoo entre ellos.

"Ese es mi regalo, no el tuyo..." Dice y le saca la bolsa de las manos. "Gracias" Y se va dejando a la pareja atónita.

La muchacha gira a ver al chico con ojos encendidos. "Así que el regalo, es para ella-"

"O.O" "No, Fumi...espera, yo nisiquiera la-! Aaaaahhh!...Ouch, aaayy!" Ataru no terminó de explicar cuando la joven Fumi, ya lo estaba moliendo a golpes en la nieve.

**(N/A: ** esta pareja, para que se la puedan imaginar, son un pequeño cameo de Urusei Yatsura, si son fans de Ranma ½ conocen 'Lam, la chica invasora' (Nombre del anime en latinoamérica, creo). Fisicamente son parecidos, no iguales a la pareja protagonista. Fumi, no es, como se darán cuenta, el nombre de la linda protagonista, sino de la chica que le da su voz en el lenguaje original (Fumi Hirano). Regresemos...**)**

Para ese entonces, Shampoo aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la fiesta y darle su regalo a su prometido. Para llegar más rápido, la amazona corrió en linea recta saltando cada obstaculo que se presentaba. Corría por los techos , pero se encontraba bastante lejos del dojo Tendo, de todos modos, con el regalo en sus manos, nada la podía detener ahora.

Al final del un tejado, la joven aterrozó en un jardín. Buncándo por donde continuar vio la cerca que conectaba con una caza vecina y saltó por ahí. Con la mala suerte, que cayó sobre un estanque congelado que se quebró bajo sus pies. "Aaah!" Se eschuchó, seguido de un splash...

Luego Shampis salió del agua, con el regalo entre sus dientes. Empapada de agua elada, comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento de tal viaje, como le era imposible recoger su ropa que quedó en el fondo del estanque...aún transformada en gato, corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora que sus piernas (patas) eran más cortas, el camino pareciera alargarse más, para su mala suerte. Y hablando de mala suerte, variós minutos después, luego de atravezar el parque pasando la secundaria Furinkan, un perro grande y de expresión feroz la observó salir de allí y fue corriendo a perseguirla. Por un segundo, la gata china ni se había dado cuenta, hasta que el canino expulsó un fuerte ladridó. Ese sonido le llamó la atención, sin mencionar que por un instante logro asustarla, pero no se dejó distraer y continuó corriendo.

El perro casi la alcanzaba. Los ojos de Shampis lucian desesperados...con el presiado regalo entre sus dientes, no podía enfrentarse al animal detrás de ella. El tiempo pasaba y el pero aún la perseguía sin descanso. Pero su suerte estaba cambiando, ya que, gracias al feroz cán, ella se dio mucha más priza y ya solo estaba a una cuantas calles de la casa de los Tendo.

Al ver las rejas de seguridad por donde Ranma solía caminar camino a la escuela, se le ocurrió una idea. La gata saltó y se aferró con sus garras a ellas y se impulsó sobre la cabeza del perro logrando arañarlo en su hocico.

Su plan fue herirlo y asustarlo, pero tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban exhaustos y su fuerza no fue tanta como para hacerle gran daño y en lugar de asustarlo, solo lo enfadó.

El pelaje de la gatita se erizó del lebe susto. Mientras pensaba como perder a su confrontador, el perro gruñó y corrió hacia ella. Velózmente Shampis saltó sobre la reja nuevamente, pero esta era la reja con el aviso de mantenimiento en ella. Aún con el paquete en su boca, la placa de metal no hazo más que tambalearse, hasta que el cán furibundo salto también, y es esta ocación, la reja se safó y cayó con ambos animales sobre ella...pero la gatita china fue más agil que él y salto fuera de peligro...El perro cayó al agua, sin hacerse daño.

Al verse libre de peligro, corrió su camino libre a la fiesta...

Fiesta que ya había terminado, con todos habíendose ido del lugar. El único que todavía no se había ido fue Ranma, que pasó el resto de la belada convertido en mujer. Incluso la abuela se había ido, esperarndo encontrar a su bisnieta en casa. "Gracias por todo. Bueno...nos vemos Akane" Dice la pelirroja con rostro de fatiga.

"Lamento que Shampoo se lo perdiera. Nos vemos Ranma" Dice ella y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Caminando por el vecindario, el frío afectó un poco a la chica. Esta sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, que miraba con ojos pensativos. Toció un par de veces y entre su tós, le pareció escuchar algo más..."Meaugh" Era el maullido de Shampoo con la bolsa en su boca.

"...!" Los ojos de Ranma se hicieron más grandes y asustos. "Shampoo! Q-QUÉ HACES ASÍ?" Dijo alzando la voz del miedo.

Shampoo sabía que en su estado no podía darle al chico/a. "Te-tenemos que c-copnseguirte a-agua- ca-liente...Y PRONTO!" Pareciera que la chica de trenza le leyera la mente. Entonces la gatita salta sobre la chica y esta corre a toda velocidad por la calle. "AAAAHAHAAAAAHHH!" Claro, lo sgritos llamaron la atención de algun que otro vecino.

Pronto llegaron al restaurante, la gata saltó lejos de Ranma y se quedó esperan de el agua caliente.

La joven pelirroja, con manos temblorosas, calentó el agua en una tetera..."Bien esto será suficiente..." Antes de ir para el restaurante, pensó en que la amazona no tendría ropa que ponerse, así que fue al pequeño cuerto de servicio por una manta para ella.

Sentada en el piso estaba la Shampis junto a su regalo, y allí entró Ranma, que se había mojado primero, con el agua de la tetera. Al verla esperando su espalda se estremeció, pero se acercó a ella después de todo y la cubrió con la manta. "A-quí va..." Dice tartamudeando, mientras derramaba el agua sobre la ahora joven envuelta en el cobertor. "Ahora está mucho mejor" Suspira Ranma de alívio.

"Eso se siente muy bien" Dice ella al contacto con el calor del agua. "No suelo pasar tanto tiempo transformada en gato"

El artista marcial se apresura y pregunta. "Shampoo...que fue lo que te pasó? Dónde estuviste toda la noche?" Fue lo que quiso saber.

La chica de ojos carmesí se estremeció del frío y trás un escalofrío, dijo..."De no ser por esa molesta Rosa Negra, hubiera llegado..."

"Kodachi?" Interrumpió él. "Pero si estuvo en la fiesta con todos..."

"No antes de jugarme sucio quitándome mi...? Es cierto!" Dijo y buscó de entre la manta que la cubría. "Ten. Felíz Navidad" Dijo sonriente entregandole la bolsa.

"Esto es..." Dijo él reconociendo la bolsa con el listón que vio la noche anterior en la habitación de la chica.

"Pasé toda la noche persiguiendo y buscando el regalo que te hice, por eso no pude llegar a tiempo a la fiesta. Fue culpa de esa chica" Dijó algo enojada.

"Espera! Me estás diciendo que te perdiste de la fiesta...porque estabas tratando de recuperar este regalo para mi?" Preguntó sorprendido ante la actitud de la joven frente a él.

"Así es" Asiente ella con la cabeza.

"No tendrías que haber lo hecho. Pudiste dejarlo ir y venir a la fiesta, hubiera sido divertido..." Dijo el chica de la trenza viendo la bolsa con su regalo.

"También pensé en eso, pero no podía dejarlo ir, después de todo el tiempo que pasé haciendolo para ti, con esfuerzo. Así que quería dartelo" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces...tú hiciste esto, para mi" Dijo Saotome mirando la bolsa.

"Vas a abrirlo, ahora?" Preguntó ella, esperando ver su reacción.

Antes de decir otra cosa, abrió el paquete encontrándose con una larga y hermosa bufánda de lana color azul con franjas y flecos color blanco nieve (que apropiado lol) "Me tejiste una bufánda?"

"Te gusta?" Pregunta la linda china sentada en el piso.

"Claro, me encanta...es estupenda. Yyo que sentí frío toda la noche por no tener una. No sabes como la nesecitaba!" Dijo él mostrandose más que contento. Mientras colocaba su regalo alrededor de su cuello, recordó. "Bueno, ya que estás aquí...tama, es para ti" Y le entregó la cajita que sacó de su bolsillo.

"De veras?" Dijo sorprendida...realmente no esperaba recibir un regalo.

"Si, abrelo" Respondió sonriendo.

Entonces remueve el moño que decoraba y, a su vez, cerraba la cajita. Cuando vio el enterior de la caja, se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Lo que encontró eran un apar de hermosas campanas color dorado.

"Con cascabeles, para su cabello. Como los que usas. "Explica a la joven que no quiota los ojos de su regalo. "No tengo mucho dinero. Sé que no es mucho, pero..."

De repente sintió los brazos de Shampoo avalansándose sobre él. "Gracias! No importa de que se trate, conservaré tu regalo siempre!" Dijo ella abrazndolo de felicidad.

"Sh-Shampoo que bueno que t-te guste...pero, no pue-do respirar" Se le dificulta decir al chico de ojos azules.

La muchacha reacciona de sus acciones y lo suelta. "Bien, ahora que tal si te das un buen baño caliente antes de dormir?" Sugiere él.

"Buena idea..." Responde ella. Al primer intento de ponerse de pie, sus piernas no le responden y cae sobre ella.

"Estas bien?" Pregunta Ranma, que ya se había puesto de pie.

"Supongo que estuve corriendo en el frío toda la noche. Ahora que mis piernas, por fin se detuvieron, no responden" Se rió un poco al notarlo.

El chica de latrenza después de pensarlo apenas, se para de espaldas fretne a ella y se agacha. "Sube, te cargaré hasta el baño"

Sin perder la oportunidad. Envuelta en la manta se sujetó del cuello del joven y se subió a su espalda. "Vaya, tú si que no pesas nada" Le escuchó decir la muchacho al ponerse de pie.

Llegando a la parte de atrás de la casa. "Y...fue divertida la fiesta?" Preguntó la chica china.

"Si...algo así. Hubiera sido más divertida si esos tontos no hubieran causado tantos problemas con sus peleas" Dijo Ranma pensandó en Ryoga y algun que otro invitado.

"Creo que eso nunca cambiará" Dijo ella entre risas.

"Shampoo...Qué piensas hacer con Kodachi?" Preguntó el joven.

"Oh, ya le daré su merecido...la próxima vez que la vea" Contestó la amazona.

"No quisiera verlo...aunque, no puedo decir que no lo meresca" Supuso el chico Saotome. "Ya, estamos aquí. "Dijo parado frente a la puerta del baño. "Puedes entrar, yo te dejo y me iré a dormir" Dejándola en el suelo.

"Esta bien, puedo sola desde aquí" Afirma la chica de cabelloazul lavanda acercándose a la puerta del baño. "Ranma..." Dijo ella, haciendolo voltear a verla. Y le dio un pequeño y breve beso en los labios, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. "Feliz Navidad" Sorió y entró al baño cerrando lapuerta po detrás.

El artista marcial se quedó con el momento de la sorpresa, parado frente a la puerta. "Vaya...que chica" Suspiró y se fue a su habitación.

No importa por lo que haya tenido que pasar ella sintió que valió la pena. Allí estaba Shampoo, sentada en la tina con agua, mirando las campanas que Ranma le regaló en su mano mientras en su cabeza se decía. "_Esta es la mejor Navidad que he tenido..._"

**~Disculpen los errores de ortografía!**

**Hola lectores, si es que aún leen mi historia. **

**Seré breve, ya que lo que tuve que decir está escrito en el capitulo anterior. Por favor leanló!**

**Ahora tengo una buena noticia, a partir de ahora regresaré al ritmo normal y quizas mejor, a la hora de actualizar. No van a tener que esperar mucho por el próximo capitulo =)**

**Saludos a todos, dejen reviews por favor. **

"**Por cierto, este capitulo, como dije antes, es una adaptacion a la versió en ingles de otro fic de Ranma y Shampoo. Y como la historia navideña fue sugerida por una amiga, este capítulo va dedicado a ella. 'ShanpuNibun' Espero que te halla gustado^^"**

**Ahora en el próximo capitulo veremos a Ranma enterándose del deber que debe cumplir el futuro esposo de una amazona china. Shampoo y él recibirán una visita que los sorprenderá a ambos, pero de quién? Las cosas parecen no dejar de cambiar en el camino a recorer de esto dos.**

"**Sigan leyendo esta historia que se pone muy interesante. Hasta entonces!"**


	25. Visitas

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Las fiestas quedaron atrás y había llegado el comienzo de un nuevo año...No con ánimos de echar a perder la sorpresa, pero sin duda ese iba a ser un año muy especial y clave, pero las personas que, en este preciso instante, estaban caminando hacia casa luego de hacer algunas compras juntos.

"Ahora entiendo porque la abuela nos envió a ambos para hacer estas compras" Reaccionó Ranma dejando notar el peso que cargaba sobre su espalda y brazos. "No se supone que las provisiones se deben conseguir antes del invierno, no después?" Pregunta semi cansado.

"Te equivocas Ranma, estas no son provisiones. Pero estoy de acuerdo...porque teníamos que comprar tantas cosas. Ni siquiera yo sé para que las necesita" Decía Shampoo. "Es un abuso hacernos cargar todo esto!"

"Eso debería decirlo yo no creés? ¬¬" Dice el joven con una carga el doble de grande que la de su acompañante.

"Vamos. No falta mucho para llegar" Agrega ella con una sonrisa.

El chico de la trenza ya llevaba un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la amazona permanecía contenta. En ese instante, miro el cabello de la joven y notó que llevaba puestas las campanas que él le había regalado en Navidad. "Veo que de verdad te gustaron esas campanas, verdad?" Preguntó sonriendo.

La chica de ojos carmesí lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. "Todavía lo preguntas? Son muy especiales, porque las compraste para mi" Poniéndose aún más contenta.

Por un momentos los dos caminaron viéndose el uno al otro. "Auch!" Hasta que Ranma se dio la cara contra una columna.

"E-estás bien?" Preguntó la muchacha viéndolo inmóvil en el suelo. "Dejame ayudarte"

"Gracias...estoy bien" Dijo ligeramente estremecido por el golpe. Se puso de pie y juntos recogieron las cosas que se le habían caído. "?" Algo le llamó la atención. "Shampoo. Sabés si esto estaba en la lista que nos dio tu abuela?" Preguntó sosteniendo un par de anillos en una pequeña caja roja.

"De que se trata?" Pregunta ella queriendo ver el objeto. En ese momento Shampoo ve los anillos y da un grito, aparentemente de emoción. "AAAH!"

"Ay!...qué? Que pasó?" Pregunta el artista marcial sacudiendo su oído con el dedo. En ese momento la linda china se tapó la boca en señal de disculpas.

"Ranma, como no te das cuenta de lo que son estos anillos?" Pregunta fingiendo indignación.

"Son un par de anillos. Que tienen de especial?" Le pregunto sin mucho interés.

"Miralos bien..." Dijo ella, llevando su mano con la cajita hacia su cara. Luego de varios segundos sin una respuesta del muchacho. "Son anillos de bodas!" Como regañándolo.

"...!" Ranma creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era cierto. "No puede ser!...Es decir! Cómo la abuela compraría estos-" Y se detuvo para ver la cara de la amazona. Quien parecía, estaba soñando despierta mientras escuchaba campanas en su mente (y no campanas para el cabello, precisamente).

**En el sueño:**

_Como dije, se escuchaban campanas. _

_Había flores alrededor...La joven de cabello azul lavanda usaba un vestido del color del cielo, y frente a ella, un chico de cabello trenzado vistiendo un elegante traje negro, se arrodillaba a sus pies enseñando una pequeña caja roja con un par de anillos. "Shampoo..._

"_Si, Ranma..." Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban al verlo. _

_Él toma su mano con la intención de colocarle uno de los anillos. "Quieres casarte conmigo?" Preguntó esperando una afirmación._

"_Si!" Respondió ella casi gritando. "Claro que si, Ranma!" _

"_Shampoo..._

**Fuera del sueño:**

Shampoo? Shampoo!" Llamaba el chico de ojos azules.

"No me oíste?...dije que acepto, Ranma" Contestó ella aún soñando.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a preguntarle a la abuela para qué nos envió a comprarlos" Agrega el joven y la toma de la mano llevándola hacia el interior del Neko Hanten.

"Eh? Qué...qué dijiste?" Apenas en ese momento fue que la china despertó. "Ranma no seas tonto!" Protestó soltando la mano del chico. "Qué no te das cuenta?...Es claro que estos anillos son para nosotros" Explica.

"Eso no puede ser!" Se opone él.

"Y por qué no? Estamos comprometidos, no es así?" Pregunta Shampoo levantando una ceja y con sus manos el la cintura.

Saotome se estremeció ante la pregunta tan directa y la seriedad con la que se lo preguntó. "Bueno-" Tratando de esquivar esa situación. "Quiero decir...P-piénsalo, acaso fuimos a una joyería cuando estábamos haciendo las compras?" Dando a entender que no fue así.

"Es verdad. No fuimos a ninguna, pero entonces..." Piensa la joven por un segundo. "...entonces. Ranma!" Pasando de un tono bajo a uno alto al final.

"QUÉ?" Gritó él en respuesta. Luego vio a la chica arrojándose a sus brazos. "?"

"Ranma. Tú los compraste para darme una sorpresa? Que lindo eres...te quiero!" Dijo emocionada abrazándolo con fuerza.

"No-Shampoo, de-detente..." El chico de la trenza trató de hacer que la chica lo soltara.

"Por qué tantos gritos? Qué sucede?" Se escuchó preguntar a la bisabuela, entrando al restaurante por la parte de atrás.

Al verla, Shampoo soltó rápidamente a su prometido. "Bisabuela Ranma me-!" El chico de pelo negro la interrumpe tapándole la boca con la mano.

"...Quiere hablar en privado, je je. Con permiso abuela" Y se la lleva a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. "Ahí tiene todo lo que nos pidió que compráramos para usted!" Grita alejándose con la joven en sus brazos, con su mano aún tapándole la boca.

"Qué raro fue eso..." Dijo para si misma la anciana. "Será mejor que revise que no se hallan olvidado de nada" Y se ocupa de los paquetes y bolsas.

* * *

En los cuartos de arriba. En la habitación de Ranma..."Ranma por que lo hiciste? No tiene nada de malo que se entere" Dice la chica de ojos carmesí.

"Shampoo escuchame! Yo no compré esos anillos para ti" Dijo Ranma sentándose en su cama con seriedad en el rostro. Así ella se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad.

"Oh..." Deja escapar la amazona en señal de desilusión. "Pero...son anillos de compromiso. Para quien más podrían ser?" Preguntó sonando confundida.

"No lo sé. Pero deben ser de la abuela, de otro modo...por que estaban entre las cosas que compramos?" Dijo Ranma igual de confundido.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro pensativos y llegaron a la conclusión!

"No tengo idea, y tú?" De parte de Ranma.

"Tampoco" De Shampoo.

El artista marcial toma aire y da un gran suspiro. "Bueno, no sirve de nada quedarnos así. A mi no me importa mucho, pero podemos preguntarle a la abuela si quieres" Expresa el joven resignado.

"Aún pienso que puede ser una sorpresa de su parte...será mejor no preguntar" Comenta la chica de cabello azul lavanda en voz alta. Enseguida se escuchó a la anciana tocar la puerta.

"Chicos vengan, el almuerzo está listo..." Detrás de la puerta, y se la escucha bajar las escaleras.

"Que bien, ya tenía mucha hambre!" Festeja el chico de ojos azules poniéndose de pie. Al pasar junto a su prometida le dice. "Son solo anillos Shampoo. Tu bisabuela sabrá para que los quiere" Sonando despreocupado del asunto, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Claro que no consideró que para la linda china no eran 'solo' anillos..._Ella estaba segura que eran de compromiso_.

El almuerzo pasó sin ningún sobresalto. Ninguno mencionó nada de los anillos...y tampoco parecía que la amazona mayor, hubiera planeado dárselos como sorpresa. Entonces la joven desistió del pensamiento de los anillos.

"Shampoo, me ayudaras hoy en el restaurante, verdad?" Pregunta la mujer de pelo blanco.

"Eh? Si, por supuesto bisabuela...en un momento comenzaré por acomodar las mesas" Dijo Shampoo levantándose de la mesa.

"Dime yerno, que harás hoy?" Cologne pregunta, esta vez al muchacho.

El chico de la trenza se quedó pensando..."Hoy no es un día especial...Pero no me quedaré a trabajar en el restaurante si eso quiere. Creo que por esa razón tengo un asusto que atender y saldré por un rato" Comentó.

"Un asunto, eh? Muy bien. Entonces sal, estaremos ocupadas aquí" Comunicó la vieja ayudando a su bisnieta con los platos.

Ranma caminó hacia la puerta antes de que el restaurante abriera y se detuvo al ver una carta en el piso. "_Y esto, que será?_" Meditó con el sobre en la mano. Era una carta, en efecto, pero no podía leerla ya que estaba escrita en _chino_. De inmediato dio la vuelta y se acercó a la anciana. "Abuela creo que llegó una carta para ustedes...esta escrita en chino"

Al escuchar eso, Cologne tomó interés. "Eh?" Tomando la carta en sus manos. Al ojearla supo que era de su aldea.

"Está todo bien abuela?" Ranma sentía curiosidad sabiendo que la carta provenía de China, pero la mujer mayor no le dio más información.

"No te preocupes yerno. Todo esta bien, puedes irte" Dijo actuando una sonrisa. La cual funcionó, dejando al muchacho tranquilo. (Por el momento)

Él así lo hizo, y se fue a la calle.

Aprovechando que los clientes todavía no entraban al Neko Hanten, la bisabuela abrió la carta. Shampoo se estaba preparando para trabajar colocándose su delantal. Cuando fue a poner el letrero de 'abierto' notó a su abuela leyendo un papel muy entretenida, y se acercó a ver. "Bisabuela, que estas leyendo?" Le pregunta sin vueltas.

La amazona de cabello blanco no emite respuesta mientras continua con la lectura. La joven a su lado parpadea un par de veces, mostrándose curiosa. Segundos después, la anciana termina de leer. "Parece que tendremos visitas...Será divertido" Dijo sin darse cuenta de que la linda china estaba a su lado. "Bisabuela?" Escuchó.

"Shampoo...disculpa, estaba distraída" Contesta.

"Y esa carta? Son buenas noticias o..." Pregunta la muchacha por curiosidad.

"Buenas noticias?...Hmmm si quieres verlo de eso modo..." Responde Cologne no muy segura. "Guardaré esta carta...podrías llevarte una sorpresa hija" Agrega con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"?" La joven de ojos carmesí no supo que decir...

* * *

Más tarde, la chica Ranma salía de una tienda de bollos fritos rellenos. "No importa que haya acabado de comer. Con este cuerpo conseguir comida gratis es muy sencillo" Decía entre sonrisas.

"Ranma, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!" Escuchó una voz familiar, y vio al Dr. Tofú parado frente a él/ella con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

"Doctor Tofú! No lo veía desde la fiesta de Navidad, cómo ha estado?" Pregunta contenta/o de verlo.

"Si es verdad. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar. Hacia unas compras para mi consultorio, ya sabes, algunas medicinas que me hacen falta y esas cosas...y tú como estas?" Pregunta el doctor con su buen humor habitual.

La pelirroja se sacude las manos. "Solo caminaba por el centro y pensé en _comprar_ un bocadillo" (Comprar es un decir...)

"Ya veo, y como están tus anfitrionas?" Dice el hombre de anteojos. "Me refiero a Shampoo y su abuela. Están bien?"

"Si, ellas se encuentra bien. Dígame doctor, que usted no toma vacaciones?" Pregunta la chica de trenza.

"Uh? Tú crees eso?" Dice él sorprendido y luego se ríe. "Bueno, la verdad es que como no tengo reemplazo no puedo tomar vacaciones prolongadas, pero gracias por preguntar Ranma. Además trabajando y ayudando a mis pacientes es cuando mejor me siento. Tener poco tiempo de descanso no es un problema para mi. El secreto está en aprovecharlo al máximo por más pequeño que sea" Mostrándose muy optimista al respecto. "Bueno será mejor que me de prisa para poder conseguir todo lo de mi lista a tiempo. Nos vemos Ranma. Ven al consultorio cuando quieras!" Se despide el joven doctor.

"Si! Gracias doctor, nos vemos!" Saluda la joven Saotome. Continuando con su camino ve una vidriera y se pone a pensar. "_Espero que Shampoo no se halla entusiasmado con el asunto de los anillos. La verdad no me veo comprando algo así y menos para una chica_" Meditaba preocupado al respecto. "Lo mejor será regresar, y me asegure de que no surja ningún problema" Se dijo y dio media vuelta para volver.

Pasando por un restaurante, la chica de trenza escucha un fuerte ruido que provenía de adentro. "...?" Se detiene por un momento en la puerta, pero no se interesa lo suficiente como para entrar a ver de que se trataba. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito, seguido de varios más. A diferencia del primero, estos últimos parecían ser de dolor?

"Qué?" Se sorprendió Ranma, antes de que decidiera entrar al establecimiento, algo se anticipó y vio a un hombre con ropas chinas que se colocaba un par de gafas oscuras que sacó de las mangas de su camisa.

Tal hombre lucía una complextura promedio con una extraña postura, no más alto que Ranma en su forma masculina, con un rostro desorientado y a la vez inofensivo, vistiendo un gorro que daba a entender que no tenía cabello. Por otro lado, la barba y bigotes chinos en su cara dejaban ver que su cabello extinto era negro. Por su aspecto se diría que llamaba la atención en esa concurrida calle de Nerima, Japón. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de la pelirroja fue lo que escuchó al hacer contacto visual con las oscuras gafas del extraño.

"-Ni hao! Creo que estoy perdido *risas* Disculpa el ruido de hace un momento xiaojie-" Y el señor siguió con su camino.

"..." Ranma no entendió nada de lo que el hombre le había dicho, hasta que repitió una palabra en su mente. Era evidente que por su vestimenta y lo que dijo no era japonés sino chino, pero ya fue tarde para hacer o decir algo porque, sin darse cuenta, ese extraño ya se había alejado de ella.

**(N/A: **Ya deben saber a quién acabo de describir. Si alguno no lo sabe (que no creo^^) lo sabrán a su tiempo. Bueno aprovecho para decir que el dialogo de este hombre esta escrito entre guiones (-) Eso será una referencia a que está hablando chino y no japonés, o castellano en este caso :P Y por cierto, 'xiaojie' si es una palabra china que se pronuncia **xiǎojiě**,correctamente. Quiere decir _jovencita_ en castellano...sigamos**)**

Pasado un momento, la chica de trenza se asomó al restaurante. No habían clientes, solo los propios empleados del lugar, tirados, inconscientes, en el suelo, con algunos golpes en la cabeza. Aparentemente ninguno estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie. "Cómo! No pudo haberlo hecho él!" Se dijo, incapaz de creer que ese raro personaje pudiera dejar en el suelo a doce hombres, más jóvenes y seguramente más fuertes que él. Corrió hacia fuera del local y se preguntó. "_Quién habrá sido ese hombre?"_

Ese extraño logró llamar la atención del artista marcial y caminó en dirección a él esperando poder encontrarlo. "_No creo que usara simples golpes para poder vencerlos. No! Tuvo que haber echo algo más...algo increíble!_" Pensó mientras corría.

El camino conducía al parque pero más allá del terreno, no se veía a ningún hombre de sus característica. "Se ve que también es muy veloz, que impresionante" Dijo casi como admirándolo.

A su lado había una cabina que claramente era un baño publico, del cuál salió el _extraordinario_ hombrecito. (Me da gracia llamarlo así) Al momento de verlo, la '_admiración' _de Ranma se esfumó por completo, al mismo tiempo que esta cae al suelo sobre si misma. "Que se cree? Esto no es un juego de escondidas!" Protesta poniéndose de pie.

"...?" El hombre se vio confundido de ver a la pelirroja frente a él, mirándolo como si le hubiera hecho algo malo. "Ni hao!" Saludó como si nada.

"Ni hao...?" Respondió ella no muy segura. "_Se estará burlando de mi?...No, no puede ser. Ni siquiera me conoce..._" Meditó. "Oiga! Qué le hizo a las personas del restaurante, a caso los atacó?" Demandó saber la muchacha.

El extraño no dijo una sola palabra, solo se quedó viéndola como si no entendiera nada. "Dígame, no entiende japones?" Le pregunta la chica Ranma. El hombre mira a sus costados y muestra una expresión como de `me estás hablando a mi?'

Aunque quisiera, Ranma no podía enojarse por eso, ya que, siendo extranjero no era su culpa.

"Bueno...estoy seguro de que esto si lo entenderá!" Dice para si misma/o y se lanza sobre él con un golpe dirigido a su cara.

Esperando algún tipo de contraataque, solo logró golpearlo. "AAYYY! Me duele, cielos! Para ser una niña eres muy fuerte!" Grito el hombre, esta vez en el mismo idioma que su atacante.

"Eh...!" Se quedó congelada al ver la reacción del sujeto. Definitivamente no fue lo que esperaba y la pequeña lágrima que se vio de dolor detrás de sus gafas lo decía todo. "Espere! Sabe japonés?" Pregunta semi molesta. "_Entonces, si se estaba burlando de mi..._" Pensó en su cabeza. "Oiga, l-lo siento...no quise hacerle daño. Es que pensé..."

"No te preocupes...Disculpame por no contestar" Responde él, masajeando su mejilla, ahora toda roja. "Eres alguna clase de policía o algo así?" Preguntó en un tono sereno. "Descuida, te diré lo que pasó halla atrás..."

**Flashback**

El extranjero entró al negocio de comida y miró a los alrededores..."-Este lugar no se ve como un restaurante chino-"

"...?" Se acercó uno de los meseros. "En que puedo servirle?" Le pregunta. "Quiere una mesa?"

"..." Él se quedó callado un momento. "Neko Hanten..."

"?" El mesero no entendió a que se estaba refiriendo. "Qué quiere decir? Eso es algún plato en especial?" Pregunta curioso.

En ese momento se acercan dos meseros más. "Es un cliente?" Pregunta uno, el otro estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo. "Por qué no lo atiendes?" Pregunta.

"No puedo. No entiendo lo que esta diciendo" Explica su compañero.

En medio del dialogo de los meseros, el extranjero dijo..."Xian Pu...?" Y se le quedaron viendo.

"Dijo shampú?" El segundo mesero puso un gesto de desagrado. "Oiga esto es un restaurante! Aquí se come, no lavamos cabello señor. Quiere retirarse por favor?" Enseñándole la puerta.

Pero el extraño no se movió de su lugar. "-Ustedes no preparan comida china en este lugar?-" Preguntó, pero nadie le entendía.

Un segundo luego, otro mesero entro al comedor y les dijo a sus compañeros que lo atendieran por más que no entendieran nada de lo que les decía. Tarea difícil, pero a ese mesero no le gustaba que las personas se fueran de su negocio sin comer algo primero. (Fanático o lunático de su trabajo, júzguenlo ustedes!) "Siéntese aquí por favor, de inmediato le traeremos algo de comer" Y se fue a la cocina.

El hombre de gafas negras se sentó y esperó la comida. Cuando la trajeron el estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la mesa y no en una silla. "Oiga quiere bajarse de ahí?" Dijo el mesero nervioso. "Le dije que se bajara!" Pero la persona no obedeció entonces el mesero tomó una bandeja de lata y la alzó en el aire para asustarlo. "..!" Pero se dio cuenta que al momento de alzar la bandeja, algo golpeo contra ella.

Detrás de él se veía a su compañero con la comida semi pegada al rostro y la otra parte derramada sobre el suelo. "Grrgrh...por qué hiciste eso, que estás loco?" Le preguntó su compañero enojado.

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer algo para que él se bajara de la mesa" Contesto el otro poniéndose más nervioso, apuntando al cliente.

"Que broma es esa?...Míralo!" Dijo el mesero con la cara llena de fideos, señalando que el extraño no estaba sobre la mesa, sino que esta vez estaba parado junto a ella. "Ahora tenemos que traerle otro plato o se irá y el jefe se enfadará con nosotros por no atenderlo correctamente!" Comenzó a gritar. Al mismo tiempo pidió a otro mesero que le sirvieran otro plato.

Toda esa pelea que se estaba formando, ya parecía un espectáculo para el extranjero. En un momento el mesero con la cara sucia se enojó y le arrojó la bandeja con los fideos a su compañero sobre la cabeza. El mesero nervioso no fue lento y se agachó para esquivarla. "...!" Ambos se asustaron al ver que la bandeja ensuciaría y golpearía a su cliente.

Dicho cliente sujetó la bandeja a gran velocidad, en el aire, y con un movimiento de su muñeca la usó como pala para empujar los fideos hacia sus espaldas, y no mancharse. Con mala suerte, detrás de él había entrado, el jefe del lugar quien terminó con una peluca de fideos. El hombre de gafas se dio vuelta al ver la reacción de susto de los meceros, pero él no sabía que se trataba del jefe.

Un hombre de gran tamaño calvo con una gran panza, que no lo tomó nada bien y lanzó su puño contra el hombre de menor tamaño. Con reflejos veloces bloqueó el golpe con la palma de su mano. El dueño del lugar se enojó y lanzo un golpe y otro, y del mismo modo el cliente los esquivaba. Al ultimo intento de golpearlo, el grandulón se resbaló y el otro hombre se corrió para que no lo aplastara.

Como si se tratara de una gran pelota, el jefe rodó sobre sus empleados, en ese momento entraron mas meseros. Uno de ellos con el nuevo plato de fideos y vieron a sus compañeros y jefe tirados en el suelo e inconscientes. "Qué pasó aquí?" Pregunto uno.

Luego todos vieron que el único de pie en el comedor era el extraño hombre y todos pensaron que les había hecho algún daño, entonces quisieron darle su merecido y todos se arrojaron contra él.

Una nube de polvo se levantó, dentro de ella estaba el cliente y los demás meseros. Los puños y algunas patadas que lanzaban se veían a través del polvo...en algún momento el hombre de gafas se escabulló gateando en el suelo sin que nadie lo notará.

Hasta que luego de muchos golpes la nube de polvo se disipó y todos se quedaron viéndolo a él, comiéndose su plato de fideos como si nada pasara. Los meseros se enojaron y corrieron hacia él.

El extranjero se terminó su plato, enseguida vio a los meseros correr contra él y arrojó su plato vacío al piso. Un mesero lo pisó, se resbaló y cayó de espaldas sobre sus compañeros. Exhaustos como estaban, quedaron todos en el suelo sin levantarse.

El hombre que quedó de pie, se limpió las manos y caminando hacia la salida dijo. "-Los fideos no estaban mal, pero el servicio es pésimo aquí-"

**Fin del flashback**

Para el final del relato, Ranma y el hombre estaban sentados en una banca del parque. "Vaya! Y yo pensé que ustedes les había hecho eso apropósito" Dijo la chica riéndose un poco. "Pero lo que les pasó fue solamente un accidente ja ja ja " Al final, se había entretenido con la historia. Pera hay que aclarar que en el momento en que el hombre había mencionado el Neko Hanten o a Shampoo/Xian Pu, fue así en el flashback, pero no fue mencionado a Ranma, así que nunca lo supo.

"Tal como lo pensé usted no pudo haber hecho todo eso apropósito!" Dijo, luego se puso de pie luego se despidió del extraño, disculpándose una vez más por el golpe que le dio.

Mientras la pelirroja se alejaba, él se dijo en voz baja. "Es verdad...pero, no hubiera sido difícil que así fuera..." Viendo a la joven marcharse.

* * *

A todo ese tiempo, en el Café del Gato. Shampoo lavaba los platos en la cocina, mientras pensaba en la 'sorpresa' de la que hablaba su bisabuela. Cuando terminó con los platos la anciana la llama pidiéndole que se haga presente en el restaurante. "Enseguida voy!" Dice ella.

En el restaurante. "Llegaste más pronto de lo que creí. Como estuvo el viaje?" Pregunta la amazona mayor a su invitado.

"El viaje fue...tranquilo. Pero lo que más me importa es cumplir con lo que vine a hacer..." Antes de que terminara esa frase, Shampoo entró por el costado de la cocina. "...una de ellas es ver cómo se encuentra mi hija!" Dijo muy entusiasmado poniéndose de pie.

"Papá!" Gritó la joven sorprendida y corrió a saludarlo. Él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pero en lugar de abrazarla, le arrojó un baso con agua. "...Myaoo?"

"..." Cologne se quedó sin palabras al ver el recibimiento de su 'primer yerno'

"Ya veo...sigues convirtiéndote en una gata después de tanto tiempo..." Dijo él sintiéndose desalentado. Luego la abuela colocó la ropa de la chica sobre los hombros de la gatita y de la nada sacó una tetera con agua caliente para regresar a su bisnieta a la normalidad.

Para cuando Shampoo volvió a su forma humana, la muchacha ya no se veía muy contenta. "Que gusto verte papá!¬¬" Saludó sarcásticamente.

"Perdoname je je, quieres darme un abrazo?" Le preguntó haciendo las paces. Su hija así lo hizo y luego se sentaron a la mesa. "Entonces...tu cuerpo aún está maldito, eh?" Preguntó.

"Yerno...han pasado más de dos años desde que vivimos en Japón. Como crees que Shampoo puede curar su maldición, si la cura está en China?" Dice la abuela, marcando lo obvio.

"De acuerdo perdónenme por pensar en mi hija!" Contestó el señor en tono sarcástico.

La joven amazona los interrumpe con una pregunta. "Papá no viniste solo a visitarnos. Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Hace mas o menos un año, recibí la visita de tus hermanas Rin Rin y Ran Ran y me contaron como marchaban las cosas. Hubiera venido antes de no ser por orden de las mayores de la aldea..." Aclaró. "...y de tu bisabuela también" Agregó.

"...?" Shampoo se preguntó que tenía que ver su bisabuela.

"De eso ha pasado ya un tiempo, y bueno...también tengo mucha curiosidad en mi futuro yerno" Dijo él muy tranquilo. Pero su hija no se mostró muy tranquila y de inmediato tomó a la anciana del brazo y la llevó a la cocina.

"Nos disculpas un momento!" Dijo algo nerviosa y se fue con la vieja.

En la cocina. "Vino a ver a Ranma! Por eso está aquí!" Dijo nerviosa.

"Si, eso acaba de decir...quieres decirme por qué te pones así?" Pregunta su abuela más tranquila.

"Y tú me lo preguntas?" Responde la chica de ojos carmesí. "Recuerdas la reacción de papá cuando caí en los estanques de Jusenkyo? Qué pasará cuando se entere de que Ranma, el prometido de su hija que se 'convierte en gato', se convierte en mujer?" Explicó en voz muy alta.

"Si, estuve ahí, y entiendo a que te refieres. Pero si tu padre se entera de ello, y llegara a tener algún problema será asunto del yerno, no tuyo Shampoo. Además sabes que a Ranma le servirá mucho esta experiencia con él, si quiere casarse contigo. No lo olvides" Explica la mujer de pelo blanco.

La linda joven suspira para tranquilizarse y regresan al comedor. "Ocurrió algo malo?" Pregunta el padre de la chica con una humeante taza de té en su mano.

"No sucede nada" Dice la muchacha sonriendo. "Papá quieres algo de comer?"

"No gracias, acabo de comer algo camino aquí" Responde él. "Y bien...dónde está tu novio, ese Ranma hija?" Le pregunta.

"Oh! Él...él está...Salió. Ahora que lo mencionas, salio a caminar luego del almuerzo" Dijo la amazona haciendo memoria.

"Pero no te preocupes, lo veras muy pronto. No debe tardar en regresar" Agrega la anciana.

Shampoo sonríe a su papá mientras piensa. "_Por lo menos lo conocerá como hombre..._"

La puerta del restaurante se abre. "Ya regresé!" Y se aparece Ranma, pero en su forma de mujer.

Al ver a la pelirroja, la joven china se arrepiente de lo que pensó y se da en la cara con la palma de la mano.

Al saludar ve que ambas amazona estaban sentadas con alguien. Ese alguien se da vuelta y dice..."Es usted!" Al reconocerlo. "Hola...otra vez en un restaurante?"

"Ni hao! No esperaba verte otra vez" Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

"No, yo tampoco" Respondió ella.

"Descuida, esta vez encontré lo que buscaba" Agrega el señor.

"Y ustedes de donde se conocen?" Pregunta Shampoo intrigada.

"Antes de regresar lo vi salir de un restaurante en el centro y luego lo vi en el parque" Comenta la chica de la trenza. "Oye Shampoo, este hombre es chino quizás estaba buscando un lugar que sirviera comida china" Dice.

"Soy chino, en efecto...pero no vine a comer jovencita" Le comenta. "Dime, tú la conoces?" Dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello azul lavanda.

"Ella...es..." Pensando en que decir.

"Es cierto! Mi nombre es Ra-" Pero alguien lo/la interrumpe.

"Es Ranko! (haciendo memoria, se acordó del seudónimo femenino de Ranma, para casos de emergencia) Es una cliente" Dice Shampoo.

"Eehhh...?" Ranma miró a la amazona con una mirada muy confusa. "Qué dices? Eso no es-"

"No, es verdad...es una cliente, pero también es mi amiga. Le gusta venir al restaurante aún cuando está cerrado je je" Vuelve a interrumpir, mientras le hace una señal a la pelirroja, para que dejara de hablar sobre su identidad.

"Entonces eres amiga de mi hija. Gusto en conocerte!" Saludó el hombre de gafas negras. "Mi nombre es _Lang Yang_"

Mientras estrechaba su mano, Ranma dijo sorprendida/o. "U-Usted es el papá de Shampoo?" Y miró a un costado, a la joven china. Quien le asentía con la cabeza.

**(N/A:** Esta vez tuve que buscar un nombre chino. Concuerdo con algunos de ustedes, que opinan que el padre de Shampoo no es un personaje muy importante, y tampoco interesante. Pero yo voy a cambiar eso (o al menos voy a tratar^^`) Y para comenzar decidí llamarlo **Láng** **yáng. **Me fue difícil escoger este nombre que literalmente quiere decir 'lobo oveja', haciendo referencia al dicho "lobo con piel de cordero"**)**

"Ran-ko...porque no acompañas a Shampoo al interior de la casa mientras hablo con mi yerno (refiriéndose a _Lang_ Yang)"

Luego ambas jóvenes se fueron a la sala. La amazona no demoró en sentarse en el sillón. "Muy bien. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando" Dice Ranma parada frente a su compañera.

"Creo que puedo explicarlo..." Dice la joven de ojos carmesí, no muy convencida apoyando su cara en sus puños. "Bueno, ya conoces a mi papá. Pero el no vino a conocer a mis amigas sino a mi prometido"

La pelirroja interrumpe. "Y no quieres que sepa que tu prometido se convierte en mujer, verdad? No puedo culparte Shampoo..." Dice avergonzada/o. "...entonces, me convertiré en hombre y empezaré de nuevo..." Sorprendéntemente para la muchacha, su prometido lucía tranquilo, y con ganas de conocer a su posible _suegro. _Pero Shampoo sabía que no sería fácil que su padre lo aceptara.

"Espera un momento Ranma! Tiene que saber algo..." Advierte la china.

"?" De parte de Ranma.

"Mi papá está convencido de que me casaré contigo. Algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo" Agregó y la chica de la trenza la miró de forma rara mientras tomaba asiento. "Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que cuando nos casemos viviríamos en mi aldea en China?"

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero...si. Tú me lo dijiste, y con eso qué?" Conteste él/ella.

"Bueno, en mi aldea tenemos reglas. Y algunas de esas reglas están dirigidas a los hombres que viven allí" Prosigue. "Cuando seas mi esposo, vas a tener que aprender de él sobre las cualidades que debe tener el esposo de una amazona"

"No me digas? Quieres decir como un maestro?" Pregunta la chica Saotome. "Y qué cualidades? Pensé que el esposo de una amazona solo debía ser un hombre fuerte..." Dice pensativo.

"Ese es el requisito principal..." Asegura la muchacha. "Pero luego hay otras cosas..." Agrega con timidez en la voz.

"..." La chica de ojos azules se queda en silencio pensando a que se estaría refiriendo su compañera. "No tienes de que preocuparte! Admito que al principio no quería saber nada con formar parte de tu aldea, pero por el momento estoy contigo...y no tengo más remedio" Dijo resignado, aunque no desalentado.

"Lo dices en serio?" Pregunta Shampoo contenta. "Oh Ranma! Sabía que si querías ser mi esposo después de todo! Wo ai ni!" Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Yo, no lo d-dije por esa razón! Sh-Shampoo ya deja de abrazarme!" Dice él/ella siendo estrujada por la amazona.

* * *

De regreso en el comedor del restaurante, la abuela trató de resumir un poco, y sin muchos detalles, como eran las cosas entre Ranma y Shampoo con el transcurso del tiempo. "Entonces Shampoo decidió darle el tiempo que necesite para casarse con ella? Pensé que mi hija era más determinada...quiero decir, debió casarse con ese chico hace tiempo" Dijo Lang Yang.

"Para Shampoo las cosas no fueron tan sencillas aquí como lo son en China. Ha tenido que pelear, hasta competir con alguna que otra joven por él. Pero como te dije el muchacho se ha acercado mucho más a Shampoo y ella no ha dejado que nadie intente alejarlo de ella" Explica Cologne.

"Creo que entiendo. Pero estoy seguro que mi hija es mejor que cualquier jovencita de Japón, además...mi futuro yerno debe entender que está comprometido con una guerrera amazona" Comenta el hombre de gafas, en un tono pensativo.

"Oh! Él lo sabe...de todos modos hay muchas cosas que desconoce. Pero tú tendrás suficiente tiempo para enseñárselas. Créeme le gusta mucho entrenar" Dice la abuela con actitud positiva. "_Una vez que Lang Yang conozca al yerno nos daremos cuenta si esta dispuesto a casarse con Shampoo por completo. Por su bien espero que así sea ja ja ja_" Pensó la anciana con aires de maldad, comunes en ella.

"Con que si, eh? Entonces puede comenzar a llamarme maestro cuando quiera" Comento él cuando ve a su hija entrar en la sala. "Hija! Que pasó con tu amiga?"

"Tuvo que irse...por...la puerta de atrás" Dice la chica. "Papá, quiero que conozcas a mi prometido"

El artista marcial entra al restaurante convertido en hombre. "Soy Ranma Saotome, gusto en conocerlo" Se presentó, lo más calmado posible y le dio la mano.

"Ni hao. Así que tu eres mi futuro yerno" Saludó el chino.

Algo en ese saludo sorprendió al joven Saotome. "_Su mano! Su forma de saludar es más fuerte que cuando estrechó mi mano como mujer! Será porque está saludando a un hombre?...Aún así, se puede notar su fuerza_" Pensó en su mente.

"Soy Lang Yang" Dijo el hombre mayor sacando al joven de su trance.

"Je, eso oí. Pienso que no está aquí solo para visitar a la familia" Comento el muchacho.

"Je je, mi hija te mencionó algo?" Pregunta el hombre con gafas oscuras. "No importa si lo hizo o no. Ya te enteraras muchacho" Sonriendo tranquilo. "La abuela me dijo que eres un muchacho muy popular con las chicas" Comentó. "Me imagino que a pesar de eso, mi hija es la única chica en la que estás interesado, no es así?" Con una actitud un tanto diferente.

El artista marcial comenzó a perder la tranquilidad. No podía ver los ojos del señor, pero sus cejas decían todo...se estaba sintiendo presionado y le da una mirada acusadora a la mujer de pelo blanco, quien desvía su mirada a un costado. Lang Yang estaba esperando..."Se-seguro. S-Shampoo es-la ú-nica" Dijo.

El chino levantó una ceja, pero no se quejó de la respuesta cortada. "Bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando se casaran?" A esa pregunta, la espalda de Ranma se estremeció.

Shampoo se entromete para ayudar a su prometido. "Papá Ranma asiste a la escuela, y él quiere casarse una vez que termine de estudiar"

"Entonces se casarán cunado él esté listo? Eso no me parece correcto. Eres tú quien tiene que decidir cuando casarte hija, no él" Argumenta su padre.

"Te dije que no era un chico fácil" Agrega Cologne a la conversación.

"..." Shampoo piensa en las palabras de su papá. "_Es verdad, si Ranma no se hubiera tardado tanto en decidirse, me hubiera casado hace tiempo_" "Pero, yo estoy de acuerdo con él papá. A Ranma se le haría difícil terminar la escuela en China y ya no falta mucho tiempo" Dijo luego.

"Entonces...Cuanto tiempo es eso?" Pregunta Lang Yang.

La joven amazona golpea al muchacho con el codo para que reaccione, y él contesta." Un año!" Y respira. "Espesaré el último año de secundaria en un mes"

"...Muy bien, si mi hija está de acuerdo, yo también. Aunque ya te quería de regreso en casa" Comenta el hombre de gafas oscuras y acerca a su hija para decirle algo en secreto. "Dime, él sabe que te transformas con el agua?"

La muchacha se queda con los ojos bien abiertos, por la pregunta. "No creo que sea el momento para preguntar eso...Luego hablamos" Contestó rápidamente y se corre de su lado. "Ranma, tú y papá deberían salir...por que no le muestras los alrededores?" Sugiere.

"...Eh? Ah Si, por que no?" Dice Saotome.

"Me parece bien. Entonces, vamos" Acuerda el padre de la amazona.

* * *

Mientras caminan por la calle, Ranma nota que su acompañante está mirando fijamente hacia su cabeza. "Ocurre algo?" Pregunta.

"No. Solo notaba que tienes una trenza..." Contesta es señor.

"Hay algún problema con eso? Vuelve a preguntar el joven.

"Ninguno, es solo que acabo de conocer a una amiga de mi hija que tiene el cabello trenzado como tú. No crees que es extraño?" Responde él.

Ranma traga algo de saliva. "N-no para nada..." Entonces mira al frente y se encuentra con un viejo amigo. "Ryoga?"

"Ranma!" Se sorprende el chico cerdo.

"Qué haces por aquí?" Le pregunta su _amigo. _

"_Después de tanto buscarte, ahora te tengo frente a mi..._" Pensó Ryoga cuando lo ve. "Prepárate Ranma!" Y saca su sombrilla para pelear con él.

El chico de la trenza esquiva el golpe haciéndose hacia atrás, quedando muy confundido. "Qué te pasa? Por que haces esto Ryoga?"

"Es algún amigo tuyo, futuro yerno?" Pregunta Lang Yang distrayendo al chico.

"Algo así" Contesta él. "Acostumbra a hacer estas bromas de mal gusto"

"No te distraigas" Comenta el hombre chino mientras el chico de la bandana corre con otro ataque.

Ranma, casi no esquiva este golpe y empieza a defenderse. "No tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy ocupado!" atacando a su contrincante.

"Esta vez no ganaras Ranma!" Asegura Hibiki. Lanza su sombrilla sin soltarla y el joven Saotome la esquiva pero su rival lanza una patada, el chico de ojos azules solo la bloquea con los brazos pero el golpe logra hacerlo retroceder unos pasos. Ryoga no se detiene y salta para caer utilizando su sombrilla como garrote, abanicando contra Ranma.

El otro muchacho da un giro hacia atrás. "Puedes con él, muchacho?" Le pregunta el chino.

Saotome se confía y continúa atacando al joven de colmillos. Ambos peleadores dan ataque tras otro. Ryoga con su sombrilla y Ranma con sus puños. Ninguno logra conectar ningún golpe hasta que el chico de la trenza, de una patada logra quitarle su arma a su oponente. "Ríndete Ryoga" Ordena.

"No la necesito para derrotarte!" Los dos juntan sus manos y empiezan a forcejear.

Mientras tanto el hombre de gafas se acercó a un barandal que separaba la calle de la acera, se apoya sobre esta, levanta los pies y los cruza. Volviendo al forcejeo, el joven Saotome libera una de sus manos y logra acertar un golpe en el rostro del otro chico. Hibiki se desliza hacia atrás para caer sobre su espalda y luego usar sus manos para levantarse, impulsándose para golpear a su rival con los pies.

"Toma esto!" Pero el ataque no resultó. Ryoga aterrizó con los pies en el suelo, pero el otro muchacho dio un salto acrobático y cae detrás de un cubo de basura. Le quita la tapa y la lanza como un disco, antes de que Ryoga pudiera levantarse. El chico cerdo la atrapa en sus manos y la dobla por la mitad sin problema.

Lang Yang estaba bastante entretenido viendo a los jóvenes pelear. Al ver la capacidad del chico de la bandana, aprovechó para contemplar las habilidades de su futuro yerno.

Ahora el joven de la trenza corre lejos de su atacante y este corre tras él. "Ya se van? Y yo que me iba a pedir una orden de pulpo para comer" Dice el hombre de gafas, rechazando a una joven camarera que le iba a tomar su orden. (Estaban peleando junto a un puesto de albóndigas) "Será para otra ocasión" Dice a la muchacha y se va caminando por donde fueron los chicos.

"Ranma!" Gritaba Ryoga persiguiéndolo, y le arroja la tapa de basura doblada.

Ranma se da cuenta de que le arrojaron algo y se agacha evitando el golpe. "Ryoga! Sigues persiguiéndome, ahora veras" Corre por una esquina de la calle y da una vuelta sujetándose de un poste de luz, cuando el otro joven se acerca...

"...!" Hibiki recibe una fuerte patada en el pecho y se cae al piso. "Ggrrrr Ran-ma...!" Gruñe él quejándose.

"Bueno Ryoga. Parece que gané" Dice el chico de ojos azules sonriendo frente a su _amigo._

"Me las vas a p...?" Ambos muchachos son mojados por la anciana que riega su vereda, aparentemente, todos los días. "Quik! quik! quiiik!" Gruñía P-Chan.

"Si, si...Lo siento P-Chan. No entiendo nada de lo que dices" Dice la Ranma empapada.

* * *

En ese instante Lang Yang se acerca. "Se habrán perdido?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba. "Ah! Eres Ranko! Que sorpresa niña"

"Señor...ja ja ja, si que sorpresa verlo por aquí. Bueno ya me voy" Dijo apurada por irse de allí.

"No espera! Has visto al novio de Shampoo?" Pregunta el hombre frente a ella.

"_El 'novio de Shampoo' tiene nombre_" Pensó la chica en su cabeza. "A Ranma? A si, lo vi correr con un amigo hacia algún lugar" Contesta fingiendo ser una niña.

"Sabes hacia qué lugar?" Le pregunta él.

P-Chan estaba sentado en el piso en medio de los dos, y se preguntaba quién era ese hombre extraño?

"?" El chino ve al cerdito gruñendo en es piso. "Y este puerquito de donde salió? Es tuyo?" Pregunta levantándolo con su bandada.

"Oh no, ese cerdo no es mio. Es de una chica que conozco" Contesta Ranko.

"Deberías llevárselo no crees?" Pregunta el señor. "Puedo acompañarte. No creo que mi futuro yerno me necesite por el momento" Dijo muy servicialmente y le dio a P-Chan en las manos.

"..." La pelirroja no dijo nada y empezaron a caminar. Aunque fuera poco, lo que conocía de él, se notaba que a Lang Yang le agradaba la chica pelirroja. 'Quizás porque era amiga de su hija' Era lo que Ranma pensaba.

A muy poca distancia de ellos saliendo de un café apareció..."Ah! Cabellos de fuego!" Kuno Tatewaki.

"Kuno!" Se asustó al joven. Primero Ryoga y ahora el molesto Rayo Azul...Ranma comenzó a pensar que las interrupciones no se detendrían.

"Esto es el destino!" Expresó el superior de Furinkan. (Ahora, ex alumno) "Ven a mis brazos dulce pelirroja. Aquí está tu señor" Y va hacia la muchacha.

"Este joven es tu novio Ranko?" Le pregunta el extranjero, mostrándose contento.

La chica de la trenza estaba siendo estrujada por el chico de cabello café. "Qué? N-o. No diga tonterías...él no..." Y logra quitárselo de encima. "...es mi novio..." Dice luego.

"Lo dices enserió cabellos de fuego? No lo puedo creer! Al fin me has declarado tus sentimientos!" Dijo Kuno con lágrimas en los ojos. Habiendo prestado atención a la segunda mitad de la frase de la joven.

"Eso no es cierto! Déjame en paz!" Se enojó la muchacha.

"..." El hombre chino observaba la escena y ve como Ranma/Ranko, estrella su puño en la cara de Tatewaki, dejándolo con una marca roja. "_Esta chica es más fuerte de lo que parece_" Medita el hombre con cara de satisfacción.

"Muy bien, si quieres pelear pelirroja, lo haré!" Dice el Rayo Azul con la cara roja. "Para que salgas CONMIGO!" Y corre hacia ella. Ahora empuñando su espada de madera.

"Rayos! Este sujeto no se rinde!" Se queja la muchacha. Entonces se da cuenta de que tiene a P-Chan, todavía, en sus manos. El cerdito le da un mordisco en la mano..."AAHhh!" Grita la chica enfadada y lo arroja a la cara de Kuno. El chico de la espada no puede ver nada y Ranma aprovecha y le da una patada que lo hace volar por los aires. (Y a P-Chan también) "Ese cerdo...siempre...burlándose de mi!" Respira agitada, luego voltea a ver si su acompañante seguía cerca.

Y hay estaba él. "Ya veo...no era tu novio..." La muchacha se queda viéndolo.

"Oiga...no debería, ya sabe...regresar a la casa de Shampoo?" Comenta cambiando de tema.

"No tardará en anochecer, y ya deben estar preparando la cena..." Agrega Lang Yang. "...Quieres acompañarnos a cenar?"

El estomago de la joven Saotome empezó a gruñir. "Claro!...Eh!" "_Es cierto! Tengo que regresar a ser hombre!_" Pensó. "Oh lo siento, es que no puedo...eh, tengo algo que hacer. Si, algo muy importante y luego tengo que ir a casa...Así es que..."

"No te preocupes...Entiendo, mejor será que busque a mi futuro yerno" Dice el hombre de gafas. "Salí con él, y tengo que entrar con él al Café del Gato je je. Muy bien nos vemos otro día" Saluda colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y se aleja de la pelirroja.

"Oiga!" Le grita Ranko. "De seguro Ranma regresó al restaurante. Regrese y lo verá!" Ella vio que el señor la escuchó y siguió con su camino. Unos segundos después..."Cierto! Tengo que regresar antes que él!" Y se apresura a buscar un atajo.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten. "Crees que se estén llevando bien?" Pregunta Cologne preparando el arroz.

"Has estado toda la tarde afuera. Espero que si" Responde su bisnieta. "No deben tardar en regresar...?" Se escucha un ruido en la parte de atrás de la cocina. Shampoo se acerca con un cuchillo en la mano. Al salir ve un bote de basura que se tambalea y de un costado sale algo. "No te muevas!" Grita la joven apuntando con el cuchillo a la cara de..."Ra-Ranma?" Quién estaba aterrada por el objeto filoso, enseguida Shampoo se lo quita de la cara.

"Que te pasa? A caso quieres lastimarme?" Grita la chica Ranma.

"Por qué te apareces así?" Le grita la amazona. "Espera. Donde está papá?"

"Rápido! No tardará en regresar! Dame agua caliente!" Y corre hacia adentro.

La abuela ve entrar a ambas chicas. Al mismo tiempo se escucha al padre de Shampoo entrar a la casa y ella se retira de la cocina. "Yerno te estábamos esperando" Saluda al hombre.

"Ni hao...abuela..." Se aclara la garganta. "Dime, el muchacho, Ranma. Está aquí?"

"El yerno?...Eh él está..." Cologne.

"Aquí señor. Hola" Dice Ranma Saotome levantando la mano mientras sale de la cocina con su novia.

"Papá! Ranma me estaba contando lo que pasó en la ciudad...lamento que hallan tenido algunos problemas" Dice la joven acercándose para saludarlo.

"Oh no te preocupes" Abrazando a su hija. "Al parecer el muchacho terminó de jugar con su amigo (refiriéndose a Ryoga) y quiso regresar a verte" Sonriendo. "Me parece bien" Levantando la mirada hacia el chico de la trenza.

"Shampoo! Acompañame tenemos que terminar la cena" Ordena la amazona mayor.

"Si bisabuela!" Deja a su padre y va a la cocina.

Solos en la sala, Lang Yang se acerca a su 'yerno' "Dime, como te fue? Te perdí de vista cuando corriste lejos de es chico"

"A si. Él siempre acostumbra a molestarme, pero nunca consigue vencerme" Comenta Ranma sentándose a la mesa.

"Así que...estás acostumbrado, verdad?" Pregunta el hombre chino.

"A los ataque de Ryoga? Ja! Por supuesto, así es casi siempre" Responde el muchacho.

"Bueno...mañana tendremos todo el día para hablar. Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender para ser un buen esposo...Y más para mi hija Shampoo" Agrega al final, intrigando al artista marcial.

"_Shampoo me lo había mencionado_" Piensa Ranma, mirando a su acompañante. "_De qué estará hablando. Lang Yang no es un hombre común...No puedo esperar para mañana_" Meditaba profundamente...

**Continuanrá...**

**Lectores! Hola a todos. Tengo que ser rápido. Bueno Ranma no puede esperar para mañana pero ustedes tendrán que esperar un poco más que eso, porque este capitulo está dividido en dos!**

**Agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios aún más después de recibirlos después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

**A cada uno de ustedes, y a los que se van sumando. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Ranpoo1992**

**ShanpuNibun**

**feernando**

**Harpi234**

**Leo-Alucar **

**Emma-Dhampir **

**Zero-Nightmara**

**David156: Lo siento mucho por tu accidente, de todos modos estoy contento que te estés recuperando rápido, a pesar de que hace semanas que me escribiste. Te agradezco, tu también eres un amigo para mi!**

**Lycaos Wolf Scythe: Tu review es reciente. Te agradezco el concejo, creeme que lo tomé en cuenta! :) Y también te agradezco el alago sobre mi historia! Espero que la sigas disfrutando, y más^^**

**Tengo que decirlo, este capitulo es uno de los más difíciles que he escrito hasta ahora...Pero el próximo no tardará tanto como este^^ Hablando de capítulos...vayan a mi amigo Ranpoo1992 que también escribe una gran historia sobre esta gran pareja del universo de Ranma ½ "Siguiendo un nuevo rumbo" **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de esta continuación más que...**

"**No se lo pierdan. Hasta entonces!" **


	26. Detrás de Lang Yang

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Luego de la cena...Lang Yang fue el primero en irse a dormir. Le dio un abrazo a su hija y saludó a los demás, para luego subir las escaleras.

Ahora, en la mesa..."Bisabuela... Puedo preguntarle algo?" El chico de la trenza se acerca con su asiento.

"Qué es lo quieres saber?" Responde la anciana, mientras Shampoo los miraba en silencio.

Ranma habló. "Alguna de ustedes puede decirme, qué es lo que este hombre viene a enseñarme? Shampoo me dijo que no vino solo a visitar a la familia"

Las amazonas se miran mutuamente, a su vez, la más joven sonríe. "Yerno. Esto será bueno para ti" Dice Cologne mostrándose alegre, un poco graciosa. "Lang Yang es como ningún otro hombre en nuestra aldea. Un gran maestro de lo que necesitas aprender..."

"A eso me refiero! Qué ES lo que debo aprender?" Interrumpe el joven. "Porque no sé si hablan de artes marciales u otra cosa...abuela quiere ser clara por favor!" Aclara sonando un poco de desesperado.

"Lo que mi yerno tenga que enseñarte, será él quien te lo diga yerno" Responde la amazona mayor.

"Ranma" Llama la muchacha para calmarlo. Él la mira. "Yo te lo diré" Prosigue. "Tú eres mi prometido y soy yo quién debe responderte" Sosteniendo la misma sonrisa.

"..." El joven parpadea. "Muy bien. Entonces...qué debo..."

"Hablaremos en la mañana! Ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses para mañana" Lo interrumpe su novia.

"Es verdad, vayan a dormir los dos...mañana será un largo día" Dice la anciana y se despide.

"Si claro...mañana" Balbucea Ranma, mientras sube las escaleras acompañado de la chica de ojos carmesí. Él llega a su habitación y la joven voltea hacia la suya.

Una vez con su ropa para dormir, el joven Saotome se sienta en su cama. Antes de que pudiera acostarse. "Wanan, yerno" (Wǎnān = Buenas Noches _en chino_)

"AAAAAAAHHHH! QUÉ HACE EN MI CA-" Grita el chico pero su compañero le tapa la boca.

"No grites, puedes despertar a alguien así!" Dijo el hombre. "Ya entiendo...mi hija no te lo dijo?"

"?" "Decirme qué? Qué dormirá conmigo, en mi habitación?" Preguntó Ranma molesto.

"No...Que dormiré en tu habitación, pero tu no lo harás" Dice el chino poniendo al muchacho de pie frente a la puerta, y luego la cierra detrás de él.

El artista marcial frunce el ceño y camina hacia la puerta de enfrente. Toca un par de veces y después de unos segundos una linda amazona en su ropa de dormir le abre. "Ranma? Qué-?" Entes de preguntar, se da cuenta de que el joven tiene una almohada en sus manos. "Ah! Ranma vienes a dormir conmigo! No te quedes ahí, entra!" Apresurándose a tomarlo del brazo.

Pero el chico se resiste. "No! No estoy aquí por eso!" Grita en voz baja y se suelta de la joven. "Dime por qué tu papá está durmiendo en mi cuarto?"

La linda china se sonroja de vergüenza al haberlo olvidado. "Oh es verdad! Ranma lo siento creí que mi bisabuela te lo había dicho" Luego cambia de humor a uno más provechoso. "Bueno ya no importa, ven y duerme conmigo, si airen?" Tomándolo de la mano otra vez. Pero ahora el chico Saotome se adelantó e intercambió su mano con la almohada y este se fue a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Ranma estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala usando uno de los cojines como almohada. A un costado, en el marco de la puerta que conecta la sala con la entrada a las escaleras...alguien baja los escalones.

El chico que dormía no lo notó, pero esa persona lo estaba mirando. Al lado de esa persona se acercó otra, más joven. "Ni hao papá! Por qué estás mirando a Ranma de ese modo?" Pregunto la joven arrodillada sobre una silla junto a él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Buenos días hija!" Sonrió su padre. "Vine a cerciorarme si el yerno es de los que se despiertan temprano"

"..." Shampoo escuchó eso, y se imagina las veces en que se ha dado cuenta de que el chico no es de los que madrugan. Pensando que a su papá podía no gustarle eso, se le ocurrió..."Ah papá? Ranma está de vacaciones...y...ayer fue un día duro para él...no creo que se despierte por unos minutos más, je je"

Mientras ella hablaba a Lang Yang se le ocurrió preguntar. "Y tú que haces tan temprano?"

"Ah!..." Se quedó sin palabras. "_Yo vine para hacerle compañía a Ranma pero, tú llegaste primero..._" Pensó la muchacha.

"Shampoo?" La llama su padre.

"Eh...yo venía a ver si Ranma había dormido bien en el sofá, eso es todo" Dijo la joven.

"Ajá, y viniste con un cobertor. A pesar de que ya te levantaste? ¬¬" Observa el señor, sin creerle del todo a la joven.

"Claro!" Se apresuró la china. "Es para él, no ves que no trajo nada con qué cubrirse?" Y tapa al muchacho con la manta.

"Ah en ese caso...lo dejaré dormir un poco más" Dice él con una media sonrisa. (5 segundos después, literalmente) "Ranma! A despertar muchacho!" Grita, aturdiendo a la chica de cabello azul lavanda.

"AAAHHH! Qué? Dónde es el incendio?" Pregunta Ranma saltando del sofá. Mira varias veces a su alrededor.

"Papá!" Responde ella al grito, tapando su oído.

"Dije que lo dejaría dormir un poco más. Bueno, fue 'más' de dos segundos" Dice a su hija.

"Usted otra vez! Por qué grita de ese modo a esta hora?" Pregunta el joven molesto.

"Buenos días yerno, no quisimos despertarte. Al menos Shampoo no quiso hacerlo" Responde el hombre mayor en un tono divertido. "Muchacho ponte de pie, tenemos que hacer" Ordena al instante.

"Dormiste bien Ranma?" Le pregunta su prometida antes de que se fueran.

"Si...el sofá es cómodo" Cometa Ranma en tono sarcástico. "Eh...que hay del desayuno?" Pregunta Saotome sintiendo el hambre.

"Hija quieres hacer el desayuno? El yerno y yo estaremos en el patio de atrás" Dice Lang Yang saliendo de la sala.

"Desayunarán afuera?" Pregunta Shampoo curiosa mirando junto a Ranma, a su padre abandonando la habitación.

"Supongo que eso es un si..." Dijo el chico de la trenza. "Bueno, iré con él! No tardes por favor" Le dice a la amazona.

La joven entendió que se refería al desayuno y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba su bisabuela.

Allí estaban Ranma y su futuro 'suegro', parados uno frente al otro en el patio. Junto a Lang Yang había una pequeña mesa de madera que pasaba desapercibida.

Ambos se miraban fijamente...el padre de la china permanecía estático. Ranma tragó saliva. Pasó un bueno rato...y...otro rato?

Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo!

Luego de mucho silencio..."Por qué no mejor nos sentamos?" Pregunta el señor.

El joven artista marcial se desploma en el suelo y se reincorpora rápidamente. "Oiga! Si tiene algo que decirme, dígalo y ya!" Dijo con mal carácter.

Ante su reacción, el hombre de gafas oscuras no dijo nada, con su cara de 'me hablas a mi?'. Al ver esto, el joven se serenó y se sentó frente a él en el piso doblando sus piernas, no cruzándolas. "Bueno..." Lang Yang empezó. El muchacho esperaba lo que fuera a decirle. "...No sé por donde comenzar" Y el chico agachó al cabeza desesperado.

"Aquí tienen su desayuno. Espero que les guste" Aparece la linda amazona colocando los platos en la mesita de madera. "Y como están saliendo las cosas?" Pregunta intrigada.

"Preguntale a tu papá..." Responde su prometido sin ganas.

"Gracias hija...Ven siéntate" Indicándole a Shampoo donde sentarse.

La muchacha no dijo nada y se sentó. "? Que se supone que hará ella?" Pregunta Ranma.

"Cómo que 'qué' hará? Es tu futura esposa o no? Ella tendrá que estar presente...Shampoo va a ayudarme con esto" Responde el chino.

"Muy bien, entonces no es un combate como yo creí" Dice el chico de ojos azules.

"Un combate? Ja ja ja. No, al menos no en este momento. De eso nos ocuparemos luego...si...es que puedes aprobar la primera etapa" Agrega el hombre mayor.

"Etapa? Ya veo, con que es una prueba? Adelante! Pasaré su prueba sin problemas!" Dice Ranma muy confiado.

"Si, es una prueba, pero digamos que solo es en teoría" Explica Lang Yang. "La práctica la llevaras a cabo en China. Eso, si es que eres capaz de llegar y casarte con mi hija" Agrega despreocupado.

El chico Saotome sintió curiosidad, a la vez, se dio cuenta de que no debía confiarse, porque lo que Lang Yang le fuera a enseñar, no se compararía con la parte _práctica_ de su prueba.

"Muchacho, si vas a casarte con una amazona niuketsu Tienes que estar preparado para lo que eso significa. En esa aldea quienes mandan son las mujer y no hay lugar para que los hombres hagan sus propias reglas. Si quieres tener una vida feliz y _larga_ al lado de mi hija deberás saber como seguir el ritmo de los hombres de la aldea" Empieza el padre de Shampoo.

Ranma se concentra en sus palabras y solo escucha con atención. "Los esposos de las guerreras amazona son muy fuertes en cuanto a su fuerza física y por lo general son grandes artistas marciales. Aún así, cuando derrotan a una amazona y se casan con ella dejan de hacer artes marciales. Ya que está prohibido para los hombres hacer artes marciales dentro de la aldea, entiendes eso?" Consulta el señor.

"Bueno, creo que eso ya lo había oído" Comenta el joven.

"Muy bien. Lo más importantes es nunca desobedecer a las reglas. El la aldea Niuketsu las reglas son estrictas para todos, mujeres y hombres también. Y si alguien llegara a romper esas reglas sería severamente castigado, créeme! Cuando seas el esposo de mi hija, no querrás ser castigado" Dijo Lang Yang seriamente, y a la vez 'preocupado'. El chico de la trenza lo notó, pero no supo porqué.

Luego volteó a ver a la joven que estaba en un costado escuchando atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella también enseñó la misma expresión de preocupación.

Ranma entendió que no era un juego...de verdad el castigo a desobedecer puede ser tan terrible? O al menos así se veía en las caras del padre y su hija. Eso hizo al muchacho tomarlo aún más en serio.

"Entiendo. Lo que importa es acatar sus reglas, sin objeción" Dijo él mostrando que estaba entendiendo lo que le esperaba. Pero en el fondo, esas ideas y sus propios pensamientos peleaban entre sí. Entonces pensó, si realmente podría con ello...? Es decir...sería capaz de hacerlo por su prometida? Era lo que más lo desconcertó.

El chino miró a su hija. "Shampoo quieres decir algo?" Le preguntó.

"Bueno..." Empezó dudosa. "Ya hace un tiempo le hablé a Ranma sobre esto, pero no con muchos detalles" Dijo ella.

"Esta bien que lo hagas. Eres tú quien se ocupará de él cuando se casen" Comenta el hombre.

Ranma levanta la mirada. "Ocuparse de mi? Eso qué quie-"

"Digamos que como su esposo ya serás parte de su familia, y las mujeres son las que se hacen cargo de los miembros de su propia familia" Interrumpe el hombre de gafas oscuras.

"..." Ranma no dijo nada después.

"Papá..." Shampoo corta la conversación. "Podría hablar contigo un momento? Sé que hablar con Ranma es importante pero...quiero decirte algo a solas"

"Como tú digas" Dijo su padre sin demorar en contestar y se puso de pie, mirando al muchacho en el piso.

El chico de la trenza los vio entrar a la casa. "_Por qué comprometerse con una chica debe ser tan _difícil?" Se preguntó y también se cuestionó si realmente valía la pena que fuera con Shampoo. Definitivamente sus sentimientos hacia la joven no eran tan claros como para sentir que ella fuera _el amor de su vida, _pero dichos sentimientos si le dejaban saber que la amazona era diferente a cualquier otra chica que quisiera casarse con él.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la casa. "Papá que intentas hacer?" Le pregunta Shampoo a su padre en un toco algo desconcertado.

"Por qué lo preguntas? El chico debe saber lo necesario para que nosotros estemos seguros de que él se casará contigo" Dice el hombre.

"De que hablas?" Pregunta su hija.

Lang Yang cruza sus brazos. "Hablé con la abuela y me habló de Ranma. Hija, la primera reacción del muchacho al quedar comprometidos no fue la mejor, es decir, él realmente quería alejarse de ti a toda costa. Sin mencionar que vivía con una joven con la que, si bien entendí, también estaba comprometido" Contesta él bastante consternado.

"Eso es verdad, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Yo sé que Ranma me quiere más que a cualquiera de esas chicas, y me lo ha demostrado. En un momento no tuve que obligarlo ni hacer nada para que decidiera vivir conmigo. Tal vez sea arrogante decirlo pero sé que a Ranma le agrada tenerme como su única prometida" Dice la joven confiada en sus palabras.

"Como sea hija. En China son los hombres los que desafiamos a las amazonas para casarnos con ellas. Cuando ustedes pelearon, él ni siquiera quiso pelear contigo para comprometerse, y eso lo sé porque Rin Rin y Ran Ran me hablaron un poco de lo que se enteraron cuando vinieron a verte" Le explica su papá.

Shampoo se mostró defensiva hacia el comentario. "De acuerdo, es verdad! Pero en China los turistas que visitan la aldea, tarde o temprano se enteran de las reglas de combate que tenemos allá. Cómo Ranma iba a saber acerca de ellas cuando no sabe nada de chino?" Explica.

"Esta bien, te doy la razón en eso. El chico no sabe chino...pero sabes que están comprometidos" Dice el señor con actitud de desafío. Sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

"Cuál es el punto?" Pregunta la muchacha.

"Mi punto es, que estar comprometido es una cosa, pero cuando esté casado será diferente. Ya veremos si un hombre como él tiene lo necesario para ser el esposo de una amazona" Comenta él considerándolo como 'divertido'.

"..." Shampoo solo lo observó.

"Será capaz de hacer lo que sea por complacerte?" Ahora el desafío parecía ser para Ranma...

"Papá de que estás hablando? Yo no pienso esclavizar a Ranma!" Responde la guerrera. En ese momento pensó que quizás a su padre no le agradaba Ranma como esposo de su hija, pero no se preocupó por ello. "Cuando lo conozcas de verdad, verás que Ranma es el indicado" Dijo muy segura de si misma.

Lang Yang suspiro y vio a los ojos a su hija. De inmediato sonrió, aunque ella no supo el porque de ese gesto. "Tú sabes que tu familia quiere lo mejor para ti Shampoo. Y tu familia no solo son tus hermanas, yo también quiero al mejor esposo para ti" Se acerca colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. "No te preocupes, solo haré lo que tengo que hacer, estoy aquí para ayudar. No lo olvides" Dijo en tono paternal.

Shampoo le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias papá..ahora..." Y su voz se torna autoritaria. "...Si vuelves a decir algo que haga que Ranma no quiera casarse conmigo..." Casi amenazándolo.

"..." El chino sabía que como amazona que era su hija, hablaba muy en serio. Claro, ella no le haría daño...pero uno nunca sabe con las amazonas chinas verdad? "Je je no te preocupes, seré un buen chico, ya veras" Dijo él con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

En ese momento la joven de ojos carmesí volteó a ver por la ventana esperando que Ranma siguiera allí afuera. "Eh?" Pero no fue así. "Adónde se fue?" Se preguntó.

Su padre también se acercó a ver pero el muchacho, en efecto, se había ido del patio. "A mi no me mires...yo estaba aquí contigo" Se defendió haciendo una broma.

Afuera en las calles, el joven Saotome caminaba pensando sobre todo lo que sabía hasta ahora acerca de las amazonas. "_Si me casara con Shampoo...es seguro que tendré que vivir en China con ella. Eso no es tan malo, pero...Me pregunto como será vivir en esa aldea_" Meditaba. "_La verdad, no me veo viviendo en ese lugar..."_

* * *

La voz de una chica pronunciando su nombre interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Ranma que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí" Saludo la joven sosteniendo a su mascota cerdo en brazos.

"Akane! Hola, como has estado?" Pregunta algo distraído. Dos dos jóvenes caminan hacia la entrada de un parque, ambos se ponen al día hasta que hablan de los últimos acontecimientos en el Café del Gato.

"Y qué piensas de él?" Dice Akane refiriéndose a Lang Yang. "Creés que pueda causarte problemas?" Cuestiona ella.

"Todo lo que sé hasta ahora es que él está aquí para enseñarme a ser el esposo de Shampoo" Responde él mirando hacia el frente. "No creo que sea un problema...supongo"

"Ranma! Qué...Cómo? No me digas que tú y Shampoo se casaran más pronto de lo esperado!" Dijo la chica junto a él muy sorprendida. Y P-Chan con ojos muy abiertos.

Por su parte el joven la vio con ojos serios algo molesto por el comentario. "Las cosas no son así! Además no quiero casarme todavía, no me importa con quien, simplemente no lo haré!" Dijo alzando la voz.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces y baja la mirada como una disculpa, luego hace contacto visual con su cerdito. "Es verdad! Recordé algo..."

"Qué cosa?" Le pregunta el muchacho junto a ella.

"Ya que hablamos del padre de Shampoo. Dime Ranma...Qué es lo que vas a hacer con respecto al tío Genma?" Le pregunta con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Uh?" El artista marcial se pone nervioso, pero recuerda el acuerdo que tenía con la chica Tendo. "Vamos Akane, sé que papá es molesto en la casa pero tienes que ayudarme. Te dije que no hay modo en que acepte la decisión que tomé sobre el compromiso que él arregló sin consultarme. A él no le importa lo que yo quiera o lo que le diga, solo piensa en si mismo. Y como si fuera poco, no puede soportar que ahora esté viviendo con Shampoo recuerdas?"

"No tienes que decírmelo, eso ya lo sé!" Grita la joven de cabello corto.

"No tienes que gritar! Si no es eso, por qué lo preguntas?" Contesta Saotome con otro grito. Mientras el cerdito negro se cubría las orejas por el ruido.

Akane se tranquiliza y baja la voz para explicarle..."Ranma piénsalo. Hace mucho tiempo que tú y él no hablan sobre el asunto. En la fiesta casi ni se hablaron. Es tú papá. Él tendrá que entender"

"Me sorprende que digas eso, Akane. Pareciera que no lo conoces después de vivir tanto tiempo con él" Comenta el chico de la trenza sintiendo pena por ella.

"..." La muchacha mira hacia arriba. "Si tal vez es cierto..." Algo arrepentida de sus palabras.

"Claro que lo es! Akane ya veré que hago respecto a papá. Por ahora solo deja que se quede con ustedes como lo acordamos, es lo único que te pido" Dice Ranma como recomendación poniéndose de pie.

"A donde vas?" Pregunta ella.

"Iré a tu casa. Solo para saber que no esté causando problemas. Será rápido" Dice mientras se va.

La joven Tendo sonríe ante la actitud del joven, y se da cuanta de que se estaba yendo. "Espera! Ranma yo también voy a casa!" Y corre tras él con su mascota.

En el dojo estaba el panda acostado inmóvil en el medio de la sala. Parecía dormido. "Ranma qué haces? Pensé que irías a hablar con él" Comenta Akane junto al joven espiando a su padre por una ventana.

"Shhh!" La silenció. "Dije que vería como está, no quiero que me vea aquí. Guarda silencio"

"Agshh! Cómo quieras...yo me voy a la sala. Tú quedate a espiar como un ladrón" Comenta dándole la espalda. "Vamos P-Chan"

"A quién le dices ladrón!" Gritó el artista marcial.

Sin darse cuenta, la burbuja en la nariz de Genma explota y él se despierta asustado. "_Un ladrón? Dónde?_" Dice el cartel que sacó y corre hacia afuera del dojo.

"Oye contestame!" Le grita Ranma a la chica que se fue. "Uh?" Gira a su derecha y el panda tropieza sobre él.

El joven de trenza queda aplastado en el piso mientras su padre se levanta. Al verlo lo toma en sus brazos y lo sacude para que despierte.

"Deja de hacer eso!" Le grita el muchacho.

"_Ranma! Cuidado!_" Genma saca otro cartel. Luego lo voltea."_Hay un ladrón!_"

"Errr, tú también?" El chico lo tomó personal y le da un golpe en la cara su papá panda. "No hay ningún ladrón, ahora tranquilízate"

Mientras su hijo le hablaba, Genma se derrama agua caliente de una tetera. "Hijo dime que regresas a casa" Fue lo primero que dijo.

"Solo vine porque Akane me pidió que viera como habías estado todo este tiempo, desde la fiesta. Como veo que estás bien, regresaré al restaurante" Dijo Ranma haciendo su camino hacia la salida.

"Espera Ranma! Acabas de llegar, porqué no me cuentas, como has estado?" Dice el hombre de gafas caminando con él.

El joven Saotome no se opuso, pero antes de hablar con su padre lo llevó, sin que se diera cuenta, afuera de la casa de los Tendo.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten. Shampoo no se encontraba allí pero le dijo a su papá que se quedara con la bisabuela.

Allí estaban, los dos charlando mientras la abuela acomodaba algunas cosas de las compras que los chicos hicieron por ella el día anterior.

Mientras el señor miraba por la puerta esperando ver a su hija de regreso. "Abuela. Este lugar es un restaurante, verdad?"

"De que hablas? Claro que es un restaurante..." Contesta Cologne cosiendo algo como una cortina.

"Bueno, que es todo esto sobre la mesa? Aquí veo tablas de madera, grandes trozos de tela. Barras de aluminio y cosas así...?" Al final de su comentario, vio un par de anillos sobre la mesa.

"Shampoo y yo le daremos una remodelación al restaurante y necesito todo esto" Explica la amazona.

"_Estos parecen anillos de compromiso..._" Pensó el chino. "Me quedaré con estos..." Se le escapó en voz baja.

"Qué decías yerno?" Pregunta Cologne sin prestar atención.

"Eh nada...si me disculpa saldré a recorrer el vecindario" Contesta él con una sonrisa, guardando los anillos sin que la anciana se diera cuenta.

* * *

De vuelta con los Saotome. "Agradece que el señor Tendo deje que te quedes en su casa, a pesar de que ya no vayan a comprometernos a Akane y a mi"

"Entonces no has pensado en reconsiderarlo?" Pregunta Genma serio.

"Papá, no tengo nada que considerar. Ya tomé la decisión hace tiempo...eres tú quien no sabe que hacer con su vida" Responde el chico con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"De que estás hablando?" Genma se hace el distraído. Mientras caminaban, no fue su intensión, pero se dirigieron rumbo a la escuela Furinkan. A esta altura del año, la escuela estaba abierta al menos para las clases de verano.

"No finjas, sabes de que hablo" Responde Ranma notando que su padre ya no caminaba junto a él. Cuando mira hacia atrás ve al panda jugando con su pelota de playa. "Aah! A eso me refiero! Siempre haces lo mismo. Cuándo vas a tomar tus responsabilidades en serio? Qué clase de padre eres?"

"_Soy tú padre. Aceptalo_" Dice con un cartel.

El joven de ojos azules suspira. "No hay remedio...?" Entonces se escucha la risa de alguien.

El maestro Hapossia se acercaba saltando alegremente cargando su saco con prendas intimas.

"Maestro, siempre causando problemas!" Protesta el chico e intenta darle un golpe al viejo pero éste lo esquiva fácilmente.

"_Dale su merecido Ranma!_" Señala el panda con otro cartel.

Happosai aterriza frente a su peludo discípulo y el oso voltea el letrero. "_Cómo estuvo su día maestro?_" El cartel tenía el dibujo de una sonrisa.

"Ahora verá!" El muchacho aprovechó la distracción para darle otro golpe al viejo libidinoso, pero falló nuevamente. En su lugar Ranma sujetaba una bomba que el ladrón dejó en su lugar. "NO!" Y la bomba explotó en sus manos.

El estruendo llamó la atención de Lang Yang, que pasaba por ahí. Como dijo 'para conocer más el vecindario'. "Umm, fuegos artificiales? En esta época?" Y se acercó a ver.

"Suéltame, suéltame! Yo solo me divertía un poco, qué tiene eso de malo?" Lloriquea al viejo, mientras un chamuscado Ranma lo sujetaba de su traje.

"Ya es suficiente! Maestro ahora devolverá esas prendas, si no quiere que-" Comenta Ranma burlándose y con intenciones de entregarlo a las mujeres.

El anciano seca sus falsas lágrimas y se ríe. "Ja ja ja-Buen intento Ranma, pero..." Y se da vuelta para dispararle con una pistola de agua.

Contento de ver a la pelirroja, salta sobre ella abrazándola como es su costumbre.

"AAAAHHH! Viejo descarado ya me tiene arto!" Grita la/él joven furiosa/o. "Tome esto" Lanzando su truco de las castañas, aunque no con mucho resultado.

"Ay no te pongas así. Ten te regalo una de mis prendas para que ya no te enojes..." Dice sacando un sostén del saco. "Este de quedará bie-!" Sin darse cuenta, fue noqueado por Genma, quien le dio en la cabeza con un ladrillo.

"Vaya papá, buen trabajo..." Dice la chica Saotome sonriendo.

Claro, el panda lo hizo involuntariamente, al rato ya se estaba lamentando el haber noqueado a su maestro, y pensando en lo mal que se pondría al despertar. Ranma vio cuan mal estaba, dándose cuenta que fue casualidad y no la ayuda de cobarde padre. En fin, le dio las gracias tomando al libidinoso por la camisa y lo arrojó en el aire lo más lejos que pudo.

"Listo. Ahora no molestara..." Pero la frase no fue tan alentadora. "...hasta la próxima vez" Pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las acciones de Happosai.

Mejor tarde que nunca...Lang Yang se apareció frente a la escuela. "Creo que los fuegos artificiales fueron por aquí..." Se dijo girando en la esquina. "Ah! Ranko...Ni hao niña, como estás?" Saluda a la pelirroja junto al panda.

"_No puede ser!_" Reaccionó en su cabeza, viéndose entre su padre y el posible futuro suegro. "Ho-hola señor. Buenos días ja ja ja" Respondió nerviosa. Enseguida voltea hacia el panda. "No digas nada!" Susurrándole en forma de orden.

"_No podría aunque quisiera_" Muestra él en un cartel con una mirada irónica.

"Tal vez me equivoque pero...tú lanzaste fuegos artificiales por aquí?" Pregunta el chino acercándose a la joven. De inmediato se percata del panda gigante junto a ella.

Mientras tanto, una joven se acerca a las rejas de la escuela mirando fijamente a las personas que estaban allí paradas. "Señor que está haciendo por aquí?" Pregunta Ranko curiosa..."_Es malvado anciano. Lo condujo hasta aquí!_" Se dijo en la mente.

"Bueno yo caminaba por las calles. Mi hija fue a buscar a mi futuro yerno, y no regresó así es que salí a caminar" Explica muy tranquilo..."Y este panda? No creés que es raro ver uno suelto en la calle?" Comenta como haciendo una broma.

"Eh...je je. Bueno este panda es..." Al mismo tiempo en que se prepara para decir el mismo cuento de, _su mascota el panda. _Lang Yang se agacha a recoger el bulto de ropa intima que el maestro dejó en suelo cuando Genma lo noqueó.

"Y esto?" Se preguntó antes de ver el contenido.

"Alto ahí! Con que ustedes son los delincuentes!" Señaló la señorita Hinako acercándose enojada.

"No! Es la maestra!" Se preocupa la pelirroja. "_Aquí vienen los problemas_" Dijo en su cabeza, reflejando el sentimiento en su mirada.

La maestra se sorprende al ver a Ranma Saotome fuera de la escuela, cuando las clases no habían empezado para ella/él todavía. "Saotome, usted no debería estar aquí. Debo suponer que entró al vestidos de chicas en época de vacaciones para no ser visto cuando roba los uniformes de la escuela?" Presume la joven educadora.

"Eh?" Expresa la chica de la trenza paralizada.

"Época de clases o no, no puedo permitir esos actor de vandalismo!" Se acerca haciéndole frente a la joven.

"Disculpe señorita, la joven no robó nada. Este saco estaba aquí en el suelo..." Dice el hombre de gafas oscuras mostrando el saco. Él no sabía lo que había dentro, hasta que una prenda se deslizó hacia afuera de este. "...?" Y Lang Yang vio que lo que sostenía era un paquete lleno de prendas intimas de mujer. "No-Oiga yo no-" Dijo balbuceando.

"Un cómplice! O quizás el verdadero ladrón!" La señorita Hinako acusó al señor y sacó su moneda de cinco yens.

"Profesora, no! Espere!" Advierte la chica Ranma...pero siendo ignorada voltea para darse cuenta de que su padre se estaba escabullendo lejos de la escena. "...¬¬"

Cuando la maestra usa su técnica con el hombre de vestimenta china, esta no logra dar resultado. Fue cuando la niña se da cuenta de que su objetivo no emitía el aura de combate que ella necesitaba. "Delincuente, te creés muy listo..." Gimotea la niña de cabello café...

"Un momento! Le estoy diciendo que esto no es mío señorita" El chino trata de hacer a la niña entrar en razón, sin usar la fuerza. (Cómo podría? Después de todo jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a una mujer. Menos de la edad que la profesora Hinako aparentaba.)

"Mejor dejémoslo así, le parece?" Dice él en un tono inofensivo. Suelta el bulto con prendas en el aire y huye lejos de la escuela, seguido por la pelirroja.

La maestra no se dejó engañar y los persiguió para castigarlos. "Regresen aquí...recibirán el castigo que se merecen!" Gritaba la persistente joven sacudiendo su moneda en el aire.

"Ya veo que aquí las mujeres también son temperamentales a corta edad!" Asume el hombre mientras corre. "En la aldea las amazonas también te perseguirían de este modo...pero yo no hice nada malo!" Agrega.

"Bueno, convencer a la profesora de que nadie hace nada malo, no es fácil. Creame" Comenta Ranko corriendo junto a él.

"Por cierto..." Dice el señor pasando frente a los autos en la calle. "Esa chica no es algo 'joven' para ser maestra en una escuela?"

"Es una larga historia..." Responde la muchacha.

"Ah! Y que no te llamó Saotome hace un momento?" Pregunta muy intrigado.

"Eh...no. Debió escuchar mal" La pelirroja se hizo la desentendida.

Lang Yang comenta. "Que raro, creí escuchar que dijo-"

"Saotome! Usted y su cómplice...dejen de huir!" La joven profesora reafirmó llamarla 'Saotome'. Y esta vez ambos corredores escucharon bien. (Para mala suerte de la chica de la trenza :P)

"Qué me dices ahora?" Pregunta el chino...

En lugar de contestarle a su compañero...gritó hacia atrás. "No soy Saotome! Deje de confundirme con alguien más!" Hablándole a la maestra.

"No juegue conmigo o le daré un castigo aún major!" Gritó la niña.

"Esta chica no se da por vencida!" Dije Ranko, hablando para si misma. "Sígame! Por aquí" Indicó apuntando a la esquina de la calle.

"Espera un segundo Ranko" Dice el señor. "Parece que la jovencita ya dejó de seguirnos" Notando que Hinako ya no estaba detrás de ellos.

"?...Cómo?" Dice ella, sin dejar de correr. "La profesora no es de rendirse tan fácil. Que extraño" Dijo con un tono meditabundo.

Cuando giraron en el esquina que Ranma indicó, la pelirroja entró a una especie de callejón, no sin salida. Saliendo de él se dio cuenta de que Lang Yang ya no estaba con ella. "Tiene razón. La profesora Hinako ha dejado de perseguirnos" Se dice aliviada..."?...Señor?" Expresa encontrándose sola.

Un par de calles más atrás el señor fue sorprendido por la joven educadora, quien tomó un breve atajo y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura. Cuando el hombre corrió junto a este, la joven sacó su pie, haciéndolo tropezar, y caer sobre bolsas de basura. "Aay!" Cuando levanta la mirada ve a la pequeña Hinako acercándose con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Minutos después, Ranma regresó sobre sus pasos para ver si encontraba a su compañero. Al llegar a la calle principal, casi es atropellada/o por una bicicleta. "Ranma! Llevo toda la mañana buscándote...Dónde estabas?" Pregunta una cansada Shampoo.

"Shampoo!" Dice la pelirroja sorprendida. "Lo siento, solo...quise salir a respirar un poco de aire, y...hacer algo de ejercicio. Je je" La última parte la dijo en broma, al sentirse agitada de tanto correr. "Oye hace un rato estaba con tu papá. Nos perseguía por la profesora Hinako, luego desapareció, y luego él también..." Comenta.

"Cómo? Te refieres a la niña que ataca con monedas causando problemas?" Dice Shampoo haciendo la mímica de la maestra.

"Ah si ella...*suspira* Ya no importa, de seguro se regresó a la escuela" Agrega la pelirroja recuperando el aliento.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda enseña el asiento trasero de la bicicleta. "Sube" La chica Ranma se deja notar mucho más relajada y cómoda, y se sube al vehículo. "Me sorprende que menciones a papá. Le dije que se quedara en el restaurante hace horas" Explica la amazona mientras pedalea.

"Tú lo dijiste, eso fue hace 'horas'. De seguro quiso pasear un poco...a tú papá parece gustarle eso del turismo" Agrega Saotome ligeramente.

"Jm jm, mi papá no es turista Ranma" Responde la linda china casi riendo.

Mientras viajaban en la bicicleta la pelirroja no sabía si se estaban dirigiendo al Neko Hanten u a otra parte. Pero después de esa _atropellada_ mañana, pasear con su prometida fue lo más agradable hasta ahora. Tan a gusto estaba, que sin darse cuenta abrazó lentamente el estómago de la joven con sus brazos mientras paseaban. La joven de ojos carmesí se percató de ello sintiendo, al mismo tiempo que sintió las cosquillas del abrazo, y estas se sintieron agradables.

A excepción de una cosa. "_Por qué no puede estar convertido en hombre en este momento?_" Se preguntó en la mente sin más remedio.

"Por qué no comemos algo? No he comido nada desde el desayuno. Siento algo de hambre, y tú?" Sugirió la chica Ranma.

Shampoo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Eso sonaba a una cita! Rápidamente la bicicleta salió del otro lado de la calle y cambió de dirección.

Luego de un rato se detuvieron en una galería junto a un gran lago. Había muchas personas paseando a esa hora del día. El lugar era muy bonito y agradable para pasear por ahí. Ambos se bajaron de la bicicleta, y la amazona le pidió que la esperara cerca del vehículo.

Ranma pensó que quizás fue a la cafetería que había cerca de ellos por algo de comer. Eso es lo que parecía, cuando la ve entrar a la cafetería. Mientras esperaba a su prometida agarra la bicicleta del manubrio y la conduce hasta una elevación en el césped, viendo que era un lugar cómodo para recostarse.

Al ver a su alrededor encontró un gran lazó atravesando la parte trasera de un pequeño barco encallado a la orilla del lago. El lazó tenía colgados varios mantos de gran tamaño, como si se estuvieran secando al sol. Entonces la joven de la trenza tomó uno 'prestado', lo estiró en el suelo junto a la bicicleta y se acostó esperando a la joven china.

* * *

Después de un rato, Shampoo se aparece frente a la cara de la joven cargando una tetera de agua caliente. "Regresaste pronto..." Dice la chica levantándose. Al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada, la joven de cabello azul lavanda vierte agua sobre la cabeza de la otra joven.

"Así está mejor" Dice la amazona dejando la tetera en el piso, caminando hacia su bicicleta.

"Pensé que irías por algo de comer" Supuso Ranma.

"No. La comida está aquí" Comenta Shampoo sacando una mochila y sentándose junto al muchacho de ojos azules.

"...Los tenías contigo todo el tiempo?" Se sorprende el muchacho gustosamente, sacando panes al vapor de dentro de la mochila.

"Me dio hambre...y siempre salgo preparada" Responde ella con una sonrisa. Los dos comieron tranquilos y charlaron de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente. "Todavía debes terminar de hablar con mi papá. Perdona si tardé tanto hablando con él y por eso te fuiste...no quería que exagerara sobre algunas cosas" Comenta la chica de ojos carmesí sonando algo nerviosa.

Al contrario, el joven Saotome estaba bastante más tranquilo ahora. "No te preocupes por eso. Todos han estado diciéndome que él solo está aquí para enseñarme y ayudar. Eso no me preocupa, aprovecharé para conocerlo un poco más la próxima vez que hable con él" Dice mostrándose de buen humor. "Sabes una cosa?"

"..." La amazona parpadeó esperando a que el chico continuara.

"Creo que tu papá está ocultando algo..." Y luego se queda en silencio. Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos.

Hasta que Shampoo repasa la última frase que acababa de escuchar. "Ocultando? No sé de que hablas..." Dice ella, diciendo en parte, la verdad, y en parte, ocultando algo ella misma.

"Qué clase de hombre es él? No se si me entiendes...quiero decir. Cómo es para él estar casado con una amazona? A caso el tuvo que aprender de alguien como vivir en tu aldea, como lo está haciendo conmigo o...?" Ranma deja la frase en suspenso.

La joven amazona cerró los ojos antes de contestar. "No, él no aprendió de ese modo..." Comienza. "Es diferente. En el caso de mi papá, él ya no tiene a mi madre desde que yo era una niña. Así como él te está tratando de enseñar, no es como el aprendió, porque él fue el único hombre en vivir conmigo y mi bisabuela desde que mis abuelos murieron fue mi mamá quien le enseñó lo que necesitaba...Así es como debe ser con los hombres que vienen de otras partes de China" Parecía que la muchacha empezaba a recordar algunas cosas de su infancia, ayudada por el viento que sopló en ese momento. "Cuando mi papá llegó a mi aldea por primera vez, él había escuchado y aprendido algo de nuestra cultura antes de conocerla personalmente. El tenía conocimiento de la supremacía de las mujeres en ese lugar...Por lo que me dijo mi bisabuela, él nunca pensó en vivir en un lugar donde las mujeres _gobernaban _de ese modo sobre los hombres" Y mira al chico junto a ella. "Algo así como lo que tú piensas"

"Por lo menos...debió ser más fácil para él. Ya que es es de China, y entiende el lenguaje" Dice Ranma, entendiendo de a poco. "No como mi papá..." Agrega por lo bajo, mirando a un costado.

El chico de la trenza sintió más interés en entender las costumbres de la aldea Niuketzu, por parte de la hermosa amazona frente a él, que en lugar del padre de esta. "Si no tenía intenciones de vivir en ese lugar, porqué lo hizo?" Pregunta el joven. "Ya sé. Fue porque venció a tu madre y tuvo que casarse con ella? Más o menos como yo ahora?" Preguntó creyendo dar en el clavo.

La joven china se rió en voz baja por la deducción de su novio. "Algo así..." Contestó con una pequeña risa. "Es cierto, mi papá no pensó nunca en vivir ahí. Hasta que conoció a mi mamá" Cuando dijo eso, el muchacho a su lado se sentó con la espalda derecha y la vio con ojos de sorpresa. "Cuando llegó a la aldea, la recorrió hasta llegar a la plaza donde llevamos a cabo nuestros combates. Más allá de la arena hay una gran casa de piedra con un techo de maderas oscuras. Allí las maestras entrenan a las amazona cuando la plaza está ocupada por las demás, o quieren un entrenamiento privado. Bueno, mi papá entró a ese salón, cosa que está prohibida para los hombres desde que ellos no pueden presenciar el entrenamiento de las amazona...Pero eso era algo que él no sabía en ese momento"

Ranma no emitió sonido alguno, pero esa última frase se escuchó graciosa, y al imaginar la escena, sintió pena por el hombre. Mientras Shampoo continuaba. "Allí estaba mi mamá entrenando. No conozco los detalles pero creo que a mi papá le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio. Cuando las amazonas dentro del salón lo descubrieron, quisieron echarlo, pero él corrió fuera de allí antes de que ellas lo atraparan"

El artista marcial la interrumpe. "Las amazonas siempre golpean primero y preguntan después?"

"No...bien, la mayoría quizás" Contesta ella insegura. "Cuando logró salir de la aldea creyó que las había perdido, pero mi madre lo sorprendió y lo forzó a pelear con ella impidiéndole escapar"

"Y tu papá peleó contra una mujer?" Pregunta Ranma sonando arrogante.

Shampoo notó la expresión en el rostro del joven. "Al menos mi papá no subestima a las guerreras de mi aldea como otro chico que conozco" Comenta sin verlo a los ojos.

"..." Él sabía que hablaba de él. "Entonces?" Dice indicándole a la chica que siguiera con la historia...

**Flashback **

Una versión joven de Lang Yang, se encontraba a la entraba de un bosque, acorralado por tres amazonas de un lado, y la madre de Shampoo frente a él lista para atacar.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la cara del joven chino. "*Suspira resignado* -Muy bien! Pero que sea uno a uno" Pidió. (Ya era bastante tener que enfrentar a una mujer como para enfrentar cuatro al mismo tiempo)

Las amazonas dejaron que _**Xiang Tien **_peleara con el extranjero, ya que era la más fuerte entre las cuatro. Entonces la guerrera (confiada de que ganaría), dio el primer movimiento. **(N/A: **Traducción del nombre al final del capitulo**)**

Su contrincante se dejó atacar abiertamente, solo para probar la fuerza de la joven guerrera. El impacto del golpe fue tal, que sus pies se separaron del suelo y se estrelló contra el árbol más cercano provocándole un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Por un momento, las amazonas pensaron que su hermana había ganado. En su cabeza, Lang Yang se sorprendiócon algo de miedo de como una chica podía tener tanta fuerza. Tenía que reconocer que las guerreras Niuketzu eran las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido...quizás las más fuertes de China.

El peleador se puso de pie llamando la atención de las espectadoras y de su oponente. No quería perder, pero tampoco hacerle daño. "-Tienes una fuerza sorprendente. No me imaginé que con tu aspecto fueras así de buena-" Comentó.

Xiang Tien puso una expresión de enojo muy evidente en su rostro. "-Los hombres que dicen eso, terminan arrepintiéndose luego de la pelea-" Responde ella.

Las amazonas a lo largo de los años, parecían estar acostumbradas a que los hombres las subestimaran. Siendo ésta una de las cosas que menos toleraban, la guerrera decidió terminar la pelea de un modo más agresivo. (Quién sabe? Tal vez tenía la intención de eliminarlo?)

Lang Yang se puso a su nivel peleando mano a mano...Hablando de manos, las del muchacho comenzaban a doler de tanto que bloqueaba los puños la amazona. Incluso recibió varios golpes que en verdad le dolieron.

Mientras parecía que peleaban. Era como ver a un bailarín escapando de un animal feroz.

Usando algunos cocimientos de Tai chi que manejaba, tomó control de los movimientos furiosos de la guerrera volviéndolos contra ella solo para desestabilizar su equilibrio.

Algo en la mente de Xiang Tien le hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto al extranjero, llegándole a _gustar,_ el pelear con él. Solo una cosa le molestaba, y era darse cuenta de que su oponente no atacaba. Solo detenía sus ataques.

Lo curioso fue, que cuando una de sus hermanas le sugirió usar un arma...ella se negó. **(N/A:** Esta actitud en la madre de Shampoo, es la contraria a la de su hija. Shampoo pelearía armada contra una persona que no lo está, sin importar que sea injusto, ya que llevaría a cabo cualquier maniobra para ganar un combate. De cualquier forma, Xiang Tien solo tendría esta consideración con quien luego sería su esposo.**)**

"-Te ves enfada!-" Interrumpe el peleador. "-No quiero eso...-" Dice tomándola de la muñeca tirándola hacia él. La amazona se sorprendió teniéndolo tan cerca. La sorpresa le dio el tiempo suficiente al muchacho para darle un certero golpe en la boca del estómago quitándole el aire y haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas.

Pero eso no significó la victoria para él, la guerrera se puso de pie rápidamente con intenciones de atacarlo.

En ese instante Cologne aparece presenciando la pelea de su nieta. Lang Ynag aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la chica para sostenerse frente a ella y darle una firme palmada que la tumbó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

Las demás amazonas ya temían que su compañera pudiera llegar a perder el combate. Al mismo, tiempo admiraban al hombre que fuera capaz de vencer a una de las mujeres más fuertes de la aldea...

La amazona viéndose sin salida vio la mano de su contrincante con los dedos flexionados, no en forma de puño. Pensó que recibiría un golpe en la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El golpe nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio la sonrisa del peleador frente a ella. "-No quise espiar tu entrenamiento allá atrás. De verdad, no sabía que era privado-" Él todavía se estaba disculpando por la razón por la que fue perseguido en primer lugar.

"..." Xiang Tien aún no podía creer como fue derrotada...analizando cada paso de la pelea en su mente, concluyó que fue vencida con un solo golpe! Estaba tan sorprendida que no escuchó lo que el hombre frente a ella le estaba diciendo.

Él dio un paso lejos de la chica para dejarla moverse. "-Je je...las manos aún me duelen. Es increíble que seas tan fuerte. Supongo que ni yo soy así de fuerte-" Agrega el muchacho en un tono amigable y de admiración. Le resultaba agradable hablar con la chica más linda que había visto luego de que ésta halla dejado de golpearlo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la guerrera se paró derecha frente a él. En cuanto vio que estaba a punto de decir algo, ella acercó su rostro al de él y, luego de su derrota, lo besó.

**Fin del Falshback (N/A: ** Este flashback es únicamente para los lectores. Supuestamente sería relatado por Shampoo hacia Ranma, pero al ser algo que pasó mucho antes de que naciera, ella no podría dar tantos detalles al joven Saotome.**)**

Shampoo estaba sentada sobre la manta mientras que Ranma estaba recostado, apoyándose en su brazo sujetando su cabeza. "Mi papá peleó con ella. Siendo de las mujeres más fuertes de la aldea, no fue pelea fácil para él. Bueno, eso no importó porque logró vencerla después de todo...el resto es historia supongo"

El joven de ojos azules se sentó cruzando las piernas a penas la chica de cabello azul lavanda terminó de hablar. "Si, tu padre ganó y se casaron. Entonces, si al final vivió con ella...Los hombres no la pasan tan mal en tu aldea verdad?"

Para la joven fue alentador escuchar eso de su prometido. Le dio a entender que Ranma comprendía que la aldea amazona no era tan terrible. "Si. Eso es verdad...ellos escogen. Si quieren vivir felices tiene que obedecer a las reglas como nosotras, de otro modo si podría ser desagradable para ellos...depende de como lo veas por ti mismo" La última parte la dice con una suave sonrisa.

El chico de la trenza suspiro cambiando de aire. "Es cierto...tal vez tenga que verlo yo mismo" Dice mirando hacia el cielo. "_Solo lo haré si me casara con ella_" Medito sin que Shampoo lo escuchara.

"Ranma..." La joven lo notó pensativo.

"Quiero pedirte algo" Le dice el joven mirándola a los ojos. "Primero. No te emociones demasiado, de acuerdo?" Le pidió.

"Uh, de acuerdo?" Contestó insegura.

"'Imagina' que fuera a vivir contigo a China..." Dice enfatizando la palabra '_imagina'. _"Tú me ayudarías? Como lo hacía tu madre con tu papá..." Continuó dejando implícito que preferiría que fuera ella, en lugar de Lang Yang quien lo ayudara.

"..." Los ojos de la linda china se quedaron abiertos y ella se quedó callada.

"Uh Shampoo...solo es una suposición, recuerdas?" Dijo el artista marcial temiendo que la joven reaccione de manera inesperada...bueno, 'esperada' respecto a ella. Y tal como previó, la joven saltó de su ubicación sobre él empujándolo de espaldas fuera de la manta.

Abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello, no lo dijo, pero dio por hecho que la suposición indicaba que el joven Saotome, en verdad si pensaba en casarse con ella. Nada cuesta soñar. "Te dije que no te emocionaras..." Dice el chico de la trenza jugando. Ambos jóvenes tenían las mejillas enrojecidas...

El viento volvió a soplar llevándose la manta y sorprendiendo a los chicos. Shampoo no se preocupó por la manta...pero, el dueño del barco de donde Ranma sacó dicha manta se asomó a la cubierta del navío buscando el manto que le faltaba. Saotome siente escalofríos. "Regresemos a casa!" Dice mientras se pone de pie. Luego sube a su prometida a la bicicleta y pedalea a toda velocidad, antes de que el dueño del barco le pusiera la vista encima.

El cabello de la joven china parecía que volaba. "Ah! Ranma, mi mochila!" Dice dejándola atrás.

"Lo siento...luego te compraré otra" Responde el muchacho, solo para calmarla...

* * *

En el Neko Hanten, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. "Shampoo y Ranma no regresaron para almorzar...qué estarán haciendo?" Se pregunta la abuela en la cocina. "Perdona que te pusiera a trabajar en el restaurante yerno, pero Shampoo no está aquí para ayudarme" Comenta viendo a Lang Yang con un delantal blanco sirviendo mesas.

"Oh no se preocupe...que otra cosa podría hacer" Responde él masajeando su mano derecha, la cuál estaba vendada por completo. Mientras recordaba su mañana, cuando fue atrapado por la profesora Hinako.

**Flashback**

Hanako atrapó al padre de Shampoo y lo llevó a la escuela. "Muy bien delincuente. Como me acompañó sin poner resistencia, no le absorberé la energía..."

"Eeh...gra-cias?" Responde el señor sin saber que la joven educadora, literalmente, podía absorber la energía vital de las personas.

Como una niña y su padre, la menor llevó al chino de la mano hacia un salón de clases. "Pero como eres un delincuente, señor ladrón de prendas! Recibirá un castigo"

"Señorita, ya le dije todo el camino hacia la escuela que yo no-" Se defiende el hombre de gafas oscuras.

"No me interrumpa! Yo soy la autoridad en este salón" Lo calla la joven de cabello café. "Ahora deberá escribir en el pizarrón '_no está bien robar las prendas de las alumnas. Eso me hace un delincuente!' _ hasta que no quede espacio en el pizarrón" Dijo dándole una tiza para que comenzara.

"Disculpe, pero...yo no sé escribir en japonés" Dice Lang Yang, creyendo que se salvaría del castigo.

"Oh eso no importa. Buscaré un diccionario y me aseguraré de que escriba...en chino si es necesario" Dice la maestra en un tono dulce, abandonando el aula.

Al rato regresa y se cerciora de que su castigado escriba lo que ella le pidió.

Al cabo de una hora, terminó con todo el pizarrón. "Muy bien, terminé. Puedo irme ya?"

"Aún no ha terminado" Dice la joven comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

"Pero, ya no hay lugar donde escribir" Dice el señor apuntando al pizarrón.

La profesora jala un cordón junto al plano, dejando caer uno limpio..."Debe escribir hasta que termine el horario de clases"

"QUÉ? Y hasta cuando es eso?" Pregunta asustado.

"Acaba en tres horas...Espero que no se canse demasiado. Está castigado y no puede descansar, señor delincuente"

**Fin del flashback**

Solo de recordarlo, al mismo tiempo que sentía su mano palpitar de tanto escribir, pensaban que le gustaba más los castigo que se daban en la aldea Niuketzu.

"Estamos de regreso!" Se escuchó el unisono de Ranma y Shampoo entrando al restaurante. De inmediato, fueron el centro de todas las miradas. Cologne, Lang Yang y todos los clientes miraban a los jóvenes cubiertos de barro, caminando hacia a dentro de la casa.

"Y a ustedes que les pasó?" Pregunta la abuela.

Ranma se quita su camisa roja. "Íbamos en la bicicleta cerca del lago-"

"Un camión pasó cerca de nosotros del otro lado del lago y nos cubrió de lodo..." Completa Shampoo quitándose algo del lodo en su cabello.

"Será mejor que se den un baño. La abuela y yo estamos trabajando en el restaurante, y...bueno, ustedes no pueden salir así" Señala el hombre de gafas oscuras.

"..." El chico Saotome sintió las manos de la joven amazona sujetándolo del su remera blanca casi arrastrándolo.

"No falta mucho para la cena. Ranma, ahora nos bañaremos juntos!" Dice contenta llevándolo al cuarto de lavado.

El joven tironeaba de su ropa tratando de escapar. "No, espera Shampoo! Tú-tú puedes bañarte primero! SUÉLTAME!"

**Hola lectores!**

**Antes de saludar...sé lo que están pensando, dije que tardaría menos en actualizar y no fue así T.T No crean que les mentí. Es que tuve una terrible semana, y como le dije a un amigo 'parece que la naturaleza está en mi contra' ****O como él dijo 'Alguien me echó una maldición' xD **

**En fin, lamento mucho que hallan tenido que esperar tanto...pero para compensarlos les diré que he estado escribiendo dos capítulos a la vez, así es que la próxima actualización será el "30-3-11" Y con ese daré**

**finalizada la introducción de Lang Yang a la historia!**

**Ahora, ya saben...muchas gracias por los reviews, preguntas y sugerencias! Gracias a todos :)**

**Algunas de las preguntas de Ranpoo1992 en su último review creo que fueron contestada^^ El resto lo contestaré en el siguiente cap.**

**David156: Amigo! No te preocupes que Shampoo seguirá con sus `fantacias' xD Bueno, no apareció el Dr. Tofú pero, pero aparecieron Akane, Genma, el maestro Happosai y Hinako, que te parece? Sin mencionar a la madre de Shampoo (en un flashback)**

**Y la madre de Ranma regresará cuando hallan comenzado las clases en Furincan dentro de dos o tres episodios.**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Por lo menos en un pequeño flashback pude mostrar un poco de la madre de Shampoo. Diré que es tan hermosa como su hija, casi igual en aspecto salvo por algunos detalles. Su cabello es largo, muy largo y del mismo color lavanda. La diferencia está en su peinado y que ella lo ata en una cola de caballo cunado usa su uniforme de pelea. (Como Lang Yang la vio por primera vez) Su rostro es el de una Shampoo más adulta si se quiere? Pero sus ojos no son tan grandes como los de su hija, y el color de sus ojos es...hmmm aún pienso en ello lol **

**Estoy pensando en hacer un dibujo de los padres de Shampoo cuando eran jóvenes, pero no encuentro el tiempo para hacerlo :/ **

**Lo IMPORTANTE! Su nombre! El nombre Xiang Tien, además de ser un nombre chino y no japones, como acostumbro. Es el más complicado que he pensado (mucho más que 'Lang Yang') **

"_**Xiàng Tián**_**" Así se escribe en chino, pero la segunda 'a' se pronuncia casi como una 'e'. Bien, primero pensé en un nombre al estilo de Shampoo, Mousse o Cologne. Ya saben, como un producto de belleza...pero ese es el estilo de Takahashi-san y aunque me guste su estilo...no es el mio :P Pero lo tomé como base...Entonces encontré '**_**Xiāngshuǐ**_**" ('Perfume' en chino) Pero no me gustó como nombre de mujer, así que dividí los dos kanjis que forman la palabra y me quedé con **_**Xiàng **_**y le agregué **_**Tián, **_**que quiere decir literalmente 'dulce' en chino. **

**Así quedo el nombre, con la intención de traducirlo como 'perfume dulce' haciendo referencia al aroma y no al cosmético :) **

**En siguiente episodio será el cierre a la introducción del papá de Shampoo en la historia. Ranma descubrirá que puede aprender más de su 'futuro suegro' que a**_** existir **_**en la aldea de las amazona. Genma se enfrenta a la posibilidad de perder a su hijo, creyendo que al casarse tendrá un **_**nuevo **_**papá y se olvidará de él.**

"**Gracias por seguir leyendo este **_**largo camino**_**. Hasta entonces!"**


	27. Conflicto de padre e hijo

**Ranma 1/2 y los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi!**

Luego de la cena, Lang Yang y su hija salieron de la casa para charlar. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma buscó una manta para poder dormir cómodo en el sofá...otra vez.

Y la abuela, se asomó por una ventana del piso de arriba, para espiar a su familia.

"Entonces tu prometido te preguntó 'cómo soy yo'?" Pregunta el señor sorprendido.

La joven lo mira de frente. "Tienes que entenderlo, Ranma ha tratado con amazonas antes, pero nunca con los hombres de la aldea. Sin mencionar que nunca te he mencionado frente a él. Creo que piensa que eres algo extraño" Explica su hija algo preocupada.

Al contrario de su padre, quien miraba al vacío pensando en el joven de la trenza.

Shampoo lo regresa a la realidad diciendo. "Papá, Ranma cree que ocultas algo...en realidad, yo también lo creo. Dime, si es así" Dice curiosa como si no lo conociera.

"Ocultando? Shampoo me conoces. No estoy ocultando nada, vine aquí para darle una ayuda al muchacho para cuando viva en la aldea contigo. Hay muchas cosas que Ranma no sabe de mi, eso no quiere decir que las oculte...piénsalo, no estoy aquí para que sepa todo de mi sino al revés, para yo conocerlo a él" Le dice Lang Yang tratando de borrar las sospechas que tienen sobre él. Pero no es su hija a quien debería decirle eso, sino a su futuro yerno.

"Entonces, eso es? Ranma no te conoce, por eso piensa que ocultas algo?" Reitera Shampoo para aclarar las cosas.

El hombre de gafas le sonríe y lleva su mano al hombro de la chica. "No tengo nada que ocultar. El muchacho irá conociéndome con el tiempo, ya veras"

La joven le devuelve la sonrisa. Un segundo después siente algo y echa una mirada hacia las ventanas de arriba del restaurante. "..."

"Qué ocurre?" Pregunta su papá volteando y mirando hacia arriba.

"Creí que había algo allí arriba, pero no hay nada...Papá, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches" Dice la linda chica saludando a su padre y entrando a la casa.

El chino mira hacia arriba nuevamente, esboza una media sonrisa y entra a la casa justo detrás de la joven.

Tras la puerta de su habitación, Cologne escucha que alguien toca la puerta. "Shampoo?" Pregunta.

"No, soy yo abuela. Puedo pasar?" Se escucha la voz de su yerno. Su _primer_ yerno.

La anciana abre la puerta dejando entrar a a su hijo político. "Lang Yang, que necesitas?"

"Nada, pero ahora que lo menciona, quisiera que el yerno me acompañara mañana por la mañana a algún lugar por aquí para llevar a cabo la charla que dejamos pendiente hoy" Pregunta él entrando a la habitación.

"Claro que puede acompañarte. No tienes que preguntar por eso" Contesta la abuela subiendo a su cama.

"Oh, muy bien. Solo pregunté porque pensé que él las ayudaba en el restaurante a esa hora" Comenta el hombre.

"No, no lo hace...pero está bien que esté contigo, pienso que Ranma se aburre un poco por las mañanas, da vueltas en la casa, y Shampoo busca cualquier espacio libre en su trabajo para estar con él" Dice la abuela.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso creo que me voy a dormir" Responde su yerno caminando hacia afuera, pero la abuela se acerca a la puerta para cerrarla con su bastón. "..? Eh, si?" Se pregunta mirando hacia atrás.

"Aún no te vayas. Tengo un consejo para ti" Dice Cologne con una mirada misteriosa.

"..." Lang Yang se quedó unos minutos más con la abuela para escucharla.

En la sala, en el sofá, estaba Ranma dormido. Junto a él Shampoo estaba acurrucada y dormida cómodamente a su lado. Ya era de mañana y la luz del sol se acercaba hacia ellos desde la ventana.

Al mismo tiempo, la bisabuela, quien parece, se levanta muy temprano en la mañana, baja las escaleras y desde allí ve a su nieta dormida muy a gusto junto a su novio. Cologne no pareció molestarse y siguió su camino hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Minutos más tarde, el hombre de gafas oscuras también baja las escaleras, pero este no ve a los jóvenes en el sofá y va directo a la cocina.

* * *

Entre dormido, Ranma siente el resplandor del sol y comienza a despertar para ver a la hermosa amazona abrazándolo bajo la manta, recostada sobre su pecho. "..." Su rostro se sonroja levemente viéndola dormir. "_Ahora como salgo de aquí?_" Pensó, entonces la escucha hablar dormida, pronunciando su nombre. "_Qué hago? Debería despertarla o..._" Se preguntó, pero la amazona comenzó a despertarse por si sola en ese momento.

Shampoo abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que su prometido seguía en el sofá con ella. "Ni hao..." Dijo semi dormida, rozando su mano en su rostro.

"B-buenos dí-as" Contesta el chico de ojos azules algo incómodo. "Eh Shampoo..."

"Dime" Responde ella sentándose en el sofá junto a él.

"Qué está haciendo aquí?" Pregunta el muchacho haciéndose para atrás.

La joven no le responde, al ser obvia la respuesta. Luego se acerca para abrazarlo y darle un beso de _buenos días_. Saotome reacciona nervioso al tenerla tan cerca y continúa haciéndose para atrás. "Ay!"

"Airen, estás bien?" Pregunta la chica de ojos carmesí al verlo caer fuera de su asiento.

El chico se pone de pie. "Si, estoy bien..." Se quita la manta de encima y la coloca sobre el sofá. "Shampoo, por qué tienes que venir a mi ca-" Se corrige a si mismo. "Bueno, a donde yo esté durmiendo sin que me de cuenta. Cada vez que lo haces yo-"

"Están despiertos" Interrumpe la abuela. "Vengan, el desayuno está en la mesa"

La amazona más joven se pone de pie y lleva a su prometido hacia la cocina tomándolo de la mano.

Luego de desayunar Lang Yang y Ranma se preparan para salir y seguir con las _lecciones. _"Shampoo ve a cambiarte para abrir el restaurante" Indica la abuela lavando los platos.

"Si, subiré a cambiarme ahora" Responde la joven vistiendo únicamente su camina china para dormir. Cuando sale de la cocina ambos varones pueden verla caminar escaleras arriba, el más joven desvía la mirada para no prestarle tanta atención a las lindas piernas de la amazona, pero sin mucho resultado.

"Estás listo hijo?" Le pregunta el chino.

El artista marcial sacude la cabeza. "Eh, si! Vámonos" Responde saliendo por la puerta.

"Lang Yang" La abuela se asoma junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Como si se entendieran con la mirada, él asiente con la cabeza. "Seguiré el consejo abuela. Zai chien" Saluda y se va tras el chico de la trenza.

Los dos precisaban un lugar donde poder hablar asolas sin interrupciones, así es que Ranma los llevó al terreno baldío que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de la escuela Furinkan. "Bueno, este lugar esta bien" Dice Ranma subiendo a los enormes cilindros de metal que estaba apilados contra la pared de concreto del fondo.

* * *

El chino miró al rededor y acuerda que el lugar si era adecuado. Se para frente a los cilindros mirando al muchacho sentándose en ellos. "Ahora. Qué es lo que recuerdas de las cosas que te dije ayer?" Le pregunta cruzando los brazos.

"Dijo que los hombres tienen que obedecer a las amazonas. Y que son castigados si no lo hacen, también sé que no pueden hacer artes marciales dentro de la aldea, y..." Se detiene pensando.

"Y que usted no quería seguir esas reglas. Eso hasta que conoció a la madre de Shampoo, entonces se casaron y ella lo ayudó" Termina.

"Muy bien...Qué? No, espera. Yo no te dije nada de eso!" Comenta el hombre de gafas oscuras sorprendido. "Cómo lo-?"

"Shampoo me lo dijo. Entonces usted sigue las reglas de esa aldea porque se casó con una amazona, pero no lo hubiera hecho en primer lugar de no ser porque estaba enamorado de ella, cierto?" Le pregunta el muchacho cruzado de piernas.

Lang Yang mira hacia el chico con una mirada de orgullo, una que Ranma no podía ver a través de sus gafas. "Jm, es verdad. Entonces, si aprendiste algo de mi" Y sonríe.

"Eh?" Saotome se queda algo confundido.

"Ahora sabes, que a diferencia de ti. Yo peleé con ella, siendo esa la única forma de casarme con ella. Al momento de conocerla no me importó tener que seguir ordenes de las mujeres..." Entonces se agacha y se sienta en el piso mirando hacia arriba para poder ver al artista marcial.

"_Es verdad, yo no peleé para comprometerme con Shampoo. Fue solo un accidente...pero ella no lo vio así" _Meditaba el chico de la trenza mirando a un punto fijo.

"Pero no te preocupes...eso no quiere decir que uno tiene que obedecer siempre a todas las mujeres. Solo a la esposa de uno. Lo sé, eso suena feminista. Pero no podemos quejarnos de eso una vez casados con ella" Dice el señor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

"Qué?" Dice reaccionando. "Ah, si...entonces no hay remedio una vez que están casados verdad?" Pregunta semi distraído.

"No hay remedio?" Dice el hombre levantando una ceja. "Futuro yerno. Tienes que aprender a dejar algo de ese orgullo si quieres vivir en la aldea sin problemas como te dije antes. De otro modo, en algún momento querrás desobedecer a las reglas y te meterás en cerios problemas"

"Dejar algo de orgullo? De que habla?" Le pregunta Ranma poniendo atención.

"Me refiero a esa actitud que tenemos algunos los hombres de negarnos a que las mujeres sean quien den las ordenes en lugar de nosotros. Las mujeres lo llaman...eh, 'machismo', no es así?" Aclara el hombre de ropa negra.

"Oiga! Me está diciendo machista?" Protesta el chico casi levantándose de su lugar.

"No lo tomes a mal, pero sé de buena fuente que estás en contra de las reglas de las amazona. No de todas si aceptas casarte con Shampoo como lo dicen esas mismas leyes" Razona Lang Yang.

"..." El joven Saotome se quedó callado al final. No podía contradecir a eso teniendo en cuenta que él mismo escogió a Shampoo para ser su única prometida.

"Eso será lo primero que tienes que aprender. Sería más fácil si estuviéramos en China, en la aldea...pero tendré que hacer lo que pueda con lo que tengamos a mano" Dice el chino.

"Lo que tengamos a mano? Se refiere a la abuela y a Shampoo?" Pregunta el muchacho, ante la posibilidad de practicar la perdida de _machismo_ con ambas amazonas para ayudarlo.

El chino coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza y dice. "Yo estaba pensando en disfrazarme de guerrera amazona...pero tu idea es mucho mejor. Ja ja ja" Acaba riéndose de si mismo.

"..." Por su parte, Saotome se queda viéndolo, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba al hombre sentado frente a él vestido de amazona y la sola idea lo hace tumbarse sobre su espalda. Enseguida se para sobre los cilindros. "Ni siquiera lo piense!" Grita avergonzado.

"Pero, es que ya lo había pensado...^^` " Dice el señor en voz baja frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El chico de ojos azules se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. "..."

"Relájate, no lo haré" Dice sacudiendo las manos frente a él. "Sigamos donde nos quedamos. Tienes que hacerte a la idea de seguir las ordenes de una mujer...*piensa* para eso necesitamos a una chica que te de ordenes" Pensó, entonce se le cruzó la idea de pedírselo a su hija pero ella y la anciana estaban trabajando en el restaurante a esa hora.

"Tendremos que continuar con esto cunado Shampoo termina con el restaurante..." Dice Ranma saltando fuera de los cilindros.

"Espera muchacho, pienso que mi hija no es una buena idea" Dice su compañero.

"Eh? Por qué no?" Ranma lo mira de modo extraño.

"Bueno, dime la verdad. Si mi hija te pidiera que hicieras cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, no tendrías porqué negarte, o si?" Pregunta Lang Yang como suposición.

El joven de la trenza mira sobre su cabeza y se imagina...

"_Ranma, ve a hacer las compras" Y él iba sin perder el tiempo apenas la joven se lo pidiera.* _Eso no parecía ningún problema...pero su imaginación no se detuvo...*_"Ranma ven aquí" Escucha el chico. _

"_Si, Shampoo" Responde._

"_Ven a dormir conmigo" Escucha la voz de la joven desde una habitación..._

_Otra situación. "Necesito que me ayudes con esto" Dice la amazona._

"_Qué cosa?" Se acerca Ranma y ve a Shampoo sacando a los miles de gatos que entraban por la puerta.* _La cara de Ranma se ponía azul de solo imaginarlo...Y continuaba.

"_Ranma, bésame..." La joven cerró los ojos frente a él...Ranma comenzó a sudar, segundos después aparecen Akane y su padre, observando si la besará o no. "Ranma?" Shampoo estaba esperando, y más personas se acercaron a ver.*_

"No! No lo haré. No puedo!" Grita el chico de la trenza impresionando al hombre de gafas oscuras.

"Yerno" Lo llama tocándole el hombre, tratando de hacer que el chico volviera a la realidad.

"Eh...dije que no lo haré!" Protesta Saotome una vez más.

"De que estás hablando muchacho. No te pedí nada" El chino lo mira preocupado.

Entonce el artista marcial reacciona por fin. "Qué, qué fue lo que dije?...Lo siento. Solo me distraje por un segundo. Je je je" Se disculpa un poco nervioso.

"Jm, no te preocupes...las amazona no te pedirán que mates a nadie" Comenta el señor sarcásticamente.

"Eh?...Si, claro..." Responde el chico calmándose.

* * *

En el Café del Gato tres chicas entraban por algo de comer. "Bienvenidas al..! Akane que haces por aquí?" Dice Shampoo sorprendida.

"Mis amigas y yo vinimos a comer algo...Shampoo cómo has estado?" Le pregunta mientras se sienta en una mesa vacía con Yuka y Sayuri.

"Por qué lo preguntas Akane? Hay algo que quieras saber sobre como estamos Ranma y yo viviendo juntos?" Se adelanta la joven china.

La chica Tendo pone una expresión de desagrado en su rostro y responde. "No. Pregunto porque no viniste a la fiesta de Navidad en mi casa que fue hace un mes. Y porque no supe de ti desde entonces"

"...Oh! Je je, es verdad. Lo siento no pude ir por la culpa de la chica loca. Ya sabes, la Rosa" Responde la otra joven.

"Rosa? Te refieres a Kodachi?" Preguntó Akane, acordándose que la mencionada llegó tarde a la fiesta ese día.

"Eh que van a querer de almuerzo?" Pregunta la linda mesera dándole a cada una la carta con el menú.

"Shampoo! Ven, tienes que entregar un pedido" Se escucha a la abuela desde la barra de la caja registradora.

"Ya regreso" Les dice a sus clientes.

"Yuka en que pensabas?" Pregunta Sayuri. "Teníamos que venir a este restaurante...no recuerdas que Shampoo le quitó a Ranma a Akane?" Dice por lo bajo.

"Chicas puedo escucharlas" Dice la chica de cabello corto. "Ranma y yo solo somos amigos" Dijo como si no le importara. "No tiene nada de malo que comamos aquí. Después de todo la comida china aquí es muy buena" Tapándose la cara con el menú.

"Y dónde está Ranma, chicas?" Pregunta Yuka mirando sobre las cabezas de sus amigas.

"A mi no me preguntes..." La chica del cabello atado finge estar distraída.

La bisabuela ve que la joven Tendo está allí con sus amigas. "Yo me ocuparé de atenderlas a ellas, tú ve y entrega esto"

Su bisnieta asiente con la cabeza y se va a colocar el pedido en su bicicleta para hacer la entrega.

Mientras conducía, vio la dirección. "...! Esta es-" que casualmente era la del dojo Tendo.

* * *

Frente a la casa, suena la campana de la bicicleta. "Ni hao. Aquí está su pedido" Dice tocando a la puerta. (Ahora que Ranma no vivía allí, la joven se resistió a entrar sin invitación.)

"Ah Shampoo, que gusto verte. Pasa" Kasumi Tendo le abre la puerta. "Cómo están tú y Ranma?" Kasumi era la única en la casa quien veía la unión de la amazona con el joven Saotome como algo bueno.

"Ranma se encuentra bien...ambos lo estamos" Contesta la chica de cabello azul lavanda cortésmente. "Akane se encuentra en el restaurante en este momento, así que me sorprendió venir hasta aquí con un pedido" Comenta.

"Ah si, Akane dijo que saldría con sus amigas de la escuela a comer algo. No pensé que fuera a tu restaurante" Contesta la mayor de las Tendo.

Al entrar a la sala, la linda china ve al señor Tendo y al panda jugando shogi frente al jardín. "Ni hao" Saluda amigablemente dejando la caja de comida en la mesa.

"Papá, Shampoo nos trajo la comida. Por qué no vienen a la mesa?" Sugiere la hija mayor a su padre.

Al ver a la amazona Genma se asusta, pero enseguida se nota más molesto que asustado. "Venga Saotome" Dice su amigo, y el panda se niega con la cabeza.

Entonces Nabiki baja las escaleras para comer. "Ah está aquí..." Dice despreocupada, refiriéndose a Shampoo. "Kasumi tu pediste la comida china?" Le pregunta.

"Pues sí, pensé que al tío Genma le agradaría un cambió. Desde ayer que no está comiendo como suele hacerlo, y pensé en la comida china" Explica su hermana con una sonrisa.

"Qué ingenua eres hermana" Dice la chica de cabello corto café sin que su hermana la escuchara. "No creo que el tío quiera comida 'china' Kasumi" Eso si lo escuchó.

"Por qué es eso Nabiki?" Pregunta la dulce Tendo. Luego ve al panda mirando incómodo a la joven amazona. Pero sigue sin entender.

"Shampoo...gracias por la comida. Ya que estás aquí, quisiera preguntarte por Ranma" El señor Tendo no perdió el tiempo en preguntar por su ex yerno. Y Genma paró las orejas para escuchar alguna respuesta.

La joven de ojos carmesí pensó que tal vez quisieran molestarla sobre Ranma, pero al ver que los ojos de Soun empezaban a lagrimear, la idea desapareció. "Ranma se encuentra muy bien. Ahora mismo está practicando muy duro para ser un buen esposo" Le contestó rápidamente.

"Practicando?" Se asusta el hombre de bigote con la boca muy abierta.

"Ah, que considerado" Piensa Kasumi en voz alta.

Nabiki escucha interesada y pregunta. "Y que ejercicios son los que uno hace para ser un buen esposo?" Pensando en ello como algo gracioso.

"Bueno. No lo sé...Ranma está practicando con mi papá, que vino a visitarnos" Al momento de decir lo que dijo, los Tendo se quedaron en silicio.

"...Tu padre está en Japón?" Pregunta Soun sorprendido. "Y está entrenando a Ranma?" Shampoo dijo que Ranma 'practicaba', no 'entrenaba' como quiso entender el señor Tendo, y Genma se acercó para seguir escuchando.

"Si, vino especialmente por Ranma y por mi...también para ayudar y conocer a Ranma" Agrega la amazona.

Nabiki se sirvió su plato de tallarines y luego dijo. "Si, realmente necesita ayuda..." En voz baja.

"Entonces Ranma y su suegro se están conociendo? Eso suena agradable" Comenta la mayor de las Tendo.

"Si, seguro hija...muy agradable" Dice Tendo con una expresión de susto en la cara.

"Ranma se está esforzando por hacerme feliz y estoy muy contenta por eso. A partir de ahora mi papá y él serán como padre e hijo, y deben llevarse bien" Comenta Shampoo luego de escuchar el comentario de Kasumi.

Al mismo tiempo, Genma se hace pedazos como un rompecabezas. "_Padre...e Hijo...?_" Escribe aterrorizado, pero nadie ve el cartel.

"De seguro tienes que regresar a tu trabajo, no Shampoo?" Dice la codiciosa de los Tendo al pasar.

La joven china se da cuenta de la hora y se despide de regreso a su casa. "Disfruten su comida. Adiós" Saluda sonriendo y se va.

Un segundo después de que la joven se fuera. "Ah maestro mire. También pedimos un plato para usted" La señorita de cabello atado saluda al anciano que apareció sentado en medio de sus dos alumnos. Quienes no tenían una cara muy _saludable_ que digamos.

El hombre de bigote y el hombre panda se fueron de la sala apenas terminaron de comer. "Escuchó eso Saotome? Después de todo este tiempo y su hijo sigue sin recuperar la razón"

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Tendo. Mi propio hijo me traiciona y ahora me reemplaza con el padre de esa niña" Dice el señor Saotome sonando indignado. "A este paso me quedaré solo...WAAAHH!" De indignación pasa al llanto rápidamente.

Mientras su amigo le da unas palmadas en la espalda. "No diga eso Saotome, usted no está solo"

"Gracias amigo Tendo!" Llora Genma tomando de las manos a su Soun.

"Tiene que hacer algo! No puede dejar que se roben a Ranma!" Anuncia el señor Tendo.

"Si, eso es verdad!..? Eso que quiere decir Tendo?" Pregunta Genma algo desorientado.

"No escuchó a la chica? Ranma está entrenando con ese hombre que viene de China...tiene que hacer algo, para que el chico no lo quiera como maestro y regrese con usted, quien lo entrenó toda la vida! No se da cuenta?" Soun solo estaba diciendo lo que quería pensar en lugar de ver las cosas del modo en que eran. En ese momento Lang Yang no era el tipo de 'maestro' que él se imaginaba. "Yo tengo que ser el padre de Ranma, no ese...quién quiera que sea!"

"Oiga Tendo...no se olvide que yo soy el padre de Ranma" Dice Genma sujetando con fuerza el hombro de su amigo.

"Ese es el espíritu! Ahora vaya y recupere a su hijo! Lo alienta con una abanico en la mano.

"Así se habla, eso haré! Ja ja ja ja!" Dice el hombre de gafas riendo descaradamente.

"Para que se case con mi hija, ja ja ja ja!" Agrega Soun a su frase anterior.

"...Una cosa a la vez Tendo" Agrega el señor Saotome con un pañuelo en la frente.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas...y en todo ese tiempo, Lang Yang preparaba al chico de la trenza con un juego de preguntas y respuestas, para así hacerse una idea de que le esperaba al muchacho en su aldea.

"Pregunta número 21! Un grupo de hombres muy fuertes llega a la aldea y se disponen para atacarla. Las maestras mandan a un grupo de sus mejores guerreras para hacerse cargo de ellos...Shampoo está en ese grupo. Tú que haces?" Preguntaba el hombre chino, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ranma no se detiene a pensar la pregunta y grita. "Me dirijo a las puertas de la aldea y le hago frente a esos sujetos para darles una lección!" No va que responde y de inmediato recibe un golpe en la cabeza con un gran abanico de papel.

"No! No! Muchacho ya lo dije varias veces...las amazonas están entrenadas para encargarse de cualquiera que busque una pelea con ellas. Debes dejar que ellas se ocupen, tú no puedes interferir!" Dice el señor viéndolo sin remedio.

El artista marcial quedó tirado en el suelo cubierto de vendajes en toda la cara. (Esto se debe a que Ranma contestó mal la mayoría de las preguntas y recibía un golpe por cada respuesta equivocada.

"Bueno yerno...si vivieras en la aldea con Shampoo en este momento...Me temo que te torturarían al momento de poner un pie allí" Comenta Lang yang sintiendo pena por el chico azotado. "Por otro lado, me di cuenta que respondiste más rápidamente a las preguntas que incluían a mi hija. En comparación con las demás preguntas" Dice mirándolo de reojo.

Sentado en el suelo el muchacho se sonrojó. Entonces esquiva la mirada de su compañero. "Ya no hay más preguntas?" Cambia el tema.

"Si, una última pregunta..." Dice haciendo una pausa. "Si mi hija estuviera en un grave peligro. Y tú fueras quien la puso en peligro, pero ella no te reprocha que lo hallas hecho...y te ordenara que no interfieras para ayudarla, qué harías?" Y se quedó en un profundo silencio.

Esta preguntas fue totalmente diferente a las anteriores...Tal fue así que Ranma imaginó cada momento de la pregunta en su mente...

*_Alli estaba, Shampoo vistiendo una especie de uniforme ceremonial, en lo que parecí un gran salón iluminado lleno de personas que jamás había visto. La chica se encontraba esposada de manos, parada frente a un altar. Desde lo alto del altar se veía una gran flama que proyectaba la sombra de Ranma peleando contra un ser con alas de grandes poderes, quien parecía, quería apoderarse de la amazona luego de eliminarlo a él...y él, estaba ganando. La guerrera corre hacia la cima del altar para pelear por si misma y ayudar al joven._

"_Déjalo...si es a mi a quién quieres pelea conmigo! No le hagas daño a Ranma!" Grita decidida...lleva sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y saca un cuchillo del cuello de su camisa para desatar sus manos._

_El oponente de Ranma lo tenía colgando del cuello de su ropa. Al ver a la joven retarlo tan firmemente, arroja a su victima bruscamente al suelo. "De veras quieres desafiarme, sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad? No olvides que en cuanto este hombre desaparezca me apoderaré de ti para siempre!" Aseguró ese ser extraordinario con aires de omnipotencia._

"_Sha-Shampoo...no l-lo hagas" Gimió el chico de la trenza casi suplicando y herido en el suelo. "Si no te hubiera traído conmigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado" Asume poniéndose lentamente de pie._

_Los ojos de la joven se entristecen, al ver el doloroso estado de su prometido. "Ranma, no pelees por favor!" Normalmente no impediría que el joven acabe con un combate, pero en este caso...el chico estaba recibiendo daño de poderes a los que no se había enfrentado antes._

_La amazona no puede soportar verlo recibir más ataques. Al mismo tiempo dirige la mirada hacia el responsable, a quién mira con deseos de atacar. "Tendré que encargarme de ti luego" Dice el misterioso dirigiéndose a Ranma pero con la vista en la chica detrás de ellos._

"_Ranma no interfieras..." Le pide Shampoo con preocupación en la voz. Rápidamente el alado desaparece de la vista del muchacho y aparece a centímetros de su prometida para inmovilizarla...El artista marcial se encontraba mal herido y con una orden de no actuar._

_Solo presenciando el peligro al que la joven se enfrentaba...Pero, cómo iba él a responder?...*_

Ranma miraba al vacío. Lang Yang lo mira detenidamente. "Y bien yerno?...Cuál es tu respuesta?"

Antes de responder el joven cierra los ojos para no mirar al hombre a la cara al contestar. "Pelearía..."

"Uh?..." El chino escuchó pero quería escuchar otra vez.

"Si Shampoo estuviera en peligro por mi culpa...sin importar que ella diga lo contrario, pelearía. Así ella me obligara a no hacer nada, no podría soportarlo" En ese momento ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de la seguridad con que dijo esas palabras.

"..." El hombre de gafas oscuras no digo nada, y solo le da la espalda al chico de ojos azules. "_Bien dicho muchacho_" Se dijo en la mente con satisfacción.

Saotome espero por el veredicto..."Entonces? Qué fue? Correcto...o no?" Pregunto al no recibir otro golpe con el abanico.

"Eso no importa..." Dijo el señor deliberadamente. "_Esa pregunta era especial..._" Pensó. "No importa si es incorrecto...lo harías por mi hija, y para mi...eso es lo que cuenta" Concluyó sin ver al joven a la cara.

"..." Ranma se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Incluso sintió un poco más de respeto por el padre de su prometida luego de esas palabras. Eso se sentía bien para él...y para ambos.

"Regresemos a casa. Tengo hambre, tú no?" Sugirió Lang Yang mirándolo amigable. El chico de la trenza asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Al dejar el patio baldío, Genma se aparece corriendo detrás de ellos. "Ranma!"

El muchacho y su acompañante se dan vuelta. "Papá? Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunta su hijo.

"Este es tu padre?" Le pregunta el señor.

El señor Saotome le echa una mirada a Lang Yang...su reacción dejaba ver que no podía creer que alguien con ese aspecto fuera el padre de la amazona que en muchas ocasiones los había perseguido a él y su hijo para eliminarlos. (Bueno, solo a Ranma.) "Este es el padre de esa chica, hijo?" Pregunta sorprendido.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta de su papá, el artista marcial mostró molestia en el rostro. El chino se adelantó y se presentó. "Soy Lang Yang, el padre de Shampoo" Se acerca para darle la mano a Genma.

Sin decir nada, pero con desconfianza, el hombre panda le da la mano. Y como acto tramposo, intenta jalarlo del brazo para tumbarlo en el piso. Pero algo raro pasó, aún cuando Genma usó su fuerza, solo parecía que tironeaba de su brazo y nada más. "Disculpe, pasa algo?" Pregunta el hombre de gafas oscuras al ver al hombre tirando de su brazo.

Saotome se sorprendió, Lang Yang estaba haciendo fuerza para que él no pudiera tumbarlo. En realidad, le dio la mano con fuerza desde el comienzo. "Soy Genma Saotome...mucho gusto" Contesto serio y dejó de intentar tumbarlo.

"Papá..." Dice Ranma cercándose.

"Estas entrenando con él?" Le pregunta su padre de la nada.

"...Qué dices? El papá de Shampoo vino desde China para enseñarme algunas cosas, que cree voy a necesitar, pero-" Explica.

"Entonces si es un entrenamiento..." Interrumpe el hombre panda. "Ranma te estás equivocando!"

"Eh...de que está hablado? Mi futuro yerno y yo solo nos estamos conociendo...después de todo seremos familia muy pronto. Él está aprendiendo nuevas cosas de mi"

Ignorando al señor, Genma se dirige a su hijo. "Ranma soy tu padre...y he sido tu maestro desde que eras un niño. No puedes intercambiarme. Todavía hay cosas que debes aprender y las aprenderás con este hombre!" Protesta.

"De que estás hablando papá? He aprendido todo lo que me enseñaste desde entonces, yo no hay nada que pueda aprender de ti" Dice el chico de la trenza despreocupadamente.

"Y que hay del maestro? Él es mi maestro, y como mi hijo tú también eres su alumno!" Impone su padre. "Deberías entrenar con él"

"Y qué aprenderé con Happosai? A robar y coleccionar ropa íntima, no gracias! Quien quiere tener un maestro tan raro y desagradable como él?" Dice el joven molesto.

"Entonces...Estas diciendo que te desharás de mi? Es eso...?" Su padre lloriquea como un niño.

"No digas tonterías. Yo no me estoy deshaciendo de nadie!" Dice el joven de la trenza, poniéndose más molesto.

"Yerno, creo que estoy entendiendo a tu padre...por qué no lo escuchas?" Sugiere el chino.

"No hace falta. Mi papá siempre hace este tipo de cosas" Contesta el muchacho.

"A sí?" Genma pasa junto a Lang Yang para llegar a su hijo. "Te enseñaré que todavía tienes mucho que aprender!" Salta para darle un ataque.

Ranma se pone en guardia, sin sorprenderle la reacción de su padre. El hombre de gafas oscuras solo se queda mirando, al ver que era algo de _padre e hijo_. El señor Saotome intenta golpear a al joven pero el chico atrapa su brazo inmovilizándolo. Luego éste lo sujeta de su traje y lo arroja al suelo. "Olvidalo papá...lo que sea que intentas, no resultará" Asegura el artista marcial.

"No creas que eso fue todo!" Su padre se levanta del suelo, y empieza a dar golpes hacia el muchacho frente a él.

El joven esquiva los golpes y devuelva algunos. Ambos estaban parejos en cuanto a ataques, pero el joven Saotome se estaba cansando. "Papá date cuenta!...tus técnicas ya no pueden sorprenderme!" El chico utilizó su truco de las castañas, enseñándole a su papá que sus mejores técnicas no las aprendió de él precisamente, y acabó por vencerlo.

En el suelo Genma se dio cuenta de que no era oponente para su propio hijo, ya no. Parecía que ya no iba a continuar. "Papá, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero...ya he aprendido todo de ti. Ahora tengo que seguir yo mismo" Ranma trata de razonar con él.

Por un segundo creyó escuchar algo..."Papá?" Se acercó a él, pero el hombre se puso de pie.

"Creo que fue suficiente..." Dijo el señor de ropa oscura para a un lado.

Genma tomo un recipiente viejo, tirado a un costado del baldío..."Muy bien hijo..." Dijo como si tramara algo. "_Ya veremos si esto no te sorprende..._" Pensó llenando el cubo con una camilla que salía de la pared. "Ja ja ja ja. Prepárate hijo!"

"Qué está haciendo?" Se sorprende Lang Yang.

El joven de la trenza ve lo que su padre trataba de hacer y corre hacia él para impedir que le arroje el agua encima. "Toma esto!" Y Genma le tira el agua.

Por suerte Ranma saltó hacia atrás con velocidad y no se mojó, pero eso no impidió que se diera un susto momentáneo. "Te volviste loco! Por qué haces eso?" Protesta el muchacho.

El chino los miraba, suponiendo que arrojarse agua era algo habitual en ellos, y nada más. "Je je je, solo quería asustarte un poco muchacho je je je" Se ríe su papá descaradamente y esto hace que su hijo se enfade más.

"Cómo te atreves..." Dice el chico de ojos azules cerrando los puños con fuerza. "Ahora yo te daré un susto! Toma esto!" Y le da u golpe tan fuerte que lo saca volando de vista.

"Cielos...Tu padre si que es algo extraño, no yerno?" Dice su compañero asombrado viendo volar al señor Saotome.

A unas calles de allí, aterrizó Genma sobre bolsas de basura..."Que hijo malagradecido, después de lo que he echo por él y así me paga...*suspira* Quizás es verdad, y yo no tengo nada que enseñarle, después de todo mi hijo ya es un hombre" Dice para si mismo como si reconsiderara las cosas. Pero enseguida cambia de opinión. "NO! Eso no es verdad! Todavía tengo que enseñarle a ese niño, quién es su padre! Ja ja ja ja" Y se queda riendo solo, cubierto de basura.

Camino a casa..."*Suspiro* Lamento que halla conocido a mi papá de este modo. Acostumbra a ponerse en ridículo a veces..." "_Y en muchas ocasiones a mi también_" Agrega e su mente.

"No te preocupes, ya me esperaba una presentación algo incómoda. Pero no como esta, ja ja" Le dice su futuro suegro. "Por cierto...que fue todo eso del agua?" Levantando una ceja.

"Eh...eso...fue" El joven no quería responder a eso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Neko Hanten, la abuela y Shampoo estaban en la sala viendo la televisión. Cuando vieron que regresaron, la linda joven se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su novio.

Lang Yang se quedó esperando un abrazo, pero no pasó. En fin, se fue a sentar al junto con ellos al sofá. "Cómo estuvo su charla hoy? Espero que el yerno halla estado bien" Dijo la anciana mientras fuma su pipa.

"Creo que se está esforzando...con el tiempo irá mejorando" Responde su yerno mayor sonando complacido.

"Lang Yang, acompañame al restaurante. Dejemos a los jóvenes por un rato" Dice Cologne, con la intención de hablar en privado con él. Los dos se dirigen a la sala del restaurante.

Luego, Ranma y Shampoo se sientan frente a la tv. La amazona se sentó muy junto a él. Ranma se recostó en el respaldar del sofá, colocando su cabeza hacia atrás viendo silenciosamente a la joven. Ella parecía que veía con interés lo que sea que se veía en la tele, por su lado, el chico de la trenza se quedó pensando en esa última pregunta que el hombre chino le había hecho, a su vez recordó lo que su _imaginación_ le mostró en ese momento.

La chica de cabello azul lavanda se dio vuelta en ese momento. "Ranma..."

"...! Uh?" Él fue tomado por sorpresa en ese momento. "Q-qué sucede?" Algo distraído.

"Mañana es mi día libre. Por qué no hacemos algo juntos?" Preguntó con una mirada dulce.

Esto le sorprendió al muchacho. Normalmente Shampoo esperaría una invitación de él...o de otro modo lo _obligaría _a tener una cita, pero esta vez fue diferente.

"Ranma?" La amazona esperaba su respuesta. Pero el chico parecía no reaccionar. Deliberadamente se inclina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla, causando que Ranma diera un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

"Sha-Shampoo..." Balbuceó el muchacho.

"Ranma te sucede algo? Estoy acostumbrada a que no digas nada cuando te beso, pero..." Comenta la joven.

"Lo siento...tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. Tu papá me hizo muchas preguntas..." Dice masajeando su cabeza, acordándose de los golpes que recibió. "También vi a mi papá en a calle, después de haberlo visto ayer...ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo con tanta frecuencia desde que no vivo con él" Agrega.

"Ranma...extrañas a tu papá?" Pregunta ella levantando una ceja.

"Qué? No, eso no es..." Responde el chico de la trenza rápidamente.

"No me dijiste que lo viste ayer..." Comenta la linda china.

"Bueno, es que no me pareció importante que lo supieras. Además siempre que lo veo solo me causa problemas" A la segunda frase, el joven desvió la mirada hacia arriba.

"De acuerdo, entonces...qué dices sobre la cita?" Retoma el primer tema.

Pero el joven Saotome desvía la mirada, mientras ambos son sorprendidos por un disparo que se escuchó de la tv. "Eh, Shampoo..antes de eso. Quisiera saber por cuanto tiempo más se quedará tu padre con nosotros?"

"..." La muchacha no respondió.

"No lo tomes a mal, él no me molesta..._" "No demasiado, al menos_" Pensó. "Solo pregunto porque quizás el quiera salir conmigo para más lecciones...Aunque la verdad. En este momento, me gustaría más, estar contigo que con él" Opina Ranma.

"De veras?" La amazona lo toma como un cumplido, aunque no fuese así. "Supongo que se quedará por unos días más, tampoco creo que no necesiten en la aldea. Puedo pedirle que regrese, si tú quieres y él se irá"

"No. Yo no te pediría que lo echaras de aquí ni nada de eso...Mejor déjalo así" Concluye el artista marcial.

La joven de ojos carmesí se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que su brazo izquierdo sintió el brezo derecho del chico. Al sentirlo él también, corrió levemente su brazo sin darse cuenta de que le había dejado espacio libra a Shampoo para sentarse más cerca e inclinar su cabeza en su hombro. "Si no vas a salir conmigo, aprovecharé que te tengo con migo ahora" Dice con una sonrisa, mirando al televisión.

Ranma sintió la cara algo caliente, con forme se enrojecía. Entonces se quedó quieto y sin decir una palabra.

* * *

En el restaurante. "Entonces? Hiciste lo que te sugerí?" Pregunta la anciana.

El hombre de gafas oscuras le sirvió algo de té y dijo. "No fue necesario. Luego de la lección y el ejercicio con preguntas, incluso yo quedé algo agotado. También tuve la oportunidad de conocer al padre del futuro yerno..." Dice y toma un sorbo de su té.

"Al señor Saotome? Esto no es una advertencia...pero si para que lo tengas en cuenta, Lang Yang. Mantente atento al señor Saotome. Él no está nada de de acuerdo con compromiso de su hijo con Shampoo. Lo más probable es que crea que vas a manipular a Ranma para que se aleje de él" Dice la mujer de cabello blanco.

"No creo que necesite hacer eso. Veo que su relación no es la más cercana del mundo. Saotome atacó a su propio hijo con la excusa de entrenarlo. No lo entendí del todo pero, creo que él piensa que su hijo lo reemplazó conmigo para ser su nuevo maestro..." Comenta su yerno sintiendo algo de risa.

En ese instante Cologne empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Lang Yang fuera como un maestro para el joven Saotome...considerando las habilidades del padre de su bisnieta. Las cuales Ranma, aún, no conocía.

"Ya te lo mencioné una vez. A ese muchacho le gusta mucho el combate. Y tiene gran habilidad en las artes marciales...Deberías considerar la idea yerno" Dice en un tono sugerente.

El chino levanta una ceja..."De que habla?"

"Piensa en ello..." Le dijo ella, dejándolo con el pensamiento.

* * *

Esa noche, en el dojo de los Tendo. En su habitación Genma Saotome planeaba su estrategia para recuperar a su hijo.

O por lo menos, para separarlo de su _competencia. _(Lang Yang no compite con Genma por su hijo, y eso se nota. Pero que puedo decir, la idea se le subió a la cabeza al viejo panda.)

"Je je...con esto será suficiente!" Decía maliciosamente mientras cerraba un pergamino.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el Café del Gato. Shampoo dormía plácidamente, en su habitación. Al igual que Cologne. Ranma se acostó en el sofá nuevamente.

Como una visión, la imagen de la amazona recostada sobre él, de esa misma mañana se cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. Se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza y se abrazó a su almohada para tratar de dormir.

En la habitación de Lang Yang (la de Ranma, en realidad.) no se había dormido todavía. Él estaba en la cama mirando fijamente a la caja que contenía los anillos, en su mano. Pensando en qué hacer con ellos...lo más seguro, pensó, era que se los daría a su hijo y yerno. Aunque en un principio lo dudó.

Por el momento, no estaba seguro de que el muchacho fuera correcto para su hija.

Si uno lo piensa, Lang Yang piensa que su hija puede casarse con quien lo desee. Con o sin reglas...y piensa que ella quiere al joven de la trenza, solo por las leyes de la aldea.** (N/A: **A Lang Yang le falta darse cuenta de que su hija encontró...digamos, al_ hombre de su vida._**) **Y aunque no depende de él, tiene una pequeña esperanza de que puede influenciar a la joven amazona para que cambie de opinión.

Ahora! Luego de su charla con Ranma y de su modo de pensar con respecto a proteger a su prometida sin importar que, lo hace tener una nueva mirada del chico Saotome..."_Ya es tarde para estar pensando. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir_" Medita, estando ya, en su cama. Antes de guardar los anillos, toma un cordón rojo y lo pasa por el medio de cada anillo. Y luego lo ata, dejándolos unidos por el hilo rojo... **(**Esa última frase, no les suena a algo?**)**

* * *

Era otro día, y como la linda joven había dicho la noche anterior, era su día libre. "Buenos días niña. Dormiste bien?" Saluda su abuela.

"Si, bisabuela...prepararé el desayuno" Dice la joven.

"No te molestes, lo tienes servido en la mesa" Dice la anciana. Cuando la muchacha se acerca a la mesa ve a su padre comiendo apresurado. "Eh papá...cuál es la prisa?"

"Hoy tomaré tu lugar en el restaurante y bebo darme prisa. Por cierto, si luego buscas al yerno. Está en el patio practicando" Comenta su padre.

"Practicando? Y está solo afuera?" Pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sale para echar un vistazo al muchacho. Claro, ella pensaba que estaba haciendo ejercicios relacionados con las amazonas. Por eso le llamó la atención, después de todo, esos ejercicios no los puede hacer solo. "Ranm-!" Cuando salió por la puerta se impresionó, al ver al artista marcial, que no estaba haciendo ese tipo de ejercicios, sino que estaba practicando sus ejercicios de artes marciales.

Ranma terminó con la sesión de practicar movimientos y golpes contra un pilar de madera envuelto en bambú. Luego se acercó a la barra paralela para hacer flexiones colgándose de cabeza.

La linda amazona veía al joven en acción vistiendo nada más que sus pantalones negro de entrenamiento y sus sandalias chinas. Sin nada cubriendo su torso...Esa era una imagen que a la chica de cabello azul lavanda le agradaba contemplar.

Luego de un par de flexiones, el chico de la trenza notó a su prometida parada en la puerta viéndolo con una mirada enamoradiza. "Shampoo?" Dice llamando su atención.

"...! Eh, bu-buenos días..." Saluda la joven viendo al chico que se sentaba sobre la barra y luego salta fuera de ella. "Creí que necesitabas ayuda...Pero, veo que no la necesitas" Concluye con la cara roja.

"Ayuda?" Dice él colocándose una toalla en los hombros. "No, yo...eh, solo practicaba un poco..." Cara a cara con la linda china. Su cara también se empezó a sonrojar, luego ver el rubor en la cara de la joven.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo. Akane se acercó a su tío, cuyo comportamiento extrañó a la chica de cabello corto. "Tío, que estás haciendo con ese plato?" Ella 'creyó' que lo que Genma ocultaba era un plato.

"Akane, hoy voy a enseñarle a mi hijo una nueva lección!" Dice el hombre panda con un tono orgulloso.

"A Ranma?" Dijo ella sin entenderlo.

"_Así que has aprendido todo de mi, hijo?...ya lo veremos_" Pensó el señor Saotome.

"Tío, todavía piensas que Ranma volverá a vivir con nosotros, no es verdad?" Pregunta la chica Tendo, un poco molesta.

"Verás, yo aré que Ranma se de cuenta de que ese sujeto no puede reemplazarme, ja ja ja ja!" Dice confiado mientras amarrando su camisa con su cinturón.

"De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Akane, desconociendo a que se refería. "Siendo su papá deberías entenderlo...por qué regresaría? Ahora está con Shampoo y se casará con ella" Expresa como contando un cuento desagradable...

"No digas eso Akane! Ranma no cambiará de idea, siendo el muchacho terco que es. Como su padre lo obligaré a que vea las cosas con claridad...Después de todo. Piensa que él es tu prometido" Dice Genma pensando en positivo.

"Tío, Ranma y yo no estamos comprometidos...supéralo!" Le dice cansada de que nadie lo comprenda. "Deberías pensar más en lo que él quiere, y no en lo que quieres tú" Tratando de hacerlo entender, pero Saotome estaba muy ocupado pensando en si mismo.

"Pensar en Ranma? Pero si eso es lo que hago...pienso en su futuro. En el futuro que diseñé para él, para que se convierta en el próximo líder de la escuela de artes marciales Saotome estilo libre, y tú estarás con él por supuesto...Ja ja ja" Luego Genma se hizo camino por la salida, en busca de su hijo o Lang Yang...Cualquiera que encuentre primero.

Akane se quedó sola en el patio trasero de su casa. "Jm! Si Ranma es terco, sé de quién lo heredó..." Se dijo en voz alta con una mirada cansada. "Yo no pienso hacer nada..." Dijo decidida y se fue a desayunar.

* * *

Una hora más tarde. "No dijiste que era tu día libre?" Dice Ranma viendo a Shampoo cargar una caja de comida china para entregar, mientras ambos caminaban por la calle.

"Es solo un favor...se supone que papá trabaja hoy para ayudar a mi bisabuela, pero como no conoce todas las direcciones yo tengo que hacer este pedido. Pero será el único..." Dice sonriente. "Gracias por venir conmigo"

"No me agradezcas, no te estoy acompañando para hacer la entrega" Dice mirando al frente.

"Entonces?" Pregunta la chica de ojos carmesí.

"Ayer hablaste de pasar tiempo juntos, no? Bueno, aquí estamos" Comenta sin hacer contacto visual con la amazona.

"Wo ai ni!" La muchacha se pone muy contenta y lo toma del brazo, para caminar sujeta a él.

Ranma finge que no se da cuenta...y vuelve a sentir ese calor que sintió el día día anterior junto a su prometida.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la dirección de la entrega. Una vez terminado el asunto, ambos jóvenes se fueron a caminar juntos. Como Shampoo lo sujetaba del brazo, sin que lo notara, la dirigió para ir a donde él quiso llevarla. "Y, cómo dormiste?" Le pregunta.

"Dormí muy bien. Incluso soñé que pasaría el día contigo, es como si mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad" Sonríe la linda chica.

"A de veras?" Ranma lleva su mano a su bolsillo. Mientras la llevaba hacia un lugar que le gustara a su compañera.

"Ranma, sobre dormir..." Dice llamando la atención del muchacho. "Si no quieres que papá te regrese tu cuarto, puedes dormir conmigo. Sabes que a mi no me molestaría"

"Qué? No, estoy bien así je je...pero gracias Shampoo" Dice el artista marcial algo incómodo. "Ahora mismo quisiera que no hablemos de tu papá, de acuerdo?" Propone.

La joven estuvo de acuerdo y siguieron caminando. Del otro lado de la calle, Genma se apareció...su cara parecía que veía un fantasma. Al ser la primera vez que veía a su hijo caminando del brazo con la guerrera, no podía creerlo. Shampoo fue la primera en notarlo. "Es tu papá..."

"Ranma..." Dijo Genma serio.

"Hm, papá..." El tono de voz de Ranma fue como si se preparara para lo peor. Como si se acercara una pelea.

"Hijo...ahora lo veo" Dice el hombre panda. "Parece como si te volvieras ciego, cuando estás con esa chica..." Y acomoda sus gafas.

La cara del joven de la trenza se mostró algo aburrida al escuchar que lo único que su padre pensaba hacer era molestarlo con palabras Shampoo miró a su prometido, notó que se veía aburrido y eso la molestó. "Solo quiere interrumpir nuestra cita...pierde su tiempo" Dice la joven a punto de dar la vuelta junto al muchacho.

"Espera Ranma!..." Rápidamente se dirige a su hijo para tomarlo del hombro.

Él se percata de ello, toma a la amazona en sus brazo y salta por encima de su padre. En el mismo instante que ellos saltan, el hombre de gafas es salpicado por la anciana que riega la calle todos los días. Ahora Genma era un panda, sin capacidad de hablar, por lo tanto, sin capacidad de molestarlos.

"Esas cosas no te pasarían si me dejaras en paz papá...Bueno, no lo tomes a mal pero así es mejor" Dice su hijo colocando a su prometida en el suelo, refiriéndose a su adre como panda. "Vámonos Shampoo" Y se fueron juntos, mientras Genma gruñía para nadie podía entender lo que decía...

"_Te veré después hijo_" Sacó un cartel pero era tarde. Ranma no lo leyó. Se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de arreglar las cosas con su hijo, entonces cambió de objetivo...ahora el panda fue a buscar a Lang Yang, pero primero se fue a buscar agua caliente...

**Hola a todos los lectores!**

**Bueno esta continuación quedó algo como en suspenso. Bueno, pude actualizar en fecha! :D Estoy contento por eso, por otro lado es tarde aquí y necesito descansar.**

**Como saben, agradezco los reviews que he recibido...entiendo que algunos tienen muchas preguntas. Si los capítulos no se las contestan lo haré yo...Pero responderá de manera que no adelante nada de capítulos futuros. Al menos no con mucho detalle.**

**David156: Bueno, primero preguntas sobre los anillos creo que mencionó el propósito que Lang Yang tiene para con esos anillos. Hmmm practicas un compromiso? No precisamente. **

**Sobre el concepto de que Ranma baja a vivir a la aldea. Créeme pensamos LO MISMO! Viendo la serie y el manga, es obvio que no pertenece a ese lugar. Como tú dices ' no es para él' Pero la idea de esta historia se me ocurrió meses antes de empezar a escribirla y en ese entonces imagine a Ranma viviendo en China con la hermosa amazona. Podría cambiarlo, al ser MI historia, para que no tenga que atravesar por ese problema.**

**Pero entonces te leo el sumario de este fic. Cito: " ****Ranma tendrá que enfrentar las 'consecuencias' de elegir a su prometida. Esta decisión impactará a todos y 'lo pondrá a prueba'."**

**Recordemos que no importa el obstáculo que se aparezca, Ranma hará lo que sea para superarlo. Bueno piensa en Niuketsu como un obstáculo...créeme, al final, la aldea no podrá con él y no será tan terrible^^ De echo sera interesante!**

**Sobre Genma, perdoname u.u pero lo de este cap. es un indicio, pero lo sabrás en el próximo :)**

**ShanpuNibun: Gracias por todos los cumplidos...Me da gusto saber tu opinión con respecto a Lang Yang, Ya está a punto de quedar el sdescubierto. La pregunta sobre Genma, que me haces no puedo contestarla porque sería adelantar eventos futuros :/**

**Luego lo mismo que a David con respecto a la aldea de Shampoo, ya sabes que Ranma si irá a vivir allí pero falta tiempo para eso. Y tiene a Shampoo para que lo ayude :) **

**A tu último pinto. Acertaste, próximamente Ranma y su suegro tendrán un combate...pero Genma será el primero en ver las habilidades de Lang Yang, pero no demasiado lol**

**A todos los demás, mi amigo Ranpoo1992...**

**feernando**

**Leo-Alucar**

**Harpi234...**

**Y todos los seguidores. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**En el siguiente cap. Genma creé que le dará una lección a Lang Yang, pero será al revés. Ranma se sentirá motivado al descubrir lo que oculta su futuro suegro...**

"**No se lo pierdan. Hasta entonces!"**

**N/A: No se preocupen por errores de ortografía que los corregiré tan pronto pueda =) **


End file.
